


Old Dreams?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Friends, Past, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 210,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Ever since Fp got arrested and Jughead moved in with his Foster family everything changed. Fast forward nine years! To another B and V team up of taking their careers to the big apple. Will old allies cross paths?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Kevin Keller/Moose Mason, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr. Go check her ig out @kisvids. She's amazing.

It had been nine years since Jughead’s dad was arrested. After that Jughead was sent to live with a foster family on the south side. It had been eight years since Jughead had lost contact with his best friends Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper. With them now going to different schools and Jughead joining a local gang, the south side serpents, they didn’t see each other anymore. Jughead missed them desperately. Especially Betty. He had always had a crush on her, he just never dared to admit it. One year after living with his foster parents, he had turned eighteen. A week after his eighth birthday he decided to move to New York and get out of Riverdale. 

_________________________

Jughead leaving Riverdale High to go to the South side was the first time Betty experienced a broken heart. She thought she experienced heartbreak when she was rejected by Archie but that was nothing compared to losing Jughead.  
She also thought she loved Archie. Another mistake on her part. She didn’t know love until she realized she was in love with Jughead. But it was too late. He was gone. 

It has been eight years. Jughead has left town many years ago but Betty couldn’t get him out of her head. She had spoken to his foster family and visited his dad in jail, but no one knew where Jughead had gone. 

Betty, Veronica, and Archie were all moving to New York to support Veronica’s new clothing business. Betty and Veronica were going to be roommates while Archie got another apartment in the same building. Veronica only knew Jughead for a short period of time before he had left. They didn’t get along that well but Veronica understands why Betty loves him. Veronica and Archie have been dating for two years. They’re always on and off again and most of the time Betty feels like a third wheel. 

The night that they moved to their new apartment Veronica kicked Betty out so she could spend the night with Archie. 

Betty was furious. She sat in the hallway with absolutely nowhere to stay. She lost hope and started to cry. 

______________________

Jughead was working late. He opened a photography business when he moved to New York and since Christmas was coming up he had many family photoshoots to do. He had worked all day and finally could head home. 

When he got to the building he took the elevator to his floor. When he turned the corner he saw a girl sitting there. He couldn’t see her face but he could tell she was crying. All he could see was blonde hair tied into a ponytail at the back of her head. It reminded him of Betty. He knew that was too good to be true. There was no way Betty Cooper would be in New York. 

He couldn’t just leave the girl there. He had to make sure she was okay. He walked over to her. “Hey... Are you okay?” He said in a calming voice. 

She didn’t look up. “I’m okay...” she whispered. Jughead froze. Her voice sounded so familiar. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

“My roommate kicked me out for the night. I have nowhere to stay.” She said. “Classic Veronica Lodge.” She mumbled. 

Jughead froze again. He felt his heart start to pound. Veronica Lodge. Betty’s friend. “B-Betty?” He croaked out. 

She looked up at him. Her green eyes glistening with tears. She was as beautiful as ever and he now regretted never telling her how he felt. “Juggie.” She cried. 

They just stared at each other. One second she was on the floor looking at him the next she was in his arms. 

“God, I’ve missed you.” He mumbled into her hair as he held her.

"You're not a hugger Jones." She teased.

"Shush Betts, embrace it." He tried to flirt. Betty blushed, thankfully he couldn't see.

"Let me guess the red stallion is riding the devil in prada."

“You would be correct.” Betty laughed softly. 

“I haven’t spoken to Archie in seven years.” Jughead whispered.

"He's a dick." She joked.

"Nothing changed then." He smiled faintly.

"Much actually."

“My apartment is right down the hall. Since you have no where to stay.... I have an extra bedroom that you can stay in. You can tell me everything that happened while I was gone.” Jughead said.

"That's dangerous Jones." She teased. "I could be a murderer planning to kill you. I could cover up my tracks and burn your body to ashes." She joked.

"Morbid much, Cooper." He smiled knowing she'd got that off of him.

"Yet who's fault is that."

Jughead smiled and bit his lip to hide it."Don't do that." She whispered. "Don't hide your smile."

Of course she knew what he was doing. She's freaking Betty Cooper.

“I don’t like to smile Betts.” He said as she followed him down the hall. He unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. 

There was photos hanging everywhere. They were all signed by him in the corner. The rest of the place was covered in dark colours except for all of the photos that added a glimpse of colour. 

“It’s not much, but, make yourself at home.” Jughead said.

"Juggie... It's beautiful. Their phenomenonal." She smiled walking over to the photos.

Jughead just followed her. He didn't wa't her to see certain photos. Seeing her smile and rave about his work made him smile.

"I told you your talented."

“Thank you.” He smiled.

"What's your favourite?" She asked.

“This one.” He walked over to one and pointed at it. It was a stack of books but the lighting and editing made it look beautiful.

"That place looks familiar." She smiled looking at him. "It's stunning."

“Thank you.” He smiled.

"Oh my god! I remember why it looks so familiar." Betty smiled again.

“Oh yeah?” He smiled. “Why?”

"That's the bookshelf I built it wood work. The one I gave you as your birthday present." She smiled but it falters away. "The year you left Riverdale high."

“Yeah.” Jughead said as there was a knock on the door. Jughead walked over to get it. 

“Bella! Hey!” Jughead smiled. 

Betty couldn’t help but feel jealous at the way they smiled at each other. 

Bella was a short girl with long brown hair. She dressed like Veronica. She was also holding a container filled with mac and cheese.

“Hey Jug.” She smiled. She had a faint French accent. “I made you mac and cheese this time.” 

“Thanks, Bel.” He smiled. 

“No problem, Jug. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said before giving him a hug and leaving. 

Jughead closed the door and put the container on the counter before walking back over to Betty.Betty suddenly went cold and protective with in herself. "I should go... You and Bella seem like a good couple." She whispered.

Jughead laughed softly. “It’s not like that. She’s my friend. She owes me dinner every Wednesday because I helped her and her boyfriend get together.” Jughead said.

"Oh." Betty felt extremely embarrassed.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” He smiled.

"I'm not embarrassed. She's your type though." She mumbled.

“My type? Do I have a type?” Jughead joked.

"Yes! Blondes, smart ones actually. They have to funny and kid too. Always remember the little things."

“You’d be correct.” He smirked.

"See, I know stuff."

“Then how is Bella my type?” He teased. “She’s a brunette.”

"She's just feels like it."

“She’s not my type. If you’re making that assumption off our our connection, we kissed once but there was no connection.” Jughead said.“We’re great friends but nothing more.” He added.

Betty just nodded.

“Want some Mac and cheese?” He asked.

"Nope. Vegan."

“That doesn’t sound like you at all.” Jughead said.

"Yeah well it's been a new change. I'm trying to be healthy. I eat vegan foods for a week each month."

“Well then you’re missing out. Bel’s mac and cheese is the best.” Jughead said.

"Sure it is." She rolled her eyes. "Plus Mamma Cooper is diving me insane saying I've piled it on."

“You’ve been the same size forever Betts. You’re tiny.” Jughead said. “God, I hate your mom.”

"I haven't." She whispered.

“Yes you have.” He whispered. “You’re gorgeous, Betts.”

"Juggie..."She smiled blushing." You don't look too bad yourself. "She yawned.

Jughead smiled. “You tired?”

"I've been working all day. I just wanted to watch shows with V and bitch about my boss." She whispered.

“Well, I’m not V but we can watch shows and you can bitch about your boss.”

"She's a bitch Juggie."

"Why's that?" He asked.

“She’s just evil.” 

“Why though?” Jughead said.

"I have to mark all these English exams by tomorrow."

“You’re a teacher?”

"Yeah." She smiled."That's why I'm so pissed at V." She added.

“What did she do?”

"I normally have the place to myself to mark but she kicked me out. She'd go over to Arch's and I'd work." She explained.

“Then move out.” Jughead said. “I need a roommate. Move in with me.”

"Your delusional." She laughed.

"Betts I'm serious!"He pouted.

" So am I. I'll think about it. "

_______

The next day Betty was on the subway to work. She had all the marked papers. Jughead ended up helping her mark them.She smiled when she got a text from him.

J: Hey Betts! Want to come over again tonight? I’m going to be bored and Bella and Mark are going on date night

B : working late, sorry :(

J: that’s okay. I’ll see you some other time :)

Later on throughout the day Jughead looked up schools around the area. He finally found out what school she works at after an hour of researching. He wanted to suprise her after her meeting.

Later that day there was a knock on her classroom door."V come in!" She shouted.

“Actually it’s me.” Jughead said walking in. “Hey.”

"Jug? How? What? Why?" Betty smiled but was seriously confused.

“I was bored.” He said.

"Wow I'm special." She joked feeling hurt.

“I’m just kidding. I wanted to see you.” He smiled

"Really? You could have waited till tonight. Your coffee machine is better than ours." She teased.

“You said you were working late.”

"I am. My meeting just ended." She told him.

“Yeah but you said you couldn’t come over.”

"Because I have to plan some lessons for tomorrow." She pouted. "I'm trying to think what to do with them. I think I have the perfect project."

“I could help.”

"No need. I'm a independent woman Jughead. Plus it's the best one yet. I just have to prepare my presentation. Think of a prize and then I can have a glass of wine and pizza in the tub." She smiled.

"What were you thinking?"

"They have to write a story." She smiled.

“Classic Betty Cooper.” Jughead smiled.

"Miss Cooper to you." She smirked. "Your going in DT for not bringing me an apple or a coffee." She teased as she came to stand in front of him.

"You much rather have strawberries. I think I'm in the clear." He smiled as he gently placed his hands on her waist.

Betty bit her lip and smiled. 

He looked like he was going to kiss her but instead he took his hands off her waist and changed the subject.

“I should probably talk to Archie at some point. He was really pissed at me when I moved.” Jughead said.

"You should." She smiled faintly. She walked back around to her desk and started to put the power point together.

“Has Arch or Ronnie talked about me at all or have they completely forgotten my existence?” Jughead said.

"You're kidding right. Arch misses you like crazy. Ronnie will never admit it to you but she's missed you too." Betty told him. "And I love you." She whispered to herself.

“Okay.” Jughead smiled, not hearing her whisper.

"Come here." Betty smiled taking his hand on hers. "Thank you for surprising me." She said as she hugged him sitting on his lap.

Jughead smiled and hugged her back."This reminds me of the blue and gold." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled."How did you get in?" She asked confused.

"I might have said I'm your boyfriend." He whispered.

"Sam and Avery are going to give me shit for not telling them about your lie."

“Maybe.” He laughed.

"Juggie you could have told them the truth." She pouted.

Just then two women came bursting through the door. "Called it baby." Sam smirked.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Avery said. 

“Oops.” Jughead laughed.

"Told you." She glared at him. "Tell you guys what?"She asked innocently.

“That you have a boyfriend!”

"Because I don't."

"Ouch baby."Jughead teased her.

Betty rolled her eyes and giggled"Jug, is this your way of trying to get back at me because of the bell thing?" She asked pouting.

“Yep.”

"See they have pet names. Don't try convince me other wise. You two are totally dating." Avery said.

“Yep. We are.” Jughead joked.

"Juggie!"

"She's even on his lap." Sam teased.

“We’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” Avery teased as they left the room

Betty just hit him playfully. "You imbecile!"She angrily said.

Betty couldn't also help the excited feeling of knowing what he did to see her.Jughead burst out laughing

"Not funny!"

“It’s a little funny.”

"To you, their my best friends Jug." She whispered.

“I’m sorry.” He smiled

Betty just glared at him as she worked on the power point. She didn't speak to him till she was completely finished.Jughead just smirked because she never got off of his lap.

"You owe Jones."

"How so Miss Cooper?" He teased.

She just glared at him. 

“How?” He smirked

"Figure it out. I'm much more stubborn now."

“How about.... I owe you a hug.” He teased

"No! You give me them anyway."

"No I don't. I'm a intervert, loner Betts." He smiled at her.

“How about.... I’ll... kiss you.” He joked.

"You were going to do that earlier." She mumbled.

“Maybe I was... Maybe I wasn’t.” He teased. 

"You had your hands on my fucking hips Jug." She whispered.

“Like this?” Jughead said as he put his hands on her hips again.

"We were standing."Jughead stood up, pulling her with him."I think we were like this." She whispered. Jughead pulled her close against him."We've in this situation before." He reminds her.

“But you’ve never kissed me.” She whispered.

"How stupid of me, Miss Cooper."

Jughead leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It only lasted a couple seconds before Jughead pulled back almost right away. “How about that?” He whispered. 

"You're still not forgiven." She whispered. "But," He phone began to ring.

“Sorry. Let me get this.” She said picking up the phone. “Hello?”

"B... Arch has dumped me!" Veronica cried.

"I'm on my way." Betty said reassuring her.“What happened?” Jughead said.

"Arch." Betty told him grabbing her stuff.

“Oh... well.... I’ll see you around. I guess.” Jughead said. The fact that she didn’t give him a full explanation hurt. It finally hit him that he’s not a part of the core four anymore. He’s basically a stranger. Jughead turned and left the room. He went outside and got onto his motorcycle.

"Jug!" She ran out after him. He just turned to look at her. "Arch broke up with her. Also.." She pulled him down for a kiss. "I've waited to do that."

Jughead smiled. “I’ll see you soon, I hope.” He whispered.

Betty just nodded as she hailed a cab.She watched as Jughead got onto his bike and drove awayShe couldn't believe that just happened. The past two days felt like a dream. She needed to pinch herself to tell her its not a dream. Now she was on the way home to deal with the mess she likes to call Archibald Andrews.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty Cooper unlocked the apartment door to find Veronica balling her eyes out in their bath tub.“V? What did he say? Tell me everything.” Betty said

"That dick, I need time Ronnie. He's fucking other girls."

“What? You’ve been together for over a year! He told you he loved you! Do you know who the other girls are? We literally just moved here. Who could it be?”

"We've been on and off. Sabrina and Ethel." She whispered. "I cloned his phone messages.

"You look radient." She added.

“I’m just in a good mood. But I’ll tell you about it some other time. Today is about you.” Betty whispered.Betty pulled Veronica in for a hug. “You deserve better V. Arch is a dick.” Betty added.

"Regs been messaging me to meet up now I'm officially in the city. We've been here a month and I've been putting it off." Veronica whispered.

“Then go for Reg! He’s a great guy.” Betty smiled. “You’d also never believe who lives down the hall.... Jughead Jones.”

“Scrawny, loner, writer, guy you’ve been in love with, Jughead Jones?” Veronica said. 

“Yeah.” Betty smiled"We'll have to have drinkd." Veronica said.

"He doesn't drink." Betty smiled."We'll have to have drinkd." Veronica said.

"He doesn't drink." Betty smiled.

“Then we’ll have to go get coffee sometime. I haven’t seen him in nine years. How is he?” Veronica said. 

"He's sexy, handsome and smart." Betty smiled thinking about him.

“So you’re definitely still in love with him?” Veronica smiled. 

"He's a lot more Flirty now. We...never mind."

“No. Tell me.”

"He surprised me at work. Pretend to be my boyfriend so he could see me. We almost kissed! Then we kissed!" Betty smiled brighter.

“You kissed Jughead?!” Veronica smiled.

"Yes, I don't know where I got the courage actually. I think maybe from last night with Bell."

“Who’s Bell?”

"Long story. Let's say I'm jealous." She pouted.

“Well it seems like Jughead it’s pretty into you too.” Veronica smiled. 

Betty’s phone buzzed and she was happy to see it was a text from Jughead. Her smile faded as she read the message. 

J: Hey Betts. I’m going to be out of town the next two weeks. I just got a call saying I need to be there for a photoshoot. I’ll leave you a key to my place so you can use the coffee machine :) while I’m away, you can text or call me if you need anything. I leave tomorrow morning so I won’t be able to say bye in person. I’ll see you soon, bye.

"What's up B?" Veronica asked.

Betty just showed her the message. She was trying not to cry.“Aw Betty it’s going to be okay. It’s just two weeks. You survived nine years without him. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Veronica said.

"He'll be going with Bella." She whispered. "Nine years I tried to get in contact ."

“Don’t be jealous of this Bella girl. I’m sure he’s not interested in her.” Veronica said. “Why don’t you go say bye in person? I’ll be okay. I just need to get my mind off Archie.”

"Thank you V."She smiled hugging her before she left.Betty walked down the hallway and knocked on Jughead’s door. 

He answered in only his pajama pants. She couldn’t help but stare at his bare chest. “Betts? Hey.” His eyes lit up when he saw her.

"You're going without saying goodbye again Jones." She pouted.

"You were with Ronnie." He said moving so she walk in further.

"So, I've just got you back and you're leaving again. For how long? Will you come back? Where are you going? Why couldn't you tell me last night? We haven't spoke about you know what properly." She nervously rambled.

“Hey... Betts calm down...” Jughead said. “I’ll be gone for two to three weeks. It’s for a photoshoot in Italy. I was the only photographer they wanted for some reason. I’m coming back, I couldn’t just leave you like that. I only found out that I need to be there an hour ago. That’s why I didn’t tell you sooner.” Jughead said.

"Italy? Wow." She whispered."With Bella?"She asked. 

“No. Not with Bella. She’s a model and doesn’t technically work with me. Yesterday was the last day she was a part of the photoshoot with me.” Jughead said.

"Oh. Of course she is."She whispered to herself." Italy, then. "

“Yeah. I’ve never been there but it looks beautiful.” Jughead smiled

"It does doesn't it. You're so lucky Juggie, it's been my dream to go there."

“I won’t really get to enjoy it. I’ll be working non stop and I’ll barely even get a chance to sleep.” Jughead said. “Come with me. I won’t really get to spend that much time with you but if you want to, you should really come with me.”

"I can't just drop work Jug. You're still in my bad books but that offer just crawled you out of it." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled softly. “It was worth a try.”

"Yeah. Maybe next time." She sadly said.

“Maybe I’ll take you someday.” He smiled.

"I should go." She whispered.

“Oh... okay.”

"We both have early mornings. I have a heart broken V to take care off." She whispered.

“I’ll see you next month then.” He whispered.

"Next month? You said two weeks."

“I said about two weeks to three weeks.” He said. “Sometimes it extends to four weeks.”

"Oh."

Jughead walked over into his kitchen and pulled open a drawer. He pulled out a key and walked back over to her. “If you want to use the coffee machine or you need anything, feel free to stop by.” He said, handing her the key.

"I don't want your keys Jones. I want you here." Betty whispered.

“I can’t Betty. I’m sorry.” Jughead said. “But please take the key. If you need anything just stop by even though I won’t be around.”

"I know you can't. I'm proud of you Juggie. I'm still not taking your key." She told him.

"Please!" She just shook her head.

"I came here to say goodbye and have a good time."

“Fine. Don’t take the key.” Jughead said.

"I'll take a hug though."

“Okay.” Jughead whispered as he pulled her in for a hug.Betty kisses his cheek before pulling back.

“I’ll see you soon.” Jughead said.

"Message me, I don't want to stop speaking for a month."

"I promise." He smiled.

With that and an extra five minutes of saying goodbye, Betty went back to her apartment. Jughead on the other hand went to bed.

For the rest of the night Betty and Veronica watched Netflix while drinking wine, eating food, and talking.

______

It's been a week since Jughead had gone for work. Betty's currently sitting in the staff room. She knew time zones were different between them.

Jughead had been texting her once a day. He had been to busy to have conversations but he still made an effort to say good morning or goodnight.She was suprise when she got a photo message from him.

It was a picture of him at one of the sites for the photoshoots. He was holding up a sign that said ‘I wish you were here! Someday I’m going to show you the world.’

She looked at it whilst she marked work. She couldn't help but tear up. She decided to head back to her class room. As soon as she was in her class room she took a picture of herself with her glasses on with all her marking.  
Jughead sent her a smiling face emoji. She figured he didn’t have enough time to send her a proper text.

Jughead put his phone away as he turned to Bella. It turned out she was working this trip. "Lover girl?" She asked.

“Yeah.” He smiled. “But we’re just friends.”

"Sure." She teased.

“We’re just friends for now. I want to take things slow with her.” Jughead said. “Unlike you and Mark who hooked up the day you met.”

"Hey! Don't judge me." She pouted. "I had an itch."

“Yeah sure.” Jughead laughed.

"He was there to scratch it. Plus we were doing some steamy shots that day."

“What about me?” Mark said, walking over to them. 

“Oh nothing babe.” Bella smiled.

"How you two scratched each others itches." Jughead teased.

“Oh yeah. I think I’m a little itchy right now.” Mark teased. 

“God, you guys fuck all the time, you remind me of.... never mind.” Jughead said. He was going to say Archie and Veronica but he remembered he wasn’t exactly their friend anymore.

"Who? That chic I've seen in our building with that red head." Bella said. Jughead just nodded.

B: I know it's late there, so good night Juggie. X I'll be asleep when you wake up. Eat something tasty and cultural for me. I miss you x.  
Jughead smiled down at his phone before he typed out a message. 

J: I miss you too

Bella snatched his phone out his hand. She then started to type something out.

J: I love you.

She then handed the phone back to him.“Bella! Seriously? How am I going to explain that?” Jughead said, pissed off. Jughead started to type out an explanation.

"Oh come on Juggie. You needed the push." She teased.

J: that was Bella. I'm so sorry, it's not like I don't love you because I do. It's just... Fuck. I'm going to stop now.

Jughead turned off his phone and put it away to save himself from the embarrassment.

"Bell! Seriously why?"

" Forsythe you got me to take that photo. She was jealous of me. She loves you too."

“I doubt that.” Jughead said.

"You're blind to love. Now come on let's finish up for the day. My boyfriend has an itch."Jughead rolled his eyes and got back to work.

A week turned into a fortnight. A fortnight turned into three weeks, three weeks turned into a month. After a month of hard work Jughead was exhausted. The second he got back home he just went right to bed.

Betty had started a news paper club at the school. She's only just getting home after over seeing this week's meeting. The next morning Jughead texted Betty. 

J: Hey. I just got home last night, in case you were wondering :)

They haven’t texted much since the whole texting accident with Bella.

B: K

Jughead sighed and put his phone away. He decided to spend the rest of the day in bed.It was a Saturday and Betty had been toying with the idea of going over to his. Veronica was out on a date with Reggie and she's in the house alone.

Betty spent the day reading but she was so tempted to go see Jughead.She decided to bite the bullet and just do it. She was still in her pj's when she went over. What she forgot was that she was wearing his old tshirt from high school when he left it around at hers.

After knocking a few times Jughead came and answered the door. He was rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. Betty could tell he had just woken up. “Hey.” He whispered, he looked surprised to see her.

"Hey." She smiled faintly.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. He seemed genuinely confused but also happy to see her.

"I'm pissed at you but also really missed you." She admitted.

“I missed you too.” He whispered

Betty just awkwardly stood there. They haven't spoken about the kiss, the photo or the message. Veronica has been trying to get her for weeks to admit that they were something more but she wasn't budging.

Jughead looked like he wanted to kiss her but also looked like he was waiting for her to make the first move. 

As much as he wanted to take things slow, he also wanted her to kiss him."Not gonna invite me in?" She asked.

"Shit yeah." He stood aside letting her in.

"You owe me good coffee." She pouted.

“Okay.” Jughead said as he walked over to the coffee machine

"An a explanation."

“An explanation for what?”

"Ghosting me!" She glared at him.

“I’ve been busy!”

"Bullshit! I've seen you active on your Instagram and messenger." She called him out.

“You’ve been stalking me, Cooper?” He teased. She just stood there giving him her teacher pose. The one that says stop messing around.“You’re as intimidating as a kitten.” He joked. She then started walking to the door.

“Betts, stop.” He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back around to face him. “I was joking.”

"I know." She pouted crossing her arms.

“I’m sorry, Betty. After that whole thing with Bella texting you, I was embarrassed.”

"You shouldn't have been."She told him.

" I know I just... Wait! Isn't that mine from high school?"

“Stop changing the subject.” Betty teased.

“I embarrassed because... never mind. It’s not important.”

"No please! You ignored me for a month it must be." Betty stubbornly said.

“It’s just... I knew you weren’t going to say it back. I know that’s stupid to care about... I mean we’ve only kissed once.... I don’t know where I’m going with this.” Jughead said

"You're incredibly stupid Jones!"

“What do you mean?”

"You are stupid."

“Why?”

"Figure it out!" She said as walked away.

Jughead walked after her. “Betty.... do you love me?” He whispered. “Is that why I’m stupid? Would you have said it back?”

"I... May... I." Just then her phone rang. "It's Polly." She whispered.

Jughead just noddedShe accepted the call and started to head back to her apartment. She was on the phone about 45 minutes when she could finally end it.

However, all Jughead could think about her stuttering. He didn't get a proper answer out of her. Yes he probably desvered that. Yes he's annoyed. Yes he's scared. All he did was decide to push back his feelings for that night. It like he became second nature to him. He just wished and hoped that the answer was yes.


	3. Chapter 3

A week has gone by since Betty left Jughead with only a stutter for an answer. They've spoken since but only briefly. Jughead has been working long hours and leaves for work first thing in the morning and comes home in the middle of the night.

They've been dancing around each other. Betty didn't know what to do. How does she tell him that he hurt her all those years ago without realising it. She couldn't, could she.

One day when Betty was unlocking the door to her apartment, she saw an exhausted Jughead coming out of the elevator. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Juggie, do you want some food?" She asked.

"I'm okay, Betts. I'm just going to go to bed." He whispered.

"Oh... Okay. Are you okay? You never turn down homemade meals?" She asked worried about him.

"I haven't slept since I got home from Italy." He whispered. "Work has been pretty tough."

"Juggie, I'm sorry. I've not helped." She said as she walked over to him.

"It's okay. I've just been working long hours."

"So you don't want company?" She asked innocently.

"From you? Always. I'm just tired."

"I can just sit there with you." She smiled.

"Okay." He smiled softly.

"I can do this marking too."

"Okay." Jughead said as he walked over and unlocked his apartment door.

They headed in together. Jughead got changed into his pj's as he then come out to see Betty working at his coffee table. Jughead plopped himself down on the couch and grabbed the blanket.

"You really are tired." Betty whispered as she came to join him for a little bit.

Jughead was half asleep and he grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him. He then wrapped his arms around her."Juggie." She whispered.

"Betts." He whispered

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling."

"Since when are you a cuddler?" She teased smiling at him.

"Since I saw you again."

"Come here." She whispered.

He leans forward into her. She turns her face and places his head in her hands. Jughead just smiled softly. Betty smirked to herself before leaning in and kissing him.Jughead smiled into the kiss before kissing her back.

"Yes." She whispered leaving no context to it.

"Is that your answer to the question I asked you last week?" He whispered.

She just nodded.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispered before promptly falling asleep, holding her close. That could only mean one thing, he loved her too.

The next morning Jughead woke up to Betty's 5 am alarm for work."Fuck." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes."Sorry." She mumbled as she swipes it off.

Jughead just fell right back asleep."Juggie... You're on me." She whispered.

Jughead didn't seem to budge. He was completely asleep again.She managed to move herself so she could sneak over to hers to head to school. She managed to do it as she's on the subway heading to the High School.

Two hours later, she got a text from Jughead. 

J: good morning :)

B: morning sleepily head.

J: that was the best sleep I've gotten all year :) but now I'm back to crazy hours and no sleep. Fun!

B: Not! I could be your cuddle buddy.

J: I would love that :)

B: good, it's, been a day.

J: haven't you only been at work for two hours?

B: 3.5

J: what was so crazy about it?

B: meeting, plus a meeting with a parent. Remind me never to be like them.

J: lol I'm sure it wasn't that bad

B: I got stepped on and shoved.

J: who was it?! I'll go over there an kick their ass

B: I could have slapped her.

J: I've got to go, Betts. The models I'm doing a photoshoot for just got here. You'll have to tell me about it later :)

B: love you x

J: I love you :)

Even though Betty had a bad morning it was turning around.Her and Jughead still haven't discussed what they are yet. Even though they loved each other, they haven't even discussed anything relationship related.

She didn't want to know just yet. She wanted to see where it will go without labeling themselves. Jughead wanted to take things slow and stay friends. Even though he loved her, he just wanted to see where what they have was headed. He wanted things to stay the same. But with being able to kiss her now.

______

Betty was on the subway on the ride home when she got her bagged mugged. She was shook upShe went right to Jughead's apartment but he was still at work. She went back home and sat down on the couch next to Veronica. 

"What happened B?"

"Subway muggers. They took my fucking bag. Luckily I had my phone in my bra. I've just froze my credit card so noone could use it." She whispered shaking.Veronica pulled her in for a hug."I need a car!" She whispered.

"You can borrow mine until you get one. I'll just use my personal driver." Veronica said."No its okay. I'll ask Jug for a lift."

Veronica smirked. "So... you and Jughead?"

"Friends." She smiled.

"Bummer." Veronica said. "I really thought he was going to be the one to take your virginity."

"Okay! I'm going to my room now!" Betty said standing up.

"What? You're still a virgin, B! You really need to get laid. And I think Jughead is the perfect candidate."

"I can't hear you." She shouted.

"Fine. I'll stop. Sorry." Veronica giggled"Thank you." Betty whispered.

"But really, that kiss meant nothing?"

"Do you think it meant nothing?"

"I don't know B. You won't tell me anything about your relationship with Jughead." She said. "Also, you need to bring him over. I still haven't seen him."

"Me and Juggie are us. I love him." She whispered.

"Oh my god!" Veronica said. "Have you told him?"Betty just stayed silent."Have you? Please tell me, B."

"It's complicated." She whispered

"Fine. Keep me out of your personal life, it's not like we're best friends or anything." Veronica said sarcastically

"Bella took his phone and messaged me I love you. Then he practically ignored me for a month whilst he worked in Italy. Then I saw him whilst he was home we spoke a bit about how pissed I was for the Ghosting. Anyway I called him stupid. He asked me if I love him. I stuttered my phone rang. Fast forward to yesterday we hadn't seen each other in a week. He sleepily cuddled me. I kissed him and said yes. He said night love before falling asleep. "

"Aww!"Just then there was a knock at the door.Veronica got up to go answer it."B it's for you." Veronica smirked.

"Hey Ron.." Jughead said.

"Jughead."Veronica wanted to act pissed off at him for leaving even though she missed him. She just walked back over to the couch."Juggie." Betty smiled.

"I got your message. Are you okay? We need to go to the police. Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay." She whispered. "Just a little shaken up." 

Jughead pulled her in for a hug."I'm so glad you're safe. First that parent now this."Betty just smiled at how much he cared."I could cuddle you." He whispered into her ear.

"You'd fall asleep." She giggled."Maybe. I left work early to check on you so I'm not as tired as I would be if I stayed all day."

"Juggie!"

"What?"

Betty just hugged him again crying."Don't cry." He whispered"Let me."

"Okay." He whispered into her hair.Betty pulled him into her room so she could kiss him.Jughead smiled and kissed her back."You took time off work for me."She whispered." I have to ask a big favour. "

"What is it?" Jughead smiled."You're car."

"What about it?"

"Would you take me to work till I get one." Betty smiled."Of course Betts. You can just use it. I haven't used it in awhile. I've just been using my bike."

"You can keep it for as long as you'd like." He added."That was my way of trying to see you every morning Juggie." She whispered."Is that so Cooper?" He teased smiling.

"Yes." She whispered as him.Jughead smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips."Can you stay here tonight?" She whispered still shaking."Of course I can Betts." He smiled softly.

"Okay, Juggie?"

"Yeah, Betts?"

"I... It doesn't matter." She whispered hugging him."Okay." He whispered."Liked you since high school."

"Really? You have?" Jughead smiled. "I've liked you since we were kids."

"I was scared to tell you. It hurt when you left." She whispered looking into his eyes."I'm so sorry, Betts." He whispered."It wasn't your fault." She whispered in a yawn.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He smiled. "I'll stay as long as I can but I do have to be up early for work."

"Me too." She whispered. "When am I going to see your work?"

"You should come visit me sometime." Jughead smiled. "It's about a fifteen minute drive from here, it's 'Jones photography'."

"Really! You did it." She smiled up at him."Yeah." He smiled."I'm so proud of you baby." She whispered. She didn't realise it just slipped out."Baby?" He smiled. 

"Sorry, it slipped out." 

"I like it." He whispered."Plus I have no filter when I'm tried and snappy."

"Neither do I." Jughead whispered. "Let's get some sleep."

"You can, I just want to lie in your arms. It feels like a dream." She smiled."It really does." He whispered.

"You work too much. I can't ask you out."

"Sorry, babe." He smiled. "But I'll have you know, I was planning on asking you out."

"Really? Me." She whispered.

"Yep." He smiled.

"I don't know why? I've been singing since high school."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How many people have you dated?" Jughead asked. 

"None."She whispered.

"Seriously?" Jughead said, surprised. "Besides me, how many people have you kissed?"

"3."

"But you haven't dated anyone?" Jughead said. "Have you slept with anyone?"

"No." She whispered."Nobody wanted me."

"Well I have a feeling, that might all change." He whispered. Betty blushed at his hidden meaning, of wanting her. 

"Have you dated anyone?" She asked. 

"I've dated 3 girls." He whispered."Oh." She whispered hurt a little. "Anyone nice?"

"Not as nice as you." Jughead whispered with a soft smile. 

"How many people have you kissed?" 

"4."

"5 now." She whispered kissing him back.Jughead smiled. 

"Have you slept with anyone?" She whispered. 

"I've slept with two people." Jughead whispered."Okay." She whispered looking away.

"Don't do that." He whispered, turning her to look at him. 

"They honestly didn't mean anything, babe. One of them was my girlfriend from the south side. As terrible as it sounds, I only dated her to get over you. The next person was a drunken one night stand in college."

"No its okay Juggie."He just nodded."You're sexy. I get it, trust me." She smiled.Jughead smiled and kissed her."You know I can't get my work friends to stop speaking about you."

"What are they saying?" He smiled. 

"Everything V has been saying and more. What's the sex like? How'd you meet? Where did you find a god."Jughead burst out laughing."It's not funny because I don't know what to say. I don't know what we are. Are we friends that kiss and cuddle?"

"For now... Yeah." Jughead said. "But I have every intention on you being my girl soon."

"Your girl?"

"Yep."

"Okay." She whispered smiling.Jughead smiled and hugged her."So how beautiful was Italy?" She asked"It was really beautiful. I just didn't get to enjoy it."

"Why?"

"I was working the whole time. I love my job but it really tired me out."

"Come on let's cuddle." Jughead said with a boyish grin. Betty smiled and leaned into him. It didn't take long before they were both asleep in each others hands.

The next morning Betty woke up alone. She found a note on her bedside table along with his car keys. 

Good morning! You can keep my car for as long as you need it. I won't be around tonight but hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you have a good day!  
\- Jug

Betty just smiled to herself. She knew she's going to stop by after work tonight.Betty then went to work with a smile on her face.At work they do this charity fundraising. It's in a couple of months. They have a day where the school is off time tabling. Each class are against each other to raise the money for their charity. Some classes have teamed up. This year Betty's class was getting the teachers to do lip synce battles against each other and getting the kids to pay to see the show.

Betty had a fun day at work and it surprisingly went by quickly.The kids spent an hour planning the event. She managed to slip out without anyone seeing her. She wanted to surprise Jughead. He hadn't been eating properly either. She decided to take him food.

Betty went to the building he worked at and walked up to the lady at the front desk so she could ask if Jughead was there."Hello, Miss Smith." She smiled and looked at her name tag. "Is Mr Jones there?"

"He's in the back editing right now, but I can send him out in five minutes." The lady smiled. "Or you can head back there. It's the first door on the left." She added. 

"I'm his girlfriend and I came to surprise him, that's all. Thank you so much." Betty smiled. She also thought to get a little even.Betty headed to the back and knocked on his office door. 

"Come in." He said."Pizza dilevery."

"Betts." He smiled as she came in the door. "It's not pizza but it's food."Jughead got up and hugged her."It's my cheat day so I brought burgers and milkshakes." She giggled.

"My favorite." He smiled."Yeah." She smiled back at him.

Jughead took her hand and pulled her down onto the couch with him."So this is where your hiding from me." She teased."Yep. I've been stuck in here editing all day." Jughead said. 

Betty looked around the office. It was all dark and there were books everywhere. She also saw blankets and pillows on the couch and figured he slept there some nights."I can't persuade you to take a break and give me a tour." She batted her eye lashes.

"Stop being so cute." He smiled. "Of course I'll give you a tour."

"I can't help it Juggie." She pouted.Jughead smiled and held her hand. "People are busy so we have to stay quiet." He said as they got up and left his office.

"I work in a high school. I know the rules it's like a library but photography."

Jughead took her to one of the photoshoot rooms. No one was in there. There were a bunch of props, lights, and backdrops."So what's so special about this room?" 

"We have four rooms like this. They're for our photoshoots that aren't on site."

"So storage rooms?"

"Kind of. We use them to take portraits too."

"Cool." She smiled.

"Most of the rooms are pretty boring so I won't include them in the tour, but this one I my favorite." He took her to the photo developing room. There were photos hanging everywhere and the lighting was red. "This is where we develop all of our printed photos."

"Can I see the first one you ever did?"

"Sure. But first I want you to meet someone." Jughead said. A tall man with light brown hair came walking out of the back foot of the room. "Betty, this is Mark."

"Hi."She smiled." Best friend?"She whispered."Hi." Mark smiled back. 

"Yeah, he's my best friend. He's also Bella's boyfriend." Jughead whispered back."Oh." She smiled.

They talked to Mark for a little while before he went back to work.They were now back in his office. She knew he was working but she risked sitting on his lap. "So are you the creator of all this?"She asked.

"Yep." He smiled. "I opened it right after college."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah." He smiled."I wish I was here though." She whispered.

"You can visit as often as you'd like."

"I know. I just mean by your side when you opened it." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled."I should go right?" She asked.

"You can stay." He smiled. "As long as you being here isn't interrupting your schedule. I'd really like to have you here."

"I'm head of marking and lesson plans. I can do some research on our charity event later."She smiled." Plus you owe me that picture. I want to know the picture that put Juggie on the map. "

Jughead opened up his desk and went through his files. He then pulled out a photo that carefully sealed in plastic so it wouldn’t get ruined. “This is it.” He smiled. It was a photo of Pop’s diner taken right before he left. The vintage cars and lighting on the photo made it look beautiful.

Betty started to tear up. She missed pops. She remembered all the great memories they had there.“Don’t cry, Betty.” He whispered, wiping away her tears."It's stunning and it's just that Pops..." She whispered.

“I miss it.” Jughead said. “I wish I could go back but I don’t have a reason to. I haven’t spoken to my dad in ten years.” Jughead said.

"Pops past last year. You're dad owns it now." She whispered 

“Really? Looks like I’m never going there again.” Jughead mumbled.

"He bought it because he knew how much it meant to you and wanted to be closer to you some how. He's changed Jug."

“He treated me like shit.”

"I know but he's changed Jug. He's helped me alot." She whispered.

“I still don’t want to see him.”

"Okay. He helped me through a lot Jug. He knew I was struggling with out you there."

“When did he get out of prison?”

"2 years after you left. But he heard people talking about how I was doing and wrote to me. Asked if he could see me." She smiled faintly.“Does he still drink?”

"No he stopped when he got arrested. He's got a sponsor and everything. When he got out I went to meetings with him."She explained.Jughead just nodded

"We both helped each other. He helped me get into college when Alice gave my college fund away." 

“Alice did what?” Jughead said, surprised.

"Yeah." She whispered.

“Well then, another reason why I hate her.” Jughead said. “Also, has my dad said anything about my mom or Jellybean?”

"He's made amends with them. I've seen them. They miss you."

“I cut all contact with my dad and last time I tried to speak to my mom she told me she didn’t want to see me. That was 12 years ago.”

"He talks about you all the time. He's been trying to contact you as soon as you got out. I tried to help but you were too good at hiding." She whispered.Jughead nodded.

"I'm sorry baby."

“Don’t be.”

"But I am." She pouted.

The door to his office opened with out a knock. "I swear to fucking God they can go fuck off. I want a pizza not a fucking salad." Bella said.

“Hey Bel.” Jughead said.

"Please be my saving grace Jones."

“What? Your manager annoying you again?”

"Yes. Fucking dick telling me what I can and can't eat."

“There’s some left over pizza in the mini fridge in Mark’s office.” Jughead said.

"You're my hero Jonesy! I love you."

“I love you too, Bel.” He said. She smiled and left the room.

Betty got uncomfortable. He used to never be able to be like that with her. She got of his lap and moved to the sofa. Breathing trying not to break down.

“Betty. I know what you’re thinking. I love her like a friend. I’m in love with you. I always have been. And if you’re thinking that I’ve never been able to tell you I love you before it’s because I’m in love with you. It’s a completely different kind of love.” He whispered

She just nodded.Jughead nodded slightly and looked back at his computer."I should go and leave you to work. You obviously want or need to." She whispered.

“Well, what else was I going to do? You didn’t say anything.”

"Because I don't know what to say or do. I told you everything about my dating life last night. It's non existening. I have no clue what to do." She whispered.

“Well, I love you Betty. Can’t that be a start?” Jughead whispered.

"Yes. But I've distracted you enough."

“So you want to leave?”

"Do you want me to leave? Are we going to argue?" She questioned.

“I don’t want you to go.”

"You didn't answer the last question." She whispered.

"No of course not. Your jealous, I was jealous of Archie. But I have to admit it's kind of sexy when your jealous."

Betty was caught off guard and blushed. 

Jughead just smirked."Would I kiss a friend like this?"He asked pulling her in for a long passionate kiss.

" Yes you just did. "

“Right.” He whispered.Betty just raised her eye brows at him.Jughead didn’t say anything."Man love ignoring me." She whispered to herself.

“I’m not ignoring you.”

"Speak to me please."

“Do you only want to be friends?” Jughead said."No." She said stepping closer to him.“You want to be more than friends?” He whispered."Yes." She whispered kissing him.

“Then let me take you on a date. Are you free Sunday?” He smirked.

"Sunday? I can make it work. But why Sunday." She smiled.

“That’s the only day I’m free this week. Unless you want me to take off another day.”

"I can't ask you to do that. You came to me when I needed help."

“Then Sunday it is.” He whispered.

"I can't believe it."She whispered kissing him again.Jughead smiled and kissed her back passionately

. This was different than any of their other kisses. It was needy and heated.She moaned into the kiss surprising herself. "I was going to kiss you the day you said you were leaving. I couldn't do it because you told me you were leaving." She whispered moving closer to him.

“You should’ve. I would’ve tried to not lose contact.” Jughead said as he pulled her onto his lap."It hurt to kiss you then you'd leave. I was protecting myself."Jughead just nodded.

"Mamma Cooper said that I'd never get anyone so I didn't bother trying." She whispered.

“You have me.” Jughead said.

"I'm so lucky." She moaned slightly. 

Jughead smirked and pulled her back for another passionate and heated kiss."Juggie, we should stop. I'm really aroused and your at work." She whispered kissing him.

“Okay.” Jughead whispered with a smirk."I don't want to though. I should go and get an early night." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered."Plus I'm distracting you." She pouted.“Maybe just a little bit.” Jughead smirked. “It’s hard to focus when I have a sexy blonde in my presence.”

"I'm lucky it's just horny teens." She teased.

"I'm a little sexy."

“You’re very sexy.”

"Eat the food I brought you." She whispered smiling. "Maybe I am." She kissed him before reluctantly heading out.

Betty spent the rest of the day thinking about the heated kiss they shared. She kept wondering if Jughead was the one she wanted to go all the way with. It was closing in on 1:00am. She couldn’t really sleep so she was watching Netflix. She heard the elevator ding and figured that was Jughead coming home from work.

She thought she'd check. If he asks about it she's checking the mailbox.She walked outside and saw Jughead walking down to hall to his apartment. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.She walked up to him and kissed him. "I couldn't go to sleep with out saying, goodnight handsome." She smiled.

Jughead smiled lazily and kissed her again. “Goodnight Betts.” He whispered."I... Umm... Do you want to stay again?"She asked.

" You can stay at mine. "He whispered. “Okay.” Betty smiled. 

They looked down the hall to see Archie storm into Veronica and Betty’s apartment. For a few moments they heard screaming and yelling and then it completely went silent. They then heard soft moans. 

“Did he not even see us?” Jughead laughed softly.“Come on, let’s just go inside. I need my cuddle buddy.” Jughead added with a yawn.

"I'm use to. Maybe I can show them what it's like." She whispered comping into his flat.

"What the arguing or the sex?" He teased.Betty just playfully rolled her eyes. 

Jughead went to his bedroom to change into his pajama pants. When he came back out he was only wearing pants and his chest was bare. She noticed he had a delicate snake tattoo on his side."That for the serpents baby." She whispered tracing it.

“Yeah.” He whispered. 

"It's gorgeous." She smiled. She then lifts up her shirt to show him a tattoo of her own. It's a pretty little delicate pair of angle wings saying underneath it 'You're so much stronger than all the white noise.'

“I joined them right after my dad was sent to jail. I became the leader and they became my family. They were all I had. They moved to New York right after I did. I’m not as involved but I’m still a part of them.” Jughead whispered as he looked down at her tattoo. “Betty.” He smiled, tracing his finger over it. “It’s beautiful.”

"It's your words." She whispered.

“I know.” He whispered with a smile. “I can’t believe you got a tattoo of it.”

"I hit rock bottom Juggie. Shit went down. Let's just say that." Remembering her time at the sisters.“I’m so sorry I wasn’t around.” He whispered. 

"You couldn't have prevented this Juggie. I was going there if I liked it or not."

“Tell me everything. What happened?” Jughead sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap.

"I can't." She whispered crying. "You don't know the sisters."Jughead wiped her tears away and rested her forehead on his.

“That’s okay, Betts. Maybe someday you can tell me. But I’m just so sorry your mother sent you there. And I wish that when I left, I would’ve taken you with me.”

"I can tell you Juggie but it hurts. I was doing fine. I had therapy booked but mom kept pushing pills down my throat. I stopped taking them. She and Polly turned all cult on me. They sent me there. They drugged all the girls to have visions. I figured it out and stopped taking them. Ethel snitched on me so they forced me to take them. They tied me, gave me injections. Trying to get my mind back to normal. I was fine, I just was having bad anxiety. "

“That’s terrible baby.” He whispered, hugging her."So I got this to cover up a scar."

“A scar from what?” He whispered. 

"One time I didn't listen. I was trying to protect myself then stab."Jughead hugged her close to him. 

“I’m so sorry they did that, Betts.”

"I can't change the past but I can change the future. I shit that hell whole down." She said determined.

“You’re cute when you’re determined.” He whispered with a soft smile.

"You're sexy shirtless."She smiled." Plus they're all arrested." 

“That’s good.” Jughead said.

"Thanks to yours truly and your dad." She whispered.

Jughead just noddedBetty just traced his body with her finger tips.Jughead smirked and pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her."I couldn't sleep." She whispered.

“Why not?” He whispered.

"Us." She whispered.

“What about us?” He whispered.

"The kiss, our sex talk."Jughead smirked slightly. “Why would that keep you up?”

"Because you're hot and experienced and I'm not."

“You’re so sexy Betty.” He smirked. “I’m really not that experienced. I may not be a virgin but that doesn’t mean that I knew what I was doing back then. I’m sure I’ll be better at it someday but for now, not exactly.”

"Yeah right Jug. Your touch drives me insane." She whispered. "Seeing you half naked does things to me." Jughead just smirked."Stop that. That's hot."He couldn’t help but smirk again."Juggie stop being so sexy. It's not our data yet." She pouted.

“Then you need to stop being so sexy. It’s distracting.” Jughead teased.

"That's why I left your work smart ass."

“You should’ve stayed.” He smirked. 

"Yeah then fucked on your desk." She teased.“Maybe.” He smirked. Betty just sat in his lap. "Distracted yet." She teased.

"No but now I have my receptionist calling you my girlfriend and asking questions."

“Oops.” She giggled. 

“I guess I do kind of deserve it.”

"You did."She smiled.

" Everyone in the whole building are asking questions. It's so gossipy. It's a good job I love you."He said kissing her.

Betty just smiled into the kiss"Now its equal. I'm not lying your going to be my boyfriend soon. Hopefully before my charity event with the kids." She whispered.

“Hopefully right after our date.” He whispered"I just don't know why you can't ask me now." She shrugged.

"Because Betts I want to do it right for you."

“You deserve better then my asking you at like 2:00am. I want everything to be perfect for you. For us.” He smiled.

"2am, cuddles and kisses perfect."

Jughead smiled and took her hand. They got up off the couch and went to his bedroom. Jughead plopped down on the bed and pulled her along with him."Thought you wanted to sleep." She teased.

“I want to cuddle.” He whispered.

"I know. Just cuddling." She whispered rolling her eyes.

“What? You want more than just cuddling?” He teased.

"You know I do Jones. But I get in not tonight." She whispered snuggling further into his side.

“Depends. What would you want to do?” He teased.

"You blew it tonight Jones."

“Fine.” He pulled her closer to him.

"I know your too tired and I'm a little tired too."

Jughead just nodded as he hugged her.Betty traced circles on to his chest. She felt her eyes getting heaver. The last thing she felt was Jughead kissing her head. Betty just wondered when will they define what they are. What will happen they Jughead finally speaks to Archie. So many what ifs ran though her head.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week went by extremely quickly. It was now Saturday and Jughead went into work early while Betty was with Sam and Avery, working on the charity event.

Jughead had just arrived at work when he saw a message from Betty.

B: Don't work too hard x

J: I’ll try not to :)

B: good x. What no kisses for me? *Pouty face emoji.*

J: stop by later and if you’re lucky I’ll kiss you ;)

B: busy all day :(

J: nooo I miss you :(

B : I have to work too x. Get that ass of yours back to work. X

J: fine x

Jughead put his phone away and smiled to himself. He then went through to his favourite shooting room to set up for his new gig.  
When the receptionist notified Jughead that the people arrived he told her to send them back to the room. Jughead was just trying to get his camera in the right settings when he heard the door open.

"Hey are you J?"

“Yep. That’s me.” Jughead said as he turned around.

Jughead looked up from his camera and willed himself not to say anything stupid. He couldn't believe it right now. It's just his luck.“Archie?” Jughead said.

"Jug?"

Jughead didn’t know whether to hug him or not. He just awkwardly stood there."How are you?" He ended up saying.

“I’m good.” Archie said. “You?”

“I’m great.” Jughead said.

"Long time no see brother." Archie said.

“Yeah.” Jughead said.

"Who's with you then?"Jughead asked.

“My band. We wanted to get pictures for our upcoming gig.” Archie said.

"Sure no problem. It's my job after all." Jughead was slightly uncomfortable. He was stood before someone he once called a brother. Well now he's almost like a stranger.

“Betty and Veronica are in New York too.” Archie said. 

“I know.” Jughead said.

"You do?" He asked in shock.

"Me and Betty have been hanging out. We live in the same building." He couldn't help but smile.

“I live in that building too.” Archie said. “How have I not seen you?” 

Jughead just shrugged.

"Early morning and late nights." Jughead said.

"Do you want to grab lunch tomorrow? Catch up." Archie asked.

"I can't. I'm going on a date with my girlfriend."

“Your girlfriend? Good for you Jug. Anyone I might know?” Archie said.

"Well it's still new. We haven't technically done labels yet."

“So no more being in love with Betty?” Archie joked.

Jughead didn't say anything. He just changed the topic to how they wanted it to look. Their conversation soon went straight to about the pictures. They got everything situated and Jughead took a few photos.

It was coming up to 4pm and they were just getting done. Jughead had been in the zone. He'd been so in the zone he couldn't focus that his old best friend was right in front of him.

Once Jughead finished taking a few photos he pulled Archie into the editing room so he could show him all of the photos he took."Jug I trust your judgement man. I mean who took the best photo's out of the group you."

“Thanks Arch, but I just wanted to make sure it was what you were going for.”

"How about drinks at mine tonight? I could ask the girls to come." He suggested.

“I’ll check my schedule. It would be great to hangout, all four of us again. I don’t drink though.”

"We can make milkshakes. Please come I know Betty would love a milkshake with you."Jughead smiled softly. If only Archie knew. 

“Okay. Fine. What time? I can take the rest of the night off.”

"half 6. Betty has gone for drinks with her work mates after their rehearsal." Archie smiled.

“Okay.” Jughead said.

"Perfect. See you then." Archie smiled.

“Bye Arch.” Jughead said. After Archie left, Jughead pulled out his phone to text Betty. 

J: what time are you leaving Sam and Avery’s house??

B: Why missing me that much baby?

J: yep ;) but seriously, what time?

B: I don't know half 5. We've had some afternoon drinks after working our ass's off. The kids are going to go crazy.

J: I saw Archie today.

B: I'm coming home now!

J: Why? It’s not 5 yet

B: you're more important. Plus I'm a little tipsy.

J: I’m still at work. Plus, I’m fine.

B: oh okay then. V message me, so half six huh.

J: Yep. I’m taking off the rest of the day. I wasn’t going to go but then Archie said he was going to invite you :)

B: Oh, what if we play hookie?

J: oh yeah? And do what?

B: Take our date.

J: but I have that planned for tomorrow :( also, I really want to spend time with you guys, just the four of us. We haven’t done that in 9 years

B: But I have to behave :(

J: Yep. You do ;)

B: :"(

J: please?? For me? *pouty face emoji*

B: But I can't kiss you

J: we could sneak to the bathroom ;)

B: Sounds like a plan.

J: thank you *kiss face emoji*

B: Still unhappy that I can't sit in my favourite seat.

J: ;)

______

Betty was tispsy. She was stumbling over to Archie's.“B! You made it.” Veronica smiled. “Are you drunk?”

"Tispsy. I fucking deserve those drinks I've had. I just should have ate."

“Well, try to tame it a bit. Jughead’s on his way.” Archie said.

"Thank you. So are you two together again?" She asked.

“Yep.” Veronica smiled. 

“What about Reggie?” Betty asked. 

“It was one date B.”

Betty gave her a look saying we'll speak about this later.Veronica playfully rolled her eyes. There was then a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it.” Archie said as he opened the door. “Hey Jughead.” 

“Hi.” Jughead said.

"Juggie!"Betty smiled.

“Hey Betts.” He smiled.

"Come! I'm third wheeling, like always." She pouted.

Jughead walked in to the apartment and they all sat on the couches. Archie and Veronica sat on the couch across from where Betty and Jughead were sitting. Archie pulled Veronica onto his lap and Jughead wished he could do the same with Betty.

"You said you guys will be tame. That's not being tame. I get to do that too with someone." Betty pouted.

"Betty with who? You're the definition of single." Archie teased.

“You’re an asshole.” Betty playfully rolled her eyes. 

“What? You’re the only single one out of our group.” Archie said. “Jughead said he has a girlfriend. But they’re still figuring things out.”

"Really?" Veronica said smirking at them.

“That’s what Jughead said.” Archie said.

"Really Juggie? Who is she? What's she like? Is it that Bella?" Betty asked needing to play along.

“No. not Bella.” He smirked. “She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. She has beautiful blonde hair and she’s an amazing kisser.”

"Sounds like you're in love Jug." Archie said.

"I am Arch."

“I’m desperately in love with her.” Jughead added. Archie just gave Betty an apologetic look.

Betty just nodded. “I’m going to go to the bathroom.” She whispered, secretly winking at Jughead to follow her. 

“She seemed upset. I’m going to go check on her.” Jughead said a few moments later. He got up and followed Betty to the bathroom.

"We should have played hookie." She pouted. "At least I'd be able to kiss you." She smiled kissing him. "To cuddle."

Jughead smiled and kissed her back."Plus you're too cute." He whispered.“And sexy.” He added.Betty pulled him on for a kiss again. "Now go so I can sneak out after."

“Okay.” He whispered before kissing her again. He let the kiss linger before he went back out to Archie and Veronica.

He sat down on the couch. "How is she?" Veronica asked.

“She’s okay. She just needed a moment.” Jughead said.

"Why?" Veronica asked.

“It’s not a big deal, Ron. Leave it.”

"But she's my bestie." She pouted as she got a message on her phone.

R: Miss you so much baby x

Veronica turned off her phone and put it away. She then snuggled closer into Archie’s chest. 

Betty walked back out and sat down next to Jughead."It's okay." Betty shivered. “Are you cold?” Jughead said.

"Freezing."She placed her hands on his so he could feel how cold she was. Jughead took off his jacket and wrapped it around Betty’s shoulders."You'll be cold." She whispered as she moved closer to Jughead.

“I’ll be fine.” He smiled softly. “I just don’t want you to be cold.”

"Thank you b...Juggie." She nearly slipped up then.

“No problem.” He smiled.Betty leaned her on Jughead smiling.“You guys look cozy.” Veronica said with a knowing smirk.

"Uh, what?" Betty asked. "It's been a long week."

“Sure.” Veronica said sarcastically. 

“Come help me with the milkshakes Ronnie.” Archie said. 

Archie and Veronica left the room and went to the kitchen to make milkshakes, leaving Jughead and Betty alone.“We’re finally alone again.” Jughead smirked.

"Good." She whispered.

“I love you.” Jughead whispered

"I love you so much Juggie."

Jughead smiled and leaned down to kiss her.Betty head hurt. She tried to push her taking her mind off of itJughead wrapped his arm around her.“I’m tired.” He whispered. “Now I’m kind of wishing we skipped this and went to my place to cuddle and make out.” He teased.

"Don't tease me!"She pouted.“I like teasing you.” He kissed her."I know you do." She whispered kissing him.

“Do you want to stay at my place tonight?” Jughead asked"Yes. You're beds comfier."

“Yours is too.”

"No." She giggled as Archie and Veronica came back.“We’ve got milkshakes!” Veronica smiled as she handed Betty and Jughead theirs."Thanks Ron." Jughead smiled.

Veronica's phone got another message.

R: speak to me baby x

“B, I need to talk to you.” Veronica said."I'm comfy." She whined.

"ASAP!"

"Fine I'm coming." She whined getting up and following her.

Once they were alone, Veronica started to break down. 

“It’s Reggie.” Veronica whispered. “I never ended things with him. I’m dating both of them and I don’t know what to do!”

"You're fucked V. I have no clue, your speaking to the girl who's never had a thing."

“You have a thing with Jughead.” Veronica said. “I love Archie but he cheated. Reggie makes me happy but so does Archie.”

"Now I have a thing with Juggie. Message him figure things out. I don't know V." Betty admitted.

“Okay.” Veronica whispered.

"You've got this. Oh and I'm staying at Jugs tonight."

“You always stay at Jughead’s. Just move in with him already.” Veronica teased. 

"V! We're not even together yet." Betty blushed.

“You guys are in denial. You’ve already told him you love him.”

"Says the girl in your position." She teased.

“Shush.” Veronica said. “I just need time to figure this out.”Her phone dinged again.

"Message him. Now let me get back to Jug. I'm on my best behaviour tonight." Betty pouted.

“Okay. I’m just going to stay in here a little longer.” Veronica whispered. 

"Message me if you need help." 

“Okay.”

Betty just hugged her then headed back to Jughead. She saw the boys deep in conversation as she came back. She sat on Jughead's lap. If Archie says anything. She'll blame it on being tipsy.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her. “What the hell?” Archie said.

"What?" Betty and Jughead said in unison.

“Don’t act confused. Why are you on Jughead’s lap?”

Jughead looked confused for a second. He was so used to her coming to sit on his lap that he didn’t even think about what Archie would say. 

"I didn't realise. I've must have drank more than I expected earlier." She lied and gave Jug an apologetic look.

“It’s okay.” Jughead said even though he slightly smirked. 

"So move Betty." Archie said.

“Why are you so worked up over it?” Betty said.

"It's weird." He muttered.

“How so?” Jughead said.

"You're like my brother and sister. So you know. Weird."

“It’s not a big deal Arch.” Jughead said.

"It is Jughead, you have a girlfriend!"

“Yeah, I do.” Jughead simply said.

"So... You shouldn't let other girls sit on you." Archie said.

"That's rich coming from you." Betty laughed.

“Shut up.” Archie said.

"No!" Betty glared at him. "I'm going home." She said. She mouthed to Jughead she'll uses his spare key. "Enjoy you two."

“I’m going to go too.” Jughead said.

"Jug, stay man." Archie pleaded.

Betty looked at him. He knew that look. That look was telling him to stay awhile. That look told him she'll be fine.

“Fine.” Jughead said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Juggie." She smiled before leaving.

______

Meanwhile Veronica was in her apartment calling Reggie.“Reg?” She said as he picked up."There's my stunning girlfriend. I've missed you baby." He smiled.

“Reggie... I fucked up.”

"Hey its okay, don't cry. What happened?" He asked worryingly.

“I’m sorry Reg.” She whispered.

"Ronnie?"

“We need to break up.” She whispered, tears running down her face.

"What why? I love you Ron. What happened between us?" His voice was cracking. She could tell he was crying too.

“It’s Archie.” She whispered.

"Oh." Reggie didn't know what to do. "Excuse me for a minute." He whispered as he ended the call.

Veronica broke down crying.She didn't know what to do. She just hurt the guy who's always been there for her. She decided to send him a message.

V: I’m sorry Reg. I’m going to try and figure this out. 

Veronica put her phone away and went back to Archie’s apartment.

R: I know you are. I'm just hurting too. Please don't let him hurt you.

Veronica walked into Archie’s apartment right after Jughead left."Where have they gone?" Veronica asked.

“I don’t know. They’ve been acting strange.” Archie said. 

“Do you love me Archie?” Veronica said.

"Of course babe."

“But you cheated on me?”

"But I love you!"

“You’ve cheated on me multiple times Arch.”

"All I've ever properly been with is you Ron." He whispered.

“If you really loved me then why would you cheat on me?”

"Because you were being distant You were so focused on work. In high school your dad hated me. He still does."

“So that’s a good reason to cheat on me? Because I wasn’t fucking you whenever you wanted?!”

"No. Babe please! I didn't mean it like that. I just..."

"You just what?"

Archie didn’t say anything. 

“You just what, Archie?!”

"I don't know!" He whispered.

“I’m leaving.” Veronica said as she started walking to the door."Baby please!" He ran after her.

“We need a break Archie. We’re not breaking up but I think we just need some time apart. And I swear to fucking god if I find out that you use this break to hookup with other girls, I will never forgive you.” Veronica whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"I know you slept with Reggie! My best friend!" He shouted. "You're worse!"

“Screw you! I’m leaving!”

"Fuck you bitch!"

Veronica slapped him across the face and ran out crying.She wanted to message Reggie or Betty so bad but she didn't. She ran herself a bath pouted herself a wine and played her playlist. The following day she did wake up to a message from Reggie.

R: had Arch message me. I'm sorry Ronnie. I'm here for you.

______

Jughead woke Betty up as he littered kisses on her body.“Juggie.” She giggled. 

“Good morning.” He whispered against her skin."Date day." She smiled. "I can finally call you mine."

“I’ve always been yours Betty.” He whispered. “Now it’s just official.”

"Shush." She kissed him. "Let me have this moment, boyfriend."

“Okay, girlfriend.” He teased."I still want you to ask me." She smiled.

Jughead sat up in bed and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his lap. “Betty Cooper, will you be my girlfriend?”

"I'm sorry Jughead but your stuck with my annoying ass."

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He kissed her.

"So that date? You know the one we've been waiting for. What do I need to wear?" She buried her head in his chest.

“Whatever you want.” He smiled

"But I don't know what we're doing?"

“It’s a surprise.”

"Give me a theme so I can dress accordingly." She smiled.

“Well, we’re doing more than one thing so dress casual.”

"Okay. See that was easy. I'm going to leave my sexy boyfriend in bed whilst I go to my apartment to change." She whispered kissing him.

"Baby you need draws here." He told her.“I can clear some out for you.” He added.

"That would be perfect." She smiled hoping off him.Jughead pulled her back to him so he could kiss her."Juggie." She giggled. "I need to get ready" 

“Fine.” He pouted."Ugh you know I can't resist." She whispered kissing him again.

“Okay go.” He said even though he pouted. “I’m already hot and bothered.”Betty didn't listen and cradled him. 

"That makes two of us." Betty admitted rolling her hips.

Jughead groaned and kissed her."Tonight." She whispered climbing off of him.

Jughead playfully glared at her. She looked back at him to see the state she left him in. He was hard and it showed through his pajama pants.

"Oops."She giggled. She walked away shaking her hips.

She only brought her keys to her flat. She was going back to Jughead after. She saw Veronica up straight away. That was unlike her. Sunday is her lazy day.

Veronica was sitting on the couch flipping through channels while eating a giant bowl of cereal."Cereal and Channel flipping. You broke up with Reggie." She said sitting next to her.

"Oh and Arch. We're through!"

“He called me a bitch and said that me being with Reggie was worse than what he did to me.” Veronica couldn’t help but start to cry.

"Hey no it wasn't. You broke up when you were with Reggie. I can't go on a date with Jug when you're like this. Let me go cancel it. He'll understand, Archie was a dick to us last night too." Betty explained.

“No Betty don’t do that. I know how much you’ve been looking forward to this. Also Jughead would be upset.”

"He asked me to be his girlfriend just now." Betty whispered smiling.

“That’s exactly why you shouldn’t miss your date. I’ll be okay Betty.”

"You sure. How about you go pick my outfit out?" Betty knew how she loves doing that. "I'll be your ginnie pig for your new collection line. But the date is casual."

“Okay.” Veronica smiled.

"I'll be waiting watching this." Betty smiled back.

“Okay.” Veronica said as she got up and went to go pick out Betty’s outfit. 

She came back out with a white sundress with a pink flower pattern. It had thin straps that went off the shoulders. Veronica also brought over a pair of light pink flats.

"It's perfect V. I love this! It's so me." Betty smiled in awe.

“Jughead is going to go crazy over this!” Veronica smiled

Betty just smirked. "He'll go crazy for me if I'm in a trash bag." Betty smiled as she began to get changed slipping it on.

“You look stunning B!”

"Thank you V. Remember call me or message me. If I don't pick up well... You know. Speak to Reg." Betty said as she quickly got her bag.

“Okay.” Veronica said. “Have fun!”

"I definitely will. Don't worry about me mum." She joked as she shut the door.

She made her way back over to Jughead's. She knew she could just walk in but she just knocked on the door.Jughead answered the door with a smile on his face. He was wearing jeans and a blue t shirt. He wore his combat boots and a grey jacket. And his ever so present beanie was on the top of his head. “Wow. You look... stunning.” Jughead was at a loss for words. He pulled out a single rose from behind his back and handed it to her.

"Juggie." She whispered in awe. "How?" She whispered.

“What do you mean Betts?” He smiled

"I've spent the last week at yours pretty much. How did you hide flowers?" She smiled kissing him.

“I have my ways.” He smiled.

"It's perfect already." She smiled as he locked the door.

“Now we need to go to our first destination.” He smiled.

"Where to mistro?"Jughead connected their hands as he guided the way.

“You’ll see.”

Betty just smiled at him in awe. She's been waiting so long for this.They got into Jughead’s car and drove there, holding hand the whole ride. 

When they arrived Betty looked out the window and smiled. 

They were at a park where there were different activities all around.

"Juggie I'm confused. I don't think I should have worn a dress."

“Just wait Betts.” They got out of the car and walked through the park. “This is only the first part of the date so it’s not that exciting but I really hope you like it.” They walked over to an area where there where benches and there were different kinds of birds in the trees. “I was thinking we could have a picnic and birdwatch. I brought my camera.”

"I'm with you it's perfect."

“There’s also a farmers market down by the activities and there’s a few that you can do in that beautiful dress of yours.” He smiled.

"You'd rather take it of." She played with the material with it. "I would your right." He winked.

The food was delicious. Who knew Jughead Jones could cook. She laid there on Jughead's knees as he took photos of the surroundings. Betty convinced Jughead to let her have a go. Turns out she wasn't half bad.

“These are really good Betts.” He smiled as he looked through the photos she took."You're just saying that." She hooked on to his arm as they started to head to the farmers market.

They walked around for awhile and bought a bunch of things. It was starting to get late and they were starting to get hungry again. 

“Now for part two of our date.” He smiled.

"You've spoilt me." She giggled. "What more could they be?"

“You’ll see.” Jughead smiled. 

They got back into the car and starting driving again. They pulled up at a drive in that reminded Betty of the twilight drive in."Juggie you didn't?" She asked in awe.

“I also got this.” Jughead said. He reached into a bag and pulled out a bag of food from Pop’s. “Veronica snuck this into the car while we were at the farmers market. I payed her to get someone to bring it to New York. It’s still warm.” He smiled.

"You braved your Dad for me?... Juggie its perfect. Wait is reble without a cause playing?" She asked as her mouth hurt from smiled too much.

“Yeah.” He smiled.Jughead just hugged her back.“But my dad didn’t know the order was for me. So I technically didn’t.” Jughead added.

"You played that for me when you worked there for me." She stood up on her tiptoes and hugged him. "If V had anything to do with it he does."

They sat in the car to watch the movie. Jughead pulled her onto his lap and pulled her close to him. They watched the movie and ate and they couldn’t keep smiles off their faces."Thank you Juggie." She smiled as she stuffed her face with food."Babe you have some thing on your face.

" He smiled as he wiped it off her face.

Both of their eyes connected. She looked down at his lips then kissed him. She slowly pulled apart to lean on his chest. She traced circles to his arms as they continued watching the movie.

They stayed in a comfortable silence throughout the rest of the movie. Soon it was over."Are we going home now?"

“If you want to.” Jughead smiled. “That’s about all I had planned.”

"I do. Today's been amazing." She yawned.Jughead smiled, noticing how she called it home.

Betty got off his lap and sat back in her seat while Jughead started up the car.They then drove back to the apartment building."So tonight?" He asked.“We could cuddle and watch movies.” Jughead added.

"Who's place?" She asked.

“Mine?” Jughead suggested. 

"Perfect it's home."

Jughead smiled and kissed her. They then walked into the building and went to Jughead’s apartment.They changed into pj's but didn't last long watching another movie. They feel asleep in each others arm with stealing kisses and smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jughead woke up first. He decided to take the day off from work so he could spend time with her.What he forgot that it was a Monday morning and she still had work. It wasn't the holidays just yet. She had two months till it was.Even though Betty would be at work, he still wanted to visit her on her breaks. He also figured he could use is day off to clear out drawers for her to put her things.

Betty's alarm rang through his apartment at 5 in the morning.She woke up wrapped in Jughead’s arms. His eyes were closed and he had a soft smile on his face. Betty was confused why he wasn’t at work yet because normally he left before her but she was happy to be able to wake up next to him.She kissed him.

“Hi.” He smiled as his eyes fluttered opened. He then kissed her again"Morning, going in late today?" She asked.

“I took the day off.”

"That's good but baby go in a little bit later. You'll benifit more." She smiled.“But I wanted to visit you today.” Jughead said. “You’re the one always saying I need to take days off.”

"I'm talking about when you actually work." She smiled.

“I also figured I could use my day off to clean out drawers for you.”

"You're really doing that for me?" She asked.

“Yep.” He smiled. 

"Okay."She whispered.Jughead kissed her."So you can take me to and from work?" She looked at him with his puppy dog eyes.

“Yes.” He smiled.

"Perfect." She whispered crawling back into bed.

Jughead smiled and kissed her."Anything else planned today?" She asked.

“Nope.”

"Okay. Well you don't have to rush giving me those draws. I'll be at mine tonight. Arch acted like a dick to her too."

“Okay.” Jughead whispered.

"You sad baby?"She asked as she started to get ready.

“I’m just going to miss you tonight.” Jughead said.

"You can come around for a bit?"

“Okay.”

"Be prepared to talk shit about men." She teased.

“Fun.” Jughead said sarcastically.

"It can be boyfriend."

“I’m a man. I’m great.” Jughead teased. “Maybe it’s just Arch who needs to be talked about.”

"True but we spend so much time here."

“Because it’s our home.” Jughead smiled.

"I don't live here." She teased.

“You should.” Jughead smiled.

"Is that an invite Jones?"

“Maybe.”

"Figure it out and get back to me."She winked.Jughead just smiled."I'm going to work I have a meeting at half 7."

“Okay.” Jughead said as he got out of bed and went to put a shirt on. “I’ll drive you.”

"Such a sweet heart. We can get food because I'm going early." She smiled.

“Okay.” He kissed her.

________

Betty had showed him her favourite cafe near the school. They did amazing hot drinks and food too.Jughead just ordered a plain black coffee."You need to eat!" She sternly looked at him. "He'll have toasted bagel."

“I basically just live off of coffee.” Jughead said. “It keeps me awake with all of the hours I work.”

"That's why you need to go in later come home earlier. They'll survive with out you for awhile. Plus you need to eat." She told him.

“Fine.” Jughead said. “I’m probably only going to go in for a few hours. I wanted to get a workout in today.”

"I'm missing that." She pouted.

“Missing what?” He smirked."You working out. You definitely need yo eat."

“You just want an excuse to see me shirtless don’t you?” He teased.

"I do most nights." She smirked.

“I know.” He winked at her."Are you coming to the kids charity event on my last day of school before we break up for the holidays?"She asked.

“If you want me there, I’ll be there.” He smiled.

"I'm preforming in the lip sync battles. You don't want to miss that." She giggles.

“No, I don’t.” He smiled."Me, Sam and Avery have a good one."

“I haven’t gotten to properly meet them yet.” Jughead said.

"They're the best. Veronica gets along with them too. It's perfect. You could meet them tonight? They're coming around to help me cheer V up." She offered.

“Okay.” Jughead said. “Now you can actually introduce me as your boyfriend.”

"You already ready did that." She teased.

"But officially now." He smiled. Betty just nodded talking a drink of her latte.

______

Later that day, Jughead stopped by to see her on her lunch break. He had just come from getting a workout in at the gym.He knocked on her door then come in. He saw her with one of her students. 'OMG it's J Jones. My favourite photographer. He's hotter irl.' She mumbled.

Jughead didn’t hear what the student said as he walked over to Betty.Betty just smirked. "Hey baby, I forgot to message you. I'm just helping Regan out here." She smiled.“Sorry. I just wanted to stop by.” Jughead smiled.

"It's okay Juggie."

"Juggie?" Regan questioned. "I thought your called J."

“I am but only for my business. My name is Jughead. It’s a nickname, my real name is worse.” Jughead said.

"You're J. Jones. My teacher is dating the famous photographer."“I’m not really famous.” Jughead smiled."Yes you are! Your in vogues new magazine shoot the one for Italy."

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled."Wow I should lock you up baby." She teased. "You've got my students drooling."

"We still on for tonight?" He asked.

"Absolutely."

"Baby I made up my mind. That was an invite earlier." He smiled before kissing her.Regan grabbed her things before saying bye and heading out.

“Really?” Betty smiled. 

“I know we’re still really early into our relationship but I love you so much. You practically already live at my place, so I want to make it official. Move in with me?”

"It's like you practically heard V talking yesterday." She giggled.“What did she say?”

"Pretty much the same as you." She whispered.

“Just think about it and let me know. Take your time, you don’t have to answer right now.” He said as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"How about I slowly start to move in?" She asked holding his hand.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Perfect. You have quit the impression on my children Mr Jones."

“Maybe I do.” He teased.

"You definitely do." She came around the table to sit on his lap. Jughead wrapped his arms around her."You know my breaks over in five." She whispered into a kiss.Jughead kissed her back.

"I just want to tell you that you have half the wardrobe, half the draw. I bought you a tooth brush and a mug."

“You’re so good to me.” She smiled and kissed him again. 

Jughead turned her head so he could deepen the kiss."It has your initial on it." He whispered.“I love you.” She smiled. 

“I love you too.”Betty leaned in for a kiss again but the bell broke it apart.“Ugh.” Jughead mumbled.

"Well I have English to teach." She whispered.“I’ll be back to pick you up later.” He said before giving her another quick kiss."4! I've got the newspaper club tonight."

“Okay.” He said as she got off his lap.

As promised later that day he picked her up from school. He brought her flowers as a surprise. She was shocked by the gesture but loved it. They drove back to the apartment block.

“Do you have to go straight over to Ronnie’s or do we get some alone time first?”

"We have to go straight away. Ron knows about us. You can kiss me all you like." She smiled pulling him over to her flat.

“Good because I kind of wanted to finish that make out we started earlier.” He teased.

"That's for later." She whispered as she jumped up on him in the elevator.

Jughead smirked and held her close to him.Betty kissed him and they kept getting heated closer to their floor.“Okay Betts, we need to stop.” He whispered in between kisses. “We’re almost at our floor.”

"Okay." She kissed him again,then again.They once again got lost in each other’s kiss.

The doors suddenly opened up to Bella and Mark stepping in. They coughed to make their presence known.“Hi.” Jughead said as him and Betty pulled apart. Jughead pulled Betty in front of him so Mark and Bella wouldn’t notice how aroused he was."So this is how you take a sick day?" Bell teased.

"No but I have a to help Betty comfort an old friend through a break up."

"Then scratching that firm itch you got there." Mark teased.

Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes.Betty just giggled too before they got out the elevator and walked to hers.“I’m going to probably need to go take a cold shower before I go over.” Jughead said, still trying to cover himself. “Is it okay if I come over a little late?”

Betty pretend to think about it. "Of course." She kissing him again.Jughead kissed her quickly before heading down the hall to his apartment. 

Betty giggled at how flustered she made him. She then knocked on the door and got let in by Veronica."B you live here, you can just walk in." Veronica teased her.“Right.” Betty giggled. “I’m so used to staying with Juggie.”

"You should move in." She teased.“That’s what I’m planning on doing.” Betty smiled.

"My little bird is flying the nest." She teased. "The girls are here. They're currently trying to write a text to Reg for me."

"Stop! Wait! Let me help."Betty ran over to them to help."B! You're finally here." Avery said.“Sorry I’m late. I got caught up with something.” Betty said. 

“Probably having sex with Jughead.” Sam teased.

"No actually. We ran over with putting the newspaper together and yes a mini make out session."

“Have you guys even had sex yet?” Veronica said."No we haven't." She whispered.

“Really? Do you not want to?” Avery said."Of course but we're so busy. He runs a photography studio and is a well known and photographer too."

“I think I’ve seen his work. Isn’t one of his photos on the newest cover of Vogue right now?” Sam said.

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

“Cool.” Avery said."He's humble so I'll brag for him."Betty smiled as he came through the door.“Hey.” Jughead said. 

“Hey baby.” Betty smiled.

"Introduce us then." Sam teased.“Sam, Avery, this is Jughead.” Betty smiled.

“Hi.” Jughead said."Hi. We're Betty's other best friends." Sam teased.

“It’s nice to finally meet you properly.” Jughead said."It is, V's been catching us up on the story of bughead." Avery smiled.“Really Ronnie?” Jughead laughed.“

"What better me then Kev?" She shrugged.

"Oh god! What has she told you?" Betty asked.“I’m confused, what about Kev?” Jughead said.

"Kev is more embarrassing because he's full of love." Betty explained.

“He was obsessed with wanting you and Betty to date back then.” Veronica said. “I can’t wait to hear his reaction you guy are actually dating now.” 

“Did everyone know Betty was into me, except for me?” Jughead said. “I was clueless. I didn’t think that she liked me back.”

"We had our suspiciousions but she didn't really say anything." Veronica admitted.

“Oh.” Jughead said.

"See baby I told you I didn't like putting attention on myself." She smiled sitting on his lap.

"B we need help with this message." Veronica said.

"Ask Juggie he was the one writing a novel."

“Well, what exactly do you want to say?” Jughead said."It's to Reggie."She whispered.“I know but what do you want to say to him?”

" I don't know." Veronica said.

"Pass me the phone!" Betty said taking the phone.

R: I'm sorry I didn't reply last night. I just needed time to myself. I had to clear my head. I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for what I've done to you. You were good to me and I hurt you. If you want to speak I want to. Lots of love your baby dragon

“That’s perfect B.”

"Yeah, I used your nick name he gives you. Now we wait." She smiled.

"You never told us how you got together." Avery asked.

"Same to you." Betty said.“It’s a long story.” Sam said.

"Ours is too." Betty smiled.Jughead leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Tell us then." Veronica teased. "We need something to occpy us whilst we wait."

“With me and Av, we started hooking up at work and then we just fell in love.” Sam smiled.

"Was that a long story." Betty teased.

"It's a complicated one where I was still in the closet." Sam added.“It’s long but we don’t want to go into detail.” Avery said. 

“So how did you and Jughead get together?”

"Jug do you want to tell it then I'll carry on?"

“Okay.” Jughead said. “I came to visit her at work after we had hung out a few times and we kissed.”

"I mean before that." She giggled.

“We’ve been best friends since we were four. When we were in high school my dad got arrested and I had to move to the other side of the town to live with as foster family. We lost contact and when I turned 18 I left Riverdale and came to New York.”

"He saw me in the hall having a bad day. He cheered me up. We hung out. The day he showed up at work we kissed." Betty smiled.Jughead smiled and kissed her.

Suddenly Veronica's phone got a message.“Oh god. What if that’s Reg?” Veronica said as she pulled out her phone to check it.

R: Hey baby dragon x.

Veronica smiled down at her phone. “I need to go see him or invite him over.” She said as she went to reply. 

V: I’m so sorry.

"Invite him over. I won't be alone then." Jughead teased.

R: I'm sorry too x

V: can you come over?

R: I'm nearly there actually.

V: good. I need to see you.

R: in the elevator x

Veronica got up and ran into the hall to see him.She got to the elevator before it opened.The second she saw Reggie she grabbed his face and pulled him down for a lusty kiss."What's that for?" He asked kissing her back.“I made a mistake.” She whispered. “You’re the one I want to be with.”

"You said that before. Twice actually."

“I mean it Reg. I’m so sorry.” Tears started to escape her eyes.

"Hey don't cry. I don't like seeing my bad ass cry." He pulled her in for a hug.Veronica hugged him back."You've always been special." He whispered.

“Please forgive me. Please give me another chance.” She whispered."Are you not brainwashed anyone?"He teased.

“No. I’m not.” She whispered."Let me check? Favourite memory together?" He asked her.

“When we went on date night and you told me you loved me.”

"That's such a generic answer." He teased. "Try again." 

“But that is my favorite memory together.” She whispered. “Another one would be when we went ice skating and you teased me for falling.”

"I do love that one."He smiled." Do you remember back in high school? I took you to my grandparents beach house in LA. "

“Yeah.” She smiled

"I taught you how to surf."

“And I was terrible at it.”

"You were good for a beginner."

“But I kept falling.”

"On to me." He moved some of her hair out her eyes. She'd grown it longer.

Veronica leaned up and kissed her."You didn't give up though." He smiled.“Because I had the best and sexiest teacher.” She whispered.

"I had a good student." He kissed her forehead.

“Will you give me another chance, Reg?” Veronica whispered.

"I love you Veronica Ceclia Lodge. I want to spend my life with you. Of course I will."Veronica burst into happy tears this time and kissed him. 

"I missed you at mine." He pouted. "Mornings aren't the same. I can't cook for you."

“I’ll stay over tonight.” She smiled.

"Or we could stay at yours? You have a comfier bed." He looked at her in awe.

"I could do that. B's at her boyfriend's tonight anyway."

“Betty has a boyfriend?”

"It's an old friend." She told him as she opened her door.They walked in and sat down. 

“Betty’s boyfriend is Jughead?” Reggie whispered to Veronica.Veronica just nodded.“Hi Reggie.” Jughead said. 

“Hey Jug.” 

“V, we’re going to head out. It’s going to be an early night for us.” Avery said, holding Sam’s hand."Have fun!" Betty and Veronica smirked.

"Oh don't judge us!" Avery shot back.They said bye before heading out. 

Jughead just held Betty close to him."This is new." Reggie said“Yep.” Veronica said.

"It's awkward." Jughead mumbled.

“Can we go home?” Jughead whispered into Betty’s ear."No,you're going to get through this like I did Bella the other day.

“Fine.”

"I love you." She kissed him. "You moody mare."

“I love you too.” He kissed her again.

"Look Jug I'm sorry about how I treated you in high school. I was dick. I hope we can put our difference aside." Reggie apologiesed.

“It’s okay Reggie.”

"B did you ask him?" Veronica asked.

"Ask him what?"

"The holiday were taking in your break."

“You’re going somewhere?”

"We do it yearly. We get a beach house. It totally slipped my mind. Do you want to come? I know you have work. Its just the only time I get to go away. Its normally just three of us but I really want you to come." Betty explained.

“I really want to.” Jughead said. “I’ll see if I can clear my schedule.”

"Thank you. Its okay if you can't." She whispered.Jughead just kissed her."You can show them your skills baby." Reggie smiled.

“Yeah.” She smiled.

"This is nice." Betty smiled.

"You're insane baby. It's awkward."

“Shush.” Betty whispered. “Play nice.” 

“I want to leave.” He whispered. 

"Babe soon."

“Fine.” He whispered.

"You can go if you want? I'll be around soon." She offered.“I want to stay with you.”

"Play nice." She whispered.

"B it's okay."Jughead just hugged Betty and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Betty just giggled.Betty and Jughead stayed for a little while longer until Betty finally agreed to go home with Jughead.She had brought over a suitcase full of stuff that night.

Jughead helped her unpack everything."I love it. You've started to move in." He smiled.“Yeah.” She smiled. 

Jughead smiled and pulled her to him for a lusty kiss."How are we going to get my bookshelves over?"

“I’ll help you. We could pack up all of the books and then carry everything over and set it up again.”

"It's a full walk of books." She whispered.“We’ll find a way.”

"Hopefully. I don't have to go to the library with my books. I let my students borrow them. Only the ones I trust read beloved."Jughead nodded."You nod a lot."

“Yep.” He laughed softly."You know they always question me about that book."  
“Oh yeah?” Jughead smiled."Yeah." She smiled.

"Why?"

“What do you want to do tonight?” Jughead asked, kissing her.

"Because there's a note from you in it be you left. A bubble bath." She smiled and I can cook. "

“Okay.” Jughead smiled."What do you want to eat?" She asked.

“I’ll eat anything. I’m starving.” He smiled. "But what do you have in?" She teased heading to the kitchen.“What do you mean?”

"Oh god." She said in horror.

“What?”

"Literally nothing!"

“Yep.”

"I'm getting a bath your off to the shop. Go!" She pushed him towards the door with the car keys in his hands.

“If only I could join you.” He teased.

"You could have but you have nothing in. So you have to go correct that mistake."

“Fine.” He poutedAn hour later Jughead came back to Betty on the couch flipping through a book.

He unpacket all the shopping before sitting next to her.“I fixed the mistake.” He teased.

"Good. I found your old photography portfolio." She smiled.

“Some of those are probably terrible. I haven’t look at them in ages.”

"So you mean I look terrible." She teased.

“Ah, so you found that portfolio. I was a little stalker, wasn’t I?” He teased."They're gorgeous."

"What's your favourite?" He asked.“You’re gorgeous.”

"Thank you baby." She smiled.

"Your dodging my question. What's your favourite?"He asked again.“This one.” She said. It was a picture of her sitting in the blue and gold.

He instantly remembered that day. She was having a really bad day so she disappeared into the blue and gold. She was so fixated on her writing.“That’s one of my favorites too.”

"It's phenomenonal." She smiled. "What did you buy?"

“A lot. I didn’t know what you wanted to make so I just bought a bunch of things.”

"That's good. We won't have to go for awhile. Did you get any fruit?"

“Yep.” Jughead said.

"Like?"

“Come see for yourself.” Jughead took her hand and they got up and went to the kitchen."You remembered." She smiled.“Yeah.”

"Strawberries and no bannas."

"Do you want pasta for tea or curry?" She asked.

“Pasta.”

"Home made or?" She asked again.“It doesn’t matter. What ever you want.” He kissed her."But I'm asking you. I know how to make it from scratch. Do you wa want it?"

“Sure.” He smiled.  
Betty moved around the kitchen like a wizz.She made everything and then called Jughead into the room to eat."Bon appite."

“Thanks babe.” Jughead kissed her."Enjoy." She smiled as he started to eat it.

“This is amazing!” He smiled."I had some spare time in college."Betty sat down to eat some as well. 

When they were finished, Jughead cleaned up their plates."How did you learn to cool like that?"“I’m college I would cook all the time for my roommates.” Betty said. “Plus, my mom taught me.” 

“It was delicious.” Jughead smiled."Good." Betty smiled.

"Betts is my dad okay?"“I haven’t spoken to him in awhile.” Betty said. “I’m not sure Juggie.”

“Okay.” Jughead said."We last spoke about a month ago."

“Okay.” Jughead said. “I was just wondering.”

"Here." Betty wrote his number down. "Call him."

“No.” Jughead said. “It’s okay. I still don’t really want to speak with him.”

"Well I should warn you that he and JB are looking at colleges up in NYC."Jughead just nodded.

“It’s a big city. There’s no way we’re going to cross paths unless it was set up.”

"I said they could borrow mine and V's place whilst they're here. We were going to stop at Archies."

“Oh.”

"I'm sorry. I had no clue you lived here." She whispered.

“It’s okay, Betts.”

"Please speak to him. He helped me Juggie." She whispered.

“I’ll think about it, okay? Just not today.” Jughead said as he went to go sit on the couch. Betty walked over and sat on his lap.

"It's just my dad went to prison too."

“I know.” Jughead said.

"How?"

“I did a search on events in Riverdale a couple years ago. I just wanted to check in and see what everyone was going through.”

"And you didn't think to message me or check in!" She got up off his lap.“I didn’t have your number!”

"Facebook, Instagram or message Archie or even Fred." She whispered.“I’m sorry.”

"That's one of the reasons my mum sent me to the looney bin." She whispered.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.” Jughead whispered.

"You couldn't have I understand that. I'm going on the firer escape." She whispered walking away.

Jughead sighed and ran his hand through his hair, knocking his beanie off. He wanted to give her space so he sat there waiting for her.He was getting worried about her when it got colder. He decided to head out with a blanket.Jughead found her sitting up there. He then wrapped the blanket around her."Thank you." She whispered.

Jughead nodded and sat down next to her."I'm so I freaked out."“It’s okay.”Betty just nodded.

Jughead wrapped his hands around her. They stayed outside staring up at the night sky. Betty pointing out all the constellation and Jughead pretending he didn't know any of them. Right then in that moment it was just them. They weren't in the past or the future. They were just in the moment.Jughead leaned over and kissed her.

It was one in the morning when Betty fell asleep in his arms. He carried her inside to bed. He kissed her head before drifting off to sleep. He couldn't believe that she agreed to move in with him. He hasn't felt this happy in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

A month later it was the day of the charity event. Betty was almost fully moved in with Jughead. Their relationship had just gotten better. They haven’t gone all the way yet, but they have heated make outs and fool around a little bit. Betty and Jughead both aren’t sure when their going to go all the way. They both want to but they don’t know who should initiate it.

It's a Friday morning when Betty pulled a full suitcase of costumes and make up to school. Her class has joined up with Avery's and Sam's. It's from groups against form groups. This year all the groups had three form groups in making them have three teams.

Once Betty got there, she got a text from Jughead. 

J: I’m taking half the day off. I’ll be there soon :)

B: doesn't start whilst 6pm x

J: I know. I just want to see youB: okay x

"Lover boy texting." Sam teased.“Yeah.” Betty smiled. 

“Have you two had sex yet or are you still a shy virgin?” Sam teased. “Is he good in bed?”

"His mouth is good." Betty teased.“Ah, so you’re just fooling around for now.” Sam teased. 

“His mouth probably isn’t as good as Sam’s.” Avery teased."We have been for a month now and I doubt that Av."

“Rude!” Sam teased. “I’m great in bed.” 

“She is.” Avery giggled."I don't think Av will be happy having you go down on me. I can't compare. I'm just biased."

“Well, believe me. I’m amazing.” Sam teased."If we ever have a threesome." Avery teased.“You guys are annoying.” Betty teased.

"Hey its not like you haven't thought about it. I bet your kinky."Sam teased.Betty just playfully rolled her eyes."If your up for it. Call us!"

“Oh my god.” Betty said playfully in frustration. “You two are so annoying.”

"You love us. Now go take a ride on his disco stick."Sam teased.

" Because it's a love game. "Avery added.

" Don't use Lady Gaga against me."

“What? You need to get laid!”

"Go before one of the kids hear you!"

“Fine.” They both giggled and walked away.Later that day Betty was with her form group.She then got a text from Jughead. 

J: I’m on my way x

"So who's excited about tonight?" She asked them.“I am!” All of the students said."I'm really to see Mrs Hill embarrassed."

“Yeah.”

"I can't come." A student mumbled.“Why not?” Betty said.

The student didn't say anything. “Come talk to me at the end of the day. We can figure it out.” Betty said.The kid just nodded. She then got a text from Jughead.

J: I just got here. I’ll be right inside

"Guys go out and see if Mrs Sloan and Grey needs any help." Betty said.“Okay.” A few of them said as they walked off.

Betty then saw Jughead come through the door."Luca what's up?" She asked.“I can’t go tonight.” 

“Why not?” Betty said."I'm living on the streets."

“Really Luca? Why didn’t you say anything?”

"Because they already think I'm a scruff!"

“How about you can stay after school until it’s time for all of the other students to come back. We can figure this out.” Betty said. She figured she should talk to Sam and Avery about this.

They’ve been wanting kids and would be more than happy to adopt Luca.He just nodded as Jughead come in. "Baby could you speak to Lucas about your time in high school. Maybe about the janitors cubord."

“Sure Betts.” Jughead said.

"This is my boyfriend Lucas. He went through something similar."

“Hi Lucas.” Jughead said."Hi."

“I understand what you’re going through. When I was in high school, my dad was an abusive alcoholic and it wasn’t safe for me to be there or else he would get drunk and hit me. My mom took my little sister and left us. So for months I was living in the janitor’s closet at school.” Jughead said.

"I've been living like this for 2 years." He whispered.

“I moved in with a foster family and they took care of me. Maybe we can find you a place to stay.” Jughead said.

"They kicked me out."

“Who did?”

"My family because I'm gay."

“That’s terrible Lucas. But I think we can help you.” Jughead said.

"My Foster family did the same thing."

“I think I know some people who would love to take care of you.” Jughead said. “Do you think Sam and Avery would want to?” He whispered to Betty.

"I don't know Juggie. They've just done ivf. They have to take the test tonight."

“If they aren’t open to it, maybe Kev or Veronica and Reggie.” Jughead said. “I’m sure we can find someone.”

"Stay with us tonight. I'm breaking so many rules at the moment but your safety is more important." She told Lucas.

“Plus we have an extra bedroom.” Jughead smiled.

"Thank you." He cried.

“It’s no problem Lucas.”Lucas headed back to his class mates.Jughead pulled Betty in for a hug. “I missed you.”

"I missed you too."Jughead kissed her. "Will you tell me what song now?" He asked.

“Nope. You’ll just have to wait and see.” Betty teased."You're an amazing teacher. But bang goes my plans tonight."

“What plans?”

"It included our bed and no sleep."

“That sounds fun.” She smirked. “Tell me more.”

"No clothes." He whispered kissing her.

“What else?” She kissed him.

"Us having sex." He whispered. Betty smiled. “Fooling around or the actual thing?” She kissed him again."The actual thing. I'm sick of fooling around." He pouted.

“Me too. I want to do the actual thing. I want you to be my first time.” She kissed him.

"Well soon baby." He whispered.

“Tomorrow.” She whispered as she brushed her hand over the front of his jeans.

"Hopefully."

“Probably.” She smirked.The door flew open. 

"We've should have known." Avery teased.

“Hi Avery.” Jughead said."Hey."

“Hey Av, so I know you and Sam are doing ivf but I figured I’d ask anyways. Lucas has been living on the streets and doesn’t have anywhere to stay. So if you guys were interested you could foster him. If not we can find someone else.”

"The ivf worked. I'm pregnant!" Avery said. "I'm so sorry guys. Let me help to find someone."

“Really Av! That’s amazing!” Betty hugged her. “Congrats!”

"Thank you."

“If you know anyone who would be interested in fostering or adopting him, please let us know.” Betty smiled. “He’s staying with us tonight.”

"I will do. We need you for a quick practice before hair and make up."

“Okay.” Betty said.Jughead was roped in as she went to practice.

While she was practicing, and Jughead sat around.Jughead was at the front with Lucas when they crowd started to filter in.Jughead spotted Betty and waved to her.

She waved back at himAll of the different teams started going up. Soon it was Betty’s team’s turn.She walked up on the stage with Sam and Avery. She was wearing something out of Mamma Mia.

Jughead took out his phone and got a picture of her. He captured the perfect photo of her smiling."One, two three." She mouthed then the music started playing.

"I was cheated by you and I think you know when."Betty and everyone else sang through the song. They then got off the stage.

Everyone else did their performance before all the audience voted for their winner.The principal got up to announce the winner."Listen up everyone. Remember this was for a good cause. Everyone has had a phenomenonal time tonight and the winner is.... Teacher dinermos."

Betty and her team smiled and hugged everyone on the team. They then went off the stage, cheering."Go baby!" Jughead cheered.

30 minutes later everyone started to leave and Betty went back out to Jughead."I've got some amazing photos."

“You’ll have to show me.” Betty smiled. 

Sam, Avery, and Lucas walked over to them. 

“Betty!” Sam said. 

“So, we were talking to Lucas and offered for him to stay with us for a little while until we find a family for him. We’re happy to take care of him and he’s excited too.”

“Also, we saw the way you and Jughead are looking at each other. We’ll take Lucas tonight so he doesn’t have to stay with you.” Sam winked.

"No! It's okay I want to take him tonight."

“Okay.” Avery said. “He’ll stay with us tomorrow then.”

"Okay." Betty smiled.

______

They just arrived at the house when they ordered pizza. They had a lot of fun talking and laughing. They all watched movies before Lucas went to bed. Betty and Jughead were now laying in bed with their arms wrapped around each other."He reminds me of Kev." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled."I want to protect him." She whispered.“We’ll find him a good home Betts.”

"It's just what he told me he had to do." She whispered.

“What did he tell you?”

"That he had to do stuff for money." She whispered. 

“Like what?”

"Selling his body so he can stay in school."

“That’s terrible.”

"Yeah. Would it be so bad if we adopt him?" She whispered almost if he couldn't hear her.

“Betts, you know I’d love to, but with the hours I work and everything, I don’t know. I can barely afford this apartment let alone another person.”

"But I can." She whispered.

“Betts.” Jughead whispered. “I don’t know....”

"Oh okay." She whispered turning away.Jughead sighed and got up out of bed.Betty went to go check on Lucas. When she did she found him wide awake.“Hey Lucas.” Betty said. “Are you okay?”

"No I can't sleep." He whispered.

“Why not?” She said going over to him."I don't know. Nightmares, can I speak to Jug?" He whispered.

“Sure.” Betty said as she got up to go get Jughead. A few minutes later Jughead walked in. 

“Hey Lucas.”

"Abuse happened at home before I told them." He whispered.

“What did they do?”

"My mother died in birth with me. So it's just my bad. He would beat me until I was black and blue." He whispered. "But I hurt myself to get through all the pain."

“I used to do the same thing.” Jughead said.

"Really? No one gets it." He whispered.

“I do. Sometimes it would get really bad. I would think that hurting myself was the answer. I still haven’t spoken to my dad and it’s been 10 years. He caused me so much pain.”

"I don't want to speak to mine." He said.

"But you know what, he helped Miss Cooper. I don't know what to do."

“Maybe we can both confront our demons together. I can take you to see your dad. But I’ll check to see if he’s changed first, I don’t want you getting hurt. And then you can help me call my dad.” Jughead said.

"He told me to go kill myself. I'm not seeing him."

Jughead nodded. “My mom told me that she didn’t want to see me and she didn’t care about me.”

"How am I meant to trust again?" He whispered.

“I don’t know if I’m being honest. The only person I’ve learned to trust so far is Betty.”

"I'm going to have to go back to the streets tomorrow. I'm petrified." He was crying now.

“No you don’t. Sam and Avery are letting you stay with them.” Jughead said.

"But after that. I've been doing this for two years now. I know how it works." Jughead just pulled him into a hug.

“We’re going to find you a home Lucas.” Jughead said.

"It's not going to happen. Trust me." He whispered.

“Yes it is. We’re going to figure it out. You remind me of an old friend of mine. His name is Kevin. I was texting him earlier and he wants to meet you.”

"There's no point. I need freedom." He whispered.

“Then you remind me of myself, when I wanted freedom, I went to college and moved here.

"All I want to be is a photographer. That's it." He whispered.

“I’m a photographer. I own my own company. Maybe I can start you off working there. Or if you want complete freedom, I can send you off to a photography program in Italy. I went there for a photoshoot and found out about the program. You go there with a bunch of people your age and get to do photography all the time. It’s kind of like a boarding school.”

"I couldn't move away from NYC yet. My mum's buried here."He whispered.

“There’s a program here too. It’s established at NYU. It’s the same exact thing as the Italy one except you go on trips often.”

"That sounds like the freedom I want." He smiled.

“I can sign you up for it, if you want. You’ll stay at the dorms at NYU and it’s a one time fee that I’ll be more than happy to pay for you.”

"Thank you so much." He whispered.

Jughead smiled and hugged him. “Try to get some sleep, we can talk more about this tomorrow morning.”

Lucas just nodded as he leaned his head back down on the pillow. Jughead saw the window open and started to make his way to the fire escape.

Jughead took the stairs up to the roof.He found her staring up at the stars.“Hey.” Jughead said, laying next to her.

"Hey."

“You okay?” He whispered.

"Yeah."

“I was talking to Lucas and he said he doesn’t want to be tied down to a family. He wants freedom. He said that he really wants to be a photographer so I’m going to pay for him to go to that program at NYU.” Jughead said. “But if he ever needs anything, he can always come to us.”

"But everyone needs a family." She whispered.

“He doesn’t want one right now.”

"He's still a kid."

“I know but he’s set on wanting freedom. I tried to talk him into a few things and the only thing he wanted was to do that program.” Jughead whispered. “And I know, I must sound like an asshole for saying that I don’t think we could adopt him, but this is what he wants. I’m sorry.”

"But he's still a little child." Betty teared up.

"What is this really about?" He asked. "He graduates in two weeks."

“It’s nothing.”

“Tell me Betts.” Jughead said.

"It's stupid." She whispered.

"Tell me."

“Please.” He added.

"I went to the doctor's." She whispered.

“What about it?” Jughead said, turning to face her.

"It was meant to be a normal check up. I went last week and the results came back just before I headed to preform."

“What were the results?”

"I have a low infertility. I probably won't get pregnant." She whispered.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her. “Betts, I love you and someday I want to have a family with you. If you probably won’t get pregnant, that’s okay. There’s so many ways we could still get a child. No matter what Betts, I promise we’ll figure something out.”

"It's not fair Juggie. I do everything right." She whispered.

“I know Betts, I know.” He whispered. 

"I broke the Cooper curse. Now I can't have kids." She cried.

Jughead just hugged her close to him and kept telling her that everything is going to be okay."I don't know Juggie. I'm the good Cooper." She whispered.

“I know.” He kissed her. “But I promise you, when the time comes, we’ll figure something out.”

"But when the time comes it's too late. The doctor said I should start trying." She whispered.

“When do you want kids, Betts?”

"I don't know but I want them." Betty hide herself wiping her tears.

“Then how about we’ll just live our lives normally and if it happens, it happens.” Jughead said. “Let’s not worry, love.”

"But I want children." She whispered.

“I know but it’s best if we not worry and just let it happen. If it’s meant to be then it will.”

"That's bullshit Juggie and you know it is. I'm sleeping at V's." She whispered.

“Fine.” Jughead said.Jughead got up and started to walk away.Betty knocked on her old apartment in tears. Veronica and Reggie opened up the door to Betty. Without question they brought her in.

Betty spent the rest of the night there.She came back to their house the following morning for Lucas.When she got there she found Jughead sitting on the couch drinking coffee. He had a sad look in his eyes. Betty thought that he would be at work."You're not working?" She asked sitting across from him.

“I’m going in late.” He whispered.

"Okay." She whispered as she started to make breakfast.

“I’m sorry Betty.” He said. “I’m not good at comforting people.”

"It's not that Jug. You don't get how much having a baby means to me." She whispered.

“I know how much it means to you, Betty. I can tell. I just didn’t know what to say. I thought what I was saying was going to make you feel a little better but it didn’t. I’m sorry.” He sighed.

"Ask V, ask her how I practically raised the twins. I want children so badly." She whispered

“I’m going to end up saying something to fuck this up.” Jughead said. “I should just go to work.”

"And that's how you fuck it up by not saying anything at all."

Jughead sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Then let’s try Betts.”

"Try what? You don't want kids yet!"

“I just don’t want the only reason for us to have sex, to be getting pregnant. We haven’t even had sex yet but I want to reason to be us wanting each other! I want kids with you, Betts but I just want to see how more of our relationship will play out.” Jughead said.

"Don't you think I know that. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I've wanted you since we were sixteen." She shouted.

“But Betty, you’re getting so worked up over this pregnancy thing. As much as I love you, our relationship is still new. I just want to be with you! And if you happen to get pregnant, I will be so fucking happy.” Jughead said.

"I'm going for a run."She whispered heading to their room to get her running stuff.

“Betty, I’m sorry!”

"I was told I might never have children of my own Juggie. I'm so sorry for being fixated on that." She cried tying her laces up.

“God, that’s not what I meant.”

"I know this... Us... It's still all new but I don't care because I love you!" She whispered opening the door.

“I love you too, Betty. Please just listen to me!”

"I am!"

“No you’re not! You’re taking what I’m saying and putting it against me! I’m trying to tell that I want to have a baby with you I just don’t want you to be so upset and worried about it! I just want you to let it happen.”

“Please just believe me Betts.” He added in a whisper.

"But what if it never happens?" She asked. "Then what? I don't want to be the oldest mum in the playground."

“We’ll figure something out Betts.”

"I'm scared." She whispered.

“So am I but we’ll get through it together.”

"It feels like she's won." She whispered in a mumble."It's so scary." She added.

"I'm sorry for going crazy on you." She whispered.

“Don’t be.”

“You had your reasons. It was just a disagreement. We’re going to have more it’s part of a relationship. I know I’m not the greatest at comforting people but I’m trying Betty, I really am. I just wanted you to know how I felt about everything.” Jughead added in a whisper.

"Juggie I want you to know in the next years or so I'll be trying for a baby. Whether that's with or without you. This is important to me."

“I know, Betts.” Jughead said. “So for as long as it takes, we’ll try.”

“It’s important to me too. It might not be one of my top priorities but I do want kids.” Jughead added.

Betty come to sit on his lap and kiss him.Jughead wrapped his arms around her."Sorry for that bombshell." She whispered.

“It’s okay, love.”

"Look at it this way,"She began to whispered in his ear.

" We'll be having a lot of sex and trust me I want you. "Jughead smirked and kissed her.

"You know we did say we could do it today."She whispered.

" Lucas is out taking some photos. "He told her." I told him we'll take him until graduation. "

“Okay.” Betty whispered. 

“He’ll be with us for two weeks. So right after that is our trip with Reggie and Veronica for the holidays. I cleared my schedule for then.” Jughead said.

"Perfect." She kissed him.Jughead smiled into the kiss.

"We have some time."

“You want to right now?”

"I've wanted to since high school." She kissed him.

“So have I.” He whispered into the kiss.

"Take me to our room."

Jughead smirked and picked her up. He then carried her to their bedroom. When they got in there, he locked the door in case Lucas were to come back early.Betty pulled him on to the bed and giggled.Jughead smiled and kissed her.

"Undress me." She whispered.

“Okay.” Jughead smirked as he tugged her shirt off.He pulled her shirt off to reveal a lacy pink bar.“Are you trying to kill me?” He teased as he kissed down her neck and chest.

"Yes."She giggled.Jughead reached behind her and unclipped her bra."My panties match."She whispered rolling her hips.

Jughead helped her get her bra off. He threw it off to the side and pushed her back on the bed to He was on top of her. He then helped her pull off her pants.

"Juggie your top." She said pulling it off.Betty threw it to the side and moved her hands over his hard chest and stomach. 

Jughead leaned down and kissed her neck.Betty managed to turn them over.Jughead pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.She undid the button of his pants.He helped her take them off as he kissed her.

"Juggie I need you." She whispered.

“Then take me Betts.” He smirked as he kissed her. 

He then kissed down her chest and licked one of her breasts into his mouth.She hasn't felt this aroused ever. She moaned making Jughead smirk. "I'm clean." She whispered. "Ummmm."

“I’m clean too.” Jughead whispered as he went to do the same to her other breast.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.“I want to be on top.” He smirked."No. I mean condom or?"

“It’s up to you, Betts.” Jughead said."No Juggie I'm asking you. I know what I want." She kissed him.

“No condom.” Jughead kissed her.

"I'm not on the pill anymore." She whispered.

“Well then it’s up to you Betts. Do you want to start trying now or do you want to wait a little while?”

"It's no guarantee I'll get pregnant. I'm at a 15 percent chance."Jughead nodded.

“It’s still up to you baby.”

"I want you." She whispered.“I want you.” He whispered back.

"Take me. I don't know what to do."

“Okay.” He whispered as he kissed her.

Jughead flipped her over so he was on top. She just pouted at him."I want to be on top."She pouted.

“Since it’s your first time, I’ll let it slide.” He teased as he sat up and pulled her onto his lap. “But just letting you know, baby, I like to be dominant.” He whispered into her ear before kissing her neck.

"Then we have a problem." She whispered in his ear.

“Oh yeah?” He kissed her.

"Yes." She looked at him with a sultry look as she slide into him and moaned and only winced slightly. Jughead held her hips in place so she could adjust to his size while he kissed her passionately."God your large." She moaned.

Jughead groaned and kissed her."Move." She ordered.Jughead let go of her hips so she could move over him.She gently started to roll her hips and moaned slightly.Jughead carefully started to thrust up into her as she moved."Ah." She moaned.

Jughead groaned as they started to find a good rhythm and pace."You feel so good baby." She moaned.“So do you.” He moaned before kissing her heatedly."I'm not going to last long." She mumbled into the kiss.“Neither am I.” He whispered into the kiss as he reached down to gently circle her clit with his thumb.

"Oh god Jug!" She shouted not realising.Jughead smirked and continued doing it. Betty trusted into him harder and with out any warning came into him. She kept rolling her hips so he could cum.

Jughead groaned and continued the thrust up into her, hitting his climax without warning.She felt him cum inside her. She moaned in pleasure rolling her eyes.Betty collapsed on top of him and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her neck.

"That was amazing." She whispered.“It really was.” He kissed her. “Did it hurt?”

"A little but the pleasure over powered it."

Betty lied their naked in bed arms engulfed in Jughead. She couldn't believe that she'd just lost her viginity. She knows she'll have a thousands of questions from the girls but she didn't care. It felt amazing and she did with someone she loves. Now all she was worried about is if she would get pregnant at all. It was a nagging voice in the back of her mind. She tried to ignore it but all it did was grew stronger.


	7. Chapter 7

The next two weeks went by quickly. Betty and Jughead’s sex life was more than average. Over the first week after their first time together, it had become wild. Their kisses always became heated and they would always end up in bed. Betty and Jughead loved having Lucas stay with them and Lucas couldn’t wait to do the photography program.

Today was the day that he would be leaving and Betty and Jughead were sad to see him go but they were also proud of him.It's also the day they travel up to the beach house. Betty and Jughead would arrive later as they're getting Lucas settled in.

Betty and Jughead just finished helping Lucas move into his dorm room and now it was time to say goodbye."I'm so proud of you Lucas." Betty smiled tearing up.Lucas smiled and hugged her. 

“If you ever need anything at all, you can always call us.” Jughead smiled."Thank you for everything that you've done."

“Of course, Lucas.” Jughead smiled."You've been more of parents to me then my dad has ever had." He cried. Jughead pulled him in for a hug."Thank you."

After tearful goodbyes, Betty and Jughead were now heading back home on Jughead’s motorcycle.“Betts?” Jughead said. “You okay?”She just nodded her head.“Talk to me.” He said.

"He's gone now." She whispered.“I know, love. But he’s doing what he’s always wanted.”

"I know and I'm proud of him but those two weeks taking care of him."

“I know.” Jughead said as he pulled her in for a hug. “I’m going to miss him.”

"Me too. It has made me want a kid more." She whispered.Jughead just hugged her close to him. “We’ll keep trying, Betts.”

"I've been reading about it." She whispered“What did it say?”

"That it's very unlikely." She whispered.“I don’t want to give up, love. Let’s keep trying, okay?”

"Okay." She whispered.

In reality she knows they've only been trying for two weeks but she's taken 3 pregnancy test without Jughead knowing. People will all her crazy others will call her hopefully. Betty herself calls it losing hope.Jughead hugged her.

"If we don't go now V will kill us." Betty smiled faintly.Jughead leaned down and kissed her. “Okay.” He whispered.

Betty wanted to drive to keep her mind occupied. She blasted the music. Jughead was really worried about her. He was going to have a word with Ronnie later.They sat silently for the entire car ride except for the music.

Once they arrived Jughead carried the bags to the beach house. Betty opened it up. The beach house was her grandmother's but when she past away left it to Betty. Polly and Alice was extremely annoyed at her for that.When they went inside they went to their rooms to unpack.

"Come here." He pulled Betty for a hug and kissed her head.Betty hugged him back.Veronica then came bursting through the door with cocktails in her hands.

Betty and Jughead pulled apart from the hug. 

“Seriously Ronnie? There’s a thing called knocking.” Jughead teased."Oh Juggie you forgot how I work." She teased. Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes."Now Betty drink up! You need it."

“Thanks V.” Betty said."Swim suits on. You with me!"Veronica pointed at Jughead.“Okay.” Jughead said.

Jughead followed her into the kitchen. "I got your message now speak. You have about 5 minutes." Veronica said getting an apple to eat.

“Betty and I have been trying to get pregnant but she has a really low chance. She’s been so sad and I just don’t know what to do.”

"That's why she showed up in tears the other week." Veronica said.Jughead just nodded. “What should I do?”

"You know she practically raised Polly's kids."

“I know that.”

"No you don't get it do you? She hasn't told you the full story?"

"No. Why what happened?"

“She told me that she raised Polly’s kids but that was it.” He added."Polly and Alice went to the farm. They left new born babies with Betty. She got a job at the wrym and Pops to provide for them and to keep the house. That happened for three years. They were three when they came back. That's when they shoved her into the sisters. Took the twins and got rid of her college fund. Your dad helped her get both jobs. Helped her with the twins when she was at school. "Veronica began to explain.

“She’s told me some of that already but not the whole story.”

"She was struggling. She became their mother. She wouldn't sleep at night scared something will happen. She was running on coffee and pills to keep her awake. She wouldn't let us over at the house anymore. She would always say she's baby sitting. She quit cheer. Jug you knew how hard she thought for that. She did the blue and gold because she could do that anyway. Some how her grades didn't slip. She was living this lie. The day her mum came back she got shipped of to the sisters. Betty was ill before that. Depressed but the twins got her through it. She hasn't seen any of them since. Three years she looked after them. Heard their first words, saw them take their first steps. Enrolled them into nursery using her connections. "

“It’s seems like the only way I can make her happy is by giving her a baby.” Jughead said. “I don’t know what to do, Ron.”

"Jug it's not that. She was raising children and they got ripped away from her. She hasn't spoken about that day since. I know she wants a baby but it's more than that. It's about her family too." Veronica whispered as Betty entered.

“Hey Betts.” Jughead smiled faintly.

"Hey Juggie." She smiled.

“I’m going to go get my swimsuit on.” Jughead said as he left the room. 

“I told Jughead about Juniper and Dagwood.” Veronica said as he left the room."Veronica! Why?"

“Because you’ve been so upset which is making him upset.”

"You know I don't talk about them!" She whispered. 

“I know B. But he’s so fucking clueless. He doesn’t know what to do to make you happy. He wants a baby too and he hates seeing you so upset.”

"Ronnie it hurts too much to talk about them. They'll be 12 now! They start high school after the holidays. They've probably forgotten me." She whispered crying.

“I doubt that Betty. But you really shouldn’t let what’s going on here to jeopardize your relationship with Jughead. You might now realize it but you’re being distant with him.”

"What am I meant to say to him V, Oh whilst you left I lived a fucking double life being a mother and now they got ripped away from me. My mother and sister hated me but my grandmother and his father were the only people to help me. He fucking hates his dad! "

“I already told him everything Betty!”

"Maybe I wasn't ready to relive those memories. Maybe I won't ever be ready Veronica. You saw how much it distroyed me."She whispered running away on to the beach.

When Jughead came back downstairs with his swimsuit on, he ran outside after Betty.He finally found Betty sat on big massive rocks on the other side of the beach.Jughead walked over and sat down next to her.

"I know I'm being closed off about this but I... It hurts too much."

“I know.” He whispered.

"I was a different person."Jughead nodded."Their starting high school after the holidays." She whispered.

“Maybe we can go find them.” Jughead said.

"I can't. They already threatened me."

"V doesn't know that." She whispered.“How did they threaten you?”

"The ghoulies Polly's new husband is Malichai."She whispered.

“I could probably find a way for you to see them again.” Jughead said. “But I.... I’d have to speak with my dad...”

"It's okay Juggie. They're not on the farm anymore. I don't know where they are. Fp and I already went through all of this. He's changed Juggie." She smiled faintly towards the end.

“He’s hurt me more than you know, Betts.” Jughead whispered. “He ruined my childhood.”

"He told me everything Juggie. I know, he's working the system. All he needs to do is find you and apologise. He's been trying for years."

“I really don’t want to speak to him again.” Jughead said. “Or my mom and Jellybean.”

"Jellybean hasn't done anything to you! She had no choice. She talks about you all the time. How much she misses you and how much she loves you."

“I miss her and love her too. I want to see her so badly.” Jughead whispered.

“But if I see her my mom and my dad will know where I am. Also, if I see her she’s just going to leave again. It would just be a visit. There’s too many complications and it’s just better off if I don’t see her again.”

"For fuck sake Jug, she has her heart set on NYU. Has done since she was little. She's coming to New York if you like it or not. If I face my demon's, you do yours!" She whispered.

“Fine.” He whispered.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I've been so snappy. I was close to becoming a druggy popping pills everyday. I'm ashamed."

“I used to smoke and get high everyday after my dad went to jail. I still do it sometimes when things get bad.” Jughead whispered.

"Juggie I become a druggy. I put myself into a program for the kids sake. That's when I saw your dad. He became my sponsor." She admitted.

“Oh.” Jughead said.

"Yeah so that's me. That's why I don't take anything for the pain when I'm ill. I struggle through it." She whispered."V doesn't know about the sponsor part." She told him. "Please speak to me? I understand if you don't want to be around me."

“Of course I want to be around you. I love you.” Jughead said. “It’s just... things have been so sad. I’m honestly sick of it.”

"That's my fault I'm sorry." She leaned in to him. 

“I’ve had such a sad life and ever since I saw you in that hallway, I’ve been happy. I don’t want things to go back to sadness.” He whispered.

"It won't. I just have bad days and I can't take anything for them. So days get hard. But I'm here and I love you but I get depressed but it's okay. How about you ring your dad or I ring him because I really need to speak to my sponsor." She suggested.

“You can call him. I’m not saying anything though.” Jughead said."Okay." She whispered as she got her phone out and began to call him. "Can I put it on loud speaker?" She asked.

Jughead just nodded.She put it on loud speak then Fps voice came through the phone. "Hi Fp." She cried.“Hi Betty? Is everything okay?”

"I'm really struggling today. I really want to have something." She whispered.“You know that’s not the answer Betty. Is this about the twins?”

"Partly."

“What else?”

"I found out I am at a low risk of infertility a couple of weeks ago. I keep arguing with my boyfriend." She whispered.

“Your boyfriend? When did that happen.”"

About a month or two ago."

“I thought you were still worked up about Jughead?” FP said. “Also, have you heard anything from him? Gladys, Jellybean, and I are still trying to find him.”

She just looked up at Jughead.Jughead didn’t say anything."Umm." She whispered. Jughead just nodded his head, letting her know she could tell him.

"Juggie is my boyfriend."

There was a pause on the other end for a little while. “You found him?” FP said in shock but Betty could tell how excited he got.

"More like he found me." Betty smiled looking at him.

“Hi dad.” Jughead whispered.

"Jughead." He whispered back.

Jughead didn’t say anything back."Veronica told Jughead about the twins. I'm so fucking mad at her." Betty added.

“Well he’s your boyfriend. Doesn’t he deserve to know?”

"But I wasn't ready." She whispered.

“I understand that.” FP said. “Don’t do anything stupid Betty, you know it’s not helpful.”

"I'm trying not to. Nothings helping, I wasn't ready to tell Jug about this. I was doing fine and then it all just hit me like a tone of bricks. You know they'll be going to high school when I go back to work."

“They came back to Riverdale.”

"What?" She whispered.

“They moved back into your old house last night.”

"La...last night." She whispered.

"Betts this is good news." Jughead said.“We can go see them.” He added."I can't. The ghoulies." She instantly shut him down.

"Betty listen to me breath. In and out. Jughead hold her let her feel you breath." Fp said.Jughead wrapped his arms around her."Five things you can see, Betty." Fp said.

“Juggie, the ocean, the rocks, the sand, my phone.” She listed them.

"Good now five things you can touch."

“Juggie, my phone, the rock, the sand, my beach towel.”

"Keep going, you know the next thing five things you can smell." Fp prompted her.

“The ocean, Jughead, and the pizza place close by.” She said. “That’s all.”

"Okay. Last thing what you can hear." Fp said.

"You, Juggie, the ocean, children playing and birds."

"That's great Betty. Feeling calmer now?"

“Yes. Thank you FP.”

"It's okay Betts. Now let's think everything through properly." He told her.

"It's okay Betts. Now let's think everything through properly." He told her.

“Okay.” She whispered.

"What started all of this off? You've been doing so well. You're coming up to your 5 year chip."

“I know. I’ve just been so upset that I probably can’t have a baby. Juggie and I have been trying but it’s not working.” Betty whispered.

"You're trying with Jug?" He was taken back by it. "I could be a grandpa?"

“Yeah.” Betty whispered.

"Jug your being quite?" Fp said.

“I don’t want to speak to you.” Jughead said.

"That's fair." He said sounding hurt.

"But ever since I found out I've been thinking about the twins and what I went through." Betty cried.

“Jughead and I both want a baby so badly but what if that never happens.” Betty added.

"Then theirs other ways." Fp said.

"See baby, I've been saying the same thing." Jughead hugged her.

Betty just nodded an hugged Jughead. “I want to keep trying but if we lose all hope, then we’ll use other ways.” She whispered.

“Of course, love.” Jughead whispered.

"You've figured it out. Remember if it gets too much ring me or go to a meeting. Oh and Jughead, I'm am so fucking sorry. I know an apology doesn't make it any better and won't fix things between us but your mother and sister misses you."

“Yeah right.” Jughead scoffed. “I can understand why Jellybean would miss me but not mom. Last time I spoke to her she told me she didn’t want to see me and that she didn’t care about me. And if you’re thinking I’ll forgive you some day, I won’t! You would fucking hit me! You threw a table at me before! You’ve caused me so much physical and emotional pain.”

"Jughead I understand that you won't ever forgive me. I was ill, I have a disease that controlled my life. I fed that disease and made it worse. I regret what I did when I was drunk. I'm sorry. I'm a decade sober now. As for your mum she was protecting you from her boyfriend at the time. "Fp explained.

“You and mom are the reason I’ve been hiding for the past 8 years. You’re the reason I tried to kill my self all of those times. Just because you have reasons behind it doesn’t make anything better!”

"I know that Jughead. I'm trying to right my wrongs. You're mother was protecting you so don't speak ill mouth of her."

“She still left me. She fucking left me with you!”

"She regrets that! Just speak to her yourself." Fp offered.

“No.” Jughead said. “Goodbye.”

"I'm sorry Fp. Thank you, I'll call back later." Betty ended the call.

Jughead just sat there silently."I'm sorry Juggie."

“Don’t be.”

"You're hurting still because I made it worse."

“It’s okay, Betty.” Jughead whispered. “I’m more concerned about you.”

"Why?" She asked.“Because you’re the love of my life. I hate when you’re upset.”

"I'll be fine Juggie. Just give me time."

“Okay.” Jughead whispered."Plus the talk just then really helped.

"Jughead just nodded.

"They're in Riverdale." She whispered and smiled faintly.

“You can see them again.” Jughead whispered."I shouldn't though."

"But I want to." She smiled.

“Then do it.”

"How?" She asked as she headed into the water.Jughead followed after her into the water. “We’ll figure it out Betts.” He smiled as he picked her up once they were out in the water.

"You know you can ask me about them. I know you want to."

“What were they like?”

"They were smart for their age. Juni loved to try and read at 3 and Dag was a hyper bean. They were so excited to start nursery." She couldn't help but smile.Jughead smiled softly.

"They would never go to sleep without a story." She smiled as she moved in the water.Jughead picked her up and hugged her. She wrapped her legs around his waist."Juni's first word was auntie. Dag's first word was bee."Jughead just smiled.

"I remember picking them up from their first day off nursery. Juni made me a bracelet and Dag made me a picture. He wrote me Juni and my mummy. I taught them how to read and write so they could be a head."

“They sound really great.” Jughead smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist."They are, I just hope they haven't changed too much." She kissed himJughead kissed her back.

"I love you so much." She smiled.“I love you too.” He smiled and kissed her."I'm so proud of you." She smiled placing teasing touches to his chest.

“Why are you proud of me?” He smirked as he rested his hands on her ass."You spoke to your Dad. Baby steps." She whispered.

“Yeah.” He kissed her."I should apologise to Ronnie."

“You can later.” Jughead said as he pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

"Okay." She smiled at him.Jughead smiled and kissed her."What are we doing?" She asked giggling.

“Talking and making out in the ocean.” He teased."I can see that handsome."

“You asked.” He teased."What do you want to do?" She asked.“I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

"Check on Lucas." She pouted.“He’s fine Betty. We literally just saw him a few hours ago. I told him call if he needed anything.”

"But what if he's messaged us. I just need to know everything is going well." She whispered.

"I promise you we will right after our make out session on the beach." He smiled.Betty giggled and kissed him."Plus we have a week no work to ourselves." He kissed her kneck.

“But we’re also stuck with Veronica and Reggie.” Betty said."Hey play nice!"He teased.

" I love them but god they can drive me insane. "

“The only problem with being stuck with them is we can’t be loud when we have sex.” Jughead teased.

"We can! I have years of pay back to give." She laughed.Jughead smirked and kissed her."But we should really go back inside. I'm hungry."

“But I want to make out with my sexy girlfriend.”

"But I'm hungry." She pouted.

“Fine.” He pouted.Betty kissed his pout. "I always win." She smiled.

“Yep.”

They both headed out the ocean hand in hand. They had a race who could get to their towels the fastest. When they got back they saw Veronica and Reggie out on the patio.“Hey.” Jughead said."Jughead." Is all Veronica said.

"I'm sorry Veronica. I over reacted." Betty told her.“It’s okay Betty. I understand where you were coming from.”

"Finally less tension." Reggie smiled.“We ordered pizza. It’s in the kitchen.” Veronica said."Thanks Ron."Jughead and Betty headed into the kitchen to get pizza.

They then came about in to the living room and sat down. Betty didn't know whether she should tell Veronica or not about the twins.Jughead pulled Betty onto his lap. “We should go take a shower after this. We’re all covered in salt water.” Jughead said."We can do that later. I need to tell V about the twins." Betty smiled.

"What about the twins?"

"They're back in Riverdale."“Oh. Yeah.”

"Fp told us." Betty smiled.“Are you going to go see them?”

"That's a loaded question. But if I was I only have three weeks to become the last two are filled with work planning." Betty explained.

“It’s only a four hour drive from New York. We could go for the weekend.” Jughead said.

"You want to go to Riverdale?" Veronica questioned.

“If Betty wanted me to go with her I would.”

"Even if you might see your dad." Betty looked at him.

“I’d do anything for you Betts.”

"I really want to see them. I need the serpents help though. I need Fangs help." Betty said.

“I’m a serpent.” Jughead said.

"I know but Fangs and Kev are still in Riverdale." Betty smiled."I also need Fps help but I can do that on my own." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything."I'll do that on my own. It's okay." She smiled and kissed him.Jughead kissed her back but he still stayed silent.

"I'm going to see them." She teared up.

Betty, Veronica, and Reggie talked for awhile longer but Jughead stayed silent.Jughead was happy for Betty, he truly was. It made him happy that she's happy but theirs a nagging voice in his mind. He's going to have to face his father. He's not ready for that but he knew she couldn't see the twins alone. As promised their slaughting their dragons together. Only he didn't realise its coming much faster than he anticipated.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days went by at the beach house and Jughead is still in a nervous mood. He gets to see his family this weekend and he doesn’t know if he should be happy or upset. It’s all he can think about even though he’s supposed to be relaxing with Betty. He didn’t get much sleep last night because he’s so nervous. It’s early in the morning and he’s laying in bed with Betty cuddled into his side. She’s fast asleep but he’s wide awake.

Betty slowly wakes up on presses kisses to his neck. She cradles his lap.“Hi.” He smiled softly."Morning sexy." She smiled.Jughead grabbed her face and pulled her to him so he could kiss her.Betty smirked as she slipped his pants down. She then did the same with her own.

“You’re very eager this morning.” He teased."I'm happy. Plus we leave tonight. Oh and I want you." She whispered kissing him.Jughead kissed her back and then kissed down her jawline and neck.

"Condom?" She moaned.“I thought you still wanted to try.” Jughead whispered against her neck as he kissed it."I do." She whispered.“Then why did you ask to use a condom?” He kissed her.

"Still checking you want to."Shz said slipping on to him.

They both moaned at the contact.Betty began to thrust into him. She wasn't shy anymore. She knew what she liked and what she didn'tJughead put his hands on her hips as she moved over him. He started to thrust up into her.

Their moans filled up the wile room. They weren't being quit. Each moan got louder. Each thrust got header. Each kiss git sloppier.Soon they both hit their climaxes. Betty collapsed on top of him.

"Good morning to us." Jughead joked.“Yep.” She kissed him."You ready for tonight when we set off?" She asked.“I guess.” He whispered. 

"Hey, I'm with you. We got this." She kissed him.

“Yeah.” He whispered. Jughead kissed her again. “Want to go get a shower? We’re all sticky.”

Betty nodded and walked to the shower on their room butt naked. Jughead quickly followed after. They cleaned each other down in between hot shower make out session before they got out.They got dressed again and headed downstairs.

"Thanks for the wake up call this morning!"Veronica teased.

“You’re welcome.” Jughead teased."I waw satisfied." Betty smirked.“She basically just woke up and climbed me and I was happy to oblige.” Jughead teased.

"Nice one." Reggie said.

"I wanted my love before we set off." She smiled.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her."Plus we're still trying remember." Betty smiled.“It’s very fun to try.” Jughead joked."Indeed." Betty smiled.

“What time are you guys leaving?” Veronica asked.

"Jug?" Betty asked.

“We’re leaving after lunch.”

"Of course" Betty smiled.Jughead smiled faintly.

They spent the morning soaking up the sun. Lunch they went to a small cafe on the beach. It was nice and filling. It kind of had to be considering they have a six hour journey a head of them.

After they ate, they went to pack up the car.It didn't take them along, Betty had done most of it the night before. They said their goodbyes before they were on the rode.

The car ride was seeming to go extremely slow. Jughead wasn’t being as talkative.She put her hand on his lap. "It's going to be okay." She reassured him. All she received was a knock.

Another hour into the ride, Jughead stayed completely silent. After that hour was up he broke the silence. 

“I can’t believe I’m going back.” He whispered."Me too." Betty smiled.Jughead just nodded."You're going to love it. We can go to Pops. The drive in got reopened."

“Okay.” Jughead whispered."We can get that date there we never got." She smiled.“Yeah.” He whispered."You can get the bus back to New York if you don't want to carry on." She offered.

Jughead put his hand on her thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I want to be here for you. No matter how freaked out I am.”

"That's why I love you Jughead Jones."

“I love you too.”

_______

They arrived at Riverdale at 9pm.When they got there, they went right to the five seasons to check into their room."I'm hungry." She whispered.“We can go to Pop’s.” Jughead suggested.

"Really?" She asked with a smile.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled faintly.

"What are we waiting for? I'm craving a double burger with fries and a large milkshake."

Jughead smiled softly. He grabbed her hand and then they went back to the car to drive to Pop’s.They pulled up in the car park. Jughead locked the car before heading over to Pops. It was once his safe place but now not so much.

Betty went to go sit at their old booth but Jughead grabbed her hand and brought her over to the booth and in the far corner."Juggie! Why aren't we in our normal booth?"

“That’s right in the front. I don’t want to bring attention to myself. What if my dad’s here.”

"He is the owner now, remember. Its okay. I promise you." She pouted.

“Fine.” Jughead said.

"I love you." She hugged him as they sat in their old booth.

An old guy all dressed in white appeared in front of them. Betty knew who it was straight away. "What can I get for you two love birds tonight?" Fp asked.

Jughead kept his head down."My regular please but can it be a double tonight." Betty ordered.

“I’ll have the same thing.” Jughead said quietly.

"You want a strawberry milkshake?" Fp asked.

“I’ll have a chocolate one.” Jughead said, still avoiding eye contact.

"It's on the house." Fp said making his way back to the kitchen.

Jughead stayed silent. He then looked over at the other side of the diner and saw his mom and Jellybean talking."Go over to them." Betty whispered.“I don’t want to.”

"You gave no choice they're coming over." She smiled holding his hand.“Fuck.” Jughead mumbled.

"Betty!!!" Jellybean excitedly said.“Hey JB.” Betty smiled."

Jug." She whispered.“Hi.” Jughead whispered."I've missed you. Can I eat with you?"

“Sure.” Jughead smiled faintly. He got up and pulled Jellybean in for a hug.He cried silently but quietly wiped his tears. "Can mum join?" She asked.

Jughead just nodded. 

"Hi Jug?"

“Hi.” He simply said.

"We've missed you."

Jughead nodded and sat down next to Betty, letting Gladys and Jellybean sit on the other side of the booth. He tightly gripped her hand under the table.

"So your trying to get pregnant?" Gladys asked.“Yeah, we are.” Betty said."I'm going to be an amazing auntie!"Jughead just smiled faintly.

"I got into the art program at NYU." Jellybean whispered.

“That’s amazing JB.” Betty smiled.

"Yeah. I'm really looking forward to it. I'll be closer to Jug."Jughead smiled softly."Yeah you will. Dad's looking forward to have you two back for a bit." Jellybean added.

"I'm proud of you Jug." Gladys told him.Jughead just nodded slightly."I should go, right? You don't want me here." Gladys whispered tearing up.

“You left me mom. And when I needed somewhere to go because dad just got arrested, you told me you didn’t want me. I know you were trying to protect me but you really didn’t.” Jughead said. “Of course I’m going to be furious and upset with you.”

"I know." She whispered crying. "I'm going to leave you with your sister." Gladys slipped out the booth and headed to the kitchen.

Gladys found Fp and collapsed into his arms crying. Fp held her close and kissed her head. This is still new to them being back together. Even though she's been back awhile.

Jughead squeezed Betty’s hand tightly under the table."She really misses you Jug. You don't know what we went through." Jellybean said.

"I know Jell but I need time."

“I understand that.” Jellybean said.

"Their back together you know." She added."Have you seen the twins?" Betty asked.

“Yeah, I have. They were here earlier to get lunch.” JB said.

"Oh." She whispered.

"Babe it's okay. We'll figure it out." Jughead kissed her.

Jellybean just sat across the table smiling.They all got into the full swing of a conversation when Fp came over with their food. "JB don't be home later then 10:30 if your not going home with your mum." He smiled.

"Enjoy your meals."FP left and they went right back to their conversation.He went right back to Gladys who stood behind the counter looking at them.“What if he doesn’t forgive us?” Gladys whispered. “We ruined him.”

Fp hugged her from behind. "He's done well for himself. I think I ruined him." He whispered into her hair.

“But I left him.” She whispered.

"I made you leave." He held her tighter.“Do you think he’ll forgive us?”

"I'm hopeful." He whispered as he kissed her head.

Jughead looked up at his parents staring back at them.He quickly looked back down and rested his head on Betty’s shoulder.

"You doing okay?" She whispered.

“No.” He whispered."You're doing great."

“I feel terrible for being so rude to them.... but the really hurt me.” Jughead whispered."Speak to them then."

“Baby steps remember? I’m not ready.” He whispered."She looks sad though."

“I know but I’m still not ready.”

"Just invite them to sit. I'll make it worth it." She whispered.“How will you make it worth it?” He whispered.

"You won't know till you do."

“Fine.” He whispered. Jughead looked over at his parents who were staring directly at the table. “Do you want to come join us?” Jughead said.They nodded and sat down with them. Betty teasingly brushed him.Jughead just kept his head on her shoulder.

"How are you?" They asked.

“I’m okay.”For that Betty rewarded with with another teasing touch.Jughead just slightly smirked to himself."You seem happy." Fp said.

“Betty makes me happy.” Jughead said quietly.

"That's good." Gladys smiled.

Betty just squeezed him."Each time you speak you get rewarded." She whispered.

“Can I get rewarded at the hotel too?” He whispered.

"Maybe." She whispered kissing his cheek.

“How long have you owned Pop’s?” Jughead asked FP.

"5 years." He smiled.

Betty kept placing teasing touches to him.“How long have you two been back in Riverdale?” Jughead asked Gladys and JB.

"9 years." They said in unison.

“So, right after I left?” Jughead said."Seems so." Gladys whispered.

They all got into a full conversation and Jughead kept getting teasing touches from Betty."How did you two happen again?" Jughead asked.

“It just kind of happened.”

"I want to know. Tell me, please." He smiled faintly.

“We never stopped loving each other.” Gladys said. “We got back together recently when we confessed how we still felt.”

"Your Ma saw how much I changed for the better. We started talking more." He smiled.

"He helped B through alot. Watching that made me realise he'd change."

“Yeah, Betts told me about that.”

"You're mum was a massive help too." Betty smiled.

Jughead just nodded."JB's got a girlfriend." Fp teased. "She's smitten."

Jughead smiled."Thanks for outing me dad." She rolled her eyes.

"Babe leave her alone. Tease these love bugs." Gladys said leaning her head on him.

“When did this happen exactly?” FP asked. 

“It’s a long story.” Jughead smiled genuinely."You always say that." Betty teased. 

"He saw me sat outside my apartment. We talked, he invited me to his. He visited me at work, told people he was my boyfriend to get in. It happened from there really but he wanted to ask me on our first date." Betty smiled explaining.

Jughead just wrapped his arms around her."How did JB get together with the other woman?"Jughead teased. 

Just as he asked that Polly entered the diner.Betty looked over at her and Jughead held her hand."Excuse me." She whispered as she jumped out the booth.

Betty ran so fast. She ran until she hit the bad part of the southside. She bought a hit if something and went down to sweet waters. She was just staring at it in her hand.

Jughead excused himself and ran after her. He found her there and sat down next to her. Jughead took it out of her hand.Fp followed up close behind him.

“Betty.” Jughead whispered.She didn't say anything. Fp stood next to him.Jughead took it and threw it in the river. “Betty?” He whispered again, turning to FP giving him a look saying he could handle it.

"Betty please speak to Jug." Fp said before walking away.

“Betty please.” Jughead whispered.She just looked up at him.“Betty, list five things you can see.” Jughead whispered.

"You, more drugs next to me, the stars, the river and mud." She whispered.

Jughead looked over and found the other drugs. He took those and threw them into the river along with the other one. “Five things you can touch.” He whispered.

"These." She said handing them to him.Jughead took them from her. “Is this all?” He whispered

.She took some more out her bra and handed it to him. She couldn't look him in the eye.“Is this everything?” He asked.She just nodded.

“Did you take any?”

"I couldn't." She whispered.

Jughead nodded and threw those into the river as well. He then took her hand and pulled her onto his lap.She was too embarrassed and didn't say anything.

“Don’t be embarrassed, love. I know how it feels to have your family ripped away from you. I know that it can be tempting but it’s not the answer. I understand, Betts. I completely understand.” Jughead whispered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “I’ve been using these to stay calm all day.” He threw them into the river. “I understand baby.”

"Your not addicted." She whispered.

“And neither are you.”

“I was addicted. But I quit. You’ve been tempted Betts but you’re not addicted anymore.” He added.

"They touched my lips." She whispered.

“But you didn’t take it.” Jughead said. “You’re going through some tough times right now Betts, I understand that. But we’re a team, okay? If you go down So do I.”

"Their just cigarettes Jug. You had no pot in them." Betty whispered.

“I know but they’re still bad. I used to take pot. I know how you feel Betty. So don’t be ashamed or embarrassed because I understand.”

"Seeing her looking happy hurt. She took the kids away from me. They're not toys but I couldn't do anything. She's her mother."

“I know.” Jughead whispered. “We’ve both had a rough day.”

"Yeah. I ruined your family dinner."

“No you didn’t. It wasn’t much of a family dinner anyways. It was awkward and I hated every second of it. Except for those teasing little touches you gave me.” He whispered.

"But you made a massive improvement." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He whispered."She won't let me see them."

“We’ll figure it out Betts.”

"Will we? I only saw her today and I wanted drugs in my system. What if she doesn't let me?"She whispered.

" We'll figure it out. "

______

The next morning Jughead was the first one to wake up. Much like yesterday, he just stays there while Betty is curled up into his side.Only this time when Betty woke up she was a nervous wreck too.

“Hi.” Jughead whispered as he noticed her waking up.

"I nearly threw away my 5 year chip yesterday."She whispered.Jughead stayed silent."Fuck!"

Jughead reached over and held her hand.She just hugged him tightly crying before getting ready. After that she acted as if nothing happened.

Jughead got out of bed and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.Once she was ready she sat on the couch waiting for him. She nervously played with her hair.

Jughead came walking out of the bathroom and didn’t say anything."You make me happy." She smiled.

“You make me happy too.” He whispered."I think I can do this." She smiled as she walked to the door.

Jughead just followed after her.She decided they would walk to the Cooper residency. The walk is what they needed. She came up to the big red door and knocked on it.

The door was opened by Juniper. 

“Auntie Betty!” She burst into tears and hugged Betty."Junibug."Betty whispered hugging her.“Mom and gran aren’t home right now. Dag is upstairs.” Juniper whispered. “Come in.”

"Okay." She whispered wiping her tears away.Betty followed Juniper inside. Dagwood came running down the stairs."Auntie Betty!"

"Daggie!" Betty cried hugging him.

"Look at you two." She whispered kissing them.

“We’ve missed you so much.” Juniper cried.

"I've missed you too. I was scared you'd forgotten me." She admitted. "You're all grown up." She smiled.

“We could never forget you.”

"Juggie look at them." Betty said.

"How have you been?" She asked.“I’ve been good.”

"What about you guys?"Betty asked hugging them again.

“We’ve been really good. Mom misses you so much.”Betty just laughed coldly.“No we’re serious. She does. It’s gran. She doesn’t want to see you and she’s not letting us and no see you.”

"Guys listen, theirs a lot you don't know. Your mum is just putting an act on. She could send letters or call in secret but she doesn't." Betty whispered.

“Oh.” Dagwood said.

"I'm sorry." Betty was shaking. Jughead came beside her and rubbed her shoulder.“Don’t be sorry Auntie Betty.”

"How's school been? What are you guys doing now?" Betty asked.

“Mom is sending us to boarding school.”

"What! No! She can't! Juggie!"

“None of our friends are going. It’s in New York.” Dagwood said, upset."I live in New York." Betty whispered. "Are you sure you stay over?"

“Yeah. She gets annoyed with us and says she doesn’t want us around. It was the closest boarding school she could find.”

"Juggie!" Betty began to panic. "I'll figure something out. Why is she getting annoyed?"

“Because we remind her of our dad.” Dagwood said. 

“I’m actually kind of excited for the school. We get to stay in dorm rooms. It’s kind of like college.” Juniper smiled faintly.

"College is fun but you're not ready to live by yourself. I know you don't but you know."

“We’re going to be okay. I promise. We get roommates and there’s dorm advisors and people everywhere. We’ll be well taken care of.”

"That's not the point Juni. She's doing it again."Betty cried. She squeezed Jughead's hand.“Doing what?”

"Do you remember when you were 3?"Betty whispered.“Not that well.”

"Do you remember who looked after you?"

“You did.”

"Yeah well I took care of you since you were babies. Until your mum came back."

“How does this fit in with boarding school?”

"She left you because she didn't want to take care of you. She left with granny leaving me." Betty explained.

“So she’s leaving us at boarding school because she doesn’t want us anymore?”

"No... I don't know... I'm so sorry guys." She whispered.

Just then the door opened up to Polly and Malichai.“Elizabeth?” Polly said. “What the hell are you doing here?”

"Visiting my niece and nephew." She whispered.“Get out.”

"I still have stuff here I'm collecting!" Betty told her.“Fine but when you’re done, get out.” Polly said. 

Betty ran upstairs and Juniper followed after her. 

“Auntie Betty? If we’re going to school in New York and you live there, can you come visit us?”

"Of course. I work at a school too." She teared up.

“Okay.” Juniper hugged her. 

"Do you know they'll separate you and Dag? What if I take you in?"

“We’re going to be okay. Ok don’t think of the worst. We won’t be separated. And it goes until college so the second I go I can go to NYU and see you.”

"You will though." Betty whispered.“Please, Auntie Betty, don’t be sad. We’ll be okay.”

"Here's my number." Betty gave her a piece of paper. "Call me."

Betty got her old nightlight and some books she couldn't pack going to college. She kissed Juniper and Dag wood before going out the house. She needed a hit but she wouldn't let herself go there. She needed a meeting.

“Betts?” Jughead said as they left hand in hand."She's doing it again Juggie." She whispered.

“But this time we’ll be close to them.”

"She won't let me see them. I'll be banned." She cried.

“Hey.” He whispered. “We’ll find a way okay?”

"I'm going to see her. I have to!"

“I can’t see you like this.” He said, cupping her cheek in his hand. “I don’t think my heart can take it.”

"Then go to your Dad. Tell him I need a meeting." She whispered.

“We were supposed to be happy.” He whispered.

"I will be. I need to do this then I can. Plus I owe you from last night." She kissed him.Jughead just nodded.

Betty kissed him before heading back in to the house. "What the hell Poll! Boarding school!" Betty shouted.

“They’re too much Elizabeth!”

"No their not!"

“Yes they are!”

"How?" Betty asked.

“They look like Jason.”

"That's fucking stupid. If you won't take car of them, I will!" Betty shouted.

“No!”

"But you're will to send them away?" Betty was confused.

“I love them. So much. I want what’s best for them and and I know they’re going to like it there.”

"No! You're wrong! Dagwood is scared. You love them? You left them!"

“Get out!”

"No! You're an idiot! Why are you abandoning them again?"“I’m not!”

"You are! You don't realise how lucky you are!" Betty shouted.

“They’re my kids Betty! Stop telling me that I’m doing it wrong!”

"I can't have kids! There's a little chance and your just throwing yours away." Betty whispered.

“I’m not! I’m just sending them to good school!”

"No you're separating them! You won't let me see them!" Betty was fully crying.

Polly let out a sigh. “They’re going to boarding school whether you like it or not. But.... you can visit them and see them on breaks.” Polly seemed genuine.

"Fine but how could you do that to them?" She whispered storming out.Betty saw Jughead sitting outside."She's letting me see them."“Really?” He said. “That’s great.”

"Yeah but she's still sending them." Betty sighed.“We can figure it out okay? As long as you get to see them that’s good.” He smiled softly."Yeah." She smiled.

Jughead hugged her."Thank you for today." Betty smiled and it was a really smile.Jughead kissed her."Knock me up Jug." She whispered kissing him.“I’ll try, love.” He kissed her.

"The way we've been at it." She whispered. "I think I might be." She smiled.

“I hope.” He kissed her.

"Do you really?" She asked hopefully.

“Yes. I really do.” He kissed her. “I want a baby with you.”

"You've not been sure. I keep feeling like I'm pushing you."

“I want a baby Betts.” Jughead said. “I want us to be a family.”

"You do? You're not just saying that because it's been an emotional couple of days and you want sex tonight." She teased.

“I’m saying that because I love you and I want to marry you some day.”

"You do? You want it all with me?" She asked.

"Betts I've dreamt about this since we were teens. I want everything with you. I know you'll be an excellent mother. We've been through some tough shit ain't the begging of our relationship but I don't care. I'm in it for the long haul. Plus I can't wait to have a baby with you. "Betty burst into happy tears and kissed him.

"Now come on, let's get you to the hotel."“Okay.”

"Did you speak to your dad?" She asked as they walked through the streets of Riverdale.“Yeah”

"What did he say?" She asked.“He said that if you need to talk to him he can come over or you can go over there.”

"What do you want me to do? It's okay if you don't want to see him."

“If you want to you can.” Jughead smiled faintly."Do you want to come?" She asked.

Jughead shook his head ‘no’."Oh.. Okay." She whispered.“Do you want me to come?”

She shook her head yes. "But if you're not comfortable, it's okay."She told him.“I’ll come.”Betty leaned up and kissed him.Betty leaned up and kissed him.

Betty got to the Jones trailer and knocked on the door.FP answered the door and let them inside."I want something so bad. But I've stopped myself."

“That’s understandable. It’s good that you’re stopping yourself though.”

"I haven't felt like this in years." She whispered.

“It’s probably with the whole baby thing and the twins. You’re losing hope and it’s causing you a lot of pain.”

"But I should be happy. I finally got the guy." She smiled at Jughead.Jughead smiled back down at her. 

“Yeah but you didn’t get the other things you wanted, a baby. I don’t think you should give up Betty. If it doesn’t happen then there’s so many other ways. I know you like to stay away from any kinds of medication but there is fertility medication.”

"I can't it's a drug. I'm not risking it." She whispered.“There’s still other ways. Don’t give up Betty.”

"I'm not. Juggie gave me some hope earlier." Betty smiled at him.

"See that's good." Fp said.

"Where's JB?" Jughead asked.

"She's at Tillie's."Betty and Jughead stayed for a while longer. When they left, Betty felt a lot calmer.

They then walked back to the hotel hand in hand.Betty and Jughead was now laying in bed. Her head was on his chest. There was tension that she could feel. She knew it was because of the Jones.

She didn't know if she should say anything. She knew she should have done this trip alone but seeing how happy he was seeing JB made all the arguments there worth it

.Even though he was upset to see his family, Betty knew he was somewhat happy. Over the entire trip, Jughead has been quiet and more stressed out.

Jughead smiled down at her. He was happy that he was with her. He was thankful that they didn't stay long in Riverdale. Riverdale will always have a special place in his heart but it isn't home anymore. Leaving Riverdale gave Jughead a piece of mind but with a lot of questions.


	9. Chapter 9

4 months later:

Betty and Jughead have been doing good. They haven't really talked about their visit to Riverdale. They've both been exceedingly busy with work.

Jughead had an upcoming trip to Mexico and he was trying to get Betty to come along with him."Juggie I can't I have work too."

"But I'm going to miss you." He pouted."Me too." She whispered. Jughead pulled her in for a hug."You have fun okay." She smiled."I really don't want to leave you."

"It's okay, go have fun." She smiled.Jughead leaned down and kissed her."Plus I'll have piece and quit." She teased.

"I'm not that loud." He teased."I know." She whispered."I promise I'll call you everyday."

"When I'm not at work." She raised her eye brows at him."There's only a one hour time difference so I'll call you when I know you're not at work."

"Okay. Now go before your late." She smiled."Bye." Jughead kissed her before he left.

Jughead took his luggage and headed out the house. The flight was bad but got better.The second Jughead arrived he went right to work.

Meanwhile, back at home Betty was heading to work. She has a busy day. All the book projects were due in so she has a busy week of marking.When she got home from work, the house was quiet and lonely. He had only been gone for 6 hours but she already missed him.She was elbow deep in marking when he finally called. 

She picked up on the first ring. 

"Hey Betts." His tired voice came in on the other end.

"Hi baby." She whispered.

"How was your day?"

"I've got the kids books today." She smiled.

"That's great." He said.

"They're amazing. I've read and marked two already." She whispered.

"You're a great teacher Betty."

"I just love my job." She smiled.

"I know you do but you're amazing at it too."

"I miss you. I feel sick." She whispered."I miss you too." Jughead yawned."Go sleep honey. I should too I've got a headache."

"I hope you feel better soon." Jughead whispered. "I can't wait to come back home."

"Me too." She smiled. "Sleep well baby."

"Goodnight, love."Betty fell asleep on the phone with him. He ended it and ended up falling asleep.

The next week went by slowly. Betty and Jughead were both very busy and only had chances to talk briefly everyday. Betty was working when she collapsed because she wasn't well. Sam and Avery rang Veronica to come get her.

Veronica called Jughead and he called Betty as soon as he could and he knew she was awake."Hi." She whispered."Are you okay? What happened?"

"Really sick." She whispered."Do you know what caused you to collapse?" He asked. "I'm booking a flight back home."

"No Juggie I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I'm worried."

"I should be fine. Its just I'm not eating food makes me feel sick."

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I throw it up." She whispered.

"Why? Did you go see a doctor?"

"I haven't had time nor the money to go."

"You can always use my money Betts." Jughead said. "I'm really worried about you."

"I'll be fine." She whispered. "They said I can't go into work tomorrow but I need to. I'll go insane."

"I'm coming home."

"Juggie you're working." She stubbornly said. "I've been talking care of myself for years. It's just worse because I don't take any drugs."

"You're more important, love. I'm coming home."

"Jug please, I'll probably need to sleep it off." She whispered.

"You've been feeling sick for a week."

"It's probably a bug."

"Fine. I'll check in on you tomorrow and if it's still bad, I'm coming home."

"I'm a big girl." She whispered sleepily.

"Get some sleep baby. I love you."

"Love you." She whispered.

Betty fell asleep on Veronica's couch. She didn't have the energy to go home.The next morning Veronica woke Betty up because she booked her a doctors appointment.

"Sleep." She whispered.

"I booked you a doctors appointment. You can sleep later."

"Fine."She whispered.

Betty headed over to her apartment to get ready. Veronica was on her watch. Its like she had a baby sitter.

Veronica drove her there and she got called back to see the doctor right away."Miss Cooper, how may I help you today?" The doctor asked.

"I haven't been feeling well. I've been having headaches and throwing up everything I've been eating."

"Could you take a eurine sample for us? It's just routine check. Also have to ask, are you sexually active and pregnant?"

"I'm sexually active but I have a very low chance of getting pregnant so probably not." Betty said quietly.

"Okay well do that sample for us and we can check for any infections." The doctor handed her a tubeBetty went to the bathroom for a few minutes and came back with the sample.

The doctor dipped the stick in the eurine then went to wash his hands. It took a few minutes to get the results to show up."What are the results?" Betty asked.The doctor sat down in front of Betty. "You're one extremely lucky woman Miss Cooper." She smiled.

"What does it say?" Veronica said."Is this your partner?" The doctor asked.

"No my partner is away working." Betty answered.

"May I speak to Miss Cooper alone." Veronica got up and went out the room. "I know you only have a 25% chance of becoming pregnant but Betty congratulations."

"I'm pregnant?" She smiled.

"Congratulations."Betty burst out into happy tears.

She knew Jughead still had to work but she wanted him home so she could surprise him.Betty left the doctors with a glowing smile. She told Veronica because she wouldn't stop asking.

"Oh my god! B! Congratulations!" Veronica hugged her.

"Thank you." She whispered in tears.

"How are you going to tell Jughead?" Veronica smiled."I have an idea." Betty smiled."What is it?"

"I'm going to bake some buns and put them in the oven. I'll ask him to check the oven for me. They'll already be done and decorated but yeah." Betty was ecstatic.Veronica hugged her again. 

"I'm so happy for you!" She smiled. "When he calls you today you should tell him you're still feeling sick so he comes home. Then you can surprise him."

"I don't want to worry him but I can't wait to tell him."

In the end Betty did end up telling him she was still feeling sick. It wasn't a lie she was but now she knew the reason behind it. Jughead being the kind caring person he was ended his shoot 4 days earlier to come home. He had enough shots he could work with.

The flight didn't take long and soon He was coming through the front door."Hey gorgeous." He dropped his bags down and hugged her. "Hi Juggie." She whispered.

"I missed you so much." He kissed her

."I've missed you too." She smiled. "Could you do me a favour and check on my food in the oven? I'm starving."

"Sure babe. I'll just go put my bags in our room quickly."Jughead quickly put his bags into their room and headed to the kitchen.

He walked over to the oven and opened it.He opened the oven up to see chocolate chip muffins already baked. He was confused, he pulled them out for her and picked two up. They must have been baked earlier because they were cool. He brought one over for her to eat. He was happy she was eating again.

Jughead sat down next to her on the couch."Suprise." She whispered.Jughead looked confused for a second."Shit... Fuck... This was stupid." She undid her dressing gown and showed him a top saying baby loading.

"Wait... Betty.... are you...?"

She nodded. 

Jughead burst into happy tears and hugged her."I found out yesterday." She whispered.

"All of that trying finally payed off." He smiled and kissed her."Yeah, well we have had sex constantly since I lost it." She teased.

"Yep." Jughead smiled. "And I heard you get really horny during pregnancy so I'll definitely be there to help you out."

"I intend on your help." Betty smiled sitting on his lap. "I'm going to be a mum."

"I'm going to be a dad." He smiled."We're going to be a family." She whispered. Jughead smiled and kissed her."Can we tell your family?" She whispered.

"Can we tell them later?" Jughead said. "I just want to enjoy this moment." He kissed her."Yeah." She smiled."I'm so happy." He whispered as he kissed her."Me too I wanted to tell you last night. I feel stupid about the pun though.""It was cute. My tired brain couldn't comprehend it though." Jughead teased."It was dumb.""It was cute." He kissed her."He's in here." Betty smiled.Jughead just kissed her."How do you know it's a boy?" He asked.

"I have a feeling." She whispered.

"How far along are you?"

"Just turned 3 months they think." She whispered.

"So it happened after we got home from Riverdale." Jughead said. "Probably that time on the kitchen counter." He teased."

Good Times."She giggled."As much as I'd love to stay here with you on my lap," He smirked. "I should probably go get a shower. I smell bad."

"No." She hugged him tighter.Jughead just smiled and hugged her back."It's been 2 weeks." She whispered.

"Yeah."

"I need a bath too." She whispered. "We could call Fp then get one together." She whispered

."Okay." He kissed her.Betty picked her phone up and rang Fp. He answered instantly."Hi Betty."

"Hi Fp." She smiled."Is everything okay?"

"I'm a little nervous but I'm so fucking grateful and happy." Betty looked up at Jughead."That's good. Anything you're happy about specifically?"

"Juggie, do you want to tell him?"

"Sure, love." Jughead smiled. "Betty's pregnant."

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" He teared up. "Congratulations guys!"

"Thank you." Betty smiled."Jug you're mum just walked in." Fp smiled as Gladys sat in his lap."Hi." Jughead said.

"Hi Jug, how was Mexico?"

"It was good. It was a lot of work too."

"I bet it was."Gladys smiled." So?"

"I'm pregnant." Betty said."Congratulations! Oh that's wonderful, does Alice know?"

"I'm not exactly on good terms with her." Betty said."I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay. I have so much to be happy about right now." She smiled up at Jughead."God I love you and our baby." Jughead smiled kissing her.Betty smiled and kissed him again. 

They talked for a little while longer before they said goodbye and ended the call."I'm talking my baby mamma to bed." Jughead smiled.

Betty smiled and kissed him.Jughead kissed her stomach. "Hey baby, I'm your daddy." Happy tears started rolling down Betty’s cheeks. She then pulled his face back to hers so she could kiss him.

"I missed you so much. I'm so happy Juggie. The happiest I've been in a long time."

“I’m so glad you’re happy, love. I’m so happy too. I missed you.” He said in between kisses.

Jughead then picked up Betty and pulled her back onto his lap."You're long work trips kill me."

“I know. I’m going to try and figure something out so they won’t be as long. I can’t leave you.”

“Also, with a baby on the way, I’m going to have to work less and be home more.” He added."Which I'm so happy for. You can work at home too with editing." She whispered not sure if she should say that.

“Yeah, I probably can.” He smiled."We're going to be a proper family." She held her stomach.

"There's a tiny human being growing inside of me."

“Yeah.” He smiled and put his hand on her stomach.

"Baby names! I want them to be a Jones."

“Really?” Jughead smiled.

"Yeah your family has been more of a family then mine will ever be."Jughead smiled and kissed her. “I’d hate to ruin this sweet moment, but you owe me a bath with you.”

"I do don't I?" She giggled.

Betty got of his lap and headed to the bath. She had already started a bath right before he'd come in. So it's ready for them. Jughead just smiled at her. They both stripped down and got in.Once they were in the bath, Betty leaned back on Jughead’s chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Juggie I love you so much but I don't know about the name Forsythe." She teased.

“I love you too. I don’t exactly want to continue the family name. It’s almost like a little ‘fuck you’ to my dad.” Jughead joked.

Betty giggled a little. "I'd think he'll understand. What names do you like?" She asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it that much.”

"We have to now. You always said a name in high school, when I asked you about the future." She smiled.“I’ll think of some. What names do you like?”

"Arizona."

“Betts, I love you but we are not naming our child Arizona. I promised myself that when I have kids I won’t give them uncommon names.” Jughead teased.

"Baby then we have a problem. I want our baby to be different and not have a common name."

“Betty, my name is Jughead. I don’t want our baby to be stuck with something like that.”

"Arizona is nice plus we can call her ari for short." She pouted.“I’ll think about it.” Jughead said as he pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

"Well I also like Spencer." She giggled as the kiss tickled.“I like that too.” He kissed her neck again.

"Aria I like that too. Aria Pendleton Jones. Spencer Pendleton Jones." She smiled kissing him.

“We can think about it and get back to each other on it another time.” Jughead said as he turned her around so she was facing him.

"I'm just so excited." She smiled.

“So am I.” He kissed her.

"Also I get to go back to work and I've finished marking." She whispered kissing him back deepening the kiss.

Jughead smiled into the kiss and kissed her back passionately. They kissed and placed teasing touches on each others body till the water was cold. They both came out the water and headed to get dressed. 

As soon as they were dressed Veronica had sent her pictures of baby clothes.Betty and Jughead smiled as they looked through them. All of a sudden Betty started to cry. She was over came with emotions.

“Aw Betts. Jughead hugged her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's just that I've always wanted to be a mother and the thought of not being able pushed me over gve edge but now... Now I can. I'm having a child with my phenomenonal boyfriend. I have an amazing job, I'm pregnant, Lucas is doing amazing. He came to see me today. "

“I love you.” Jughead smiled"I love you so much." She whispered wiping the tears away. Jughead smiled softly and kissed her."Do you want to tell Bella?" Betty whispered.

“I’ll tell her soon. Mark and Bella are coming over next weekend.”

"Okay." She shivered.“Are you cold?”She just nodded.Jughead took off his jacket and put it around her."Babe." She smiled. "You'll be cold."

“I’m fine.” He smiled."Okay." Betty hugged him.

They both went to bed exhausted. The next day Jughead woke up first. Betty was going back to work. He didn't want her to. He only spent last night with her and now she has to work.

Jughead texted her all day at every chance he got. It was the end of September and it was starting to get really cold outside. Betty knew Jughead’s birthday was in a few days but he hasn’t said anything about it. She knew he hated his birthday but that didn’t stop her from wanting to do something special.

Betty had been planning this for awhile now. She would take him to a drive in but play a video she made as she got her form to make a video for someone they love.

The day went by quickly and soon Betty was on her way home. Jughead was working late and would be home in a few hours.Betty was at home working on the video for him.Later that night, Jughead came home. He was exhausted.He came to her side and placed a sloppy tired kiss to her lips. "

How many times do I say don't work as late?" She asked.“I was just finishing up a shoot.” He yawned. 

“I’ll try not to anymore.”

"I just miss you and your so tired and exhausted all the time. I can't deal with it." She whispered.

“Sorry, love.” He whispered"All you do is apologise."

“I’ll make up for it, I promise.”

"What ever." She whispered.

“I’ll start to take shorter days and try and hire more people. It’s just me, Mark, and a few others. That’s why I’m always working late. I really am sorry, Betty.”

"Sure Jug."Jughead just sighed and went to go get a shower.

Betty headed to their room. She was exhausted and instantly fell asleep.Jughead got out of his shower and got dried off and changed before going to bed as well.He tried to speak to her but realised she was asleep.Jughead kissed her forehead before falling asleep as well. 

Betty woke up the next morning to find Jughead still in bed and not at work.She snuggled up deep into his side.He stayed asleep but a few minutes later she felt his arms wrap around her.

Their argument going unspoken from as they hold each other tight.“Why aren’t you at work?” Betty whispered, breaking the peaceful silence. 

“I took the day off.”

"You did? You know I'm working right?"

“Yep.” Jughead said. “I’m going to try and spend less days at work and work less hours.”

"I can't ask you to do that. I'd be a hypocrite if I do."

“I’m going to, Betts.” Jughead said. “You say I work to much and I want to be there for you.”

"But I'm being hippocrite. I love that you love your work but I go to bed by myself, wake up by myself. I just miss you."

“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll try to change that.”

"I'm being moody I'm sorry." She whispered.“It’s okay, baby.” He hugged her closer.

"I should get ready." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered

Betty headed back to working after taking a day and a half off. The kids missed her like crazy. That made Betty extremely happy.

______

The next couple of days flew by it was now Jughead's birthday.Jughead still hasn’t said anything to Betty. She’s hinted at it but he would just shrug her off. It was a Saturday so they didn’t have work. 

Betty woke up first and cuddled closer to Jughead.She snook out of their bedroom to decorate to living room and put some of his gifts out. She headed into the kitchen to make his favourite breakfast.

Jughead slept in late. He was still exhausted from work yesterday.Betty ended up waking him up.“Hi.” He mumbled as his eyes fluttered opened."Sorry to wake you but breakfast is ready. Also happy birthday baby." She whispered.

“Betts, you know I hate my birthday.” Jughead said.

"I do but I'm going to make you like it." She smiled.

“You probably can’t.”

"We'll see now up I have a surprise." She whispered.

“What kind of surprise?”

"I'm not telling you. It defeats the purpose." She giggled.

“Fine.” He kissed her.

Jughead reluctantly got out of bed. They ate the breakfast in silence. It didn't take long before Betty managed to push them ready out the door.

“Betty.” He pouted as they left the house.

"No Juggie this is important." She smiled as she started the car up.

Jughead held her hand during the car ride.Betty drove them to the drive in where they had their first date. She left him in the car as she set up the video. She immediately started to play the video.

"Happy birthday Juggie, 17 today. I know you won't get this but it makes me feel good. I saw you in pops today. I hoped you enjoyed the milkshake on me." The video then cuts to another photo of them.

"Happy 18th Juggie. Its been too long. I miss you so much. Your humour, your skills and your smile. You're not in Riverdale any more. You we're always too good for this town."

Jughead looked over at Betty and smiled softly.Jughead was 26 today. He knew there was going to be more to the video. Although he hated his birthday, it made him happy to see this video."19 today! You're probably off doing great things. I love you so much Juggie." It switches to a photo of them in Pops.

"Happy birthday Juggie. 20 God we're getting old." As soon as she said that she cuts to a picture of them as children. "Where are you Juggie come back to me?"

It then cuts to a short clip of them in the blue and gold messing around on the snap chat filters.

"21! I know you won't be drinking to celebrate but cake won't hurt. I'm in Pops eating cake and drinking a shake for you. Happy birthday Juggie."

It cuts to a video of them in Pops when they worked their together. Each time the voice mails came on images of them through out the years appear on the screen.

" 22! "She cheers then started singing Taylor Swift 22 into 5he phone." Happy birthday Juggie. "

It cuts to the day of her first cheer game and how he recorded her so proud of him cheering.

" Happy 23rd birthday where ever you are Juggie! I'm proud of you.

Cuts to a video of them in Archies tree house telling horror stories. How Archie would terrorfy Betty and Jughead comforted her.

Jughead smiled and wiped away the few tears that rolled down his cheek. He was upset that they lost so much time. If only they just confessed how they felt before he left.

"24 today Jughead I'm currently working in our old school. I slipped away to the blue and gold to call you. I see Tommy and he reminds me of you then I see Briana and reminds me of you. I love you come back to me." Betty's voice cracked there.

It cuts to them to a video in the blue and gold Kevin took without them realising. They were teasing one another and that day they almost kissed.

" Happy 25th birthday Juggie. I'm doing it, I'm making the move to New York. We've dreamt about this. I was meant to be a writer but instead I'm teaching and i got offered a job in NYC. I found out today. You may not like your birthday but its been extremely lucky for me. Don't worry I've been keeping tradition pops and the bijuo. I love you Juggie. "

It then cuts to her in their house in her pj's but you can see her baby bump." Nine years later and we're here. Happy birthday baby. I love you, it feels so good to tell you that to your face. You've been my rock from the beginning of time. Happy birthday love." It cuts to more pictures of them with their song playing.

Jughead pulled her onto is lap and kissed her. “Thank you Betty.” He whispered. “I’m so sad we lost all of that time but we’re here now. That was the greatest gift I could’ve ever asked for.”

"I love you. I did that whilst you were away. I saved all the voice messages. I just want to make it special." She whispered.

“You did. I love you too. So fucking much. Thank you.” He kissed her.

"I have a surprise at home." She smiled.

“What is it?”

"A new camera." She whispered.

“Really?”

"It's a poliaroid. I remember you talking all the time about wanting one."

“Thank you, Betts.” He smiled. “I still really wanted one. It’s been years and I still haven’t gotten one.”

"I wasn't sure if you had one. There birthday surprise over we can go back to bed and sleep." She yawned.

“It’s only 12:00am.” Jughead said.

"Baby is zapping all my energy."

“Fine.” He pouted.

"I thought you said you didn't like your birthday." She teased.

“I don’t. I just want to spend time with you.”

"We can." She smiled.

“After our nap?”

"I can stay up a little longer. I'm still exhausted from work but I was excited about today. Oh also I've hit the 4 month mark. I have an appointment."

“Okay.” Jughead said.

"It's in half an hour." She whispered.

“Okay.” Jughead whispered.

_______

They were sat in the waiting area of the hospital waiting to get called in. They had a scan today to see if everything is going well. Betty is being extra careful as it's the only chance they might get at a child.

Betty got called back to see the doctor.Betty hoped up on the bed. She lifted her top up like the doctor asked her to. The doctor put a paper towel on her pants so the jell doesn't get on it.The doctor started to do the ultrasound and soon images popped up on the monitor.Betty teared up as she squeezed Jughead han. She looked at the screen again before looking at him.

"That's our baby." She whispered.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled as happy tears appeared in his eyes as well.

"You guys are actually 4 and a half months along and can know the babies gender." The doctor mentioned.

“Do you want to know now or wait?” The doctor added.

"Juggie?" Betty asked.

“I’m okay with either Betts. It’s your choice.”

"I want to know." She smiled. 

“Okay.” Jughead smiled.Betty nervous squeezed Jughead's hand as the doctor looked at the screen again.

“It’s a boy.” The doctor said.

"We're having a boy." Betty smiled. "Happy birthday to you Juggie."Jughead smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Betty thanked the doctor as she cleaned herself up. They handed Jughead the picture of the sonagram as they headed out.They drove back home hand in hand with smiles on their faces"See baby your birthday is lucky for me."

“I still don’t like it.” He said. “But this is the only happy birthday I’ve ever had.”

"You found out we're having a boy it will be your best ever." Betty smiled yawning.

“It is.” Jughead said. “As much as I’d love to spend more time with you, you’re tired. Go to bed, love.”

"Come with me." She pouted.“I’m not tired.” He said, kissing her pout."You can watch a movie and cuddle whilst I sleep." She suggested.

“Fine”.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Betty fell asleep in Jughead's arm. Jughead looked down at his sleeping girlfriend and couldn't help but smile. She tried everything to make today special for him and she did. The most amazing part of today was finding out the best gift she'll ever give him a baby boy.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Betty woke up to Jughead placing soft kisses all over her body, letting them linger on her stomach.“Good morning, love.” He whispered against her skin.

"Morning."

“Did you sleep well?”

"Knowing I've got out baby son inside of me, yes."Jughead just smiled."He's a little mini you." She whispered.

“What if he looks like you?” Jughead said.

"Nope he'll looks like his papa."

“Maybe.” Jughead smiled.

"Have you thought of baby names?" Betty placed her hands on her baby bump.

“Not really. I kind of like the name Colin though.”

"Colin?" She looked at him confused.

“Yeah. I had a friend on college named Colin and I don’t know, I just like the name.” Jughead shrugged.

"We are not naming our son Colin." She whispered.

“Okay.” Jughead simply said."Sorry, Tryone is nice."

“Nope.” Jughead just said. “We’re going to have to agree on something.”

"We both liked Spencer."

“Yeah.”

"Spencer Pendleton Jones." She smiled."We can add Colin as the middle name?" She asked.

“Okay.” Jughead shrugged again. He looked like he was okay if they did or didn’t.

"Baby I want to know." She smiled.“It’s up to you Betts. You sounded like you didn’t like the name.”

"As a first name. But it sounded like this guy was important to you." She whispered.

"He was, he died of cancer."

"Baby I'm so sorry."

“It’s up to you Betts. You sounded like you didn’t like the name.”

"As a first name. But it sounded like this guy was important to you." She whispered.

"He was, he died of cancer."

"Baby I'm so sorry."

“We were taking photography courses together. We instantly got along because he was quiet too and loved to read. We started talking more and we had a lot in common. He became my best friend right away but then he was diagnosed with cancer. He stopped coming to class and passed away less than a year later.”

"Let's do it then. Spencer Collin Jones."

“Okay.” Jughead smiled softly.

"Marry me some day?" She whispered.

“Definitely.” Jughead smiled. He got up and walked back to their bedroom. He came back with a ring box in his hand. “I was waiting for the perfect time but I that’s now.” He opened up the box to show her a soft, green looking ring. When he got it, it reminded him of her eyes. It was on a hold band and there were tiny diamonds surrounding it. “Normally someone would have a speech prepared, but I love you. There’s so many ways to say that but mine comes from the heart and I mean it every time I say it. I love you so much Betty. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?”

"Jughead Jones, yes. I love you so much. You gave me the best gift of all. You took on all my ghosts and accepted me. Yes of course I will." She smiled crying.

Jughead smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. He then pulled her to him for a passionate kiss."I'm your fiance and not your baby mama anymore." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"When did you get it?" She asked. She hasn't even looked at the ring yet. She was just so in awe of Jughead.

“The week after you moved in.” Jughead smiled.

"Baby, we were only dating about a month." She smiled finally looking at the ring. "Aww it's stunning."

“I know but that didn’t stop me from wanting to marry you.” Jughead smiled.

"Well I'm glad it didn't." She kissed him. "Should we tell your folks about Spencer and us."Jughead smiled. 

“Not yet. Let’s just enjoy this first.” He kissed her.

"Okay." She whispered. "Should I tell Polly?"

“If you want to. I’m not sure what she’s going to say. It could be good or bad.”

"I want to but I'm scared. I want to have a relationship like you have with JB. We have to tell the twins."

“Yeah.” 

"What should I do?"

"Babe I have no clue if I'm being totally honest. My family drama is a mess." He admitted.

"Bella and Marks coming over remember."

“Yeah.” Jughead said.

"They're coming around soon."“I know.”

"I'm going to sleep a little more." She whispered as she threw up all over herself.Jughead helped get her cleaned up and ready for bed."Thank you." She whispered.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled softly.

Betty went back to sleep for awhile. She was exhausted. Jughead decided whilst she was sleeping to do some work. When noon struck their was a knock on the door. Jughead answered the door to Bella and Mark.

“Hey guys.” Jughead said."I wanna see the baby bump. My niece or nephew is on there." Bella smiled.“Betty’s sleeping.”

"No I'm awake now." She smiled coming out their room.“Hey, love.” Jughead said. 

"Hey baby." She smiled sitting on his lap.

“This relationship looks good on you, Jug.” Mark said. 

Jughead just smiled at Betty."She's good for you." Bella smiled. "I always tell him he works too much."“He does.” Betty said. 

“But I’m working on it.”

"He did it all the time in high school. I think the only time I got him to stop was going to the drive in or pops." Betty began playing with her ring. It's something she has done since high school. If she got anxious she would just spin it.Jughead noticed it and held her hand."You okay Betts?" Bella asked.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Betty said."That's a gorgeous ring! Is it new?"

“Yeah.” Betty smiled at Jughead. 

“We’re engaged.” Jughead said."Congratulations! That's amazing." Bella smiled.

"Who would have thought it, Jughead Jones getting married." Mark teased.

"I wanted to ask her when she showed me that video she created."

“What video?” Bella said."I can show you guys if Jug says it's okay. It was apart of his birthday surprise yesterday."

“Yeah it’s okay.” Jughead said. 

“Wait? Jughead let you do something for him on his birthday? He won’t even let us talk about it.” Mark said. “The first and last time he ever let us celebrate was when he shared that party with Collin.”

"He had no choice." Betty smiled.

"Plus look at her, I can't say no to her." Jughead kissed her.

"Wait you had a party with Collin? They got you to go to a party?" She asked as she pulled up the video.

“Yeah. Today would be Collin’s birthday. It was more for him than for me.” Jughead said.

"We can light a candle for him go to his grave?" She suggested.

“Yeah, we should.” Bella said."Then it's settled." Betty smiled. "I just need to go change out my pj's."

“Okay.” Jughead said"Bell can I speak to?" She asked.

“Sure.”They head into the bedroom. Betty was looking for something to wear as she spoke to Bella.

"What was Jug and Collin like together? It makes sense why he's been down."

“They were great friends. They originally wanted to open up the photography company together. Jughead ended up doing it on his own. You remind me of Collin, actually. You guys have the same personality. They were best friends. They were just really great together and enjoyed all of the same things. Collin stopped Jughead from taking drugs too. It was honestly a bad habit of Jughead, he thought it would calm him down. We all wanted Jughead to stop but something Collin said got him to.” Bella explained.

"What did he say?" Bella must not know about Betty's struggle either.

“I don’t know the exact words he used but he said something like ‘what would Betty and Archie think if they found you like this?’ It was something like that.” Bella said.

"That's funny and so hippicritical." She laughed ironically to herself.

“What do you mean?”

"There's a lot you don't know about me like I'm 5 years clean. I was left tm raise my niece and nephew. I couldn't sleep or focus so I took things to concentrate and keep awake. That then led to fizzle rocks and jj because I wanted to forget everything."

“Well, Jughead didn’t know that at the time. Neither did Collin. So that’s not hypocritical. I’m sorry you went through that, but Collin saved Jughead.”

"I'm thankful for that. I just wonder sometimes if that caused me to have low fertility and will it effect our baby boy."

"Boy!" 

“Yeah.” Betty smiled." Could you get Jug for me, I promise we'll go as soon as I'm changed." Betty added.

“Sure.” Bella said as she went to go get Jughead. 

Jughead came walking into the room a few moments later."Collin Pendleton Jones."

“But we agreed on Spencer.” Jughead said.

"But Collin was important to you."

“But you didn’t like the name.”

"I didn't realise how important Collin was to you." She admitted.

“If you really don’t like the name, it’s okay Betty.” Jughead said.

"No Juggie it's okay. It's cute, it's just an old name but look who's talking."Jughead smiled. "Also I want to know more about him." She smiled getting changed.

“Okay.” Jughead smiled.

"So?"

“What do you want to know about him?”

"Everything." She smiled pulling her shoes on.

“Well, he was a photographer too. He honestly reminded me so much of you.” Jughead started off.

"Bella said that." Betty smiled. "Why though?"

“He had this thing about him that just made everyone happy. He loved to read and write and he had blonde hair.”

"Yeah, what was his favourite book?" She asked.

“He didn’t have one. He loved them all. But he specifically loved Toni Morrison.”Betty just smiled up at him. "He was like my brother. He teased me about you."

"How?" She asked as they went back to the living room.

“He would just tease me about being in love with you even though it had been years since I’ve seen you.”

"Oh we're talking about that." Mark teased. "Collin would find you up on Facebook. He would tease Jughead and write a message and threaten to send it."

“Yeah.” Jughead said.

"Do you remember that time that you two had to show the professor all your old most important piece of work? You chose this photo of Betty. Collin wouldn't let you live it down. He made you check up on all things Riverdale in hopes to contact her. Then you were going insane she had to go through what you did. "Bella added.

“Yeah.”

"He sounds amazing."

“He was.” Jughead smiled sadly."But our baby is going to be just as amazing like he was."Jughead just smiled.

"It's a boy?" Mark smiled.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"Collin."Betty smiled at Jughead.  
“We’re naming him Collin.” Jughead said.

"Guys!" Bella teared up. 

Jughead just smiled. 

“Collin was the first friend I met when I moved here from France.” Bella smiled and wiped away her tears."France? Wow." Betty smiled.

"Collin helped me with the dad situation." Jughead told her.“He helped tutor me in college.” Mark said. 

“He helped me learn to speak English.” Bella said."He went to Riverdale with me once."

“Really?” Betty said."Yeah, I was home sick. I missed you too much."

“But you didn’t come see me.” Betty pouted."You had the twins. I thought you were baby sitting them. Turns out you were raising them." He kissed her pout.“Yeah.” Betty whispered."

Plus I saw you with a guy."

“You did?”

“Yeah.” Jughead whispered.

"That must have been the social worker." She whispered.

“Oh.”

"I got upset and ran." He added.“Look at you, Jug. Jealous of a social worker.” Bella teased.

"He was good looking and looking at her lovingly!"

"He took the twins away!" Betty whispered.

“Sorry I shouldn’t have said anything.” Jughead whispered. 

“Je me sens mal. Peut-être devrions-nous aller.” Bella said to Mark. 

“Bella, it’s fine.” Jughead said, understanding what she said."What is she saying?" Betty asked.

“She said she feels bad and maybe they should just go and let us talk.” Jughead said.

"No its okay. We're going to Collin's grave."

“Okay.” Bella said.

"It's just a sensitive topic that's all." Betty reasurred them.Jughead nodded.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ça avant. J'ai peur de répéter l'histoire." Betty spoke.

“Ça va. C’est bon. Je ne savais pas que tu parlais français.” Bella said.

"Oui, je rêve d'aller à Paris. Juggie s'il vous plaît comprendre."Betty smiled faintly.

“Paris est belle. J'ai grandi à Marseille.” Bella smiled. 

“Can we switch the conversation back to English?” Jughead said. “I barely know any French. Only the simple things Bella taught me.”

"Of course babe." She smiled.

"I'm hoping I can go their one day." Betty added.

“Then maybe we can go for our honeymoon.” Jughead smiled."Hopefully."She smiled.

They all took the car the to the graveyard but before stopping there Betty headed to get some flowers. Once they got there, Jughead, Mark, and Bella walked in the direction of Collin’s grave like they’d been there a million times before.

Betty was walking behind them. She hasn't been to a grave yard since Josies funeral.The second they spotted out Collin’s grave, Bella burst into tears.Betty felt out of place and uncomfortable. But the second she saw Jughead cry she was hugging him.

Jughead hugged her back and held her closez"I haven't been to a grave yard since Josies funeral."Jughead didn’t say anything he just hugged her closer.

"I'm here Juggie." She whispered. "But I am going to be sick."Jughead took a step back and let go of her.

Part of it was morning sickness and the other part was gulit.While Betty stepped away, Bella pulled Jughead in for a hug and Mark then wrapped his arms around both of them.Betty felt like she unwelcomed and needed to give them some time so head back to the car.

Half an hour later the three of them walked back to the car and got in.Betty was crying but quickly stopped when they got into the car.“Betts? What’s wrong?” Jughead whispered.

"It's nothing baby. Just hormones." She whispered.

"Tell me please."

"I'm responsible for Josie dying. I survived that crash she didn't." She whispered.

“Oh.” Jughead whispered.

"I was high." She whispered.Jughead didn’t say anything."The kids had just been taken off of me and it was a week before they sent me away." She whispered.

Bella and Mark got out of the car to give them some privacy.Betty just cried even more.Jughead wrapped his arms around her and hugged her."Speak to me please?" She asked.

“I’m sorry... I’m just trying to comfort you but.... I’m kind of in the grieving process myself right now.” He whispered.

She just nodded.They both just sat in silence for a little while.Bella and Mark came back in the car when it started to rain.When they sat back down in the car, Betty was about to break the silence.

"I'm sorry." She said as she started the engine.

“It’s okay, Betts.”

"It's not." She whispered.

“Yes it is. Really.”

"I'm a monster Jug."

“No you aren’t, love.”

"What if I hurt you or the baby?"

"Betty look I know we don't know each other on a level yet but you won't. My friends son goes to your school and your his favourite teacher. We all have a past."Mark said. 

“Thanks Mark.” Betty whispered. dThe rest of the drive was silent. Betty drive in silence which is unlike her.

When they got back to the building, Jughead and Betty went to their apartment and Mark and Bella went back upstairs to theirs.Jughead hadn't said anything to Betty since their talk in the car.

The second they got home, Jughead sat down on the couch and started to read a book.Betty went up to the roof. They both needed time apart.A few hours later when Betty came back inside, Jughead was asleep on the couch.Betty headed out to get some marking from school. She left Jughead a message. 

She came back and he was awake. She hated this awkward silence between them.“Hi.” Betty whispered, breaking the silence. 

“Hi.” Jughead whispered back."I just got some marking."

"I know. I saw your message." He whispered back.

"Okay."Jughead just nodded."I'll be in your office." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered.

Betty headed to his office. She placed her first book and started to mark. She hasn't eaten in awhile and she needed to eat for the baby but she wasn't hungry.

Jughead came in with a plate of food for her. “I made dinner while you were out.”

"Thank you."

“You’re welcome.” Jughead whispered. He placed the plate on the desk and headed back to the door."Jug! Do you still want to marry me knowing what I did?" She whispered.

“Yes. It was a mistake Betts. Things happen. Of course I want to marry you.”Betty just nodded.

Jughead nodded and left the room.Betty worked till two in the morning. She only had three hours sleep before her alarm woke her up for school. She sleepily got herself ready before car pooling with Sam and Avery.

In the car, Sam and Avery couldn’t stop asking Betty questions about the ring. 

“How did he propose? Was it super cute and romantic?” Sam asked. 

“Did you spend the rest of the day in bed?” Avery teased her.

"No we spent the rest of the day ignoring each other. Yes it was cute and casual. It was perfect for us. We we're in bed."

“Ignoring each other? Why?”

"Complicated." She whispered.“Is everything okay now?”

"I think so." She whispered upset.

“Tell us about it.”

"I'm sober of 5 years. The day the twins got taken off me I needed to feel nothing. I got high then I drove my friend to her audition. We crashed she died. I told Jug about it. I was never a bad druggy it was just to keep me awake and focused when I wasn't sleeping and looking after the kids. "Betty whispered. 

“So that’s why you’re ignoring each other? Jughead got mad about that?”

"I don't know but I want a redo of Our engagement." Betty admitted.

“Why do you want a redo?”

"Because it's meant to be a happy day and I fucked it up."

“Did you talk to Jughead about how you want a redo?” Sam asked.

"No because it was perfect the way he asked its just what followed." Betty explained.

“Oh. What did you want to happen after?” Sam said.

"What do you think?"

“I don’t know. You guys are spontaneous.”

"What would you have done?"

“Probably go out somewhere fancy for dinner and then have a lot of sex.” Avery teased. “But that’s what me and Sam would do.”

"I wanted that but we make something but ended up having sex in the kitchen."

“Then talk to Jughead about it!” Sam said.Betty just shook her head.“Why not?”

"Because I'm 4 months pregnant with a big belly and don't feel sexy." She whispered.

“So you’re telling us that you and Jughead haven’t had sex since you found out and he hasn’t made a move?”

"He's been working for most of my pregnancy." Betty smile disappeared.

“I still think you should talk to him.” Avery said.

"I'll be fine." She whispered.

They got to work and went to a meeting. As soon as school started Betty had many students ask about her ring. She decided to get a taxi home due to her feeling exhausted and skipping the meeting.

When she got home, Jughead was in the kitchen making a sandwich.She decided to try something. She went over to him and kissed him. She started to strip her clothes off.

“Hey there, sexy.” Jughead kissed her back.

"Hey Sex god." She mumbled into a kiss. "Mamma has needs." She whispered.

Jughead smirked into the kiss and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. She then wrapped her legs around his waist."God I need you." She flung his top off.

Jughead kissed her and then pulled back so he could kiss her neck."Fuck me." She whimpers.

"Gladly." He said as he pulled her panties from her dress off of her.

Betty helped Jughead get his pants and boxers off and soon he was thrusting into her.They gently thrust in to each other at a slow paste. Neither of them wanting to hurt the baby. Their moans and groans filled up their entire house. They slowly came to their release with one another screaming each other names.

When they were finished, Jughead wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to move.Betty instantly knew they felt better. All the tension they have felt over the past couple of months had just disappeared. It was just them in each other arms. A newly engaged happy couple.


	11. Chapter 11

The next five months went by quickly. Everything was happy and perfect between Betty and Jughead. On top of that, their sex life had gone back to normal, like how it had been when they first started. Betty was due to have the baby in a few days and both Betty and Jughead were excited and nervous.

She hadn't been working she's been at home and Jughead had cut back on working. They were having breakfast when Jughead got a call. He picked up the phone.

"Hello J. Jones speaking." He answered.

"Hello this is Toni Morris Manager speaking."

“Hi. How can I help you?” Jughead said with a smile towards Betty.

"A movie is being made for his book Beloved and we want you take the promo pictures and the pictures we use for our cover."She explains.

“Really? I’d love to.”

"The catch is we need you on the plane by tonight going to Paris."

Jughead’s smile disappeared. “I’m sorry, but I think I’m going to have to decline. My fiancée is due to have our baby any day now and I really want and need to be around for that.”

"Juggie you can't pass on Toni Morris!"

“I have to Betts, I know she’s your favorite author but I’m not leaving you.” Jughead said.

"Juggie I'm not due till next week. Its a three day thing then you go back again."

“I’m not leaving, Betts.”

"We really want you so we can wait for you." The manager said.

“Really? How long would you be willing to wait?”

"We're still in stages of writing the script."

“Would you be willing to give me two months?” Jughead said.

"Yes! I'll be in touch!"

“Thank you.” Jughead said. They said goodbye and Jughead hung up the phone.

"That's amazing Juggie. I'm so proud of you!" Betty winced in pain.

“Hey, take it easy. Are you okay?”

"No that hurt."

“Where’s the pain coming from?”

"It's like a rubber ring if pain." She whispered.Jughead took her hand and led her to the couch.

Betty decided to take a nap through out the pain she felt. She had Jughead stroke her eyebrows as its a weird calming thing she'd do.Betty woke up half an hour later to more pain.

"Really fucking wish I can take something for the pain." She whined as another sharp pain hit her.

“What do you think the pain is from? Could he be coming early?”

"Ouch... Ma... Maybe. We were both early."

“Let’s get you to the hospital, okay?”She just nodded breathing through the pain.

Jughead helped her get up and to the car. They drove there as quickly as they could.As soon as they got into gve car they hit a wave of traffic. Bang goes the idea of quick as possible in New York.

“Just fucking great.” Jughead mumbled.

"My waters just broke!" She whispered as liquid ran all over the seat.

“Shit.” Jughead said.

The traffic started to die down and they managed to get to the hospital quickly. Jughead ran into the hospital making the staff aware as he ran out with a wheelchair they gave him.

They got Betty quickly into a room.A nurse came in to give her a hospital gown and check on her.

"Do you want anything for the pain?"Betty shook her head and Jughead gave her a look saying she should.

"It's too risky." She cried.

“No it’s not. It’s going to help you, Betts. It’s not going to be addicting.”

"No it will help now but not in the future." She whispered.

“Not every kind of medication is addictive Betts. If it’s safe for you to take while you’re having a baby, then it’s only going to help you. Plus it’s a one time thing.”

"No I did my research. I'm having a natural birth."

“Fine.” Jughead said.

"I can't risk it baby. Especially since our baby boy is on the way." She breathed through out the pain. Jughead just nodded."Hold my hand!"Jughead grabbed her hand.

The doctor came in awhile later to check how dilated she was. She was only 4 cm. She had 6 cm to go. When a contraction got bad she squeezed his hands. She was hungry and sent Jughead to get her some crisps. 

He was nervous and worried and rung the only person who's been through this, his mum.“Jughead? Hi! How have you been? I haven’t talked to you in awhile.” Gladys said as she picked up. 

“Betty’s in labor.” Jughead said.

"Wait now? I'm getting a flight over."

“She wants to have a natural birth and I’m worried. She’s in a lot of pain.

”"It's painful with or without the drugs. I know why she wants a natural birth. She talked to people in meetings about their experiences." Gladys explained.

“I know, I just didn’t know what to do and I called you.” Jughead said.

"Be there for her. Let her call you all the names under the sun. Support her. Sit behind her. I'm glad you called me." She smiled.

“Thank you.” Jughead said.

"You're my son Jug. It's no problem and I'm coming over to see my grandchild."

“Okay. Bye mom.” Jughead said as he hung up. Jughead headed back to Betty's with her crisps.“Hey, love. You doing okay?”She just shook her head.

Jughead kissed her forehead."It hurts so much."

“I know but you’re doing great. You’re so strong Betty, you can do this.” He smiled.“I called my mom.” He added.

"Yo... You did!.... Fuck!"Jughead held her hand and sat down in the chair by her bed."Wh... What did she say?"

“She said to be there for you and let you call me all the names you want.” Jughead teased.

"She's a wise women,you dick."She teased back.Jughead just laughed softly. "But seriously fucking hell!"

“She also said to sit behind you if you wanted me to.”

"Yes!" She screamed.

Jughead came to sit behind her. He kissed her head.Jughead started softly rubbing her back, hoping to relieve a little bit of pain.

Hours went past of Betty screaming in agony. Of her constant cries and breathing exercises. It's now nearing on the edge of 5pm. She still hadn't moved in dilation. The doctors where worried about her. They were thinking about doing an emergency c-section. Betty didn’t want to because she would have to take medication. Jughead kept insisting that everything would be okay.

"Miss Cooper I'm sorry but if you don't your baby will die and you too."

“Okay. Fine.” She whispered.

"Okay we'll prep you for surgery. Mr Jones you'll have to scrub in."The doctor informed him.

" I'm scared Juggie. "

“You’re so strong, Betts.” Jughead softly placed a kiss on her neck. “You can do this. I know you can.”

"I don't think I can."

“Well, I know you can.”

"Okay." She whispered.

Jughead kissed her before she had to go get prepped for surgery.Betty was fully numb from the waist down. She was trying not to panic but couldn't help it.Jughead was right there beside her, calming her down.The doctor had already began making the incision.

"There's someone slicing me open. A blade to my skin. Piercing through my body and ripping me open." She whispered.

“Way to be dramatic Betts.” Jughead teased, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. “Just think about it this way, we’re about to have our baby boy.”

"Collin Pendleton Jones." She whispered.

“Yeah, Betts.” Jughead smiled softly.

"God parents, who should we have? You know I didn't tell Polly or the twins." Betty nervously rambled.

“We can figure it out later, okay?” Jughead whispered.

"Please Juggie! It will help me calm down." She pouted.

“Fine. How about for the godmother.... Veronica.” Jughead said.

"You want V?" She smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Perfect. Who else? Bella and Mark?" She asked calming down.

“Yeah. They can be god parents too.” Jughead smiled.

"You ready to meet your baby boy." The doctor asked as she pulled him out of her stomach as the second doctor began to stich her back up.

“Yes.” Betty and Jughead both whispered, smiles on their faces.The doctor brought the baby boy over to Jughead.

Jughead smiled down at him and promptly burst into tears. His eyes weren’t opened but his hair was black like Jughead’s. He spent a few moments just looking at him before he put him down onto Betty’s chest.

"Hey monkey." Betty smiled crying. "You look like Dada."

“He’s adorable.” Jughead whispered in awe.

"Let's get him to the nursery and finish getting Betty stitched up." The doctor said.

Jughead just nodded as he followed the doctors put with Collin. They soon finished stitching Betty back up.Betty was back in her room but as soon as she was she fell asleep. Betty wouldn't be able to walk properly for a couple of days and feel her bottom half properly.

Hours later when Betty woke up, she found Jughead sitting down by her bed holding Collin.She smiled to herself looking in awe of her family. She tried to move towards them but couldn't properly do so.

“Hey Betts.” Jughead smiled as he looked over to her. He walked over to her and carefully put Collin in her arms.

"Hey monkey! You're a gorgeous little Prince." Betty smiled gently kissing his head.

Jughead carefully got up on the bed with them."I told you he'll look like you." She whispered.

“We don’t know his eye color yet. Maybe he’ll have your eyes.” Jughead smiled.

"Nope." She said shaking her head.

“Why no?” Jughead smiled. “Your eyes are beautiful.”

"Maybe but he's daddy's are gorgeous too."

“They don’t hold a candle to yours.” Jughead smiled. 

"You're daddy's such a sweet talker." Betty teased.

Collin started to wake up.“Hi buddy.” Jughead whispered with a smile.Collin smiled a tiniest smile ever as he opened his green eyes with specks of blue in them. He glanced up to Jughead then Betty. 

“Look at his beautiful eyes.” Jughead whispered in awe.

"You're handsome little fella." Betty teared up.

“He’s perfect.” Jughead smiled.

"He is." Betty smiled.

A few hours later there was a knock on the hospital door to her room. Jughead got up and went to go answer the door.He was sh to see his family standing there.

“Hi.” Jughead said, surprised.

"Hi, we brought gifts!" Fp said.

"Who's looking after Pops?" Jughead asked.

"Hogeye."

FP, Gladys, and Jellybean all walked over to see Collin.Jellybean instantly carefully picked him I'm and held him.

“He’s so precious!” She smiled.

"He is!" Both Betty and Jughead said in unison.

“He looks just like Jughead did when he was a baby.” Gladys smiled softly.

"He had Betty's eyes." Jughead proudly said.

“Yeah.” Gladys smiled.

"He's a mini Juggie." Betty whispered.

Jughead smiled and got back onto the bed with Betty.Betty snuggled up further into his side as she placed her engagement ring back onto her hand. They had to take it off during surgery.

Jughead smiled and held her hand, lacing their fingers together.Fp looked towards his son and smiled. He's so proud of him. He's got everything he's ever wanted.

Jughead just smiled and pulled Betty close."Careful." Betty whispered as she looked over at Fp and Collin. 

“I am being careful.” He smiled. 

Betty just nodded. "He's so tiny. I can't wait for him to go to pop's or sweet waters river." Fp smiled kissing his grandsons head.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"I'm going to spoil him rotten!" Jellybean said.

“So am I.” Gladys smiled

"Speaking of that, presents!" Fp said.

FP walked over and grabbed the presents and handed them to Betty and Jughead."Juggie you can open it." She whispered yawning.

“Okay.”Jughead opened the bag up to find a beanie just like his, baby flannels and cute little baby clothes. In a separate bag was a mini serpent jacket.“Thanks guys.” Jughead smiled, showing them to a half asleep Betty.

"They're adorable." She whispered.

“Get some sleep, love.” Jughead kissed her forehead.

Betty just sat there on his arms trying to stay awake. She couldn't battle the exhaustion anymore. She let sleep take her.Jughead just held her. FP, Gladys, and Jellybean stayed for awhile longer before they headed back to their hotel.

Jughead sat there holding Collin talking to him.When Betty woke up, she found Collin asleep in Jughead’s arms.She sleepily reached for her phone and took a photo of them.Jughead was slowly starting to fall asleep.

Betty moved Collin to his cot in her room. As he was asleep too.Once Betty put Collin in his cot, she went back and cuddled up next to Jughead.She pulled Jughead in for a gentle kiss.

“Hi.” He whispered with a sleepy smile."Hi." She whispered kissing him back.

Jughead wrapped his arm around her waist and carefully pulled her closer to him.Betty placed her head on his chest as she looked at her baby boy in awe.“I love him so much.” Jughead whispered. 

"Me too. He's so tiny." She whispered.“He’s perfect.”

"He's ours."

“I’m so happy.” Jughead whispered. 

"Me too. Look at our boy. He's destined for great things like his papa."

“He’s destined for phenomenal things like his mommy.”

"I've just become a teacher. Nothing big." Betty shrugged him off and cuddled deeper into his side.

“Yeah but you’re amazing at your job. You’re just amazing in general.”

"I love you." She whispered.“I love you too.”

"You've given me the world Juggie!"

"I can say the same thing to you Betty. That little boy there is my everything. He's my strength and my love. Fuck I need to protect him from everything. I want him to be a Cooper-Jones." Jughead kissed her head.

Betty smiled and kissed him.They both fell asleep in each others arms.The next morning they woke up to Collin crying.Betty moved to get him still struggling but she managed. 

She woke up to a video from Sam. It was from her class. Betty smiled and went to go look at it.It was a video of them singing walking on sunshine then holding up cards that's saying 'congratulations!'

After Betty was done watching it, she got back into bed.She began to breast feed Collin.Jughead was still fast asleep next to her.She kissed his head smiling. A few hours later Betty sat there holding Collin while Jughead was slowly waking up.

"There's my family." He whispered sleepy.“Hi.” Betty smiled. 

“Hi.” Jughead smiled.

"Give me our little man." Jughead picked up Collin and smiled.Betty cuddled close to Jughead and smiled at her family.

"I feel amazing!"

“That’s great.” Jughead smiled. “So do I.”

"Our little man gets to go home but I don't." She pouted.“We can stay with you.” Jughead smiled.

"Take him home." She whispered.

“But I don’t want to leave you.”

"I'll be home soon. I just have to get a post op check." Betty explained.

A couple hours later the doctor came in to do her check up. She was healing nicely. They allowed her to go home but she has to come back in for weekly checks.

Betty and Jughead got everything they needed before heading home.She was slow on her feet but wasn't too far behind them.They got into the car and got Collin situated before they drove back home.

Betty would have normally taken the steps but considering she has a new born in his pram they took the lift. As the lift was about to close someone stopped it to enter it.

Betty and Jughead were both exhausted and didn’t even notice someone stepping on."Oh my god! Why didn't I get a call?" Veronica squilled in excitement.

“Hi V.” Betty smiled sleepily.

"A call would have been amazing. Oh my god he's adorable!"

"I couldn't V." Betty whispered.

“It’s okay B.” Veronica said. “You were clearly busy. I’m just teasing.”

"I was in a surgery."

“Why?”

"I had to had a c-section."

“Oh.” Veronica said. “How are you feeling?”

"Exhausted."

“Go home and get some rest.” Veronica smiled. “I’ll check in later.”

The door to the elevators opened and they headed back to their home. Betty picked up Collin as Jughead opened the door. They walked on hand in hand.

"Welcome home monkey."

“Welcome to our first day home as our little family.” Jughead smiled.

"You're going to have Lucas old room." Betty smiled. "Oh honey we have to call Lucas."

“We can call him later.” Jughead smiled. “Let’s just settle back in.”

"Okay. He's just excited to meet Collin."

“He will soon. We could invite him over later.”

"Perfect." She smiled.Jughead smiled and softly kissed her.

Jughead put their hospital clothes in to the washer as Betty got her and Collin changed. Jughead then walked back into the bedroom to get changed.Betty put the rocking chair cot in the living room so she laid Collin in to it.

A few minutes later Jughead came out of the bedroom and walked over to them with a smile on his face."So smiley." She teased.“What can I say? I’m happy.” He smiled.

"Me too." She smiled back at him.Jughead walked closer to her and kissed her."He's good as gold."

“Yep.”

______

Later on Jughead made a start on dinner when Betty got a message from Lucas.

L: Can I bring someone to dinner?

B: of course x

Betty put her phone away and went to go help Jughead.Betty hugged Jughead from behind.

"Lucas is bring a guest."

“Okay.” Jughead smiled."I think it's a boyfriend." Betty smiled.“If it is then good for him.” Jughead smiled.

"Wait it's like he's bringing him home to mum and dad." Betty smiled.

An hour later their was a knock on the door. Jughead headed to get it. Betty was changing Collins nappy.“Hey Lucas.” Jughead smiled, opening the door.

"Hey dad." He smiled.J

ughead pulled him in for a hug."Where's my little brother?" He asked.“He’s in the other room with Betty. They’ll be out soon.” Jughead smiled.

"Okay. This is Callum, my boyfriend."

“It’s nice to meet you.” Jughead smiled.

"It's an honour to meet you." Callum smiled.

Jughead smiled and Betty came into the room with Collin."Mum! Is this my new baby brother?" Lucas asked.

"Hey bud, this is Collin."Betty smiled.“He’s adorable.” Lucas smiled."He is isn't he, just like you." Betty said hugging him.

“Mom, this is my boyfriend, Callum.” Lucas smiled."Callum nice to meet you." Betty held her hand out so he could shake it.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Jones."

"Not Mrs Jones just yet." Betty smiled.

“But soon. Hopefully.” Jughead smiled at her.

"How did you two meet?" Betty asked as Lucas held Collin.

“We met in our photography class.” Lucas smiled.

"Babe come on its more like an emimes to lovers kind thing." He teased.

“We hated each other and would always argue. Well, he hated me. I always kind of had a think for him.” Lucas teased. “One time we were arguing and to shut him up I kissed him.”

"We got partnered for a project together. We never saw eye to eye. He was arrogant and stubborn." Callum smirked.

“I still am.” Lucas teased.

"You definitely are."

"What's the project?" Jughead asked.

“It was called ‘happiness is...’ and we had to take photos of things that make us happy.” Lucas said.

"What did you take photos of?" Betty asked.

“He took photos of nature and I took photos of him.” Lucas smiled."Oh and you guys. That's why I met up with you and my camera." Lucas added.

"That's when we were awkwardly figuring this out."

“But we finally did and now we’re really happy together.” Lucas smiled."I'm so happy for you Lucas." Betty smiled.

"Thanks mum. Ring me anytime to baby sit."

"So how was your first date?" Betty asked.

“It was great.” Lucas smiled. “I don’t want to go into detail but it was amazing.”

"What if I give you left over to freeze up. You boys don't get a proper meal."She pouted." Will that twist your leg?"

“That would be great mom.” Lucas smiled.

"So you'll tell me about your date?"

“If we’re being honest, there’s not much to tell. We went out to dinner. It was very simple and it was very us.” Lucas smiled.

"That's nice sweetie."They all talked for a little longer and then went into the other room to eat.

"This is delicious mum."

"Oi you! I made it." Jughead teased.

“I helped a little, babe.” Betty teased Jughead.

"I can still cook." He pouted.

“I know you can and you’re amazing at it.” Betty smiled.

"It's fun to tease you dad." Lucas laughed.

"Funny your mum says the same thing. Callum tell us what yourself?"

“There’s not much to tell.” Callum said. 

“Liar.” Lucas teased.

"Babe!"

“What? Tell them about your amazing self.” Lucas teased.

"Really?" He pouted.

“Yep.” Lucas smiled.

"Fine." He playfully rolled his eyes. "My mum's a single mum, I have 3 sisters. Worked my ass of to get a scolorship. Worked in a diner to help my mum with money."

“His family is great.” Lucas smiled.

"Yours are too." 

"My mum knits and I told her about Lucas new brother and she gave us these to give to you." Callum said.

Callum handed Betty and Jughead a bag."You didn't have to." Betty smiled as she opened it up to the most adorable little bear onesie and a red jumper.

“Thank you, Callum.” Jughead smiled.

"Mum can I take Collin for a walk. I've got my camera and wanted to take some photos of him? Pretty please."

“Sure Lucas.” Betty said. “But he’s so tiny and precious, I don’t want to leave him.” She pouted.

"Than come with us! Dad can come too."

“Okay.” She smiled. 

“I’ll bring my camera too.” Jughead said.

"Great!" Lucas smiled.

Jughead headed to get his camera as Lucas and Callum put everything in the dish washer and set it. It wasn't long before they were all ready to head out.

Lucas and Callum were walking ahead with Collin. Betty and Jughead stood behind them, hand in hand."He's come so far." She smiled.

“I’m so proud of him.”

"Me too. He called us mom and dad."

“I know.” Jughead smiled.Just then they all stopped so they could take photos. 

Callum wanted to talk with Jughead.Jughead and Callum went over to the side to talk."What's up Cal?" Jughead asked.

“I just wanted to talk to you about something.” Callum said. 

“What is it?”

"I know you've just met me but..."

"Yeah?"

“I want to ask for your permission to ask him to marry me.”

"Really?"

“Yeah.” Callum said.

"Aren't you too young? I don't want to sound like a dick here." Jughead said.

“Yeah, we are. But I just want to ask him. We can wait until we’re older I just want to know that I’m going to marry him someday.” Callum said. 

“If that makes any sense.”

"It does and you do."

“I have your permission?”

"You do." Jughead smiled.

“Thank you.” Callum smiled.

Jughead just smiled as they caught up to the rest of them.“What was that about?” Betty asked, holding Jughead’s hand.

"They're madly in love and want to take it to the next step"

“Really?”

"Yeah." He smiled.

“Good for them.” She smiled.

"Look at our boys." He added“We’re not even 30 and we already have two kids.” Jughead teased.

"Yeah well it's perfect."

“It really is.” He smiled.

It was getting late when they headed back. They parted ways with Lucas and Callum. They headed back and placed Collin into bed. Betty sat in the rocking chair in their bedroom watching their little boy sleep. In less than 48 hours she has got everything she wanted and more.


	12. Chapter 12

Collin is a 6 months old now. Those six months have been the best of Betty's life. She took him to meet her students when he was 3 months old. They fell instantly in love. Now she's going back to work.

Jughead had started working long hours again but he always made sure he was home enough to spend time with them. He also started taking weekends off.Jughead was taking Collin to work as Betty wasn't allowed.

Jughead would always FaceTime Betty when he could. He was so used to being home with her and Collin that he missed her at work.She was currently in the staff room with Sam and Avery. They've only just got back to work too. Avery's mum's been helping them with child care.“I can’t believe Mason is almost one year old.” Avery pouted. “He’s growing up so fast.” 

“I know. Collin is already six months old.” Betty said. 

“I think it’s great that we have kids so close in age.” Sam smiled"I do too. They'll be best friends." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” Avery smiled.Betty was getting a face time request through. It was Jughead. She accepted instantly. She couldn't help but smile.

"There's mummy!" Jughead smiled. "Look Col mummy's there." He said pointing to the screen.

"Mama."

“Hi Collin!” Betty smiled."Wait Betts that's his first word!" Jughead smiled.“I’m so proud of you Col.” Betty smiled.

"He's been really fussy."

“Do you need me to come get him and head home?” Betty said. 

“You worry too much. I’m sure he’s fine.” Jughead said"I just miss him. Tell daddy monkey. Mummy misses you."

“Mama.” Collin said.

"Monkey!" Betty smiled.

Collin reached for the phone camera, thinking he was getting to Betty. He let out a little giggle."Aww baby." Betty giggled.“Ma.” Collin said.

"I'm working monkey. Home soon."Collin just giggled while Jughead hugged him.

"He's been helping me edit photos." Betty just laughed. "I'm seriouse Babe he clicked on something and made the photo better."

“He’s a natural.” Jughead added with a smile.

"Mama."

“I’m heading home early today so I’ll probably be home when you get there.” Jughead smiled."Perfect." She smiled.

The rest of the day went fast. Everyone was so engrossed in her lessons. They love the book their studying.When Betty came home, she found Jughead asleep on the couch with Collin asleep in his arms.She gently took Collin of him and into the crib.

Betty walked into the kitchen to see dinner already made.She reheated it before eating. She took this time to clean up.A few hours later Jughead woke up.Jughead sleeply saw Betty breast feeding.

“Hi Betts.” He whispered with a smile."Hey."

“How was work?”

"Good." She whispered.“You tired?”

"Yeah." She yawned.

“So am I.” Jughead yawned. “Parenting is really tiring.”

"It really is." She giggled.

Jughead walked over to her and kissed her."It's an early night. He's tired."Betty finished up feeding him and then took him back to his crib. Jughead and Betty then cuddled up in bed.

The next couple weeks went by quickly. Betty and Jughead were getting busier with work and now had to look for childcare while they worked.

He was going to Paris to work with Toni Morris. Betty couldn't be more proud.Jughead didn’t want to leave them. He would be leaving next week and he wanted them to come with him.

Betty's school holiday was coming up next week and she's been meaning to tell Jughead.She was thinking that maybe she could surprise Jughead in Paris. Jughead fly on the morning of her half a day.She wanted to fly in the day after he did and spend the week with him.

As had her and Collon's things packed the night before. As soon as he work day ended she picked up Collin from Reggie's.Early the morning Jughead was leaving, Jughead woke up and got ready for his flight.Betty had brought the luggage to school with her. Veronica was going to drop Collin off.

The day went by quickly. Jughead would text her whenever he got a chance to. Veronica dropped off Collin and Betty headed to the airport.It was surprisingly easy flying with a baby.The flight seemed like forever but soon they were landing in Paris.

She got of the flight and decided to ring Jug.He picked up on the second ring. “Hey Betts.”

"Hey baby."

"How's work?" 

"Good."

“I’m going to miss you this week.” Jughead said. “In fact, I already miss you.”

"Where are you?" She asked.

“Heading back to my hotel.”

"Oh okay. But is that near the airport?"

“Yeah. Why?”

"Come get us."

“You’re here?” He asked, surprised.

"I might be."Betty heard Jughead getting into a car. “I’ll be right there.” He said.

Betty just nodded as he ended the call. It wasn't that long before he was swimming in a crowd of people trying to find him.Jughead managed to find her and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Hi Juggie."

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Suprise!"

“I’m so happy to see you.” He kissed her."I'm in Paris!" She whispered.“You’re finally here.” He smiled."Mama!"Betty smiled and looked down at Collin.

"Dada!"

“Hey buddy.” Jughead smiled, picking him up."Dada." He said again pushing his hat off. 

Jughead smiled and tickled him.Collin giggled.Jughead picked his beanie back up and they got into the car to go to the hotel. He unlocked the door to the most beautiful hotel room.

“They booked me the luxury suite, I didn’t know why because I’d be alone but now I have someone to share it with.” He winked at her.

"With a baby." She teased. Jughead just kissed her."We're in Paris." She whispered in awe as she brought Collin on the balcony with her looking out to see the effle tower.

Jughead came out behind them and wrapped his arms around Betty."Mama." Collin whispered.

"Yeah monkey. Look!"Collin looked out and smiled."It's gorgeous."

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled. 

"I love you. I'm so hungry." She smiled."Let's get you a cossaint." Jughead smiled.

Jughead put Collin in his baby holder against him as they didn't want to bring the pram. Betty brought her backpack filled with all of her and Collon's things they need on a day out.

"How can you not fall in love with this city?" Betty asked in awe."Well the first time I was on Italy away from my love." Jughead answered her.

Betty smiled and pulled him down for a kiss."But now your here."

“Yeah.”

"It's gorgeous why would Bella want to leave?"

“She loved it here but it was her family. They weren’t the greatest people.” Jughead said. “She just needed to get away from here.”

"I understand that." She whispered. "Oh my God a chocolate shop!"

“Let’s go then.” Jughead smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

“Yeah Betts, it’s food.” Jughead smiled as they walked over to the shop."But it's different flavoured chocolates." She smiled following her boys.

“It doesn’t matter as long as it’s edible.”

"Of course you'd say that." She giggled walking through the door."It's chocolate Betty. My third love. It goes you, our children then chocolate."Betty just giggled. 

“I just need to stuff myself with chocolate so I won’t be hungry at my shoot later.” Jughead teased.

"Maybe we could watch you work?"

“I would love that.” Jughead smiled."Perfect. Do you meet Toni Morris today?"

“I meet her tomorrow.” Jughead said."But you shoot today?" She asked.“I’m just doing scenery today.”"Oh okay." She smiled.

"You want to meet her don't you?" Betty nodded again."Come tomorrow instead."

“How about I come both days.” She smiled. 

“If you want to, but I’m warning you now... it’s probably going to be boring. There won’t be any Toni Morrison to gush over.” He teased.

"They'll be a husband to oogly over."Jughead smirked.

“Future husband.” He corrected.

"Oh yeah." She giggled. "I just want to marry you now. We've waited over a year."

“Then let’s go get married right now.” Jughead smiled.

"Let's do it. I just want to change there's a shop across from us I can by something. I've travelled in this." Betty smiled as she kissed Collin's head.

“Okay.” Jughead smiled.

"So is it chocolate first or later?"She asked.“Later.” Jughead smiled."Okay." Betty smiled.

Betty headed over to the store across the street. She found this gorgeous white bell sleeved crop top she also found high waisted white Jean shorts. She bought them and a pair of white heels.When Betty was done buying them, she found Jughead waiting for her outside. 

“Should I call Mark to take care of Collin for us? He’s at the hotel, I brought him along with me to help with the editing.” Jughead said.

"No he should be there." Betty smiled. "Plus I bought him something."

“Okay.” Jughead said. “What about after?” He teased with a wink.

"Then we will. Marky boy loves spending time with his favourite nephew."

“Yep.” Jughead said.

"We haven't got rings! Where will we get married?" She asked.

“Let’s go find a place to get rings. You can pick where we should get married.”

"Pressure much baby." She whispered.“It can be where ever you want, love.”

"Okay." She smiled as they found a jewellery shop.

They walked in and went their separate ways to go find rings.Jughead found the perfect one.It was a gold band with small diamonds all around it. It then had a slightly bigger emerald in the front of it. It matched Betty’s engagement ring.

Betty found Jughead a simple gold band with love engraved in French into it.Betty and Jughead met outside when they were finished. 

“You have anywhere in mind on where you want to go?” Jughead asked."The small cute Chapel we walked past earlier."

“Okay.” Jughead smiled.

Betty changed in the toilets next to the Chapel. She had changed Collin in to the top that has a diki bow on and some cute shorts.

Betty then met Jughead inside the chapel.He had already talked it over with the priest saying they wanted it just between them. No big fuss just in front of god and themselves. Wanting to do it in the city if love.

Jughead stood up at the altar with the priest as Betty walked up.Jughead couldn't believe how stunning she looked in all white.“You look so beautiful.” Jughead smiled.

"Thank you Juggie. You look so handsome." Betty smiled back.

Jughead smiled and held her hand.The priest stood in front of them smiling. He did the normal speech that they've seen hundred of times at the wedding. They finally came up to their vows.

Jughead decided to go first. 

“Betty, it’s so amazing to me that I am actually standing right here about to marry you. That day I found you in the hallway was one of the best days of my life. You’re the first and only person I have ever loved. Besides our precious baby boy of course. We’ve been through ups and downs and I will finally get to call you my wife. I just want to be with you all the time. You’re my best friend but you’re also the love of my life. I couldn’t imagine spending this day with anyone but you. I love you so much, Betty.”

Betty was crying. It's a good job she had no make up on.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones 3rd. When you moved away you took my heart. I was living a drift. Floating around the world trying to regain little pieces of my love back. Then it hit me like a sucker punch. You found me outside my flat. We've been through a life time together and we're not even 30 yet. You've gave me this little munchkin. You've supported me through all my lows. You always have known what's best for me. You've always been the one for me. We may have lost so much time but now we have until death do us part to regain what we've lost. I love you Juggie. "

“I love you.” Jughead whispered.

The priest looked between them and smiled. "I know pronounce you man and wife." He said as they slipped the rings on each other. Jughead pulled Betty in for a kiss as she held Collin.

The kiss lingered for awhile. When they pulled back they rested their foreheads against each other. 

“We’re finally married.” Jughead whispered.

"I'm finally Mrs Jones." She smiled.Jughead kissed her again.

They thanked the priest again before leaving. As they were outside Betty got a photo of the three of them. Betty and Jughead raised their hands with the rings on as they kissed. The photo was on self timer so the could get the photo.

As they waited for Mark to show up Betty posted it to her Instagram.

@B.Coop- It's Mrs Jones now. (finally!!!)

Ten minutes later Mark showed up to pick up Collin."Have fun newly weds! Jug you have work in 2 hours."

“I know.” Jughead said.

"2 hours!" Betty pouted.

“What’s that pout for?” He teased, kissing her.

"2 hours Juggie. Knock half an hour for travelling. Chocolate tasting an hour then what 30 minutes for sex."

“I can get it all done tomorrow if you want.” Jughead said. “They’re really flexible with the schedule.”

"No way! We're meet Toni Morris tomorrow." 

“Okay, we’ll just stick with half and hour for traveling, an hour for chocolate tasting, and then half and hour for sex. I guess.” Jughead said.

"Fine." She pouted.

“Then maybe after I’m done working.... we could continue that sex.... it won’t be too late.” He whispered against her ear.

"Perfect." She whispered.Jughead smiled and kissed her.

Betty and Jughead said goodbye to Collin before headed off. They only got to the chocolate shop when both him and Mark got called in. Betty promised him they'll carry on their plan after him working.

As he got there some of the models were there. One including Bella. At least she'd have someone to talk to. Betty couldn't help but get jealous when all the models except Bella was flirting and touching Jughead.

Betty glared at one model that was talking to Jughead and touching his arm.She decided to go over to him. Bella was holding Collin who was playing with the toy camera they got him.

"Hey handsome." Betty said placing her ring hand on his chest.

“Hi, love.” Jughead smiled.

"You're doing amazing." She pulled him in for a passionate tongue consuming kiss.

The model walked away, glaring at Betty. 

“You know....” Jughead smirked. “You’re sexy when you’re jealous.”

"I'm sexy all the time."

“You really are.” Jughead smiled.

"Plus your my husband. You should tell them that."

“I did.”

"Well they don't listen." She pouted.

“They’re not doing anything.” Jughead said. “They were just talking to me.”

"Yeah right!" Betty shouted as she walked to Bella.

It was hot outside so Jughead had taken off his shirt. It just made all of the models stare more."You are trying to kill me or get me done for murder." Betty whispered walking past him as she handed him sun screen.

“It’s just hot out.” He smirked.

"I know that's why I'm still in my cool wedding clothes. But you need sun cream on."

“Help me then.” He smirked as she started to put the sunscreen on him.

She had models offer her to do it. "Nope I'm okay. Just making sure my husband and our little boy don't burn." She gave them a sickly sweet smile. Bella couldn't help but laugh.

Jughead had to go back to taking photos. Betty went back over to Bella but then noticed all of the models following Jughead and watching him.

"Bitches." She muttered.

“They’re just horny.” Bella teased

"So am I!" Betty huffed. Bella burst out into laughter."Honesty though Bell, how do you cope? I mean fuck me. I'm pretty but they're stunning. I've heard them slag me off in French."

“You’re stunning too Betty!” Bella said. “Jughead is so picky with girls. You’re probably the only girl I’ve ever heard him call stunning. He told us about his old girlfriends and none of them can compare to how beautiful he thinks you are. He called them average and one was a model.”

"He dated a model?" She whispered.

Betty quickly needed to excuse herself with Collin. She decided to go get some sorbet and let Collin try it.

20 minutes later she got a text from Jughead. 

J: where did you go?

B: needed to get out of there. Got sorbet with Col.

J: okay x. we’re going to finish up here for the day soon.

B: okay.

Betty couldn't help but think his ex was one of those girls.

She got a text from Bella. 

B: I’m so sorry if what I said upset you. It was a college girlfriend and they technically never even dated.

BC: no its okay. I was getting a ball of jealous rage and had to get out of there. Was it on of the girls there?

B: yeah.

BC: who was it?

B: the short one with the light brown hair. her name is Camille

BC: the one that was doing most the flirting and tried to rub in suncream on him

B: yep. it’s really nothing to be jealous about though. I’m so sorry if I upset you. They only went on one date.

BC: we got married today.

B: I know. Jughead couldn’t stop mentioning it to me and Mark. He’s so happy.

BC: I should get back to him.

B: everyone is starting to pack up. Do you want us to take Collin for the night? ;)

BC: Please.

Betty headed back up to the location. She was just across the street from them. When she walked over, Jughead spotted her right away and walked over to her.

"Hey wife!" He smiled pulling her in for a hug.

“Hi husband.” She smiled. 

“It feels so good to call you my wife.” He smiled.

"I'm sorry for earlier I had to get out of here. That Camille girl was slaging me of in French. Stupid bitch didn't know I study it and am a suply for it."

“Do you want me to go say something?”

"No I should be okay. Its just what she said got to me." She whispered.

“What did she say?”

"That I'm dressed like a druggy. I'm a slut and a gold digging bitch." She whispered."Oh and I'm fat." She added.

“I’m going to go say something.” Jughead said angrily as he started to walk over to her.

"Juggie!" Betty shouted.

That's when Bella and Mark came over. Betty took Collin off of Bella.“Camille! What the fuck are you saying about my wife?!” Jughead shouted at her.

"Nothing Jay!"

“You realize she knows French right? Back the fuck off!”

"You've changed Jay. I didn't say anything." She repeated.

“I believe her more than you, Cam. She wouldn’t lie.”

"She is dressed like a fat druggy Juggie. Look at her!"

“She is so fucking stunning! She’s sexy and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. But on top of that, she’s beautiful on the inside. That’s something you’ll never be.” Jughead said.

"Cam your such a bitch!" Bella added. "She's not long ago had a beautiful baby boy."

"I don't know you and you definitely don't know me. So you don't have any right in judging me. Call me a bumb bitch. Call me fat bit don't ever call me a druggy!"

“Fuck you, Cam.” Jughead said as he took Betty’s hand and walked off.

"God you need a lay." She shouted.

Betty and Jughead went and gave Collin to Bella and Mark. After saying goodbye, they drove back to the hotel.Betty broke the silence.

"Did I really look like a hooker/ druggy on our wedding day?" She whispered.

“No love. Of course not. She’s just jealous, okay?” You are so fucking beautiful.”

"You know I'm so mad I want a hit but I don't want one. If that makes any sense."

“Please ignore her Betts. I don’t think you know how stunning you are.”

"I've been ignoring her." She whispered.

Jughead just reached over and held her hand."She's right about one thing though, we need to get laid. It's been far too long."

“Definitely.”

They got to their hotel room and opened it up. Jughead held her hand and pulled her in behind him. He then locked the door behind them."You know I love this. I thought it was uniquely different to get married in." She admitted.

“Yeah.”

"Plus I look hot." She giggled."Yeah you do. My wife is the hottest person in the world." He whispered into a kiss.

"Say wife again."

"My wife." He smiled.

"We got married in the city of love." She smiled.

“I’m so happy you came to surprise me.” Jughead whispered into a kiss."I am too." She smiled. 

Jughead just smiled."I'm officially Mrs Jones."She whispered. “Finally.” He smiled.

"About time. Just think what people will think that the famous J. Jones got married."She teased.

“I’m not famous.” He smiled.

"That's where your wrong baby." She said pulling her phone out to Google J. Jones photography.“Just because there’s a google page of my work doesn’t mean I’m famous.” Jughead teased.

"Okay let's see who you've worked with. Lady Gaga! You've kept that one a secret." She pouted.

“Because I knew you would freak out and ask a million questions.” He teased.

"How can I not! Babe you are famous. You just don't like the word. I have a Google alert on for your name. It's been blowing up." 

“If I’m being honest, I just ignore everything like that. I only care about my job.” Jughead said.

"I know which is why I love you but you married a fangirl." She teased kissing him.

“I already know that.” He smiled. “Plus, something that would also make you freak out is that I have everyone that I have worked with’s phone number.” He teased.

"You chose now to tell me! Baby! That could end our marriage." She joked. Jughead just laughed softly."Seriously baby. We need to post mate foods and drinks go on to the balcony and tell me stories and make out." She said with a serious face.

“Okay.” He laughed softly."God best wedding day ever." She smiled.“But you also promised this day would end with sex.” He teased.

"It will." She winked at him.

Jughead smiled and kissed her before he went to go get his phone to order food.He ordered all her favourite food to their room as they were sat outside on the balcony.

Jughead sat down in one of the chairs and pulled the other one over for Betty. She just chose to sit on his lap instead."Ah yes your favourite chair." He teased kissing her.

"Best chair ever." She giggled. Jughead smiled and wrapped his arms around her."Tell me your best stories from work."

“There’s not that many, but one would have to be a photo shoot for Glamour magazine. I got to work with a lot of people and I thought it was fun.” He shrugged.

"Baby details. I'm going crazy here." She kissed him. "Each details earns you a little something."

“Well, how about I just show you this.” Jughead pulled out his phone to show her a video from the shoot he was talking about.

"That gains you a kiss but I want details." She pouted.“Fine.” He kissed her. “I worked with Ariana Grande for the magazine cover and she invited me to one of her parties but I declined because I hate parties.”

"You a crazy." She kissed his kneck. "You go for an hour, show your face and come home."

“If I did that then people might try and talk to me.” He teased."So you do small talk. You idoit." She giggled as she cradled his lap.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t really like people. Unless it’s you of course.”

"I don't care, you have this amazing opportunity and you turn them away. Tell me about Gaga."

“I knew you were going to ask about that.” He teased with a soft laugh. 

“Shut up and tell me.” She teased."Why?"

"Baby please!"

"Fine, okay."

"Yay." She kissed him.

“There’s really not much to tell though. I did a photo shoot with her and we got along pretty well.” Jughead said.

"Do you want sex tonight? Your hanging me out dry baby." She pouted.

“I’m being honest, Betts. There isn’t much to tell. I just did a photo shoot with her. On our break for lunch we ate food together and talked but it’s really not that exciting.”

"You are kidding me right? That's everything." She whispered placing teasing touches.“For you, it is.” Jughead said. “I don’t get excited over celebrities.”

"It's only certain celebrities baby. How could you even date Camille?" 

“I didn’t really date her. We went on one date.”

"That's what all the guys say." She teased.

“I’m being serious. I went on one date with her and she told me she didn’t want to see me again because I’m too boring. I didn’t care. She’s not my type.”

"You're not boring honey."

“Maybe just a little bit.” He teased.

"No." She shook her head. "You just know what you want." She kissed him

“The only reason you don’t think that I’m boring is because you like all of the same things I do.” Jughead said.

"Maybe." She giggled as she unbuttoned his shirt. "Modles are vultures."

“Oh yeah? How?” He teased."They want you. Your like their prey." She whispered.

“Well then, lucky for you because I only want you.” Jughead teased.

"It's incredibly lucky actually. The hot photographer always travelling. You're easy prey too."Jughead just smirked.

"How?" He teased.

“Do you not notice the way other girls stare at you?” Betty said. 

“I haven’t actually.” Jughead said. “I only see you.”

“Also, maybe you’re jealous. I don’t think everyone stares at me.” He added.

"No they stare!"

“Then, they can stare all they want. The only person I’m going to notice is you.”

"Plus they wanted to touch you"

“Yeah but they were just touching my arm. The only person who can touch me, and I mean really touch me, is you.” He teased.

Betty ran her fingers down his chest. "They were also touching you else where." She whispered as she started to roll her hips. 

“They were just touching my arm.” Jughead said.

"Wrong. You thought I squeezed your add earlier. It wasn't me."

“It’s not like anything would’ve happened Betts. You’re my wife.”

"Good. Ever wondered what would happen if we met if I was a model?"

“I’ve never wondered that but I would still find you alluring.”

"Tell me more." She whispered kissing him.

“It wouldn’t matter your looks. You’d have to be an amazing person.” Jughead said. “So it wouldn’t matter if you were a model or not. I just got lucky with you because you’re an amazing person and more stunning and beautiful than any model I have ever seen.” Jughead said.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. "Take me to bed."Jughead smirked and picked her up. 

They were then interrupted by a notification on Jughead’s phone saying that there food was almost here."Food later sex first." She smiled taking of her pants.

“But we’re going to have to answer the door when the food gets here.” Jughead whispered in between kisses.

"Good job we only need five minutes."

“But I want to take my time with you.” He pouted."It's been 6 months no sex just fuck me."

“Fine.” He kissed her and carried her to the bedroom.

Betty placed teasing kisses to his kneck.Jughead smirked and pushed her down onto the bed.He quickly undressed the both of them.Jughead then came up on top of her. She quickly pulled him close to her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She then slides down on to him and moans.They moved quickly together. Jughead moved in quick thrusts and she rose and fell underneath him while moving her hips.

They found their paste quickly. Jughead then went to massage her clit to help her. It wasn't long before she hit her climax.After a few more thrusts Jughead quickly followed after.

Betty kissed him when the door to their room hot a knock on it.Jughead picked up his boxers and jeans and put them on before leaving the room.

A few minutes later we walked back into the bedroom with the food."Food." Betty smiled.

“Yep.” He smiled as he plopped down on the bed next to her."What have you got me?" She asked placing her silk gown over her.

“Burgers, fries, and a strawberry milkshake.”

"A man after my own heart." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her.They finished eating their food before they decided to go to bed. They fell asleep giving each other sift kisses and a smile on their face. This was the day Betty had done two things she's always wanted to do. She couldn't be more happier.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Betty had woken up first. Jughead was still sound asleep next to her. He had a shoot in the afternoon so they could spend the morning together and meet up with Mark and Bella to get Collin later.Betty kissed his chest until he woke up. He groggily pulled her in for a kiss.

“Hi, love.” He whispered into the kiss, pulling her close to him."I miss our baby boy." She pouted.

“So do I.” Jughead said.

"Let's go get him."

“We’ll see him later. Bella and Mark were really excited to take him for the night. So let’s just give them some time.”

"But my baby boy." Betty pouted.

“I know. I miss him too but we’ll see him in a few hours.”

"We'll also see Toni Morris then." Betty smiled.

“Yep.”

"Aren't you nervous?" She asked.

“Kind of.”

"You'll have me and Col there. I promise to be on my best behaviour." She kissed him.

“Good.” He kissed her back.

"Why you scared I'll embarrass you?" She teased.

“I’m scared you’re going to fangirl too much.” He teased.

"Hey! I'm more of a threat due to my jealousy."

“Well, I think the models will be there again today.” Jughead teased.

"Fucking perfect. I guess I'll get ready now then."

“You have nothing to be jealous of.”

"Oh shush Jones!" She shouted as she looked through her luggage.

Jughead just laughed softly to himself.Betty pulled out this black three quarter pants paired with a red crop top with a buir.

“No don’t get changed.” He pouted. She was still wearing his shirt from last night.

"Why?" She smirked.

“Because, I like you wearing my clothes. Plus, you’re wearing nothing underneath and it’s easy to take off.” He smirked.

"Well baby good thing for you I can style this with what I'm wearing." Betty put some pants on then pulled her trousers up. She pulled then knotted his top up at the front so it looked cropped.Jughead just smirked.

"What?" She asked.

“You’re really sexy.”

"Oh I know and I'm going to piss of the models too with it." She smirked.

Jughead laughed. “I don’t get why you’re jealous. I only see you.”

"Those girls are stunning! They want you."

“But I want you.”

"Good." She kissed him.  
_______

Later at the shoot Betty and Jughead were the first people to arrive.A few models showed up after. One of the models were eyeing up Betty.Jughead wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him."What's that for?" She asked as she saw Bella with Collin. "Collin!" Betty smiled.

“Ma.” Collin said."Hey monkey." She smiled taking him off of Bella.

Just as she did that the model who was eyeing her up came over to them.“Hi.” Betty said."Hi, I'm Natalie." She smiled.

“Hi Natalie what’s up?” Betty said."I just saw how beautiful you are and had to tell you."

"Thank you." Betty smiled.

"I mean did it hurt when you fell from heaven or when you crawled out from hell because you've got the beauty of an angel and the hotness of hell."

“No it didn’t hurt when she fell from heaven. I caught her.” Jughead said to himself.

"Do you want to get coffee after this?" She asked.

"Sure." Betty smiled.

"Babe she just asked you on a date!"Jughead pouted.“Don’t go.” He added.

"Babe it's not a date."

"You can come too Jug. You're hot." Natalie smirked.Jughead just looked at Betty."What?" Betty whispered.“Nothing.” He whispered as he picked up Collin.

"Tell me. Get Dada to tell me." Betty said to Collin.“Da.” Collin said. Jughead still stayed silent."Juggie." Betty pouted.

As Betty pouted Natalie bit her lip.Jughead just glared at Natalie but she didn’t notice."Juggie baby tell me." Betty kissed him.“It’s nothing.” He said.

"Jug has anyone told you it's sexy the way you take control." Natalie smiled sweetly. She then placed her hand on Betty's arm. "If you don't mind me saying, you have the perfect cleavage. I couldn't tell you yesterday."

Jughead just gave Betty another look."Nat what do you want?" Jughead asked.

"You two." She pouted. "Only for a night."

“It’s not going to happen.” Jughead said."Why not?" Betty said.

"I never got to cross it off my sex bucket list." She whispered.

“Seriously Betty? No.” Jughead said.

"I'm spontaneous and curious. Remember our talk Juggie."Jughead glared at her."What?" Betty shrugged him off.

Jughead took Collin and grabbed Betty’s hand. He pulled her along with him and handed Collin to Bella. Jughead then pulled Betty into the bathroom with him.

"Yes."

“I’m not doing that, Betts.” Jughead said.

"Juggie you know I'm inexperienced."

“We’re not doing it Betts. End of discussion.”

"How is it far that you get to get experience?"

“Betts just because I wasn’t a virgin when we got together doesn’t mean I’ve done shit like that. Things are supposed to be special between us. I understand that you want to experiment but you’re mine Betts. I’m the only one who gets to touch you.”

"That hurt Forsythe. Wow who knew you could objectify a women." She said storming out.

“Betts that’s not what I meant!”

"It kind of was!"

“No it wasn’t!”

"Well what did you mean?"

Jughead sighed. “I meant that.... you’re my wife. Things are supposed to be intimate between just us. We’re supposed to be exclusive. I don’t want to share you.” He whispered.

"I will always be yours. But I want to try this."

“Well, I don’t.”

"Give me your permission so I can do it by myself."

“No.”

"Why? I'm going to Jug!"

“So you’re just willing to cheat on me?” Jughead said brokenly.

"I'm not cheating Jug. It's just for an hour. Plus you've been with other people. Let me have this one." She whispered.

“That was when we weren’t together Betts. It was in high school and in college. Years ago.”

"No one wanted me! I spent years of being rejected. Its one hour. I'll always be yours."

“I’m here and I want you.” Jughead said. “Only you.”

"I know but Jug let me have this experience. It will be like the stripper I never got on my hen party which I never got."

“If you want to ruin what we have, go ahead. But I’m going to tell you right now, our relationship will not be the same after.” Jughead said trying to look upset.

"Juggie! Please come on." She whispered crying.

“No, I’m not just going to be okay with this. We’re married Betts. A lifelong connection between two people only. You really want to but you’re not thinking about how upset that would make me.”

Betty just sat there crying. She knew she was right but she feels so useless compared to him. He knows things and she doesn't. All she wanted was to gain some experience.

Jughead just turned and started to walk away.Betty just stayed in the bathroom for a few hours. She just cried there until she brought herself together to go back out to face them.

Bella walked over to her when she saw her coming out of the bathroom. 

“Betty? Are you okay?” Bella said. She just shook her head.

“Come here.” Bella said taking her over to the benches so they could talk privately. “What’s wrong? Is it Jughead? He came out of the bathrooms pretty upset too.”

"He doesn't get it Bell. He works with all these sexy, stunning and smart models. He's so experienced. He doesn't understand how I feel. I try explaining it. I feel like an idiot. I don't see what he sees. I look at me and see all my faults. I look pass my successes because I know I can do better. I shouldn't have come to Paris and surprised him. I hate that I get so jealous over the people he works with. "She whispered.

“I understand how you feel. But you’re gorgeous Betty. Don’t say you shouldn’t have surprised him, you guys got married. Jughead gets jealous too. Me and Mark were just commenting on how jealous he was of Natalie. He’s so insecure when it comes to relationships. And he really isn’t that experienced. Before you, he had only had sex two times.” Bella said.

"Yeah but I hate that I get jealous because of his work. I work with horny teens."

“Jughead is so fucking in love with you. You have nothing to be jealous of.”

"I know but I've always come second best. It's weird coming first."

“Well, embrace it Betty. You’ve got yourself a sexy man who is completely devoted to you.”

"I owe him an apology." Betty stood up and headed over to him. She hugged him from behind and whispered an apology in his ear.

Jughead didn’t say anything."I'm going to head out with Col. Explore this city." She whispered trying not to cry. Jughead just nodded."Unless you want me to stay?"

“No it’s fine. Go have fun. I have to work anyways.” He simply said.

"Okay." She cried.

Jughead turned and walked away over to where they had the cameras and people set up. 

Betty started to walk away when she bumped into Natalie. 

“Have you two thought about the offer?” Natalie smirked."

I'm going to have to pass, sorry." Betty said looking back at Jug.

“That’s okay. I’ll see you around.” Natalie said as she walked away.

Natalie headed up to Jughead. "You've got a loyal one Jug." She smiled as she went to get ready. Jughead just ignored her and went back to work.

Just as Betty was heading into the lift with Collin, Jughead got introduced to Toni Morrison . Jughead and Toni Morrison introduced themselves and started to speak about the plans for the photography shoot. Betty looked out of the car and watched.

She was so proud of him but angry at herself.Betty wanted to go up and meet her but she still needed to fix everything with Jughead. She sent him a message. It was a photo of her and Collin smiling at the camera. She added on so proud and so sorry.

Betty looked out the window at him. He didn’t check his phone. Betty then started to drive off to go explore the city. Betty sat near the river with Collin as she breast fed him.

Betty spent most of the day around the city. She was feeling happier since she was finally in the place she had always wanted to visit. 

She decided that she should head back to where Jughead was in a little bit to go talk to him.She decided to take Jughead an ice cream back as a way of apologising. When Betty got back, she found that everyone wasn’t there. She figured they were all taking a break. 

She then found Jughead sitting down with his camera, taking pictures of the scenery."Suprise!" She handed him the ice-cream. 

“Hi.” He said.

"Hi." She whispered.

“How was your day?”

"Good we went to the art museum." She whispered.

“Cool.” He whispered.

"You?"He just shrugged."How was it?" She asked.

“Fine, I guess.”

"Look Jug I'm so fucking sorry."

“It’s fine, Betty.” He shrugged."No its not." Betty said.“I told you that you could.”

"And I didn't because you mean more to me than that" She whispered.

“But you really wanted to.”

"Because I'm jealous bitch."

"Anyway, I guess we'll see you back at the apartment." She whispered.

“Fine.”

"Do you want us to go?" She asked.“I don’t know.”

"Oh." She whispered.

Just as she was about to walk away Jughead got called so Toni Morrison could speak to him.“I’ll see you later.” He said as he got up to go meet with her.

"Okay." She whispered.

“Da.” Collin said.

"Dada working monkey." Betty bounced him.

"Who's this sweetie?"Toni Morrison asked.

“This is my wife Betty, and my son Collin.” Jughead said."He's adorable."

"He takes after his father." Betty nervously said. Jughead just smiled faintly. “Betty is a huge fan of your writing.” Jughead said.

"Juggie." She whispered.

“What? You are.” He whispered.

"I am." Betty admitted. "I also have my whole class studying it."

“Her favorite book is Beloved.”Jughead said.

"How can I not love it?" She smiled.

“That’s very sweet of you. I’m glad you like it.”

"Dada!"

“Hi buddy.” Jughead smiled as he picked him up.

"Wuv."He mumbled.

“What did you just say, baby boy?” Jughead smiled.

"Wuv."

“Betts, listen to him.” Jughead smiled.

"Wuv mama." He mumbled."Mr Jones I'm very pleased with your work."

“Thank you.” Jughead said. 

“I think we’re done for the day. We’ll need you back here tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.” Jughead said. 

He finished talking to her before she left."Did you hear that Betts?"

“Yeah.”

"That's amazing!" He smiled. 

“Yeah.” She smiled. 

“You’re so smart, Col.” Jughead smiled.

"Dada!"

Jughead smiled and hugged him."I need some air." She whispered.

“Okay.” Jughead whispered.

Betty head up to the roof for some air. She had just met her idol. She wants to tell her mum but she can't. He little boy just said love and she can't tell her mum.

Half an hour later Betty got a text from Jughead. 

J: do you want to head back to the hotel? Collin is getting fussy

B: sure x

J: okay.

Betty met them at the car. She decided to sit in the back with Collin.They all sat in silence for the ride back to the hotel.

"I miss my mum."

“Even though she’s terrible?”Betty just nodded her head.“Then let’s go see her?”He suggested.

"I can't. That's why I freaked out earlier. I want to tell my mum about the things Col does but then I remember she doesn't know he exists." She whispered. "Also she said she never wanted to see me again after the sisters so."

“Oh.” Jughead said quietly.

"It's okay. I have you and him. You're all I need."Jughead smiled faintly."I'm sorry about today Jug. I get jealous over who you work with all the bad voices rush back." She admitted.

“It’s fine.” He whispered.

"It's not but okay." She whispered.Jughead stayed silent."I love you so much Juggie."

“I love you too.” He whispered.

They got back to the hotel room. Jughead put Collin to bed as Betty was out on the balcony looking through her contacts. Jughead was in the other room getting something to eat.

Betty decided to bite the bullet and call Alice.She was upset when the call was declined immediately.She tried again.The call was declined again.

B: Please mum!

A: Take the hint Elizabeth. We’re done with you.

B: Even your grandson?

A: grandson?

B:Now you care.

A: Since when did you have a child?!

B: 6 months ago and married yesterday.

A: What the hell? To who?B: pick up the phone please.

Soon there was an incoming call from Alice. “Who the hell did you marry?”

"Jughead."

“FP Jones’ delinquent son?” Alice said. 

"He's not a delinquent mother. He's a kind, loving and successful man." She smiled.

“He’s a gang member. Just like his father.”

"Fp has, changed too mum."

“I doubt that. Jughead is going to turn out just like him. Have fun being a single mother. He’s still a delinquent and I doubt this little “marriage” is going to last.” Alice said.

"Mum... I rang you because I need my mother. I want Collin to have a gran mother. Have you ever seen photography by J.Jones?"

“I have.”

"What do you think of it?" She asked.

“I’m done with this conversation.” Alice said.

"No! Just answer me."

“It’s okay.”

"Now truly tell me what you think!"

“It’s impressive!”

"It's Juggie's work." Betty smiled.

“I’m done with this conversation. Goodbye Elizabeth.”

"Please mum!" Betty cried.

“I told you that I’m done, Elizabeth!”

"What have I done to you?" Betty was in pieces on the phone.

“You’re not well, Elizabeth. Edgar would always tell me that there was something wrong with you. I finally noticed.”

"Noticed what mum?"

“That you’re not well.”

"How?" She asked in a whisper.

“I told you Elizabeth. I’m done.”

"But what about your grandson?"

“When you realize that Jughead is not good enough and you can’t do this alone, give me a call. You can come to the farm.”

"Mum you're saying that you don't want anything to do with Collin?" Betty asked in tears. "So you'll be in the twins life but not his."

Alice hung up the phone and Betty cried even harder. She knew she wasn’t going to get her mother back but it still hurt. When she walked back inside, she found that Jughead was in the shower. She wanted to go join him because he always made her feel better but she didn’t know if they were still on bad terms.

She decided just to hold Collin. "Hey monkey." She whispered. "Mummy loves you!" She cried.

“Ma.” Collin smiled.

"Collin." Betty smiled faintly kissing his head.“Wuv mama.”"I love you so much too monkey."Collin giggled and reached to play with her hair.

Jughead walked in and could sense the change in energy. The pain in her eyes was another give away.“Hey.” He whispered. “What happened.”Betty didn't get any words out before breaking down crying.

Jughead picked up Collin and put him back into his crib. He then pulled Betty into his arms."Al... Alice." She whispered.

“What did she do?”

"I called her."

“What did she say?”

"When you realize that Jughead is not good enough and you can’t do this alone, give me a call. You can come to the farm. You’re not well, Elizabeth. Edgar would always tell me that there was something wrong with you. I finally noticed. “I doubt that. Jughead is going to turn out just like him. Have fun being a single mother. He’s still a delinquent and I doubt this little “marriage” is going to last."

Jughead didn’t say anything but just pulled her closer to him."She'll be in the twins life but not Collin's."She whispered.

“I can’t say I know why but Betts you deserve better than her. I know she’s your mother and deep down you still love her and want her to be there for you but she’s toxic and all she’s going to do is hurt you.” Jughead whispered.

"It's Edgar's fault. Am I really sick? That's what I've been told all my life."

“There is nothing wrong with you Betty.”

"Then why doesn't my mum want me. Your family wants you."She whispered.

“I don’t know, Betty. She’s never been a good mother.”

"She wants Polly."

“Because Polly is just like her. It’s the farm Betty. It’s not you. She’s brainwashed.”

"I'm going to head home tomorrow." She whispered.

“Don’t go.” He held her hand.

"Okay." She whispered. "I'm just going to the balcony."

Betty headed to the balcony and screamed. She broke down to the floor. Jughead couldn't see her like they so he decided to call Alice.

Alice didn’t pick up.He tried and tried until she finally gave in and picked up.“What the fuck is wrong with you!”

"Excuse me who's this." Alice said.

“Jughead Jones.”

"Oh."

“She’s your own daughter and you go and treat her like that! What is wrong with you?!”

"She's no daughter of mine."

“Are you being serious? Have you even fucking thought about all those times Betty has been there for you? And you go and do this?”

"Do what Jones?"

“Treat her like shit and fucking disown her? You don’t even want to meet your grandson!”

"I never said that." She whispered.

"Do you know where she is right now? She's balling her eyes out on the balcony to our hotel."

“That’s because of you, Alice. Because you’re too conceited to even want to get to know your daughter.” He added.

"She's sick Jones."

“No you’re sick. She’s perfectly healthy and fine. You know what Alice? How about you give us a call when you realize you’re stuck in a toxic environment and being brainwashed. Then we’ll take you to get some help.” Jughead said, using similar mocking words at her as he hung up.

He then hurried to the balcony and picked Betty up. He brought her in so she could see Collin. That wasn't helping so he rang Kevin. Betty talked to Kevin for awhile and managed to calm back down. When she went inside, she found Jughead laying in bed reading. Betty just hugged Jughead and didn't say anything.Jughead hugged her back.

They didn't talk about it. Jughead just held Betty until she fell asleep. Having her in his arms fast asleep is calming for Jughead. He knows she's safe. However he's really worried about storm Alice that's been worming her way back into their lives. What ever hell she brings they'll get through it together.


	14. Chapter 14

6 months later.

Today is Collin's first birthday. They moved in to a small house with a little garden over a month ago. Betty and Jughead was throwing a little house party for him.

They were having all of their friends over. Jughead’s parents were coming but he’s been very stressed and nervous about it. Even though they were on okay terms, Jughead still felt upset about them.Betty kept reassuring him they'll be fine. They're nothing like Alice Cooper.

One by one everyone started to arrive.Jughead still hated parties so he decided to stay back a little and not really be out from with everyone.

"Juggie come here!" Betty smiled.

“No.” He pouted.

"Please!"Betty pouted back." Collin is with JB and I have no one to cuddle."

Jughead came out and walked over to her.Betty pulled him down to sit with her. She just smiled up at her. They sat like that for awhile when someone tapped on Betty's shoulder. Betty turned around and was in instant shock.

“Mom?” Betty whispered in shock.

"Elizabeth."

Betty's grip instantly grew tighter around Jughead.

“What are you doing here?”

"Meeting my Grandson." She smiled a sickly smile.

“I think you should leave.” Jughead said.

"No Forsythe, I'm staying." Alice said.

Gladys and Fp came over with Collin. They were concerned and worried.

“No you’re leaving.” Jughead said. “It’s been six months and now you just show up out of nowhere. You’re up to something.”

"Juggie, let her stay! I want answers." Betty whispered.

“Fine.” Jughead told Gladys and FP to go to the back bedroom. He didn’t trust Alice around Collin.

"Babe go take our gorgeous nephew to JB. I'm going to stay with them." Fp said kissing her.

Alice just laughed. "Back to fucking trash Fp."

“Stop being bitchy Alice. We’re happy.” FP said.

"You were also happy in between my legs." She winked at him. FP rolled his eyes at her.

"Mum! You hurt me, why?"

“I already told you last time we spoke Elizabeth.”

"Because I'm sick! If I'm sick, you would have helped me!" Betty shouted.

“I did. I got you help at the sisters. And you can always get help at the farm.”

"No! The sisters made me worse! The farm brainwashes you! I'm a teacher mum!"

“They helped me and they can help you.”

"I'm a teacher mum! I don't need help! I need my mum!" She shouted.

“Come to the farm, Betty.” Alice said. “It will make you happy. Bring your son too. The two of you will be so happy. You’re better off with out the Jones family.”

"I am a Jones mum!" Betty lifted her hand. "They've been there for me. Gladys came when I had a c-section not you. She calmed Jug down, who then calmed me down. I could have died for the second time and you wouldn't have cared."

“I mean Jughead. You’re better off without him.”

"No! You're biased you fell in love with a Jones!"

“That’s beyond the point!”

"No its not. Your jealous I got what you want!" She shouted.

“Yes it is! Jughead is going to turn out just like his father so you might as well leave him now and make a better life for yourself!”

"Get out! Get the fuck out my house!!" She screamed crying.

FP made sure Alice left the house. He basically had to shove her out. 

Jughead had left the room and went to their bedroom, locking the door behind him.Fp had gone up to check on him. He had to force the door open as he wasn't answering him.

When he opened the door Jughead sat on the bed. He was starting at the ceiling and not saying anything.

"Ignore her son!"Jughead didn’t say anything."Speak to me boy." He said as he sat next to him. Jughead shook his head."Jug I know it's hard." He whispered.

“Can... can you just get Betty....” Jughead whispered.

Fp headed to get Betty. Betty was distraught. Tears streaming down her face as she snuggled in to his chest.Jughead just held her close, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

“Don’t be.” He whispered.

"I am."

“It’s not your fault.”

"She's my mother. Can we just carry on with our day? Our gorgeous son is 1."

“Yeah.” Jughead whispered.

Betty hugged him tight before they headed back down stairs. They headed down stairs hand in hand.

Everyone started to continue on with the party.Betty didn't let go of Collin since her mother act.Jughead stayed behind but made sure he could see Betty and Collin.

"How are you doing Jug?" Fangs asked.

“I’m okay.”

"Don't lie to me." Fangs said. "You're my brother."

“For the past few months.... I.... I’ve just been in this mood. I don’t know why..... but I’m just.... sad.”

"You've got everything you've ever wanted right there." Fangs smiled. "Is this your depression again?"

“I think so.” Jughead whispered.

"Do you need therapy again?"

“I know Fangs. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I have everything I’ve wanted but I just don’t know what’s wrong with me and where this is coming from.”

“I’m just scared that Betty is going to think I’m not happy with our family. I am. I really am. It’s just.... I don’t know.” He added.

"Set an appointment up. You'll feel better bud. I promise you. As for Betty she'll understand. It runs in your family. " Fangs reassured him.

"I will do, thanks. So what's happening with you and Keller?" Jughead asked.

"Nothing." He sighed.

"But you've had a crush on him since high school."

“You need to ask him out.” Jughead added. “Do it! Right now! I’ll be your wing man.”

"Seriously, isn't he still with Moose?" Fangs smiled faintly.

“Nope. I’m pretty sure they broke up.”

"About time." Fangs muttered.

“Go do it right now! I’ll back you up.”

"Fine." Fangs whispered standing up.

Jughead got up and followed after him.Fangs went up to Kevin who was holding Collin. He just smiled to himself.

"Can I hold the monkey?" Fangs asked tickling Collin.“Fangs.” Collin giggled. 

“Sure.” Kevin smiled, passing Collin to him."Hey monkey!" He smiled blowing raspberry kisses to his cheek. Collin giggled.

"Hey Kev!" Jughead said. "I was wondering if your seeing anyone at the moment."

“No, I’m not.” Kevin said. “Why?”

"Just wondering." Jughead said. 

Kevin smiled over at Fangs and Collin."What's that smile for?" Betty whispered.“Fangs looks really cute playing with Collin.” He whispered."You should join them." Betty whispered back.

"Maybe I will." Kevin smiled as he began to walk to them.

“Hey.” Kevin smiled.

"Hey Kevy." Fangs smiled.“Make a move.” Jughead whispered to Fangs."How are you?" Fangs asked Kevin.

“I’m great.” Kevin smiled. “How about you?”

"I'm better now your here. I've missed you." He smiled.

“I’ve missed you too.” Kevin smiled. “We lost contact.”

"Yeah, well you're in Seattle now." Fangs smiled faintly.

“It’s great there. I love it. But of course I miss Riverdale too.”

"Riverdale is lonely without you."Fangs admitted.

" I heard you joined the police academy. "Kevin smiled.

“Yeah. I want to be a police officer. I figured I should finally do something good in my life.”

"I'm proud of you." Kevin smiled as he placed his hand on his thigh.Fangs smiled and rested his hand on Kevin’s."So Kevy, huh?" He teased him.

“Yep.”

"I like it." Kevin smiled.

"Ke!" Collin giggled.“What’s up Col.” Kevin smiled, tickling him.Collin just giggled. "Do you want to go out sometime?" Fangs asked.“Like a date?” Kevin asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah. I've liked you since high school."Fangs admitted.“I’d love to.” Kevin smiled."Perfect." Fangs smiled. Kevin put his hand back on Fangs’ thigh.Fangs just leaned in and kissed him

Kevin smiled into the kiss. When they pulled back Kevin leaned forward and kissed him again."Ke !" Collin giggled again. Kevin smiled and hugged Collin."Fan Ke Wuv."Kevin just smiled at Fangs.

"Can I kiss you again?" Fangs asked.“Yes.” Kevin smiled.

Fangs leaned in and kissed him again. Both of them couldn't help but smile. Jughead and Betty decided to join them.“Hey guys.” Jughead said."Hey." Kevin smiled.

Jughead sat down next to them and pulled Betty onto his lap."Fangs what was you saying earlier about Chicago?" Betty asked.

"Oh I've got accepted onto the Chicago pd intelligence team."

“Really?” Jughead said. “That’s great!”

"Yeah." He smiled.“You’re moving to Chicago?” Kevin asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait."Kevin smiled softly."But I can't wait to take you're sexy ass on a date." He whispered smirking.

Kevin smiled and kissed his cheek."So are you two a thing now?" Betty asked feeding Collin.“We’re going on a date.” Kevin said. “I don’t know when we would though. We live far from each other.”

"Shush don't ruin it. I'm fly on a plane of I have to. I've waited so long for this." Fangs smiled.“Okay.” Kevin smiled. 

"Excuse us." Fangs smiled as he brought Kevin inside the house. They went upstairs“What are we doing?” Kevin smiled.

"I wanted to send you this for your birthday awhile ago." He whispered pulling a picture of a record player. "But that's the year we lost contact and the year I chickened out telling you that I love you."

“Fangs.” Kevin whispered.Fangs just nodded.“I love you.” Kevin whispered."Really?" He whispered tearing up.

“Yeah, I always have. But I honestly thought you weren’t into me. That’s why I started dating Moose.”

"No I was just too scared to come out to my gran."Kevin didn’t say anything he just pulled Fangs in for a kiss.Fangs smiled into the kiss as it got more lustful. Kevin pulled him closer to him."We should get back to them." He whispered with a growing erection.

Kevin smiled and brushed his hand over it."You tease." Fangs groaned.“How about.... You... Me... My hotel room... Tonight.” Kevin whispered against his ear." Yes."

“Perfect.”

“I want you, Fangs.” Kevin added in a whisper.

"God babe please." He whispered into a kiss. "Later, I've been waiting along time for this." 

“Yeah.” Fangs smiled.Kevin just pulled him in for a kiss. 

They finally headed back down to the party. They came to sit with Betty, Jughead, Sweet Pea and Veronica."Oh my god! Do you remember the school musicals?" Veronica asked smiling.

“Yes!” Kevin smiled.

"You mean the productions from hell." Fangs teased.“Let’s choose to forget about that.” Kevin said. 

“I remember them.” Betty said. 

“It was right when southside high students came to riverdale high.” Fangs said. 

“So, right after I left?” Jughead said.

"You missed out baby. I played Sandy! That was the best one we've ever done." Betty smiled.

“I’m sure you did amazing.” Jughead smiled softly.

"She did." Kevin smiled.

"You were a crazy director." Sweet Pea said.

“I was just trying to make sure things went perfectly. Plus, I would’ve been in a better mood if someone didn’t drink all of my tea.” Kevin playfully glared at Fangs.

"What you left it out for people to get!"He shrugged." Also he's just passionate about his work. "

“I didn’t leave it out. You were supposed to go get it for me but you drank it instead.” Kevin teased.

"But you weren't drinking it and it tastes good. I've never found that brand again." He pouted.

“I have some at my hotel room.” Kevin said."You could just tell me the brand." Fangs pouted.

"That's because it's a latte." Betty smirked.

“Some one just tell me what kind of tea it was.” Fangs pouted.

"That's something you will never get out of him." Betty laughed.

"I remember why Fangs did the show in the first place." Sweet Pea teased.

"Don't you dare man!"

“Why not?” Sweet Pea teased.

"Don't embarrass me!"

"I want to know this." Jughead teased.

“Fangs joined because he wanted to get to know Kevin. He had their whole future planned out.” Sweet Pea said."

Pea!" Fangs buried his head in his hands.“What it’s cute.” Sweet Pea teased.

"Tell me more." Betty smiled."I'm sure Kev will love to hear it."

"I do." He said as he held Collin.“That’s something that Fangs should tell.” Sweet Pea said. 

“Seriously man?” Fangs said. 

“Yep. Go ahead.” Sweet Pea teased.

"Please Fangs!" Kevin pouted.“Fine.” Fangs said."Go on." Kevin teased.

"The first tile we spoke I wanted to know more about you. You had this passion that was growing like a rapid fire. I did the only thing that u thought would work. Granted it went the opposite way. However, I saw you working as a director or a drama teacher. You coming home to a meal I cooked as a surprise for you because I work long hours with the force. We would have adopted a child. My gran would have adord you for both her and my mum. "Fangs smiled faintly.

Kevin smiled and kissed his cheek.Sweet Pea faked gagged. "You couples make me sick." He joked.

"Just because you can't get anyone Pea." Jughead teased.

"Yeah well I have my eye on someone." He smiled.

“Oh yeah, who?” Jughead said.

"I'm not saying." He glanced at Veronica. Jughead had a knowing look on his face. 

“You’re missing a lot in Riverdale, Jug. The serpents are actually doing pretty well. We have so many new recruits.” Fangs said. 

“Toni is always asking about you.” Sweet Pea told Jughead. 

Jughead just rolled his eyes."Really? Toni!" Betty looked sceptical.

“Jughead’s first girlfriend. She’s a serpent.” Sweet pea said. “I don’t think you’ve ever met her.”

"I don't want to." She muttered.

“Why is she asking about me?” Jughead said. 

“She misses you.” Fangs said. 

“She cheated on me.” Jughead said."He's married too." Betty coughed.

Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty. 

“She’s always talking about how much she misses you.” Sweet Pea said. 

“What about Cheryl?” Jughead said. 

“They ended things right after you left Riverdale. Toni felt bad and thought you left because you were upset that she cheated on you.” Fangs said. 

“I got over it quickly.” Jughead said.

"Again, married!" Betty huffed.

"Our tiny B is getting Jealous." Veronica teased.

“She’s sexy when she’s jealous.” Jughead said. “I only see you, babe.”

"Still let me be jealous." She pouted.

"It's funny when she's jealous." Kevin teased. "She's firsty." 

"She's like an honoury Latino." Fangs joked. "What I can say that I'm latino!"

“I just don’t like the thought of Juggie with someone else.” Betty pouted.

"You couples make me want to throw up. Isn't that right Col?" Pea tickled Collin.

“At least Reggie isn’t here. Then him and Veronica would be all over each other.” Betty teased.

"Wouldn't that be great!" Pea sarcastically rolled his eyes and tried not to sound jealous.

Fangs and Jughead gave each other a knowing look.“What about Archie?” Kevin said.

"That cheating fucking scumbag."Veronica started to tear up.

" Hey,hey. "Sweet Pea said placing his hand on her shoulder." He's a dick that's not worth your tears. No one ma' should make a woman cry unless it's tears of joy. "

“Thanks Pea.” Veronica whispered, wiping away her tears. “But the worst part is.... deep down... a part of me still loves him.”

"He's your first love, you always will. You haven't found the one yet." He whispered wiping more tears away.

“I have Reggie though.” She whispered. “He makes me happy.”

"It takes time." He reassured her pulling her in for a hug. He hugged her so she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes.

Veronica hugged him back. “Thank you for calming me down.” She whispered.

"Something never changed then." He whispered into her ear.

Sweet Pea pulled back from the hug and sat down next to her.'You okay?'Jughead mouthed.

"Babe I'm going to go to the shop to get more snacks. Pea you coming?"Jughead asked. 

“Sure.” Sweet Pea said.

"Get strawberries." Betty smiled.

"Of course babe." He kissed her cheek before heading out.

____

Jughead and Pea were at the shopping pushing a trolly down the aisles.“I’m sorry about Veronica. I know how much you like her.”

"Don't be, it's been the same since high school." Sweet Pea admitted.

“I don’t want to split them up but you’re my brother. Get to know her more.”

"I know everything about her Jug. She'd always come to me about everything. I was her first call before Betty." He smiled.  
“Really? Was this after I left? Because before that you were into Josie.”

"Josie was booty calls and then... Yeah it was after." He whispered.Jughead nodded."I just have to move on."

“Maybe.” Jughead said. “Have you and Ronnie ever had romantic moments?”

Sweet Pea just smiled and nodded. "We kissed behind the bleachers."

“But you just stayed friends?”

"We've never spoke about it." Pea admitted.

“So it just happened and then you acted like it didn’t happen?”

"Fangs mum just died, she was like a mum to me. We weren't handling it well. She went back to Archie." Pea whispered walking away.

“Oh.” Jughead said, following after him.

"I just don't know what to do." He admitted as they went to the tills and paid.

They went through the till and quickly managed to pay before getting out of there.They got back to the house and put all of the snacks in the kitchen.

"Thank you for earlier." Veronica smiled.

“Of course.” Sweet Pea smiled.

Jughead mouthed speak to her.

“How long have you and Reggie been together?” Sweet Pea asked.

"Not that long. We're on and off." She admitted.

“I thought you two got together after you and Archie broke up.”

"We have but we've been on and off." She whispered.

“Oh.”

"Why?" She asked.

“Just curious.”

"I know you Sawyer." She smiled.

“It’s nothing.” Pea said.

"Pea? You're lying to me." She whispered hopping up on the kitchen side.

“Are you happy with Reggie. Like, truly happy?”

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

“Do you see him in your future?”

"No he's always trying to think of excuses not to see me and go spend bro time with Arch." She whispered crying.

“Hey... don’t cry.” Sweet Pea said. “He’s not worth it. If he can’t see how amazing you are, then he’s just not the right guy for you.”

She just nodded. Sweet pea just nodded too."Why do you ask?" She whispered.

“It’s nothing.” Sweet pea whispered.

"Sawyer tell me!" She pouted.

"Stop using my real name." He smiled faintly.

"Tell me, then I'll think about it."

“It’s really just nothing.”

"I know you, its not." She said passing him a drink.

“I....” He whispered. “I’m.... I’m in love with you.” 

"What!" She whispered.

"I love you Ron."

"I... I heard. I... Just don't... Know what to say. You're one of the good guys." She whispered.

“You don’t have to say it back. I know I’m just a friend. That’s fine. I think I should just go.” He whispered.

"Pea don't!" She grabbed his hand.

“Ronnie, it’s fine. Really.”

She stood up on her tip toes and was still too small. "God dammit!" Veronica muttered pulling him down on his shirt kissing him.

“Ron, you don’t have to.” He whispered. “I don’t want you to pretend you feel the same way..... you’re in another relationship.”

"Pea shut up!" She whispered kissing him again. "Did I tell you that were currently off? Plus come with me." She whispered pulling him towards the bathroom.

She locked the door and looked at him again.“What?” He whispered.She stood on the toilet seat so she would be tall enough to reach him.

They were face to face and just looked at each other."You're crazy stupid Pea. You're my person." She whispered with a smile.

Sweet Pea smiled and kissed her. They got lost in the kiss but we’re interrupted by Veronica’s phone ringing. She was getting a call from Reggie. She whispered sorry before answering it. "Hello?"

“Hey Ronnie. Do you want to come over tonight? I miss you and I’m really sorry.”

"No. I'm at my godson's birthday party and I'm sick of being a booty call. All the things you said before was a lie and I'm done." She said declining the call and putting her phone on silent.

Sweet Pea couldn’t help the soft smile that spread onto his face."We never got to finish what we started under the bleachers."

“Well then, where were we?” He teased, kissing her.

"I think you forgot where we got to." She whispered into his ear seductively.Sweet Pea just smirked."You're hands were here." She placed them underneath her top. "You're lips were all over me."

Sweet Pea smirked and kissed down her neck."I love that I'm still taller than you on heels." He teased.

“I’m short. I can’t help it.” She smiled. “But you’re also freakishly tall.”

"Hey its not my fault." He picked her up and put her against the wall.

Veronica smiled and kissed him.Sweet Pea deepened the kiss. He playfully teased at her knicker band through her skirt.

Veronica kissed his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.He groaned slightly. "What do you want Pea?"

“I want you, Ron.” He whispered in between kisses. “I always have.”

"Take me then Pea."

“But we’re in the bathroom at Betty and Jughead’s house.” Pea whispered.“I really want to though.” He added, kissing her neck.

"Tonight at mine then." She whispered. 

“Okay.” He whispered. “But.... I have a flight back to Riverdale tomorrow afternoon.”

"Oh." She whispered.

“But I’ll come back as soon as I can.” He said.

"Okay." She whispered. "Move in with me''.

“What?” He whispered, in shock.

"Move in with me." She whispered again.

“Ronnie, I’d love to but I’m still completely set up in Riverdale. I have the gang to worry about too.”

"Oh okay." She whispered tear escaped her eye.

“Please don’t cry.” He whispered, wiping her tears away. “We’ll figure this out, okay? I want to be with you.”She just nodded her head. 

"The serpent are your family I get it. You've always been mine." She whispered.

“I love you Veronica, okay? We’ll make this work.”

"Okay." She whispered."How?" She asked.

“I’ll figure something out with the gang and then I’ll slowly start to move here. It’s not that far from Riverdale. If Jughead can be a member and live here then so can I.”

"Their your life. You have no job here. I'm being selfish."

“You’re not. Let’s just see how this goes.”

"Okay. Do you have to go back tomorrow?" She pouted.“I can cancel my flight and get a different one for in a few days.”

"Could you pretty please do that? I just want to show you what your life may look life if you do move on with me." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Perfect." She whispered.

Soon their was a banging noise on the door. "I'm about to piss all over the floor if you don't let me in." Fangs said. Sweet Pea couldn’t help but laugh.

They opened up the door to see Fangs crossed legs. "Jeeze 10 fucking minutes." He huffed.

“Sorry man.” Sweet Pea said as him and Veronica walked over to the couch."So?" Kevin smirked.

Sweet Pea and Veronica didn’t say anything. They just smiled at each other."We're match makers Juggie. We should quit our day jobs." Betty jokedJughead just smiled.

"Pea!" Collin giggled.

“What’s up buddy?” Sweet Pea smiled as he picked him up."Eepy." He yawned.“You’re sleepy?”

"Ye."He whispered." Eep you. "

“Do you want me to go get you ready for bed monkey?” Betty said."Pea." He whispered.“Okay.” Betty smiled. 

Sweet Pea got up and started to walk to Collin’s bedroom. Veronica followed after."Their a thing. I heard it all waiting for a piss." Fangs smiled.

Meanwhile, upstairs Pea has tucked in Collin and sat in a chair next to the cot.“You’re so great with him.” Veronica smiled."He's my partner in crime. Aren't you bud?" Collin just smiled."See best friends."Veronica just smiled.Pea pulled her on his lap before he started reading.

He read the story to Collin and Veronica couldn’t stop thinking that Sweet Pea will be an amazing father some day."What you thinking about?" He asked as he saw that Collin was asleep.

“You’re going to be an amazing father some day.”

"Hopefully, I don't know what a good one is." He whispered. Veronica kissed him. “Well, how you are with Collin is definitely amazing. You have such a big heart, Pea.”

"You think about kids?"

“Sometimes.”

"Really?"

“Only sometimes... for awhile I honestly didn’t think I’d ever have them. Neither Archie or Reggie ever wanted them. But now... I don’t know.”

"You'd be a phenomenonal mum." Pea smiled.“You really think so?”

"I know so." He kissed her."Plus I've always wanted a family with you."

“Really?”

"Of course. You with my child."Veronica smiled."I'm a bit of a sap." He laughed softly. 

“I know.” She smiled. “It’s adorable and super romantic.”

"I couldn't believe you thought that car was from Arch. I did that for you." He whispered.

“Seriously?” She whispered. “You didn’t say anything about it.”

"You were happy so."

"Pea you redid that car from scratch. I still use it." She smiled.“I feel terrible.” She added in a whisper, trying not to cry. “I should’ve known. I’m so sorry.”

"Hey its okay. I was happy you were using it. I didn't know how to give it to you for your 18th so." He whispered.

“Thank you so much.” She whispered.

"It's okay. You wouldn't stop talking about it. I remember you coming into the school garage when I was doing it. You were completely oblivious."

“Because you were always fixing up cars and bikes. I didn’t think anything of it.”

"But I was being so nervous." He whispered.“I just thought you were having a bad day.”

"No." He smiled.

Veronica just smiled and kissed him."We should head down stairs." He whispered.“Yeah.” She said, getting off his lap."I'm cooking breakfast for you tomorrow." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"You know that's been my best gift ever. Especially since I've been cut off from my family." She whispered.

“I know it been hard for you but you’re doing so well. You have an amazing job.” He smiled. “Plus, you’re still really fucking rich.” He teased.

"Only because my designs go on New York fashion week this year." She said so casually.

“I’m proud of you.”

"I've not told anyone. I'm so nervous."

“Don’t be. You’re so fucking talented.”

"I'm on the big league's now." She smiled.

“Yep.” He smiled. “You completely deserve it.”

"Do I though?"

“Of course Ron. You’ve worked so hard.”

"But I also still had connections." She whispered as she got of his lap.

“Yeah but you’re still not giving yourself enough credit. I’m extremely proud of you.”

"I'm a Lodge I don't myself credit."

“Well, you really should. You’re amazing Ronnie.”

"You're saying that because you want to get laid." She teased.“I’m saying that because it’s the truth.”

" I love you." She smiled.“I love you too.” He smiled. 

Veronica and Sweet Pea headed back down stairs.

When they got downstairs, Betty was looking for Jughead. He had wandered off earlier and she didn’t know where he was.She finally found him outside in the treehouse.“Hey Juggie.” She said. “Are you okay?” 

“I just haven’t felt like myself lately.” He said.

"Oh." She whispered not knowing what to say.

“I have everything I’ve ever wanted but I just can’t help but overthink things and feel sad.” Jughead said. “Fangs thinks I should start seeing a therapist again.”

"You should if that's how your feeling." She whispered.Jughead just nodded."You're not use to it. Also you were depressed in high school."

“I know.”

"I love you. You know I'm here so you can talk to me." She reassured him.

“I love you too.” He whispered.

Betty pulled him in for a hug.Jughead pulled her onto his lap and hugged her back.They had a few moments together before heading back down. They were headed down to their friends. They talked late until the night before one by one they left. Both Betty and Jughead loved having everyone back together. They missed everyone so much. With the promise to meet up more everyone was incredible happy and leaving with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few weeks went by slowly. Both Betty and Jughead have been extremely busy with work. Jughead has been going to see a therapist once a week and he’s been a lot more calmer. Jughead had started to smoke again which he knew he shouldn’t because of Collin but it calmed him down. 

Betty has been trying to get him to stop but she also doesn’t want to interfere because of how calm it makes him.The thing is it really upset her. She didn't like the taste it left in her mouth when they kissed. It reminded her of a dark time in her past.Jughead was trying to quit. He didn’t like that Betty didn’t really want to kiss him anymore.

Betty was currently at Veronica's with Collin.“I miss Sweet Pea.” Veronica said."How's that?" Betty smiled.

“He stayed over the night after Collin’s party and he’s amazing. He’s so good in bed. He’s also an amazing kisser.”

"I wished I didn't ask." She joked. "Now tell me why you miss him except for the sexy sexy time." She teased.

“Because I love him.” Veronica said.

"Do you really love him?" Betty asked.

“I really do.” Veronica smiled. “But enough of that, hows things with Jughead?”

"I love him but the smoking."

“He’s still doing that? I thought you said he was trying to quit.”

"Emphasis on trying." Betty said.

“Does he smoke often? Or occasionally?”

"Often."

“That sucks B. Is he at least making an effort?”

"True. Now back to you and Pea. You said you loved Arch and Reg. How's he different?"Betty asked.

“Pea is so different compared to them. He puts me before anyone else.”

"And? You want to say more but stopping yourself." Betty smirked.

"He's just my person V. He's always been my person. The person I want to call for good and bad news first. The person I want to share everything with. The person I want to marry. The person who through put all my crazy family drama is still there. The person who wasn't scared off by Hiram. The person I see my future with. "Veronica couldn't help but smile.

“Aw! V! I’m so happy for you guys!”

"But he's not here." She whispered.“He’s coming to visit in a few days though.” She added.

"That's good." Betty smiled.

"It is, I want to marry him."

“I’m so happy for you.”

"I said want to. I didn't say I'm going to ask him." Veronica said.

“I know. But I’m sure he feels the same way.”

"I don't want to jinx it." Veronica admitted.

They carried on talking when their was a knock on the door. Veronica stood up and opened the door. Veronica smiled a happy smile.

"The awesome trio is back together again." Kevin joked.

“Hey Kev.” Veronica smiled.

"Hey V!"

“How’s things with Fangs? We need details!” Veronica smiled. “I love how the three of us are together with three best friends.”

"We've face timed. He's in Chicago now."

“That’s it?”

"Well no." Kevin smirked.

“Give us the details.” Veronica smirked.

"We obviously the night of Cols party. It's been messaging back and forth. Some sexy messages. Sexy phone calls."

“Look at us Kev. We’re finally the ones with healthy relationships.” Veronica teased."It's about time." Betty teased.

“Yeah.” Kevin smiled.

"I call maid of honour at both weddings. I'm basically a match maker." Betty smiled.

“So is Jughead. He helped me and Pea get together.” Veronica said.

"He's a love Doctor by proxy." Betty pouted.“What’s that pout for?” Kevin teased.

"Because." She giggled.

“Why?”

"Do you really think Jughead got those skills by himself? No." Betty said.

“Well, I’m sure you helped him.” Veronica said. “Jughead is bad with relationships.”

"He's not that bad. I mean he got B." Kevin smiled.

“Yeah but he’s being stupid and smoking all the damn time.” Veronica said.

"It's because his depression and anxiety." Betty defended him.

“But you hate it.” Veronica said.

"I dislike the habit. He's stopped a lot more now. I don't mind the odd one."

“Do you still kiss him? Because Reggie used to smoke and I hated kissing him.” Veronica said.

"I kiss him less but I can't help it. I feel terrible because I love him." Betty admitted.

“Well, hopefully he stops soon.” Kevin said. 

“Wait, So if you kiss him less... are you guys not intimate anymore?”

"We haven't been in awhile." Betty whispered.“Why not? You guys used to like every day.” Veronica said.

"Work and a child equals hardly no time."

“So the smoking thing wouldn’t get in the way of that if you guys had time?”

"No, I mean there's not alot of kissing sometimes. If you know what I mean?" Betty blushed.

“Yeah.” Veronica said.

"V wants to marry Pea." Betty smiled.

“Aw, V!” Kevin smiled."End of this conversation now!" Veronica said throwing a pillow at them whilst Collin slept.

______

Jughead was currently at home with Fangs. He has a week off.“How have you been doing?” Fangs asked. 

“Fine, I guess.”

"Bro, come on." Fangs said.“I don’t know, Fangs. The therapy is really helping. The only thing is I started up smoking again.”

"Let me guess, Betty not a fan." Fangs gueesed.“Yep. She doesn’t really kiss me anymore.”

"Give her time, the tastes not nice." Fangs told him.

“I know. It just really helps to calm me down.”

"She knows that, just give her time."

“I will. I’m trying to quit though.”

"Have you tried the patches?" Betty asked.

“Not yet.”

"They worked for me." Fangs smiled.

“I know. I’ll try them.”

"Okay."

"So how are you and lover boy?" Jughead teased.

“We’re doing great.” Fangs smiled.

"Good." 

“He actually doesn’t know I’m here. He still thinks I’m in Chicago. When he gets back from Veronica’s I’m going to surprise him.”

"That's cute." He teased.“I’m a sap. I can’t help it.”

“That makes me want to do something special for Betty. I doubt she’d want to though.” Jughead said."She will, she always does."

“Maybe.” Jughead shrugged. “We haven’t been intimate in like two months.”

"You've been busy with work and raising a child. You horn dog."Jughead just laughed softly."Pea should be here any minute." Jughead said.

“He can’t wait to surprise Veronica.” Fangs said. 

“They’re just going to fuck the whole time. You and Kevin probably are too.” Jughead joked.

"Jealous much." He teased.“Yeah, definitely.” Jughead laughed.

"But no I'm taking Kev to the Met."

“Sounds fun.” Jughead said."He's been talking about it so." Fangs smiled.

Jughead just smiled."Plus I haven't seen him in a month Jug. A fucking month! I adore my job but fuck I miss my Kevy."

“You’re so romantic. It’s kind of gross.” Jughead teased."You've done worse." Fangs smiled.

“Yeah, maybe.”

"But Pea maybe the most romantic out of all of us." Fangs teased.

"Hey what about me!" He asked as he came through the door.

“Hey Pea.” Jughead said.

"Fangs told me to bring these." He threw the patches at him.

“Thanks.” Jughead said."What can we say, we're your brothers." He smiled.

“I’m just going to have one last cigarette before I stop for good.” Jughead said as he grabbed his pack of them and headed outside. 

“He’s so stupid.” Pea joked."Indeed." Fangs said.“I feel bad though.” Pea said. 

“So do I.” Fangs said. “He was almost acting like he didn’t think Betty was interested in him anymore.”

"Betty is, it's always been each other for them." Pea smiled.

Jughead got a photo message from Betty. She was in the toilets of Ronnie's apartment with her button shirt undone so he could see her bra. She pouted and wrote miss you on it.

J: miss you too x

B: xxx

Jughead put his phone away and slightly smiled to himself."Why you so smiley?" Pea teased.

“It’s nothing.” Jughead said as he slowly inhaled from his cigarette.

"You know you're a shit lair."

“It was just a text from Betty.”

"I know those texts." Pea smirked. "You naughty school boy."Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes and laughed.

The boys stayed for a few hours longer until they decided it was time to suprise their significant other.Sweet pea and Fangs left and went over to Veronica’s place to surprise them.Fangs got a message from Kevin it was a picture of him in the hotel bed saying wishing you were here.

Fangs bit his lip and smiled. 

F: I am.

K: what! Come to my hotel, same as last time.

Sweet Pea dropped Fangs off at the hotel before going to see Veronica.He drove 4 hours to get here now he's finally seeing his girl. He parked in her guest parking and headed up. He bought her flowers on the way there. He knocked on the door and nervously waited.

He could hear Veronica and Betty talking. He then heard Veronica get up and come answer the door."Did someone order some flowers for Miss Lodge?"He smiled.

“Pea! Oh my god! What are you doing here?!” She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I missed you too much." He picked her up and spun her around.

“I love you so much.” She smiled.

"Well I don't drive 4 hours for someone I hate." He teased.

Just as he said that and placed her down Archie walked past them.“Hey Veronica. Hey Sweet Pea.” Archie said kindly.

"Hi." Pea said. Veronica didn't say anything.Archie just nodded and walked away. 

“That was odd.” Sweet Pea said.

"Tell me about it." Veronica said.“Come inside.” She added with a smile as she grabbed his hand and pulled her into the apartment.

"It feels good to be home."Veronica smiled and kissed him. 

“Hey Betty.” Sweet Pea said when they pulled back from the kiss.

"Hey pea." Betty whispered trying not to wake Collin up.“I should probably head home and get Collin to bed.” She added.

Betty said her goodbyes leaving them to it. As soon as she left with Collin Pea picked her up to the couch. He took her heels off and started to massage her feet.

“You’re so cute.” Veronica smiled.

"No I'm a gentleman."She just smiled and kissed his cheek."Plus you wear those heels all the time." He teased.

“I like them. They make me feel tall.” She said proudly.

"You will never be tall. My girl is a short ass." He teased squeezing her ass.

Veronica giggled."Babe stop it." She smiled.“Plus, a girl can dream.” She added.

"But your dating me." He reminded her.

"Yeah I am but I slipped up and told people at work your my fiancé. It was embarrassing."

“Why was it embarrassing?”

"Because they asked questions. I needed to lie."

“I’m going to marry you someday.” Sweet Pea said."Really?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Yep.” He smiled.

"It will be a yes." She smiled softly.

“Good.” He kissed her.

______

Meanwhile at the hotel room, Kevin was egarly waiting for Fangs to arrive. Soon Fangs was knocking on the door.Kevin opened it straight away. He smiled and pulled him in for a hug and a kiss.

"You're safe, I was worrying because I heard about the case that went wrong you were working on. I've been a wreck. Especially because we haven't spoken in a week."

“I’m sorry, I’ve been so busy. I missed you so much.” He kissed him.

"I've missed you." Kevin whispered.

Fangs wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close.Kevin brought him to the bed. He snuggled deep into his chest and inhaled his smell.

"How's work?" Fangs asked him.

“Great.” Kevin smiled.

"Tell me more."

“There’s really nothing to tell.” Kevin said. 

“I doubt that.”

"Well the production this year is a classic. We held auditions the other week and the rolls are casted. We practice after the holidays."

“I’m so happy you’re finally doing what you love.” Fangs smiled.

"Me too." Kevin smiled. "The musical is your favourite baby."

“Really?”

"Yep. I was really missing you and one of the kids suggested it."

Fangs just smiled. “I got us tickets for the met.”

"What! Really? Marry me!" He excitedly smiled."I love you."

“I love you so much Kev. And I promise I’ll marry you some day.” He kissed him.

"What if this is asking you to marry me?"

“If it is, then I would say yes.”

"Fangs Forgarty, the first time we met I was swooning. A hot guy in school actually talked to me for once. The flirting we did was fun and hot. The productions we produceds some were amazing others were mess. My teas never safe. My hearts in your hand. You were there for me. You were my person through out high school. My first call for good and bad news. The person I always wanted to be around. The person I'd make up excuses to be around. The person's pops order I know. Favourite colour, band, food, singer and drag queen. I love Al your little quirks. So baby, will you be my baby? I promise not to put you in a corner. Because nobody puts baby in a corner. I promise we'll rewrite the stars. I promise that we will go to our lala land together. Marry me? "

“Yes!” Fangs burst into happy tears and kissed him.

"Wait I have something for you. You remember that ring you said you liked of mine in high school. I said it was made from my grandfather's mulitary weapon."

“Yeah.”

"Well my mother past away last month. I made this for you like we did my grandfather's. She would want you to have it. My future husband." He smiled.

“I love you.” Fangs smiled.

"I love you so much. We're not rushing things."

“We definitely aren’t. I’ve known I wanted to be with you forever since high school.”

"Give me your hand further Mr Forgarty-Keller." Kevin smiled.

Fangs passed him his hand so Kevin could slip the ring on. It was a perfect fit. Kevin kissed his hand.

Fangs smiled and kissed him. “Now let me take my sexy fiancé to the met.” He smile.

They got their things ready and left the hotel with huge smiles on their faces. 

————

When Betty got back home, she went and put Collin right to bed. She heard the water running and figured Jughead was in the shower.

She took the baby monitor into the bathroom with her. She slipped off her clothes and decided to join him. She slipped the shower curtain away so she could get in. She then drew them back.

“Hey.” He whispered.

"Hey sexy." She whispered.Jughead smirked softly."The girls wanted to say hello earlier." She whispered seductively.

Jughead just smirked.Betty leaned up and kissed him.“I was smoking earlier.” He whispered. “You probably don’t want to kiss me.”

"Shush." She whispered in to the kiss.

Jughead kissed her back hesitantly.Betty deepened the kiss.Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist.Betty leaned back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jughead picked her up and pushed her up against the wall as he kissed her.She slipped against the tub.Jughead held her close to him.She gently held his long length in her hands.

“Betts.” He groaned.

"I can stop?"

“No... don’t.... unless you want to stop.” He whispered.

"No I want to fuck you." She whispered stroking his length.Jughead groaned and kissed her neck."But you've been a bad student. Getting caught smoking on school grounds." She whispered.

“Oh yeah?” He smirked.

"Definitely." She kissed his kneck.

“Do I need a punishment?” He smirked."Yes but not here. In your home office." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered.

They quickly finished getting a shower before they got out. Betty met him in the room. She showed up in a blazer she wears to school and some heels wearing nothing underneath.

Jughead just smirked and looked her up and down."Eyes up here Jones!"

“Sorry.” He smirked.

Betty walks over to him and pushes him on the desk.Jughead grabbed her hand and pulled her close against him.

"Oh no, no." She whispered pulling his hands away. "Here!" She placed them on her breasts. Jughead smirked."Grade them." She whispered. "Help me mark."Jughead just nodded."Go on then." She whispered kissing a hicky to his kneck.

Jughead just moved his hands over her."I'm waiting!"

“But I’d rather touch you.” He whispered.

"You're grading my tits Jug and marking my body with hickeys."

Jughead picked her up and laid her down on the small couch that was in the office. He came up on top of her and started placing teasing kisses all over her body.

"Juggie." She moaned.Jughead kissed around her breasts and rib cage, leaving soft hickies as he went."You're forgetting to grade. What's my grade baby?" She whispered a soft moan.

“Hmmm...” he licked over on of her breasts. “Maybe... infinity out of ten?” He teased.

"I like that." She giggled as he licked over the other one.

Jughead then started to place hickies all over her neck and body.Betty pulled him up to kiss him. She pulled the towel off of him and slide onto him.

Jughead pushed the blazer off of her shoulders and threw it to the side. She then wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to move.They both started slow but builded their paste up. Each thrust got faster. Pressure got added to build up their orgasms.

Jughead reached between them and circled her clit, causing her to hit her climax. Jughead followed after quickly.Betty just snuggled into his side smiling.Jughead has a soft smile on his face as he held her close to him.

"That was hot." She whispered.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"I'm sorry for not kissing you."

“It’s okay.” He whispered.

"It's not. I'm your wife."

“I understand, Betts. It doesn’t taste great. I just feel so ashamed.”

"Don't be." She kissed him."Don't be." She kissed him."I love you so much my sexy beast."

“I love you too.”

"We should head to bed. You've worn me out." She teased.

Jughead kissed her."I missed those lips of yours."

“You have no idea.”

"Did you know Peas here?" She asked.“Yeah. Fangs is too. They were over here earlier.”

"Really? How are they?" She asked.

“They’re good.”

"That's good." She yawned.

They headed up to their room. They changed into their pj's but checked on Collin before going to bed.

_____

Sweet Pea and Veronica were sat on their couch.They were cuddled up watching Netflix."You have something on your face?" Sweet Pea said.

"Get it off." Veronica pouted.

"I can't take off your beauty baby."

“That was stupidly cute.”

"Only for you." He kissed her.

Veronica just smiled and hugged him."I made line of flannels. I call it lumberjack chic"She smiled.

Sweet Pea smiled. 

There was a knock on the door and Veronica got up to get it.Veronica answered the door to Archie. She instantly tensed up.

“Can I talk to you?” Archie said. “I’m sorry to intrude but I just really want to talk to you. Out in the hall?”

"Why? You can talk to me in front of Pea." She said.

“Please Veronica.” Archie said.

"Fine!" She shouted stepping out but leaving her door open.

“I wanted to say goodbye.” Archie said.

"Why? Where are you going?" She asked.

“I’m leaving.” He simply said. “I saw how happy you were with Sweet Pea the other day and I just wanted to tell you that I am so fucking happy for you. I’ve made a lot of mistakes. I can never even put to words how sorry I am. But you deserve someone like him. You deserve so much Veronica. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am.” Archie kept stuttering and whispering on some words. He looked like he was trying not to cry.

"Where you going Archiekins?" She asked worryingly.

“I love you Veronica. I always have and I always will. You deserve so much love and happiness and I’m so happy you’re finally getting what you deserve.” He whispered as he started to walk away.

"Archie! Your being weird! Tell me where your going, please." She whispered crying.

He just shook his head. “Goodbye Veronica.”

"Please, you owe me that. Tell me!"

“If I’m being honest, I have no idea. I’m just leaving.”

"You're not going to do anything stupid. I still care about you Arch. You're always going to be my first love."

Archie didn’t say anything."Speak to me!" She shouted.

“Look, Ronnie... I’m just here to say bye, okay? I’m not trying to start anything.”

"I'm trying to see if you're not going to kill yourself!" She whispered.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, Veronica! I just need to leave.”

"Your selfish if you do Archiekins." She whispered walking back into her apartment.

Archie turned around and walked down the hallway.Sweet Pea came and hugged her. He picked her up and shut the door.

“What happened?” He whispered.

"He apologiesed. He's leaving but I'm scared he'll do something stupid. I still care about him Pea. I love you so much but I still care about him." She admitted.

“I understand that Ron.” Pea said. “Maybe go after him and try to talk him out of whatever he’s going to do.”

"I've just tried baby." She whispered.“Do you think he’s going to hurt himself?” Pea whispered.Veronica just nodded her head.

“Should I call Jughead?”

"He won't listen to Jug. He'll only listen to me." She whispered.

"Then go."

"But you!"She pouted.

" Will be here when you come back. "

Veronica just nodded as she headed over to Archies. She used the spear key that he hadn't moved since he moved into that flat.

When she walked in the whole place was trashed. There were boxes full of his things gathered up by the door. He was sitting on the couch. His phone was in his hand and his finger was hovering over his dad’s contact.

"Talk to me Archiekins." She whispered.

“I have no one.” He whispered.

"That's not true. You have me, the band and Jug."

“You know that’s not true Ron. Have you spoken to me recently? No. You haven’t. You haven’t spoken to me in almost a year. Neither has Jughead. And the band... they kicked me out.”

"Why? You know why I haven't spoken to you, seeing a different girl in here each night. As for Jug, talk to him. He's not spoken to you because he's busy with his son and work."

“There’s no use in talking about this Veronica.” Archie said. “I’m done. I’ve completely given up.”

"Please don't say that." She cried. "I need you alive Arch."

He shook his head. “You’re better off without me.”

"Stop it. Stop saying that. You're Archie Andrews. Justin gingerlake. You can do anything you set your mind to. Please don't give up. Please archiekins!"She wiped her tears away trying to pull herself together.

He just shook his head as tears started to run down his cheeks.She wiped them away. "Tell me to go right now if you are. I can't live knowing you've done that and I couldn't stop you." She whispered crying again.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do Ronnie.” He whispered. “I’ve lost everything.”

"I lost everything Archie and look at me now. My work is going on New York fashion week. I didn't have my family or any money. Don't give up, please." She whispered placing her hand on his lap.

“No.... you don’t understand.”

"I do and I forgive you Arch. Look at me, I forgive you baby. Its okay." She pulled him for a hug.

“No.” He whispered shaking his head.

"Arch look at me. I forgive you." Archie looked up at her. Veronica sat closer to him. She brought both their heads together. "I forgive you, you have me." She whispered as she placed a kiss to his head.

He just shook his head again. “No... I don’t... and I shouldn’t.... I don’t deserve your forgiveness....”

"You have it and you do. I'm here, look feel me. Touch my hands, I'm here."

“You need to leave Veronica. I don’t deserve happiness...I.... I deserve nothing.”

"I'm not leaving when your about to do something stupid." She whispered.

Archie just held her hand tight pulling her in for a kiss. He pulled back immediately and got up and walked to the other side of the room.

"Arch, what was that for?" She asked.

“I’m sorry.... I.....” He stuttered.

"Shush it's okay." She whispered pulling him in for a hug.

He shook his head and backed up again."Arch stop resisting and hug me. You need a hug."Veronica pouted.

“I don’t deserve it Ron. I don’t deserve your forgiveness. What I did to you was.... so fucking terrible.... I deserve nothing from you.”

"I'm a forgiving person. I confessed my sins to god and felt better after." She whispered hugging him

“I know Veronica. That’s one of the reasons why I love you. You’re so kind and forgiving. But I had to go fuck everything up.... like I always do.” He whispered, crying.

"Come here!"She said as she sat on the couch. Archie followed her to the couch. She let him lay down on her whilst she combed through his hair with her fingers." You don't. "She whispered.

“Yes I do.” He whispered.

"We all fuck up." She whispered.

“But I ruined my life..... I lost you.” He cried.

"I'm still here." She whispered intertwining their hands.

He just shook his head.Veronica lost all her senses. She felt like she was back in high school. She did the only thing that would calm him down. She kissed him.Archie kissed her back but pulled back a few moments later.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She ended doing it again.

Archie just shook his head."Are you feeling better?"

“No.” He whispered.“I’d feel better if you went home and forgot about me.” He added in a whisper. “I’m only just going to ruin your life.”

"Shush Arch. I'm not leaving you."

“You should, Ron.” He whispered.Roniie stood on her knees pulling him for a kiss.“Ronnie, what are you doing?” Archie whispered.

"Showing you that you're not alone."

“You’re doing something you’re going to regret. Your boyfriend is back at your apartment waiting for you..... you need to forget about me.” He whispered.

"Arch, I love you." She whispered. 

“You shouldn’t.”

"Tell me to leave and I will."

“You have Sweet Pea, Ron.” Archie whispered."Tell me why I should walk away."

“I hurt you.... I’m a terrible person.... You have a boyfriend....”

"Don't hurt yourself." She cried standing up. 

“Goodbye, Veronica.” Archie whispered.Veronica stood at the door.Archie just stood at the other side elf the room watching her."Ronnie?" She looked at him. "I'm proud of you."

“Thanks Arch.” She whispered.

“Maybe.... maybe I’ll see you around.” He whispered."I'd like that." She whispered. 

He just nodded.“Also....” He whispered. “Have a nice life... you deserve it.”

"Don't do anything stupid Arch. I love you just know that."Archie just nodded slightly."Arch, please don't kill yourself."She broke down sobbing.

Archie just nodded."Please, daddy did it last year." She whispered.“I know.” Archie whispered."I can't lose you too."

“Go home, Veronica.” Archie whispered."I can't." She felt paralized.“You need to.” Archie whispered.

"I can't move. I'm too scared you'll leave me."

“I’ll be okay.” He whispered.

"Don't leave me Arch. Please, don't... Ki.." She couldn't even say it.

Archie didn’t say anything he just walked over and hugged her."Arch." She whispered hugging him. 

“Don’t worry about me Ron, okay? Go home.” He whispered."Do you really want me to go?"

"You have to say it."

“I want you to leave.” He whispered.Veronica started to sobb more. She kissed him softly.

Archie pulled back and took a step back."Please Arch you never gave me a proper goodbye."

“Fine.” He whispered, taking a step closer."do you want to?"

“Want to, what?”

"Kiss me." She whispered.“You have a boyfriend.” Archie whispered.

"Like that's stopped you before."

"You hurt me but god I still love you. I love Pea but I can't properly let myself fall for him because of you Arch."Archie just stayed silent."Speak to me!"

“Go, Veronica. Please!” He whispered."No speak to me Arch." She whispered crying.

He couldn't stand to see her crying so he wiped her tears away.“You have something good with Sweet Pea. Don’t ruin that because of me.” He whispered. “You deserve so much better than me, Veronica.

"Let me decide what I want. Right now I miss and want you." She whispered.

"If it was any other girl you'd be allover them. Did you ever find me attractive? Am I that bitch you called me? That slut people call me?"

“No Ronnie.... of course not. You just deserve so much good in this world.... I’m a different person.... I’ve changed.... my therapist helped me see that.... as much as I love you, I want you to be happy and you are with him.”

"Then why call me a bitch? That hurt me so much." She whispered grabbing onto his shirt.

“I’m sorry, Ron.... I was upset in that moment and I wasn’t thinking.... I wasn’t okay, Ron.... I started up therapy a month later and realize that I’m a terrible person.” Archie whispered.

"You're not a terrible person Arch. I should know I lived with them. Your sweet, kind, compassionate, sexy, talented and lovable."

He shook his head. “No I’m not.” He whispered."Yes you are. You've just lost your flame. Maybe I can respark that flame." She whispered into his ear.

“There’s no coming back from this, Veronica. I can’t just feel normal again.... after everything I’ve done.... I just can’t.” He whispered, starting to cry again.

"Yes you can. I know you baby and you can." She kissed his cheek. "Write me a love song?"

“I can’t, Ronnie.” He whispered.

"You can Arch. What do you feel looking at me sing it?"

"There was this a diamond in the rough, a diamond never breaks they saw. Until I came along." He sang softly.Archie went to sing again but kept stuttering. “I can’t.” He whispered.

"You can look at me." She whispered.

Archie looked at her. "A beautiful disaster we were. A lover that I will always love. They say you know when you know, well I knew she was the one for me."Archie continued to sing. He could barely keep it together.

Veronica smiled softly. "See you did it." She whispered.He just nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes."I can get you preforming again."

“No...” Archie whispered."Why?"

“I’m done, Veronica. I give up. I’m a lost cause. I don’t deserve to have a happy ending.” He whispered."Sing with me."

Archie was reluctant but did it any way. A piece of her hair fell out from her hair. He tuckef it away for her.“Please go home Veronica.” Archie whispered when they were finished. “Please...”

Veronica pulled him into a kiss for a final time. She hugged him close and cried. Archie held her so tight not wanting to let her go. Veronica stepped back and headed over to her apartment. As she was going to her apartment she booked him a good. She sent him a message to tell him.

He didn’t reply to the message. She walked back to her apartment and walked back inside.Sweet Pea greeted her with a hug. "I kissed him. I'm sorry, well technically he kissed me first. I'm scared he's going to kill himself like my father."

“Did you try to talk him out of it?”"Yeah." She whispered.“Let’s just hope for the best.” Sweet Pea whispered. 

————

Two months had passed and everyone had been extremely busy. Veronica was alway at work and Sweet Pea has gone back to Riverdale. Veronica hasn’t heard anything from Archie since that night. One night when Veronica was coming home from work, she saw Mary Andrews walking in the hallway down to Archie’s apartment.

"Mary?" Veronica said. "What's happened?" She asked trying not to cry.

“I don’t know.” Mary whispered, crying. “No one has heard from him. His neighbors, the gym he goes to, the bar he sometimes has gigs at, no one has seen him and everyone I’ve asked said no one is coming in or leaving his apartment. I’m here to check on him.”

"Oh god!" Veronica started to have a panic attack.

She ran to get the spear key and pushed the door open.When they walked inside, the place was almost empty. Only a few of Archie’s things were still there and there was no sign of Archie being there.Veronica ran to the bedroom. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She found him past out on the bed.

She ran over to him. His hair was dyed dark brown and there were duffel bags filled with his things. Veronica rested her head on his chest and was relieved to hear he was still breathing. “Mary! He’s in here!”

"Archie wake up!" She shouted shaking him in tears.

She shook him untik he was awake. He groggily came around.He was awake but didn’t say anything. 

“I found a one way ticket to New Zealand. He was planning on running away.” Mary said as she came into the room.

"Arch, speak to me please." Veronica whispered. "I know went to the gig I set up. I was there watching you."Archie mumbled something but Veronica didn’t understand what he said. His breath smelled of alcohol."Time to get a wake up call." Veronica said.

She managed to get him to the shower. She put in on full blast cold water. The shock to his system soon sobered him up.Archie kept his eyes closed and didn’t say anything. Mary came over to him.

"Speak to me Arch." She whispered."Veronica has gone crying on tears to the living room cleaning stuff up."

“Also, you’re hair. Where’s your red hair?” Mary added. 

“I dyed it.” He mumbled. “I was going to get a fake ID and change my identity.”

"Now that's stupid."

"I have no one mum." He whispered.

"No you do. You've been pushing them away so you can't see it. Even after everything you and Ronnie has gone through she's here. She's said she's been knocking and messaging but you've been ghosting her. You have people that care. She's balling her eyes out for you. She cares that much. "

“Well, she shouldn’t.”

"Get your ass out of here and speak to her!" Mary said in a stern voice.

Archie got up and walked out to Veronica. He saw Veronica crying her eyes out. He pulled her in for a hug. I'm sorry. "He whispered. He just held her close to him."I've been so worried."

“I’m sorry Ronnie.” He whispered. “I told you to just forget about me.”

"I said I couldn't you idiot." He kissed her forehead.Archie just held her."I love you Ron."

“I love you too Arch.” She whispered. 

“Really?”She just nodded her head.

Archie laid down and rested his head in her lap. Veronica gently ran her hands through his hair. 

Mary was in the other room on the phone. She walked back in and walked over to them. “Arch, I called your dad. I want you to go stay in Riverdale with him for awhile. I don’t want you to be alone.” Mary whispered, trying not to cry.

"Oh okay." He whispered.

"This will be good for you Arch." Veronica told him running her hands through his hair.

"I don't want to leave you." He whispered.

"You have to. We're not together as you kept saying. I'm with Pea and I love both of you."

Archie just nodded, sitting up so he wasn’t resting his head on her lap.Veronica just leaned her head on his shoulder instead.

“When am I leaving?” Archie asked Mary.

"A few days. I'll check up on you later I have a court case." She told him hugging him.

“Thanks mom.”

Mary left to go to her court case leaving the two young adults alone. Veronica was still leaning on him. They just sat in silence.

"Ronnie," He whispered.

"Yeah?"

“You can go home. I’ll be fine.” He whispered.

"Oh,okay." She cried.

“Unless... you want to stay a little while longer...”

"Do you want me to?" She asked in a whisper.

“I don’t want to be alone.” He whispered."I'll stay." She smiled faintly.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"You should change your wet."

"Who's fault is that? It's not the first time you've made me wet." He joked.Veronica just laughed softly. 

“I’ll be right back.” He whispered, getting up and walking to the bedroom.

Whilst Archie was gone Veronica slipped on his favourite movie. He'll 'ever admit this to anyone but it's high school musical. Archie walked back in wearing pajama pants and a t shirt. He sat back down, keeping distance between him and Veronica.

"Do I smell?" She joked closing up the space.“No.” He said quietly.

"Really?" She teased.

"Yes Ronnie. You always smell amazing."Veronica smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Archiekins, are you... Are we okay?"

“Yeah, Ron.” Archie whispered. “I mean.... we’re friends right?”

"I want to be." She smiled.

“So do I.” He whispered."Good." She whispered resting her head on his shoulder again smiling.

They just sat in comfortable silence, watching the movie.During the movie Archie's hand found its way onto her thigh placing teasing circles, just like old times. He didn’t even realize he was doing it. Veronica just looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Your hands." She whispered.

He pulled them away. "Oh sorry!"He whispered.

" Don't stop! I've been suppressing a moan. "Archie just smiled softly."God I've missed you so much. Your voice, smell, touch, moans and advice." He whispered.

“But.... I’m happy to see you’re happy.... you’ve moved on....” he smiled faintly.

"I'm so sick of using my hands." She whispered.

“But... Sweet Pea...”

"Is always in Riverdale." She admitted.Archie didn’t say anything."I have needs. God I need to cum properly." She smirked.

“Ronnie.... I.... I don’t think you’d want to cheat on Pea...”

"Arch Shush please I'm not asking you to fuck me. But I miss my ginger stallion." She whispered.

“Then what are you asking, Ron?” He whispered."Nothing, I don't know." She whispered.

Veronica headed to the toilet. When she came back her top was unbuttoned to reveal her red lacy bra.Archie just looked at her. He didn’t know what to say or do.

"Can I lean on you again?"

“Sure...” Archie whispered.

Veronica leaned her head on his shoulder. Archie placed his hands back on her thigh out of old habit. He still didn’t notice he was doing it but they just watched the movie. Veronica placed her hands on his thigh but closer up to his crotch. Archie didn’t know what to do.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He just nodded.

"Speak to me." She pouted.

“What are you doing, Veronica?” He whispered."I don't know what you mean." She answered truthfully.

"Your hand." He whispered.

"Oh sorry, old habit." She whispered back.

Veronica decided to move to his lap and hug him. She hugged him tight.Archie hugged her back.Veronica kissed his kneck sucking a hicky to his neck.“Ronnie.” Archie whispered.

"Do you want to stop?" She asked. 

“I don’t know...” he whispered.

"What do you mean?" She asked kissing his lips.“I don’t want you to make a mistake.” He whispered."Let me figure it out." She whispered kissing him again.

“But.... what about your boyfriend?” He whispered.

"Arch please, let's not talk about Pea. I'll figure this out. But for now I love you and want you."

“Ronnie...” Archie whispered. “I’m leaving.... and I don’t know if I’m going to come back.... I don’t want you to make a mistake...”

"Let this be our goodbye. I need this Archie!"

“Fine....” Archie whispered. “But... you’re going to regret it...”

"Maybe but I love you." She whispered.

“I love you.” Archie whispered.

"I love you." She whispered back.

Archie wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.She smiled kissing him. Archie kissed her back with so much passion and lust. As he was doing that he undid the rest of her buttons pushing her shirt off leaving her in her bra and skirt. Veronica did the same but kissing his chest each time she undid a button.

Archie moved her so she was straddling his lap. He then pulled her against him and kissed her.Veronica and slipped her skirt off and now was doing his pants pushing them down. She smirked at seeing his length. He was already hard for her. She quickly removed her panties and her bra. Now leaving them both naked. Veronica slid down on to Archie moaning. Archie couldn't help but smile.

“Ronnie?” He whispered in between moans and kisses.

"Yes." She smiled.

“I.... I haven’t been with anyone since we broke up...”

"I'll make this memorable then baby." She smirked.

Archie kissed her.They kept sharing kisses changing the amount of passion from lust to loving. Their thrusts got deeper hand harder. Faster and slower. They held each other close as they rode each other. They teasingly touched each other. He sucked on her nipples as she came without warning screaming his name. He had a smirk on his face. They rode each of awhile longer before he hit his climax too.

“I can’t believe we just did that...” Archie whispered."Me either, God that was hot." She smiled.

“Ronnie... I’m sorry if this ruins things between you and Pea... I want you to be happy, Ronnie.... that’s all I want....”

"I know. He's never here because of the serpents but I needed that Arch." She smiled faintly. "I needed you."

Archie just kissed her softly.Archie held her close again. Even if it was for one night he's going to make the best of it. He didn't want to disappoint her again so he'd promised himself he'd do better. They lay naked with a blanket over each other,in each others embrace. Both embracing the now and not worrying about the future that's tomorrow's problem.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the week after Archie had left and Veronica couldn’t help but feel sad and miss him. Betty was coming over and Veronica was going to tell her everything that had happened.

She knew it was wrong what she did but she couldn't help it. Veronica's been checking up on Archie. Sometimes she'd get a reply others she wouldn't. However, her and Pea are doing good.

Pea was coming to visit in a few days and she felt ashamed. The only thing is... she didn’t regret what happened.Pea doesn't know and she planned on staying that way.Soon there was a knock on the door. Betty was here.

"B! Thank god you're here."

“Hey V.” Betty smiled."I fucked up but it was so good." She whispered.

“What happened? Tell me everything.” Betty said as they sat down on the couch."I had sex with Arch." She smiled faintly.

“What? When?!”

"Last week." She admitted.

“But you and Pea are still together?”

"I know. Our emotions were running high. We got caught in the moment."

“What even happened to Arch? I haven’t seen him in forever.”

"He went down a dark path. He got bad depression and anxiety." Veronica whispered.

“Oh my god. Is he okay?”

"He is now." Veronica smiled.

“Where is he?”

"Riverdale with his dad."

“Have you heard from him since he left?”

"Now and then."Just as she said that her phone buzzed. It was a text from Archie. 

A: Hi Ronnie! I hope you’re having a good day :)

V: B's around x

A: tell her I said hi :)

"Arch says hi."

“Tell him I said hi too.” Betty said. “But really, V. What are you going to do?”

"I don't know. I like having him back in my life. I'm happier!"She smiled.

V: she said hi. I miss you so much xA: I miss you too

“But what about your boyfriend? You can’t just hurt him like that.”

"I would never. Plus we're just friends." She smiled.

V: how you been? X

“So... you just want to be friends with Archie?” Betty questioned. 

A: Eh.... I’ve been better. How about you? x

"I don't know B." She admitted.

V: aww why? *Pouty face emoji * works been busy.

"You should start thinking about it. I know it's hard but don't hurt either of them."

______

A couple of months later Veronica and been messaging Betty. She sent her a text. It say it shocked Betty was an understatement.

V: I'm pregnant!

B: V! Congrats! But... you have two possible fathers...

V: I know and I don't know who! I'm fucked!!!

B: I’m coming over. We need to talk about this.

V: ASAP!

Just as Veronica put her phone down her door bell rang.Veronica got up and went to answer it."Hey Ron!" Archie smiled.

“Archie!” She pulled him in for a hug. “You’re here!” 

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Well... I’m only visiting for Christmas in a few weeks. I wanted to spend it with you guys.”

"I'm pregnant... It might be yours." She whispered.

“What? Ronnie...” Archie said. “Does Sweet Pea know?”

"No, he doesn't know what happened. I'm pregnant Arch." She smiled. "You're back to visit."

“Maybe you should tell him.... I mean.... what if it’s mine?”

"I'm going to, he's just not been since you showed up that night. He blew me off for serpent business." She whispered. "If it's yours, will you... Will you be happy?"

“Of course I will Ron.” Archie whispered.

"You don't sound very happy." She whispered.

“I don’t want to get my hopes up. It could be Pea’s...” Archie said.

"I've booked a hospital appointment for a dna test. Could you come with me? If it's not yours then it's Pea. I'm so sorry Archiekins."

“Of course I’ll come with you.”

"Betty's coming too." She whispered.

V: meet me at the hospital.

B: on my way.

“Okay.” Archie whispered. “But... if it’s Pea’s... I promise I’ll stay out of the way. I don’t want to ruin that for you.”

"You don't want to be friends?" She asked grabbing her car keys.

"It will be too painful Ron." He admitted.

“I mean, I love you so much. I couldn’t live with that, I’m sorry.” He added.

She just nodded tearing up. She walked towards the door heading out of it. He followed after. The ride to the hospital wasn't that long. Betty met them there. She pulled Veronica for a hug. Before they know it all 3 of them were sat in the waiting room.

They called Veronica back to the room. Archie held her hand.Betty just watched them as she waited in the waiting room. They took a blood sample from Archie and then Veronica and the babies dna. Veronica asked if they'll put a rush on it for today and she'll pay extra.

They said that they would see what they could do. They then went to test the samples.They were there for a few hours considering the doctor did in fact put a rush on them.

After a few more hours, they had the results.The doctor pulled them into an office to discuss the results.“It took a lot of testing, but we’re pretty certain we’ve identified the father.” The doctor explained. 

“Who is it?” Veronica asked. “Does the baby share DNA with Archie?”

“The baby shares DNA with Mr. Andrews.” The doctor explained.

"Baby did you here that." She whispered smiling.

As soon as she said that she got a message from Pea through.

P: We need to talk.

Archie smiled. 

V: Yeah. We definitely do.

"We're pregnant Archie." She whispered holding her stomach.

They quickly thanked the doctor and headed back out to Betty. Veronica hugged Betty thanking her. She whispered it was Archie's. Betty gave her this look. Veronica mouthed back I know.

Archie was so happy but he also couldn’t help but be sad. She was still with Sweet Pea. He had also just sold his apartment in New York and was going to make the move back to Riverdale. He hasn’t gotten a chance to tell her yet.

"I'm breaking up with Pea." She admitted.

“What? Really?” Archie said.

"Yes, he messaged me we need to talk. I'm pregnant with our child Archie." She smiled. "I love you."

“I love you too, Ronnie.”"Are you coming back home now?" She asked as they got into the car.

"I sold my apartment."“What? When?”

“Last week.”"Oh." She whispered started the car.

"I was going to move back home. I'm happy there." He smiled.

"I can do this alone, if you want." She whispered.

They drove back to her flat.“No. I’m not going going anywhere. I love you and this baby.”"You're happy now?"She asked in the lift.“I’m a lot better than I was when I left. I’m getting there.”Veronica placed his hands on her stomach. "Get there for this nugget." She smiled.Archie just smiled softly.Veronica unlocked her door when a phone call came from Pea. She accepted it. Her and Archie came to sit on the couch together.“Hey Ron.” Pea said."Hey Pea, you want to talk?" She asked sitting on Archie's lap.“We’ve been distant... and I.... I still really love you but.... I can’t be in a relationship if we’re never going to see each other.”"I get that... Also I'm pregnant but it isn't yours. I'm so sorry."“What?” Pea said in shock."I'm sorry." She whispered again.

"Who's?"

"Archie's." She whispered.

"Oh. I went to check on him and things escalated. We hadn't seen each other and he was there. You hate me right now I get that I'm so sorry."

"I kind of met someone too." He whispered.

"Who?"“Another serpent. Her name is Sarah. We’ve been flirting.”"I'm happy for you Pea. You deserve the whole world. I can't give you that here. It hurts because I love you but it's better of for us in the long haul. Friends?" She whispered crying.“Yeah.” He whispered. She could tell he was crying as well."I'm sorry Pea. I still need you on my life."

"There's no way I'm getting rid of you Ron. You're my person. We probably worked out better as friends."Veronica and Pea talked for awhile longer. After tearful goodbyes, they hung up the phone.Archie hugged her tight but not too tight. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to be a father!" He whispered.

"We're going to be a family." She smiled.

"I need to move back home."

“Move in with me.” She smiled. 

“Okay.” He smiled. “Can I bring Vegas? This building allows dogs.”

"Of course, I miss him." She kissed him.

"I'm so happy." He smiled."Wait can we tell my mum and dad yet?"

“Let’s wait a little while. We’ll tell them soon though.”

"Okay." He kissed her.

"I'm going to B's tonight. I haven't seen Col in awhile."

“I’m still in shock that Betty and Jughead are married and have a son.” Archie said.

"They had a secret wedding in Paris. Collin is adorable. He'll love you."

“I’m coming with you to their house?” Archie smiled."Yes, we have to tell Jug."

“I haven’t spoken to Jug in forever.” Archie said.

"He'll be happy to see you." Veronica said.“I hope.” Archie smiled.

"You know you never sent kisses back on your messages, were you sleeping with someone in Riverdale?"

“Nope. But you were still dating Pea. But....” He kissed her.

"But what?"

“I should’ve.”

"Why? You'd just said."Archie just kissed her.She kissed him back. "I got a job teaching music." He whispered.“In Riverdale?”

“At Riverdale High.”

"That's amazing."She smiled so proud.

" It is but I need to find a job here. "

“So I’ll have to quit.” He added."I'm sorry I fucked everything up." She mumbled.

“No you didn’t. You made everything better.”

"You're just trying to charm me." She whispered.

"No its the truth. I'll look for a music job here. I'll ask Betty."

“Okay.” She smiledLater on they were just arrived at Betty's and Jughead.“I’m nervous.” Archie said. “Last time I saw Jughead I was kind of an asshole.”

"You'll be fine." She smiled holding his hand.Archie just nodded. Betty came to the door to answer it.“Hey guys.” She smiled, opening the door.

"Hey, I did it. Well technically he did it."Jughead walked over to Betty and wrapped his arm around her. 

“Hey Veronica. Hey Archie.” He said."Hey Jug, so you have a son now?"

“Yeah, I do.” Jughead smiled at Betty."That's amazing." Archie smiled.“Yeah.” Jughead smiled. 

“Look Jug, I’m sorry about how I acted last time we talked. I don’t know what was wrong with me. But I’ve been going to therapy and I’m starting to go back to my old, normal self.” Archie said. 

“It’s okay Arch. It really wasn’t that big of a deal.” Jughead said.

“It was to me.” Archie said. “I almost ruined my life by acting like that.”

“I forgive you, Arch.”

"Thanks man. I'm going to make sure I stick to change because Ronnie's pregnant."

“Congrats.” Jughead smiled.

"Thank you Jug and I spoke to Pea, he's kind of seeing someone else too." Veronica smiled faintly.

"I love you." Archie smiled.“I love you too.” Veronica smiled. 

Betty and Jughead opened up the door more, letting them in. The second they were inside Collin came wobbling into the room. He was still getting the hang of walking. 

“V.” Collin giggled."Hey monkey!" Veronica smiled picking him up.

"Me alk."

“Yeah buddy.” She smiled. “You’re getting so good at walking.” 

“Wuv you.” Collin hugged her."love you too buddy." She smiled.

"ager." He tried to say stranger."No monkey, this is uncle Arch."

"Arch?" He questioned.“Yeah buddy. He’s daddy’s best friend.” Betty said.

"He's adorable, he looks like Jughead at that age." Archie smiled.

“Yeah, he does.” Betty smiled.

"Dada best."Jughead picked him up and hugged him."Play ease."

"Sure thing monkey." Jughead smiled.Jughead took Collin into the other room while Betty, Archie, and Veronica went to go sit on the couch."Arch play!" Collin smiled happily.

“Okay.” Archie smiled. 

Collin wobbled over to Jughead. Jughead picked him up and carried him out side.“Hows things with Jughead?” Veronica smiled.

"Good he's stopped smoking."

"That's good news." Veronica smiled.

"It is. He's flying to Japan for work next week for 2 months."

“Really? He won’t be home for Christmas in three weeks.” Veronica said.

"It couldn't be helped. He booked this gig before we were together." She whispered.

“That’s bullshit.” Veronica said. “I know you have work but maybe you could go with him.”

"I can't we break up 2 days before Christmas. We have Col, it's okay. He's incredibly sorry. V just don't make a big deal okay."

“But it is a big deal.” Veronica said.

"V stop it, it's okay. I knew I'd have to sacrifice things marrying a successful photographer." Betty smiled faintly.

“We both know Jughead. He’s not going to leave for that long without a big gesture.” Veronica said."Just leave it." She whispered.

“Fine.” Veronica whispered.

"Thank you."

“That huge award ceremony for actors, directors, and photographers is coming up in March. Was Jughead nominated for anything?” Veronica changed the subject. 

“I don’t know. He hasn’t said anything about it.” Betty said."He's been spending a lot of time with Col before he goes." She added. 

Veronica looked like she was going to say something but stopped herself.Veronica and Betty then headed to see the boys in the garden. Jughead looked so happy as he was playing with Collin.Collin was taking photos on his fake camera.

Veronica walked over to Archie and hugged him while Betty walked over to Jughead and Collin."Arch unny. Tells ories of Dada." 

“Oh yeah?” Betty smiled. “What stories?”

"About how I was head over heels for you and I still am."He kissed her.Betty smiled and hugged him."Otos I Otos with Dada." He smiled.

"He took photos with me." Jughead said proudly. “Also, I was thinking. I’ve never done a photo shoot of you.” Jughead added, smiling at Betty.

"Not gonna happy babe." She blushed.

“Why not? You’re my muse.” He smiled.

"And as adorable as that is, I hate my photo being taken."

“But you let me take your photo sometimes. You’re stunning.”

"Key word sometimes." She smiled.

“Please babe.” He pouted. “Just one photo shoot. Just us.”

"I'll think about it." She kissed his pout.

“Fine.” He pouted.

Butty just hugged him tight. She's been doing that alot lately. The trip with her mother really shook her up. Both couples look at one another and smiled.

"Eepy Onnie. Orie?"

“What do you want, buddy?” Jughead smiled, picking him up.

"Onnie, orie. Best auntie." He whispered.Veronica smiled and walked over to them."Orie in beddy ease?"He let out a little yawn.

“Okay Col.” Veronica smiled. “Uncle Arch will come too.” 

Betty and Jughead said goodnight to Collin before Veronica and Archie took him upstairs. 

When they left, Jughead just pulled Betty in for a hug."You leave this Saturday." She whispered.

“I don’t want to.”

"I know but this has been planned before we really happened." She whispered.

“I know.” He whispered. “I can cancel?” He suggested.

"Don't, this is a big deal for you."

“You and Col are more important.”

"It's okay Juggie. You told me about this before we got together."

“It completely slipped my mind. I’d rather be home with you. I’ll be missing Christmas and I won’t be able to bring in the new year with you guys.”

"We promise to face time. We'll be watching Christmas movies and kids movies with food and snacks. I promise you you're not missing out on anything."

“But I will be missing out on everything.”

"We'll be having a quit Christmas. An Alice Cooper Christmas my mother will hate." She whispered.

“But what about about our tradition.” He pouted. “Going ice skating and watching Christmas movies.”

"We have to skip ice-skating till he's a little older but movies check." She kissed him. Jughead didn’t say anything but Betty could tell how upset he was."There's next year." She whispered.

“I don’t want to go.” Jughead said. “I want to cancel.”

"How about we have Christmas early?"

“Or maybe we’ll just hope there’s a huge snow storm there and no possible way to get there. I mean, it does snow a lot there.”

"Babe you have to go, it's Japan! We'll be fine. I promise you plus you'll still get your presents. How about I'll give you that photo shoot when you're home." She whispered kissing him.

“I don’t want to go.” He pouted.

"Yes you do. You just don't want to go without us."Jughead didn’t say anything he just pulled her close to him for a passionate kiss."You're going." She whispered.

"It's too late to back down you go tomorrow."

“Maybe I’ll just hide out here and ‘accidentally’ miss my flight.” He joked even though he wasn’t smiling.

"Babe you're going. We'll call and face time. We're use to this, I knew I was marrying the best, most popular photographer." She kissed him.He just shrugged the compliment of.

Later on Veronica and Archie went home. It was good catching up with him. Seeing that he's doing better. However, Jughead was upset. He didn't want to leave and his flight was at three o'clock in the morning. Jughead got to the airport for one. As he began to bored his plane all he could think about his family. He adored his job but he misses his family now. It's such a massive contrast to when he first started the business. He sat on the plane letting the clouds fill up his view.


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks had passed slowly. It was only a few days until Christmas and Betty and Jughead both missed each other like crazy. Collin missed Jughead too. He was always fussy and asking Betty to get Jughead.

Veronica saw how down she's been lately and invited her over with Col. Archie got the job and now works with Betty at the school.“I miss him so much.” Betty said.

"He'll be home before you know it." Archie said.

“Christmas is in three days. I just wish he was here.”

"surprise him." Archie said.

“Maybe I could.” She smiled. “I’m off from work until January 5th. I could take Col and spend Christmas and New Year’s Eve with him.”

"Perfect."

“I’ll book a flight tonight.” Betty smiled."I already did it for you. I got Sam and Avery to pack your bags. You leave tonight."

“Really?” Betty smiled.

"Yes."

“Thank you.”

"No problem."Betty hugged her. 

“See dada?” Collin said.

"Yes baby."Collin smiled.

Veronica rolled out their luggage sending them off in a taxi. The airport was quit considering it was late. They were able to board the plane quickly. Betty was excited and Collin was falling asleep.

Collin spelt for most of the flight but Betty hadn't. They spent a month apart but at the two week toll it took a toll on her.Betty only got and hour of sleep but they were soon arriving in Japan.She decided to ring Jughead as she got out the airport and into a taxi.

“Hey Betts.” Jughead said. She could tell he was tired but happy to see her."Hey baby, I miss you." She whispered.

“I miss you too. I just wish that we were together at home...all cuddled up.”

"Me too. Our bed is lonely."

“My hotel room is big but it’s just me... I wish I had my family to share it with.”

"Babe is it a 11:11 where you are?"

“Yeah.”

"Go to your door." She whispered.

Jughead got out of bed and headed to the door.Betty ended the call as she gently knocked on the doorJughead opened the door and smiled. “You’re here.” He said, pulling her in for a hug.

"We're here."Jughead picked up Collin and held him.

Betty then followed him into the hotel room. She collapsed on the bed through exhaustion.Jughead laid down next to her, placing Collin in between them.Betty pulled him in for a kiss.

“I missed you so much.” He whispered in between kisses.

"I've been lonely without you."

“So have I.”

"It's a gorgeous city." She whispered.“Yeah.” He smiled softly.

"The cherry blossom tries."She whispered.

“Can I do a photo shoot of you by the cherry blossom trees?” He smiled.

"I did promise you saying that you can... Fine."  
“Yay.” He smiled.

"are you going to post any of them on your Instagram?"

“If you’ll let me.”

"Sure." She whispered.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Just remember I'm no model."

“You’re right. You’re more stunning than any model I have ever seen.” Jughead smiled. “But most importantly, you’re beautiful on the inside.”

"Juggie." She whispered.

" seriously Betty its the truth." He smiled kissing her.

"I know and I'm glad I'm here. I've been getting messages of my mum."

“Block her number. You don’t need her opinion. All she’s trying to do is upset you and I refuse to let her.” Jughead said.

"She's my mother Juggie."

"You have a heart of gold, baby. Don't let her hurt you again." She whispered.

"She's out of the farm now."

“Don’t trust her too soon, Betts. We don’t know what she’s up to. I’m just looking out for you, okay?”

"I know." She whispered."I just hate having no parents to rely on. To go to when I need help."

“I know, babe. But after everything she’s done to you... I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

"I know. Its just I hate Christmas since the sisters. It's always a hard time for me." She whispered hugging him.

“I know babe.” He hugged her close to him. “Let’s make some new, happy memories. I want you to be happy. That’s all I ever want.” He smiled softly.

She didn't say anything but pulled him in for a lazy kiss. Jughead kissed her back. “Let’s get some sleep. Will you come to my shoot tomorrow?”

"I'll think about it. I get jealous over the people you work with." She admitted.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty was the first one to fall asleep. She hasn't slept in over a month and she was exhausted. Jughead watched a sleeping Betty before the sleep over took him too.

______

The next morning Jughead’s alarm went off. He got up and started to get ready.Betty groggily woke up next. She pulled him in a hug from behind. She span him around so she could kiss him.

“Good morning.” He whispered.

"Morning." She mumbled into the kiss.

“Are you coming to work with me?” He smiled.

"Are you ready for Col to drive you insane wanting to help his daddy work? We haven't got his toy camera."

“He can help me.” Jughead smiled.

"Then yes. I would rather have the models swoon over our little man than you." She pouted.

Jughead laughed softly. “They don’t swoon.”

"They do." She pouted again.

“I only see you.” He kissed her pout.

"I know but I see all those vulture eyes." She whispered into the kiss.

Collin started to wake up.“Just think of it this way.... they can swoon all they want but I’m coming home with you.” He winked as he went to go get Collin ready.

"Dada"

"Hey buddy. You going to come to work today?" Collin just smiled.

Betty and Jughead finished getting ready and got Collin ready before heading out.

_____

Once they got there Natile was eyeing Betty up. She still hadn't gotten over her crush on her.Jughead noticed and rolled his eyes.“Not this shit again.” He mumbled to himself.“Juggie, it’s fine.” Betty said. 

“No it’s not. Why can’t she just leave you alone.” He pouted.

"Because I'm a sexy."

“I know.” He pouted. “I just wish she wasn’t checking you out every five seconds.”

"I'm flattered." She teased.

“It makes me mad.” He pouted.

"Now you know the feeling. That girl over there is checking you out and glaring at me." She teased.

“Yeah but after what happened last time she flirted with you.... it just makes me mad.”

"Like you said, I'm going home with you."

“You almost did with her last time...” he pouted.

"So."Jughead just sighed."I'm teasing." She giggled.

“It’s not funny.” He pouted."It is." She kissed him.“I just want her to stay away.”

"You've got no chance. She's walking over here."

“What do you want, Natalie?” Jughead said, annoyed.“Well, to tell Betty she’s as stunning as always...” she winked at Betty. “But also, Topaz is here.”

“Toni? What’s she doing here.” 

“She’s one of the other photographers working on this shoot.” 

Jughead just looked down at Betty."I'm gonna go grab coffee." Betty mumbled.“Okay.” Jughead sighed. 

Natalie walked off and Jughead took Collin to help him work.Betty came back half an hour later once she ordered coffee for all the models.

Jughead was letting Collin use his camera. Betty walked over and sat down next to them."Here you go baby!" She kissed him. "That's risky letting him use it." She joked.

“It’s fine.” He smiled. “As long as he doesn’t drop it.”

"Are you on break?" She asked.“Yeah.” Jughead said. “I have ten minutes.”

"Perfect." She smiled kissing him.

"Mummy ook!"It was a picture that he took on Jughead’s camera. It was a blurry picture of the floor."That's amazing monkey." She smiled picking him up.

“Jughead Jones.” Toni smiled, walking over to them. “I never thought I’d see you again.” 

“Hi, Toni.” Jughead smiled faintly.Betty just walked away. She took Collin to take more photos.“Betty!” Jughead called after her but she just kept walking. 

“Betty?” Toni said. “Betty Cooper?”

“Betty Jones.” Jughead corrected. “She’s my wife.”

"Oh." Her smiled faded.Jughead just stayed silent."I missed you Jay."

“I don’t want to sound rude, Toni, but last time we saw each other you told me you were cheating on me and we broke up. Why would you miss me?”

"Because I made a mistake." She admitted.

“You said you loved Cheryl. That doesn’t sound like a mistake.” Jughead said. “We were never in love.”

"Cheryl was using me because she loves Ronnie."

“I don’t really care about the details Toni. I’m over it. I’ve been over it for a long time.”

"Okay. How have you been?" She asked.

Meanwhile Betty was taking photos with Collin when Natalie came over to her. "Hey sexy." She smirked.

“Natalie, I’m married.” Betty said.

"I'm sorry but you are."

“I know. Jughead tells me all the time.” Betty mumbled. She was staring over at Jughead and Toni talking.

"I'd pick you over her any day. You're stunning. I can only imagine what you taste and moan like."

“Natalie, stop.” Betty said."I'm sorry I have no filter."

Betty looked over at Toni and Jughead. Toni leaned up and kissed him into a passionate kiss. Betty ran leaving Collin with Bella. Natalie following her.

Jughead pulled back immediately. “Toni! What the hell are you doing?!”

"For old time sake." She smiled faintly.

“I’m married. I love my wife so fucking much, okay? I have a son. What do you think my wife would say if she saw that?!” Jughead looked over to the direction Betty was and saw that she was gone. “Fuck.” He mumbled as he ran away from Toni to go look for her.

______

Natalie followed after her. She pulled Betty in for a hug. "I'm married." She whispered again.

"I know but you need a hug right now."

“I know he wouldn’t cheat on me. That’s not the kind of person he is. He loves me.... it just hurts to see that.”

"Hey baby it's okay, I know. It hurts, it's painful. How about we get out of here and go get some food?"

“Natalie... I know you’re trying to be kind but I need to talk to Jughead. He’s my husband. We love each other.” Betty said. “Plus, I’m not into girls.”"I know but we can be friends. Just a coffee?"

"Okay. I can't see them together just yet."

“Betty!” Jughead said as he ran over to her. “It wasn’t what it looked like. She kissed me. We were just talking about photography and she randomly kissed me. I pulled back right away. I love you. I’m sorry.”

"It's okay. I know, it just hurts."She whispered.Jughead hugged her. 

“I’m sorry, love.”

"It's okay Juggie. I am going to get some food with Nat. She knows we're just friends. I can't go back up yet or it will be a blood bath."

“Oh.... okay.” Jughead whispered." if I go up I'll kill Toni." She whispered.

“Well, Natalie... try anything and I will kill you. I’m serious.” Jughead mumbled.

"Flirting doesn't count I'm a flirtatious person." She teased. Jughead just rolled his eyes.

Betty and Natalie went to a cafe.They sat down at a booth. Betty ordered Waffles.While they were at the cafe, Jughead went back to work."How the fuck are you so beautiful?" Natalie asked.

“Natalie, I get you like flirting, but please stop.” Betty said.

"Please let me make you feel a little better." She pouted."Then you can shut me down." 

“I’ll be fine with regular conversation, okay? I just need to get my mind off it.”

"Betty, sweet heart fine let's talk but I'm going to make the odd flirty comment. Your going to laugh and say stop it because we're friends as you say." She smiled.

"Fine, okay." Betty smiled too.

Betty and Natalie talked for awhile longer. They then head to head back.As they were in the elevator going up Natalie stopped it.“Natalie, what are you doing?”

"Just need to see you like the beautiful Goddess you are before I step out that elevator and were just friends." She whispered.

“Natalie, I told you to stop.” Betty said."I know but just give me this moment please. I only figured out I was gay when I saw you. Just... Please... Let me hug you?"

“Fine.” Betty said.

Natalie pulled her in for a hug. She wanted more a kiss. She wanted her first lesbianism experience with Betty. They pulled back from the hug and started up the elevator again.

"Betty, can I kiss you? Please... I know you'll say no but please." She whispered she looked so vulnerable.

“Nat, you’re such a nice person and you really helped me feel better but I’m sorry, I can’t. It would upset Jughead.”

"But he won't find out. I promise, I just... Fuck... I know why he's so head strong for you."

“Please Nat. Please understand. How about you go talk to Toni. She’s bi.”

"That bitch that kissed Jug and hurt you." She scoffed. "No way. It's just a kiss, girls drunkly kiss girls all the time."

“Yeah, but this is supposed to mean something to you.”

"I just want to do it with someone I'm attracted to. I know you don't want to hear this but I'm aching for you." She whispered.

Betty was starting to feel uncomfortable. She didn’t know what to say. Then the elevator door opened."God I'm so sorry." She whispered.

“It’s fine, Natalie.” Betty whispered as they stepped off the elevator."It's not, I made you feel uncomfortable."

“It’s just... you won’t stop flirting and throwing yourself at me. I’m married. Plus, I’m straight.”

"I'm sorry." She whispered.“It’s okay.” Betty whispered as they walked down the hall. 

They opened up the door to the room where they were taking some of the photos. Jughead was in there playing with Collin.Betty went straight up to Toni. She slapped her.

“What the fuck.” Toni said, stumbling back slightly.

"You're bitch!"

“Calm down. I just kissed him. It wasn’t the first time I’ve done that.” Toni smirked slightly.Betty slapped her again.“I mean, he’s hot Betty. Can you blame me?”

"You knew I was here!" She shouted.

“I didn’t know you were watching!”

"I flew all away around the globe to see him! Of course I'll be staring at my husband."

Toni rolled her eyes. “He was mine before you two got together, you know that right? I know everything about him.”

"I married him. I have a kid with him! Leave him alone!"

“Is he still good in bed?” Toni said with a smirk.Betty walked away. She picked up Collin and ordered a taxi. Jughead followed after her. “Betty? What happened?”

"Just leave it Jug! Go finish working and speak to that bitch of an ex of yours."

“Where are you going?”

"The hotel! Because I am not having her speak to me like that."

“What did she say?”

"Ask her, seeing she knows everything about you." She mumbled in a jealous rage.“Betts talk to me. What did she say?”

"No! I'm going to the hotel."

“Betts please.”

"Ask her!" She shouted. 

“Fine.” Jughead whispered. He turned around and started to walk off.

Betty got in the taxi with Collin. As soon as she was in the taxi she began to cry. Meanwhile, Jughead pulled Toni to one side.“What the fuck did you say to her?!”

" Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!"

“I just said that we were dating before you guys even got together.” Toni said. “And that I know everything about you.”

“You know that’s not true, Toni! We were barely even a couple! Sure, we were together but we barely even fucking saw each other! You were too busy with Cheryl.”

"Ah yes but Cheryl gave a fuck about me for awhile. You married a phsyco, I'm trying to save you. It looks like this is turning you on." She teased.

“Stop it Toni! I love Betty! I’ve always loved her! Even when we were together.”

"But I showed you a good time. I taught you all you know!"

“We only had sex once.” Jughead scoffed.

"No Juggie. You forgetting the time in the wyrm, my trailer, the drive in and the river."

“You’re exaggerating. It was one time!”

"I'm not."

Jughead got so frustrated with her, he ended up ignoring her and only talking to her if necessary.

____

A couple days have passed and it's now Christmas day. All the people who's been working on this project are going around to someone's room for Christmas Dinner of Chinese food.

Jughead wanted to skip it and spend it with just his family.However, Betty insisted on going because Mark and Bella was going. She had put the Toni situation in the past. She knew they had a history and she over reacted. She was just hurt that she kissed him. Jughead seemed more upset about it than she was.

They didn't have to go around till 3, so Jughead and planned the photo shoot. However, before going they were exchanging gifts

.Betty and Jughead first gave Collin all of his gifts.It was a bunch of toys and new clothesWhile Collin was playing with his toys, Betty and Jughead exchanged gifts. Betty handed Jughead his first.

“Thanks Betty.” Jughead smiled as he opened it up.

Betty had got him the newest camera out but before she gave him that she gave him a photo memory book.“Betty....” He smiled. “Thank you so much.” He then started to flip through the memory book.

"It's nothing much."

“I love it.”

"The camera or the book?"

“Both.”

"I'm glad." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. He then handed her the gift he got her.Betty started to open it up when Collin wanted to help her.

Collin sat next to her and helped her unwrap it. 

Betty opened it to find a diamond necklace with matching earrings. It’s the set she’s been wanting since they were in high school but couldn’t afford it. There was also a picture frame with a picture of them when they were kids. They were sitting in a booth at Pop’s an She was snuggled into his side. They looked happy and Jughead was looking down at her lovingly. 

“It’s not that sentimental, but I hope you like it.” He smiled.

"No, I love it. This set... My grandmother had the exact same one. She gave that to me when she died but mum took it off of me and kept it for herself."

“I know, you told me.” Jughead smiled faintly.

"It's perfect."

Jughead just smiled."You owe me a photo shoot baby."“Yeah, I do.”Jughead got Collin ready whilst Betty could get herself ready enough that she'll feel comfortable with him taking photos of her.Betty and Jughead dropped Collin off with Mark and Bella before heading to where they were going to take the photos. It was a private area outside where no one would see them. Jughead figured Betty would feel more comfortable with it that way."What do I do?" She asked.“Just act natural.”"Like this?" She asked doing nothing really tensed up.“Betts, it’s just me.” Jughead said as he walked over and kissed her. “Just calm down a bit and relax.”"I am calm."

"No you're not. Tell me the first time you knew I was the one for you?" He smiled.A soft smile spread across Betty’s face. “It was before you left. When we almost kissed. It only intensified after you moved.”"Tell me more." He smiled as he began to take photos of her.“It was basically just every moment we’ve spent together that did it.” She smiled."Pick a moment." He smiled.Jughead smiled and took photos of her. “Any other moments?”

Betty began to think about it. She pulled the face she always did when she was thinking. She began to move around and Jughead just followed.

"the day everyone forgot about my birthday except form you. You made sure we had all the drive in to ourselves. Even played all the Princess Diaries for me. We had a marathon of good teen movies. Ordered Pops and ate it back at your trailer." She was standing leaning against the blossom tree.

"There's so many." She smiled brightly.

"How about funny time with V and Kev?" He asked.

Betty began to laugh in a fit of laughter as she laid on the floor looking up at the sky.

"There was this time in college where they tried to set me up with a guy. Kevin was single too. I leave the data only to find Kev in bed with both the guys. It was a double date. I just found it ironic."

Jughead laughed softly and took more photos of her. “Can you think of anything else?”

"Getting caught masterbating in the library luckily for me it was Ronnie."

“My sweet innocent Betty was masturbating in the library?” Jughead teased. “When was this?”

"Collage."Betty flushed in embarrassment." I was the only one in the library and I was also reading 50 shades of grey. "Jughead laughed softly. 

“If only you were thinking about me.” He teased.

"I was." She whispered.

“Oh yeah?” Jughead teased, biting his lip.She just nodded biting her lip too. Jughead got the perfect shot of her. Jughead walked over to her and teasingly ran his hand up her leg. “Any other moments you can think of?”

"Seeing you in your serpent jacket. I was tutoring on the southside. I didn't have the balls to go up to you." She whispered. 

“Why not?” Jughead said. “I would’ve loved to see you.”

"You looked better off without me." She whispered. 

“I definitely wasn’t. I was worse without you.” Jughead said.

"I didn't know that." She whispered. "What else should I do?"

“Just be you.” Jughead said. “But, Betty.... I wrote to you every day for year. You never answered so I figured you didn’t want to talk to me anymore. Or that your mom kept throwing them away.”

"I never got any of them." Betty whispered tearing up.

“Hey... don’t cry.” Jughead said, wiping away her tears and kissing her.

"I thought you forgot about me or you didn't care."

“I cared so much. I figured you didn’t want to see me or talk to me. I wrote 365 letters and you didn’t get a single one.” He whispered. “I even came to visit one day but your mom turned me away. She said that you were done with ‘trailer trash gang bangers’ like me.”

"You... She..." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything he just kissed her.Jughead took a few more photos of her before they headed back to the hotel. They decided to ditch the group thing and spend time as a family in their room. Mark and Bella joined them. They laughed and made new happy memories.

Around ten was when Mark and Bella disappeared. Betty and Jughead were in bed watching a movie. Jughead had finishing editing the photos he took of Betty. He just edited the background and left her the way she was.

He decided to upload the image of her lying on the floor laughing. He loved how carefree she looked.

@J.Jones: the only the thing that actually keeping me sane right now is @B.Jones.

Jughead posted it with a smile on his face. He hadn't had a Christmas this filled with love and happiness in along time. He was so thankful that he didn't miss their sons first Christmas.


	18. Chapter 18

A month after Betty left Jughead in Japan to go back to work had finally passed. It seemed to barely go by. They were so extremely busy. They managed to call and text each other whenever they could. They even managed to FaceTime a few times but every time they FaceTimed it just led to phone sex. Jughead was on his way home from the airport. He hadn’t told Betty he was coming home today and he couldn’t wait to surprise her.

Betty was weighed down with marking she had Collin in the mobile cot in the office whilst she got some done. Betty heard the front door open and instantly sprung up from her chair. She ran downstairs to find Jughead coming in the door.

"Juggie!"

“Betts.” He smiled, pulling her in for a hug.

"You're not meant to be home till next week."

“I managed to come home early.” He smiled. “I worked extra and got it all done in one week.”

"That's good but now I'm swamped with work." She pouted.

"Take a break Arch is coming around with V."

“Okay.” She smiled softly. 

“I missed you.” He kissed her.

"I missed you too, so did Col."

“Is he sleeping?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I missed him. But I can spend the whole day with him tomorrow.” Jughead smiled. 

“Yeah.” Betty kissed him. 

Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"Juggie." She giggled.

“What? I just really missed you.” He kissed her.

"I know you did but careful with me."

“I’m just hugging you.”

"Yes but I'm sore. A student punched me." She whispered.

“What?” Jughead said. Anger spread across his face.

"I was breaking up a fight."

“Are you okay? Where did you get punched?”

"My adomin and I should be fine but I'm worried." She whispered.

“Why, babe?”

"Go to our room on the cubord. These a top saying world's best dad of 2."

“Wait... Betts.” He smiled. “You’re pregnant?”

"Again... I didn't think it was possible." She whispered.

Jughead smiled and pulled her in for a kiss."5 months along." She whispered. 

“Really?” He smiled. 

"Yeah."

“You’re still so tiny.” He teased. He bent down and examined her stomach. He then placed a kiss on it.

"I still have baby weight from Col. But I'm worried that..."

“Worried that what?”

"The punch." She whispered.

“How about we’ll take you to a doctor and check it out, okay?”

"Okay. Also I found out a month ago but I didn't know how to tell you." She whispered.

“What? Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

"Because I didn't think it was possible. Also I want to tell you in person." She whispered. Jughead smiled and kissed her.

A little while later Archie and Veronica arrived. “Hey guys!” Veronica smiled as they walked inside.

"Hi Ronnie." Jughead smiled.

“How was Japan?”

"Eventful but stunning."Jughead told them.“It was great having Betty and Col there for a week though.” Jughead smiled.

"Col wouldn't stop taking his camera. It was really adorable." Betty smiled.

“He got some great pictures of the floor.” Jughead teased."Got to start some where." Archie said.

“Yep.”

"How you doing today Betty? Still hurting." Archie asked.“A little bit.”

"You should get Jug to make you feel better." Veronica winked. "Arch has being doing it for me. He does it on the sofa when I'm watching TV." Veronica smirked.

“Yeah, Betty. I think you should listen to Ron.” Jughead teased.

"You just want to get laid." She teased back.

“Maybe. But I haven’t gotten laid in a month.” He winked at her.

"I want to try something different though. You always shoot me down because you don't like sharing me."

“Yeah, I don’t.”

"You need to learn to share." She pouted.“Not when it comes to you.”

"But it's fun guys." Veronica teased.

“Nope.” Jughead said, hugging Betty close to him.

"You really should. Then I'll show you an extremely good time by ourselves." She whispered. Jughead just shook his head. 

“As much as I’d like that time to ourselves, anything other than just us is way out of my comfort zone. Plus I don’t want anyone but me touching you.”

"The photo shoot was out my comfort zone baby. You're so possessive. I have plans of tieing you up and watching someone go down on me." She whispered teasing him.

“I would hate that.” Jughead sighed."But I would give you something to focus on." She whispered seductively. Jughead just shook his head."Why baby? What if I challenge you to go out your comfort zone? I know you love a challenge. You can pick the person." She whispered.

“I really don’t want to, Betts.” He whispered."

But Juggie... " She pouted. "just once and we'll never have to do it again."

“It would make me really uncomfortable.” Jughead said."I'm sorry for asking." She whispered.“But now I feel bad.” He whispered.

"Don't be." She whispered.“But you really wanted to.”

"I just want to try it. It's my new year resolutions to try different things." She smiled.

“Then... let’s try different things... between us.” He whispered.

"But the other thing is more fun but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Jughead just sighed and walked into the kitchen.Archie followed after him.Jughead was getting something to eat while Betty and Veronica sat on the couch."Don't go harsh on her, she's curious. Also she knows it makes you uncomfortable so you haven't done that."

“Yeah but she really wants to.”

"She loves you more. That's why she's stopped talking about it and now on to baby names." Archie said.

“Yeah, but she’s been wanting to do that for awhile and I keep telling her no. I just don’t want to bring another person into that. It’s supposed to be special and between us.”

"It still is special, your just spicing things up. She's listened and understood it makes you uncomfortable."

“I still feel bad.”

"If you do think about doing it. Ask someone you feel comfortable with." Archie informed him.

“I don’t like the idea of it. I don’t want someone else touching her.”

"It's just like thinking about her having sex before you, like you did with her." Archie shrugged.

“Yeah but I’ll be watching it. That’s even worse.”

"You don't have to watch." He winked at him.

“I still just don’t want it happening...”

"At the end of the day she's going home with you. It's just sex with the other person."

Jughead just sighed and shook his head. “I’m going upstairs.” Jughead grabbed some snacks and quickly went up the stairs.

"Jug!" Archie ran upstairs. "I know your listening. She may want to try it but she dropped it for you."Jughead didn’t say anything. He locked himself in his office."Jug come on! Betty doesn't care. She'll be more hurt that you're acting like a bitch baby."

Jughead opened the door. He had a dark look on his face. “You, out of anyone should know that I don’t handle my emotions well, Archie. You know I like to keep to myself. So fuck off, okay? Plus, you have no idea what I’m thinking and what’s going on in my mind. If you think I’m acting like a little bitch and being a baby about this, then maybe you don’t know me at all.” Jughead closed the door and locked it again.

"Jug, that's not what i meant. I'm so sorry look I know you have trust issues but seriously... It's Betty!"Jughead didn’t say anything."Speak to me please!" Archie said.

Archie heard the door unlock and took it as an invitation to come in.Archie took a seat on the couch.

"It's just I'm scared she'll leave me."

“You know she wouldn’t.” Archie said. 

“Yeah, but what if she wants to do this so badly because I’m not good enough. It’s like.... I don’t satisfy her enough.”

"You satisfy her... Trust me! I've heard snippets of the girls conversations about their sex life's. It's worse when Sam and Avery are added to the equation."

“Yeah, well, she seems like she’d rather add someone else to it than being with just me.”

"She loves you. People are curious and want to try things out. What's the worst could happen? You knocked her up. You're pretty satisfying." Archie teased.

“I don’t want to. I just want her. I haven’t even thought about anyone but her ever since we got together. She wants this, so clearly I’m not enough.”

"Jug I'm going to be real a minute. Get your head out your ass. Yeah this is shit. You're good enough for her. Alice Cooper wouldn't let her do all of this. This is her going against her. In a way its freeing her from Alice. It's way bigger than you. You ate enough, you don't hear how she speaks about you to the kids or just in general. Most kids at the school looks up to her and you for a good relationship. "

“Yeah, but I feel terrible. I really don’t want to.”

"Then don't,she won't mind. She wants you to be comfortable."

“Yeah but she will mind. We already got into a big fight about this and she’s still asking about it.”

"She's curious about it. You can't blame her."Jughead just sighed."Jug, she cares for you. She drops it when she knows your not interested."

“Yeah... I guess.” He mumbled.

"if I were you I'd let her sex with a girl or a guy then this will probably stop."

“I wouldn’t.” Jughead scoffed."It will I bet ya."

“Look Archie, you’re not helping. You keep trying to persuade me into shit I don’t want to do and it isn’t working. I just wish she only wanted to experiment with me.”

"She has but with work. She feels like you have no time for her."

“Then she should tell me herself.”

"Alice Cooper that's why."

“Then I don’t know what to do, Arch. After work she’s always tired. I just want her to want me. Just me.”

"Speak to her"

“Can you go get her for me?”Archie just nodded and went down to get her. She came to him worried.“Are you okay, Juggie?”

“Not exactly.”

"I'm sorry Jughead. I pushed too for. I know what you're going to say but you are enough. You will always be the one."

“You keep saying that but it doesn’t feel like it.”

"You're always working away. It's hard okay!"

“I’m sorry, Betts.” Jughead whispered."But you are enough!" 

“But you keep wanting to add someone else.”

"I want to explore. I want to explore with you but your half way around the country most of the time." She whispered.

“I can quit.” Jughead said seriously.

"Don't you dare!"

“But you’re more important!”

"Work less!" Betty said kissing him.“Okay.” He whispered.

"Good. Kiss me."Jughead pulled her onto his lap and kissed her."I love you so much. We need a date night. I'm sick of arguing."

“How about tomorrow night?”

"Perfect."Jughead just hugged her."Also Alice showed up again." She whispered.“What did she say?”

"More like what she did."

"What did she do?" He asked.

"She's getting married. She gave me a save the date. Also she could sense I was pregnant."

"She's getting married." He said.

"To Egar."

“What the hell? We’re not going to this wedding right?”

"She asked me to be a bridesmaid." She smiled.

“So... we’re going? To the wedding of your mother and some weird farm dude that you have never met. To the wedding of your mother who’s an absolute bitch?”

"I'm going but you don't have to."

“I’ll go if you’re going. But we’re not bringing Collin. I don’t trust her.”

"I agree but he hasn't met the twins. Also we could leave him with Fp." She smiled.“Okay.”

"It's next month."

“In Riverdale?”

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

“Yeah.”

"Okay." She smiled.

“You should probably get back down there with arch and Ronnie. I’m going to stay up here a little while.”

"Yeah I should. Juggie I need you there when I tell them I'm pregnant."

“Okay. I’ll come down in a little bit... I just want to stay up here a little while.”

"Jug you're enough for me. Come down, I have a surprise for you. Its the baby scan." She smiled.

Betty pulled the photo of the scan from the door.She handed it to Jughead and he smiled while looking at it."The doctor slipped up and said she's a girl." She whispered. 

“Really?” He smiled.

"Yeah."Jughead smiled and hugged her."I'm sorry I've been off. I've been off because my mum. I promise to make it up to you." She kissed him.

“You don’t have to make it up to me, Betts. I understand.”

"I want to try something with you. Role play." She whispered. "But first we have to tell our friends about our little princess." 

Betty held Jughead hands as they headed back down stairs.“There you guys are.” Veronica said. “What were you doing up there?”

"Speaking."Betty and Jughead sat down on the couch."Also we have some news." Betty smiled as she sat on Jughead's lap.

“What is it?”

"Jug?" She smiled.“We’re having another baby.” Jughead smiled.

"Really? Congratulations." Veronica smiled."We're due soon."

“I’m about five months along.” Betty smiled. 

“They’ll be best friends!” Veronica smiled."Yeah." Betty smiled.

"It's a girl." Jughead added.“We’re having a boy, maybe the’ll date.” Archie joked."Don't put ideas in V head." Jughead teased.

“Oh I’m already thinking about it, Jug.” Veronica teased."Don't turn my little girl against me." Jughead pouted.

Betty just smiled and kissed his cheek."She's going to baby. My little princess will become a devil." He pouted. 

“Stop being dramatic.” Veronica teased. “We won’t ruin her.”

"You will."

“No we won’t.”

"Well see." Jughead teased.

“I’ll be a great role model.” Archie teased."You sure will babe. I mean look at you." She smiled kissing him. He just smiled. Veronica yawned and leaned against Archie."You tired baby?"He asked kissing her."Let's go home." Archie said.

Veronica and Archie said their goodbyes before heading back home.Betty and Jughead just sat on the couch."Pick a scinaro." Betty whispered.

“You can pick, you’re the one who suggested this.”

"You pick,you think your not important enough to me. I'm going to show you how important you are to me. So pick and don't say no! Oh and I'm going to be domient."

“I can’t think of anything.”

"I said think."

“How about.... us as teenagers... but... I came but from the south side with all of the other students instead of leaving town.”

"Mmm I can do that." She smiled.“Okay.” He kissed her."You start." She whispered kissing him.

“What should I do?” Jughead asked."You saw me for the first time at me locker. What would you do?"

Jughead just smirked and got up. He went to the closet and grabbed his serpent jacket. He put it on and walked back over to her. “Betty Cooper.... long time no see.”

"just because I've got better things to do then hanging around pops 20:4:7."

“Harsh.” Jughead said. “I’ve missed you.”

"Yeah right." She scoffed. "I've been busy with SATs , blue and gold and let's not forget cheer. I'm captain now."

“So, you’ve got your life all figured out, huh? Good for you.” Jughead said, taking a few steps back."Ha! I wouldn't say that. Do I smell or something?" She asked.“No, not at all. You just don’t seem happy to see me.”

"Why should I be happy when you blew me off for another vixen?" She asked. 

“I never did that.”

"Toni ring a bell?"

“How is that blowing you off?”

"I asked you if you wanted to go to the dance. I had to be there, I didn't want to. You said no then ended up going with her."

“Yeah because I already had plans to go with her.”

"You said you weren't going."

“Look, I’m sorry. We used to be best friends but now you hate me so I guess I’ll just go.”

"You joined the serpents Jug! You left me."

“I joined for protection! And I had no choice to leave or not, you know that.”

"No I don't because everyone keeps everything form me. Ronnie and Arch are dating, they kept that form me. My parents got a divorce. They kept that from me."

“I wrote to you every fucking day last year, Betts. You never answered and when I tried to come visit your mom told me you were done with me.”

"What letters Jug! Maybe she's right." She whispered walking away.“I mailed letters every day, Betts!”

"Well I never got any. But you come back with all your serpents acting all hard. Your a sensitive man Jones. You can't hide from me! You came back and ignored me."

“I’m different. I’m not the same person, Betty.”

"You think I am Juggie. Absolutely no way." She whispered.

"You've gotten sexier."

"You've gotten more confident." She whispered with a faint smile. “Betts, if you don’t want to be friends or be around me, I’ll go and stop talking to you.”

"Don't go! I'm just angry at you." She whispered. "Or at myself."

“Why?”

"I promised myself I would fight for you. I didn't fight for you."

“I tried but I gave up after you didn’t answer my letters.”

"I didn't get any." She whispered closing the space.“Maybe your mom threw them away...” he whispered.

"Maybe someone your end took them. Like Penny?"

“Maybe.” He shrugged."How have you been?" She asked closing the gap.“Terrible without you.”

"That's a lie." She smiled faintly holding his belt.Jughead looked down at her hands on his belt and smirked. “It’s the truth.”

"Why's that?" She asked.“Because I’ve missed you so fucking much.”

"You just missed what we did in the blue and gold on Halloween." She winked.Jughead smirked. “Remind me... what did we do?”

"I dressed up like a southside." She whispered the hint.Jughead just smirked."Do you remember?"

“Yeah.”

"That's why I was so pissed at you take Toni to the dance." She pouted. "I wanted you as my date. Breaking the southside and northside boundaries."

“Well... I was dating her... but I had a certain blonde on my mind the whole time so it didn’t work out.” Jughead whispered.

"You have no standards Jones." She teased. "Plus your gaydar is off."

“She’s bi. She cheated on me with Cheryl.”

"My point still stands. Also I don't think I told you before but you looked hella good in mustard yellow."

“Oh yeah?” He smirked."Oh yes." She leaned up and kissed him.

Jughead walked them forward, pushing her up against the wall. He then kissed her passionately."It happened exactly like that." She smiled.

"If I remember rightly you whispered something to me." She whispered kissing him“Oh yeah? What did I whisper?”

"That you loved me. I told you that I loved you back. So the goodbye hurt more not hearing from you. Then seeing you kiss Toni at pops a few months later." She moaned slightly.

"You saw that?"

She just nodded"Hmmm." She moaned. "Still hurt seeing you kiss her."

“Then let me make it up to you.” He kissed down her neck."I'd like that." She whispered.

Jughead picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall as he kissed her."I also tried the window but it was locked" He was being truthful about this. It was the night of his birthday.

“You did?”

“Yeah, I just needed to see you. You make me feel safe.” He whispered."I always leave it open." She kissed him as she began to undo his belt.

Jughead tugged on the hem of her shirt.She pulled it off her head.Jughead leaned closer and kissed her neck and chest."I've thought about pulling you under the bleachers the first day you came back." 

“What would you have done with me?” He smirked."Fucked you before practice and leave you wanting more or I could have been mean and kissed Reggie after."

“You trying to torment me?” He teased."Yes! Now eat me out before the bell!"Jughead kissed down her body and tugged on her pants.

She nodded giving him permission to pull them down.Jughead pulled them down, pulling her panties with them.He slipped his hands in between her wet folds. She moaned at the contact.

“You’re so wet.” He smirked. “Is this all for me?” He teased.

"God yes. The pregnancy hormones have been craving you." She whispered.

Jughead smirked and spread her legs before licking over her.He teased her with the strides of his licks and how fast he was going. Her moans filled up the whole room as she cummed on his lips.Jughead licked it away and then kissed up her body before kissing her.

"That was intense." She whispered.

"It was good."

“Good.” He smirked, kissing her."Let me feel you."

Betty pulled his pants of and slide in to him. They were still against the wall going a slow paste at first speeding up. He was careful when cha2the amount of pressure knowing she's still sore from the accident at school. He kissed her lazy and passionately. He brought his hand down to rub her clit to help her climax faster. With on a few minutes she came all over his long length.

“That was hot.” Jughead kissed her.

"Indeed."

“I love you.”

"I love you so much Juggie." She whispered.

Jughead smiled and kissed her.Jughead threw a blanket over them and hugged her tightly. He was so thankful to be home. He couldn't believe she was pregnant again. They're expanding their family. They're having a little girl.


	19. Chapter 19

It's the week of Alice Coopers wedding and the Jones have just arrived in Riverdale. They had a four hour drive up here. Betty was only excited to see the twins, Fp and Pops. She was here because her mother wanted her to.

Jq1q1ughead was nervous. Alice never had liked him and he wasn’t technically invited."She gave me a plus one. You're my husband and she's just jealous I got a Jones man."

“Okay.”

"I love you." She smiled.

"Grampa!"

“I love you too.” Jughead said.

"Grampa." Collin said again.

“Yeah buddy. You’re going to see grandpa.”

"Yay." He smiled.

“You’re going to spend the day with him while we’re at the wedding.” Jughead smiled.

"When?" Collin asked.

"Tomorrow." Jughead told him.

"Yay, anny cookies."

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"How you feel about your parents Juggie?" She asked.

“I don’t know, Betts.”

"Why? I thought it was getting better."

“It is but... I don’t know.... I just can’t forgive them.... I want to... but I can’t.”"

Give them time... They love you. Plus we still haven't told them about this little princess." She whispered.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled faintly.

"You never asked your mum why she left. You should really ask her." Betty suggested.

“She left to get away from my dad and the gang. I already asked her.”

"Her father was diagnosed with cancer." Betty whispered.“She still left me.”

"To take care of her father. She had no choice. We spoke about it. Fp was clean and sober when she left."

“She could’ve brought me with her. My dad was an alcoholic when she left. He would get mad and beat us.” Jughead whispered.

"Juggie he's changed. Look at it that way. He's great with Col. He's clean and sober, like I am."

“Let’s just stop talking about this.” He whispered.

"Have you spoke about it in therapy?" She asked. 

“Yeah.”

"What has she said about this?"

“Not much. Basically just that I need to come to terms with it.”

"She's right. He's making the effort now." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded.Jughead pulled up outside the Cooper house.Jughead looked nervous and held Betty’s hand.Jughead held Collin in his other hand. Betty went up to the door and knocked on itDagwood was the one to open the door. “Auntie Betty!” He hugged her."Careful Daggie." Betty smiled.“Are you okay?” He asked."Dada." Collin said.

"I am Dag. I'm just pregnant."  
“Really! Congrats!”

Jughead picked up Collin."Who's that?" Dagwood asked.

"This is your cousin, Collin."

“Hi Collin.” Dagwood smiled.

"Da?" He whispered.

“Say Hi Col.” Jughead smiled and hugged him.

"Hi." He whispered.

Dagwood opened up the door more, letting them in.Betty felt her nerves heightened. The calmed a little seeing Juniper.“Betty!” She hugged her."Juni!" She smiled crying.

"Mama sad." Collin whispered.“I know bud.” Jughead whispered. “But she’ll be okay.” 

"Why sad?"

“It’s a long story bud.”

Collin just nodded.

"How has school been?" Betty asked. 

“Amazing! I love it there.” Juniper smiled.

"That's good." She smiled faintly.

"Mamma!" Collin fussed.

“What’s up, Col.” She said.

"Grampa." He whispered.

“We’ll go seem him soon buddy.” Jughead smiled faintly.

"Do I here Elizabeth?" Egar said.

Alice and Edgar came into the room.

“Elizabeth.” Alice said.

"Mother."

“Why is Jug-head here?” Alice said.

“You know how to say my name.” Jughead said. “It’s one word. Jughead not Jug-head.”

"Because he's my plus one and my husband."

“You know what I think of him, Elizabeth. He’s not good enough for you.”

"Baby we've talked about this..." Egar said quitly. "Let go of your past. Your daughter is happy. This young man provides for his family and loves them. I mean look at their son."

Alice sighed. “I still don’t like him.”

"Because your jealous." Edgar said.

“Edgar stop.” Alice said. “Just leave it for now.”

Jughead felt extremely uncomfortable. He just wanted to go back to the car.Betty squeezed his hands.Jughead just let out a deep breath.

"Mum just stop. I love him and your making him uncomfortable."

Alice just rolled her eyes."Ali stop!"Edgar said.

“Just leave it Edgar!” Alice said.

"No, we're meant to be getting married."

“This is my problem not yours.”

"Ali it's mine too." He said.

“You don’t know Jug-head like I do.” Alice said.

"I do, I've talked to his father. Explain to me why you hate him?"Alice sighed and walked out of the room. Edgar followed after her, leaving Betty and Jughead.

Egar and Alice went to their room.When Betty and Jughead were alone, Jughead stayed silent."I'm sorry Jug. You should take Col to your dad's."

“No... it’s okay...”

"You sure?" 

“Yeah.... I’m with you.” He whispered. 

"I'm going to speak to her before we go to pop's. Our little girl is craving a strawberry milkshake." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered.

Betty kissed him and then headed over to her mum. She knocked on the door. Edgar let her in as he went to check on the twins.“What do you want, Elizabeth?” Alice said.

"You asked me here so be kind to my husband. Your scaring my son!"

“Why should I care! You won’t even let me see him regularly.”

"Because you don't trust my husband with respect." Betty told her.

“Why should I? He’s nothing Elizabeth! He’s just like his father! He isn’t good enough for you!”

"He's up for an award for his photography mother. He's worked with people you wouldn't think would want 'trailer trash.' As you call him. Why isn't he good enough for me?!"

“He’s a gang member! He’ll end up just like his father!”

"Was! He isn't an alcoholic or a druggy like I was. You were in that gang mother."

“I spoke to FP, Jughead is still in that gang! He’s dangerous and not fit to be a father!”

"Don't you dare say that! You're one to speak shipping me off to the sisters. The serpents are his family but he has never done anything to hurt anyone."

“You don’t know that, Elizabeth! I don’t want him at my wedding!”

"I do know that Mum. If he's not coming then I'm not! You've made me drive 4 hours pregnant in a car with my son!"

“You’re pregnant?”

"6 months, it's a girl." Betty smiled faintly.

“Why didn’t you call me?”

"Because Jughead is the father. You don't like him mum."Betty cried." He's my everything. He's given me a family when I only had a 20 to 25 percent chance of having one. "She smiled.

“Fine, Jug-head can come but I don’t want him near me.”

"Why? He hasn't done anything wrong to you. Please mum it's Jughead."

“Go downstairs before I change my mind, Elizabeth.”

"Don't you want to meet Collin properly?"

“Fine. Bring him up here. I’m not going downstairs.”

Betty messaged Jughead to bring Collin upstairs. She met him in the hall. She quickly explained everything to him before getting Collin.Jughead waited out in the hall while Betty brought Collin in to see Alice. 

“Me want daddy.” Collin said.

"I know monkey but you're meeting my mummy." Betty smiled.

"Daddy!" He pouted.

"He can come in, if Collin want him."

Betty got Jughead. Collin crawled up to him. Jughead picked him up. "Hey monkey." He smiled.

“Daddy.” Collin smiled hugging him.

"You're such a daddy's boy." Betty teased kissing his cheek.

"Daddy, ee Grampa?" Collin asked.

"We're here to see Nanny."Betty told him.“Hi Collin.” Alice said."Nanny ith grampa."He said.

" No monkey. That's granma, this is Nanny. "Jughead said.

“Oh.” Collin said, cuddling closer to Jughead.

"It's okay Col." Jughead whispered. "Do you want to say hi to her?" He asked.

Collin shook his head.

“Please buddy.” Jughead whispered.

“Hi.” Collin whispered.

“He’s shy.” Jughead said.

"Can I hold him?"

"Do you want Nanny to hold you?" Jughead asked.

Collin shook his head. 

“Just for a little while and then I’ll come get you.”

“Okay.” Collin whispered.

Jughead picked up Collin and brought him over to Alice."Thank you Jughead." Alice said.

"Hey buddy." She smiled.

Jughead pulled Betty in from behind. Betty looked up at him and kissed him. She mouthed thank you. Jughead nodded and kissed her again.

"You've got Betty's eyes."Alice smiled.

" Wuv mummy. "Collin smiled." Mummy pretty."

" Mummy is phenomenonal. "Jughead whispered.Betty smiled and hugged him.

"I love your mummy too." Alice smiled.Betty smiled faintly. 

“Wuv daddy too. Daddy smart.”

"Thanks buddy."Jughead smiled.

" Is he? "Alice asked.

Collin just nodded.Jughead let out a deep breath and held Betty’s hand.

"Daddy aught me to count."

"He's a quick learner. He's speaking is a couple year in advance." Betty explained.“Gladys said that Jughead was like that too.” Betty added. 

Jughead just smiled faintly. "Daddy photos me like. Me help, me ook one of mummy. "Jughead just smiled."Daddy sow granny." Collin smiled.

“I don’t have my camera buddy.” Jughead said.

"Oh." He whispered.

"It's okay Col it's my screen saver." Betty smiled pulling her phone out to show her mum. “Look.” Collin said. Alice looked down at the photo. It was a blury but noticeable picture of Betty in Japan.

“That’s amazing Collin.” She said.

"Daddy aught me."Alice just nodded."Do you Wuv my daddy?" He asked.

“I can’t say that I do.” Alice said.

"Why?" He asked started to get fussy. "Daddy!"

“What, bud?” Jughead said. 

"Ee Grampa now!"

“We’ll go soon.”

"Now! Granny doesn't Wuv you made me sad." He cried.

“Hey... buddy... it’s okay.”

"Nope."

“It’s okay, really.” Jughead said.

"Daddy nanny mean." He pouted. "Me want granma."

“Be nice bud. It’s okay.”

"Mummy! I want to go to daddy."

“Be nice buddy.” Betty said. 

"orry."

“It’s okay.”Jughead just walked out the room.“Daddy!” Collin said.

"He'll be back monkey." Betty reassured him. "Why don't you tell nanny about the photo you took of daddy and the floor in Paris?"

“Okay.” Collin said.

"I'm sorry Collin." Alice said.

"You orry to daddy."

“I’m sorry I upset you Col. I don’t really get along with your daddy.”

"Daddy mazing. You not nice, your uborn."

“I just don’t agree with some of your daddy’s choices.”

"Daddy wuvs me and mummy. Daddy does wots and you mean to him. Daddy sad cos you."

“I’m sorry Collin.”

"Say orry to daddy ease." He pouted

“I can’t do that Collin, I’m sorry.”

"Can! You urrbon like daddy. You imind me of daddy."

Alice didn’t say anything."Ouch, my kid has you all figured out mum." Betty said .

“You guys should leave, Elizabeth.”

"You're kicking me out again? Typical!" Betty scoffed picking up Collin. "Time to see grandpa." She smiled.

“Yay!” Collin smiled.

"Goodbye Alison."Alice just rolled her eyes. “Goodbye Elizabeth.”

"You've just officially lost us." Betty whispered.

“What? My wedding is tomorrow. I just wanted you to go home. You clearly don’t want to be here. I’m not apologizing to Jughead..” Alice said.

"Alice you've hurt my son. Yes Collin is right you don't like Jughead because you two are similar. You've never introduced me to Egar before. You still haven't a day before your wedding." Betty took a deep breath.

“Because you didn’t need to know him! You look down on the farm!”

"That's like saying you don't need to know you're grandchild. I looked down on the farm because that's one of the reasons you sent me to the sisters." Betty whispered. 

“Because they helped me Betty. They’re still helping me. They helped me realize things. I knew that the sisters would help you.”

"They didn't help me mum. I've been trying to tell you this."

“They helped me, They helped Polly, I figured they would help you as well.”

"No they hurt me. Its one of the reasons why I could have kids." She whispered.

“I’m sorry they hurt you, Elizabeth, but you needed help.”

"Not by then mum." She cried. "I'm so thankful for Juggie because he's the help I needed."

“You should go, Elizabeth. You don’t want to be here. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

"I need you to understand me mum. Edgar is a cheat and a fake!" Betty whispered.

Ever since she found out about the wedding she's been investigating Edgar. Betty pulled out a while file of her findings. She placed them on her mother's lap.

"Believe it or not but message me later."

Betty walked out and left. She found Jughead sitting on the porch.She sat down with him placing Collin on his lap.

“Hey.” He said quietly.

"Hello my love."

“Everything okay?” He asked.

"I'm hungry and I'm about to." It was too late she throw up all over the porch. Jughead got up and ran inside to grab some things so he could help her clean it up."Why are you back?" Alice asked.

"Fuck off Alice. I'm cleaning your porch or do you want Betty's morning sickness sick left there." He said that walking out the door.Alice rolled her eyes. 

Jughead went back outside and cleaned it up.Jughead quickly cleaned the sick up and through the mess on the bin outside he gave the stuff to the twins to put away so he didn't have to deal with Alice again.

Betty and Jughead then got into the car and drove off.They were staying at the Jones trailer with Gladys and Fp.

When they got there, they said hello and then went to Jughead’s old room to unpack their things. 

Betty looked around the room. It was about the size of their bathroom back at home. It was very plain but Jughead’s old things were still in there. There were books everywhere and his laptop was sitting on the tiny table in the corner. 

“I know it’s small, we can stay on the couch if you want.” Jughead said.

"No its perfect." She smiled.

"Grampa!"They went back out into the other room and Collin ran up to FP."Grampa! Nanny mean."He whispered.

“Oh yeah? What did she do?”

"Said mean things about daddy."

“Is he okay?” FP asked. 

Jughead had stayed behind in his old bedroom."Alice happened."

“What did she say?”

"What hadn't she said." Betty mumbled.

“She’s always been mean to him. Even when you two were little kids.”

"I know bit it hurts me to see him so upset." Betty whispered. 

“He’s really sensitive. He doesn’t like to show it but he has a lot of demons that he doesn’t know how to handle.” FP said.

"Could you please talk to him?"

“Sure.” FP said. Fp walked into his son old room with Collin. Collin wouldn't leave his side.“You okay, Jug?” 

“Yeah... I’m Fine.”

"Don't lie to me."

“I’m.... just thinking.”

"About?" He asked.“A lot. I don’t know dad. I’m just overthinking things... as usual.”

"No your not. Tell me, speak to me." Fp told him.

“The things Alice is saying is true. I know you and Betty are going to say they aren’t but they are.”

"Why do you think their true?"

“Because... I cant give Betty what she deserves. It’s nothing dad.”

"You've given her a family. That's everything. You can, you just have to get your head out your ass." Fp told him.

“Everyone keeps saying that.”

"Because it's true boy."

Jughead just nodded."You're amazing Jug. I don't say this enough but I'm proud of you."

“I don’t like compliments.” Jughead teased.

"I know but you need to hear it. Don't you listen to Alice Cooper."

"You mean Alice Everard or something pretentious." He joked. FP laughed softly. “Evernever.” 

“Right. That.” Jughead said.

"That's why she should never ever marry him." He laughed.Jughead laughed softly."Your old man still got it." Fp smiled.

“You wish.” Jughead teased."I have, I've still got game."

“Maybe.” Jughead teased.

"I have see."

He showed him a message Alice sent him.Jughead took his phone and looked at it.

A: Give me a reason not to go through with this? X

“Ew dad! That’s my wife’s mom! Plus, you’re still with mom.”"

That's why I haven't responded. Plus you've seen worse." Fp said.

“I have?”

"Don't act all innocent boy. You've got Archie and Veronica as friends"

“True.” Jughead said. “But.... I think Betty and I have gotten to the point where we’re worse than Archie and Veronica.” He joked.

"Oh god." He laughed.Jughead just laughed too."So I'm going to have a granddaughter?" 

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"I can't wait. Thought of any names yet?" Fp asked.

“We haven’t talked about it.”

"What are we waiting for ! I bet your mother is chattering her ear off about it."

“Yeah.”The boys walked out the room to see the girls in deep conversation.Jughead sat down on the couch."Feeling better?" She asked as she got a message through from her mum.

Betty opened itJughead just shrugged."You were smiling I'm going with yes." Betty then showed Jug the message.“I’m fine.” Jughead said as he looked at the message.

A: What the hell is in the file?

B: everything about Edgar that I don’t think you knew.

A: he's using me for money

B: exactly.

A: he had it all planned! I need to apologise to Jughead.

B: the way you’ve been treating Jughead doesn’t have anything to do with Edgar. You’ve been treating him like that forever.

A: yes because Collin was right.

B: Fine. Apologize. But I doubt Jughead is going to forgive you.

A: thank you. I need the serpents help calling off the wedding.

B: why would you need the serpents help?

A: Edgar is an extremely dangerous man.

B: you realize the serpents hate you, right?

A: I'm still one of them. Plus Fp will help.

B: no you aren’t mom. You abandoned them. You quit.

A:My father forced me out. I had to marry your father. I had no choice, Fp knows that.

Betty showed the conversation to Jughead.“What makes her think we would help her?” Jughead scoffed.

"Old flame." Betty said."Plus she's my mother." Betty added.

“Yeah but after everything she’s done to the serpents, no way.” Jughead said. 

“You don’t make that call, boy.” FP said. 

“So you’re saying you’d help her?” Jughead said.

“Well, no.” 

“Exactly.” Jughead said.

"Please Fp." Betty whispered.

“It’s up to Jughead.” FP said. 

“Really?” Jughead said. 

“Yes, I know how much you love the gang.”

"You also know how much of a rivalry they have." Betty said quitly. Jughead just stayed silent. "He'll think responsibly."Gladys said.

“Betty, we’ll help her. But I’m going to have to set down some rules. I’m doing this for you not her. I’m not going to forgive her. This isn’t redemption. And she’s still going to be shunned by the gang after.” Jughead said.

"If she agrees fine." She whispered upset.“Why are you upset?” Jughead whispered.

"It's silly."

“Tell me.”

"My mum told me something in high school and what she message me tonight. Now this." She whispered.

“What did she tell you?”

"That the serpents were her family. He dad, he hurt her. She had no one, then she was forced into an arrange marriage with Hal. She said it was easier to hate the thing she once loved. They were meant to be her legacy." She whispered.

“That doesn’t mean we’re going to let her join again.” Jughead said."I know Jug. I just can see why she's so cold. She lost the thing she loved." Jughead didn’t say anything.Betty stayed silent too.

“Jughead, go gather up the gang. You’re in charge tonight. We’ll stay here with Collin. Betty you can go with him.” FP said. 

Jughead just nodded and went to get his jacket.Betty waited outside for him. She had a thin jumper on.Jughead held her hand, still saying nothing.They met up with the serpents at the wryme.

Jughead told everyone the plan. He told them to wait out there while he brought Betty into the back office with him."Yeah?" She asked whilst he shut the door.

Jughead reached into the closet and grabbed a serpent jacket that looked to be about her size. 

“This is so against the rules, to let a non-serpent wear a jacket, but since you’re here, I want you to fit in with us.”

"But I'm a non-serpent just like you said." Jughead could sense the hurt in her tone.

“But you’re a Jones.” He kissed her. “That makes you a serpent by proxy. We’ll just have to make it official... if you want.”he added.

"Strip in front of old guys. I'll pass." She told him. "I'm not wearing that. I don't know what scank had worn that. I could catch something."

“I actually had it just made for you but... never mind.” He put it back in the closet.

"Wait, wait, wait!" She shouted.

“And... you would only have to strip... in front of me.” He said quietly.

"You know that's not true." She whispered. "You know you could have told me you'd got it made for me."

“Well, I could cuff you, which means no other serpent is allowed to see your initiation. Just the serpent who cuffs you.... which would be me.”

“It’s something only me and my dad can do.” Jughead added.

"Well cuff me baby." She whispered. 

Jughead smirked slightly and unlatched a bracelet off of his wrist. It was a medal chain with a small medal bar in the middle the said ‘Jones’. He then secured it onto her wrist.

"You could have done that months ago or on our wedding night." She teased kissing him.

“I didn’t think you’d want to join.” He kissed her.

"I've always been a serpent at heart."Jughead just smirked."But what are you doing about my mum?" She asked.

“We’re going to help her but sorry Betts. She’s not rejoining. It’s against serpent code.”

"Can't we break code for family." She whispered.

“She’s not family to me. No Betts I’m sorry.”

"Fine then." She took the bracelet off. “Betty... seriously?” Jughead said."You married me. That makes her your family." She whispered.

“By marriage, yeah.... but I don’t consider her family.”

"I do."

“After everything she’s done to you?”

"Yes because she's my mother." Betty whispered.

“Fine, don’t wear the cuff.”

"Okay then." She teared up.“It’s your choice, Betty. You’re the one that took it off.”

"I accepted everything about you." She whispered.“But not the cuff?”

"Juggie don't turn that back on me. I don't know what to do. She whispered.“I’m asking you to be a part of this. Just you. Not her. This is about you.” He whispered.

"I know you hate her but she's still my mum. I want to be apart of you're world but I also need my mother back."

“You can get her back without her joining.”

"I'm scared they won't accept me." She whispered.“They will. They already like you just by the way I talk about you.”

"The girls hate me." She whispered“It doesn’t matter. They won’t say anything bad. And if they do, they know the consequences.”

"Okay." She whispered.

“You’ll wear my cuff?”

"Yeah." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything, he just fastened it back onto her wrist.He held her hand walking back to the group.Jughead made sure everyone was there before they set off.“Juggie? What’s the plan again?” Betty said. 

“My favorite... a kidnapping and an interrogation.” Jughead said. 

“Juggie.” She whispered in warning. 

“It’s fine, Betts. I know what I’m doing.” Jughead said. “We’re just going to tie him up in the basement of the Wyrm and get him to talk.”

"Jug." She whispered again“It will be fine, Betts. Trust me.”

"Scared. He's dangerous."

“I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”

"You can't promise that." She whispered. “I can. I’ll do anything to protect you.”Betty just nodded.

Soon they were standing outside Alice and Edgar’s home. “Alright, Sweet Pea, you’re going in the front with Betty and I. The rest of you are going through the back door. We’ll corner him into the kitchen so we can get him through the back door. Alice texted me. She’s upstairs and he’s downstairs.” Jughead explained.

Betty went up to the door and knocked on it. They needed to act as natural as possible.A few moments later Betty heard the door unlocking. Edgar opened it up. “Hello Elizabeth.” He said.

"Hello is my mother there?" She asked as she faked a winced and held her stomach.“Yes, she’s upstairs.” He said as he opened up the door more to let them in."Thank you." Betty said walking in.

"Alice!"Alice came downstairs. Her and Betty walked into the other room to talk. 

Jughead and Sweet Pea started to make conversation with Edgar."You excited for tomorrow?" Jughead asked. "I remember my wedding day."

“I’m very excited.” Edgar said. He started to walk into the kitchen and Jughead and Sweet Pea followed after. 

Edgar was facing away from the back door. And all of the other serpents were waiting outside.Pea messaged the serpents to come in.They came storming in and a few serpents grabbed him while the rest stood around making sure he didn’t move.

“We know all about you, Edgar.” Jughead said coldly. “Every. Last. Detail.”

"Impossible!"

“It’s very much possible. My wife is probably the most intelligent sleuth around. You’re dangerous. We need answers.” Jughead said.

"Answers, what answers? You're wife is dumb and still should be in the sisters."

Jughead let out a deep breath. Before stepping forward and connecting his fist with Edgar’s jaw. Edgar stumbled back slightly, holding his jaw from the pain of the punch. 

“You’ve just gotten yourself into some deep shit Edgar. We were going to go easy on you.” Jughead said. “Everyone, let’s take him back to the Wyrm.”Betty came down with Alice. 

“Let go of me!” Edgar said as a few serpents were dragging him out of the back door. Sweet Pea went to go help them. 

Jughead stayed back with Betty and Alice."You'd lied to me for years. Manipulated me and made me ruin my relationship with my youngest daughter."

“I’m only helping you, Alice!” Edgar shouted before the serpents dragged him out of the back door and to the car they brought. 

“We’ll get answers, Alice.” Jughead said. “We’re going to interrogate him at the Wyrm. The lest step is up to you. What do you want us to do with him when we’re done?”

"I want to come but I want Fp there." She whispered. "Please."

“Nope. Sorry, I won’t allow it. My dad is back home with my mom. They’re taking care of Collin. The only reason we’re doing this is for Betty. She’s one of our own.” Jughead said."Please Jughead. I use to be one of you. I'm terrified, please."

“Emphasis on ‘used to.’ After all of those articles you’ve written, bad mouthing us, none of us want you around. You’ve gotten many of us thrown in jail multiple times, including me.”

"Hal and Edgar made me." She whispered. "Please, then I'll leave and be shunned."

“You can be there but I’m going to have eyes on you the whole time. But you’re not allowed in the basement for the interrogation. And my father will not be there.”

"Please Juggie." Betty whispered.

“No.” Jughead said firmly. He hated saying no to Betty but he knew he was doing what was best for the gang."Jug please!" She said crying.

“I’m sorry Betts but no.”

"Jug please just let Fp be there."

“He’s taking care of Col.”

"Gladys can." Betty whispered.

“I don’t want him here. I’m in charge tonight. Plus, all Alice is going to try and do is break up my parents. I don’t think my dad showed you the text yet.” Jughead said.

"Juggie please, if not for her for me. I'm on the edge of breaking my sobriety."

“Fine.” Jughead mumbled."Thank you baby." She said shaking.

"Thank you Jughead."

“I’m not doing this for you.” Jughead said to Alice before following after the serpents.

"Sobriety?" Alice asked.

“That’s not important right now.” Betty said. 

Her and Alice then followed the serpents.Later on Fp showed up. Alice was a reck in the corner.FP went over and tried to calm her down. Jughead had told him to go right to helping Betty but he couldn’t just leave Alice like that.

Once he was done talking to Alice and she was somewhat calmed down, he went over to talk to Betty."Hey Betts, what am I meant to do?" Fp asked.

"What I say to do is different to what Jug wants you to do." She whispered. "I hate seeing my mum like that."

“I’ve calmed her down a bit already.” FP said."She's had it rough like Jug but Jug doesn't understand. You don't know what she's been through."

“Jughead is headstrong. He has good judgment on people and I don’t think he’s going to care what she’s been through or let it change anything.”

"But it changes everything. She's my mother Fp. She's never felt true love apart from you. She was forced to marry my dad. She was brainwashed by Egar. Even though she's hurt me,she's my mother and I love her. It's just because he can't get past you and Gladys hurting him doesn't mean I shouldn't get past mine. "

“Betty there’s a lot you don’t know about my past relationship with Alice. She wasn’t forced to marry your father. But she definitely was brainwashed by Edgar.”

"You don't know my grandfather. She was, he tried to do the same with Polly that's why she ran away with Jason." Betty explained.

“Alice married Hal because she wanted to change her image. She left the serpents in high school right before my father forced me to join.” FP said.

"Her father forced her out! She never told you that because she wanted you to think that. Ask her! She'll tell you all of this. She told me the day Jughead left. She saw how upset I was and told me that it will be okay."FP didn’t say anything he just got up and walked down to the basement."Why are all the Jones men so stubborn?"She mumbled to herself.

"A question I've been asking since I've known Fp." Alice said as she walked down to the basement using the back entrance.

Jughead saw Alice coming down into the basement. “Get the fuck upstairs. I specifically told you not to come down here.” Jughead said.

"Since when do I listen to you. I need to know why?" Alice said broken tone.

"Please Ali come on." Fp said.

"Fp I need to know why." She whispered.

“We’ll tell you why. You’re not allowed down here.” FP said."I need to hear it from him. Sythe please." She whispered.

Fp hasn't heard her call him that in years.“Fine. Stay back and don’t fuck anything up.” FP said."Thank you." She whispered.

Alice walked in and he gave Edgar gave her an evil grin.Alice noticed the side of his face was bruised and that his lip was bleeding."If it isn't the broken slut." He laughed.

“Shut the fuck up Edgar.” Jughead said. “We’re just here for answers.”

"Like what, I chose her because I knew her father. I knew that she had no choice in the person she wanted to marry the first time around so I could be the fake perfect guy and ruin her."

“So all of this was just to get a fucking reaction out of her?” Jughead snapped."Partly but I was going to sell her."Alice broke down and hit him.

“Sell her how?” Jughead said as FP came over and held Alice back."I...i sh... Should... Go." She cried not moving.

"She's quit the freak in the sheets. That's how."

"Shit up!" Fp warned him.“Dad, go take her upstairs. I’ve got this covered.” Jughead said.

"Sythey." She whispered.FP took Alice upstairs while Betty came downstairs."Ali look at me." He whispered. "Hear me, don't do that with your hands. Show me your face."Alice took her hands away.

Fp held his hands in hers. He pulled her in for a hug. "Speak to me Ali." He whispered.“I trusted him.” She whispered."You're a trusting person Ali. You gave me your trust."She just nodded.

"Speak to me about something good." He whispered.

"I have nothing good. I don't deserve you comforting me. You've moved on from me."

“We’re friends, Alice.”

"I have no friends Sythey." She sobbed. "I should just go."

"No Ali stay! Stay for me."

"Fine." She whispered.“I’m your friend Alice. I’m here okay?”

"No your not. I can't be friends with you Sythey." She whispered.

"Why not Ali?" He moved a piece of her hair out the way.“We’ve always been friends.” He added.

"No, you've always been my friend. I've not gotten over high school." She whispered. "It's not fair on you because you have Gladys."

“Alice, I don’t want to sound rude but there was nothing so special about us in high school. We dated for a week and hooked up a couple times but that was it.”

"That was it for you." She whispered. "I fell in love with you."

“You ended things right after our friend group fell apart. I got over it quickly.”

"I was forced to. You forget my dad lead the gang before he passed it down to your father. I has no choice."

“Your dad didn’t lead the gang, Alice. He only told you he did. He wasn’t even a serpent. That leadership position has belonged to a Jones since the gang started.”

"So I could have stayed with you?" She whispered. "I could have gone years without his abuse and threats of killing me."

“He was a Goulie. He only wanted you to join the serpents so he could get information off of you.”

"I never told him anything. You have to believe me Sythey." She whispered in tears.“It’s an old issue. Jughead had it all figured out when he was the leader.”

Alice sat there reading it. "I don't belong here. I never have, no one has ever loved me." She got up and ran towards sweet waters.FP followed after her. 

Meanwhile, downstairs Jughead continued to interrogate Edgar. Once he had all of the information he needed he wags no figuring out what to do with Edgar.Jughead pulled Betty aside to talk to her about it. 

“I’m leaving it up to you, what do you should we do?” Jughead said."He was going to sell my mother Jug." She whispered.

“So... kill him?”

"I can't do this, I'm a teacher. I don't know. Ask my mum." She whispered.Jughead went over and talked to another serpent who had just came downstairs. 

“She’s not here, neither is my dad.” Jughead said."Call him." Betty whispered.

“Or... I could do it.”

"No call him."Jughead just pulled out his phone and called his dad.Fp was currently trying to get Alice away from the water.He answered his phone as he held Alice back."Hi, son."

"Let me go Sythey." She whispered.“No.” FP said as he put the phone on speaker. 

“What should we do with Edgar?” Jughead said."Please Sy." She whispered.He shook his head, pulling her closer to him. 

“I was thinking.... kill him.” Jughead said.

"Do it!"

"Let me do it." She whispered.“No Alice. I’m not letting you get in trouble for that. This is our business. We can get it done.” FP said. 

“I’ll do it.” Jughead said."Sythey please." She whispered she turned around to face him. "Please." She wanted so badly to kiss him as she glanced down at his lips.

“No Alice. I’m not letting you get tied into this shit.”

"Please." She whispered as she began to lean in.“No.” He said.

"Fine but know your sexy when your in charge." She whispered in his ear.

“Alice, stop.” He said firmly."It's the truth." She whispered.FP didn’t say anything."I'm sorry." She whispered. "But it's the truth. You're hot Jones."

“I’m extremely happy with Gladys.” He said."I know but it still doesn't stop me from wanting you."

“Stop.”

"I'm trying. That never stopped you bcak in high school Sythey."She whispered." Remember how I wrapped my legs around you. "

“Alice stop! My son is finally happy. He’s married to your daughter for fucks sake! I’m finally happy! Gladys and I are getting re-married.”

"I'm known as the slut Sy. So why don't I live up to that name. Alice Smith the serpent slut. No one wants me. You should let me go, I was happy with you and then you fucked Gladys whilst with me. Let me go! I don't want to be here." She whispered crying.

“I’m taking you home.” He said.

"No you're letting me go." She whispered. "No one wants me let me go Fp. I need to go my time is up. I've hurt to many people." She whispered kissing him before breaking free from his hold.

“Alice stop! Think about your daughter!”

"She's better of without me."

"No she's not. Where do you think she's got her best qualities from? She got them from you. Where has my Ali gone? The Ali that was confident. The Ali that was smart, gorgeous, sexy and protective. Where has my gorgeous Ali gone?" Fp asked her.

Alice didn’t say anything she just stepped closer and hugged him."Speak to me Ali." He whispered holding her tighter.

“I just want to go home.” She whispered. “But I don’t know where home is anymore.”

"I know that feeling." He whispered kissing her hair. "You'll figure it out."

“I’ll take you back to your place. But don’t hurt yourself. Promise me.”She didn't say anything.“Promise me.”

"I can't." She whispered. "I want to make the pain go away. I can't do that with sex or booze. So..."

“I’ll go get Betty. She can stay there with you. You have Polly, Betty, and the twins. You keep forgetting that you have two daughters that love you.”

"No." She sternly said.“You have two daughters that love you, Alice. You’re own children love you. My son doesn’t even love me. You’re lucky you have them, Alice.”

"I can't Fp. They hate me too." He hands shakily cupped his face.“No they don’t. Betty is doing all of this because she loves you.”

"Okay. But before I go,"She whispered." What did I do to you for you to hate me? "She asked.“I don’t hate you, Alice.”

"You do, you stopped loving me." She whispered.

“I love you as a friend. I’ve always loved you as a friend. In high school, we didn’t date long enough for me to love you more than that.”

"Because I couldn't stay." She whispered.

“Let me just take you home, Alice. That’s in the past. It’s over.”Alice just nodded. She leaned up and kissed him. Go kissed her back holding her side. The kiss only lasted a few moments.

"Thats for old time sake." He whispered into the kiss.They got onto FP’s bike and he took her home.He walked her onto the house. All he could see was his things. She lost it and trashed her place. Fp moved her away and ran her a bubble bath.

"I'm here for you Ali."

"I know... Can... Can I kiss you again?" She asked.

"Last time Ali."Alice leaned up and kissed him. It only lasted a few seconds."Goodbye Ali."

"Bye Sythey." She whispered.

FP turned and left. He went back to the Wyrm.He saw Jughead in the normal booth they use to sit in.FP walked over to him. “Is it done?” FP asked.

"Yeah."

"Is Alice okay?" Jughead asked.

"We kissed but it meant nothing."

“Dad, what the fuck? Why would you do that? Did you initiate it?”

"No of course not. I'm marrying your mum." He told him.

“Right.” Jughead said. 

“Where’s Betty?”

"At the trailer."

“With Collin?”

“Yep.” 

“When is she going to do initiation?”

“I don’t know.”

"There's not really any space or privacy to do it at the trailer." He added.

“How about the office upstairs? You can lock it and there’s no windows.” 

“Yeah... I guess.”

Awhile later, Fp went back to the trailer whilst Betty came back to the wyrm. Noone was there but them. She locked the door and went up to the stage."This isn't going to as sexy as I wanted it to be considering my baby bump."

“Of course it’s going to be sexy.” He smirked. “It’s you. You’re so fucking sexy. Baby bump or not.”

"Of course you'll say that." She smiled as she played their song.

Jughead bit his lip and went to go sit on the pool table so he could get a better view of her.She started to twirl around the pole. She then undid a few buttons.

Jughead was staring at her with a smirk on his face.She then moved to slip of her skirt.Jughead couldn’t keep a smirk off of his face as he shifted uncomfortably due to the tightness in his jeans.She's now completely in her underwear dancing on the pole. 

She was incredibly good at it. One of her college friends had a hen party and got poll dancing lessons.Jughead got up and walked a bit closer to her. He then sat down at one of the chairs.

She then walked over to him and sat on his lap.“Hey sexy.” He smirked, resting his hands on her hips."Hey handsome." Betty smiled. 

Jughead leaned up and kissed her."Tada." She whispered. “Welcome to the serpents, baby.” He smirked.

"I've always been one." She smiled back.“I know, but now it’s official.” He kissed her."I'm still keeping the bracelet." She smirked.

“Okay.” He kissed her."It's kind of cute."“Yeah.”Jughead helped Betty put her jacket on. She then holds her tighter. They're not only partners in life but the serpents too. She's his warrior queen.


	20. Chapter 20

A few years later:

Collin is now 7 years old making his little sister Aria 6 years old. They're both in primary school.Jughead had been cutting back on work so he gets home earlier.Betty's currently on school run, her and Ronnie would take turns.Jughead is currently at home eating lunch. He took the day off.

He decided to surprise her at lunch.When Jughead got to the school, he found her sitting in her classroom grading papers. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She shouted.

“Hey.” Jughead smiled as he walked in.

"Hey handsome." She smiled up from her work.

Jughead smiled and sat down at the chair by her desk."I wanted to suprise you with this." He handed her a milkshake and fries.

"I married a perfect man." She smiled pulling her hands out.

"I can say the same about you." He smiled hugging her.Betty smiled and kissed him.

They ate and talked until the bell signaled it was time to go. The day went pretty fast. It was Jughead turn to pick up the kids. Jughead picked them up and took them home. Collin ran in a head with the keys. He was about to use them when the door opened to Betty.

“Hi mommy!”

"Hey monkey." She smiled hugging him.

Aria was holding Jughead's hand. She's such a daddy's girl.“Hey babe.” Jughead smiled. 

“Mommy.” Aria said.

"Hey princess." Betty hugged her. "Hello handsome." Betty kissed him.

"Kevy coming?" Aria asked.

“Yeah, princess.”

"Yay!"

"Fangs is coming too. I hope they'll be okay. I can't believe you convinced me to host a garden party for your birthday." Jughead said smiling.

"Daddy doesn't like parties. Me help him hide." Aria smiled.

"Shush princess, that's our secret."

"Oopsie." She giggled.

“I hate parties.” Jughead pouted.

"It's for my birthday though." Betty smiled.

"I know and I promise to be on my best behaviour."

“Good.” She kissed him.

"Ew." Aria teased.

"Don't Ew us." Jughead said tickling her. "Homework, needs to be done."

Collin and Aria went into the other room to do their homework. Once they were gone, Jughead pulled Betty in for a proper kiss."Hmmm yes." She whispered.Jughead just smiled into the kiss."Yes what ever your after yes." She teased.Jughead just laughed softly."I can't believe I'm going to be I'm going to be 30."She pouted.“But you’re as stunning as ever.” Jughead smiled."My Prince Charming." She kissed him again.Jughead wrapped his arms around her has he kissed her."Breakfast in bed tomorrow." He whispered. "You know what that means." He whispered.“Yeah.” She kissed him."God I love you." He smiled.

"Mum!" Collin shouted. "Help!"Betty kissed Jughead again before going to help Collin.He needed help with his English homework.

"It's frustrating. I don't know why I need it when I know what I want to do."Betty started to explain it to him and help him out.He finally understood it after half an hour of explaining it.Betty then went back out to Jughead.

Jughead was working on editing some photos in the living room. Betty sat beside him. As soon as the kids were done with their homework they changed into their pj's. Aria came to sat on Betty's lap whilst Collin helped his dad edit photos by putting his imput on them. It was like that for pretty much the rest of the day.

______

Now its the next morning and the kids have made Betty breakfast in bed. It was a Jones tradition for their mum. Presents and breakfast in bed.Jughead helped them make it. They then came in and woke Betty up."Happy birthday mummy!" They cheered“Happy birthday love.” Jughead smiled."Thank you." She smiled.

"I mad this for you!" Aria said.“Thanks Ari.” Betty smiled.

"I did this with dad."

“Thanks Juggie.”

"You ready for a full house." He teased laying next to her.

"I get to see Hunter." Aria smiled.“You always see Hunter, Ari.” Jughead said.

"So!"

"She likes hunter." Collin teased.

"Shut it Col!"

“It’s obvious, Ari.” Jughead teased.

"No!" She pouted. "Friends!" She huffed. 

“Whatever you say, princess.” Jughead said.

"Mummy tell daddy!" She pouted snuggling into her side. "Uncle Kevey believes me."

“Ari, let’s go work on our present for mommy.” Collin said. 

“Okay!” Aria said as she followed after Collin.

They left Betty and Jughead alone. Betty pulled Jughead in for a kiss. It was a long passionate kiss that lasted until they couldn't breath.When they pulled back from the kiss, they took a few breaths and then reconnected their lips.

They ended up have a mini make out session when they heard something smash.“We’re always interrupted.” Jughead whispered breathlessly.

"I wouldn't change it for the world though." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her again. He then got up to go see what made the noise.As they went down they found a vase smashed on the floor.

"We're sorry it was heavy with water in. We put flowers in for mummy."

“We drew you a picture too!” Aria said.

"They're perfect guys. Thank you!" She hugged them. "Let's get you ready for the party as I'll clean it up."

“No Betts, you go get ready. I’ll clean up.” Jughead smiled.

"It's okay Juggie."Jughead gave her a look telling her it’s fine. “I’ve got it.”

"Okay I understand captain." She giggled. "Come on guys let's go Steel daddy's secret chocolate." Jughead glared at her.Betty just giggled as her and the kids ran upstairs.

They came back down stairs when it was all cleaned up. They got the stuff ready for the party the night before.Jughead always got nervous about parties. He sat on the couch fidgeting. Betty came and sat on his lap. She pulled him for a hug.

"It's just our friends and family. Plus I need you to make sure Fangs okay. Kevin didn't show up at the alter."

“What? Why?”

"This happened about a year ago Juggie. You were on a work trip and no one spoke about it since." She whispered.“Are they broken up?”

"I don't know they haven't spoken in a year and you know what happened to Fangs a couple months ago." She told them.

“Yeah...” Jughead said. “So we’re on damage control?”

"It's a bughead speciality." She teased.Jughead kissed her.

A couple hours later everyone started to show up.Fangs showed up and started talking with Jughead. A few minutes later Kevin showed up.Kevin went straight up to Aria who was talking to hunter.

“Kevy!” Aria smiled."Princess!" He smiled hugging her. "Look its my Prince and Princess." He teased talking about Hunter and Aria. Aria pouted and then giggled.

Fangs looked over at them and couldn’t help but start to tear up. He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in there.Jughead followed him along with Sweet Pea. “Fangs!” Sweet Pea said. 

“Talk to us.” Jughead said. 

“I just need a moment to myself.” Fangs whispered."We're here for you." Jughead said.

“He looks... so happy.” Fangs whispered."Speak to him." Pea said.“It’s been a year... I need to get my shit together.” Fangs mumbled.

"You love him and he left you on your big day. Don't you want to know why?" Jughead asked.

“I’ve tried. He won’t talk to me. He hasn’t answered my calls.... my texts.... it’s been a fucking year.”

"Well he's here now." Pea said.

“I want him to make the move to talk to me. If he doesn’t then I know he’s done.”

Meanwhile down stairs Aria and Betty is talking to Kevin.“Fangs is here....” Betty said.

"I know." He whispered.“Are you going to talk to him?”

"I left him, I hurt him." He whispered.“You should at least tell him why.”

"I need to but I can't watch him cry I love him."

“Then why did you do it Kev? You wouldn’t even tell me.”

"I can't tell you until I tell him." He whispered.

“Then go talk to him.” Betty said. “He’s locked himself in the bathroom.” 

Just as Betty said that, Fangs came out of the bathroom, grabbed his jacket, and started to head to the door."Don't go!" Kevin whispered.

“Why would you care?” Fangs said, sounding a little more harsh than he intended. Kevin noticed Fangs’ tear stained cheeks.

"I deserve that." He said handing him a tissue out of his pocket.

Fangs didn’t grab the tissue. He just stayed there not saying anything."Come to the garden with me?"Kevin asked.

" Why should I? "

“I need to talk to you.”

“About? It’s been a year.”

"I'm sorry. I know that's not enough but please Fangy speak to me." Kevin whispered.

"I can't get hurt again. Having a bullet hit my chest hurt less." He admitted.

“Please Fangs.” 

“Fine.”

They walked out into the garden. They sat in the very same spot that started their relationship off over 6 years ago now. Fangs sat a far distance away from Kevin. He didn’t say anything.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Yeah, you've been saying that alot. Just quit the bullshit act and tell me why?"He cried

“It’s a long story.” Kevin whispered. 

“Just fucking tell me.”

"Give me a minute." Kevin whispered.

“Kevin, I want to know now.”

"You're gran wouldn't let me. She said I wasn't good enough for you. She ordered some ghoulies to take me away." He whispered.

“So you would just stop talking to me for a year? A fucking year Kevin!”

"I had too, I had ghoulies tracking my every move. If I contacted you I was a dead man." He whispered letting himself cry.

“And here you are, perfectly fine... talking to me.” Fangs said. “Some might even say you look happy.”

"Happy? I've been miserable. I only seem happy because I'm around our neice and nephews."

“Right.” Fangs mumbled.

"I should go." He whispered. "I guess you want this back." It was an engagement ring he'd got him.

“My grandmother is dead.” Fangs said. “I’ve given up Kevin.” Fangs didn’t know what else to say. He handed Kevin back the engagement ring he got him and started to walk away.

"You think I'm lying?" He asked following him.

“No. She died the week after we were supposed to get married. You gave up on me.” Fangs kept walking.

"I never gave up on you." He whispered. "I tired to see you in the hospital. I did see you but I paid the price after. I was in a hospital bed too because I had to know you were going to survive. That's because of the ghoulies." He whispered crying.

Aria ran outside to them. "Uncle Fangs! Uncle Kevy! There you are! Why sad?" She asked.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, Ari.” Fangs said. “I was just going to head home.”

"No, stay! We don't get to see you any more." She pouted.

"She's right Fangs, stay. I'll go." He whispered.

"No, you both stay. Pretty please." She pouted. "I need people to back me up. Everyone teasing me about Hunter." She crossed her hands. "Plus you're my favourite uncles."

“I’m sorry, Ari. But I really need to get home. But uncle Kevin will stay with you, okay?”

"Please uncle Fangs! It's mummy's birthday." She whispered.

"Fangs she wants you to stay,I'll go. "He whispered as he grazed his hands past his.

“I’m leaving Kevin. I’m sorry Ari. I’ll say happy birthday and apologize. I just really need to get home.”

"Fangs, I love you!" Kevin shouted after him. 

Fangs didn’t hear him and kept walking.Fangs just fell apart in Betty's arms. Veronica joined the hug too. They comforted Fangs before Fangs decided he should go. He got up, said goodbye and walked to his motorcycle.

He saw Kevin leaned up against his bike.

"Kev, just let me go!"

“I can’t Fangs!” 

“Please!”

"Is that what you really want?" He asked. "Tell me it's what you want and you will never see me again. I'll move to London." He whispered. Fangs didn’t say anything."I have to hear you say it." Kevin whispered.

“I still love you Kevin but you broke my heart!” Fangs mumbled.

"I know, I also broke my own. I understand, I'll accept the job in the UK." He whispered.

Fangs didn’t say anything. Kevin pulled Fangs into a hug and kissed him softly. Fangs kissed him back. They leaned against his bike kissing leaving everything unsaid. Their kisses got heated quickly.

"Don't go." Fangs whispered.

“Really?” 

Fangs nodded.

"What about us?" Kevin asked still kissing him. Fangs didn’t say anything and kept kissing him."Babe!" He whispered pulling away. "The kids."Kevin whispered as Collin came up to them.

" Dad wants to know if you're stay for the bqq?"

“I don’t know Collin.” Fangs said. 

“Okay. Come back inside if you are.” Collin said before he went back inside.

Fangs went to kissing Kevin again. Kevin sinking deeper into the kiss. He groaned as Fangs could feel Kevin against him. Fangs pushed Kevin against the bike as they kissed, closing the thin gap between them.

"I missed you." Kevin moaned at the contact.

“I missed you.” Fangs whispered into the kiss.

"I'm sorry for everything." Kevin teared up. Fangs could taste his salty tears in his lips.

Fangs just kept kissing him. He didn’t want to face their issues just yet. He just wanted to get lost in their kiss."Please baby speak to me! Shout at me. I deserve it." He mumbled into their kisses.

Kevin brought his hand up to where he got shot. Fangs wondered how he knew it was there the bullet entered. Fangs pulled back. Kevin just looked at him.

“I don’t want to rush back into things with you.” Fangs said.

"I understand." Kevin said as he closed his eyes willing the tears to go away.

“But I want to be friends and see how things go.”

"I don't think that's going to work." Kevin whispered.

“I want to be with you again someday Kevin but just not right now....”

"Oh... Okay." He whispered. "I was at that hospital when you were in the coma because the bullet. I couldn't leave you're side."

“Oh.” Fangs whispered.

"I spoke to you about everything. I don't know if you could hear me."

“I couldn’t.” Fangs whispered.

"Make sense." Kevin closed his eyes again. "I made Jay and Lindsy promise not to tell you."

“Tell me what?”

"That I was there."

“Oh.”

"I should get back in there." Kevin whispered holding his hands.

“Okay.” Fangs whispered.

"Come with me?"

“I’m going to head home.” He whispered.

"Home as in Chicago?"

“Yeah.” Fangs whispered.

Kevin didn't say anything just teared up. "I love you so much." He whispered walking away.

He watched fangs get onto his bike and start it up.Kevin broke down in the hall way. He couldn't help it. Aria come up to his side and hugged him.

“Don’t cry Kevy.” Aria whispered.

"Hey princess." He smiled faintly. "Do you want ice cream? I need ice-cream." He whispered as he held her hand and walked to the kitchen.

"Col teasing me! Daddy too!"

An few hours later, Kevin was starting to calm down a bit. Sweet Pea got a call and answered. “Shit.” He mumbled after a few minutes. “Okay. I’ll be right there.” Sweet Pea grabbed his jacket right away and headed to the door. 

“What happened?” Jughead said. 

“It’s Fangs. I need to go.”

"I'm coming." Kevin said.

“You don’t even know what’s going on Kevin. Stay here. I’ll go take care of this and if it’s bad then I’ll let you know.”

"No I don't care! I'm going, I was there for the whole month when he was in a coma. I love him I'm going with you."

Pea tried to change Kevin's mind but he couldn't change it. Kevin get in Peas truck as he began to drive them.When they pulled up at the hospital, Kevin felt his heart drop.

“What happened to him?” Kevin said, trying to keep it together. 

“Car accident.” Sweet Pea said. “Someone hit his bike in their truck.”

"Why is it always him?" He cried.

Kevin went up to the desk. "Hello can you tell me where Mr Forgarty is?" Kevin asked.

"I can't only family sir."

"Please I am family. He's my fiancé." Kevin showed her the ring.

"Room 3b."

"Thank you so much."

Kevin walked down the hall to his room. He opened it up to see Fangs unconscious on the bed. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms and his torso was wrapped in a thick layer of bandages.

Kevin carefully leaned on the bed and wrapped him up in his embrace. "Wake up Fangs." He whispered. "Please, baby." He kissed his lips.

Fangs stayed unconscious and didn’t move."Please, I can't lose you again." He cried.

Kevin felt slightly relieved when he heard soft breathing coming from Fangs."That's it,"He whispered." Now open you're eyes. "Fangs still didn’t move."Please, I need to see those gorgeous eyes." Kevin sobbed as Pea entered.

“I just spoke to the doctor. He said they don’t think he’s going to wake up anytime soon.” Sweet Pea whispered.

"No.... No, no. He has to!" He whispered. "Fangs baby if you can hear me, I'm here. I'm here for you. Open up those angel eyes."

“He has brain damage. And his bike is totaled. The person in the truck slammed right into the the side of him and he went flying backwards. He wasn’t wearing his helmet.”

"Please Pea, stop! I can't lose him." Kevin cried."Open up those angel eyes Fangs. Don't die on me!"

“They don’t think he’s going to die. The worst they think will happen is him becoming paralyzed.” Sweet Pea whispered, trying not to cry.

"Prove them wrong baby." He whispered. "Let me see those angel eyes." He cried.

Fangs started to blink.Sweet Pea came over and sat down by Kevin. 

“Come on Fangs.” Sweet Pea said. 

Fangs opened his eyes halfway before closing them again and keeping them closed."Oh... Only... Yo.. You... Wo... Would... Qu... Quote a... Musical... In... A crisis." Fangs whispered.

Fangs started to wheeze. He closed his eyes."Stay with us baby." Kevin whispered.

Fangs kept wheezing. 

“God dammit Fangs. You’re an idiot. You shouldn’t have said anything.”Sweet Pea said.

The doctors came in and put an oxygen mask on him to help the wheezing. After a little while Fangs breathing started to go back to how it was when they first arrived. It was slightly uneven.

"I love you Fangs." Kevin whispered. Fangs didn’t say anything."I'll let you two have a minute." Kevin said carefully getting off the bed.

Half an hour later, Sweet pea came back into the waiting room. “Go see him. But the only thing is... he hasn’t said a word.” Sweet Pea told Kevin.

"Okay." Kevin whispered.

Kevin hugged Pea before heading back into the room. Only this time he sat in the chair Pea was previously in. The only noise in the room was Fangs’ faint breathing and the ticking of the clock.

"I never should have let you go."Fangs’ breathing started to become shaky but better than it was."This is my fault. Its my fault again." He whispered.

Fangs slightly shook his head."I put you in here again because you were too busy trying not to think about me. You lost focus."Fangs slightly moved his arm closer to Kevin. Kevin noticed and held his hand.Fangs slightly opened his eyes."There's those angel eyes." He whispered kissing his hand.

Fangs slightly winced at Kevin moving his arm."Sorry."Fangs just nodded slightly."I should get Pea. You don't want me here." Kevin nervously whispered.

Fangs held his hand as tight as he could. His grip wasn’t that strong due to the pain. 

“I.... It..... h....hur....hurts.....Kev.”

"I know. I wish it was me and not you baby." He whispered.

"I'm... No... Not your.... Ba... Baby."

Kevin just nodded. He went to get the doctor so they could increase his pain meds. They increased them so the pain wouldn't be as bad. Kevin turned out the lights too.

Kevin walked back into the room and sat down."Thanks." Fangs whispered. Kevin just nodded."Come here." He whispered. Kevin moved closer to him."I lied, I could hear you." He whispered.

“Why would you lie?” 

“Sc... Scared.I..... I..... I’m s-sorry.” He added.

"It's okay." Kevin whispered."I'm glad you didn't die on me."Fangs nodded."Just get better, okay. My Fangy needs to get strong. He has a city to protect."

“I....I....l-love... you.”

Kevin smiled. "I love you." He carefully laid next to him.Fangs gently rested his arm on Kevin’s chest.Kevin played with his hair.Fangs felt too weak to move."It's okay don't move." Kevin kissed him. "Tell me something to keep your mind off the pain." 

“I... I want... to get... married.”

"You do?" He smiled.

“Y-Yeah.”

"Even after everything I did?"

“I...love you.”

"But I hurt you." He whispered.

"Yo... You... Were Fo... Forced. I... forgive... y-you.” He added. Kevin started crying.“Don’t... cry.”

"I can't help it. I thought I'd lost you." He whispered. Fangs just leaned over slightly and kissed him."I was so ready to marry you but then I got hit over the head."Fangs just hugged him."I woke up tired up." He whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Fangs whispered.

"It's not your fault." Kevin said.

“I feel... bad.”

"Why?" Kevin asked placing circles to his palms.

“Because..... they ruined.... our wedding...”

"They?"

“You.... said.... the goulies.... and... my grandmother.”

"I'm just checking. You did hit your head." He whispered.

Kevin moved him self off the bed and knelt on to the floor. He got the engagement ring that was in a bag on the side of the cupboard.

"Fangs Forgarty, you're my angel eyes. My Dani to my sandi. I'm your pink lady to your serpents. The past 5 years have been a dream. We were finally going to tie the knot after what it felt like a life time. Will you please try to marry me again?"

Fangs just nodded. He managed to smile too. He felt weak but he was so happy.Kevin slid the ring back on his finger.Fangs just smiled.

_______

Meanwhile, back at the party. Betty and Jughead was sat in the garden along with Veronica and Archie watching their kids.Jughead held Betty close to him.

"Happy birthday baby." He whispered. Betty leaned up and kissed him.

"Look at our boy." Veronica smiled. "He's such a gentleman."

Betty got a message from Kevin.

K: Fangs seems to be doing good. He's just sleeping atm. We're getting married. I finally explained everything. X

B: good for you guys :)

K: maid of honour? I was forced to not marry him. His grandmother and the ghoulies kidnapped me. They followed my every moment for a year. That's why I was in hospital for a week. I paid the price for checking up on him when he was in a coma.

B: that’s terrible. I’m so sorry you guys had to go through that Kev.

K: I'm with him now. That's all that matters. X you ignored my question. Maid of honour?

B: I’d love to!K: Perfect. Ari is obviously a flower girl. Happy birthday B x

Betty put her phone away and snuggled deeper into Jughead side. Jughead held her closer.“I love you so much.” Jughead whispered. Collin was using Jughead's old camera. He was going around taking a picture of things. He captured that moment between his parents.

"Look dad!"

“Good shot, buddy.” Jughead smiled."I learnt from the best." He smiled. Jughead just smiled."Hunter just kissed Aria." Colli' teased.“Really?” Betty smiled."Yeah." Collin teased.

"Ari and hunter sitting in a tree." Jughead sang as Aria came up to them.“Stop it daddy!” 

“No boys Ari, you know the rules.” Jughead teased.

"What! I know." She pouted.

Hunter came running over to them."Ari." He smiled.She just smiled at him. 

Jughead was trying to bite back laughter."Play with me."

“Okay.” Aria smiled.Jughead burst out laughing along with Archie.

"Stop it Juggie." Betty smiled. “It’s funny though.” Jughead said. 

“It’s not funny it’s cute!” Veronica said."It's funny babe." Archie said.

Aria and Hunter were up in the tree house. "You kissed me!"She whispered.

“Yeah.” Hunter said.

"Why?" She asked. 

"I'm not allowed a boyfriend. I'm too young. I'm not allowed one till 16."

“I like you.” Hunter smiled.

"I can't have boyfriends." She whispered.

“Okay.” Hunter’s smile faded.

"Sorry." She whispered. "When I'm older though." She hugged him. Hunter nodded.

Hunter came out the tree house a d went to Veronica with a tear in his eye.“Hunter what happened?” Veronica said sadly, picking him up.

"Ari doesn't like me." He whispered.“Aw, buddy, don’t cry. You’re very young anyways. You’ll have many other chances to get a girlfriend.” Veronica hugged him.

"I like her."

“I know, buddy. Just give it some time.” Veronica said.

"Hannah likes me."

“There, you have something to look forward to.” Archie said. 

“Don’t be stupid like your daddy. If you really like Ari, wait for her. But if you like this Hannah girl, then don’t go for her right away. Give that some time as well.” Veronica hugged him.

"Hannah pretty. Ari stunning and kind."

“Then wait for Ari.” Veronica smiled.

"Okay." He whispered as he went to play with Collin.

"Look what your daughter did." Veronica pouted.

“She’s not allowed to have a boyfriend yet.” Jughead said.

"She's listened."Archie said.

" She's a good girl. "Betty smiled.

“She reminds me of you at that age, Betty.” Archie said. 

“Yeah.” Jughead agreed.

"No!" Betty said.

“She really does, Betts.” Jughead said. “And I hate to say it.... but.... Hunter reminds me of Archie.”

"That's a given but I still stand by my first statement. No, if anything they're a mixture of us all."

“I don’t know, Ari acts just like you.” Jughead said to Betty."She acts like you too babe."

“Not that much.”

"That's a lie." Betty said.Jughead just shrugged."Daddy's stupid rules made me hurt Hunter!"Aria pouted and sat on her mum's lap.

“They’re both of our rules.”

"No!" She angrily said.“Princess, you’re 6 years old. You’re not ready for a boyfriend.” Jughead said.

"So! I hurt someone I care about."

“Don’t be mad Ari. You can have a boyfriend someday.”

"I don't care about boyfriends. I care I hurt him."

“Then apologize. He understands you can’t have a boyfriend. He just doesn’t think you like him back.” Betty said.

"I did apologise. He doesn't want to speak to me."

“It’ll take time Ari.” Betty hugged her."Boys are stupid!" She mumbled.

“They are stupid. Especially daddy.” Betty teased.

"Agreed." She whispered.

"Hey princess!"

“It’s true Juggie.” Betty kissed his cheek.

He just pouted."You know we love you." She smiled.

Gladys came to sit down with them. "Granny!"She smiled.

“Hi princess.” Gladys smiled.

"I like your jacket. Daddy and mummy have one I want one." Ari smiled.

"You won't be able to get one Ari till we're old enough." Collin said.

“I don’t know if you want to get one Col. Initiation is bad.” Jughead said.

"But their family dad." Jughead smiled. “Yeah, they are.”

"Can't mum cuff us and we're in?" He asked.

“Nope. That’s not how it works. Only me and grandpa can use the cuffs. Even if you used the cuff, you’d still have to go through initiation.”

"Haven't you changed the laws?"“

Nope. We’re in the process of changing some but not cuffing laws.”

"Okay." Collin said. Collin sat next to Jughead. Jughead flipped through the photos Collin took.“These are really good Col.” Jughead smiled.

"Thanks Dad. Which is your favourite?" He asked.

"The ones of your mother and sister."

“Maybe you can come work with me some days. You’re getting really good at this.” Jughead added with a smile.

"I'm going to own it after you. I don't know what you're thinking." Collin teased.

"He's exactly like Col." Bella said.

“He is.” Jughead smiled.

"Who's this Col?"

“A friend of ours. He passed away when we were in college. You were named after him.”

"Cool."Jughead just smiled faintly."Is there any girls you have your eye on?" Lucas asked Collin.

"Bro stop it. Go tease Ari about that."

"Not happening little brother."

“No.” Collin lied.

"You lier." Lucas smiled.

"Just because you had Callum." He shot back.

“It still shocks me that Col is only seven but he acts like and adult.” Veronica teased.

"He has bughead for parents." Archie teased.

“Yep.” Veronica said.

"Remember we don't speak of his name." Lucas said.

"Lucas come help me edit these photos." Collin said. He needed an excuse to get him alone.

“Lucas you’re going to have to face it at some point.” Jughead said.

"No he cheated."

“He asked me for permission to marry you.” Jughead said.

"Well he cheated. I walked in on it."

“Come help me edit.” Collin said, tugging on Lucas’ arm.“Okay.” Lucas said.They went to Jughead home offices down stairs.“Did you talk to Callum about it?” Collin asked.

“No.” Lucas whispered.

"Why?"

“He really hurt me.” Lucas whispered.

"I know but you loved him. You should at least get an apology."Lucas just shrugged. "Anyway there's this boy." Collin whispered.

“Oh yeah?”

"He likes me." Collin admitted.

“And how do you feel about this?”

"I don't know. I mean he's cute."

“But you don’t know if you like him... that way?”

"Yeah. And especially considering Callum hurt you... I don't want to get hurt like that."

“Understandable. You’re seven, Col. You don’t have to have all of this figured out. I know you’re way smarter than a normal seven year old but that doesn’t mean you have to grow up right away.” Lucas said.

"I know, you should take your own advice. You don't have to have all this figured out but you do need answers." Collin told him. Lucas just nodded."So you should, message him."

“I will. Now go play with Ari and Hunter and just be a kid. Don’t grow up quickly like I did. I’ve got this covered.” Lucas hugged him.

"You promised to help me edit the photos I took."

“We’ll do that later. Go have fun.”

"You stopping tonight?" Collin asked.

"Yes you have to share your room."

"Okay." He smiled as he went to find them.Lucas pulled out his phone to text Callum. 

L: Hey. We need to talk.

C: I missed you x

L: missed me? You cheated.

C: still as stubborn as ever, yes I miss you.

L: stop acting like you care. You hurt me!

C: I care! I'm sorry she meant nothing.

L: you still cheated, asshole.

C: meet me tomorrow are old date place.

L: no I need answers. Now.

C: meet me tomorrow

L: meet me now.

C: 1pm

C: I can't do today.

L: please Callum.

C: I'm on a shoot luca bear x

L: Please Callum. I need to know now.

C: meet me tomorrow at 1pm I'll bring food.

Lucas gave up and threw his phone on the couch. He went back to his family. It was getting late when everyone started to filter home. It just left Betty, Jughead and the kids.

Betty was sitting outside on the porch swing as she watched her kids star gave. All laying snuggled up together underneath a blanket. Jughead came and hugged her giving her, her tea.“Thanks babe.” She smiled. 

Jughead just smiled."Look at them." Betty smiled.

Jughead had brought his camera up and took a photo of his children. Happy with the shot he put his camera down and hugged Betty.“I love you and our little family.” Jughead kissed her.

"Me too. I still can't believe Lucas calls us mum and dad." She whispered.“I know.” Jughead smiled.

"We should join them, right?" Betty asked.

“Let’s let them have their moment. And we can have our own.” He hugged her.

"Okay."She pouted as he kissed her.

Jughead snuggled in to her side kissing her. Betty sank into the kiss moaning slightly. She pulled away smiling as she looked up at the sky as Jughead pointed out the big dipper. He did that when they were kids even though she knew them, she pretended she didn't so she could see that smile on his face.

Betty smiles as she leans her head on her husband shoulder. She looks at her kids then back up to the stars. A shooting star shot by them. She didn't make a shooting star wish or a birthday wish as she had everything she ever wanted right there.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucas nervously got ready to go see Callum. He didn’t know what to expect. The only thing He was expecting was to get hurt. He was used to it. But that’s just how things are for him.

He's so thankful and grateful for Betty and Jughead. To him they were his real parents. It didn't matter that they didn't birth him. They gave him the love a real family has. They gave him amazing siblings too.

The hurt never got easier though. So when the wins come around he clutches them. He doesn't let go. He was on his way to his and Callum’s old date spot. He was nervous and felt horrible.

He started to have a panic att so he rung Betty. "Mum... I'm... Having... An.. Anxiety attack." He whispered struggling to breath.

"It's okay honey. Focus on my voice. You're on a beach somewhere tropical. You're exploring the island with your camera. You heave the calming waves of the ocean. The sand beneath your feet. The sun hitting your skin."

Lucas started to breathe through it. He stayed on the phone with Betty for five more minutes before he started to feel calm. 

“Thanks mom.” He whispered.

"No problem honey. Message me when your done or if you feel like that whilst talking."

“Okay.” Lucas said. “Bye.”

“Bye honey.” 

Lucas spotted Callum. He slowly made his way over to him.Callum was sat down with a picnic. When Lucas glanced down it was all of his favourite things. He smiled faintly but quickly shook it away.

"Hey." Lucas whispered.

“Hey.” Callum smiled. 

Lucas sat down. He kept a distance between him and Callum."Tell me why Cal?" He whispered.

“Can’t we just make small talk first?” 

“Please!”

"I've missed you."

"You've said that Callum. Just tell me why? Please!"

“I don’t know.... it just happened.”

“Callum. I know you’re lying. Tell me everything.”

"I was drunk Lu." He whispered.

“You still did it, Cal. Since when do you drink?”

"I know and I regret it so much. I know how you don't like alcohol." Callum said.

"Since when did you start drinking?"He asked again.

“Right before we started dating.” 

“You told me you didn’t drink.”

"I lied, I'm sorry. College was hard I needed a realise."

“You lied to me!” Lucas said. “You could’ve just told me the truth!”

"You hate people that drink."

"No I hate liars and abusive alcoholics!" He shouted as he stood up.“I would’ve understood and helped you! But instead you lied!”He added.

"I'm sorry." He stood up hold his hand.

"I was ashamed." He whispered as he leaned up and kissed him.Lucas pulled back. “Stop.” He whispered."Sorry." He whispered.

"Goodbye Callum."

Lucas walked away in tears. He decided to go to the photography gallery he loves. He just needed to get away. Callum followed after him. He didn’t want to give up. But he kept his distance.

Lucas went up to the newest piece of photography work. He recognised that picture before.He looked over it to find a signature. It looks familiar.He looked closer to find Callum's signature. He then took another look at the photograph.

He remembers that day. He took him down to the beach. He wanted more photos for his pride collection. Lucas was stood in the middle on the sea. Callum edited as his heart was the pride flag bleeding into the ocean making it rainbow coloured.

Lucas ran his hand gently over the photo. He couldn’t help the tears the rolled down his cheeks. They had so many good memories but Lucas didn’t think he could forgive Callum."That's my favourite." Callum whispered.

Lucas didn’t say anything.Callum wiped his tears away.“Cal, I don’t think I can forgive you. You’ve hurt me more than you know.” Lucas whispered. “The problem is.... I still love you.”

"I know love and I love you too. They said I could only pick one photo to fill up this spot. I knew which one straight away. I knew you see it and know I care."

“You hurt me.” Lucas whispered.

"I know."

“I thought that you were the only one for me.... you broke me, Cal.”

"I'm sorry." He hugged him.

“Sorry isn’t enough.” Lucas said, pulling back.

"I know." He whispered. "I guess this is goodbye?"

“I don’t know.” Lucas whispered.

"Luc, baby... Look at me." Lucas looked up at him. "You deserve better. I'll see you around."

Lucas started to cry more.vLucas grabbed his hand not wanting to let go.“Don’t go Cal.”

"But you don't want me here." He said.“I don’t know what I want.”

"Look I messed up. I know that was bad. But you forgot before we happened I was the ladies man."

“I know that but this was when we were together.”

"You were my first. I was scared and still figuring things out. I got cold feet and needed a sense of familiarity." Callum admitted.

Lucas just looked down at the floor, he couldn’t stop tears from rolling down his cheeks.Callum wiped the tears away from his face. He just held him."My mum gave me hell already." He whispered.

“If you don’t have things figured out then I don’t think I can be with you. I need to be good enough and I don’t think I can be that for you.” Lucas whispered.

"I have things figured out."

“You do?”

"Yes."

“And what did you figure out?” Lucas whispered.

"That I don't want to throw away 6 years of memories for a drunken night."

“Will you try and make up for it?”

"Of course. This was just step 1."He pointed to the picture.

“How will you make up for it?”

"By taking you to Paris to see my collection there. Also if you let me." He kissed his neck. "In the bedroom."Lucas wrapped his arms around Callum, letting him kiss his neck."I missed you. Do you believe me now?" He whispered. Lucas nodded and leaned up to kiss him.Callum sank deeper into the kiss.

"I have a shoot tomorrow." He smiled.

“Can I come with you?”

"Aren't you working too?" He teased.

“I’d rather be with you.” He whispered."But you have work too." He smiled faintly. "I have another photographer on my shoot."

"Me too."

"It might be you." He joked.

“God, I hope.” Lucas whispered, running his hand over Callum’s chest. “Then we could sneak off and have some fun.” He whispered against his ear.

"You little minx." He teased."You should check your emails. I haven't had a chance to open mine yet. I was."Lucas pulled out his phone and started to check through his emails.

Dear Mr Jones,

We would like to inform you that you will be working with Mr Harris on this upcoming project for vougue.

Lucas showed the email to Callum.Callum smiled showing him a matching email.“So, we will get to have our fun tomorrow.” Lucas teased.

"Yes and I get to see you be jealous." Callum teased back. "God I love you." He added.“I love you so much Cal.” Lucas kissed him passionately.They continued kissing until Callum pulled away. "Come back home." He whispered.

“I will.” Lucas whispered.

"Good tigga misses you." He whispered into a kiss.

Tigga was their pug.“I missed him too.” Lucas whispered in between kisses.

"We're going to get kicked out for making out." Callum whispered.

“Then let’s go home.” Lucas whispered, kissing his neck.

"Okay." He smiled kissing him again before taking his hand.

Lucas quickly messaged Betty.

L: We've sorted it out. It's going to take me awhile to properly trust him again but I love him.

B: I'm so proud of you honey. Your doing the right thing for you x.

______

Meanwhile at the hospital, neither Kevin or Pea has slept. Pea just needs a friend. He decided to message the only person who knows how to make him feel better.

P: I'm scared Ronnie. What if I lose him? He's my best friend.

V: what are the doctors saying?

P: not much. Where are you? I need a friend.

V: I’m at lunch with Archie and Hunter. I’ll be there in 20 minutes, okay?

P: Thank you x

V: it’s no problem at all :)

Veronica was there in 10 minutes. Hunter was with Archie on their way to his play date. Veronica found Pea in the entrance of the hospital.

They walked over to each other and pulled each other in for a hug.Pea didn't cry often but he fell apart in her hands.

“Hey.... Hey.... it’s okay.” Veronica whispered. “He’s still breathing....”

"He could be in a wheelchair, that would effect his work." 

“I know, Pea. But at least he would be alive.”

"He flatlined last night." He whispered starting to have an anxiety attack. Veronica ran her hand through his hair, massaging gently. It used to always keep him calm."I can't lose him or I lose everyone."

“You’re not alone Pea. Not even close. You have Jughead, the serpents, Sarah? Are you still with her? But you have me.”

"I lost you 6 years ago. She broke up with me 6 years ago. She was using me to get to the top of the serpents. I lost the only women I have ever loved to Archie fucking Andrews. I'm just glad your not married or engaged yet." He whispered.

“We’re still friends Pea.”

"I shouldn't have messaged. You were with your family." He walked up away from her. "That could have been me." He whispered.

“Pea! We’re friends! I can’t lose you from my life!”

"I can't Ronnie. It hurts too much. It's too much pain and now I'm losing my best friend." He cried.

“Pea, it’s been years. Please! I can’t lose you!” Veronica cried.

"Years that I have been avoiding you because it hurts Ronnie." He whispered crying.

“It was mutual Pea. We agreed to break up.”

"I know." He whispered walking away.“Don’t go.” She whispered.

"Why?" He whispered. "If I don't go I will kiss you."

“I don’t want to lose you, Pea.” She whispered."Veronica I don't know what to do. My friend is in there and I'm out here. Kevin is in there with his fiance."

“Then go in and see him, Pea. I’ll wait out here. I’m here for you, Sweet Pea. I’m not going anywhere.”

"Come with me." He shacked.

“Okay.” Veronica whispered walking over to him.

Sweet Pea wanted to hold her hand. He went to go grab it but stopped himself. Veronica noticed it.Veronica reached over and grabbed his hand. She didn’t think anything of it, it was just her instinct.

He squeezed her hand and smiled faintly. They both then went to sit down. Kevin mouthed something to Veronica. 'What's going on? Hands.'Veronica just looked down at their hands but said nothing.

"We'll give you a moment." Kevin said.

"Ron?"He whispered.

" It's okay Pea. I'll be back. "

Kevin and Veronica went to the hospital garden.“What’s with the hands?” Kevin asked. 

“I’m comforting him.”

"Comforting?" He questioned.

“He’s terrified of losing Fangs. He thinks he’ll be all alone after.”

"He's his brother. But you looked happy holding his hand." Kevin whispered.“Kev, I have a family with Arch. Pea’s a friend..” She said.

"Sure." Kevin smiled.

“I’m happy with Arch, okay?” Veronica said. “I just feel bad. I don’t Pea is over me.”

"You think? He's been avoiding all the meet ups. You may be happy but when you broke up he was a mess. I was visiting my dad and found him drinking by the river."

“I feel terrible, Kev.”

"Come here."He hugged her." It's been hard on him. Fangs told me when we would message. "

“I feel terrible.” She cried. “I’m happy with Arch. We have a son. I don’t want Hunter to have a broken home. Pea deserves better than me. I just want him to be happy.”

"You had a son whilst with Pea. Hunter won't have a broken home. You love him that's enough." Kevin said.

“But I love Archie and I want to be with him. I don’t want to ruin that with the fact that part of me isn’t over Pea.”

"Answer this like your speaking to a therapy puppy. What do you really feel about Pea? If Archie and Hunter wasn't here."

“If Arch and Hunter weren’t in my life I would’ve ended up with Pea. But they are. That changes everything. I love them so much.”

"If Archie was in the picture?" Kevin asked.“I’m happy with Archie. If he wasn’t here I would be with Pea. But Archie is here. What I have with him is something I would never give up.”

"That's bullshit! He's still the same Archie that cheated. Only now he's doing it with other mums."

“What?” Veronica burst into tears.

"He's not changed V. When I picked up Hunter the last time I was here, I saw him in one of the mums cars."

“No.... no.... please no...” Veronica whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks."I'm sorry V." He pulled her in for a hug. 

"Should I get Pea?" Kevin asked.“He’s with Fangs.... it’s okay....” Veronica whispered. “What am I going to do, Kev?” She cried. “I was so happy....”

"I know honey."

Kevin decided he should go take her back in the room. He needed to be with Fangs. Sweet Pea saw her all tear stained cheeks and watery eyes and pulls her in a hug no questions asked.

"Thank you for staying." He whispered.She just nodded."Are you okay?" He whispered.

She shook her head as more tears ran down her cheeks."Let's get some coffee." He whispered.

She nodded and held his hand. They ended up going to the cafe across the street.She was speechless. She couldn’t stop crying. He ended sitting on the same side if her pulling her in for a hug. He placed circles along her palms.

“He....He.... cheated....” She cried.

"Again? I'm going to kill that bastard!"

“Kev, saw h-him.... I trusted him. I love him. We have a son together.... I can’t do this Pea..... I can’t go through this again....” She cried.

"I'm here for you, like your here for me. Hunter is so lucky to have a mother like you. Archie is so fucking stupid. He won the lottery with you. You're one in a million. A sexy, gorgeous, stunning, smart and kind woman." He whispered into her hair.

Veronica just cried, holding him close."He's stupid Ronnie. You can stay with me tonight?"

“Okay.” She whispered. “Oh my god.... Pea! I’m going to have to fight for custody of Hunter.” She cried even more. “He loves Arch. He’s such a daddy’s boy.”  
"No your not. Archie won't get him, you will. He's a mummy's boy really. You just don't see it." Pea wiped her tears away. "Don't cry because of that idiot baby."

“I trusted him, Pea. I love him.” She cried.

"I know." He kissed her head.

Veronica just hugged him, not wanting to let go."Do you have to pick up Hunter form his play date?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Can I come with? I don't want to leave you."Veronica just nodded."Speak to me Ronnie." He whispered. "Tell me something good."

She shook her head."Please then I'll tell you something good in return." He whispered.She just shook her head as she cried.

"I'm moving to New York. My company is expanding." He smiled faintly.Veronica just smiled faintly even though she kept crying."I got an apartment already. I have my stuff in it. I'm going to be here for you like I should have been before. Then this wouldn't have happened." He whispered.

Veronica just nodded.

"Tell me something hunter did?" He asked

“He kissed Aria.” Veronica whispered with a faint smile.

"Aww, I bet Jug wasn't happy." He smiled.

“He wasn’t. But Ari listens to him.”

"She's a good girl. I bet she got angry at Jug." He smiled seeing her smile. 

She nodded, smiling faintly."What else happened?" He asked.

“Hunter was really sad.” Veronica whispered."Oh, he's so young though." Pea smiled.

“I know, that’s what I told him.” Veronica whispered, faintly smiling.

"Because you're a phenomenonal mum. I bet they'll be playing at school tomorrow."Veronica just smiled faintly, looking up at him."What?" He asked faintly smiling.

Veronica grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so she could kiss him. Pea smiled and kissed her back. Veronica pulled back from the kiss and hugged him.

"Still using that same chocolate lip balm?" He teased slightly.

She nodded.

"I can taste it." He smiled.

"Archie doesn't like it." She mumbled.“But it’s my favorite. It tastes good.” She added in a whisper.

"Archie's a fool. I've always liked it. But your lips are addicting without it."

Veronica took his hand and started walking them to the parking lot. 

“What are we doing, Ronnie?” 

Veronica said nothing as they walked over to her car. Veronica opened up the backseat and told Sweet Pea to get in. He sat down and Veronica got in after him, moving to straddle his lap. She then kissed him passionately.

"Ronnie, not here." He whispered into the kiss. "You deserve a bed and somewhere nobody can see in."

“I need you Pea. Please. Help me forget.” She kissed him.

"My flat isn't too far from here." He smiled. "But haven't you got to pick up Hunter?"

"I do, but I need you Pea."

"Let's pick him up drop him off with Archie and say you're working late on some designs so your sleeping at work."

“Okay.” Veronica whispered.

"Are you sure though?" He asked not wanting her to regret this.

“I need you. I’m sure.” She whispered as she moved to kiss his neck.

"I missed you." He whispered teasingly touching her thigh.

“I missed you too, Pea.”

"Really?"

“Yes.” She whispered against his neck as she continued to kiss it. She then teasingly licked his serpent tattoo that was on his neck.

"Ronnie, baby you know that drives me insane." He moaned. "Let's go pick up Hunter, fast!"

“Okay.” She whispered as she made no effort to get off his lap. She slowly started to move her hips.

"Baby,not here. I want to take my time with you." He smiled as he paced his hands on her hips.

She just nodded and kissed him.She reluctantly got off his lap pouting. Pea intertwined their hands as she began to drive.They went to go pick up Hunter. 

“Mommy!” Hunter smiled when he saw her. 

“Hey buddy!” She picked him up and hugged him.

“I have to go back to work, bug, so I’m going to drop you off at home with daddy, okay?”

"Okay." He smiled."Pea!" He hugged him. "Miss you so much! I can ride a bike now. Mummy taught me."

“Really, buddy? That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you.” Pea smiled.

"Yep also mummy taught me some Spanish." He smiled.

“I missed you.” Pea smiled.

"I missed you too." Hunter said. "Te amo Pea, el mejor tío de todos!" He added.

“Yo tambien te amo, Hunter.” Pea smiled.

"Since when did you learn Spanish?" Veronica asked smiling. "It's hot by the way" She whispered.

"Mummy can Pea stay for dinner?"

"you'll be certainly eating mummy out tonight." She whispered in Peas ear. "Mummy has to work late but another time." She told Hunter.

“Okay.” Hunter said.

Pea sat in the back with Hunter playing my side. It's a game Aria and Hunter mage up when they were 5. They dropped Hunter off at home with Archie before they drove to Sweet Pea’s place. They parked in the garage before making their way to an elevator.

They got to the floor Sweet Pea’s apartment was. He took her hand and led her down the hall to his. He then unlocked the door."Are you sure?" He asked again.

“I’m sure.” She said seductively as she walked into his apartment, pulling her top off as she went.Pea locked the apartment door and quickly followed her.He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist."I've missed your legs wrapped around me." He smiled as he teasingly touched her leg.

Veronica smirked and wrapped her legs tighter around him."What do you want Ronnie?" He asked.

“You. All of you.” She kissed him.

"where?" He kissed her kneck. "Can I leave hickies?"

“Only on my neck. It’s easy to cover up.” She tilted her neck, giving him better access.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get into trouble."

“I’m going to end things with him.” She whispered.

"I still don't want him to hurt you because we had fun." He whispered as he lied her down on his bed.

He took his top of taking of her skirt.“We’ll see how it goes, Pea.”

"What do you mean baby?" He asked kissing her breasts.“We’ll see how he reacts to me confronting him.” She moaned.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He whispered as he spread kisses all the way down to her pelvis bone where he licked her. "You promised I could eat mummy out." He teased.

"I did, didn't I. Give me want I want." She whispered as he removed her pants.He slowly removed them, teasing her. 

“Stop teasing. Please, Pea.” She moaned.

"But it's fun baby." He pouted.

"So is having your face in my pussy."

He smirked and pulled them off.He spread her legs wide and placed his face in between her thighs as he teasingly licked her walls.

“Mmmm.... babe.” She moaned.

"Yes." He whispered. She could feed the vibrations from his voice.

He changed up the paste and the direction of his licks.“I love you.” She moaned.

"Really?" He asked not stopping the licks.

He changed the amount of pressure of the licks. Then the speed. He decided to teasingly flick her clit making her climax without warning. He licked every last drop of her up before kissing her.

“I never stopped loving you, Pea.” She whispered, breathlessly.

"Because I never stopped loving you."Veronica managed to turn him so he was laying on his back on the bed. “Let me return the favor.” She teased, unbuckling his belt.

"No baby I want to fuck your mouth." He whispered.

“That’s what I had in mind, baby.” She whispered seductively as she took off his pants. She then laid back on the bed and opened her mouth wide. 

He moved closer to her and she sucked him into her mouth, pulling deep. He could feel the back of her throat with his dick. She really could take him all. One of the first girls who could ever do that. She sucked at his long big length using her hand to help him get off. It wasn't long before he came in her mouth deep throating her. Veronica swalled it with a smirk then kissed him.

“You’re naughty.” He teased. 

“Maybe.” She smirked as she reached her hand down and wrapped it around him again. She slowly moved her hand to get him hard again. Once he was, She straddled his lap and slid down onto him.

She slowly started to rotate her hips causing him to moan. His hands automatically went to her hips. He began to thrust up into her. She quickened her paste.

They moved together for a couple more minutes before Veronica quickly hit her climax without warning. Sweet Pea quickly followed after. She then collapsed on top of him, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"That was the best sex I've had in years."

“Same for me.” Veronica said. “Archie doesn’t really please me anymore. He kind of just takes for himself.” She mumbled. “Have you had sex with anyone since we broke up?”

"No." He whispered.

“Really? That’s shocking. You’re a literal sex god. Plus, look at you... you’re so fucking handsome.” She ran her hands through his hair.

"Yeah well I didn't feel like fucking anyone. I had my hands and erotic writing"Veronica laughed softly."We didn't use a condom." He whispered.

“I’m on the pill.”

"Oh okay."

Veronica got off of him, wincing at the drag of their skin. She then cuddled up next to him and kissed his cheek."Do you have to go home?" He asked.

“Not yet.”

"Good. I want to lay here with you." He smiled. "Hunter called me the best uncle today."

“Yeah, I know.” Veronica smiled.

"I missed him." He admitted.

“I know you did.” Veronica said. “But you moved here. You’ll see us all the time. You’re officially stuck with us.”

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He kissed her.

Veronica smiled into the kiss.She suddenly got a call from Archie. She groaned answering it. "Hello?" She said.

“Hey babe. You working?”

“Yeah. I only have a second to talk. What’s up?”

"Hunter misses you." He said.

“I’ll be home soon.” Veronica said.

"Can you come home now? I've got a work thing remember."

"Funny B, didn't say anything about it." Veronica said as Pea kissed her head.

“Yeah.... um.... she probably forgot to.”

"Where is it? Who's going to be there? What time will you be home?" She fired so many questions at him.

“Woah babe, one question at a time. It’s at the school. All of the teachers are going to be there. I’ll be home late.”

"How late? Its late now, I should now. Why is it going to happen at like 8pm. School dances start at 6 and its a Sunday." She told him.

“I don’t know, baby. I don’t make the rules.” 

“Kevin saw you.” Veronica whispered. 

“Saw me... what?” Archie said.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be home soon."

“Okay. Love you.” Archie said.Veronica just ended the call throwing her phone on to the carpet. She then wrapped her arms around Sweet Pea and cuddled close to him."I have to go." She pouted.

“Okay.” He pouted.

"I don't want to." She kissed his pout. "But my little boy is waiting for me at home. You can come if you want? I can lie to Archie saying I bumped into you."

“No, it’s okay. I don’t want him to suspect anything and get upset with you. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

"Okay." She pouted putting her shirt on.Sweet pea got up and pulled his boxers back on."I d want to go."

“I wish you could stay tonight. I don’t want you to go.” Sweet Pea walked over to her and kissed her.

"You could come to mine. I promise Arch won't get suspicious."

“I don’t want to risk it.”

"Walk me to my car?" She asked

“Okay.” He said. He put his jeans on and reached for his shirt."You know you could leave that off." She whispered.Sweet Pea smirked and put it back down on the bed."Better." She smiled.

He walked back over to her and held her hand with a smile on his face.She gladly took her hand and started to head to her car.Once they stood outside her car, Sweet Pea pulled her in for a hug.Veronica wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

“Hey.... baby, don’t cry.”

"I'm trying not to." She whispered.

“We’ll get everything with Archie figured out. I promise. You deserve so much better than him.”

She just nodded.

“I love you, Ronnie.”

"I love you so much Pea." She kissed him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He whispered against her lips.

Veronica got in her car and started her engine. She blew Pea a kiss before she drove off. Pea stood there watching her go. Veronica was scared for when she would confront Archie. However, for now she's going home to her little boy after spending sometime reconnecting with someone she loves.


	22. Chapter 22

Veronica rang Betty the night before explaining everything. Archie didn't come home so Pea could have stayed with her for a little while. Betty was furious. She promised Veronica she wouldn't go full dark no stars on his ass.

Betty tried to get Jughead to help them out but he was still friends with Archie. He didn’t want to be in the middle of everything.She understood that but it just made her angry that he would do something like that again.

Betty was going over to see Veronica and they could talk about their plans. Archie was out and Hunter was with Aria and Jughead. Sweet Pea was working but he kept checking in on Veronica.

"Hey V." Betty said pulling her in for a hug.

“Hey B.” Veronica whispered, hugging her back.

"I'm going to kill him!"

“He’s hurt me so many times. I’m used to it. I’m just mad I trusted him.”

"He's a fucking idiot. He didn't think how it will effect Hunter this time." Betty told her.

P: letting my colleagues man the shop. Its quit so its okay. I'm coming to see you babe x ( I need to call you something different than baby and Babe *pouty face*) x

V: okay x 

Right after Veronica sent that text a picture came through. It was Sweet Pea shirtless, taking a picture in the mirror. 

P: I was also just thinking about your legs wrapped around me ;)

P: not right now please. I have Betty round now I'm wet

P: later then ;)

V: Yes x.

Veronica sent him an old picture of her.

P: are you trying to kill me ;)

V: no, maybe x

Sweet Pea sent her another picture of him in the mirror but this time there was an obvious bulge in his pants. 

P: you make me crazy.... x

V: well you know what they say. The best things are normally crazy. X

"I've not seen you smile like that at your phone since Pea." Betty smiled.

Betty didn't know about what happened with Sweet Pea.“About that.... I need to tell you something.”

“What?” Betty asked.

"Pea has moved to New York." She started to explain.

“So you’re texting him?”

“We.... kind of.... maybe.... hooked up.” Veronica said sheepishly.

"Really?" Betty asked.

“Yeah. The other night.” Veronica smiled.

"How did it happen?"

“We were at the hospital to see Fangs and we kissed. I took him to my car and we started making out. It got heated quickly. We then went to his place after getting Hunter home. It was extremely hot. I was completely satisfied.”

"I'm happy for you V, I know you haven't been satisfied in a long time. But what are you going to do?" Betty asked.

P: in the elevator x

“I’m going to confront Arch and end things. I don’t know. Pea is in the elevator. He also just sent me some sexy pictures.” Veronica smirked.

"Okay, I didn't need to know that. Pea's like my brother. Confront him how?"

“I don’t know, B. That’s why I need your help.”

"Okay." Betty said as she got up to let Pea in.

“Hey sexy.” Veronica smiled when she saw him.

"Hey gorgeous." He smirked.

Veronica walked over to him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Pea deepened the kiss. Betty needed to cough to make herself known as ut was getting heated pretty quickly.

“Sorry, B.” Veronica said. “But if Jughead was here you’d probably be doing the same thing.”

"Touché but we have a goal here." Betty noted.

“Right.” Veronica said.

"Later." Pea whispered.Veronica smirked and give him one last lingering kiss."Guys focus! I have to go to work in an hour."

“Okay, fine.” Sweet Pea sat on the couch and Veronica sat on his lap.

"V you need some one there. Hunter can't be there. I'll be o' stand by for back up." Betty uttered.

“Hunter can stay with you and Jughead or Pea.”

“Then I can confront Arch.” She added.

"Perfect. I'm so sorry but I have to get to work."

“It’s okay, B.” Veronica said. “We’ll see you later.”

“Bye.” Betty said as she left.

"So later is now?" He asked.

“Definitely.” She turned around in his lap and kissed him."Did you like the pictures?"

“God, yes.” She ran her hand over the front of his pants.

"Where should we do it?" He asked.Veronica smirked and glanced over at the kitchen counter."Okay. Condom?" He asked.

“I’m on the pill, remember? Plus, I want to feel you, baby.”

"I remember but the pill doesn't always work." He uttered picking her up and placing her on the counter.

“Then pull out.”

"You're seriously going to pull the 'pull out card'. No baby, that doesn't work plus I love feeling you."

“Okay, then shut up and fuck me.” She whispered seductively.

"Eye,eye captain!"He leaned down and kissed her. Sweet Pea pulled of her top revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. He placed kisses on them and placed a nipple in her mouth.

As he was doing that, she got a phone call. It was from Hunter's school." Hello? "She whispered.

“Hi, is this miss Lodge?”

“Yeah, It is.” She whispered, trying not to moan.

"We're ringing about Hunter."

"Is... Is he... Is he okay." She muttered holding a moan back. Sweet Pea continued to kiss her chest before her started to place kisses down her body.

"He's been sick."

“Do you need me to come pick him up?” Veronica managed to stutter out.

"Please, your husband isn't answering."

"He... He isn't my husband." She mumbled. "I'm in my way." She moaned slightly.

“Okay. We’ll see you soon.” 

Veronica hung up the phone. 

Sweet Pea kissed down her body and went to pull her skirt off."Pea... Baby, stop." She moaned.

“Why baby?” He sucked a hickey right onto the skin above the waist band of her skirt.

"Hun.... Hunter's ill." She whispered.

Sweet Pea pulled back. “Okay.” He pouted."I know." She whispered kissing the pout of his face. "But our baby boy is ill."

“Our?”

"Sorry I didn't mean that. He's Archie's he has his hair."

“Right.” Sweet Pea said quietly.

"I wish he was yours." She whispered.

“Really?”

She just nodded as she changed into something more comfortable leggings and a jumper. They got into the car and headed to the school to pick up Hunter. Once they got there, they saw Hunter throwing up. He was running a fever too. Veronica picked him up and carried him to the car. Now that she's a mum, Veronica dressed more casual at home due to her running around after a kid.

“Pea.” Hunter whispered. 

“Hey, Buddy. We’re going to take you home and take care of you, okay?” Sweet Pea said.

He just nodded.

"Our poor baby boy. Its okay bug mummy will make you feel better." On the car ride home, Hunter fell asleep."Could you help me carry him? He's getting heavier and my work outs are not up to par yet." She whispered so she wouldn't wake up Hunter.

“Of course babe.” Sweet Pea said. He picked up Hunter and carried him into the apartment and to his bedroom.Sweet Pea left the door open and came to Veronica's side.

“He’s in bed.” Sweet Pea said. “But I doubt he’s going to stay asleep long. We should probably get him some medicine and let him watch movies. I put the trash can by his bed in case he has to throw up again.” Sweet Pea said

"Thank you. There's medicine in the bathroom cubord. I'll give him it when he's awake. That's more then what Archie would have done. He's the fun parent, I'm the bad one."

“You’re an amazing mom. Plus, you’re definitely Hunter’s favorite. He hasn’t talked about wanting Archie at all. He’d much rather have you take care of him.”

"Because I give a shit." She whispered.

“Even if Archie cared, you’d still be the favorite.”

"I want to kiss you right now." She whispered.

“Then kiss me.” He whispered.

"What if Hunter sees?"

“He’s asleep.”

"He's a light sleeper like me." She whispered as she kisses him.

Sweet Pea pulled her into the bathroom with him so he could kiss her properly without worrying about Hunter seeing.Veronica sank into the kiss smiling.

"You said our son again." He whispered.

“You’re more of a father to him than Archie is.” 

“It’s been two days babe.” He whispered into the kiss.

"Shush." She pouted.

"Mummy!"

They pulled back from the kiss and left the bathroom to go see Hunter.He was now on the sofa in his pj's. "Snuggles." He whispered.

“Okay, bud.” She smiled sitting down next to him and pulling him close to her.

"Where's daddy?" He whispered.

"Work hijo."

“I’m sure he’ll be back later.” Sweet Pea said.

"Mummy, head hurts. Daddy loud playing music. Tell him to Shush." He whispered.

“When was he playing loud music?”

"Yesterday." He whispered.

Veronica sat there playing with his hair. “What time yesterday?”

"Late." He whispered.

Sweet Pea found him something to watch on Netflix. It was an animated movie. Big hero 6. Hunter was obsessed with Disney.

“Was that the only noise you heard?”

"I tried to tell daddy I wasn't well. He pushed me out of room."

“He pushed you?”

"Well, no... Slammed door on me." He whispered.

“Was he alone?”

"Me heard a girl. Thought it was you."

“I’ll talk to him about it, bug.” She kissed his head."Okay." He whispered as he leaned his head on Sweet Pea's lap. 

They sat there watching the movie in comfortable silence. Archie burts through the door when Hunter finally nodded off again.

“Archie! Be quiet! Hunter is sleeping!” Veronica whispered even though she wanted to yell at him.

"Shouldn't he be at football?" He asked.

“He’s sick Arch. He tried to tell you last night but you were too busy listening to music.”

"Oh." He whispered.

Veronica just sighed and looked over at Sweet Pea."I should go." Pea said. 

Veronica just nodded even though she didn’t want him to. 

“Bye Ronnie.” He said as he carefully got up, trying not to wake up Hunter. He grabbed his serpent jacket that was on the table and headed for the door.

"Pea message me when you get home safe." She smiled hugging him. “Will do.” Sweet Pea smiled. “Bye.”

Pea wanted to kiss her so bad but he just squeezed her hips instead. Pea headed out and mouth love you over Archie's head.

“What was he doing here?” Archie said.

"He's my friend Arch. He's helping me fix up my car."

“Okay.” Archie said. “Did you have a good day?” Archie kissed her.

"Yes I did. I got to spend it with my favourite boys." She slipped up.

“But... I wasn’t there.”

"I meant boy." She rolled her eyes.

“What’s the eye roll for?” He wrapped his arms around her.

"What was sleeping with another woman in our bed last night for?"

“Sleeping with another woman?”

"Yes and in a car!"  
“You mean Emma? The lady from the jewelry store? The lady helping me make an engagement ring for you?” Archie said, taking a step back. “You thought I was cheating?”

"No I know so! You slammed the door in Hunter's face and Kevin saw you with one of the soccer mum's!"

“I’m not cheating Ronnie! You think I would cheat after you saved my life? After you showed me you could forgive me? After you taught me to be happy? After you gave me a son? Is that the kind of man you think I am?”

"Than why do I have photographic evidence." She pulled the photos out her bag.

“I’m not cheating Veronica.” Archie said. 

The pictures were of him talking to a lady in a car.Shen then pulled out a photo of him naked in a car on top of a woman. Archie stood there, not saying anything.

"Speak to me!"

“Those can’t be new... I didn’t do anything Veronica. You have to believe me.”

"They're new!" She shouted.“I didn’t do anything Veronica! I love you! I love our family! I wouldn’t hurt you like that again!”

"I spoke to this blonde bitch Arch." She whispered.“Believe me Ron. Please.” He whispered.

"Why should I?"

“I learned my lesson Ronnie. I could never hurt you again. I love you.”

"Then why have I got a list of mum's from the school think that I'm your sister helping you out with our son and say they're fucking you. Do you want the names? I'll give you them!" She screamed causing to wake up Hunter. 

“Daddy? Mommy?” Hunter mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m not cheating Veronica.” Archie said as he went over to Hunter.

"It's okay Hijo." She whispered. "Stacy, Amanda, Lucy, Sarah, Mary, Ann, Jane, Karen and Katherine." She whispered.

“Veronica, I wouldn’t hurt you. I don’t know what’s going on Ronnie. I didn’t do anything.” Archie whispered, trying not to cry.

"Stop lying to me Archie! I'm staying at Pea's with Hunter until you tell me the truth." Veronica picks up Hunter and her keys.

Veronica left and Archie went to go see Jughead. He needed someone to talk to about everything.Jughead and Archie met up at a bar

“God, Jughead. I don’t know what to do.” Archie started to break down."Did you do it?"

“No, of course not. But she has these pictures.... and names.... and people saying I hooked up with them.... but.... I didn’t.... I wouldn’t do that..... I couldn’t do that to her.”

"Arch tell me the truth, I won't judge." Jughead said. 

“I am, Jughead.”

"You've done it before. She has evidence, Hunter heard you and recorded it on his tablet." Jughead explained.

“I’m serious, Jughead! I didn’t do anything. I love her!”

"You may love her but she has evidence. She leant to slueth from my wife. You're fucked." He told him.

“Jughead..... I didn’t do anything you have to believe me.”

"Arch I don't know what to believe. All I know is that don't lie to her. You've hurt her enough."

“I know that.” Archie whispered. “Oh my god... I’m going to lose her.” He started to cry. “It’s going to happen again.... and Hunter.... I’m going to lose him too.”

"You've already lost her by lying."

“But I’m not lying, Jughead.” Archie said. He seemed genuine.

"Speak to her then."

“She’s staying with Sweet Pea. She says she only wants the truth. I keep telling her the truth but she won’t believe me.”

"Make her believe." Jughead said sending him Pea's address.

“The girl that Hunter heard on my room was Emma. She was helping me design a ring for Ronnie and it was finally finished. I even have the text messages to prove it.” Archie pulled out a small black velvet ring box from his pocket.

"Tell her this, show her that." Jughead said.

Jug hated this because he was best friends with both Pea and Arch. Archie nodded as his phone buzzed. It was a message from one of his old band mates. 

R: don’t be so cocky next time, Andrews. Now look who’s life is perfect. It’s our turn to be happy. Revenge is a bitch.

“Jughead, look.”

Jughead looked at the message. Now he really didn't know what to do. One of his friends was going to get hurt either way.

“I need to go see Ronnie.” Archie got up and started sprinting to his car.

______

Meanwhile at Pea's, Hunter was fast asleep on Pea's bed. Whilst Pea and Veronica were making dinner.“He’s an asshole, Ronnie. I can’t believe he’d lie like that.” Sweet Pea said.

"Shush!" She pouted. "Help me make food. You've worn me out." She smirked.

“Okay.” He smirked before kissing her.

Sweet Pea hugged her from behind as they just put the food into the oven. He piggy backed her to the sofa causing her to giggle. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Why do people ruin our moments?" Veronica pouted as Pea answered the door.“Archie? What the fuck do you want?”

“I need to talk to Ronnie.”

"She doesn't want to speak to you." He said.

Archie just barged his way in.“You wanted the truth Veronica, right? Well I’m telling you the truth.”

"How can I believe that?" She asked.

“The girl Hunter heard me with is Emma. She works at the jewelry store and was helping me make a ring for you.” Archie pulled the ring box out of his pocket and handed it to Veronica. “I have the text messages to prove it.” He also pulled out his phone to show her the messages. “Plus I got this text from my old band mate.” Archie showed her that message as well.

Veronica didn't know what to do. She was stuck in a room wanting to escape. Two guys who love her, who want to be there for her. One wanting to propose.

“Do you believe me, Ronnie?” Archie whispered.

She just nodded but looked at Pea.“So... you didn’t even confront me about it or hear my side of it and you’ve already moved on?” Archie whispered, upset.

"You've never asked me what I need, what I want! It's all you, you and you!... Pea was there for me. We both needed comforting." She whispered. 

“So when I ask you about your day or what’s going on with you or how you’re feeling, that’s nothing?” Archie wiped away his tears and walked over to Hunter. Hunter started to wake up, he rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

“Daddy?”

“Hey buddy. I’m sorry about the other day. I wasn’t trying to upset you. I was just working on a surprise for mommy. I’m so sorry buddy. I love you.” Archie whispered.

"Pea." Veronica whispered starting to have an anxiety attack.

“Hey.... Breathe, baby.... it’s okay.... breathe.” Sweet Pea whispered. Veronica started to breathe through it. 

“Love you.” Hunter whispered as he started to fall asleep again. Archie kissed his head and cautiously walked over to Veronica.The anxiety attack was only getting worse when Archie walked over. She didn't know what to do.

"Breath for me Ronnie... In and out... You're on a beach somewhere in the sun." Pea whispered. "You hear the ocean waves crash and the sun hitting your gorgeous skin... Breath with me baby." Pea whispered.

Archie took a step back. He wiped the tears from his eyes before walking to the door to leave. Veronica started to calm down and Archie entered again. He needed a minute to collect his self together.

Archie stepped back in and stayed by the door. He didn’t want to upset her by going near her. 

“Goodnight, Veronica.” He whispered.

"You're leaving?" She whispered.

“You don’t exactly look like you want me here.” Archie whispered.

"We need to talk."

“Okay.” He whispered."I've never seen you like that." He added.

“It’s started recently.” 

He just nodded.

"Do you want me to take Hunter for a walk?" Pea asked her still hugging her.

"I need you here. You're the only one who knows how to help me." She whispered.

To say Archie was hurt was an understatement. He didn’t know what to say. He felt like his life was falling apart, just how he felt all of those years ago before Veronica saved him.

"I'm sorry Arch." She whispered. Archie felt like he couldn’t speak. He just nodded."But... But... Yo.... You've do... Done it before... So.. Ma... So many times." She whispered.

"It's okay babe." Pea whispered so Archie couldn't here.

“And I was lucky to have you forgive me.” Archie whispered. “That was over seven years ago. A year before you saved me.”

"You've been closed off with me. You never help me. I've been having anxiety attacks since we were teenagers. That's why Pea knows how to handle them so well. You act shady."

“I...I don’t try to...”

"You onl.. Only care about yourself." She whispered.

Sweet Pea pressed a kiss to her head to let her know she's doing amazing.

“That’s not true.”

"You care about Hijo because you have to. You stopped caring for me along time ago." She whispered.

“That’s not true Ronnie. I love you more than you know. It’s just.... we’ve both been busy... and I’ve been seeing my therapist again.... and work...”

Veronica just gave Pea a look. It's a look that she's not doing well. "Arch you can't blame it all on Ronnie." Pea piped up.

“I’m not blaming it all on Ronnie. I’m just saying, we both have been busy. Stay out of this, Pea.” Archie whispered.

"Don't tell him to stay out of it. I take nights of work so we can do date nights. I organise baby sitters so we can go out. You say no, Pea has taken me out on a date already." Veronica whispered.

“Right.” Archie cried. “Six years down the drain. Tell me to go, Ronnie and I will.”

"I don't know Arch." She whispered as she felt her chest closing up.

“I think that’s my answer right there. I can’t even go near you or say much without hurting you.”

"You're not hurting her Archie. This happens from time to time. It happened when her parents kicked her out. It happened when you cheated. It happened before all her exams. It happens before she shows a new line of clothing. It's something she's use to." Pea explained.

When Pea was explaining she past out. Archie walked over to her. Pea laid her down and rushed to get her a cold compress. He then rung the ambulance. This has never happened.

"Baby, come on wake up."

The ambulance came and got her. They took her straight to the hospital. 

—————

Veronica woke up to Archie sitting down at a chair by her bed. Sweet Pea was out in the waiting room with Hunter.

"Hunter." She mumbled.

“He’s in the waiting room with Pea. They wanted to give us a moment. It won’t take long Ronnie. I promise to be out of your way soon.” Archie whispered.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

“Don’t be sorry, Ronnie.”

"I love both of you."

“I know.” He whispered.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered.

“Do what feels right Ronnie.” Archie whispered. “But please don’t take my son away from me.”

"I would never." She whispered. "Why do you want to marry me?" She asked.

“Because you’re it for me. You always have been. You forgave me and taught me happiness again. You gave me a beautiful son. But you also let me know and love you. I didn’t deserve your love. I still don’t.”

"Can you get Pea please?" She whispered. Archie just nodded, trying not to cry again."I just need to speak to him."

Archie just nodded. He got up and left the room to go get Pea.Pea came in with a faint smile.“How are you feeling?” He asked."Horrible." She whispered.

“I’m so sorry, baby.” He held her hand.

"He was telling the truth. He wants to marry me and I love both of you."

“I know.” Pea whispered. 

"I don't know what to do."

“I’m here for you, Ronnie. Just think about it. Take your time. As long as you need.”

"Would you ever marry me?" She asked.

“Yeah, I would.”

"Why?" She asked.

“You’re the first person I always go to when I need someone. You’re always there for me and vise versa. I couldn’t imagine myself with anyone else.”

"Can you just hold me?" She wiped away her tears.

"Can you just hold me?" She wiped away her tears.“Of course baby.” He carefully laid next to her and held her close.

“Take your time baby.”

"I have to hurt one of you." She stuttered.

"I hate myself." She whispered.

“Don’t you dare say that. This is part of a big misunderstanding that led to a bigger issue. There’s no pressure on you and we understand.”

"But I have a my Hijo to think about too." She whispered. "I need to speak to a therapist."

“I’ll schedule you an appointment as soon as the doctors send you home.”

"They can do me one now. I've already message my therapist. She's on her way." She whispered snuggling deeper into his side. “Okay.” He whispered.

Half an hour later, Veronica's therapist showed up. Pea left her too it and sat outside with Archie  
Archie didn’t say anything to Pea. He just held Hunter close to him who was fast asleep.

"Look I'm sorry man. But right now Ronnie's in there crying her eyes out because she has to hurt one of us. She's saying she hates herself. I told her not to. So be a grown up about this for Hunter." Pea said.

Archie just nodded.

"If she choses you I'll leave you guys alone for ever." Pea whispered wiping his tears away.

“If she chooses you, ill move back to Riverdale and stay out of your way. I just know she’s going to choose you so I’ll have to say goodbye to my little boy while I still can.”

"You won't do that! You'll stay for here for him. She'll never make you do that. She's not a monster." Pea whispered.

“I know that, Sweet Pea. But I can’t just go through that with them. I used to get sick of switching back and forth from houses. I don’t want Hunter to go through that. And I can’t just co parent with her.”

"Well I'll step back." He whispered. As he started to go to see Veronica.

“No, stop. You can’t do that. Let her choose on her own.”

"You have to be here for Hunter. I can't be the one to make that little boy have one less parent. I grew up with having non. Don't let him have that. I would have wanted Co parenting than nothing. Let me do this for Hunter." Sweet Pea Could barely form a sentence through his tears but he did it.

“You’re going to upset her even more if you step down. Sit down and be patient. Give her time and don’t make the decisions for her.”

"Promise not to leave Hunter. You'll co parent." He whispered.

“I promise.” Archie whispered.

Both the boys sat there until they saw her doctor leave.“You can go in and check on her.” Archie whispered.

"You can, I've got Hunter."

“No it’s fine. I’ve got him. Go ahead.”

Sweet Pea knocked on here door before entering. Veronica could tell he's been crying.“Hey.” He whispered. "Hey." She yawned.

“You tired?”

"A little." She whispered.

“Do you want to get some sleep?”

"No, I just want to lie down with you." She whispered.

Sweet Pea smiled faintly and laid down next to her."I love you." She whispered.

"Archie keeps saying let you make this decision but I can't. I can't be the one to make that little boy have one less parent. I grew up with having non. Don't let him have that. I would have wanted Co parenting than nothing. Let me do this for Hunter." Sweet Pea Could barely form a sentence through his tears but he did it." Let me do this for you. "

“Pea stop. Please. Give me more time.” Veronica whispered. “I’m begging you.”

"I can't be the one to ruin Hunter's life baby. I refuse to be. He's going to wonder why his daddy refused to stay and fight for him."

“Please Pea.” She cried.

"Ronnie I promise to stay away if you chose him. Its just bad us being around each other. We can't control ourselves. I'll be okay knowing I got to love you and that you're happy." He struggled to say.

Veronica just nodded, wiping away his tears. “Can you go get Archie for me? I want to talk to him quickly.”

Sweet Pea kissed her forehead before getting Archie. Archie cake in and sat on the chair.“Hey.” She whispered. 

“Hey.” He whispered.

"How's Hunter?"

"Sleeping. How are you?"

“I’m feeling a bit better.”

“Look, Ronnie... I know you’re going to pick Pea. It’s okay. I’ll be around for Hunter but stay out of your way. I just want you to be happy.” Archie whispered, barely able to keep it together.

"lay with me?" She whispered. Archie laid next to her. "I don't know what I want still Arch."

“And that’s okay, love. We’re not pressuring you into anything. All we want is for you to be happy and know you made the right decision.”

"I don't want to hurt anyone especially Hunter."

“I know, Ronnie. Take your time with choosing. It doesn’t have to be today. You can stay with Pea and I can stay at our place or you can stay there and I’ll stay at a hotel.... I can see Hunter on the weekends or I could pick him up from school.... I don’t know.” Archie whispered.

"Take him tonight. I want to spend a week at Pea's but of course I'll come home and that. What ever happens Arch, I need to stay friends. I can't have you relapse."

Archie just nodded. Veronica just pressed a kiss to his lips. Archie smiled faintly. “Just let me know when you decide to come back to our place.... I’ll make sure I get a hotel room.” He whispered.

"You don't have to." She told him.

“Are you sure?”

"Of course and I'm so sorry I didn't trust you."

“It’s okay, Ronnie. I know I’m not that great of a person.”

"You are." She whispered. "I want you to date to in the time we're apart. Just in case what ever the outcome is. You deserve a wife."

“I don’t want one unless it’s you.” Archie whispered.

"Please Archie. So I know that there's someone good for you when it's not me."

“I meant what I said. You’re it for me. If we don’t work out I don’t want to be in a relationship. I’ll focus completely on Hunter.”

"No you need one because then I'll feel like a bitch. God Arch! Why did this happen to us." She broken down crying. "I have my ideas why because of my parents but still they ruined us from the beginning, didn't they?"

“Mainly your dad. But we got through it. We may be in a tough situation now but we have an amazing son.”

"I don't want to hurt him."

“We won’t. Either way, I’ll be there for him.”

"What if I need a friend?"

"Then I'll be there. No questions asked and I know Pea will be too."

“I’m not going anywhere. Not now. Not ever.” He added.

"Good I can't properly lose both of you." She whispered.

Archie just nodded.“I’m sorry for everything I’ve ever done, Ronnie.” Archie whispered."It's okay but I ask my self why? Quit alot."

“If I’m being honest, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

"Nothing is wrong with you. You just craved what I couldn't give you." She whispered."But you gave me the world Ronnie." He smiled faintly.

"But the world wasn't enough for you."Archie shook his head. 

“That’s where something is wrong. I don’t know why I did that to you. You’re my everything. Now, So is Hunter.” Archie whispered. “But I got lucky. You forgave me.”

"Because I was young and in love. I forgave you because I couldn't lose you."

“You saved my life Ronnie. That’s something I could never repay.” Archie whispered, trying to keep it together.

"Your mum did that." She whispered.

“You sat with me and told me you were there for me. You told me you loved me. I was going to do it, Ronnie. I had the letter all written out.... I had an entire bottle of pills.... you stopped me.”

"You've never told me that. Will you still do it?" She whispered.

“I have Hunter to worry about now.... I don’t think I could.”

"You had a family to worry about yet you still was going to." She whispered.

“My dad was in Riverdale, my mom was in Chicago. I had no one Ronnie. But then you showed me you were there.”

"No you always has me but yet you decide to fuck other girls. Do you know what Arch? Having that feeling of someone you love doing something so hateful towards you. When I thought you did it again I was hurt. I wasore than hurt. I has to stop the pain. I needed someone, Pea was there. He's always there for me. God the sex was good. You haven't given me it like that since the night we got pregnant. "

“I’m sorry, Ronnie.” Archie whispered crying. “I know I’m not a good person. But over these years I’ve been trying to change. I thought I finally did but turns out I’m still a terrible person. I should just go. You and Pea are happy together.”

"Let me make that decision." She said. "I know you'll do it Archie. It doesn't matter if Hunter is here or not. The pain and grief you feel consumes your soul."

“I just want what’s best for you guys.” He whispered. “I love you both so much and I know that you’re better off without me.”

"You mean Hunter?"

“I mean you and Hunter.” He whispered, trying to keep it together.

"Hunter isn't off better without you." She whispered.

Archie couldn't take it anymore. He has to get out the room. He apologiesed again before going out the room. Now Veronica was alone sat in her hospital bed. The doctor wants to keep her on over night. She's laying there, alone. Needing to make one of the biggest decisions on her life. All she can think of was the past and how her decision will effect Hunter. There's time like this she wished she had her own mother to help her. But for now she laid down closing her eyes crying.


	23. Chapter 23

A week went by. Veronica has been staying with Pea. Hunter spent the first two nights with Archie and now he’s back to staying with Veronica.Archie has turned back to his old former self for 7 years ago and Veronica blames herself. Pea keeps trying to tell her it isn't her fault. Betty tries to tell her too. Archie is missing work and getting drunk again.

Jughead has been going over to take care of him and help him. Mary is on her way to come see him too.Jughead knocked on the door and there was no answer. He ended up breaking the door in to see Archie past out on the couch. Jughead rushed over to him and couldn't here his breathing.“Fuck! Archie!” He mumbled. He called an ambulance when he wasn’t able to shake Archie awake.He found a note underneath his head.

Dear Veronica,

You deserve so much love that I can’t give you. You’ve seem to found that with Pea. He’ll be a better father for Hunter. I’m sorry I’ve made the decision for you but I can’t live like this. I’m sorry. 

\- Archie  
Dear Hunter,

Daddy is sorry. Just know I love you so much and will always be looking down on you. The pain of this world got to me too much.

~Daddy x~

The ambulance came and took Archie to the hospital. Jughead was freaking out and crying. He called Veronica.

"Hey Jug, if everything okay? I'm just at the park with Hunter."

“A-Archie.... He....He’s not breathing.... he tried to.... he wrote letters.” Jughead mumbled.

"He promised me he wouldn't." She whispered. "We're on our way." She cried.

"Babe are you okay?" Pea asked.

"Arch tried to..." She couldn't even say it.

—————

They all met up at the hospital.Veronica was in pieces. This was all because of her. She hated herself. Hunter will lose his dad because of her. Jughead was freaking out too. He was scared he had just lost someone who was like brother to him.

Betty was sat in the waiting room with Jughead trying to calm him down. She sat in his lap as he held her tightly.

“What if he’s gone, Betts.” Jughead whispered.

"Then I don't know baby but he's been struggling with this all his life."

“I know.” He whispered. 

Veronica was trying to keep it together for Hunter but she couldn't. She needed air. Betty said she'll keep an eye on Hunter for her. An hour later, Veronica came back inside. The doctor was just coming out with answers.Pea held her hand tight. She was a nervous wreck.

"Miss Lodge?"

"Yes that's me." She whispered. "Is he okay? Is he alive? I need to know that I didn't kill him though my actions." She cried.

“He’s alive. He’s extremely weak. He must’ve taken all of the medication he could find. He is extremely lucky to be alive. We didn’t think he would make it.”

Veronica let out a breath if relief. She didn't know how she can make this decision. She loves Pea but she can't risk Archie doing that again.“You can go in and visit him now. He’s unconscious though.” The doctor said.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Veronica held Hunter's hand as they entered the hospital room.Archie was laying on the bed. He was hooked up to oxygen and an IV.

"Daddy!"Hunter cried.

Archie didn’t move or show any signs he was conscious. 

“Mommy! What happened to daddy?” Hunter cried.

"Daddy not well Hijo. Its okay, do you want to go to Pea or Jug?" She asked in a whisper.

“I want daddy!” He whispered.

"Daddy not well. He's going to get better though." Veronica hugged him.

"Hunt." Archie whispered.

“Daddy!”

"Hey buddy." He whispered.

"I'll get a Nurse!"Veronica said.

A few minutes later a nurse came in. “Good, you’re awake.” She said. “We need to run some blood tests and see what’s in your system.”

"Okay." Archie smiled faintly.

The nurse looked about their age and was quit good looking. Archie just gave her a sutbke smile. The nurse left the room. Veronica decided to take Hunter into the hallway to say with Pea and Jughead. She wanted to stay in there with Archie.

She sat down on the chair in the room.“Hey.” Archie whispered. 

"You promised you wouldn't."

“I wanted to give you and Hunter a better life.” He whispered.

"Fuck off with that Archie." She said out if anger.

“I’m serious Ronnie. Like you said, I’m not there for you. I’m a terrible father. I don’t want you to live in a world where you can’t be with the person you love because I’m in the way.”

"You're not in the way Arch. I haven't decided, but you were flirting with the nurse. I know your flirty smile." She smiled faintly.

“Stop.” He whispered. “I wasn’t flirting. After everything that’s happened over the past two weeks, I couldn’t just flirt with anyone, nor would I want to.”

"Arch... It's fine you can or have you lost your game?" She teased.

"Oh honey I never lose my game." He smirked slightly.

“But I’m serious. I wasn’t trying to flirt.” Archie added.

"Arch you just ruined our friend moment."She pouted.

“Friend moment....” Archie mumbled to himself.

"Hey, we haven't had a moment like that in awhile. Take the win." She poked him gently teasing him.

“Ronnie, do yourself a favor and pick Sweet Pea.” Archie whispered. “He makes you happy and that’s all I want for you.”

"Thank you Arch,friends? No more stupid mistakes. You'll go back to work? You'll go on a date?" She asked.

Archie just shook his head. He started to cry. Veronica went up to him and hugged him.“I can’t be friends with you, Veronica.” He whispered. “We can meet with the social worker and figure out the custody for Hunter. I could take him on weekends.”

"I can't lose you Arch." She whispered. "Don't make me lose you. As for Hunter you need to see him more than two days a week. We can alternate weekends and you can have him on Mondays and Wednesdays."

Archie stayed silent for a few moments before he spoke up. “This is why I should’ve died. I can’t live like this.”

"Don't you dare say that!" She shouted.

“Well, I’m going to. Everything would’ve been so much easier if I wasn’t alive. You could be with Sweet Pea and have Hunter and just enjoy your happy little family. I wouldn’t have to live with the pain that the love of my life doesn’t love me and that I can only see our son a few days a week.”

"Are you saying your going to kill yourself again?" She asked crying.

“I’m just saying things would be so much easier if I was gone.” Archie whispered.

"Look at me! No it wouldn't! I'd be in pain, Hunter would be in pain. Your parents, Jughead, Betty, Collin and Aria."

“Veronica, you keep saying that you can’t lose me but the second you thought I was cheating, you moved on.”

"Pea comforted me Arch. He's been there since high school." She whispered. "I love you so much. I need you alive. So I'm staying with you. Pea... Wi... Will understand." She could barely say that.

“I’m not trying to pressure you into this Veronica. You don’t want to be with me.” Archie whispered.

"I want to be with you both." She admitted. "I need you alive." She said as she walked out the room. She went out to the waiting room. 

Jughead and Betty were playing with Hunter. Sweet Pea sat next to them. 

“Is he okay?” Jughead asked."You can go in and see him." She told Jughead. "Babe can we talk."She whispered.“Yeah sure, what’s up?” Sweet Pea said. 

Jughead, Betty, and Hunter all went to go see Archie.Veronica started to cry. This was going to hurt her the most.“Ronnie.... baby. What’s wrong?”

"I love you so fucking much."She whispered.

“I love you too, baby.” He whispered, wiping away her tears.

"The last couple of weeks I've been the happiest I've been in years."Sweet Pea smiled."I can't have Hunter lose his dad." She whispered.

“What do you mean, Ronnie?” He whispered. 

"But I don't want to lose you." She breathed shakily.

“Breathe Ronnie.” He whispered, giving her a look to tell her to continue.

She just broke down crying. All her mascara was running down her cheeks. "What do you always say to me?" She whispered.

“What do you mean, Ronnie?”

"Please Pea, just go with it." She whispered trying not to have an anxiety attack.

“Breathe baby.” Sweet Pea whispered, trying to calm her down.

She just hugged him tight. "What do you always say to me Pea? In bad times." She whispered.

“That I love you.”

"I love you." She whispered kissing him. "But the other thing too."

“I say a lot of things in bad times, Ronnie. Remind me.”

"Every pain gives a lesson and every lesson changes a person and what hurts you today makes you stronger tomorrow."

“Where are you going with this, Ronnie?” He whispered.

"I'm a selfish person. I have been for so long. I want to be with you but I have to make the biggest sacrifice for Hunter."

She was struggling to breath. She put her hands on her head and started to breath. She sat down on the chair taking her glasses off and shoving her hair up. Trying to give herself a minute.

Sweet Pea sat next to her."I... I ha... Have." She whispered.

“Breathe baby.” He whispered, putting his hand on her shoulders and rubbing gently.

"I can't say it Pea."

“You’re ending things between us aren’t you?” He whispered.

"I don't want to."

“Then don’t.”

"I have to." She whispered. "Because I have to put Hunter first. It's okay if I have to lose the most important person in my life. I just can't have that happen for Hunter." She admitted putting her head in her hands.

“But we can be together and you can be there for Hunter. This doesn’t have to end babe.”

"I wish it didn't. But... But.. He's... Going... Going to lose... His dad to suicide if I don't." She was fully having an anxiety attack now. Shortness of breath. Her whole body shaking.

“Ronnie.... Breathe. In and out.... take deep breaths....” He whispered.

She didn't do that she just sat in his lap crying. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much this hurts so much." She cried into his chest making his shirt wet.

“It’s okay baby.... I love you too....” He whispered, rubbing small circles on her back.

"I'll get my things and be our your place by tonight."

“Okay...” he whispered."I am so sorry." She whispered into a salty kiss.

“It’s okay, baby.” He whispered into the kiss. “I understand....”

"I'm not doing this for me or Archie. I'm doing this for Hunter." She admitted. "Take me home so I can get my stuff?"

Veronica messaged Betty.

V: Please get take Hunter for the night. I'm getting my stuff from Pea's and moving back home.

B: sure thing. You okay?

V: no, I just hurt the love of my life because I'm not being selfish for once.

A few hours later, Veronica was laying in her and Archie’s old bed. Sweet Pea was back at his house and Hunter was with Betty and Jughead. Veronica couldn’t stop thinking about everything. 

Archie was laying in his bed at the hospital. He couldn’t sleep.He messaged Veronica to come over she said she was working so she'll be over when she can. But in reality she wasn't.

V: I need you one last time.

P: We really shouldn't baby.

V: please...

P: I’ll be there in 10 minutes.

He was there in five unlocking the door with the spare key Veronica gave him.“Ronnie?” He said as he walked in.

"In the bedroom!"She shouted.

Sweet Pea took off his jacket and threw it on the couch before walking into the bedroom.He walked into the bedroom seeing Veronica fully naked. "We haven't got alot off time. I need to be at the hospital. I need you one last time."Sweet Pea quickly pulled off his shirt and walked over to her.

Veronica pushed him down so she could cradle his lap and kiss him. Sweet Pea pulled her closer to him and kissed her back."I don't want this to be our last." She moaned.

“Maybe it won’t be....” he whispered.

"What are you saying?"

“Maybe some day.... we can be together again....” he kissed her.

"When?" She started to roll her hips. 

“Someday....” was all he said.

"You drive me insane." She moaned taking his pants off. "When's someday?" She whispered.

“I don’t know baby.... we’ll see how things go.”

"I love you so much Pea. I would marry you. But I have to do this for Hunter." She cried.

"Hey, don't cry. You'll make me cry. I'm going to show you how much I love you. Condom?"

She shook her head as she pulled off his boxers."But your off the pill. It's making you ill." He whispered kissing her.

“Right.” She whispered as she got up to grab a condom.

"I'm clean if you don't want to use it."

“No babe, we should use one. It would make things even worse if I happened to get pregnant.” She whispered.

"Yeah right, but baby we've been doing it with out a condom and you've been off the pill." He told her as he rolled it on to himself.

“Let’s not worry about that right now.” She whispered as she slid down onto him.

They moved together with so much love. Paying attention to every part of their body until they were fully satisfied. Grinding along each other hitting the right places. Each of them tear up in pleasure and in pain. Pain because this was the last time they could do this.

They both hit their climaxes and Veronica wrapped her arms and legs around him, not wanting to move.Sweet Pea hugged her placing a kiss on her head.

"I should go babe." He whispered tearing up.

“Yeah.” She whispered, crying. 

She got up and he took the condom off and threw it in the trash. 

They both got dressed before it was time to say goodbye."I can't and won't say good bye baby." He whispered.

“Goodbye for now, baby.” She whispered. “I don’t want to lose you.”

"You won't, but if I'm not around as much it's because I don't trust myself around you."

“I understand.” She whispered, kissing him.

Pea took one of his dog tags off and gave it to her. He placed it in his hands wrapped her palms around it.“Thank you.” She whispered."It's your favourite gorgeous." He kissed her again before walking out.

Both their hearts broke. Veronica headed to get a shower before going back to the hospital. When she got there, she went straight to Archie’s room. 

He was laying on the bed. He looked like he had been crying. She came to lay down with him.“Hey.” He whispered."Hey." She smiled faintly.

They just laid there in comfortable silence for a few minutes."I love you so much Ronnie. Thank you for choosing me." He smiled.

Veronica just nodded. 

Archie didn’t say anything. His smile faded."It's okay Archiekins, I'm just tired. Today's been exhausting." She whispered.

Archie just stayed silent. Veronica didn't know what to do so she leaned up and kissed him.

“Ronnie?”

"Yeah."

“You don’t want to be here.” He wasn’t asking. He was stating.

"I do." She whispered.

“You didn’t want to choose me.” He whispered.

"I wanted you both. That's not possible so I chose my family." She admitted.

Archie stayed silent.

"I love you Arch and I love Pea. I did what's best for Hunter. I love Archie so let's try get past this." She whispered as she held Pea's dog tag in her hand.

Archie just nodded slightly.

"Speak to me."

“I don’t want to feel like I’m pressuring you into this.”

"You're not, I made the decision. The choice was going to hurt me either way." But this choice hurt more. She wanted to say but didn't.

“You’re only doing this for Hunter.” He whispered.

"Partly yes, partly no. I still love you but we need to find our spark again." She confessed.

He just nodded."Can I kiss you Ron?" He asked. She just nodded. Archie leaned down and kissed her. Veronica kissed him back. It was a soft kiss not a needy one but needed by both parties in some sort of way. They pulled back from the kiss but stayed silent.

"Are you not happy Arch?"

“I just want you to be happy Ronnie.” He whispered.

"I am Arch. Today just been an emotional day. I could have lost you and I hurt Pea. But I am happy, I know I've made the right decision." Veronica squeezed Pea's dog tag.

“Be honest with me, Ronnie.”

"Archie I am. I'm hurt that I've lost Pea but I'm happy your alive. I love you both."

“I understand.” He whispered.

"It's like you the PG situation." She teased. The Miss Grundy situation.

“Don’t bring that up.” He smiled faintly.

"Why? Embarrassed." She teased.

“Yep.”

"Aww poor Archibald. You know your having the conversation with Hunter about how you shouldn't date your teachers in high school."Archie playfully rolled his eyes. "Oh yes and I'm going to be there watching you suffer." She giggled.

“That’s not nice.” He teased.

"Oh but it is."

“That whole situation was traumatizing.” He joked.

"Guess who was stupid enough to do it?"

“Me.” He pouted.

"Indeed." She kissed his pout because she would use to do that. She wanted to make it seem that everything was fine.

They just laid in silence for a little while after that.Veronica turned her head to see that Archie had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She just rested her head on the pillow behind her. She knew what she did was the right decision but it didn't mean it hurt any less. She knew that it was going to take time to readjust again. She laid there on the bed as she kissed Pea dog tag laying it against her chest as she looked up at the ceiling. She just hoped that Pea was doing okay.


	24. Chapter 24

A couple of months have past since the day at the hospital. Betty, Veronica, Kevin and Aria were having a girls day. Whilst Jughead took Collin and Lucas on a photography trip they've been planning for months. They would be away for two weeks on a road trip taking photography.

“How have you been holding up, V?”

"I'm holding up." She joked.

“I’m serious, V.” Kevin said. “How have you been doing?”

"Good I guess. I just miss him and I've started to get ill."

“How have things been with Archie?” Betty asked.

"Okay." She admitted.

“Just okay?”

"Good, I guess. Its the same as before." She told them.

“Are you happy?” Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I'm with my family but I miss him."

“I understand that.” Betty said. “But I don’t think Archie does. He called Jughead the other day. He was having and anxiety attack.”

"B, I tell him I'm happy because I am but he doesn't listen to me." Veronica explained.

“He thinks he’s holding you back from what you actually want.”

"Aren't we all doing that? I love Arch I do but I love Pea too. Pea understood what I had to do. He told me it was okay and not to worry about him. So I've been doing that."

“I just think Arch doesn’t know what you want.” Kevin said.

"I've told him, him and Hunter!" But I want Pea. She thought to herself. Nobody but her and Pea know that. No one knew how serious they got.

“Veronica we know you.” Betty said. 

Just then Veronica got a text from Archie.

A: I know we’re still kind of shaky right now but.... do you want to go on a date with me?

V: Yeah x

A: really?

V: Yes Arch, I chose you remember.

"Yeah well I'm not being selfish anymore."

"Yet I see Pea's dog tag around your hand as a bracelet." Kevin said. 

“If you had the opportunity right now, without thinking of the details, who would you pick? Archie or Pea?”

She touched Pea's dog tog but said Archie.

“Don’t lie.”

"Pea." She whispered. "But I do love Arch too. We're going on a date tonight."

“Be 100% honest with us. Do you think you and Archie have a future together?”

"Yes, maybe, I don't know. Can we stop this I'm going to be sick." She whispered.

“Yeah.”

Veronica got up and headed to the toilet. She just made it in time when she threw up everywhere.“Ronnie? Are you okay?” Betty asked, coming to check on her.

"I should be fine, it's probably stress with work and home." She uttered.

“Or..... you could be pregnant...” Kev said, walking over to them.

"Me and Arch have only done hands and mouth things." She admitted.

“I mean with Pea.” Kevin said.

"Shit..." She whispered.

“I have an extra test in the cabinet.” Betty said. She grabbed it and handed it to Veronica. “Let’s just check.”

"I want Pea here." She whispered.

“I’ll call him.” Kevin said.

"We can't tell Arch! I don't want him to find out over the phone. Oh god things were going okay. I'd settled with okay." She whispered.

“Well, if you’re pregnant.... looks like things with Arch are going to come to an end.”

"Guys!" She shouted crying.

“This is what you wanted, right? To be with Pea?” Kevin said.

"Please Kev." She whispered. "I had our teary goodbye. I've been crying for months. Just stop."

“Sorry.” Kevin said. “I’ll call Pea and tell him to come over.”

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Kev, you were only trying to help." Betty reassured him.

Kevin just nodded and left the room. Kevin rung Pea he just said Veronica needed him and it was an emergency. Kevin went back to the girls. He pulled them in for a group hug.

“We’ll figure this out, V.” Betty reassured her. 

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Kevin opened the door to his fiancé and his best friend. Pea and a worried look on his face.

"She's upstairs with Betty." Kevin told him as he hugged Fangs.

Sweet Pea rushed upstairs while Fangs and Kevin stayed downstairs together. He knocked on the bathroom door. Betty came out so Pea could go in.

“Ronnie? Is everything okay?”

"Pea..."She whispered.

“Hey... Ron.... what’s wrong?”

"Everything..."

“Talk to me.” He sat down next to her.

"I might be pregnant." She whispered.

“Really?”

She just nodded.

“Are you going to take a test?”

"I needed you." She whispered.

“If you are..... would it be.... mine?”

She just nodded her head again.

“What about Archie?”

"We haven't, we've only done hand stuff."

Sweet Pea nodded. “I’m here Ronnie. Take the test, okay?” He whispered.

"I've missed you so much."

“I’ve missed you too.”

"You have no idea how much." She whispered.

“If it how much I’ve missed you.... I think I have an idea.” He whispered.

"Impossible." She smirked.

Sweet Pea smiled. “Please take the test Ronnie.”

"Give me a minute." She whispered.

“Please, Ronnie. I have to know.” He whispered. “If you are.... this changes everything.”

"Really?" She asked.

“Well, yeah... if you’re pregnant... I’m going to step up.... maybe we could be together again.”

"I love you." She whispered as she began to take the test.

“I love you too.” He whispered.

She finished taking the test. Now all they had to do was wait. She was sat in the bath as they waited. She felt useless. Sweet Pea wrapped his arms around her. He saw his dog tag around her wrist and smiled. 

“Ronnie... if you are.... What about Archie and Hunter?”

"Hunter is my life. That's not going to change. As for Archie , that's where I worry." She confesses.

“What do you worry about?”

"That he'll do something stupid. That Hunter will lose his dad." She whispered.

“Are you happy with him?”

"Not as happy than I was with you. He's changed." She uttered.

“Changed.... how?”

"He's just changed, I don't know how to explain it. He definitely doesn't trust me anymore."

“Because he knows you still love me.”

"Maybe but it's not that. He doesn't trust me around my own son. He's taking me on a date tonight." She told him.

“Well.... have fun.”

"I'll try." She whispered as her alarm went off. “Now we check it....” Sweet Pea whispered.

"Can you look? I'm too nervous."

“Of course.” Sweet Pea walked over and picked up the test. He then turned it around to see the results.

Sweet Pea couldn't help the smile that was on his face. To him this is good news. To her it was the opposite.

“What does it say, Pea?” She whispered.

"We're having a baby!" He smiled.

“Pea.... what am I going to do?”

"Yeah, right." He lost the smile of his face.

"Speak to Archie."

“I should probably go see him right now...”

"Yes... Or we could just celebrate a little?" He whispered.

“Now’s not the time, Pea.” She cried.

"Of course, yeah your right. Go on your date. Explain it then, he can't cause as big of a scene in public."

“No. I need to tell him before. I can’t do that to him.” Veronica got up and started to gather her things. She told Betty everything before heading home. Pea and Betty were going to wait in the car while she talked to Archie.

"Are you okay Pea?" Betty asked.

He just nodded. “I’m happy. But she’s about to ruin her family.”

"You're her family too." Betty told him.

"I know but... She was worried about Archie before."

Meanwhile, Veronica was in her flat. “Hey, Ronnie.” Archie smiled when he saw her.

"I'm pregnant." She said ripping the bandage off.

“What?” His smile faded.

"I'm sorry. I only found out about half an hour ago."

“What does this mean, Ron?” He started to cry.

"It's Pea's... I don't know Arch." She admitted. "It's up to you."

“Are you leaving me?”

"No, I don't know." She whispered.

“What about Hunter?”

"He's my everything. He's my son, I'm his mother. He always comes first."

“What about us, Veronica?” He whispered.

"You deserve better Arch. You always have. I'm going to step back and let you find the right person for you. But I swear to god if you pull your stunt what you did last time. You will see me go all mobster, latino on your ass."

Archie angrily started to wipe at his tears. He walked into the other room and started to pack his suitcase with his things. Veronica followed in after him. He packed up all of the things he needed.

"Speak to me Arch. I didn't plan on this happing. What am I meant to say to Hunter?"She asked.

"That I'm staying at Jug's and that us two are going to stay friends." He angrily said.“Also... maybe mommy broke daddy’s heart and now you’ll only get to see him a few days a week.” He added.

"Arch! Come on that's not fair! You can see him all the time! Don't blame this all on me."

“I’ve been trying to fix things with you because I’m so desperately in love with you! You didn’t have to lie! I actually thought that part of you still loved me.” Archie whispered, crying.

"I do! I didn't lie, I didn't even know I was pregnant. I've been trying too Arch. Sometimes things are too broken and are unabled to get fixed. You blame me for this but it's your band mates that started all of this!" She cried too handing him tissue.

“We were okay, Ron. You thought I cheated but in all reality you actually cheated. You didn’t come to me first and you went right to Pea.”

"We were visiting Fangs on the hospital. You forget you cheated first, time and time again. I forgave you each time. Why won't you forgive me? You hippocrite."

“That’s not what I’m trying to say. You and Hunter are everything to me. I can’t lose you.”

"You won't lose me Arch. How many times do I have to prove that? But I'm pregnant and I'm not getting rid of it. I love this baby and Hunter with all my heart. This is Hunter's sibling." She whispered.

“You don’t get it Ronnie... I’ve already lost you to Sweet Pea.... my family has been torn apart.... I just wanted you and Hunter, Ronnie. That’s all I’ve wanted. That night when you stayed over and comforted me was one of the best nights of my life but now that’s gone. It’s all gone.... I promised myself I would never have a relationship like my parents did because switching between homes was terrible but it’s happened.... I’ve lost everything again...”

"I'm listening Arch! That night broke me I was still with Pea then too. Its always been you and Pea. How many times do I have to say... We're friends no matter what happens. You won't lose me. Do you know what's worse the divorced parents? Parents that kick you out at 15! "

“Ronnie I only brought up my parents because now Hunter will have to go through that!”

"No because we're not you're parents! We live in the same state." She whispered. Archie didn’t say anything. He kept crying."What do you want to do Archie?" She asked him wiping his tears away.

“I want to be with you, Ronnie. But I know that’s not possible.” He whispered.

"I'm sorry Arch. We were on borrowed time. But I know you will find someone perfect for you. I think I have the perfect person. Her name is Troyone and she works with me. I'm going to set you two up. Even if it's just for sex. Go on that date with her you were meant to take me. We can be friends. You just need to believe that. "She told him. 

Veronica sent Troyone the message about setting her up with a date for 8. She messaged back with sure why the hell not.

“Ronnie. Cancel it. I’m not looking to fucking date anyone!”

"No! You need this Archie."

“Fine don’t cancel it. I’m just not going to show up. I just lost the love of my life and you think I need a date?! What the fuck Ronnie!”

"I don't know what to do in this situation Archie!" She shouted.

“I’m going to stay at a hotel or something until I can find a place to live. We can set up something with the social worker to get custody of Hunter situated.” He whispered.

"We don't need a fucking social worker!" She shouted. "God Archie come here." She whispered pulling him in for a hug. "I'm sorry." She leaned up and kissed him.

Archie just hesitantly hugged her back."Can I give you a going away present?" She asked seductively.

Archie stayed silent."Don't you want it?"

“Depends...” he whispered.

"On what?"

“What is it?”

"You know how horny I got being pregnant with Hunt." She whispered in his ear.

“I don’t know, Ronnie.... I don’t think I could just do this and leave.... plus.... Sweet Pea.”

"We're not together yet. Plus you could do it last time."

“Fine.... why not hurt myself even more.” He mumbled.

"Then don't." She said stepping away.

“I want to say goodbye.” He whispered. “This is going to break me more than I already am but I need to say goodbye.”

"Then say goodbye, I know how you're feeling right now. The hurt passes."

“I don’t think this pain is ever going to go away.” He whispered.

"It dulls down. You should know that Archie. You had Grundy, you got over her with me. You'll find someone else. But she better be Ronnie Lodge approved being around our son."

“I don’t want to find someone else. I meant what I said. You’re it for me. Now that we’re done.... it’s over.... I’m not dating anyone ever again...”

"Oh how that's a lie Archie Andrews. You're a lady's man." She smiled winking at him.

“Not anymore.” Archie whispered.

"You'll find someone. I'll do some Veronica Lodge meddling." She teased.

“Please don’t. I’m done with relationships. All I’m going to focus on now is Hunter. He’s all I’ve got.”

"What about us? We'll still be friends."

“I don’t think so, Ronnie. I can’t see you starting a family with someone else. It will just bring back memories of us.... and raising Hunter.... and being a family..... six years Ronnie.... all gone....” he whispered.

Veronica stepped away crying. She had no shoes on and no jacket. She got her keys and walked out the apartment. Archie walked out after her. Instead of following her, he walked in the opposite direction to his car.

Sweet Pea was getting worried. He hadn't heard anything from her. He went to go find her. He checked her place. She wasn't there. He checked the stair well, she wasn't there. He finally checked the roof seeing her sat near the edge.

“Hey, Ronnie.” He whispered, sitting next to her.

"I'm going to lose Hunter. He's got Mary to help him fight for him. He won't be friends with me. This is what was going to happen the first time around. He's so hippocritcal. I forgave him."

“I doubt he’s going to take Hunter from you.”

"Pea I'm scared. I'm meant to be happy I'm pregnant. We finally get to be together but I've caused so much shit. But I don't get why he can't for give me. I forgave him time after time. As soon as I make a mistake, I get all the blame." She whispered.

“Then talk to him about everything, Ronnie. You both kind of walked out, I’m guessing. Make him understand what you want.”

"I want you Pea. I want his support of a friend and a Co parent."

“Then talk to him about that, Ronnie.” Sweet Pea said.

"I'm going to give him some time. His ego is hurt."  
“Okay.” Pea whispered, hugging her. 

—————

Two weeks went by. Veronica and Sweet Pea aren’t officially together yet but they’ve been there for each other. Hunter has been staying with Archie on the weekends. Archie and Veronica haven’t talked besides simple texts about Hunter. It was almost like they didn’t even know each other anymore. 

Veronica, Hunter, and Sweet Pea were all sitting on the couch at Veronica’s place watching a movie.

Veronica suddenly got a notification from Archie.

A: Look Ronnie I owe you an apology. You're right I was being a hippocrite. You just saved me all those years ago I didn't want to give up on us. I have hurt you too many times. I want to take Hunter more. I spoke to my mum about all this. I'm happy your happy. I'm seeing a therapist still. I'm doing better. I'm a different person.

“Mommy?” Hunter said.

"Yes Hijo."

“Can daddy come over and play video games?”

"Sure. I'll message him."

V: Hunter wants you to come over.

A: okay. I’ll be there soon. 

“Thanks mommy.” Hunter said. 

20 minutes later there was a knock at the door.Veronica stood up to answer it. She opened it up to Archie. She stood aside so he could walk in. 

She noticed Archie’s hair was dyed dark brown. His outfit was different then usual too. Instead of his light colored t shirts, He was wearing a black hoodie with dark colored jeans. 

“Daddy!” Hunter smiled, running up to him. Archie smiled and picked him up.

"You look good Arch." She said as she sat down with Pea.

Archie just shrugged.

"So you message me were okay and you're not going to talk to me?"

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Ronnie.”

"How have you been Arch?" She asked.

“Fine I guess.”

"Now the truth." She said.

“I’ve been terrible.” Archie said. “But it’s fine....”

"You need to get out more."

“Nope.” He shrugged. “I prefer to be curled up at my apartment reading books or playing my guitar.”

"Still, you still have your key so come around any time to be with Hunter." Veronica informs him.

“Okay.” Archie whispered.

"Daddy how's Lily?" Hunter asked.

“I don’t know, buddy.” Archie said.

"You saw her yesterday." He said

“I don’t know buddy. I haven’t spoken to her today.”

"Okay." He smiled. "Play with me and Pea!"

"Don't you want to play with Pea?" He asked sadly.

“Yeah buddy.... we can play with Pea.” Archie whispered.

"You sad? Don't you like Pea?"

“Pea’s great.” Archie said.

"How about you play with daddy and I look after mummy? She's not feeling too great today." Pea offered.

“Okay.” Hunter said. 

Archie carried Hunter into the other room so they could play. Veronica laid down on Pea's lap. She smiled at him. Sweet Pea just smiled back at her.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked.

“I would love to.” Pea smiled and kissed her.

"It's about time." She giggled.

Sweet Pea just smiled and held her close. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A few hours later Archie came back out into the room. 

“Hunter is asleep.” He said, heading towards the door. “Goodnight.”

"Night. You don't want to stay for a tea?"

“No thanks. I’m just going to head home.” He whispered, opening the door.

"I'm I that bad to stay around?" She whispered to Pea.

“See you guys around.” Archie said, leaving.

“Give him time, baby. He’s still going through some shit. Cleary. He doesn’t even look like the same person.” Pea said, once Archie was gone.

"Okay." She whispered kissing him."Stay the night or the week or move in?"

“I’d love to.” He smiled. “But maybe not move in just yet. Hunter needs to adjust to me being around more.”

"Yeah." She smiled. "I've got our baby growing inside me."

“I know.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss her stomach.

Veronica smiled as he did that. She then laid down on his lap. She was much happier than she was a few months ago. As she laid on Pea's lap she wonder how long will it take for Archie to actually speak to her and Co parent properly. She places her hands on her stomach and let's herself doze off with a smile on her face.


	25. Chapter 25

The next month went by quickly for Veronica. She was extremely happy. Part of her still missed Archie though. He had stop by a few times and they had spoken briefly. Archie scheduled a meeting with a social worker to set the custody rules. He didn’t want to take it to court and wanted to work through it civilly. 

Veronica and Pea were currently over at Betty and Jughead’s."Look at your baby bump auntie V!" Aria squealed.

“Yeah.” Veronica smiled.

"I bet its a baby girl." She smiled. "We need more girls." She pouted.

"No!" Hunter said."I want a baby brother."

“We definitely need another girl.” Betty smiled.

Jughead’s phone rang and he picked it up. Everyone could only hear his side of the conversation. “Hey.... seriously Arch?..... I’m spending time with my family right now...... I get it Arch.... Fine.... I’ll be right there.” Jughead said, hanging up. 

“Archie again?” Betty said. 

“Yep. I’m really missing the old Archie. This whole Archie 2.0 thing just isn’t working.” Jughead said.

"Why? What's gone on?" Veronica asked.

“It’s nothing Veronica.” Jughead said.

"No! Tell me.! I deserve to know. He's the father of my son. Tell me!" She shouted.

“He’s basically having a midlife crisis and doesn’t know what to do with himself. He stopped going to therapy to save money so I’ve been going over to talk to him.”

"I'm coming too!"

“It’s okay, Veronica. He doesn’t want you to worry about him.” Jughead said.

"Tough luck! He's the father of my child. It's about time I give him a wake up call.

" Babe is this wise? "Pea asked." I know Hunter has been worried about Arch. "

" Has he? He hasn't told me. "

“He’s been saying that Archie isn’t the same person anymore and he doesn’t know what’s wrong.” Sweet pea said.

"Well I'm definitely going now." Veronica said.

______

Jughead and Veronica went over to Archie’s apartment. They started to knock on the door. 

A few seconds later Archie opened it. His hair was still dark brown and he was back to wearing dark colors. His cheeks were also tear stained. 

“Hey Jug, thanks for coming.” Archie said. “Veronica?..... What are you doing here?”

"To pull you back to reality!"

Archie didn’t say anything as he opened up the door to his apartment. Everything was so dull and plain, which was so unlike Archie.

"Hunter a 6 year old is worried about you. He didn't come to me about it, he went to Pea. So please Archie explain why our son would have to feel the need to go to my boyfriend about that? If you don't step out of your head Archie I will go for full custody. I don't won't to but if its the only thing that will get your head if the clouds I will do it. Don't push me and clean your act up. "

Veronica went to his fridge and poured all the alcohol down the sink.“I’m fine, Veronica. Really. That stuff is old too. I haven’t drank in awhile.”

“He hasn’t.” Jughead said. “I know that for a fact.”

“I’m just not the same person anymore. There’s nothing wrong with a little change.” Archie said.

"There is when our six year old son is worried and crying about it to my boyfriend! As he feels like he can't come to me about it!" She shouted.

“I don’t know Veronica. He’s never upset when he’s over here.”

"Because he's with you. God Archie! You've changed completely it's all my fault." She whispered.

“I haven’t changed completely.” Archie said. 

“You have Archie. Have you even looked in a mirror? But on top of that, you’re all calm and acting strange.” Jughead said.

"Are you high?" Veronica asked.

“No.” Archie said. 

“That’s what I thought at first, but he’s not. I can’t pinpoint what’s even going on with him.”

“There’s nothing going on Jughead. I keep telling you that. I’m fine.”

"No you're not Archie. Look at me you can't even speak to me properly. You're worrying our 6 year old." Veronica said.

“I’m sorry, Veronica. I don’t know why I’m worrying him. There’s nothing wrong.”

"Look in a mirror Arch. It's like your a stranger to him. Please Arch I miss the old you. Come back!"

“I miss you too, Archie. It’s like I don’t even know who you are anymore.” Jughead said. 

“I’m okay. Really. There’s nothing wrong with a little change right?” Archie said as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a can of soda. He opened it up and took a sip of it. 

“Archie, you hate soda.” Jughead said. 

“It’s grown on me, I guess.”

"No! No! No! I'm not having this. Get your shit together Archiekins because I've had enough! I will ring Fred or worse my mum who I haven't spoken to since I was 15."She told him.

“Veronica, I’m fine. Is it really so bad if I’ve changed a little bit?”

"A lot!"

“Why is it bad if I’ve changed or not?”

"Because Archie our son hardly recognise you. You're not spending time with your friends. You pulled Jug away from his family." Veronica went on to list more.

“I called him over so I had someone to talk to.” Archie said.

"Talk to me! Co parent with me! Be a parent with me! God Archie! I do it all its like I have soul custody already."

“I want to do this civilly and together as co parents, Veronica, believe me I’ve tried. It just hurts so much. Don’t take my son away from me.” Archie whispered.

"Step up and prove to me then Archie. It hurt me when you fucked other girls. Yet I forgave you. Pea's your friend."

“I never said I didn’t forgive you. I forgive you, Veronica. But Pea is not my friend.” Archie said.

"He was Archie. You didn't think it hurt me when I saw you in bed with Sabrine and Ethel. Well it did. We've both hurt each other but be an adult and step up."Veronica yelled.

“I’m sorry, Veronica. I’m just trying to be a better version of myself. One that is there for his son.... one that doesn’t want to end it all.” Archie whispered. 

Veronica realized that the entire time they were talking, Archie has been calling her Veronica instead of Ronnie or Ron.

"Veronica not Ronnie?" She whispered.

“I mean.... it’s your name.”

"Yeah right of course." She whispered.

“Look Arch, if you’d just talk to us about this change then maybe we’d understand.” Jughead said. 

“I’m trying to keep myself grounded... I don’t want to be myself anymore. After everything I’ve done.... I don’t want to live with that..... I’m being a new person so I don’t have to focus on pain anymore..... I want to make new memories with Hunter and forget about the past.... things aren’t changing around me so I just need to live through it.” Archie whispered.

"You want to forget the past, as in the old memories?" Veronica asked tearing up backing up towards the door.

“I want to forget about the old Archie.” He said. 

Jughead stood behind her so she couldn’t leave. Archie kept denying it, but he needed her. He needed to just talk to her.

"The old Archie is the Archie we had memories with." She whispered.

She looked at Jug and pleaded with her eyes. She needed to get out if there. Jughead shook his head and whispered to her. “If you want the old Archie back then you need to talk to him.” 

“But that’s over, Veronica.” He cried.

"Archie we were friends before any of this, please." She whispered as she winced in pain.

“I can’t, Veronica. I still love you. I’m sorry.” He cried.

"Please."She whispered again wiping his tears away.

“It hurts so much, Ronnie.” He whispered. She could almost see a glimpse of the old Archie flash through his eyes.

"I know, I've felt that pain."

“When?” He whispered.

"My parents, you and Pea." She admitted.

“He really is everything to you, isn’t he?” Archie whispered.

"It's took us awhile to get like that but yes. After Hunter and this baby yes."Archie just nodded and took a step back."Don't do that. You were my everything once.. Do you know where I stopped when I got kicked out?"

“Emphasis on ‘once’....” Archie whispered, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Yes Arch you need to move on. I'm so happy but it hurts me to see you like that. You didn't answer my question."

"Betty's." He whispered.

"sometimes but I said that as a cover so you wouldn't get jealous. I stayed at Pea's."

“Goodbye, Veronica.” Archie whispered.

"No listen to me. You didn't ask me to stay with you but he did. He was a friend that turned into something more like you did. You said you wanted me happy, well I am. But I need you to be happy." She whispered.

Veronica looked at Jughead and mouthed helped.Archie shook his head. “I’m glad you’re happy Veronica. Head home to your family. I’ll see you in a week to review custody over Hunter.” He whispered. “Have a nice life.”

"Arch your family too."

“The only thing that is keeping us partially together is Hunter.”

"That's not true but you know what Archie. I'm sick of trying with you. You never listen. I've tried and I've tried , go do something stupid for all I care anymore. This behavior is childish. Jug let me out!" She yelled. Jughead stood back, giving Veronica access to the door. 

“Ronnie.” Archie whispered.

"What?" She whispered back.

“I know we’re not going to be together ever again.... but.... I....” He could barely finish his sentence as he cried.

"What Arch? I love you? Because I do, I do love you."

“I love you..... so much, Ronnie.” He cried. “I.... I don’t want this.... to be over...”

Veronica just shut the door and went to go hug him. She sat him on the couch and played with his hair until he was calm. Archie couldn’t stop crying. He was starting to calm down but tears kept running down his cheeks. Archie was never one to cry so much. He had so many emotions he just needed to let out. Veronica allowed him to cry on her shoulder. She was there listening to everything he had to say.

Archie told her everything that was going on in his mind. He then came to the last thing he needed to say. “I.... I’m just... so fucking lost.... without you.” He whispered.

"I feel the same way sometimes. You're all I've known since high school."

Archie just nodded.

"Let's get you to bed." She whispered.

Archie just nodded. She helped him get up and walk to his bedroom. He was exhausted. When they got into his bedroom, she saw it was completely empty besides a bed in the middle. The bed didn’t even have blankets on it, it just had a single pillow.

"Where's your blanket Archiekins?"

“I only had one.” He whispered. “I let Hunter have it. It’s in his room down the hall.”

"Jug I have my favourite one in my car for long journeys with hunt. Will you get it?" Veronica passed him the keys.

“Sure.” Jughead said. He left the room and went to her car to go grab it.

"Lay down." She said taking of her shoes because they were hurting her feet.

Archie got into bed and laid down.Veronica sat beside him.  
“I’m so sorry for everything, Veronica.” He whispered."It's okay Archiekins. I've messed up too."

Archie just nodded. Veronica took a risk and laid down next to him. Archie didn’t say anything but slightly moved closer to her."My feet hurt." was all she said.

Archie sat up and pulled her feet onto his lap. He then gently started to massage them, just like how he used to every day when she came home from work. She didn't say anything but moaned slightly at the feeling.

Archie kept massaging them for a few more minutes. “Better?” He asked quietly.

"Perfect thank you." She smiled.  
Archie just nodded and smiled faintly. 

Jughead came into the room with the blanket.

"I've got this Jug. You can go but could you bring Hunt to us." Veronica said.

“Yeah sure.” Jughead said. “Night Arch. Betty and I will stop by in the morning with breakfast. You’re not eating enough.”

"Night Jug." He whispered.

Jughead left them by themselves. Veronica made sure he was laying back down as she placed the blanket over him before rejoining him. Archie just let out a deep breath.

"You okay?"She asked as she turned to face him. He just nodded."Don't lie." She whispered.

“I’m just thinking.”

"About?" She asked as she moved some hair out his eyes.

“It’s stupid....”

"Tell me." She whispered.

“It's just.... last year if someone were to ask me what my future would be like, I’d know exactly what would happen. But now.... I don’t know...”

"That's okay. Life is one big confusing merigo ride." She smiled.

Archie just nodded. 

"Thank you for my foot rub." She whispered.

“Of course.” Archie whispered.

"You didn't have to."

“I wanted to.” He whispered. “I know how much you love foot rubs.”

"I do but my feet are ticklish." She smiled.

“I know.” He smiled faintly. “I used to always attack you with tickles.”

"I hate it." She giggled. "It's funny because I don't like alot of people touching my feet."

“You always get so mad if people touch them.” He teased.

"I still do." She smiled. "They're so ticklish Archiekins."

Archie just smiled faintly. Archie moved a little closer to her. There was a knock on the door. “That’s probably Jughead with Hunter.” Archie whispered.

"Yeah." She whispered. "Can't you message to tell him to come in. I'm too comfy." She pouted.

“Yeah.” Archie whispered. He pulled out his phone and sent him a text to come in. Hunter came running in to them. "Mummy, Daddy!"

“Hey Hunter!” Archie smiled. 

“Daddy!” Hunter smiled, jumping up on the bed and hugging him.

"Careful monkey. We don't want to hurt mummy. But we do want to tickle her." Archie said with a devilish smile.

“Don’t you dare!” Veronica giggled. 

“Tickle mommy’s feet.” Hunter said. 

“Oh we dare.” Archie teased.  
Archie and Hunter both went to tickle Veronica's feet. She couldn't stop laughing and kicking to try stop them. They kept tickling her. 

“Stop!” She pouted as she giggled. 

“Never!” Archie teased.

"Please baby." She giggled saying.

Archie didn’t think anything of it. It felt so normal for her to say that. 

“Fine.” He teased. 

Archie laid back down and Hunter cuddled between them.Hunter snuggled up more to Veronica then Archie moved closer. He smiled up at them.

"Thank you Archiekins."Archie just smiled softly."Daddy smiling again." Hunter whispered to Veronica.

“Yeah, he is.” Veronica whispered to Hunter with a smile.

"Can we go for food?" Hunter asked.

“It’s too late.” Veronica hugged him. 

“I’m hungry too.” Archie said. “Please Ronnie? I’ll pay.”

"Can we order in?" She pouted.

“Sure.” Archie smiled. “What do you want buddy?”

"Pizza!"

“Okay.” Archie smiled and pulled out his phone to order pizza."Ooh can we get cheesy chips. I've been craving them." She smiled.

“Sure.” Archie smiled. “Anything else?”

"Guess!" She smirked.

“Hmmm..... it’s either a chocolate milkshake or cake.”

"Bingo." She smiled. 

“I’ll order both.”

"Thank you."

45 minutes later the food arrived at Archie's place. He refused to let her pay for half. He payed for all of it and then brought it back to the bedroom so they could lay in bed, eat, and watch movies. He sat right next to Veronica this time as Hunter was at the bottom of his bed.

“Thanks daddy.” Hunter said. 

“No problem buddy.”

"Thank you Archiekins." Veronica moaned as she ate a chip. Archie just smiled. "What? Have I got anything on my face?" She asked him.

“Nope.”

"Okay." She whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder sleepily. Archie just smiled as they sat there eating. Hunter fall asleep shortly after that. Archie put him in his room and came back to Veronica.

“You should probably head home before it gets any later. Hunter can stay the night, right?”

"Yeah, of course." She whispered yawning.

“I had a lot of fun, tonight.” He whispered with a faint smile.

"Me too." She smiled putting her shoes on. "Fuck I forgot my jacket at B's."

“You can get it tomorrow, right? Or you could stop there tonight. I have a spare key.”

"I can get it tomorrow. Its just, it's freezing out." She whispered

Archie reached into his closet and took out a black jacket. “Here, borrow this.”

"Thank you." She whispered putting it on.

"Or you can stay?" He whispered.

“I should probably get home, Arch.” She whispered with a yawn. 

“Okay.” He whispered.

"Another time?" She asked as she couldn't keep her eyes open. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay tonight, Ronnie? You can barely keep your eyes open. I don’t want you driving home so exhausted. You could end up in and accident.”

"I don't have anything to sleep here." She whispered.

“You could borrow some sweatpants and a t shirt to sleep in. You could take the bed and I’ll take the couch.”

"You don't have a blanket. Take the bed too." She whispered.

“I could sleep without one.”

"It's too cold." She uttered.

“I’ve been sleeping without one for the past week.” He shrugged.

"Archiekins you'll get ill." She whispered as she walked back to his bed.

“I’d rather it be me than you.” He said as he passed her a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt.

Veronica got changed in front of him. She striped down to her underwear and just taking the top to put on. She than crawled into the bed.

"Please."

“Please what?”

"Come to bed. It's too cold, we're adults that can share." She whispered pulling him on to the bed. 

“Okay.” He whispered. 

He got under the blanket and kept distance between them. Veronica closed the space as she turned over. Archie moved slightly closer to her. Veronica grazed her hand against his before she fell asleep. Archie fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

The following morning Archie woke up to having Veronica all i intertwined with his limbs.He smiled faintly. He didn’t want this moment to end anytime so, he just laid there for a little while.She slowly started to wake up. She was half a sleep and pulled hil close. An old habit. 

“Hi.” Archie whispered.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled sleepily.

“Classic Veronica. You sleep forever.” He teased.

"Shush. Hunt will come in any minute." She whispered as she snuggles into his chest. A few minutes later, just like Veronica said, Hunter came into the room. 

“Daddy! Mommy!” He jumped onto the bed with them."Told you." She smiled.

"Good morning Hijo." Veronica kissed him.

"Morning mummy. Morning daddy. Morning baby." He said to her stomach. Archie just smiled faintly.

"Can I watch TV?" He asked. It was the the big holidays now and he hand no school for 6 weeks.

“Sure buddy.” Archie smiled as he turned it on. Archie then went back to the bedroom to Veronica.He got back into bed, keeping distance between them. “Jughead and Betty normally come over for breakfast every Saturday so I’m not alone. I get really lonely sometimes. I also don’t eat as much as I should. They’ll be here in a couple hours if you want to stay.” Archie said.

"I would love to." She smiled. "So I woke up in your arms?"

“Yep.” Archie shrugged.

"Hunter almost saw." She added.

“Well, you’re the one who didn’t want to move.”

"You're comfy and I'm pregnant women who struggles to sleep." She whispered. Archie just nodded."Last night was fun." She smiled. "Not so fun when you tickled attack me."

“It was a little fun.” Archie teased.

"I could do the same to you." She pouted. "I know your tickles spots."

“Ronnie! Stop it!” Archie kept laughing and trying to get out from underneath her.

"What if I don't want to?" She giggled.

“I stopped last night. Please Ronnie!” He kept laughing.

"But I like seeing you smile."

“But you’re torturing me!” He pouted.

"Fine." She pouted too. She stopped tickling him but didn't move. "I miss your old hair."

“Jughead keeps saying the same thing.”

"Yeah well I miss it because Hunter has the same colour as yours. He wants to dye his too." She pouted.

“Well, that hair is part of the old Archie. What’s wrong with Archie 2.0?”

"Everything, it's stupid that you call yourself that for a starters. Somethings are good but I don't see why you can't combined them with the old Archie." She whispered.

“I’m doing this as a way to try and be happy, Ronnie.”

"I know." She whispered as she started to tear up. "Maybe I should go?"

“No, stay for breakfast.” He whispered. “Please?” Without even thinking about it he wiped away her tears.

"Are you sure? I don't want to over step."

“You’re not overstepping. Please stay.”

"Okay. I probably should get changed. They'll get the wrong idea." She whispered.

"Oh yeah, especially when you're on top of me." He teased as he rubbed circles to her waist.

“Right.” She whispered, getting off of him. 

“I’m going to go get a shower.” Archie said, getting off the bed.

"Okay. Archie?"

“Yeah?”

Veronica just went over to him placed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for food last night." She whispered.

“No problem.” He whispered. He then turned and went to the bathroom.

As Archie got a shower Veronica looked through his draws. She found a jumper of hers and some leggings. He must if took them so they would smell like her and help him sleep, especially considering they smell of him now. She shoved them on so it looked like she didn't stay the night.

10 minutes later, Archie came out of the shower and grabbed some clothes before heading back to the bathroom to change. Veronica thought it was odd that Archie only took a 10 minute shower. He normally took forever and she’d have to yell at him to get out.

"That's different." She said when he came out all dry.

“What’s different?”

"I'm actually kind of in shock that our king of the shower only took 10 minutes." She teased.

“Well, I used to think about a lot of things in the shower. Now there’s not much I want to think about.” Archie said.

"Sit with us." She smiled faintly.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"Daddy! Can we play football with Jug?"Hunter asked.

" You'll have to ask uncle Jug about that one. "He smiled.

" You should smile more. "

“I don’t like to smile.”

"Please for me?" She gave him her puppy dog eyes.

“I’ll try.” He smiled faintly.

Veronica just smiled leaning her head on him. They just sat there in a comfortable silence. Archie intertwined their hands out of habit. Veronica looked up at him. He had his eyes focused on the TV and probably didn’t realize he was doing it. She just coughed to make him aware. Archie looked down at their hands. 

“Oh! Sorry!” He pulled his hand away.

"It's okay." She whispered grabbing his hand again.

"Ron what are you doing?" He whispered.

“Holding your hand.” She whispered. 

“Why?”

She didn't say anything.

"Why?" He asked again.“I don’t know.” She whispered. 

Archie just nodded. He didn’t know what to say."You always have a reason Ronnie." He whispered.

“Yeah.” She whispered. 

“Why, Ronnie?” He whispered. “Tell me.”

"I don't know Arch." She whispered the truth. "Sense of familiarity."

He just nodded.

"I can stop?"

“No, it’s okay.” He whispered.

A little while later there was a knock on the door. It was the Cooper family. Archie got up to answer it and let them in. “How are you, Arch?” Betty asked while hugging him. “I know last time we came over you weren’t doing so good.”

“I’m hanging in there.” He said. "I hope you don't mind Ronnie's here too." He added.

“No, of course not.” Betty smiled. “Hey, V.”

"Hey B." She smiled.

Veronica walked up to Archie's said. "I guess we have to be careful what we do now." She whispered.

“I mean.... it’s not like we’re doing anything bad.... we’re just being friends and doing friendly things.” He whispered.

"Hmmm... Friends don't snuggle in bed." She whispered before hugging Betty.

“I miss your old hair.” Jughead said. 

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned.” Archie said. 

Aria and Collin went to go play with Hunter."How you doing V?" Veronica asked.

"I'm good. I also miss your hair Arch." She pouted.

“I don’t get what’s so great about my old hair.” Archie said.

"It made you different." Betty said.

"I just loved it." Veronica said. "I remember talking to B in high school saying I haven't tried the flavour ginger yet." She smiled faintly.

Archie just shrugged.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Veronica said. "I'll take the kids to the park."

“Can I come too?” Betty said.

"Sure."

"Borrow my jacket it's cold." Archie said.

“Okay.” Veronica smiled. 

“V, we brought over the jacket you left at our place.” Betty said.

"Thanks." She smiled but still chose Archie's.

Betty and Veronica went to the park with the kids while Jughead and Archie stayed back to make breakfast."You look better." Jughead said.

“I’m happy she’s here but I know it won’t last.” Archie shrugged.

"But your doing good as friends?"

“I guess.... I mean.... I still love her, Jug.”

"Now you know how I felt with Betty." 

“Yeah but you actually got her and now you’re married. That’s not going to happen with Ronnie.”

"See how things go."

"She slept over last night." Archie smiled.

“Really?”

“Yeah, well.... she was exhausted and I didn’t want her driving home.... I offered to sleep on the couch and let her have the bed. But she wanted me to sleep in bed with her.”

"So are we happy about this?" Jughead asked.

“I mean, slightly. I’m just happy I got a moment with her even though it won’t last.”

"Moment? Not moments." Jughead teased a little.

He liked seeing Archie smile again. Archie didn't realise this but this was the old Archie. The Archie speaking to him was the old Archie.

“We held hands too.” Archie whispered.

"And?" He raised his eye brows at him with a slight smirk.

“That was it.”

"Hunt told me about a little tickle fight last night and this morning. He saw you two." Jughead teased.

“We were just teasing each other.”

"The famous Veronica and Archie teases."

“Famous?”

"You know the teasing." Jughead said.

“There really wasn’t anything special... Well, for Veronica at least. I was pretty happy.”

"You don't know that. I heard what she whispered to you. Snuggles huh?" He teased.

“Yeah...”

"Do we hate her or are we okay with her?"Jughead asked.

“What do you mean?”

"With this whole situation." Jughead added.

“I don’t know. I’m in love with her but she broke my heart. I just miss her so much.”

"Okay." He said.

An hour later the girls came back with the kids. Aria and Hunter came in holding hands. Veronica couldn't help but smile. Archie smiled at them and held two thumbs up to Hunter. Veronica came to stand next to him and slightly nudged him. 'Jug will kill you.' She mouthed.

He just shrugged and smiled. Betty just gave her a look. Veronica rolled her eyes. She took Archie's jacket off and gave it back to her. Archie took it and went to his bedroom to put it back in the closet. He came back out with a smile on his face

"Mummy can daddy come home tonight? Football match on." Hunter asked.

“Sure.” Veronica smiled."Just remind me to buy some new headphones." She teased.

Archie just smiled."We can wear our Jersey's bud." Archie smiled picking him up.

“Yay!” Hunter smiled, hugging him."Mummy you have to wear yours."

"You still have yours?" Archie asked.

“Yeah.” Veronica said. “Hunter wanted me to keep it.”

"Good job buddy."

"Can Ari watch it with us?" He asked.

"What do you say guys? We can take Ari for the night. They can have a sleep over." Veronica said.

“Sure.” Jughead smiled. “Collin’s going over to a friends house for a sleepover anyways.”

“We need some alone time.” Betty smirked at Jughead.

"It's about time." Betty smiled.

"Yay." Aria and Hunter smiled.

"I need my jersy."

“We’ll get it but first let’s eat breakfast.”

______

Veronica and Archie got Aria's stuff before they headed to home. Aria and Hunter was in their own world talking. Archie just sat in silence, listening to Hunter and Aria. Veronica placed her hand on his lap as she drove. Archie didn’t mention anything about it.

It wasn't long before they were back at her flat. Veronica headed to go get Hunter and her jersy. She put hers on and tired it up like normal. Archie had went to the bathroom. Hunter walked over to Veronica. 

“I’m happy mommy.” Hunter smiled.

"That's good Hijo." She kissed him.

“I’m happy daddy’s home. Does he have to go back to his other home? I want him to stay with us.” Hunter said.

"We'll see Hijo."

“Okay.” Hunter said.

Archie came back out and sat with the kids as Veronica started to make dinner. She was about half way through when he came up behind her.

“Hey. Need any help?”

"If you want to, it's nearly done. It's just pasta." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled faintly.

"Hunter wants you back home." She whispered.

“I really miss it here.” He whispered.

"I know."She whispered." Taste this is it okay. "She put a spoonful of mince in his mouth.

“It’s perfect.”

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yes."

"Could you plate up my feet hurt?"She asked.

“Sure.” He smiled faintly.

"Maybe if you stopped wearing heels all the time." He teased as he began to plate up.

"Oh shush Archiekins. That's not going to happen. My gran would never allow that. We wear heels to our death bed and after."

"You like shushing me." He teased.“Plus, you like wearing heels so you’re tall.” He added teasingly.

"Of course and it's fun shushing you." She giggled.

Archie just smiled faintly. He finished up plating the food. Veronica called the kids to sit around the table. Archie came to sit next to Veronica. They ate their food just on time for the match.

They went to go sit on the couch. Archie sat next to Hunter.   
"Where's mummy going to sit?" Veronica pouted. "You've three taken all the sofa up."Hunter sat on Archie’s lap to make room for Veronica.

"No daddy me sit with Ari."Hunter moved back to sit with Aria. 

“Maybe you need a bigger couch.” Archie teased.

"It's comfy. I can just sit on the bean bag or..."

“Or what?”

"It's stupid it doesn't matter." She uttered.

“Tell me.”

"No its fine."

"Please tell me." He pouted.

“I could sit on your lap.” She whispered. 

“Go ahead.... if you want.” Archie whispered. 

Veronica went over to him and gently sat down on him. She pulled her feet up on him. She smiled at him. Archie smiled faintly. He gently wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his face in to her neck. He smiled against her skin and she could feel it. As soon as he did that the match started.

As they watched it, Archie’s attention was glued to the game. He always got like this with football. Veronica was glad that it was something that didn’t change with the new Archie.

It wasn't long before half time came. The TV cut to the adds.Veronica’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Sweet Pea. 

P: sorry I’ve been busy with work and haven’t been around this week. Do you want to come over? ;)

V: I have Hunter. Another time, promise x

P: okay. See you tomorrow. Love you x

V: love you.

Archie glanced down at her on her phone. He sighed and looked back at the TV. Veronica would always put a kiss to Pea but she didn't this time. She heard the disappointment from Archie. She just threw her phone on the bean bag and snuggled him. Archie smiled faintly and hugged her.

Veronica excused herself for a moment. Her pregnancy hormones are getting out of hand. She decided she needed to sort herself out before sitting back on his lap.

“Veronica! Hurry up or you’re going to miss it!” Archie said teasingly from the other room.

"Give me 5 minutes." She shouted.

She's been more horny this pregnancy than the last. She was in her bedroom finding her dildo she hid so Hunter couldn't find it. She knew this was going to be risky but she needed to do something.

“When you say five minutes you never mean it!” Archie teased.

"Arch I would stay out there!" She shouted.

“I’m just messing with you, Ron. Take as long as you need. I’ll fill you in with what’s going on when you’re done!”

"Okay!"

While Veronica was in the bedroom, Archie was playing with Hunter and Aria, waiting for the game to come back on. Hunter was asking for Veronica, so Archie went to get her. He opened the door and froze.

“Shit. Sorry Ronnie.” He closed the door. “Hunter was asking for you.”

"Come back Arch." She moaned. Archie opened the door and stepped back in."Close the door." She whispered.

Archie closed the door behind him. She pulled the dildo out from her and put in the draw next to her. She slid her pants back up.

"Sorry, I'm just really horney this pregnancy. Sitting on your lap didn't help. So I snuck away but didn't get to finish."

“Pea doesn’t help you out?”

"Works been busy for both of us." She admitted.

“Oh.” He whispered. “I can go and let you finish... Hunter was just asking for you...”

"Stay! It's okay. I'm so sorry god I'm embarrassed. I can sit on the bean bag when we go back out"

“No it’s okay, Ronnie. Don’t be embarrassed. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” He whispered.

"Yeah." She smiled faintly. "But I've made you uncomfortable." She whispered.

“You didn’t. Really. It’s okay.”

"Do you want to stay the night? Hunter doesn't want you to go and I don't." She leaned up and went to go stand in front of him. "We can share a bed again." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"You don't have to? I just thought..." She bite her lip.

“I’d really like to stay. I’ve really missed you both.”

"I can stay on the sofa too. If you don't want to share the bed again. But I do want another foot rub." She smiled.

“We can share the bed and I promise to give you a foot rub.”

Veronica eyes lit up and smiled. She went to grab his hand as they went back to watch the other half of the match. The kids ended up laying down in front of the TV so Veronica could lay down. 

Once the game was over, Hunter and Aria were both falling asleep. Archie placed Ronnie's feet on his lap and began to rub them. Veronica couldn't help the moans that escaped her mouth it just felt so good. He rubbed them for longer than he did the other night. “Better?” He smiled.

"Yes." She moaned slightly.He finished rubbing them before he got up to put Hunter and Aria to bed. Once they were sound asleep, Archie sat back down on the couch with Veronica. “You should make Pea a note that he has to give you daily foot rubs like I used to.” Archie teased.

"We both work busy secduals plus I like yours."

“Yeah but I probably won’t be around as often as he is.” Archie said quietly.

Veronica swung her legs around so she could move herself on his lap. "Do you want to move back home for Hunter?" She asked.

“Ronnie, you know I’d love to but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

"I would like you home too." She whispered.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea though.”

"Oh okay." She whispered.

“I would really love it, Ronnie, believe me but it’s just not a good idea when you’re going to be starting a family with someone else.”

She just nodded. "Can take me to bed? I have to finish what u started earlier." She whispered.

“What do you mean, Ronnie?” Archie was confused why she was asking him.

"Carry me to bed please? You don't have to."

“Yeah, sure.” Archie said. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He then placed her down on the bed and started to walk back to the door.

"You can stay." She whispered

“But you wanted to finish....”

"I want your company too." She added. 

“Then maybe I can come back in when you’re done...”

"Okay. You could give me something to think about. You know... Get me off faster."

“I don’t know.... you could think about your boyfriend.... I mean, I’m sure you have pictures of him.”

"Yeah I do, I still have yours." She whispered as he walked out.

Archie walked out and checked up on the kids. It was only a few minutes later when he's hearing his own name in breathless moans. Archie smirked slightly. He was so tempted to walk in there but he knew he shouldn’t.

"Yes baby there. Archiekins!"She moaned. Archie walked over to the door and raised his hand to the doorknob. He then pulled his hand away. He couldn’t do that."Please more." She groaned.

Archie bit his lip. “Come for me baby.” He whispered against the door, hoping she heard it but also hoping she didn’t.

"I want you Arch." She moaned.

“I want you too baby.” He whispered against the door. “But I know I can’t have you.”

"Yes touch my breasts." Her hands went up to touch her own breasts.

Archie had an idea. It wouldn’t be cheating if they were touching themselves. Sweet Pea wouldn’t have to know. Archie wanted her so much that his body reacted immediately to hearing her scream his name. He ran his hand down over the front of his pants before slowly turning the doorknob and walking into the room.

"Arch!" She moaned seeing him.Archie walked closer to her. He pulled over a chair that was in the room and put it down by the bed. “I have an idea.” He whispered."Oh yeah?" She asked as she stopped touching herself.

“It wouldn’t be cheating if we’re touching ourselves, right? We can keep our distance and get each other off by talking while we touch ourselves.” He whispered.

"Phone sex irl. But I want to kiss you."

“Maybe you can kiss me.... we’ll see, Ronnie.” He whispered. “I don’t want to ruin your family.”

"Okay." She whispered. "Let's do this, come join me."

Archie hopped up in the bed next to her, he kept a distance between them. He then pulled off his pants.Veronica closed the distance she leaned her head on him.

"Tell me what to do Archiekins? Be my daddy." She whispered seductively.

“Touch yourself. Slip a finger inside yourself.” He whispered.

Veronica crawled to the bottom of the bed so she could see him and he could see her. She slid a finger in between her folds and slowly started rubbing herself up and down over her clit.“Faster.” He whispered. “Apply more pressure.”She started speeding up letting out little whimpers but as soon as she applied pressure she moaned.

“Tease yourself.... slow down and apply less pressure.”

"Do the same." She whispered. "Tell me what to think about. Have I been a naughty girl daddy?"

Archie pulled off his boxers and started to touch himself. He slowly moved his hand over himself. “You’ve been a very naughty girl, baby. Think about me. Think about me on top of you..... moving deep inside you.... my fingers rubbing your clit.” He whispered breathlessly.

Veronica kept moaning as she touched herself. She thought about Archie. She thought about them having sex. Her getting off with his dick inside her mouth.

"Your going to edge for me baby. Tell me what your thinking. Imagine we did go on that date. I am teasing you underneath the table. Wearing a skinny skin tight dress that pushes my tits up."

Archie started to move his hand more quickly and groaned."Speak to me baby. Tell me what your think? I'm so close." She whispered.

“You’re so fucking sexy Ronnie...”

"What else? Oh.. I'm.. Going... To come. Tell me what to do." 

“Add in another finger and move faster. Add more pressure and go deeper, baby.” He whispered.

Veronica followed his instructions. She didn't last long before she came over her fingers trying not to wake the kids up. She pulled her hand out and made Archie suck her fingers clean. Archie licked her fingers clean and kept moving his hand. He was close.

"Don't cum until I say so." She smirked.

“Ronnie, please.” He groaned, moving his hand.

"You can cum baby."

Veronica lifted his hands to her face and licked him clean.Archie moved his hand a few more times before he hit his climax.Veronica lifted his hands to her face and licked him clean.

“God, Ronnie.” He groaned.

"Yes baby." She smiled.

“What are we doing?” He whispered.

"I don't know Arch." She confessed. "I know I want to kiss you tonight and fall asleep in your arms again."

Archie pulled his boxers back on and wrapped his arms around her. Veronica leaned up and kissed him. She wanted to do that the night before. Archie smiled and kissed her back. It was a simple kiss.

Veronica laid there in his arms. She was on this cycle with the men she loved. She has a child with each of them and she really didn't know what to do. For now though she's enjoying this time in Archie's hands.


	26. Chapter 26

It's been a few months since that night Veronica and Archie has shared. They've had a few other moments since then. Archie was currently in the staff room at work with Betty.

“How’s things with Ronnie going?” Betty asked. 

“I mean.... they’re going.... we’ve spent some pretty great moments together but she’s still with Pea.”

"She's nearly due isn't she?"

“Yeah.... kind of.... one more month.”

"This is good news. Things might change. This is hard for me and Jug because we're friends with both you and Pea." Betty explained.

Archie got a message from Veronica. She was at work it was a picture of her with her glasses on making the new dress for a celebrity on a red carpet.

V: missing your feet rubs.  
A: is that all you miss? ;)  
V : no I miss you.  
A: I miss you too.

"Is that her?"Betty asked.

" Yeah. "He smiled.

“I should be happy, right?” Archie added.

"I don't know are you?" Betty asked.

“Kind of.... I really love her, Betty. But soon she’s going to be all mom mode and with Pea. I don’t think what we have right now is going to last.”

"You like her in mom mode. You think it'd sexy." Betty teased.

“Yeah but she’s going to be all mom mode for someone else.”

"Just let's see how all of this goes. Your band members really fucked you over." Betty said.

Archie and Betty got into a different conversation when Betty's phone rung it was Veronica.

"Hey V,"

"My waters just broke. The ambulance is already on its way. I'm scared B. Pea's in Riverdale. I can't ask Arch to be there." She whispered crying.

“Oh my god, V! I’ll have Jughead call Pea. I’m with Archie.”

"I've already called him. He's on business, he's trying to get out then he has a 4 hour car journey. I'm scared B." She cried.

“Don’t be scared V. I’m here for you. So is Archie and Jughead.”

"I've got to go the ambulance is here." She cried.

“Okay. We’ll be right at the hospital V.”

Veronica ended the phone call and Betty started to find her boss. Luckily for them they only had one lesson before the end of the day.

"Is V okay?" Archie asked worryingly.

“She’s in labor. The baby is coming early.”

"Where's Pea?" He asked.

“Riverdale. He’s on his way but it’s a four hour drive. He’ll probably get here right before she has the baby though.”

"I don't know what to do Betty. I want to be there for her. She was so scared when Hunter came along and he was on time." He admitted.

"She needs you until Pea is there. He still have to get out of a meeting." Betty informed him.

“Okay.” He whispered.

_____

At the hospital Veronica was rushed into a birthing suit. She was terrified and alone. She couldn't do this alone. She started to cry. She felt so alone. 

Just then, Archie came walking into the room. 

“Hey Ronnie.” He whispered.

"Archie!"She cried." I can't do this. I'm too scared. "She whispered.

“You can do this, Ronnie. I know you can. Remember what I told you with Hunter? It’s going to hurt but you’re going to get through it. Soon you’ll have a little baby to love. Hunter will have a sibling. You and Pea will have your own little family.”

"She's coming earlier. What if I did this because of stress. I can't Arch. I'm not strong enough. My dad was right"

“Hey.... that’s not true Ronnie. You can do this. You are so fucking strong, Ronnie. She’s only coming a few weeks earlier. This is normal for some moms. You can do this Ronnie.”

"What if I mess her up like my mum did with me? I don't think I can do it this time Arch. I haven't got you?" She whispered before screaming.

“I’m here, Ronnie. And you’re an amazing mother. You won’t ruin her. You’re going to be so happy Ronnie.”

"No I will. I did it with Hunter and you." She screamed.

“That won’t happen this time Ronnie. Hunter is happy. But this time, she’s going to have both of her parents together. You guys will be so happy.”

"No because I'm sneaking around with you." She whispered. "Because I love you."

“I love you too. More than you know.” He whispered. “But I promise to step back.”

"But I don't want you to." She cried. "What if my parents are right? They were right with us and Hunter. They're not here."

“They’re not right. I know that for a fact. You’re an amazing mother and you have so much love to give. You have such a big heart Ronnie. It will be different this time.”

"Something is wrong Arch. I can feel it." She whispered.

“I’m here, Ronnie. I’m not going anywhere.” He held her hand. “But maybe we should talk to a doctor and see if they know what’s going on.”

"I'm petrified. I've been petrified for months."

“You’re going to get through this.” Archie whispered. “You’re so strong.”

"I'm not I'm exactly like my father. A cheating slut who knows how to run a business."

“That’s not true.”

"It is." She whispered.“No it’s not. You’re not a cheater and you’re not a slut.”Veronica didn't say anything.“You’re not, okay?”

"Can you sit behind me?" She whispered.

“Sure.” Archie whispered as he got up to sit behind her.

Betty came in the room with everything she needed from her flat. She sat down in the chair next to them. She saw Archie helping her and smiled.Archie gently started to massage her back and shoulders.

"You're doing amazing V." 

“I’m terrified.” she cried.

"I know but we're here." Betty told her.

“Is Pea on his way?” Veronica whispered. 

“He’ll be here in a couple hours.” Betty said.

"I'll go when he's here." Archie whispered.

“Don’t.” Veronica whispered. 

“I don’t what to ruin your family.” He whispered."You're family." She cried. 

"I can't do it with out you Archiekins."

He doctor walked in to check how dilated she was. Veronica was fully dailated already.

“Ronnie....” Archie whispered. “I’m going to step back. You have Pea.”

"But... But... He's not here." She whispered.

“But he will be.” Archie whispered. “And soon you’re going to have a daughter with him.”

"Please Archie...don't go." She cried.

“I don’t want to intrude.”

"Okay." She sobbed.

“I’m happy for you, Ronnie.” He whispered.

"Please don't go." She whispered as he left the room. “He’ll come back.” Betty whispered. “I have no doubts about it. He’s in love with you.”

"I can't do this alone B. I... I... Ahh!" She yelled.

“I’m here, V.”

"I know but Arch he's gone through this before with me." She whispered.

“You have Pea now.” Betty said. She had just gotten a text that he was almost there. “Isn’t he what you wanted?”

"I don't know B!"

Veronica kept pushing and pushing. She was crying her eyes out. She was in the worst pain ever both emotionally and physically. Sweet Pea came rushing into the room. He ran over to her and held her hand. “I’m here.” He whispered. She didn't say anything. She kept crying and pushing.

Sweet Pea held her hand tightly. All of the nurses and doctors were assisting her. She was on her finally push. She pushed as hard as she could. She cried as she saw her little girl.

Soft cries echoed through the room. The doctors took her away before bringing her over to Veronica and Sweet Pea. 

“She’s perfect.” Sweet Pea whispered is awe before placing her on Veronica’s chest.

"She is." She smiled faintly.

“I love you Ronnie.” Sweet Pea smiled and kissed her cheek."Love you too." She whispered crying. "I need some air."

“You can’t get up just yet, love. Are you okay?”

"Yeah I just need air." She whispered. "Can you get me in a wheelchair? So B can take me out. I feel sick."

“Okay.” Sweet Pea whispered. 

The doctors took the baby for testing while Betty took Veronica outside with the wheelchair.Betty hugged her outside“You don’t seem happy, V.”

"I am B. I have a beautiful little girl. I just... He almost didn't make it" She admitted.

“He’s here now, V.”

"I know." She whispered. "I'm just overwhelmed."

“I understand that.” Betty said. She looked into the hospital at the waiting room. Archie was sitting there playing with Hunter. “V? Archie stayed.”

"Can you get him for me? I can't believe he stayed. I need to see Hunter too." She whispered.

“Of course.” Betty said as she went to go get Archie and Hunter. Betty stayed in the waiting room with Jughead while Archie and Hunter went to see Veronica. 

“Mommy!” Hunter smiled.

"Hey Hijo do you want to meet your sister?" She whispered smiling.

“Yeah!” Hunter smiled.

"She's stunning Arch. I'm so overwhelmed. You left me and I almost couldn't do it."

“But you did Ronnie. I’m so proud of you.” He smiled faintly.

"Thank you. I should get inside. Could you take me?"

“Of course.” Archie took the wheelchair and wheeled her back to her room with Hunter following behind them. Hunter ran a head and saw his sister. Archie smiled and was happy for her. But he knew that what ever they had was now through. 

After Archie brought her into the room he started to walk away."Arch, thank you." She whispered. 'I love you.' She mouthed. Archie nodded and mouthed ‘I love you too’ before leaving.

"Hunter meet your baby sister." Pea smiled.

“Hi.” Hunter smiled.

"We need a name Pea." Veronica whispered.

“What did you have in mind?” He smiled.

"Ameila."

“I love it.”

"A like daddy." Hunter said.

“Yeah.” Veronica smiled faintly. 

“Is daddy going to meet her?” Hunter asked.

"Can he, Pea?" Veronica asked.

“Of course.”

Hunter ran outside the door to get Archie. He pulled Archie inside. He pushed him until he was standing next to her.

“She’s beautiful guys.” Archie smiled faintly.

" Ameila Lodge." Hunter smiled.

“Hermione? As in your mother Hermione?” Archie said, shocked.

"I miss her."

“Then maybe you can go see her.” Archie said. “Or write to her.”

"Maybe." She whispered."Do you want to hold her?"

“Sure.” He whispered.Veronica passed Ameila to Archie.

“Hi Amelia.” Archie whispered."You're so tiny and look like your mummy."Veronica smiled over at them. 

“You look just like your mommy.” Archie whispered. “You’re a lucky girl. You’ve got an amazing family.”Veronica was just crying wiping her tears.

“They’re going to take good care of you. You’re mommy is the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” Archie whispered before giving Amelia back to Veronica.

Veronica was shaking too much so much that Pea had to get Ameila. “Ronnie? You okay?” Archie whispered. Veronica just nodded her head. Archie gave her a look to let her know he knew she wasn’t okay.

"I'm going to be the best big brother ever. If any one hurts you I'll be mad. Daddy will be mad too. Pea and mummy. Auntie Betty and Uncle Jug the best."

Archie just smiled faintly.

"I love you so much Veronica." Pea smiled.

Veronica just nodded as she yawned. She took Ameila so she could start breast feeding her. “You can take Hunter tonight.” Archie smiled faintly.

"Okay." She yawned.

Archie walked out as soon as he stepped out the door he lost it. He cried. Collin was the first one to see him and hugged him.  
“Archie?" Jughead said walking over to them. 

“I love her so much, Jug.” Archie cried.

"Stay with us tonight." Betty said.

"I've lost her, I've officially lost her.I need a drink.” Archie added, getting up and heading for the door.

"Don't do it Arch!" Jughead said catching up to him.“I was just starting to be happy, I was just going back to my normal self..... it’s over..... it’s all over.” Archie cried.

"It's not, give it a few months. Let's get you to ours. I just have to see Ameila first." Jughead told him.

Jughead went to Betty who was in the room with their kids. He quickly said congratulations and hold her before going with Archie.

Once he got him to there's he got him in a shower and put on a football matched. He made them some coffee. Archie broke down to Jughead. Jughead was there comforting him the whole time.

Archie is so thankful for Jughead and Betty. They've really been there for him this past year.  
—————

The next few weeks went by slowly. Veronica was still getting used to having another baby around. She missed Archie. Sweet Pea was always busy with work. 

The only times she would text Archie was about Hunter. They were back to square one. Pea was back in Riverdale for a month for work. He couldn't get out of it. No matter how hard he tried. It was a Saturday and Veronica's weekend with Hunter. Hunter adores Ameila. The only problem is she got called in to work because they had a massive problem.

She wanted to text Archie and ask but she still felt bad. She decided to bite the bullet and text him anyways. 

V: can you take care of Hunter and Amelia? I got called into work for a problem. 

A: Yeah, sure.

V : Thank you so much x you're a life saver I could kiss you rn.

A: no problem.

Half an hour later Archie showed up at her place. She let him in, she missed him so much and just hugged him.

"I was going to ask B but she doesn't have the kids. Luca took them out with Callum because he's going away for work for a month and won't see them. So they're making the most if it." Veronica explained.

“It’s no problem, Veronica. I’m happy to help. Plus, I missed Hunter. I haven’t seen him all week.”

"He's missed you too." She smiled. "Arch?"

“Yeah?”

Veronica stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She didn't care she had missed him and needed to feel his touch. Archie kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.“Yeah, maybe.” Archie smiled faintly. “I’ll see you later.”

Veronica kissed him again before leaving. As she got to work they messed up the dress for Ariana Grande. Veronica was beyond pissed. She had an hour to redo the while thing that took less than 6 months to make. She locked herself in the room and completed every last stitch until it was perfect. That took her two hours. Veronica apologies profusely to her assistance and gave her the dress on the house.

When Veronica got back to her apartment is was late. She walked in and found Archie asleep on the couch. Amelia was asleep in his arms and Hunter was asleep next to them, cuddled into Archie’s side.

She carried Ameila to the nursery. Then carried Hunter to his bedroom. When she was done she took her shoes off and sat next to a sleeping Archie. She hasn’t seen him in a few weeks. They’ve only been texting. It upset her that he still had his dark hair and didn’t dress like himself. She laid beside him snuggled deep in to his side. Archie woke up feeling her lay down.

“Hey.” He whispered.

"Hey hot stuff."Archie smiled faintly."It's late, stay the night. Have you eaten?"She asked.

“I haven’t eaten in a week.”

"Let's get you some food. What do you want? I'm hungry too." She said.

“I’ll eat anything.”

"I'm giving you the choice." She said.

“What are my choices?”

"Anything." She smiled.

“Pizza?” He suggested.

"Good job I ordered pizza on the way home." She smiled.

Archie just smiled faintly.

"Had a good night?" She asked.

“Yep.”

"What did you do?" She asked.

“We watched movies and I read a book to Amelia.”

"Hunt loves reading to her. It's adorable." She smiled.

Archie just smiled faintly."How was your night?" He asked.

"God Arch stressful. My feet kill, my hands are sore."

Archie pulled her feet onto his lap and took off her heels so he could rub her feet. “You really need to start getting Pea to rub your feet for you.”

"He does but he's not that great at it. I just laugh because he doesn't apply enough pressure."

“At least he’s trying.” Archie said. “It took me years to master the perfect foot rub for you. It will take time but he’ll get there.” Archie teased.

"Shush Archiekins."

"Make me!"

"Fine I will."

“How?”

"I have some tricks." She smirked.

“Like what?”

"See the game that's playing right now, I could turn it off. Order a pizza you don't like or better yet..." She leaned up and kissed him. Archie just smiled slightly."Told you I could get you to Shush." She whispered still kissing him.

Archie just hugged her. Veronica sank into the hug when their was a knock on the door. Veronica got up and paid for the pizza and milkshakes before sitting back down.

“I’m starving.” Archie said.

"Eat up." She smiled giving him the pizza as she ate her cheesy fries.

Archie took a slice of pizza and started eating it right away."Remember last time you slept over here?" She smiled.

“Yeah.”

"I remember the last time I stopped over at yours." She smirked.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"That was fun."

“It was.” He agreed

Veronica smiled and stripped down out of her clothes. She was leaning over Archie to get her pj's. Archie was trying to act like it wasn’t phasing him but he couldn’t help but stare.

"Eyes up here baby." She teased.

Archie just smiled slightly. “Ronnie? I’ve been meaning to ask. What did you do with the engagement ring I got you all of those months ago?”

"I've been keeping it around my neck. Do you want it?"

“No you can keep it. I don’t have any use for it anymore.”

"It's also still not rightfully mine." She whispered.

“I gave it to you so it kind of is.”

"Okay." She whispered.Archie just nodded."What do you want to do? The kids are in bed."

“We could watch a movie?” He suggested.

Veronica nodded as she put a blanket over her and slipped her hands down her pants. She's been so stressed and needs a relief.“Ronnie?” Archie smirked as he put on a movie.

"Hmmm." She whispered.

“What are you doing?” He smirked."No... Nothing." She whispered.Archie just smirked."Why?" She asked in a whisper trying not to moan.

“Because I’m sitting right next to you, Ronnie. I know what you’re doing.”

"I'm just cold." She whispered.

"Your getting off." He teased.

“I.... I’m not.” She bit back a moan. 

“It seems like every time I’m here you just want to get off.” He teased.

"The kids are asleep give me a break. Plus your pretty to look at." She teased. "We have our thing. It works."

“Our thing? You mean talking to each other while getting off?” He teased.

"Well I want more but we can't. So this works too. Maybe some day when all of this gets sorted out..."

“Maybe.” He whispered.

"What do you say baby? Want to help me before the kids wake up. I've missed you."

“Help you how?” He smirked."You chose..."

“It depends.... what are my limits?”

"Non."

“What about Pea though?”

"Arch our secret. Our thing is our secret." She whispered.

Archie pulled her onto his lap as he kissed her."What are we doing then?" She moans.

“Something for just you.... if you’ll let me.”

"What is it baby?"

“Can I eat you out?” He whispered against her neck.

"Fuck yes." She smiled as she took her pants of spreading her legs wide. "I'm dripping wet already for you. I wanted to do that when you came in the first time we started our thing."

Archie smirked as he licked his tongue over her. She moaned rolling her eyes. Archie positioned himself so he was sitting, facing her. He took one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder so he could apply more pressure as he licked over her.

Moans filled up the room as he teasingly licked her out. The loud the moan he got the moan tile he worked in that area. He kept working her through not wanting this to end. He flicked at her clit a few times and without warning she squirted into his mouth.  
Archie worked her through it. When she was finished he pulled back and wiped his hand over his mouth. He had a smug look on his face.

She pulled him for a kiss. She couldn't help but smile, she leaned down on his shoulder and smiled

All of this was till confusing to her especially considering she has 2 children now. She seems to be grabbing any moment she can with both him and Pea. As they lay there in silence Ameila's cry spread across the house. She shoved her pj's bottoms on before going back in to mom mode as Archie calls it. She brings Ameila into the room with her trying to calm her down before putting her back to bed so she could sleep herself.


	27. Chapter 27

A couple months go by and all the gang are going back to Riverdale to celebrate Fps birthday. Gladys has been working with Fred to throw him a garden party for his 50.

Jughead, Betty, Veronica, and Archie were all going to carpool together there. They have the mini van. Pea was already in Riverdale for work. Kevin and Fangs were meeting them there.

Archie was nervous to go because he hasn’t spoken to his dad in awhile. He also knew that he would have to act like he wasn’t in love with Veronica. He's glad Hunter was there so he could focus on him.

They were all sitting in the car on the way there. Betty and Jughead sat up front. Veronica, Amelia and Aria were sitting in the middle row and Archie was sitting in the back with Collin and Hunter. Aria was singing along to the radio along with Hunter whilst Collin was taking photography as they went past things.

"How do you feel about seeing your Dad Juggie?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know. I mean we get along. I think it’s always just going to be like this.” Jughead said.

"Your okay with that?" Veronica asked.

“I guess so.”

"I'm so proud of you Juggie." Betty leaned over and kissed him. Jughead smiled at her before his focus goes back on the road.

"I love you Betts."

"I love you too Juggie."

“Aw how sweet.” Veronica teased.

"Shut it V." Betty joked.

“What? It is cute.” Veronica said.

"We're not a five year old." Betty pouted.

“You guys just have a very sweet relationship.”

"Thank you." Betty smiled.

Veronica got a message from Archie.

A: I love you so much too.  
V: I love you too.  
A: this week will be torture.  
V: why’s that?   
A: I have to see you with your other family :(  
V: we'll sneak away, I promise x

A: it wouldn’t feel right though. You’re supposed to be there with your boyfriend and your daughter.

V: and our son. Plus I miss you x  
A: I miss you too but I don’t want to ruin your family. You’re happy with Pea.

V: baby are you ending this? Our thing?  
A: I don’t want to but I’m just scared this is all going to blow up and you’ll get hurt

V: I'm going to get hurt either way. So it's through?

She didn't look behind her because she's tearing up.

A: No. I love you too much to do that. But what are we doing, Ron? What does this mean?

V: I don't know Arch. I love you so much. What does this mean to you? What are we doing to you? Should we stop this?

A: to me.... I feel like you’re mine again.... but then I remember you’re still with him. Plus, you guys just had a baby together.

V: I know, okay. Let's stop this then. Its not fair on you x

A: if that’s what you want...  
V: not at all, but it's not fair.

Veronica turned around to look at him. He was starting to tear up. He wiped away his tears. 

A: fine.

"Archie." She whispered leaning out to take his hand.

“No.... you’re right. We should end this.” He whispered. “Just make sure he takes care of you, okay?”

Veronica started to cry. She knew they should have done that along time ago. She couldn't say anything but slightly nodded and turned back around.

"V are you okay?" Betty asked.

"Ye... Yes... Ju.. Just... Wo... Worried about... Bumping into my.. Pa.. Parents." She partly told the truth.

Archie was crying too. He put on his earbuds and started to listen to music as he looked out the window to keep his mind off of it.

"Daddy?" Hunter shook his jumper. "Mummy crying."

“I know bud.” Archie whispered.

"Why? You upset too. You okay?"He whispered.

“I’m okay. It’s nothing you need to worry about buddy.” He whispered. 

V: I'm sorry x here's one last one for the road.

She sent him a picture she took last night and was going to send him but got caught up in mom mode. Archie sent her an old picture of him.

V: your ginger hair, also my sexy stallion.  
A: I miss you already....  
V: Me too x. Get Hunter to give you a kiss from me.  
A: maybe someday in the future.... we can try this again...

V: I would like that. Here you should have the ring back. I'm just going to cry looking at it.

Veronica took the ring of the chain and placed it in his hand once he read the message. “No. Keep it. I have no one to give it to but you. It was designed specifically for you. It’s yours.” Archie whispered, handing it back.

She just nodded placing it back on. She placed a kiss to his hand. Archie smiled faintly. Veronica wiped her tears away before turning away.

______

When they arrived in Riverdale, Jughead pulled Archie aside to talk to him."What's up Jug?" He asked.

“What was that about? You and Veronica in the car?”

“Well.... we’ve been secretly..... kind of together..... we just ended it.” Archie said.

"Oh, are you okay? Do we need Pops milkshakes to drown our sorrows? How long for?" He asked.

“Pretty much since the night she stayed over after my whole breakdown.”

"That's almost a year." Jughead said.

“Yeah.” Archie whispered. “We took a break from talking for a month though.”

"Still man, that's rough." Jughead said pulling him in for a hug.

“She has a new family now. I have to respect that.” Archie said.

"Yet she keeps coming back and forth between you two."

“Yeah, well that’s through now.” Archie said. “Ugh. I really need a drink.”

"Join the club." Jughead said.

“Let’s just make a pact to not drown our sorrows in anything but milkshakes.” Archie said.

"Agreed!"

Meanwhile, the girls and the kids are in the five seasons booking in to their rooms. “I don’t get why you won’t just stay with Pea.” Betty said.

"He's always working and his place is too small for a 7 year old and a baby. Plus you get it you have a 7 and 8 year old."

“Yeah.” Betty said. “So, What was going on in the car with Arch?”

"I don't know what you mean." She lied.

“You both were crying and giving each other looks.”

"We ended things."

“Your little fling?”

"Yeah." She whispered.

“After a year?”

She just nodded her head.

“Look V, I just want to look out for you. Is this really what you want? You were really happy with Arch.”

"He's around all the time, he helps me with Ames. Pea's working all the time here. But yet he also expanded his company to NYC. Its complicated. I mean he stayed whilst I was given birth. The therapy has been working and when I'm with him I see the old Archie. "She whispered.

“I can’t believe he’s still going with that whole new Archie thing. His hair is still dark brown.”

"I almost got him to stop that but then Pea walked in." Veronica said.

“Be honest with me, V.” Betty said. “Which one do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with?”“Like when you think of your future, who do you see?” She added.

"Now, it's gone back to Archie because I never see Pea." 

“But do you think if Pea was around more often it would be him?”

"Once I would have thought that but now I don't think so. I think somethings going on with Pea anyway." She whispered.

“Then let’s be little sleuths and figure it out. If something’s up then Jughead will probably find out.”

"Thanks B."She smiled.

" Mummy when will we see Grampa and Great uncle Fp? "Hunter asked.

" Soon Hijo we'll be going with auntie B. "

" Do I hear my mija? "Hermione said coming around the corner.

“Hermione .” Veronica whispered.

"Mummy whose this?" Hunter asks as he help on to the pram.

“No one hijo.” 

“Is this your son?” Hermione said. 

“Yes, he is.” Veronica said. 

“He looks like Archie Andrews.” Hermione said.

"That's my daddy ." He smiled.

"Hijo go to auntie B. Tell her to come get mija."

“Okay.” Hunter said.

Hunter ran to get Betty. Just as he was about to get Betty he saw Archie. He told him about a strange women calling mummy mija like she calls Ameila.

"You have a daughter too. Is she Archie's?"

"No she's Pea." She whispered. 

"Oh mija thought me and your mother taught you not to slut it up."

Just as Hermione said that, Archie came down the hall. 

“Don’t you dare speak to her like that Hermione .” Archie said.

"Archie it's okay." She whispered. "Please take Ameila."

"No she doesn't get to speak to you like that. She doesn't get to hurt the mother of my child or my love. She's your daughter, treat her with respect."

Just then Ameila sneezed an adorable cute sneeze. "On no mija is it too cold here. Do you need another coat on? Please say you're not coming down with something baby."

“You should go, Hermione . If you don’t want to treat her with respect or kindness then you don’t deserve to know her. She is the kindest and most amazing woman I have ever known.” Archie said.

"I want to get to know my grandchildren !"

“You should’ve thought about the future when you kicked out your own daughter! She was only 15!” Archie said.

"You can't stop me from seeing my grandchildren." Hermione said.

"I can!" Veronica shouted.

"Mummy is this your mummy ?"

“Yes, hijo.” Veronica whispered. 

“Actually Hermione I can stop you from seeing your grandson. He’s my son too.” Archie said.

"Yes but not my granddaughter."

"Archie..." She whispered shaking.

“You need to leave right now.” Archie snapped at Hermione . “Actually, we will. Come on babe.” Archie wrapped his arm around her as they started to walk down the hall.

"I'm staying here Arch, I don't want to now. They're meant to be at the lodge they always go this time of year."

“I just don’t want him bothering you.”

"She's going to if I stay here." She whispered.

“Then where do you want to go?”

"I should say Pea's place but your dad's." She admitted.

“It’s up to you, Ronnie. You’re welcome to stay with me and my dad.”

"Please." She whispered.

Meanwhile Betty and Jughead were getting the kids settled down for food. They had put their luggage in the room and went to pop's.

"Baby, Ronnie thinks Pea's hinding something."

“He hasn’t said anything. Do you want me to talk to him?”

"Don't make it obvious. He's hardly been home since Ames birth." She whispered.

“I can find a way to ask him without making it obvious.”

"Thanks Juggie." She kissed him. 

“No problem.” He smiled.

Just as he said that a group of serpents came through the door. Pea being one of them.“Hey.” Jughead said.

"Hey!"

“How’s everyone been?”

"By everyone do you mean Ron?" Jughead asked.

“I mean everyone. But especially Ronnie.”

"We're good. She's doing great considering she's has a new born." Betty smiled.

“Where is she?”

"She had a running with Hermine so Arch brought her and the kids to his dad's." Jughead explained.

“I’m going to stop by and see her. I miss her.” Pea said.

"Yeah, so how have you been?" Jughead asked.

“I’ve been good. Really busy though.”

"Yeah we know, with what?" Betty asked.

“Work.”

“Is that all?”

"Baby come back we have a wedding to finally plan." Sarah said.

“Woah....” Jughead pulled Pea aside. “What the hell?”

"What?"

"How long?" Jughead asked. "I order you to tell me as your leader!"

“Woah, calm down, Jug.” 

“Tell me, Pea!”

"It's nothing."

"Nothing Pea. You've not long ago has a baby girl with Veronica. Now tell me how long!"Jughead angrily spoke.

“A year.” Pea whispered.

"Before Veronica got pregnant and you two were on and off."

“Yeah.”

"You need to tell her!"

“I can’t! I’d hurt her!”

"Which one?" Jughead asked.

“Both! Ronnie and Sarah both have no idea!”

"Tell them both. She's at Fred's go now." Jughead told him.

“I don’t want to hurt her Jug.”

"You should have thought about that when you got with her again and lied saying you and Sarah broke up 7 years ago."

“She’s going to hate me, isn’t she?”

"A little." He told him.  
“Fuck.”

"Go on Pea, don't put it off any longer. You made a mistake she'll forgive you after being pissed for a bit."

Pea just nodded. He went to Sarah and explained everything. Sarah wasn't that mad at all. She's happy she's going to have a step daughter and still marry the love of her life. Now it's just telling Veronica.

Pea went to the Andrews’ house and knocked on the door. Fred answered, he told him that they were upstairs settling Ameila down. As for Hunter he was playing outside with Mary.

Pea headed upstairs and knocked on the door to Archie’s old bedroom."Come in!" He said.

Pea walked in to see them sitting on the bed rocking Ameila to sleep as she's coming down with a cold.

“Hey Ronnie.” Pea smiled.

"Pea." She smiled back.

“I missed you.”

"I missed you too." She whispered.

“I have something I need to tell you.” He whispered

"Okay, say it."

“In private?”

"Okay." She looked at him sceptical. "Can you check on Hunt please?"

Archie nodded walking out the room leaving the door open.“I don’t know how I’m going to say this.” 

“Just tell me.”

"I'm engaged. I have been for a year." He whispered.

"What?!" She nearly dropped Ameila.

“To Sarah....” He whispered.

"You said that went no where." She cried.

“We broke things off and we’re on and off again. I love both of you.”

"But your marrying her." She whispered letting the tears stream. "Pea just go! I'll message you when I'm ready. I've had enough, I understand being in love with 2 people but you're marring her. You can still see Ames when you have the time. Just get out! Please..."

“Ronnie.... I’m sorry.”

"Please Pea just go. You got engaged before we had Ames." She whispered.

“I’m sorry, Ron.” He whispered.

"I know. Let me be mad then I can forgive."

“Okay.” He whispered as he left.

Veronica broke down in the room. She just sat there and cried as she had their sleeping child in her arms. Archie walked into the room laughing. “Hunter is the cutest kid-....” he trailed off when he saw her. “Ronnie? What happened?”

"He's been engaged for over a year to Sarah." She whispered.

“Aw... Ronnie.” He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"He could have told me before, he had time to tell me. This happened before Ames."

“I’m so sorry, Ronnie.” Archie whispered. “I know how much you love him.”

"How could I be so stupid? People just cheat on me."

“I’m sorry, Ron.” He hugged her."But we can be together now." He added in a whisper.

Veronica just hugged him. Veronica took the chain off and tried the ring on for the first time.Archie just smiled softly."It's gorgeous." She whispered. 

“It took me months to help design it. I wanted it to be perfect for you.” He whispered.

"It's phenomenonal. I love the purple diamond."Archie just smiled."Can I wear it?" She asked.

“Of course.”

"No I mean can I wear it for the long haul." She whispered.

“Like.... you want to marry me?”

"I'm sick of the game we've been playing. I've been going back and forth between you two and I'm sick of being the slut my father thinks I am." She whispered.

“You’re not a slut.” Archie said. “Don’t you dare say that.”

" But yes Arch, I'm doing running away from my feelings and future. I love you and our family. You've been an amazing dad to Ameila and she isn't yours."

Archie smiled. “You really want to marry me?”

"We've come so far since being 15." She whispered. She took the ring off and handed it to him. "Ask me!"

“Veronica Cecilia Lodge. From the moment I met you, I knew you were it for me. Sure, I’ve made some pretty bad mistakes but you forgave me. No matter how many words I say, I can’t even come close to describing how much I love you. You’re my everything. You make me a better person and I can’t thank you enough. But I promise to give you foot rubs for the rest of our lives and help you out with your needs.” He teased. “You and our son are my everything. So is Amelia and she isn’t even my own. I couldn’t image myself anywhere else than with you and our family. Make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?”

Veronica teared up wiping her tears away. "Archibald Andrews, we've been through enough to last a life time but we're stronger for that. I'm ready to settle down. Yes of course I'll marry you." She smiled.

Archie smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. He then pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She pulled away smiling.

“I love you.” He smiled.

"I love you." She smiled back.

"Arch, Ron! Hunter wants you." Mary shouted.

“We’ll be down in a second!” Archie said. “I have something to show you.”

"What is it?" She asked smiling.

Archie reached into a bag on his desk and pulled out a box of hair dye. “Maybe we could bring redhead Archie back?” He smiled.

"It's about time baby. But I'm not going to lie it was kind of growing on me. Is that it? If it is our boy wants us and Mary wants snuggles off of Ames."

“Yeah this is it. It may be growing on you but what about your ginger stallion?” He teased.

"I want him back." She smiled hugging him.

Archie smiled and hugged her. They then went downstairs to see Hunter.Veronica was holding Ameila in her hand as they walked in the living room.

"Football is on daddy. Watch with me and Grampa."

“Okay, buddy.” Archie smiled. 

“I still can’t get over your dark hair, Arch.” Fred said.

"It's going back to normal tonight." He told them.

“Really?” Fred said. “When you first got here you said you’re probably never going to change it because the old Archie was dead.”

“Something changed.” He smiled at Veronica.

"What's that?"Fred asked.

“Should we tell them?” Archie whispered to Veronica.

"Yeah." She smiled.

“Veronica and I are engaged.” Archie smiled.

"Congratulations guys. But is this for good? No rocky turns now." Fred said.

"It's for good. We've been on a rocky journey but who ever said love was smooth sailing." Veronica smiled.

Archie leaned down and kissed her. 

“Mommy and daddy are getting married?” Hunter smiled. He looked like he was about to cry happy tears.

"We are hijo." Veronica kissed him.

"Babe could you get me my breast milk out the fridge I pumped?"Veronica asked." Mija is hungry. "She smiled.

“Sure, love.” He smiled, going to get it. 

“I’m so happy!” Hunter smiled.

"You're going to have to hold the rings." Mary smiled.

"Daddy will lose them." Veronica teased.

“Daddy is clumsy.” Hunter said.

"I heard that buddy. Not as clumsy as uncle Jug." Archie smiled picking up Ameila and started to feed her.

“Mom, dad can you guys take care of Hunter and Amelia tonight? I owe Ronnie a date.” Archie smiled.

"Ameila needs tummy time." Veronica said.

“We can do that now and go on the date later tonight.” Archie smiled.

"She's on a secdual baby. Tummy time in the after noon and tea time."

“I just really want to make tonight special, babe.”

"Okay." She smiled. "But you have to put her down at seven if not she's grumpy the next morning. Hunter goes to bed at 8: 30 because it's the holidays."

“Okay.” 

“How about you go dye your hair back Arch?” Fred said.

"Will do and you my gorgeous fiancé can start to get ready for our date."

Veronica smiled and kissed him before heading upstairs. Archie followed after her and went to go fix his hair.It didn't take him long to change it back. He came to his childhood bedroom to see Veronica in black jeans and nice thick posh jumper.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"My ginger stallion." She teased.

“I’m kind of missing the dark hair already.” He teased.

She just giggled rolling her eyes. Archie walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug."You're wearing jeans." He smiled.

“Yeah.”

“You never wear jeans.” He teased.

"I've started to wear them more. Plus I designed what I'm wearing, I know it's good quality."

“But it looks so hard to take off.” He pouted.

"You'll get them off." She smiled kissing the pout off his face. "I just hope I'm dressed okay for where we're going?"

“Yeah, you are.” Archie said. He went over to his things and stripped down so he could change.

"Can I know where we're going?" She asked eyeing him up as he changes.

Archie winked at her. “We’re going to Pop’s. It’s nothing special but it’s where we first met. I think it’s very us.”

"It's perfect." She smiled.

_____

At pop's the sat in their normal booth they would have sat in when they were teenagers.“I can’t believe we’re finally at this point.” Archie smiled.

"It's been a long time coming."

“But we’re finally here.”

"Indeed we are." She smiled looking at the ring

“It was kind of fun sneaking around though.” He teased.

"Yeah but I'm glad we don't have to anymore." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"But it was hot when you suggested phone sex irl."

“Yeah. Maybe we’ll do that again sometime.” He winked. “But when I finally got to touch you.... that was amazing. We never went past hands and mouth though.”

"You wouldn't let me."She whispered.

“It was kind of fun sneaking around though.” He teased.

"Yeah but I'm glad we don't have to anymore." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"But it was hot when you suggested phone sex irl."

“I wanted to but it just didn’t feel right. Now.... we can go as far as we want.” He smirked

"I hope your ready for me riding you all the time when the kids are asleep."

“I can’t wait.” He smirked.

"Mija we need to speak." Hermine came up behind them.

“What do you want, mom?” Veronica said, annoyed.

"To know my grandchildren."

“First you need to show me some respect.” Veronica said.

Archie was proud of her for standing up the her mom."I'm sorry mija." She whispered.

“Why have you been treating me like that? I’ve never done anything bad besides stick up for myself.” Veronica said. “You’ve been treating me like that since I was 15!”

"I know and I'm sorry. I was under your father's spell."

"Baby I don't feel like having our first date as your fiancé here if I'm going to feel hurt. Can we please go to Greendale?"

“Sure babe.” 

“You’re engaged?” Hermione said.

"Yes as of today."

“What about the father to your other child?”

"He's been engaged to another woman for over a year and didn't even tell me." She whispered.

“So you have to settle for your second choice?”

"It's not like that mother. It's never been like that mother. I've loved both of them and I love Archie. For the past year I've been like a yoyo trying to figure who I'm the most happiest. I've been happy with them both. I've loved them both. I wouldn't change anything because I now know what me and Arch has isn't childish. "

Archie just smiled softly.

"Still childish Veronica, you didn't use protection. You never wanted kids."

"Wrong I did and I'm glad I have my two angel's." She smiled

“You clearly are only settling for Archie because he’s all you have Veronica. If The other baby daddy was here right now then you’d probably still be trying to choose.” Hermione said.

Veronica got and ran out the diner. Archie followed after her.He came to find her sitting around the back of pops crying. He sat on the ground next to her and pulled her in for a hug. 

“It’s okay baby...... don’t cry.”

"I just can't help it." She whispered."I'm finally happy and she has to say that." She added.

“I know baby. Do you want to go back in and talk to her?”

"What's the point? She won't understand. I love you Archiekins. We've been through so much and we're finally happy. Pea's happy, it worked out in the end." She whispered.

“I love you too.” Archie whispered.

"She's meant to be my mother Arch."

“I know baby. Maybe someday you’ll figure this out. Don’t give up just yet.”

"I gave up when I was 15." She whispered.

“Please just give it some time.” He hugged her tighter. “We’ll see how this goes.”

"No Arch, she insulted our family. Her grandchildren. I can't take her ways anymore. I'd actually thought she might changed due to father being dead. It just made her more cold and bitter."

“Okay.” Archie whispered.

Veronica kissed him before going back into the diner. She saw her mother eating alone. She sat down into the booth.

"You insulted your family mother. You hurt me! You insulted my husband to be. I'd thought you'd changed due to father's death. It didn't, you've missed out on two births of your grandchildren. You missed me starting up my own company. Ever heard of VCL Fashion? "

“If you’re looking for my forgiveness, Veronica, you’re not going to get it.”

"Please tell me what I did to you mother? Do you really want to miss out on your grandchildren? Hunter David Andrews and Ameila Hermione Lodge."

“I want to know my grandchildren.”

"Tell me what I did!"

“You were getting in the way of the family business.”

"Ah yes drugs and the sisters. Where I might add my friend got sent there. So no mother, if your still in with those people you stay away from my children. I am not having danger brought to them." She stood strong and talk telling her.

“I quit that when Hiram died.”

"Apologies to Archie and we'll consider."

“Fine.” 

Archie walked in to come check on her. 

“Arch, can you come here.” 

Archie walked over and wrapped his arm around her.Veronica smiled up at him and kissed him. Veronica gave her a look to say go on.“I’m sorry for what I said, Archie.”

"You'll have to do better than that to see your grandchildren. " Veronica muttered.

“Then what are you expecting me to say, Veronica?”

“Babe, it’s okay.” Archie whispered.

"Sorry for ruining your family. Sorry for insulting your family. Sorry for following after Hiram."

Archie gave Veronica a look to see if she was okay with that apology. Veronica just nodded. "Thank you Mother. Just out of interest, who are you wearing?"

“Look, Veronica, I heard all about your fashion line. I’m proud of you. I’m wearing some of your designs.”

" I can see that." She smiled.

“Could I maybe meet them tomorrow?” Hermione asked.

"We have a plus one, come." Archie said.

“Really?” She smiled. 

“Yeah.” Archie said. 

“Okay, well I guess I’ll see you there.” She smiled

"Baby can we go home?" Veronica asked. "We can make pizza and watch a movie. Plus you owe me a foot rub. You haven't given me one since two weeks." She pouted.

“Of course.” He kissed her.

"See you tomorrow Mom." Veronica smiled.

"Good night mija, congratulations."

“Thank you.” She smiled. 

She then left hand in hand with Archie. They drove home,Veronica placing kisses to Archie making him distracted. It wasn't too long before they got home. It was 6pm they would still male it in time for bedtime.

“You guys are back early.” Mary said. “We were just about to help Hunter get ready for bed so he could watch TV before going to bed.”

"We ended up not having our little date but we're going to make pizza. Has the kids eaten?" Archie asked.

"Mummy's pizza the best. Her grandma taught her to cook." Hunter smiled.

“They’ve already eaten. Amelia is asleep upstairs.” Fred said.

"Thank you." Veronica smiled. "How about you go get ready for bed Hijo and if granny and grandpa let's you have one of mummy's famous hot chocolates with granny's cookies."

“Okay.” Hunter said."Mummy help me please." He added holding her hand.

Veronica went up stairs with Hunter leaving the Andrews' down stairs.“I’m happy for you, Arch.”

“Thanks mom.” Archie smiled."I'm happy again." He added.

"Just tell us if we need ear plugs tonight." Fred joked.

Hunter came running down on his spiderman pj's. "Daddy!"

“What’s up buddy?” Archie smiled and picked him up."I'm spiderman! Mummy said she wanted to watch Zoom I want to watch spiderman. She said zoom is better." He pouted.

"Spiderman is better." Archie smiled looking at Veronica.“Not true.” She giggled. 

“Oh it’s very true.”

"No its not Andrews." She smiled hugging her boys.

“Yes it is.”

"How about we ask Fred and Mary?" Veronica teased.

“Spiderman.” Fred said.

"Of course, Zoom has more powers." Veronica said.

“I agree with the boys. Spiderman is better.” Mary said.

"Only because you had Arch who was spiderman obsessed." She teased

“Yep.” Archie smiled. 

"Look what you did, made our son obsessed."

Archie just smiled."You knew that was going to happen." He teased.

"You're drive me insane." She teased back rolling her eyes.

"But you love me."

"I do." She smiled kissing him.

"Ew yuck. Stop kissing. Get a room." Hunter said.

All the adults just laughed. They put on a movie for Hunter and sat on the couch. Veronica leaned her head and Archie and smiled. She was so happy. She couldn't stop looking at the ring. It screamed her. 

Hunter fell asleep half an hour into the movie. Veronica carried him up to Archie's old room where Ameila was. She tooled him in bed and kissed his head.

"Sweet dreams Hijo."She whispered.

She then headed back downstairs. Mary and Fred were in the kitchen and Archie was still sitting on the couch. 

She sat down on Archie's lap and kissed him. He lustfully kissed her back. She smiled into the kiss deepening it. Archie pulled away so he could see her smiling. Veronica wouldn't stop smiling. She was crying happy tears. She finally had the right guy she's meant to be with in her arms. She's got what she always wanted. Most importantly she has the old Archie back.


	28. Chapter 28

The following day everyone was arriving at the Andrews for Fps surprised birthday party. It was also to celebrate his 25th year of sobriety. They were planning on having another part of the party at the Wyrm with just adults and the serpents.

Betty and Veronica decided to pass on that party so they could take care of the kids. Once everyone arrived, Betty and Veronica sat on the couch to talk and watch the kids while Archie was out socializing and Jughead was hiding.

"So you invited your mum?" Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” Veronica smiled. “We pretty much sorted things out.”

"That's amazing." Betty hugged her.

“I’m so happy.” She smiled. “Plus, I finally got the old Archie back.”

"Thank God. Ronnie you work miricals..."

“He even fixed his hair.”

"I know, Jugs happy about that." Betty said.

“I can’t believe I’ve been so blind though. All this time I thought Pea was the one for me but really it’s always been Arch.”

"Love is confusing. I also stayed back because I knew you wouldn't want to see Pea yet." Betty admitted.

“I’m just not ready to forgive him yet.”

"Understandable." Betty said as Aria sat on her knee.

“I’ve been so stuck in my own little world lately. How have you been?”

"Good, Lucas is engaged. The kids are doing well. Juggie is doing phenomenonal well with his work. I got a promotion to head of English." Betty smiled.

“That’s amazing, B!”

"It is." She smiled. "Also Alice is here."

“Are you guys on okay terms?”

"Getting there." Betty said.“That’s good.”

"I suppose so."

Meanwhile Jughead and Archie had snuck away to the garage.“It’s good to have you back to your normal self Arch.” Jughead said.

"I agree."

“How did things with Ronnie go last night after Pea came over?”

"She was really upset but it went well." Archie smiled.

“That’s good.” Jughead smiled. “Now you two don’t have to fight over custody.”

"Nope plus I am moving back home."

“Back in with Ronnie?”

"Yes, I'm so excited about it. I miss them so much and I love them. I love Ames too." Archie smiled.

“I’m really happy for you, Arch. Its amazing to see you happy again. You’ve come so far from last year.”

"Thanks best man." He smirked.

“You want me to be your best man?” Jughead smiled.

"Yes but I didn't tell you I was getting married yet."

“I kind of figured.”

"How?" He asked.

“Veronica is wearing the ring.”

"Oh yeah." He smiled. "You know she's been wearing it around her neck?"

“She has?”

"Yeah."

“I’m really happy for you guys. You deserve each other.” Jughead smiled.

"I really thought I'd lost her." He whispered.

“I know Arch. But now you two are engaged.”

"Thank God I get her for life. My sexy latino."

“Now we need to send Aria over with ear plugs every time she sleeps over.” Jughead joked.

"You should have done that last time." He teased.

“Seriously? Last time she slept over? Ew.”Jughead teased.

"Hey we didn't plan on it happening, calm down. I only satisfied my fiancé by eating her out." Archie teased back.

“I didn’t need to know that.” Jughead sighed.

"You did." He laughed.

Meanwhile Hermione and Alice had arrived at the party.“Alice, it’s been awhile. Hi.” Hermione said.

"Hermione hello, is it just me who feels like an outcast?"

“I’m only here for my mija so I feel like that too. I don’t really have any friends here.”

"You're not the only one. I'm here for my grandchildren. Congratulations on your granddaughter." Alice smiled.

“Thank you.” Hermione smiled."

Want to outcast together?" Alice asked as she saw their daughters heading their way.

“Sure.” Hermione smiled.

Betty and Veronica walked together over to see their mother's. Veronica was wearing Ameila in her body harness so she could socialise.

“Hi mija.” Hermione smiled.

"Hi mom." Veronica smiled.

"Betty." Alice smiled.

"Alice."

Hermione smiled and looked at Ameila. Ameila smiled up at Veronica grabbing on to her pearls."Ah.. Ah... No mija, Hunt broke some doing that."Amelia just giggled and grabbed it again."Mija!" Veronica said taking her hands away from them.

"Ameila play with these." Betty smiled giving her a soft toy that makes sounds due to the different textures.

“Mom this is your granddaughter.” Veronica smiled.

"Hello Ameila I'm your abuela." Hermione smiled.

Amelia smiled and looked at her."Hunter is playing with Ari." Veronica smiled.

“I’ll see him when he’s out here.” She smiled.

"Good luck with that. Their little lovers." Betty teased.

“It’s adorable.” Veronica said.

"Like some people in this room." Hermione said.

“Like who?”

"My gorgeous grandchildren." She said but glanced at Alice.

Veronica just smiled.Veronica and Betty decided to go check on the boys.Jughead and Archie were still in the garage talking.They couldn't find them anywhere. So they gave up and headed out to the garden.

A few minutes later, Archie and Jughead walked out over to them."Juggie!" Betty smiled.

“Hey baby.” He smiled, kissing her."Hey sexy." She deepens the kiss.Jughead smirked into the kiss.

"You finally decided to come out of hiding." She teased.

“Yep. I really hate parties.”

"This is for your dad, now go give him the present." She smirked. 

“Okay.”

At the other side of the garden Alice and Hermione were talking.“So, how have you been?” Hermione asked.

"Good but between us girls seriously need to get laid."

“Same.” Hermione laughed. “I haven’t been with anyone since Hiram.”

"That's torture but I bet he wasn't that good in bed." She teased.

“He wasn’t.”

"Poor you. I've been told I'm a freak in the sheets." She whispered. Hermione just smirked slightly."Everyone is taking in this town." Alice said.

“Yeah.”

"How are you doing?" Alice asked back.

“Okay, I guess.” Hermione said.

"You guess are you okay?" Alice asked. She placed her hand over hers.

“Not really. I’ve been alone ever since Hiram died and I didn’t have my daughter. He ruined my relationship with her.”

"I understand that. It was the same between me and Egar."

“Yeah.” 

"What else is on your mind? I know you Hermione." Alice asked.“Nothing much.” Hermione said.

"Emphasis on much Mini."

Back in high school everyone used to call Hermione mini because she was small.

“I don’t even know if I’m being honest, Ali.”

"What do you mean Mini?" Alice asked.

“I just feel alone, that’s all.”

"Aren't we all alone. Like think about it we were born alone and we'll die alone."

“Yep. Except for our daughters. They’ll always have Jughead and Archie.”

"I'm happy for them. Slightly jealous but happy." Alice said.

“I’m slightly jealous too. I need a good lay.”

"Join the club. Remember back in high school where I was more fluid with my sexuality." Alice said.

"You were a wild child Ali."

"Guess that came from being a Smith and a serpent."

“I’m honestly up for experimenting. I’m kind of desperate.”

"You could never be desperate Mini. Just sexually frustrated."

“Pretty much.”

"What are you saying?" Alice asked.

“I don’t know. I kind of just want to get drunk and hook up with the first person I make eye contact with.” She joked.

"I'm going to touch you." Alice whispered. "If you don't feel anything, we forget about this."

Alice walked in front of her and grazed her hand over her jeans then moved her hand up to squeeze her breast. Hermione smirked. She then took her hand and lead her to the bathroom. 

Meanwhile outside, Veronica noticed Alice and Hermione going to the bathroom.

"B!" She whispered.

“What?”

"Mom alert bathroom."

“What are they doing?”

"I don't know. Let's find out." Veronica whispered. "Baby could you take Ames a minute? I'm going with B to the shop to get some more snacks for the kids and me."

“Sure babe.” Archie smiled.

Meanwhile, Hermione pushed Alice in the bathroom. "Did you like that? Was it uncomfortable? A turn on?" Alice asked.

“I want to experiment.” Hermione said.

"I know but answer me." Alice said.

“I liked it.”

"So if I did this?" Alice kissed her. "It would turn you on?"

“I think so.” She kissed her again.

"I think so won't do." Alice whispered seductively. "Tell me what turns you on?" She asked. "That's an order."

“I don’t know, Ali.”

"You do Mini, what turns you on that Hiram refuse to do, tell me?"

“I don’t know.” She whispered.

"Think baby." She whispered against her ear. "You wanted to experiment."

Meanwhile Betty and Veronica were outside the door. 

“Oh my god..... are they hooking up?” Veronica whispered.

"I don't know, it sounds like it... We should leave them, right?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know...”Veronica said. 

"It's just sex V... Please let's go to the shop, I need to cleanse my ears." Betty said.

_____

"You're in control Ali." She whispered. 

Alice just smirked.

"Okay baby, I know your new at this so we'll go slow. But first I need you wet. So talk dirty to me? Talk in Spanish to me?"

“How is that a turn on?” Hermione teased.

"It's sexy." She whispered kissing her.

"Shut up Ali and kiss me!"Hermione smirked kissing her neck. 

Alice lifted her hand underneath Hermione top and traced her boobs. She moaned at the contact. Alice then went to kiss her. 

" Ali... "She moaned. 

" Yes mini? "

" Take your top off. I want to see you. "

Alice just smirked as she took her own top off. She then took Hermione's off. Hermione went to unclip Alice's bra. Alice whispered into the kiss if she could do the same and she nodded. Alice traced along her breasts teasingly using her tongue, dotting kisses as she went. 

"Can I touch you more?" She asked. 

"Please." She moaned. 

Alice slipped her hand down Hermione's pants. She slipped a finger in her folds causing her to moan. 

"So wet for me baby." She teased. 

"Ali please." She whimpered. 

"Okay, okay." Alice smirked as she slide her pants off. 

Alice moved her to the bath so she could get in too. She looked up at her and asked for permission. Hermione nodded. Alice spread her legs wide and open and teasingly licked her folds. Hermione moaned allowed. Begging asking for more. Alice was more than happy to obliged. She licked her hard and fast, then slow and sentual. She then changed the directions if the licks. Before they knew it she squirted on her tongue. 

Alice had moved up to kiss her so she could taste herself on her lips. As she did that she teasingly grabbed her vigina making her moan louder. 

"Did you like that mini?" She asked. 

"Fuck Ali, that was hot. Let me taste you." She whispered. 

Hermione flipped them over removing their pants. First she wanting to hump her. Even if it was only dry humping skin against skin she wanted it. She craved it. Hermione started to move against her making her moan. As she was doing that she touched Alice's boods. Kissing them, licking them. She then kissed her all the way down. She teasingly skid her finger inside her folds until she changed it fir her tongue. She worked her through until she was hitting her climax. 

They both climbed out the bath getting redressed. As they were redressed they recomposed themselves. “I can’t believe we just did that.” Hermione whispered.

"You don't regret it do you?"

“Not at all.”

"Good." Alice smirked. "You taste amazing Mini."Hermione just smirked."I could fuck you better with a strap on." Alice said as she opened the door.

“Maybe someday you can.” Hermione whispered seductively before walking out of the bathroom.

"God mini you can't say that and walk off." Alice said as they got down stairs. She did spank her before walking to get a drink.

Meanwhile, Betty and Veronica were back and Betty sat on Jughead’s lap talking to him."My mum just got off with Hermione." She whispered.

“What? Really?”

"Yes me and Ron heard it." She whispered.

“Oh. I never thought they would get together.”

"I think it's just a hook up. I mean my mum has gotten desperate." She told him.

“Oh.”

"I'm scared for life." She whispered.

“What do you mean?”

"I heard my mum going down on her baby. That's enough to make anyone want to go in a time machine and redo that moment."

“You poor thing.” Jughead teased, kissing her cheek.

"Stop teasing me Mr Jones." She pouted. He just smiled and kissed her pout.

"Dad check this out!" Collin came over and showed him a picture of the bbq fire just being lit. He caught the shot just in time.

“That’s amazing buddy!” Jughead smiled.

"I know right. Lucas is going to be so proud. He taught me how to take that shot."

Jughead just smiled."You're getting better than dad." Betty teased Jughead but praised Collin.

Collin walked back outside to take more photos and Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty.

"I love you so much Juggie."

“I love you too Betts.” He kissed her.

"I can't believe we're here." Betty smiled.

“We’ve come a long way, my love.” He smiled. 

"We have and I'm so thankful."

“So am I.” He kissed her.

"So, you're trip next week?" She pouted.

“Yeah. It’s only for three weeks but I have some good news.”

"You do?" She asked. "What?"

“I was nominated for a bunch of awards and I have to go to LA for it. It’s going to be all glitz and glamor and I want you to come because it’s really not my scene and you make me calm and happy. Plus I just want you to be there. There’s going to be a lot of celebrities and people I’ve done photo shoots with.”

"Really?" She asked."Not embarrassed I'll fangirl?"

“I don’t care if you’ll fangirl. I want you with me.” He smiled. “Plus I have one more thing to say that I think you’ll fangirl over.”

"Not possible." She smiled.

Jughead pulled out his phone and showed her the photo he posted of her on Instagram the other day. “Look through the comments.” He said. Betty scrolled through the comments. They were all compliments and extremely kind things. There was one comment on the post that stool out though.

@ladygaga - stunning!

"That's fake!"Betty said as she sat up from snuggling him.

“No it’s not.”

"Lady Gaga thinks I'm stunning?" She asked in disbelief.

“Yep.” Jughead said. “Told you you’d fangirl.”

"How can I not? I mean look at her Juggie. She's the one girl I would turn for. She thinks I'm stunning."

“Yep.” Jughead said. “I’ll have to introduce you to her at the award show.”

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Nope, we've been talking and she wants me to do another shoot with her. She wants Lucas and Collins to come too. She wants me on her music video." He told her casually.

“How are you so casual about this?!” 

“Because I don’t obsess over things like that. Plus, she’s my friend.”

"I'm still getting use to the fact that my husband is kind of famous." She teased.

“I’m not famous. I just know famous people.” He said.

"Sure baby. Wait please say you don't have her on your close friends stories on Instagram?"

“I don’t know. I think I only have you, Arch, Ronnie, and a couple other people.”

Jughead pulled out his phone to check then showed her. It turns out he did. Betty went bright red with embarrassment.

"She's seen me and Aria sing Shallows when you posted it." She whispered.

"Actually baby that was put on my main because it was adorable."

“Juggie!”

“What, it was cute!”

"But I've now embarrassed myself on the Internet... Oh my god that makes sense to why my students where singing it in class." She buried her head in his chest.

“It was adorable. No one said anything about it. I’m sorry baby.”

"No... It's okay. Ari was cute and talented." She whispered.

Jughead kissed her. “So were you.”

"Let's just hope she didn't see it."

"Actually..." Jughead pulled out his phone again and clicked on the dms between him and gaga.

He handed it to her and let her read them.  
LG: Betty and Ari are crazy talented. They sounded amazing doing Shallows, that's such a hard song. 

“See babe, you’re talented.”

"Shush I'm not that talented. What awards are you up for?"

“Nature photo of the year, best black and white oneshot, creative editing, and best magazine cover of the year.”

"That's amazing Juggie." She kissed him.

"One of the photo's has you in it."

"Really, which one?" She asked.

“The black and white oneshot.”

“It’s my most favorite photo I’ve ever taken.” Jughead added.

"Hmmm I wonder why?" She teased. Jughead just smiled and kissed her."Which shoot?" She asked.

“I’m not sure. I only read part of the email they sent.”

“I’ll check it later.” He added.

"I'm so proud of you. LA? I've never been. I have nothing to wear."

“Then you can go shopping. Or Veronica can help.”

"Everyone is going to be wearing designer. I don't wear clothes like that." She pouted.

“It’s just for one night babe.”

“Plus, you’ll look stunning.” He added.

"I'll feel so out of place." She pouted.

“So will I but we’ll do it together.”

"I'll get V to design me something." She told him.

“Perfect.” He kissed her cheek.

"Great. I guess we should tell her."

“We can later. Her and Arch snuck off somewhere.” Jughead said.

"How after what we heard!"

“It’s Arch and Ronnie we’re talking about. They’re always at it.” Jughead teased. “It seems like everyone is just sneaking off to get laid.”

"Maybe we should but we've got the kids. We'll make a day of it in LA. Lucas can look after the kids."

“Okay.” He smiled.

"When is the trip?" She asked.

“Two months from now” 

"How long are you away for work?" She asked.

“Three weeks.”

"That's just a better way of saying a month." She pouted.

“A month is four weeks babe. So just a little less than a month.”

"Still it's technically a whole month. The kids get so moody when your gone." She told him.

“I wish you guys could come. I always miss you all so much.”

"We have school. Overwise we would visit." She pouted.

“At least the phone sex is good.” Jughead teased, kissing her.

"I have to be so quit." She whispered into the kiss.

“You’re never quiet.” He teased. “I can always get you to scream.”

"Thankfully at times their heavy sleepers. Mummy needs her play time."Jughead just smirked.

Just then Collin came back to Jughead really upset. He had just been outside the house up the street to take some photos and came back in tears.“Col? What happened?”He just showed him is camera it was all smashed.

“Aw, buddy.” Jughead picked him up and hugged him. 

“How did this happen?”

"Some kids... They called me gay and smashed it."

“Who? Do we know them?”

"I don't know but one was... Black and the other was white." He whispered.

“We’ll figure it out, buddy.” Jughead hugged him closer. “It’s okay.”

"Chuck and Moose kids?" Betty whispered in Jughead's ear.

Betty was outraged and that was to say the least.

"I'll buy you a new one bud or we can ask Luca if he has an old one." Jughead told him.

"Don't...I'm done." He whispered walking away.Jughead walked over to him and picked him up. He hugged him. 

“Don’t give up buddy. You have such a talent. I know that you’re going to be so successful some day, probably more than I am. Something similar happened to me when I was around your age. I wanted to be a photographer and I found a camera. My dad broke it and told me I wouldn’t amount to anything. But here I am. I’m so proud of you. You take pride in your photography and you’re so amazing at it. Please don’t give up buddy. I love you so much and I don’t want to see you sad like this.”

"No dad I'm done! They said I'll just end up like grandad and mum a druggy. They smashed it, why should I care. They make assumptions about me and don't know me. Why is gay a bad thing?"

“Being gay isn’t a bad thing, bud. Some people just don’t understand. Also, please don’t listen to them, you won’t end up a druggy. Please don’t give up.”

"Dad leave it! They broke it, I saved up for months for that. I used my birthday, Christmas and pocket money." He told him.

Betty wasn't having that. She got up put of Jug's lap and went to go find these kids. Luckily she had Alice Cooper for a mother and knows how to handle these situations.

“I’m not going to leave it, Col. We can figure this out.”

Collin just ignored him. He decided to go up to the tree house. All he wanted was to be alone. Luckily for Betty the boys were still playing on the street.

Jughead went to go find Betty. He found her walking up to the boys. "Excuse me guys, what's your names?" She asked as she felt Jughead's hands around her waist.

The boys looked scared when they saw Betty and Jughead. They didn’t say anything."What's your names, Sweeties?" She asked again trying to keep calm.

“I’m Sam.” One of them said quietly. The other one stayed quiet.

"Where's your mummy and daddy?" Jughead asked.

“At home.”

"What's their names?" Betty asked.

“Should we run?” The one that didn’t say anything whispered to the other.

"Shut up Alex, no." He whispered back. "Chuck Clayton is his dad. My dad's are Moose and Dilton."

Jughead just gave Betty a look. That's all Betty needed to know before she went storming to Chuck's house. She slammed on the door knocking until he answered.

“What the hell? Betty Cooper?” Chuck said, opening the door.

"Don't you teach your kids fucking manners?"She asked when Moose came up behind him.

“What do you mean?”

"What I mean is my son came crying to me and my husband about how some kid jerks broke his fucking camera he spent a year saving up for, all for them to smash it and call him homophobic names. So give me one good reason not to fucking slap sencz into you Clayton! "Betty shouted.

“Don’t act like I did it, Cooper. They said they were going to the park to play basketball.”

"Teach them respect! Keep an eye on them! My kid has given up his passion all because of some hateful words and his trashed camera." She dug her nail into her hands without realising it. 

“We’ll pay for whatever cost it is for a new camera. I promise to have a talk with my son.” Moose said. 

Betty felt Jughead come up behind her and hold her hand, so she wasn’t digging her nails in.

"Thank you Moose but I am still beyond pissed. My oldest son is gay, my best friend who you dated is gay. Your gay so I have my suspensions who called him the homophobic words. Your Sam seems like a lovely boy hanging out with the wrong crowd."

Moose nodded. “I’ll talk to him about it and let you know his side of the story. I’m so sorry, Betty.”

"You better be!" She said before storming off.

Betty didn't say anything else until she was back at the Andrew's house. Jughead followed behind her. Once they got back he pulled her in for a hug.

“We’ll sort this out.” He promised.

"I hope so." She whispered.

“We will.” He kissed her.

Betty nodded and kissed him back. She then decided to climb up the tree house to find Collin. She found him in tears crying. She didn't think twice a'd pulled him on to her lap so she could just cuddle him. He sat crying into her chest and that broke her. What broke her more is that his passion got ripped away by some niave children who gets a high off of some shits and giggles. As they sat there she promised to herself that she will get his passion back. It doesn't matter if it takes weeks, months or years. Her little boy shouldn't give up on his dreams. Her and Jughead has always wanted to show their children that reaching their dreams is possible so don't let doubt kill them. She just wish it will be only a couple of days.

A few hours later, Collin started to calm down. He soon fell asleep in her arms. Betty just laid there with him not wanting to wake him just yet. She missed having her little boy in her arms. All her kids were growing up too fast. She laid there thinking how fair they've all come. She couldn't wait for LA and for future things she'd be celebrating because of her children's success. Celebrate the wins because you always don't know what tomorrow has in store.


	29. Chapter 29

Two months has passed since Fp party and now it was her and Jug's trip to LA. To say she was nervous was nothing. She was absolutely terrified. This is a massive posh event with celebrities swanning around the place. She's just a small town girl amongst the big guns.

Jughead was nervous too. This was the biggest photography awards around. He hadn't told Betty about how big it was. However, her being her meant that her sleuthing skills were upto par and she found out how big of a deal this was.

Jughead was already, ready to head back on the plane home to their kids and they'd just arrived at the hotel a day ago. Lucas and Collin was extremely proud of him. However Collin still hadn't picked up a camera for two months. That disheartened Lucas and Jughead the most. Jughead hoped that winning these awards might inspire him to pick up the camera again.

Betty had been keeping the design her and Veronica thought of a secret. It's like it was a high 5 intelligent Misson that was top secret. It derived Jughead insane. He just wanted to match for the photos. He tried to out sleuth a sleuth but considering that slueth was Betty Cooper it didn't work.

Ever since they had arrived in LA, Jughead couldn’t stop shaking. He was beyond nervous."Baby, it's going to be okay." Betty smiled.

“Betts, you know how I get with parties..... this is going to be terrible.”

"I know but we'll power through this... Together remember."

“Yeah.” He nodded.

"Plus I designed my dress with your anxiety in mind." She kissed him.

“What do you mean?” He said.

"You'll see." She smirked.

“You’re killing me, Betts.” He teased. “I want to see your dress.”

"Later." She giggled.

“Fine.” He groaned in frustration.

"I'm so nervous for tonight. There isn't a best drest list right?"

“I think there is.”

"No that's the worst!" She mumbled.

“Why is that the worst?”

"Because it will be extremely good for Ronnie but the worst for me. My students will tease me." She told him.

“But you’re going to look so stunning and sexy.”

"So, there still my students who love teasing me." She pouted.

“Don’t let them bother you.” He kissed her pout. “Just remember how crazy I am for you.” He teased.

"I know." She giggled. "Speaking of getting glam V set up appointments for me."

“When do you have to go?”

"Now." She smiled innocently. "It takes awhile to reach perfection. Plus you have to get ready too."

“So I won’t see you until tonight?” He pouted.

"Yep but you have friends to meet up." She kissed the pout away.

“Don’t go.” He kissed her again.

"Tempting but I have too. Anyway you promised if you win we'll role play. Hot photographer meets drab of a woman."

“What if I don’t win?”

"We're still doing it but trust me, you will." She smiled grabbing her coat.

Jughead pulled her back to him and kissed her again. She giggled into the kiss. "I'll see your sexy handsome face tonight." She kissed him again before leaving.

______

Betty spent the whole day being pampered and getting her makeup done. She got home to find the hotel room empty. It gave her the perfect time to put her dress on. They had to leave in an hour for the red carpet anyway.

She then got a text from Jughead. It was a picture of him eating a burger and winking. 

She giggled and replied right away. 

B: you’re such a dork 

J: you love it.

B: I do but where's my chicken?

J: with me. You’ll have to send me a picture of yourself to get it ;)

B: Meanie *pouty face emoji. *

Betty sends him a picture of her all gleamed up and her dress. It was a simple dress but what made it bold was the chain belt.

J: Wow..... you’re so beautiful. I think I just found my new phone background ;)

B: baby come home. I want chicken in my fancy dress before going. That's how we do things. :-*) ;)

J: I’ll be there soon. But be prepared for me to maul you lol *kiss face emoji*

B: my lip stick :3

Jughead didn’t reply but five minutes later he came through the door. He simply took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Betty deepened the kiss. They kissed for a minute before she pulled away.

"My chicken handsome."

“You’re so difficult.” He teased with a pout before handing it to her.

"I'm hungry... Also I have the best husband ever and I didn't even need to ask."

“I know what you like.” He winked.

"Mmm I know." She mumbled into a kiss.

Betty sat down and started to eat he chicken as Jughead got ready. Jughead took a photo of her in her dress eating chicken once he was fully dressed.

"I take it back... This is my new background." He smiled.“Actually.... one’s my lock screen and the other is my background.” He added. 

Betty just looked him up and down. He had on black suit pants and a blue button up shirt. He wore suspenders and a bow tie along with a black jacket.

"I'm not keeping my eye of you tonight." She smiled.

“Oh yeah?” He smirked.

"Of course. There will be vultures there tonight."

“It seems like you always think there’s vultures.” He teased. 

"My husband is sexy. I know what girls like." She shrugged her shoulders reapplying her lipstick.

“Then I guess I’ll have to look out for vultures looking at you too.” He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"No you won't..." She smiled. "If we don't go now we'll be late for the carpet."

“Fine.” He kissed her neck before walking out of the room.

"Faster we show our faces, the faster we can come home."

“Okay.” He said.  
______

The venue is filled with celebrities, both Jughead and Betty are nervous. They were waiting to walk the carpet. The second it was their turn to start walking Jughead grabbed her hand and held tightly. “Ready?” He asked.

"Never." She whispered.“We’ll get through it together.” He kissed her cheek.

Betty kissed him back before they headed out to the carpet.They started walking and had to pause for photos. At one point they had to be separated as they got individual photos taken. 

Betty looked over at Jughead. He looked like he was on the verge of panicking. 

“Jay over here!” Was being shouted in different directions from different paparazzi. 

Jughead managed to keep a soft smile on his face. Betty walked over to him hugging him from behind kissing his cheek. He looked up at her and kissed her. Jughead wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him.

"Thank God I was on the verge of an anxiety attack." He whispered.

“I know baby.” She kissed his cheek.They managed to get off the carpet after that. Jughead couldn't be more happier.

"You looked like you were about to pass out Jay." A voice came from behind them.

“I was.” Jughead said, recognizing the voice and turning around. Betty stood there frozen in shock.“How have you been?” Jughead asked her.

"Good just got of touring."

“I wanted you to meet my wife.” Jughead smiled. “This is Betty.”

"Juggie." She whispered. "No."

“Come on Betts. Let me introduce you.”

"I'm going to pass out. That's lady gaga." She whispered.

“Just say hi.” Jughead whispered.

"And throw up near her, no thanks baby ."

“Betts please?”

Betty just gave him a look than gave in to him. "Hi." She smiled on the verge of throwing up.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

"I bet all bad." She joked.

“Definitely not.” She laughed softly. “This man is head over heels for you.”

"Has been since high school. He could have told me, we could have skipt the whole moving to new York then finding out."She teased.

“That’s true.” Jughead smiled and kissed Betty’s cheek.

"Trust me he said on our first shoot that he'd would have love for me to meet you but he couldn't make it happen."

“And here you two are. Finally meeting.” Jughead smiled.

"Thank you Juggie." She whispered.

“No problem, love.” He smiled.

"How are the kids doing?" She asked.

“They’re doing great.”

"We're still trying to get Coll back into his photography. I could kill chucks kid." Betty muttered.

“We’ll get there.” Jughead said. “I know he won’t just give up.”

"It's been two months." Betty said.

"I know Babe but give him time."

Betty just nodded as everyone got let into find their seats. Betty couldn't believe her luck they were sat on the table with lady gaga. Jughead thought it was funny how calm and collective she was trying to be.

“You trying not to fangirl?” He teased, resting his hand on her thigh.

"Have been all night." She smiled. "You want to go home."

“I really want to leave but I know we have to stay.” He pouted.

"Soon." She smiled. "I want pizza."

“We can get pizza tomorrow.”

"That's cruel. Why can't we get it after?" She asked.

“Because Betts.....” he whispered seductively. “I want you as soon as possible..... and all night long...”

"Good to know I take priority over food." She teased.

“Yep.” He winked.

It wasn't long before the awards started. Jughead was extremely nervous. He started shaking again. Betty knew what would keep his mind off of it. She placed her hand on his thigh placing teasing touches moving further up when an award passes. Jughead kept his focus on her hand. He didn't realise that one of his catorgies was up.

"We have phenomenonal talented photographers here tonight. Who all love a crime noir throw back with a good black and white photo. However, the best black and white collection is... A secret life of a sleuth by Jay Jones."

“Juggie! That’s you!” Betty smiled. 

“I won?” 

“Yeah!” She kissed him. 

Jughead stood up and walked up to the stage. He nervously accepted the award. He was speechless, all he could do was look at Betty and she mouthed speech.

"I'm honoured and filled with love tonight that I have won this award. Honestly it's all down to the people that some how want to purchase my work and support me. If I'm being more honest here, it's thanks to my family, my muse or even my ally you could say. However, I know I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for my love. So I love you Betts also kids if your watching this, time for bed and listen to your big bother. "

Jughead finished up his speech before heading back to his seat. Betty pulled him in for a passionate and lustful kiss as he sat down. Jughead deepens the kiss.

"Ew... Get a room." Lady Gaga teased. "I'm proud of you Jay."

“Thank you.” He smiled.

"No problem you deserve it."

"She's right baby."

They sat there for another half an hour before more if his catorgies got announced. Jughead felt alot calmer now.

"Well ladies and gentlemen it looks like we should all go home. Jay Jones has won all the catorgies he's been nominated for. Come up here Jay."

Jughead headed up towards the stage. He collected his awards and did another quick speech. In all honesty he didn't care about the awards he cared that he'd finally get to go back to their hotel room.

Jughead and Betty called a cab back to the hotel. Jughead was in shock and extremely happy. Betty leaned her head on him in the taxi. She was so proud of him. Jughead couldn't wait to get out the cab. As soon as it pulled up he gave the cab driver money and told him to keep the change. Jughead took her hand and they walked to their hotel room hand in hand.

"I owe you a little role play action." She teased.

“That you do.” He kissed her.

"You start baby." She smiled.

“How?” He smirked.

"You choose."

“I started last time. It’s your turn.” He kissed her.

"Aren't you that hot photographer?" She smirked.

“Hot?” He smirked. 

"Incredibly." She placed her hand on his chest.

He placed his hands on her waist."You're sexy too." He smiled.

Betty smirked and moved closer to him."Say want to undress me like one of your French girls?" Betty teases.

“Mmmm.... I’d love to.”

Jughead turned her around and started to unzip the dress. He kissed her neck as he did so. He then let the dress drop down leaving her in her panties as she was braless.

Jughead smirked. He kissed from her neck down to her stomach. He really wanted to get out his camera and take a picture of how beautiful she looked so he could look at it forever.

Betty was laying on the bed waiting for him as he picked his camera up to take a few quick shots before the erge of wanting his wife took over. He got undressed so fast crawling on top of her. He kissed her lips then spread kisses all the way down to her pelvis bone causing to moan.

“What do you want, Betts?” He whispered against her skin.

"You Juggie... I want all of you tonight."

“Like what Betts? Do you want my mouth? My fingers?” He whispered teasingly.

"No." She whispered moaning at his teasing touches. "I want your dick."

Jughead kissed back up her body and placed a lusty kiss on her mouth. Betty drank in the kiss before removing his underwear than her own.

“We’re going to go slow Betts..... nice and slow....” Jughead whispered as he sank down into her.

"Fuck!" She moaned as she pulled him closer to feel him deeper.

Jughead moved teasingly slow, going deeper each time. Each time Betty's moan got louder. With each moan she pleaded for more and thrust up back into him.

“Slow, Betts..... nice and slow....” he groaned, adding more pressure but going at the same pace.

"Juggie... Please... I need you... I... I.. Fuck... Juggie..." She groaned.

Jughead started to pick up the pace, moving quickly. He then slowed back down, moving at a teasing pace. Betty moaned kissing him. She felt like she was going insane. She was already close to her release. She just wanted to ride her husband before she came.

Jughead started to pick up the pace again. Betty rolled her hips faster into him and harder making him moan her name. She went as fast and as hard as he could until he hit his climax without warning. Betty wore a smug look on her face as she rode his high out but she still was so close to her edge.

Jughead pulled out of her and kissed down her body. He then licked over her. She whispered in pleasure as her walls closed amongst his tongue squirting all her juices over him. Jughead sat there licking ever last drop of her up until she was clean via tongue.

Jughead has a smug look on his face as he moved up and wrapped his arms around her. Betty sank into his embrace smiling. “I love you.” He smiled.

"I love you too." She kissed him again.

Jughead just smiled and hugged her close to him. They both laid in each other embrace smiling. Betty is so incredibly proud of Jughead. He had come so far from high school. She remember him walking around all broodingly with his camera. Perfectly fitting the role of artsy kids from the wrong side of the tracks. Some people would ask them would they change how they did things. Betty's answer would be no. She's sat in the love of her life's hand after one of the biggest highlights of his career and she couldn't be more prouder.

She leans up to lazily kiss him to find him already half asleep. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. He really does hate socialising. It astonishes her he picked this job. That's part of the job. She kisses him again before joining him in a bliss full night's sleep without the kids interrupting them. It was truly a blessed night.


	30. Chapter 30

Over the years Betty and Jughead have had their ups and downs just like any family has. They've argued and thought but most of all they've loved. They've loved with a love that consumed. They celebrated the wins when they came and got through the hardship.

Things have only gotten better for their family. Betty and Jughead were both upset with the fact that their kids were growing up so fast but most importantly they loved watching their kids grow.

Betty couldn't believe that her children were 15 and 16. Collin would leave high school this year going on to do the photography programme Lucas did. As for Aria she wanted to become a doctor.

Betty was so excited as a school dance was coming up. She lived to shaparone these. Especially when she got to steal glances of her children's special moments.

A few days before the dance, Aria came home crying. Betty had been on a training course that day so she got home early. As she saw Aria crying she didn't hesitate to pull her into the kitchen and give her some ice-cream so they could talk about the situation.

“Ari, honey, what happened?” Betty said. 

“Hunter.... I was going to be all brave and ask him to the dance.... but.... he has a girlfriend.” She cried. 

"Oh honey..." She pulled her in for a hug. "Betty knew for awhile but didn't know if Aria knew. " I'm sorry baby. You can go with Jamie? He likes you. "She suggested.

“But I like Hunter.” She cried.

"I know baby. How about you go with your gals? Auntie V has made you a lovely dress."

"No! I'm not going. I'm staying home and binge watching grey's again."

“You shouldn’t let this phase you Ari. You could still have a lot of fun without Hunter.” 

“No mom. I can’t see him with her! You know how much I like him.”

"Do you think you're dad will let you sit at home, when all your friends are there? When your brother is there with his friends? You could hang out with me at the punch bowl."

"No, Collin is going with his secret girlfriend." She mumbled.

“He’s what?” Betty said. 

“Literally everyone has a date. I don’t. I’m not going.”

Lucas and Jughead had just walked through the door from work. Lucas works for Jug's company now. He's teaching him how to run it so he and Collin and Co run it some say.

“Ari, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing.” She whispered, wiping away her tears.

"Don't lie my little mermaid."Lucas said as he came behind her and hugged her.

Lucas and Ari were extremely close. They told each other everything. “Hunter has a girlfriend.” She whispered.

"Oh." He whispered back. "Do you want me to tell you something?"

“What?”

"Boys are dicks... But also Callum had a girlfriend when I first met him." He told her.

“Yeah but now you two have been married for a few years.”

"So, I was still hurt when I found out. But I didn't let that phase me. I showed him what he's missing out on." Lucas smiled. "So how about I do your hair and make up. You wear that gorgeous dress V design and we strut what our mama gave us."

“I don’t know.... I don’t think I can see him with her...”

"Yes you can. Remember Ari, he's very dreamy but he's not the sun. You are." He smiled.

"You did not just quote Yang! You can't use my obssesion against me." She pouted

“Please, Ari?” 

“Okay fine. But if I get upset I’m leaving.” She hugged him.

"I'll promise to pick you up myself. Big brother honour."

“Thank you.” She smiled.

"It's okay."

"You're my life saver Lucas." Betty smiled hugging him. "Also next to don't leave your ice-cream here, or I might have to use it again." Betty teased.

"Mom! You didn't."

"She did, I ate it." Aria said.

“You little brat.” He teased. 

“Yep! But you love me.” She teased.

"Juggie, did you know Collin had a girlfriend?" Betty asked. As soon as she said that Lucas and Jughead shared a look. "You did and you didn't tell me?"

“He didn’t want you to make a big deal about it.”

"Jug! He's our baby boy. Just wait we need to meet her. I probably already know her. I'll be sleuthing on homecoming."

“I’m sure you will be.” 

The next day at school Aria was avoiding Hunter. She had cheer practice with his girlfriend. What's worse was she was the captain. Aria was exactly like Betty she was apart of so many extracurriculars so she could have the perfect college application to get into Yale or Oxford.

Normally after practice Hunter would walk her home. Now he’s been walking his girlfriend home. She had to think of a way to sneak past him without causing a scene. She really hated that she had sank this low. Luckily for her she was going to Lucas tonight to go shopping for some more stuff for the dance.

She watched them walk together holding hands. She carefully walked past them. She wasn't careful enough as he caught her and shouted her over.

“Hey Hunter.” She said casually even though she wanted to run away.

"You're avoiding me Ari." He pouted.

“We’ve just both been busy. I’m not avoiding you.” She lied.

"You are! You didn't come around to watch the game last night."

"Sorry hunt. I'm also busy setting up the blood drive."

“Too busy not to talk to me all week?”

“Look Hunt, I have to go. I’m going over to Lucas’ house. I’ll see you around.” She started to walk away.

"Ari? What have I done?" He shouted after her.

"Baby just leave her." Amber said.

“But she’s my best friend.” Hunter said. 

“But I’m your girlfriend.” 

Aria was already too far down the road. Aria messaged Lucas to come get her. Meanwhile at home Betty was on the phone to Veronica.

“Ari was so upset about it. She really wanted to go with Hunter.” Betty said.

"I don't like Amber either B."

“She doesn’t seem very nice to him.”

"Think Cheryl Blossom but worse." Veronica told her.

“Does he even like her?”

"I think so, which is the really upsetting part. He was so upset when Ari didn't come around yesterday to watch the football with him and Arch. It's their thing B, she watches football and pretends to like it because it makes him happy. Then he watches grey's with her. Acts like he hates it but watches it anyway even though he secretly loves it. "Veronica said pouting over the phone.

“Lucas wants Ari to go to the dance and show Hunt what he’s missing.”

"God you've got to love Lucas." Veronica giggled.

“I know.” Betty giggled. “I just hope things work out for Hunter and Aria. They’re really good together.”

"Me too... B I've got to go he's just walked in. He's crying... Chow." Veronica quickly ended the call.

Meanwhile at Veronica’s house, Hunter walked in crying. 

“What happened Hunt?” Veronica asked.

"Ari is avoiding me. She won't tell me what I've done. Amber is giving me a hard time saying I care more about Ari than her." Ameila came from her room and hugged her brother. She hated that he was crying.

“Don’t cry Hunt.” She whispered.

"It's okay Ames." Hunter said hugging her. They have such a close relationship it warms Veronica's heart.

“Be honest with us Hunter. If you had to pick between one.... would it be Ari or Amber?”

"Ari she's my friend." He said.

“Just a friend?” Veronica said. “You know she was your first kiss, right?”

"I know, I remember. Yeah mum friends. She doesn't like me so I moved on." He told her.

“Are you sure about that?”

"Yes! Jeeze what's with the 21 questions."

“Look Hunter, don’t mention to anyone I said this but you know how I love meddling. Ari was going to ask you to the dance but then she found out you had a girlfriend.” Veronica said

"Mummy! Auntie B said keep a secret!" Ameila said.

"I know mija but look at Hijo he needs to know."

“Really?” Hunter said.

“Yeah.”

"I should ring her right?" He asked.

"Or you could as her for a dance tomorrow? She's going alone. Lucas convinced her."

Hunter just nodded and smiled faintly. “But first you need to figure something out with Amber.” Amelia said.

"I'll figure something out. It's kind of hard considering we're the power couple. Head cheerleader and head of the football team. I'll figure it out mum."

_____  
The next day past quickly. Aria was able to avoid Hunter completely. He had texted her a couple times but she didn’t answer. 

Aria was now getting ready for the dance with Lucas and Callum. They helped her get all glammed up with Betty's help as Jughead helped Collin learn how to tie a tie. He was going to go and pick is girlfriend up. Betty couldn't wait to find out who she was.

Aria was nervous. Lucas was trying to calm her down."I'm a phone call away. If it gets too much dance it out then ring me." He hugged her before she put her heel on.

“Thank you.” She hugged him.

"No problem. Remember I'm your person." He smiled kissing her forehead.

“I’ll call you if I need you to come pick me up. I probably will though so be expecting it.” She said.

"Okay Ari. Now get your ass in mum's car! Me and Dad's got work to do."

“Fine. Bye Lucas.” She hugged him again before heading to the car. 

“You look beautiful, Ari.” Betty smiled. 

Aria was wearing a pastel pink colored dress. It was almost floor length and had off the shoulder sleeves. She wore a pair of light pink heels with it. She wore part of her hair up in a top knot on her head while the rest was around her shoulders.

"Thanks mum." She whispered. "I feel stunning."

"That's good baby. Are we ready to show that school how Jones women rock?" Betty asked her.

Aria just nodded as she held her mums ha'd down to the car. They surprisingly didn't hit any traffic and got to school fast.

Aria walked into the school. People were on the dance floor with their dates. She walked over to the areas with the tables and sat down. She then pulled out her phone to text Lucas. 

A: already off to a bad start....

L: please my little mermaid. You just got there.

A: fine but you owe me a milkshake.

L: deal, now go be young.

A: fine. 

Aria got up and walked over to Collin. She figured she should at least talk to someone, even if it was just her brother.

"You okay Ari?" He asked hugging Jane his girlfriend.

“Not really, based off the fact I’m alone.” She said.

"L won't allow you to go home yet." He said.

"Bingo."

"Hang around with us. I know it's not cool but Jane here won't mind will you baby. Plus mum's been eyeing us up. I really want to kiss Jane but I'm not doing it with her eyes on us."

“Then go to the janitor’s closet. It’s right down the hall. That’s where Hunter and Amber sneak off to make out.” Aria said with an eye roll.

"Later but for now we're not leaving you." He told her.

Just as Collin said that Hunter and Amber walked through the door. Tears pricked in her eyes and she needed fresh air. She got up and walked outside.

She walked away from the school to the football field. She walked up to the top of the bleachers and sat down. She was there for about half an hour. She was just about to call Lucas when she had someone sit next to her.

"I should have known you were here. You don't like parties."

“Hi.” She whispered.

"Do you want my jacket? It's cold out." Hunter said.

She shook her head no. 

“What did I do, Ari?” Hunter said. “Did I say something?”

She just stayed silent.

"Ari please..."

"It's Amber!"She whispered." She's been my bullies for years. I haven't told anyone not even L about it. "

“I didn’t know, Ari.” Hunter said. “I’m sorry....”

“Just stop, Hunt.” She said, getting up. “You’re clearly happy. Enjoy the dance. I’m going home.”

"No Ari, please wait. Dance with me?"He gently grabbed on to her hand.

" Here? "

" Yes."

"Now."

"Yes."

“Why, Hunter?”

"Because I love you." He whispered.

“As a friend?”

Hunter stood up and pulled her on for a kiss. Aria smiled into this kiss before kissing him back."Come with me, somewhere more private?" He whispered. "Also you look stunning and sexy."

Aria smiled slightly. “What about Amber?”

"I promise to sort her out but please baby."

“Hunt.... No. Not when you’re still with her.”

"I can't do it tonight, I don't want to hurt her." He told her.

"Yet you'll hurt me."She whispered.

“That’s not what I’m trying to do, Ari.....” 

“You already have Hunter.” She whispered.

"Ari I'm so sorry." He whispered taking his phone out to end things with Amber. He then showed Aria.

“Hunter.... You can’t do that.... you didn’t want to hurt her.”

"She hurt you." He whispered.

“But..... She’s important to you...”

"You're more important. Now will you come some where private with me? It's hardly fair that we have a parent each here."

“Fine.” She whispered. 

Hunter took her to the newspaper room. The blue and red. He sat her down on the couch in the room and sat next to her. He couldn't stop smiling. Aria didn’t know what to say or do. She just sat there silently.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

“Why did you want to go somewhere private, Hunt?” She whispered.

"Because I want to kiss you again, only if you let me?"

She just nodded.

Hunter just moved her on to his lap as he gently started to kiss her. Aria smiled softly before kissing him back. Hunter deepened the kiss and managed to slip his tongue into the kiss. Aria let him and moved closer to him. She whimpers at the touch.

Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You look sexy as always." He whispered in between kisses as he placed teasing touches against her waist.

“I love you Hunter.” She whispered. “I always have.”

"I love you too Ari." He smiled trying not to escalate the situation by how heated it got.

Aria smiled and kissed him again."Baby... We probably should stop." He whispered kissing her.

“I don’t want to.” She whispered in between kisses.

"But I have a situation to sort out because of you." He teased.

Aria bit her lip and then smiled."That's a turn on." He whispered in her ear. “Good. I’ll make sure to do it more often.” She whispered seductively.

"Ari you're not helping baby."

“We should probably get back out there.” She whispered even though she made no effort to move.

"I'm hard as a rock. I'm not letting our parents see that."

Aria bit her lip and ran her hand over the front of his pants.Hunter moaned at the feeling and held her hand there.

"You do that to me. You always do." He whispered. Aria smirked and kissed him while moving around in his lap so she was straddling him."Baby..." He whispered.

She didn’t say anything she just kissed him.Hunter deepened the kiss. They were in their little world when the door to the blue and red office got opened. Aria pulled back and looked to see who was at the door.

"Aria!" Collin said in disgust.

“Col!..... um.... Hi!”

"I'm going to back up and act like I didn't see my baby sister make out with Hunter." He said as Jane laughed at his reaction.

“I’m just going to act like you weren’t about to do the same thing in here with Jane.” Aria teased.

"That's different Ari." He told her.  
"How?" She asked getting defensive.“You’re my baby sister!” He said. 

“And your my brother. It’s not different. We’re trying to have a moment here.” Aria said.

"If a moment means sex than no way. Go dance!"

“We’ll be out in a second, okay?” She said. 

“Fine.” Collin huffed before taking Jane’s hand and leaving, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about that."She whispered." Now where were we."Hunter smiled and kissed her.

"Baby if we don't go out there and dance, I have a sneaky suspicion that Col will tell our mums... Just for now can we keep this to ourselves. I don't want to have Amber know I've moved on straight away."

“Yeah.... right...” she whispered while getting off of his lap.

"Plus our mum's are noisy." He pulled her in for a hug.“Yeah.” She whispered."I'm sorry baby... Just for now." He told her.

"Well we're technically not a thing. You haven't asked me." She whispered storming out.

“Ari!” He shouted after her.

Aria went back to the dance floor. There was a slow dance song on and everyone was dancing with their dates. Aria saw Amber sitting alone. She was looking around the room. Aria figured she was looking for Hunter. She wondered why she wouldn’t just text him to come talk about it. Realization finally hit. What if Amber didn’t bring her phone or it was dead? Then she wouldn’t know that Hunter ended things.

Hunter came in behind Aria and then Amber saw him. She smiled and walked upto him. "Baby dance with me. Move bride of hobo!" She said grabbing his hand.

Hunter gave her a look and then realized what is probably going on. He then gave Aria an apologetic look. 

Aria just ignored it and walked away.She ran outside and messaged Lucas.

A: You better have grey's anatomy, pizza,snacks and a milkshake to drown my sorrows in. Please come get me.

L: I’ll be right there. Tell me everything when I get there. 

15 minutes later Lucas was pulling up in the car. Aria got in her makeup streaming down her face due to the tears. Lucas knew this was better to speak about this at his place. He messaged Jughead saying that she's sleeping at his and what happened.

The second they got back to Lucas’ house, Aria explained everything. She kept crying but she managed to give Lucas a clear idea of what happened. 

Callum ordered pizza and set up the TV while Lucas had gone to pick her up. 

They sat down on the couch to start watching while Callum went to go pick up the pizza. 

“I have to see him at school, Lucas. I can’t just keep avoiding him. He’ll just keep trying to talk to me.” She cried.

"We'll figure this out my lil nugget. I'm still slightly pissed at you for not telling me about her bullying you. What has she done? As for Hunter, it's pretty clear he loves you."

“She bosses me around more than all of the other girls at practice. One time at practice she secretly told the other girls that I was doing the basket toss with to drop me.” She whispered. “She’s done a lot of other things like that too.”

"Like what?"

"She took all my clothes from practice when I got in a shower. I had to get Hunter to get me my spares from my locker. She wrote medical slut on my locker. Took my food for months. That's why I lost so much weight. Also to do with that I starved myself because she called my fat. "She whispered.

“Ari, that’s terrible!” Lucas hugged her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

"I was scared."

“You shouldn’t have been. We could’ve gotten this figured out. If we were to talk to the principal she could get kicked off the team and suspended.”

"No!... Please... Leave it... Now she's still got Hunter after he kissede." She whispered.

“I know.” Lucas hugged her."Then Collin ruined our moment!"

Callum just laughed softly.“At school, if things get too rough, I can come pick you up.” Lucas said.

"Good because I'm skipping practice on Monday. I'm helping out at the clinic." She told them.

“Okay.” Lucas said.

"Callum what do I do?" Aria asked.

“Maybe you should talk to him. Or wait for him to try and talk to you.” Callum said.

"That would be tomorrow then." She whispered.

“Or you could give it some time. You could tell him you just need space for little while and try to figure it out on your own.” Lucas said.

"My strategy is avoiding his ass." She joked but was serious about it.

“Then avoid him.” Lucas said.

"Good that's what I plan." She whispered hugging her brother.

—————

The next morning at school she was nervous. She didn’t want to run into Amber or Hunter. She was working on editing a piece in the blue and red. Collin was editing some pictures to go into the issue that week.

She looked over at the couch and sighed. The bell was about to ring and she decided to go to her locker before her first class.As she got to her locker Hunter was waiting for her with apology flowers.

“What do you want, Hunter?” She said, a bit harsher than she intended.

"To apologise."

“Just save it Hunter. I don’t want to get into this now. I have to get to class.” She said, opening her locker.

"Please Ari!"

"No Hunter because your still with her. She won't let go of you because she knows I've been in love with you since we were 6!"

“I’ll see you around.” She added before closing her locker and walking away.

Aria went to her first class which was English with her mum. She was on time and sat right at the front in her row. 

Aria was quiet the entire class period. She was normally talkative and engaged in class. 

The day went by slowly and soon it was the end of the day. She didn’t see Hunter at all except for one class they had together. She just ignored him. She also remembered there was a big football game tonight. She decided not to go. Both Hunter and Amber would be there.

Just as she was about to head out the door Amber pulled her over. She pulled her into the girls locker rooms. "You're off the squad! Give me your badge and cheer uniform." She told her.

“What? Why? I didn’t do anything.” Aria said.

"For starters your skipping the biggest game of the night and you snogged by boyfriend. I have eyes everywhere."

“You’re a bitch, Amber. I don’t have to show up to every game.” Aria said. 

“This one was mandatory. We’ve been planning the routine for months.” 

Aria went to her gym locker and pulled out her uniform, jacket, and practice uniform. “Here.” She said coldly handing them to Amber."Plus I'm volunteering at the clinic so suck on my dick Amber." She added.

“Fuck off Aria. I have Hunter and you don’t. I’m already winning.” Amber said before walking off.

Aria didn't say anything. She just walked out. Hunter was waiting for Amber outside the room. Aria saw them. She flipped.

"Hunt don't bother coming to mine without your parents. You're such a man whore!"

“Ari! No! I wanted to apologize but you didn’t let me.” 

“I don’t care, Hunter! You can’t just play with people’s feelings.” Aria snapped.

"Ari I'm sorry."

"I'm going to be late. CShe said walking away.“Ari, please!” He ran after her. 

“No Hunter! I’m leaving!”Aria left and got the bus down to the clinic. She felt good there. She was making a difference. Even if it was only filing paper work and manning the phone.

Once she was done there, she realized the game would be starting. For some reason she was tempted to go and watch Hunter play but she was furious at him.

She stayed behind the side of the bleachers watching him. She knew this was a big game for him. Even though she was furious at him she wanted to support him. She watched him score the first try if the game and she couldn't be happier. Then she watched the last try of him bringing home the win and knew she should go before he saw her.

She smiled faintly and watched him for a little while. She watched him and his teammates celebrating. She then saw Amber walk over to him. They looked like the perfect cliché. Head cheerleader and head quarterback. She then felt overwhelmed by sadness and started to walk away.

She headed to the blue and red jsut to escape the crowd. She knew they're was a party on after at Amber's House. She knew Hunter would go. So she decided to get even more a head of her work. She's already stared for her SAT prep for college.

She got distracted and started scrolling through posts on Instagram. There were so many from the game. Everyone looked so happy and here she was, sitting alone in the school newspaper room.

She decided to upload one from volunteer with the nurses. They were the best and made her feel so welcome and loved. She's been volunteering a year now.

Ari-J: Got to love spending my time with these lovely ladies. They brighten my day. They're my family away from family. I love you guys x.

A few minutes later she got a notification. Hunter was the first person to like the post. He then left a comment underneath it.

Hunt-A: especially the one in the middle. She's the best x

Aria just turned off her phone and put it away. Hunter had managed to slip away from the group. He said he was just going to catch up with his dad. In reality he was going to see Aria. He knew actually where she'll be.

He walked down the hall and saw her through the door. He then softly knocked on it.She had her head phones in so she didn't here the knocking of the door. Hunter carefully opened the door and sat beside her.

She pulled off her headphones and looked at him. “What are you doing here, Hunt?”

"What does it look like?" He asked.

“Trying to talk to me when I’m trying to avoid you.” She whispered.

"Bingo." He teased.

Aria didn’t say anything and just looked down at her work. Hunter just took her work away from her. “Stop. I need to work on that.” She said trying to grab it back but she was too short compared to him.

"You're so short Ari." He teased. "You work too hard. You're head of everyone else. Take a break."

“Fine.” She whispered.

Hunter picked her up and kissed her. He couldn't help himself. “Stop it.” She whispered, pulling back.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I just... You're stunning."

“Shouldn’t you be at the party with Amber?” She whispered, changing the subject."I'm not that big of a party person." He smiled. 

“But she’s your girlfriend.”

"Not any more, I heard what she said to you earlier." He whispered.

“But I saw you two.... talking on the field after the game.... you looked happy.”

"Because I'd won the game and I saw you looking at me." He told her.

“No, I meant you looked happy with her.”

"I wasn't... Tell me to go... I will."He whispered.

" Go away... "She whispered.

“Ari....” He whispered. 

“I said go.” She whispered.

Ari decided to make the decision and go for him. She knew that they probably won't ever work out. What puppy love ever did. She was beyond upset but couldn't let people know that. She decided to walk home home leaving her to her own thoughts.

Maybe in a few years, maybe never, maybe tomorrow. She now understood what her father felt when mum had her stupid crush on Archie. She didn't realise that her and her father was more alike than she'd ever known.


	31. Chapter 31

The next few weeks Aria have been avoiding Hunter. Betty had forced Collin into setting up meet the parents for the girl friend. However, Betty and Jughead were currently sat in the heads office as she wanted to speak to them.

“How can we help you, Mrs and Mr Jones?”

"Aria is getting bullied."Betty said.

" I was just about to call you in to speak about Miss Jones too actually. "

“What about her?” Jughead asked.

"We want her to graduate a year early. We gave her the SATs without her knowing and she passed with flying colours. She needs higher education."

“We’ll have to talk to her about it. She wants to graduate with her friends.” Betty said. “But for now our issue is her being bullied.”

"I'm aware of the issue. Your son Lucas already rang up and demanded something be done. He rang the day after the dance. We assure you that Miss Griffin is being felt with. She's off the cheer squad and has been put on detention for a month."

“She also kicked Aria off the team.” Betty said. “Is there any way we can give her the spot on the team back?”

"Yes she has her spot back if Aria choose to retake it." Mrs Taylor said.

“Okay.” Jughead said. 

“Thank you.” Betty said.

"Please Betty get back to me with Aria's decision."

“I’ll talk to her about it tonight.”

Mrs Taylor just nodded before she showed them out. They got back to the house and Betty and Jughead were making dinner. Veronica and Archie were coming over for dinner with the Hunter and Amelia. They decided to talk to Aria about it after dinner when they left. Aria was not happy with the fact Hunter was coming over but she figured it wouldn’t be too hard to avoid him.

"B! I heard what that evil spawn did to my gorgeous Ari." Veronica angrily said.

"Auntie B! Where's Ari?" Ameila asked. 

“She’s up in her bedroom.” Betty smiled. 

Amelia ran upstairs to go see Aria. 

“I know, V. I’m furious. Good thing her and Hunter are over.” Betty said.

"Tell me about it. If they weren't, they were about to be."

“I don’t think they were that serious anyways.” Betty said.Veronica just shushed her as Hunter entered the room. He sat on the kitchen side next to Collin.

"How's Jane?" He asked.

“Great.” Collin smiled.

"That's good. You two look great together."

“Thanks.” Collin said. “How have you been?”

"Okay I guess. Ari is avoiding me." He told him.

“I know, Lucas told me. She’s pretty much locked herself in her room all week. She’s been really upset.”

"I've been trying to speak to her. Did you know she's been working over time in burn out mode so she can graduate early." Hunter whispered.

“Yeah. She wanted to graduate with you but now I think she just wants to leave and go to college.”

"She hates our year group. I don't blame her. They all give her hell. Except from me and Mell." He told him.

“Yeah.” Collin said.

"Can you cover for me whilst I try talk to her?" Collin just nodded and started talking to the adults.

Hunter walked upstairs to her room. Amelia was just coming out when he got upstairs. “Is she okay?” He asked. 

Amelia just nodded and headed downstairs. 

Hunter knocked on the door."Come in!" She shouted.

“Hey.” Hunter said. 

Aria just looked up at him but didn’t say anything. Hunter came and sat on the bed with her. He just smiled at her as he carefully held her hand.

"You look beautiful as always."

“Flattery isn’t going to get you anywhere with me.” She whispered.

"It's the truth Ari." He told her. "I miss you." 

“You hurt me.” Was all she said.

"I didn't mean to. I ended up hurting the most important person towards me and that's you." He whispered leaning closer to her.

“I don’t know why you want to be with me.” She whispered.

"Because you're phenomenonal." He whispered laying down next to her. "You're sexy, you're intelligent and stunning. Most importantly you don't judge people."

“Wouldn’t being with me be all bad for your popular, perfect guy reputation?” She whispered.

"You think I care about that? You're my... I currently don't know what to call you." He admitted. "However, I see a beautiful woman that everyone else needs to see." He caressed her cheek.

She leaned into his touch but didn’t say anything."Can I kiss you again?" He whispered.She just nodded and moved closer to him.

It was just a peck on the lips at first until he deepened it needing to taste her more. He's already addictive to her. Aria kissed him back passionately and moved closer to him. She made the brave move to cradle his lap.

They continued to get lost in each other’s kiss before Aria pulled back. “Wait.” She whispered. She got off his lap and walked to the door. She locked it and then walked back to him. She got back onto his lap and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He smirked.

“We don’t need any interruptions.” She whispered before kissing him.

"What do you want?" He asked her in between kisses.

“I don’t know, Hunt.” She whispered.

"We can stop this far?" He told her.

“I don’t want to.” She kissed him.

"What do you want?" He seductively asked again.

“I want you, Hunter.” She kissed him. “But our parents are going to kill us.”

"Come over this weekend. Ames off to Pea's and my parents are going out. We probably should go down stairs but you'll have to sit on my lap to hide someone."

Aria bit her lip and smirked."I missed you." He whispered kissing her again.

"Food!"Betty shouted.

" I missed you two handsome. "Aria grinded on him teasingly before getting off his lap.

"Now that was naughty." He pouted and spanked her ass before walking past. Aria giggled and kissed him before they had to head downstairs.

As they arrived everyone sat down the table and began to plate up their food. Jughead didn't know when they were going to tell Aria about graduation but he brought it up.

“Ari, you’re school is letting you graduate this year if you wanted to. You’re ahead in everything and they don’t think you need to do another year of high school.” Jughead said. 

“I don’t know, dad.” She said. “That’s what I was aiming for but it’s a big decision. I have to think about it.” She held Hunter’s hand under the table.

"Honey if you did you could go to NYU you'd be close to all your friends and family." Betty said. "Also this is better for you to get into med school faster." She added.

"We'll need to know by Monday morning sweet heart." Jughead added.

"I'm proud of you sis." Collin said.

"I'll speak to Lucas and Col they're going or gone through this. I just need some more time to think about it.” Aria whispered, holding Hunter’s hand tighter.

"That's fine honey but we need to know fast." Jughead told her.

“I know.” She said.

______

The weekend had now gone by and now it was the weekend. Collin was going out to a party and Betty and Jughead were going on a date. 

Aria was thinking about her decision. She was terrified that she was going to pick the wrong choice and things were going to go downhill. She worked so hard to graduate early. She wants this but she also wants to be with Hunter. She promised herself not to make any decision until she spoke to him tonight. 

She was also thinking about how she wanted to have all of those high school romance clichés with him. Sneaking kisses in the halls, going to football games together, holding hands on the halls, walking home together, and eating lunch together. If she graduated early she wouldn’t get to have that with him. They would both be too busy with school.

She was too tired up in her own head. She just arrived at Hunter's when she knocked on the door.“Hey babe.” He smiled as he answered the door. 

Aria just smiled and pulled him in for a kiss."You still in that pretty mind of yours over thinking things." He said as they pulled away from the kiss. She just nodded. "I say do it baby. You've worked so hard. Plus we still have a couple more months to do the high school cliche things you drone on about." He teased.

“But we won’t graduate together.” She pouted."That's okay. I'll be there on your big day and you'll be there on mine." He kissed her.

“I know, baby. I just want to do it together, that’s all.” She whispered.

"But your one step closer to med school and I'm so proud."

“But what if Amber tries to steal you back? She has a whole year to. And what if you go to a different college? I won’t see you.”

"I won't let that happen." He kissed her.

“But colleges. You’re probably going to get a scholarship to somewhere far away.”

"We'll make it through." He kissed her. "I've just got you."

“Promise me we’ll get through this.” She whispered.

"I promise and if we don't I'll make a big romantic gesture to get you back."

“Good.” She kissed him.

"So you've decided?"

“Yeah.” She whispered. “I’ll go to NYU. You can visit all the time. I’m just going to miss you.”

"I'll miss you too but it's not like we're currently in the same lessons anyway." He told her shutting the door.

“We have one class together though.”“And I get to see your handsome face in the halls.” She added, gently touching his cheek.

"Just one it's okay. Now you can study what you want. Now we have to finish something we started the other day."

“That we do.” She kissed him.  
Aria followed Hunter into the living room as she did that she sent her mum a text.

A: I'm doing it but I'm living at home and not in the dorms.

B: okay! I’m so proud!

A: thanks mum. I'm so nervous.

She put her phone away and smiled at Hunter. "Thank you for helping me make the choice. I'm staying at home through." She whispered.

“Then I’ll come visit everyday.” He kissed her.

"Good." She mumbled into the kiss.

Hunter smiled into the kiss before deepening it."Also... I have a surprise for you." He whispered.

"What is it?" She asked.

Hunter led her to his room and pulled out a promise ring. "It's a promise ring that we'll get through all of this. Also Aria Jones you are now old enough for a boyfriend." He teased. "Be my girlfriend?"

“Yes.” She smiled before kissing him.

"Perfect." He smiled picking her up.

Aria wrapped her arms and legs around him."Where do you want to go?" He asked.

“You pick.” She whispered in between kisses.

"This is your special night." He smiled.Aria just smiled."Are you a virgin?" She asked him.

“Yeah.” He said. “Amber wanted to but I didn’t. She’s not the right person for me. You are.”

"Thank God." She whispered.

Hunter just smiled and kissed her."So are we really doing this?" She asked.

"Only if you want to."

"I do... Also our parents can't really say anything. They did at our age."

“Yeah. It would be awkward if they found out though.” 

“Shush.” She whispered before kissing him.

"I have a surprise of my own." She added.“What is it?”

"Undress me to find out." She whispered.

Hunter smirked and push her jacket off her arms. He then went to pull off her shirt. Aria allowed him to take off her shirt. As he took it if his pupils dilated. She was wearing a burgendy lingerie set. This was different for Ari as she always wore light colours.

“I’m liking this dark look, Ari.” He whispered with a smirk.

"Well I've started to wear them."

“It’s very sexy.” He whispered, putting his hand on her waist.

"Yeah well I'm sexy."

“You are.” He picked her up.She giggled as he carried her to his bed.“I can’t believe we’re about to do this.” He smiled. 

“Neither can I. What if we’re bad at it?” Aria whispered.

"Then we're bad at this and we'll learn." He teased her as he kissed her neck.

“Then I’m hoping we get a lot of practice.” She whispered with a moan.

"Me too."He smiled as he took his shirt off. Aria smirked and ran her hands over his chest."I... Don't know what to do." She whispered.“I do.” He whispered. “Can I touch you?” 

“Yeah.” She whispered.

"Where can I touch you?"

“Anywhere.” She whispered seductively. “I’m all yours, baby.”He unbuttoned her pants and slowly slid them down.“Baby.” She whispered.

"Yes?"

“I love you.”

"I love you too." He kissed her pelvis. Aria moaned at the contact."Can I touch you here?" He asked.

“Yes.” She whispered.

Hunter slid down her underwear. He carefully and gently opened her legs up. He placed a kiss to either side of her thigh before slipping a finger into her. She moaned at the contact. Hunter began slow and sped up. He did what he saw in porn and what he read up on. He read how to please a women and was following the steps. It wasn't long before Aria came around his fingers.

“You’re good at that, baby.” She whispered. Aria started to feel more confident. She sat up and pushed him back on the bed. “I want to touch you.” She whispered.

"Okay." He smirked.

Aria pulled off his pants with the help of him. She then pulled off his boxers along with them, watching him spring free. “God, you’re large.” She whispered. Hunter groaned at her words alone. She then wrapped her hand around him. 

“Show me what to do, baby.” She whispered. 

Hunter wrapped his hand around hers and helped her move it up and down over him. He then took his hand away and she started to do it on her own. 

“Like this?” She whispered, moving her hand. 

“A little faster.” He groaned. 

Aria smirked and started to move her hand faster.She started to get the hang of it when she bit her lip and looked up at him. She straddled his lap and without any warning she took him in awhile. She started to suck him slowly. She didn't know where she got the confidence from.

“Baby.” He groaned.

She looked up at him. "Should I stop?" She whispered.

“No, please don’t stop.” He whispered. “I’m just not going to last long.”Aria smiled as she kept sucking his long length. She started to use her hand to help her. It wasn't long before he was spilling into her mouth.

She finished working him through it until he was finished. She pulled back and smirked at him. 

“Naughty.” He teased. 

“Only for you.” She smirked.

"I want you baby." He whispered.

“Then take me.” She whispered.

Hunter flipped them over so he was top. He slipped a condom on before he slid into her. He waited for her to adjust to him before he started to move. At first it hurt Aria but then she got over the pain as the pleasure out weighed that.

They both moved together keeping it a steady paste and prseeure until they both got use to it. Aria began to roll her hips speeding them up and adding more pressure. Moans and groans filled up the whole room when they both hit their climaxes together.

Hunter took off the condom and threw it in the trash. He then laid down next to Aria and wrapped his arms around her. 

“That was amazing.” She whispered, kissing him."You're amazing." She smiled.

"Oh Hunter! We're home! We have pizza!" Archie shouted.

“Shit. Babe, should I hide?” Aria said, grabbing his shirt from the floor and putting it on.

"Shove your top on and I can say we're watching a movie."

“Hunt.... my top is on the floor in the living room.” She whispered in horror.

"We're fucked."

“Yep.” She whispered.

Veronica came into his room with Aria's clothes. She'd recognise them anywhere, their her designs. Her, Ameila and Betty test them for her.

“Hey, mom. I thought you guys would be gone longer.” Hunter said nervously. Aria was hiding under the blanket even though she knew they got caught. She was still shy.

"Well I'm really tired from work. You're dad is amazing and promised me pizza, milkshakes and foot rubs. Where's Ari? Her jacket is here."

“Hi, auntie V.” She said nervously, coming out from under the blanket.

"Hey Ari, I think these belong to you. Ooh my lingerie line looks cute." She teased.

“You’re not mad?” Hunter said.

"Jughead will be but I know you two are sensible. It will be hypocritical of me and your father to be. As long as you two are being safe. I'm fine, I would rather know your active so we can get regular check ups."

“My dad is going to kill me.” Aria sighed.

"He cares that's why. This stay between us but tell your mum Ari so you can be put on birth control."

“Okay.” Aria said."Get cleaned up, pizza's waiting." Veronica said as she got up and left them.

“That went better than I thought it would.” Aria said.

"Of course it did its my mum but now we have a life time of teasing."

“Yeah.” She whispered. “But now I need to tell my mom. And she’s probably going to tell my dad.”

"I'll be there with you." He kissed her head.  
“Thanks babe.” She whispered.

Hunter just pulled her in for a hug and kissed her. Aria smiled up into the kiss. She's laying there in his embrace so happy. She finally has the one she loves and is on track for what she wants to do in life. She is so proud of herself. She's terrified to what's to come with that responsibility. She's more terrified of telling her parents. For now she's going to shove that to the back of her mind. She snuggles into his chest falling asleep to all things Hunter.


	32. Chapter 32

The next couple days went by quickly. Aria still hasn’t told her parents. Hunter has been coming over everyday and they both couldn’t be happier. Collin was bringing over Jane to meet Betty and Jughead. He was really nervous.

Betty has been planning a meal for this. She was cooking all of Jane's favourite foods. Collin didn't want to do this alone so he called caverly, by that he rang Callum and Lucas.

He told Lucas and Callum to come over. They arrived ten minutes later."Thanks guys. Mum's gone into slueth mode." He told them.

“When is she not in sleuth mode?” Lucas joked. “I’m surprised she’s not all sleuth mode over Aria and Hunter.”

"She knows about them having sex. V told her, she doesn't have to be when Hunter's a mummy's boy." Collin teased.

“Really? Ari has been freaking out about telling them.” Lucas said.

"Yeah mum's waiting for her to tell her though. It's kind of funny."

“How is it funny?”

"Because mum's dying to say something." Collin told them.

“Ari said she’s going to tell them soon.” Lucas said. 

“I have a feeling it might be tonight. She’s upstairs with Hunter right now.” Collin said.

A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. Collin raced against his mum to get it.Collin got to the door first. “Hey babe.” He smiled when he saw Jane.

"Hey handsome." She smiled hugging him. Collin managed to sneak a quick kiss."I'm so nervous. Your mum doesn't teach me." She whispered.

“They’re going to love you.”

"You have to say that. Tracy wants me back home before 7." She whispered.

Jane was in the Foster system jumping from home to home.“Before 7?” He pouted.

"Yeah... Umm things aren't going well." She whispered.

She's been at that Foster home for 5 years now. She hates it.

“Just wait until we graduate babe. Then you’ll be free.”

"Sure." She whispered. What she really thought was, I have to be free now. I can't deal with Carter my Foster brother abusing his power. The abuse I. get from the actual Foster parents.

Collin just hugged her. She wished she could tell him but she can't. It's too risky. “Come on. Let me go introduce you to my mom.” Collin smiled. 

Meanwhile upstairs, Hunter and Aria were laying in bed after a heated round of sex. They couldn’t get enough of each other. They have had sex three times in the last two days. The only problem is Betty still didn’t know. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to tell her, babe.” Aria said.

"You're good at lots of things Ari, like writing. Why don't you write it down then give it to her?" He suggested.

"That's a good idea baby." She smiled as she got her nite book off of her desk with a pen. She wrote a quick note to her mum. "There, now I just have to give it to her."

Hunter and Aria got dressed and made sure they were clean and presentable before heading downstairs.

“Should I give it to her now?” She whispered.

"Than you can stop worrying, yeah I would."

Aria went up to Betty and handed her the note before she walked away to go say hi to Jane.

“Hi Jane.” Aria smiled.

"Hey A."

“How are you?”

"I'm feeling better now." Aria said. "How about you?"

“Nervous.” Jane said. “Your Mom seems to like me but I’m scared I’m going to mess up and make a bad impression.”

"Don't worry, she'll be too occupied killing me." Aria joked.

Betty then walked in past Aria and whispered.. "V told me." Before introducing herself and Jughead. 

“Hunt did you hear that?” Aria said, pulling him aside. 

“Hear what?” 

“Your mom told mine already! She said she wouldn’t say anything.” Aria said.

"Babe are we really that suprised... I mean they are best friends. Its like you and Mell tell each other everything."Hunter said.

" Jane it's lovely to finally meet you. "

“You too.” Jane smiled.

"How did you two get together?" Lucas asked.

Collin gave him a look.

"What! Better me than mum."

“We met at school.” Collin said.

"God Col you know I meant how did you guys get together. Give me the tea."

“Did you really just say that?” Collin laughed. 

“Just tell me!”

"I was volunteering at the children's home. We met there as she was volunteering too. She hated me at first. She was so closed off."

“But then I got to know you.” She smiled.

"You put it nicely. One of the kids locked us in the play cupboard."

“Yep. We were forced to talk to each other until they let us out.”

"Why didn't we think about that for the lovers over there." Lucas teased.

"He kissed me first. He was having an anxiety attack about being claustrophobic. I calmed him down and..."

“It just kind of happened.” Collin said.

"We got to talking at school alot more. He walked me home and asked me." Jane added.

“And here we are.” Collin smiled. “We’re really happy together.”

"He keeps me sane." She joked.

"I like her son."

Collin just smiled and wrapped his arm closer around Jane.Jane wrapped hers around his and smiled. Collin kissed her cheek. They talked to Betty and Jughead for a little while longer before they went to go sit on the couch.

"Oh god that was nerve-racking." She whispered.

“You did great. They love you.” Collin smiled.

"Col... I know we haven't said this yet but... I love you."

“I love you too.” He smiled.

"Really?" She whispered tearing up.

“Yeah. I’ve been wanting to tell you. I just didn’t know how. I love you so much.” Collin said.

"I love you too. You have no idea." She smiled shaking.

“Why are you shaking, baby?”

"No reason." She whispered.

“Tell me.”

"I'm just over whelmed." She whispered. (I'm terrified that no one else will love me. That I'll get punished if they find out about you.)

“Don’t be.” He smiled. 

“No one else has told me they loved me before.” She whispered. 

“Well I do. I really do.”

Jane just hugged him again. "I promise soon baby." She whispered in his ear.Collin smiled and hugged her back."I don't care about sex." He told her.

“You don’t?”

"No... Sure I want to do it but your not ready." He said.

I am ready to have sex with you. I trust you. She thought,what she wasn't ready is for her Foster brother.

“I want to with you.” She whispered.

"I'll wait, when ever your ready."

“Okay.” She whispered before kissing him."I love you so much." She whispered.

Lucas and Callum sat on the sofa smiling at them. “They’re so cute.” Lucas whispered to Callum.

"They are, but she seems like she's keeping a secret."

“It does but that’s for her to say. She’ll tell him when she’s ready. Even if there is something. We shouldn’t just assume.”

"I know but I don't want Col getting hurt. He's my only brother in law."He pouted.

“And he’s my brother. Just let her tell him on her own.”

"I am, this makes me want to have kids." Callum whispered.

“Then let’s do it.” Lucas said.

"Really?"

“I want kids too.” Lucas smiled.

"Then it's settled." Callum kissed him.

_____

The next few days went by quickly. Everyone couldn’t be happier. 

Aria was currently in the school newspaper room going over paperwork for her classes at NYU. Collin was helping her out when Jane appeared.

“What’s up?” He smiled.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

It was an extremely hot day in New York and she was wearing a long sleeved top with tights underneath her demnin pinni up. She looked like she was about to pass out.

“Yeah, sure.” He said getting up and walking over to her. “Is everything okay?”

"In private?" She whispered.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be back later Ari.” Collin walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Umm." She whispered unsure how to say it. She couldn't carry on going like this. She knew that she needed to tell someone but she also had to keep herself safe.

“What’s wrong, baby?”She tugged down at her sleeves as you could see the marks in her wrist.“What the hell? What happened?”

“What the hell? What happened?”

"It's nothing. I just needed to see you okay, can you just hug me?" She whispered.

“Of course baby.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “Can you tell me what happened?” He whispered.

She shook her head no.

“Please? I’m really concerned.”

"I just burnt myself." She lied.

“I know when you’re lying.”

"Leave it Collin!"

“Fine!”

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I have to do this... We're threw." She whispered crying before walking away.

“What the hell....” Collin whispered.

Collin followed her outside. He then saw her older Foster brother. “Jane?” He called out, looking around for her. 

Jane shook her head no.

"Did you tell him you slut?" He shouted dragging her out the car by her feet.

“Don’t fucking talk to her like that!” Collin shouted.

"Col... Go away!" She whispered.

“Not until you tell me why, Jane! Things were going so well!”

"You two had a thing?" He asked. When she didn't say anything he slapped her. "Speak to me!" She shook her head no. "That's a good little pet. Good kitty."

"Please go... You meant nothing." She lied.

“Seriously, Jane? We need to talk!”

'I'm sorry.'She mouthed as she stood up.

"Get in the car kitty. You need punishing." He said with a cruel laugh. "

“What the hell are you doing?! Leave her alone!” Collin shouted at her foster brother.

"Run along little boy! This is between my family."

“Jane is family to me. I love her.” Collin said.

"She doesn't know what love is. Leave her alone!"Liam shouted before he got in and drove off.

Collin sighed and texted Aria. 

C: I’m going home. I’ll see you later. 

Collin didn’t want to believe what had just happened. He couldn’t believe it. He texted Lucas to come get him. 

—————

Meanwhile back in the newspaper room Aria had just finished up going through the paperwork she needed to give to the principal to set up her classes for when she goes to college. 

She now had to head to cheerleading practice. She was the captain because she wanted to try it out before the She had to leave. She was planning on going to watch Hunter’s football practice after cheer. She pulled out her phone and replied to Collin’s text before sending Hunter a text. 

A: can I count on my sexy man to walk me home? I’m staying after cheer to watch your practice.

H: of course my sexy princess.

A: I’ll see you later *kiss face emoji*

H: you bet xxxx

Aria wants to scrap the routine they head. She wanted one that had everyone's idea involved. She had already decided the song. They spent all of practice putting together a routine. They got about half way through.

“Good practice, everyone.” She smiled. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.” 

Everyone said bye before they all headed out. 

Aria decided to stay in her uniform. Hunter liked it. She left the gym and went to go sit one the bleachers to watch Hunter at practice. The boys were about half way through their practice when Aria came. They were in a middle of a mini game. Hunter had just caught the ball when he had saw that she had arrived. He was so blindsided about how beautiful she looked he got tackled to the force full pelt.

Aria couldn’t help but giggle. When he managed to get up again and look over at her she blew him a kiss.He smiled and caught the kiss before he got back to the teamAria watched the rest of practice before Hunter had to go get changed. She waited in the parking lot for him.She ran up to him as he came out.

“Hey baby.” He smiled. 

Aria just pulled him in for a kiss."Are you okay?" She asked.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He kissed her again.

"Good." She smiled.

“I got a little caught off guard when I saw you. You’re so beautiful.” He smiled. “Also, I saw that you’re still wearing your uniform.”

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

“No, you just know how much I love it.” He smirked.

"It's just some clothes hunty." She smiled.

“But you look amazing.”

"Still clothes." She giggled.

“You’re right.... I’m more interested in what’s underneath.” He teased.

"Hunty." She pouted.

“What?” He kissed her pout.

"I'm still a person with feelings."

“I know that.” He smiled. “Doesn’t mean I can’t like your body.”

"Keep your dick in your pants." She teases. "Take me home please."

“Of course.” He smiled. He held her hand and they started walking to the direction of her home.

______

At home Lucas found Collin editing photo's of Jane. Betty had tried to speak to him but he wouldn't listen to her.

“What happened, Col?”

"We broke up." He whispered.

“What? Why?”

Jughead had just got in from work and saw his boys. He went to go see if they were okay. He came at a bad time. He couldn't understand why Jane dumped him.

“I don’t know, Lucas. She just did it.”

"What happened before she did that?" Jughead asked.

“She showed me marks on her arms.”

"Marks?" Both Jughead and Lucas said.

"Technically she didn't show me them but I saw them. She lied about how it happened. I should really talk to her but her foster brother wanted me to stay away.”

"That's suspicious." Jughead said

“I know.”

"I don't know what you could do bud." Lucas added.

“I guess I’ll just have to figure it out.”

"Not if it puts you in any danger. Try calling her." Jughead suggested.

“Okay.” Collin said as he pulled out his phone and started to call her number.

Meanwhile at Jane's House. She felt her phone vibrate underneath her back. She manages to accept it but then puts it on silent so she can't hear him to get her into trouble.

"Please... Please Liam leave me alone!"

“Jane?” Collin said. “Are you there?”

"Liam please! Stop, your hurting me!"

“Jane?!” Collin said.

"Just give in it will hurt less kitty." Liam said.

"Not again, not tonight."

Collin hung up the phone. “We need to go help her now.”

"Where does she live? We should call the police! " Jughead said.

Collin gave him a sheet of paper with the address. Lucas was already in the phone to the police when he ended the call.“We need to go now.” Collin said. “I can’t just wait until the police get her. I need to make sure she’s okay.”

"Coll we will go but you have to wait for the police." Jughead told him.“No. I need to see if she’s okay.” Collin ran outside to get into the car. 

Aria and Hunter were just walking up to the house hand in hand. “Col? What’s wrong? What happened?” Aria said.Collin ignored her as he slammed the door shut.“Col?!” She said walking over to the car.

"Go away Ari! Get dad!"

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong!”

"Jane is in danger!" He cried.

“Then we’re coming too!” She said stubbornly. 

“No! Go inside and get dad!” 

“Col...”

“I said no!” He snapped. 

“Fine.... asshole.” She said. She grabbed Hunter’s hand again and they went inside together. 

Soon Jughead and Lucas came outside and got into the car. Jughead drove to the destination. Luckily the police got there whe' they arrived.The police knocked down the door and stormed inside. Collin stood nervously outside.

All he heard was shouting and throwing of objects and his anxiety got worse. Until an hour later Jane came out with a police officer. “Jane?” He said.

She didn't say anything. She was too ashamed. This had been going on for 5 years. How could she finally speak about it“Jane.” He said again."I've going to the hospital." She whispered. "Go away please!"

“Is that what you want?”

"I need to be alone." She whispered.

“Fine.” He whispered as he started to walk back to the car. “Dad let’s go.”

Jughead just looked at Jane. She had fear in her eyes. She is afraid of what just happened. She's afraid of what's to come. Most of all she's ashamed of people seeing her at her lowest. Jughead then looked at his son, afraid he's lost some he cares about. Heartbroken that she lied. All Jughead could do was follow his son back to the car. Jughead hoped that their love is strong enough to come past this. He truly does, because some things are worth fighting for. Their love is one of them.


	33. Chapter 33

Collin stormed up to his room in tears. The girl he loves is facing this by herself. Being in a hospital getting god knows what test.He wouldn’t let anyone into his room. 

Aria was concerned but he had upset her. She wanted to go comfort him but she decided to stay in her room with Hunter. "Give him time baby, his girlfriend is in the hospital." Hunter said.

“I know but he was an asshole to me. I know he’s hurting but he still yelled at me.”

"You would have done the same. I would have done the same to Ameila." He told her.

She got a text on her phone from Collin.

C: I'm sorry I yelled I'm scared shit less. Cover for me?

A: sure

C: you're the best.

Collin snuck out of his window. He decided he should go to the hospital. She shouldn't be alone. He went there and asked for her room. They told her where she was and he walked down the hall to go to her room. He heard her sob her eyes out. That broke his heart.

He softly knocked on the door.She just ignored it.He knocked again."Come in Tilley."

“Hey. It’s me.” Collin whispered. “I’m in love with you, okay? I’m so in love with you. So whatever is going on and whatever you’re going through I’m here. Even if you don’t want me to know I’m going to be there for you.”

"5 years." Is all she said.

“He’s been hurting you for five years?”

"I was 12. Just arrived there, it was my new Foster home."Collin sat down in the chair next to her bed."It gets worse as I got older."

“How did he hurt you, Jane?”She didn't say anything. She just stayed silent.“Tell me... please?”

"No I...can't." She whispered.

“That’s okay.” He whispered.

The police came in asking for a statement. She told them everything. How he first raped her at 12 when he was 18. Collin was trying to keep his emotions in check.

After they left, Collin carefully held her hand. “I’m here for you, Jane. Always.”

"You won't be... No one ever is."

“Well I am. I love you so much. So if you want me to.... I’ll be there forever.”

"What are you saying?" She whispered.

“I’m saying that you are so important to me. I never want to be away from you. I care about you so much.”

"You shouldn't." She whispered.

"Hey, hey. I should because I see you."

“What do you mean?” She whispered. 

“I see you. I see your personality. Your ups and your downs. Everything. And I love every part of you.”

"You should go I'll be shipped of to another hole when Tills here."

“Do you really want me to go?”

"No but I hate you seeing me like this." She whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

"Okay." She whispered crying. Collin reached over and held her hand.She finally looked at him.

“I love you.” He whispered. She just nodded.Collin pulled his hand away.

Jane cried even more when he did that. Just because she couldn't muster up the strength to tell him he loves her, he does that. 

“I’ll stay as long as you want me to.” He whispered. “If you want me to go, I will.”

"Don't go." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"I'm sorry I lied."

“Don’t be”.

"I'm tired but I don't sleep." She admitted. Collin didn’t know what to say."I've only properly slept when I'm with you." She whispered.

“Then come stay with me.”

"No."

“Why not?”

"Against the rules."She whispered.

“What rules?”

"Fostering rules." She told him.

“Then..... what if we find someone to adopt you?”

"No! I go to college in a few months. I have my job. I'll just stay at a women's shelter."

“How about.... when we go to college..... we can live together?”

"You're living in the dorms... Plus that's too fast for me . It'll just take time." She yawned.

“Fine.” He whispered."

Can I snuggle you? I really do need sleep."

“Of course.” Collin said. He took off his shoes and then got into the bed with her.

She instantly wrapped her hands around him. Collin didn’t say anything he just held her."Can you please do the thing you do to calm me down?" She whispered "my trick isn't working. "

“Sure.” He whispered.Collin started to calm her down and it worked almost instantly.He stayed silent but kept doing it.

"I love you too." She sleepily admitted.Collin just kissed the top of her head. He stayed silent though.

Jane fell asleep in his arms.Collin decided to stay all night. He didn’t want to leave her.The next morning he woke up first. She was still peaceful in his arms.He just laid there holding her.She didn't wake up until late afternoon.

She woke up to still be in Collin’s arms. He had fallen back asleep.She pressed a kiss to his head as she moved herself to go to the toilet. When she came back, he was still asleep.She crawled back into bed with him than he started to wake up.

“Hi.” He whispered.

"Hey."

“Did you sleep okay?”

"I haven't slept in over 2 months so yeah."Collin just nodded."You haven't spoke to me." She whispered.

“I said ‘hi’ and ‘did you sleep okay?’ I’ve spoken to you.” He said.

"You know what I mean." She whispered. "You're walking on egg shells around me."

“I’m not.”

"You are. I'm going for a walk." She muttered.

“I’m talking to you normally. Just slightly different based on the fact we’re not together anymore.”

"I broke up with you because I was forced to! He found out about us. I'm his pet! God forbid I actually found real love."

“Well, we still haven’t talked everything over!” He said, getting out of the bed.

"What's the point Col! We're not going to be the same. I'm just smashed glass now." She whispered.

“Yeah, sure.” He said sarcastically, gathering his things.

"That's exactly what people do to me they run or they make me run. So I'll do it for you." She snatched his stuff and threw it out her room. She threw anything she could get a hold of then broke down to her knees sobbing.

“You’re the one who said ‘what’s the point?’ And that we’re ‘not going to be the same’ I’m leaving because it seems like you’ve already given up on us.” He said, picking up his bag and his shoes. He quickly put on his shoes and then looked into the bag. He looked hurt after looking into the bag. “Thanks for throwing my things and shattering my camera lens.” He whispered before walking off down the hall.

She ran to catch up to him. "Wait... I'm so sorry. Take this by a new camera lens." She whispered. "I don't know how to fight anymore." She whispered again walking to her room as Tilley her social worker had just come through the door.

Collin followed after her. He handed her the money back and didn’t say anything. He then walked off.

"Take it! I broke something special to you. I don't need it."

“No.” Was all he said as he walked away.

"Please, please, please. Let me do something right." She broke down on tears for the third time that day.Collin was already walking down the hall. 

Tilley came in to talk things over with her. 

—————

The next day Jane decided to show up to school. She had pretty much every class with Collin so there was no way they could avoid each other.

Jane had bought him a new camera lense and was waiting by his locker for him.She saw him walk down the hall but he didn’t stop near his locker.She ran to him even though she was on crotches as they found out yesterday she broke her foot.

“Collin!” 

Collin turned around to look at her. “What?”

"Here!" She pulled out a new camera lens from her bag. "Now you can ignore me."She whispered.

“You didn’t have to.” He said.

"No... I did... You saved me by ringing me." She whispered. Collin just let out a small sigh. 

“Thank you.” He whispered."It's okay." She whispered as she began to move away hopping along.

Collin turned around and started to walk back down the hall.Their first class was English with Betty. Jane arrived their Earl. 

Collin arrived shortly after. He decided to go sit at the other side of the classroom. It hurt Betty to see them like that. Jane got put in her class a few days ago because she flew by the lower English class.

"Col could you please pass the books out for me." Betty said.

“Sure.” He said.

He passed out everyone's books. He quickly gave Jane hers. The lesson went extremely slowly. Collin kept glancing over to her. She kept looking over at him too. They never said anything though.

She was allowed to go 5 minutes earlier to get to her next lesson. Betty offered if she would like some help. She looked at Collin but declined the offer.

At their next class they sat next to each other. Jane was sitting in her normal seat. Collin went to the teacher to ask to get his seat changed. The teacher declined him. He then went to go sit in his normal seat.Jane passed him a note across.

J: I'm sorry Col, you won't have to worry about me tomorrow. I won't be here.

He wrote a note back. 

C: where are you going?

J: different school, different part of the city.

C: so this is goodbye?

J: I thought we did that yesterday

?C: yeah but this is goodbye for good...

J: hopefully not :(

C: yeah...

"Sir! I... Can I see the nurse?" Jane asked.

“Sure, go ahead.”She rushed getting out of the class and fell in front of everyone. Collin got up and went to go help her. The teacher told him to go with her to make sure she was okay."No... I was trying to go cry away from you." She whispered.

“It was the teacher that told me to go with you.... I’ll just head back to class....”

"Col please stay! I don't know where I'll end up. What family I'll be with? I need you to know that I'm so sorry. That I love you so much. I'm fucking bitch for breaking your camera."

“I don’t care about the fucking camera. I care about you!”

"I shouldn't have lost it with you." She whispered.Collin just nodded. He didn’t know what to say."I guess this is goodbye." She uttered wiping her tears away.

“If you’re leaving, then I guess it is.” He whispered."I have no choice." She told him.

“Right.” He whispered.

"I'm not 18 yet."

“I know, so you’re right....” he whispered. “I guess this is goodbye.”She just hobbled to hug him. 

"Not if I run away." She whispered.

“You’d really run away?”

"I've done it before... I'm don't trust anyone." She admitted.“You don’t trust me?”

"I do... That's not what I meant. I don't trust the system." She explained.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"I should go now if I am."

“We graduate in a few months.... run away.” Collin said. “I know you said you’re not ready but we can get an apartment together when we go to college.”

"I'll be on the streets again." She cried.

“You can stay with me.”

"Col, baby I can't... I'll just couch surf." She whispered.

“Then maybe you should go, Jane. I don’t want you living like that.”

"No... The last time I did I got trapped in an abusive home for 5 years... I'm going Col." She placed his face in her hands and kissed himCollin kissed her back."If you do see me on the streets. Walk past me,ignore me." She whispered before she started to make her way out the school.

_____

A month later.Collin has been in pieces. He wouldn’t eat. He wouldn’t sleep. He even started to skip school and lock himself in his bedroom. He wouldn’t talk to anyone.Lucas and Betty had a plan. They were going to get him out.

Every time they would try to knock on the door he wouldn’t let them in. He wouldn’t even let Aria in."Boy that's it! We're going out! Get your camera!" Jughead shouted.

“Leave me alone!” Collin shouted.

"Now boy!" Jughead shouted.“I said leave me alone!”

"Don't disrespect me. It's been a month! You're getting out the house. I know where she is!"Collin opened up the door. He looked terrible. 

“Where is she?”

"Get dressed, you're not going to like this." Jughead said.

“Where is she?” He asked again.

"On the streets." Jughead whispered.

“Then lets go get her!”Collin quickly got changed before he ran down to the car. He was already in the drivers seat waiting for his father to come.

Jughead came out and got into the car.He drove out to the tunnels where a lot of people slept for shelter when homeless.“Where did you last see her?” Collin said.

"I was doing a shoot for work about the homelessness in our city. Needed pictures and saw her."

“Did you talk to her? Why didn’t you help her?!”

"She ran seeing me." He told him.

“Do you think she’ll still be there?”

"Worth a try." Jughead said. 

They drove to the area where Jughead last saw her. Collin immediately spots her. She's weaker than before. He got out of the car and walked over to her.She looked up as she was learning against the wall.

“Oh my god.... look at you.” He whispered, taking her face in his hands. “Thank god you’re okay.”

"You promised me you'll walk on." She whispered.

“No I didn’t.” He whispered. “But I did promise that I’ll always be there for you.”

"I'm a mess." She whispered.

“Yeah but you’re my mess.” He said. He always came up with cheesy jokes to make her laugh. She giggled faintly. "You still want me?" She asked.

“Always.”Jane leaned up and hugged him

Collin hugged her close to him."I haven't slept since the hospital." She whispered“Neither have I.” He whispered."Really?" She whispered.

All he did was nod and held her closer. "Can I take you home? You need to get clean, eat and sleep." He told her.“Yeah.” She whispered.

He helped her up and put her in the car. He sat in the back with her just holding her tight. Jughead had messaged Betty to get in touch with her social worker. The car ride back was silent as she fall asleep on Collin. Collin didn't want to wake her up so he got Jughead to carry her inside.

Jughead put her into Collin’s bed and Collin got in with her. He just held her close to him. She didn't wake up till late after noon. Much like month ago, when she woke up, Collin was asleep next to her.She needed a bath or a shower. She carefully got up and went to go ask for one. Betty had already said she could and ran her one a couple minutes ago. Jane got in it and just soaked.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door.

"Coll?"

“Can I come in?” Collin said.

"Yeah I'm just in the bath."

Collin opened the door and walked in. “Are you feeling a bit better?” He smiled faintly.

"Yes... Thank you." She whispered.

"Col? Thank you again." She added."Umm do you want to join me?"

“It’s no problem.” Collin smiled faintly.

"So do you want to join me?" She asked him again. 

“Only if you want me to join you.”

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure. You just might not like what you see." She whispered.

“Well, based on the fact that I already can see a little bit.... I do like what I see.” Collin said as he pulled his shirt off.

"You can only see my neck." She smiled.

“And your shoulders.”

"Well.."Collin put his shirt onto the counter and then started to take off his pants. Her then climbed in behind her.Jane leaned back against his chest and Collin wrapped his arms around her.She winced at the pain of the pressure.

“Sorry.” He whispered while pulling his arms away."No put them back." She pulled his arms back.

He saw all her marks and scares.Collin pulled his arms away again and softly traced some of the marks with his finger. “I’m so sorry you had to go through this, Jane.” He whispered.

"Don't." She whispered leaning into his embrace.“It makes me furious that he would hurt you.” Collin whispered.

"It's fine."

“No it’s not.”

"Col... What are we?" She whispered weakly.

“Together?” Collin whispered.

"Yeah." She smiled."Col... I need you to look at me." She whispered as she turned around so he could see her. Collin just looked her up an down. He felt saddened by all of the marks on her body."This is me... The me I hide... I hide behind my make up and clothes."Collin reached out and softly ran his hand down her side.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered.

"I'm not you don't have to lie. I spent a month on the streets granted it was less than last time but I know what I look like."

“I’m not lying, Jane. You are so beautiful.”

"Well I don't feel it." She whispered as she buried her face in his chest.

“Even with the scars, Jane, you’re beautiful. I can see past all your flaws. Like I said, I see you.”

"I love you." She whispered.

“I love you too.”

"Can I stay here tonight? Liam is looking for me." She whispered

“Of course you can stay.... but.... the police took him to jail.”

"He got out on bail."She whispered.

“After what he did.... there’s no way they would let him out on bail. He’s probably lying.”

"Money is a powerful thing and his dad's has lots of it."

“His dad? He was in the foster home with you.”She didn't say anything.“Fine. We don’t have to talk about this.” Collin whispered.

"He liked to watch sometimes." She whispered. "Even joined in. The mother never knew about any of it." She whispered as she started to get out the bath. Collin carefully pulled her back into the bath with him.

“That’s terrible.”

"Baby can we please get out?" She shivered. "I feel sick."

“Yeah, sure.” He whispered.

They both got out and dried. Collin gave her some of his pj's to put on. He loved her in his clothes. She then we't to go sit outside on the porch swing for a while.Collin was in the kitchen getting food.

"How is she monkey?" 

“She’s feeling a little bit better.”

"I'm proud of you Col." Betty said hugging him. "I know it's hard. You're dad was homeless for a bit too. He's probably never told you that."

“I just hate seeing her upset like this.”

"It will take a while bud. Auntie Cher got teared like this by one of Auntie V's exs."

“What if I can’t make her happy again?”

"It takes time. Show her your there for her. Go sit with her, let her cry, scream and shout. Let her apologise for what she wants. Make her feel special again. Make her feel loved and wanted." Betty told him.

“Thanks mom.” Collin said before heading upstairs. 

Jane had just come in from outside. She thanked Betty again before heading back upstairs to Collin. Collin was upstairs laying in bed.She opened his door and walked in. She headed over to his photography wall. Collin got up and walked over to her.

"They're so many of me." She whispered.

“You’re my muse.”

"You made me look stunning."

"That's how I see you every day." He told her.

“No it’s not.” She whispered. 

“I didn’t edit these ones at all.” He whispered. She just started to tear up. "Look at me. Let me show you how stunning you are?"

"How?"She whispered.Collin just cupped her face in his hands and stroked his thumbs over her cheeks. 

“How, Col?” She whispered."Let me do a photo shoot of you all the good and the bad."

“Like..... without me wearing anything?”

"No... You can wear stuff."

“Okay.” She whispered."Unless you don't want to?"

“Well..... you said all of the good and all of the bad. All of the bad is the marks on my body under my clothes.”

"You can wear your underwear. I'm not asking you to go nude. I want to do a collection of the hidden truth. I've already taken photos of my mums scars from birth and her hands." He explained.

“Okay.” She whispered.

"Perfect." He smiled.

Jane smiled and leaned up to kiss him."We'll do it tomorrow but for now I've missed our movie nights." He smiled walking her to the bed.

Collin laid down on the bed then Jane followed in his arms. He held her tight as he was afraid she will vanish into fresh air or a flash of black smoke. He held her tight thankful that she's safe. He's scared about how much he loves her. He scared he'll scare her away. He wants to speak to his dad about it. Have a man to man conversation whilst taking their photographs. But for now she's in his arms fast asleep but most importantly safe again.


	34. Chapter 34

The next few days went by slowly. Jane had come back to school and Collin was a lot happier to have her around again. She's been staying with him and felt more calm. 

Aria has been stressing out about college. She was scared it was going to ruin her relationship with Hunter. She hasn't seen him all week because she's been planning for college.Hunter has been planning a suprise for her with Veronica's help. He wanted to do something special for her because it was the last week of school.

They would have all summer together but they knew it would go by quickly.Aria was just getting to his place when she saw a note on the door of his home. She read it.

'Go to the place where all of this started.'

Aria smiled. She then started to walk to the school.Once she got to the school she went to the bleachers. She then found a crown and another note.She picked up the note and read it.

'You will always be my little mermaid. Come find me?'

Aria decided to check the school first.She went to go check the hall. She then found him with some flowers and a crown upon his head."Hey." She smiled, walking over to him.

"Considering you won't get prom queen, I brought prom queen to you."She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you. But I'm still going to be your date to prom next year. So prepare for me to be really jealous when you're prom king and someone else is prom queen."

"Oh shush..." He kissed her. "I love you too." He started the music and grabbed her hand.She smiled and moved closer to him."Plus I should be jealous with all those older guys wanting you." He placed his hands on her waist and started to dance.

"Then looks like we're both going to be jealous." She kissed him."Indeed." He smiled as he dipped her.She giggled and then wrapped her arms around him.

They slow danced for awhile together until Hunter got a text to look after Ameila."We're always getting interrupted." She whispered. "I missed you. I haven't seen you all week."

"I know but duty calls. You've got work to be doing." He teased.

"I'm already a head of my work for NYU.""

Then come with me." He said. 

"Okay." She smiled.

Meanwhile, back at the house Betty and Jughead were watching Collin do his shoot with Jane for the good section. They both looked happy. They were talking and laughing while he took a bunch of photos of her.

"That reminds me of our first shoot." Jughead said.

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

"He's already fallen so hard."

"Definitely. I'm happy for them."

"Me too." He smiled.

"Babe are you really for the other part now?" Collin asked.

"Yeah."

"Go get ready, I'll meet you up there." He told her as he began to set his equipment away.

"Okay." She kissed his cheek and headed upstairs.

She waited for him upstairs but wanted to get unchanged with him in the room. As she lifted her top up he took a picture of her.  
She threw her top to the side and sat down at the chair by his desk.

"Baby I want you to sit on it backwards drap your hair over the chair back." He instructed her.

"Okay." She said as she did that.

He took a few shots of her like that. He moved around her and took it from different angles."What else should I do?" She whispered.

"You trust me don't you?" She nodded. "Lay on the bed let me see your pelvis."She got up and went to lay on the bed.

Collin followed her, he took pictures as he went. He sat on the bed taking them. He wanted to cradle her but stopped them thoughts. Jane smiled over at him.He leaned forward with his camera and took a photo of her smiling with the scare on her neck.

Jane got a slightly confident and decided to take off her pants too.Collin started to take more photos of her. He couldn't stop smiling. He leant down and kissed her.Jane grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her as she kissed him back.

He put his camera on the table newt to him and held her waist.She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.The kiss got heated. Their kisses have got heated in the past but they haven't gone past that.Jane moved to sit on his lap.

"Babe?" He smiled. 

“Yeah?” She smiled.

"Are you okay? What are we doing?"

“I’m fine. I just want to kiss you.”

"Just kiss?" He asked shyly.

“For now.... Yeah.” She whispered.

"Okay but your half naked and I can't control my bodies reaction."

“That’s okay, babe.” She whispered.

Collin leaned up and kissed her again. She smirked and he blushed when he got an erection. She teasingly moved her hips as she kissed him.

"Baby stop it." He groans.She just kept moving her hips teasingly."Please because I want to touch you."She stilled her hips but kept kissing him.

"That wasn't nice." He pouted kissing her. "I'm going to have to sort our visitor out."She just giggled before kissing him again.

He kissed her back leaning on her more.She pushed him back on the bed more and laid on him as she kissed him."Baby I really do love this but I'm about to combust if I don't sort myself out." He whispered.

“Okay.” She whispered even though she made no effort to move."Are you trying to kill me?" He asked kissing her.“Maybe.” She teased."Oh god." He groaned.

She slightly started to move her hips again.Collin rolled his hips into hers needing to ease the ache“Col?” She whispered.

"Sorry." He stopped doing it."Umm I should go to the bathroom." He added.

“No.” She whispered. “I just..... I feel safe with you....”

"That's good baby." He smiled.

“I mean..... I want to.... with you..... if you want to.” She whispered.

"Are you sure? I really want to but I'm a virgin."

“It doesn’t matter that you’re a virgin. I want you.” She whispered.

"My parents are down stairs... But I want to as well."

“We could be quiet?” She whispered. “It doesn’t stop your sister and her boyfriend.”

"That's them baby, I want to make it special for you." He told her.

"It will be because I'm finally going to do it with someone I love." She whispered.

“I just don’t want us to be rushed and worry about being heard. How about this weekend? My parents are going to be away for one of my dad’s photo shoots.”

"That ruins our moment when you were doing my shoot." She pouts.

“You really want to? Right now?”

"More than anything. You were doing a shoot with me. We were having a moment. I'm finally ready." She whispered. 

“Okay.” He whispered.

Jane smiled and kissed him."I want to be in charge though." She whispered. He just nodded.“What do you want me to do?” He whispered.

"Take your pants off so we can start. I want to go straight in forget foreplay. I need this."

“Okay.” He whispered. He took off his shirt and then took off his pants and boxers.

Jane straddled his lap and pushed him down. With him she felt calm, confident and sexy. She felt alive. She spread teasing kisses all away along his pelvis before sinking on to him and readjusting to his size.Collin groaned and kissed her.She slowly started to move using little pressure until she felt this erge to speed up and because slightly harder.

Soon the sounds of their moans filled the room as they moved together.They moved together for a little longer before they both came and hit their climax.

“We didn’t use a condom.” Collin whispered as she cuddled into his side."

I've never used one but I'm clean. They made me get checks."

“Okay.” He whispered.

"God that was phenomenonal." She smiled.

“It was.” He kissed her. They laid on each others arms smiling. Sharing kisses as they put on a movie.

______

The next few weeks flew by. They had officially graduated high school and was already half way through their holiday. They decided to help each other move into their dorms.

Aria was happy She was going to be staying at home but she was also extremely upset to be leaving high school.Hunter and her spent every day together since the holidays began. She would start school two weeks earlier than him. Luckily she had Jane at school incase she felt uncomfortable. Granted Jane's doing law and she's not.

Collin and Jane were helping each other move into their dorms while Aria was at home with Hunter.

"I've not been feeling too good." Jane said.

“Why?”

"I don't know." She told him.Collin walked over and hugged her. “We can figure it out. Do you want to take some medicine?”

"I've already taken some."

“We can talk to my mom about it when we go back there for lunch.”

"It's probably my period."

“Maybe.” He kissed her.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

Meanwhile back at the house, Hunter and Aria were talking while Aria was trying not to get upset about leaving."Babe your not technically leaving the city. We'll be fine, I promise you have nothing to worry about."

“But we’re probably not going to see each other.” She whispered. “Also, I saw the way Amber was looking at you on the last day of school. She’s going to try and steal you back.”

"You're being stupid Ari... I love you. She was horrible to you,so it's not happening. Now please Shush about leaving because I'm going to cry." He told her.

“I’ve been crying about it all week.” She whispered, starting to cry again.

"There's no need to. We'll be fine." He kissed her.

A few weeks have passed and now Aria was starting college a year earlier. As promised Hunter had dropped her off as he wasn't expected at school until next week.

“Promise me you’ll come over after class everyday.” She whispered.

"Babe I have football but this week, sure." He kissed her. "No go start to learn and be my sexy doctor."

“Fine.” She whispered with a sigh."I love you!" He shouted as she began to walk away.“I love you too.” She blew a kiss to him.

Aria got went straight to class. She didn't want to sit up on the first row or the back so she chose the middle.When she sat down a tall guy with brown hair sat next to her. “Hey.” He said. 

“Hi.” She smiled faintly.

"You look young? Sorry for being rude."

“No, it’s fine. I am. I graduated a year early.”

"That's amazing. Your cute too."

“Thanks.” Was all she said.

"Sorry for making you so uncomfortable. Hey we could be study partners if you want?"

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” She said. “But sure.”

"My name is Bellamy."

“I’m Aria.”

"What a stunning name. Do you maybe want to study at mine tonight? I promise no funny business." He smiled.

“Sorry, I can’t. I have plans with my boyfriend.” She said. “Maybe another time?”

"Sure, here's my number." He said giving her itAria pulled out her phone and put in the number. She then sent him a text so he knew it was her.

B: Hi princess.

Aria just put her phone away because class was about to start.   
Class went fast. She made sure to answer questions when asked then ask lots of questions at the end. She had her first assignment to write an assay on their opinions of abortion.

She went through all of her other classes until she was able to head home. She sent Hunter a text to come pick her up.Hunter was unable to pick her up as the team was heading out to watch a match together.

Aria sighed and started to walk down the road so she could take a cab home.She heard her name being called it was Bellamy.“Hey.” She said, turning around.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

“I was just about to get a cab.”

"No need hop in." He smiled.

“Thank you.”

"No problem. What's your address?"She gave him the address and he started to drive her home."Do you want to get to know each other considering we'll be in the same class for two years."

“Well.... we’re going to.... in class.”

"You're nervous around me. Plus we can't really talk in class." He told her.

“I’m not nervous. But I felt like you were trying to flirt.... a little bit.... and.... if you were you shouldn’t.”

"Maybe I was a little but you've got a boyfriend... I know boundaries. But when a girl looks good I'm going to tell her." He told her.

“Maybe not tell me.” She said.

"Why?" He asked.

“Like I said, I have a boyfriend. I’m upset that I don’t get to go to school with him anymore. I just don’t like someone else saying I look good.” She said.

"Look Ari I'm sorry but can we be friends. You'll get over the fact that you're at different schools. You look stunning and there's no denying that."

“We can be friends.” Was all she said.

"Let me take you somewhere to cheer you up?"

"Sure why not."

Bellamy took her to this old retro diner. It had a drive in next to it.When they got there Aria pulled out her phone to text Hunter. 

A: can you still come over later tonight?

H: can't sorry. Tomorrow?

"There's no place like it in New York."Bellmany said.

" It reminds me of my grandpa's diner. "

A: Yeah, sure :(

"That's cool. Free shakes." He smiled.

Aria just smiled faintly."Boyfriend can't make it?" He asked.

She just nodded her head.

"His lost. Let's have some food and fun. We deserve it on our first day right?"

“I can’t really stay long. I have to work on my essay.”

"We could do that together in the diner?" He suggested.

“I really just want to get home soon.”

"You don't like me do you?"

“I don’t really know you, that’s all.”

"I'm trying to change that." He smiled. "Look I can take you home." He said as he started to turn back around.

“No, we can stay a little while. But I do need to get home soon.”

"No its okay." He whispered.

“I’m sorry if I’m coming off as rude.” She said.

"No I get it. I'm older I'm scary. I'm a dick" He whispered.

“You’re only a year older. I’m sorry.... I didn’t mean to come off as rude..... the flirting just made me a little uncomfortable....”

"You're a good looking girl. I'm suprised your not use to it." He whispered.

“I’m used to it from my boyfriend. I was kind of an outsider at my old school. I only had two friends including Hunter.”

"That makes no sense. You're amazing." He told her.

“I was more concerned about my grades than making friends. Hunter and I have been best friends since we were babies. We’ve always liked each other. I started to become less of an outcast when I became the head cheerleader and started dating Hunt.”

"Oh... You miss popularity."He teased.

" No... Yes... Maybe... I miss not being the outsider. The weirdo. The one that gets bullied. "

" You get bullied you come tell me. I'll sort them out for you. I promise. "He told her.

“Yeah..... Thanks.” She said."Listen, I backed up as soon as I know you had a boyfriend. But get use to douchy frat boys hitting on you."

“I’ll have Hunter come beat their asses.” She joked."Hey you have me too. Friends, remember?" He smiled.

"Of course."Thy stayed there talking for a little while longer before he took her home.Thy stayed there talking for a little while longer before he took her home. Aria began to feel comfortable around him. She really did enjoy his company.

“Thank you for the ride home.” She smiled, getting out of the car."No problem. I'll be taking you up on that offer for help." He smiled before driving off.

Aria walked inside and went up to her room.She started to get her essay together. She was about half way through when she got a message from both Hunter and Bellamy.She opened the one from Bellamy first because she normally would text Hunter for hours before bed. 

B: goodnight! 

A: goodnight. 

She then opened the one from Hunter. 

H: I love you. 

A: I love you too. How was your day?

H: amazing! U

A: It was good. I met a new friend. I missed youH: that's good. How is she?

A: He's kind funny and caring.

H: that's goodH: wait..... He?

A: Yep. His name is Bellamy. 

H: :(

A: oh shush. You know I love you. 

H: I love you too :) 

A: can you sneak over? I need your cuddles.

H: Can't homework. Left it to last minute.

A: Oh okay.

H: sorry babe. I’ll be over to drive you to class tomorrow though. 

A: okay.

Aria chucked her phone on to her bed out of frustration. She knows they haven't gotten into a routine yet but she hoped they would fast. She's loving her classes. Finding them easy keeping up with everyone. Now she just hopes she can keep up with Hunter. She prays that she can. But for now she's going with the rocky flow.


	35. Chapter 35

Both Aria and Collin are loving it at college. They've both doing exceedingly well and they're a few months in. Aria has Fridays off and was going to suprise Hunter at his game tonight. They're finding it difficult to keep up with each others secduals.

They were trying to make it work though. They really want to be together but they’re struggling to find time. This is exactly what Aria was scared of though. This is why she wanted to stay at school with Hunter for another year. He’s been managing to come over as often as he could but she couldn’t wait to see him tonight and spend the weekend with him.

She was currently sat in a coffee shop waiting to meet Lucas on his break.Lucas walked down and sat at the table. 

“Hey.” She smiled.

"How's my favourite sister?" He asked.

“I’m your only sister.” She teased.

"Oh shush you."

“I’m doing good. I really like my classes. I just miss Hunt.”

"You're seeing him tonight right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah but he's been off."

"How?" He asked confused.“He’s always busy.” She whispered, trying not to cry. Lucas hugged her. "It's okay Ari. You are too. You're just making more of an effort." He told her.

"Sure." She whispered.

“I just don’t want to lose him.” She added

"Then go get your man." He teased.

“Like.... right now?”

"Yeah."

“Okay.” She smiled. She got up and hugged him before she went to go to the school. The teachers liked her and let her stop by when she wanted. She decided to wait by his locker.

As she got to his locker Amber was there too.“Amber.... hi.” Aria said. “What are you doing by Hunter’s locker?”

"Waiting for him."

“Why?” 

"We're a thing."

“What?” Aria’s smile faded

"Yeah! You broke up with him." Amber smiled.

“No I didn’t.” Aria whispered. Hunter appeared around the corner. "Hey baby." He smiled. Aria looked at him and started to tear up."I've missed you." He hugged her.

“Hunt? Can I talk to you in private for a second?” Aria whispered.

"Of course babe. CShe took his hand and pulled him into the other hallway. 

“Amber said you two are a thing.” She whispered.Hunter didn't say anything.

“Hunt?” She whispered, starting to cry.

"People in the school just assumed and it kind of happened." He whispered.

“You’re cheating on me?”

"No!"

“But you two are a thing?”

"I haven't had sex with her." He said.

“Then what have you done with her?” She whispered.

"Hugged and kissed."

“So you’re cheating on me.” She whispered.“No.” He said again. 

“You kissed her, Hunt. I thought you loved me.” She cried. 

“I do love you.” 

“But you would do that to me?” She whispered. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“We need a break Hunt.” She whispered, walking away. 

Aria pulled out her phone and texted Bellamy. 

A: can you come pick me up? Something happened and your the only one who isn’t at school or working.

B: okay.

Bellamy came and picked her up. She explained everything in the car. She couldn’t stop crying.He drove her back to his place.

"Hey... Hey its okay... You two are still figuring things out."

“But he kissed someone else.” She whispered.

"You're stunning. Hell come running back to you. Now I know what will fix this. Pizza and grey's. Come on princess."

“Don’t call me princess.” She whispered. “That’s weird. My dad calls me princess.”

"What am I meant to call you then?" He pouted. 

“My name maybe?” She teased.

"Not as fun." He smiled.

“Call me Ari. That’s my nickname.”

"Nope I want a nickname just for me to call you sunshine." He smiled.

“Sunshine?”

"Yes you're always so bright and bubble somedays. It's infectious." He teased.

She just smiled softly. He unlocked the door to his dorm room and let her in. She felt her phone buzz. She had a bunch of missed messages from Hunter. She just turned off her phone and put it away.

"Do you want to watch it on the bed or the couch?" He asked.

“Couch is fine.”

"Come on sunshine we're watching it on my laptop anyway?"

“Okay.”

Aria walked over to the bed and sat on it as Bellamy got his laptop set up. He laid down next to her and pressed play. Aria leans her head closer to him so she can see it better. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched it. He started to tease her by tickling her.

“Stop!” She giggled moving away from him.

"Make me." He teased by gently grabbing her side.

"Stop." She said moving away from him. 

"No you're smiling." 

“Because I’m ticklish. Doesn’t mean I’m happy.”

"I know but it means I get to see you smiling." He told her.Aria didn’t say anything."Fine I'll stop." He pouted.

“Thank you.” She whispered.He moved her hair out her eyes. Aria just looked up at him."Sorry." He whispered.

“It’s okay.” She whispered.

"Do you want a drink? It's gotten really hot."

“I’m okay.” She whispered.

"You're whispering? What have I done?"

“You didn’t do anything. I’m just sad. That’s all.”

"How can I make things better?" He asked.

“You can’t. It’s fine. Can we not talk about this? I’m going to cry.” She whispered.

"Don't cry baby... Shit... Sorry."

Aria couldn’t help herself and started to cry. She kept thinking about Hunter.Bellamy hated seeing her like this. He got her some tissues and hugged her. "You're the sun sunshine. He's just clouds. Don't let him cloud you out." He whispered.

“I’m not just going to get over him. He was my first kiss..... my first boyfriend..... my first love..... my first time.” She whispered so quietly he almost couldn’t hear her.

"Hey its okay... Look at me... It's going to take time. I promise to be your shoulder to cry on." He promised her.

She just nodded and wiped away her tears.He pulled her closer and kissed her head.She didn’t say anything. All she did was look up at him.Bellamy couldn’t help himself and leaned down to kiss her. 

At first Aria didn’t kiss him back but then she got lost into the kiss. 

They were interrupted by Aria’s phone ringing. 

She pulled back and went to go answer it. “I thought I turned it off.” She whispered before picking up the phone. 

It was Betty. She knew what had happened and wanted to talk to her. Veronica was there too. She ended the call. 

“I have to go.” Aria whispered. “My mom wants me home.”

"Oh... Okay."He whispered." Or you could stay?"

“I wish I could but my mom needs to talk to me about Hunter.”

"But you don't want to."

“Hunter’s mom is there too. And when they say they need to talk they don’t take no for an answer.” She said. “I’m sorry.”

"Can I see you later?" He asked.

"Absolutely."Aria headed home. 

“Hunter told us everything.” Veronica said when Aria got there. “He called me crying about it.”

"It's his own fault."

“Maybe you guys should talk it over.” Betty said. 

“We will but not now. He broke my heart.” Aria whispered. "We're on a break. So he can go do what ever he wants. Just tell him to stay away from me. I'm off out!" She added.

Aria went back to Bellamy’s house.She just walked in, she saw him working.“Hey.” She whispered.

"Hey sunshine." He said pulling her onto his lap .Aria just wrapped her arms around him."Are we going to talk about the kiss?"

“If you want...”

"I rather kiss you." He whispered.

“Then kiss me.” She whispered.  
He leaned down and kissed her slowly but then it became heated.She moved to straddle his lap."Sunshine." He moaned slightly.

She just kissed him."What are we doing?" He whispered.

Aria smirked feeling the effect she has on him.“Just kissing.” She whispered."Just kissing? More like making out and turning me on." He told her. 

“We’re just kissing.” She whispered. 

"But your turning me on. I know you can feel me."

“I can but we’re just going to kiss. I’m still in love with Hunter even though he hurt me.”

"Then we should.... Should stop... I need to sort this out." He told her.“Okay.” She whispered, getting off his lap.

"Or you could help me? Your on a break right? You won't be hurting him, just trying a college experience."

“I don’t know...” she whispered."Right... Well I'll be out in a couple of minutes. Stay, please."

Bellamy started to walk to the bathroom. As he was in his bathroom. He slid down his pants and started to work himself through moaning her name. Aria was standing outside the door.

Aria didn’t know what to do. She wanted to help him out but she felt like she was cheating on Hunter even though they were on a break. She decided to go in. She was on a break with Hunter after all. She was just making out with him.

Aria walked in and walked over to him."Sunshine." He moaned. Aria smirked and wrapped her hand around his."Are you sure?" He asked.

She just nodded. She slowly started to work him through. As she was doing that she kissed him.He kept moaning in between kisses. 

Aria felt like what she was doing was wrong but she also felt like she couldn’t stop.She also enjoyed it. Hunter hurt her and she wanted to do something reckless. She was this perfect girl, perfect student. She sped up and he came all over her hand. She looked at him and licked it off her hand.

“Who knew you were so naughty, sunshine.” He whispered. 

She just smirked slightly."I'm sick of being the perfect girl."

“Understandable.”

"I'm sick of letting him hurt me with her." she said."Shush and kiss me. He's being a stupid teenager."Bellamy pulled her in for a kiss.

"Can I return the favour?" He asked."Can I return the favour?" He asked. 

She just nodded. Bellamy kissed her again as he carried her over to her bed. He asked her again just to make sure. He slowly brought her skirt up and her underwear down. He spread her legs and fit his head in between her legs. He slowly started to lick at her.

"You taste good sunshine." He whispered as he began to speed up.

"More." She whispered.

He gave her what she wanted. More.

"Slower. Tease me. Drive me insane."

He did exactly that. He went different speeds and pressures before he felt her walls close and she squirted down his throat.

"Your so sexy." He said kissing her thigh. Aria just smirked."I want more of you sunshine but I know I shouldn't."

“I don’t know if this is going to be a one time thing or not but I don’t think I’m ready to go all the way with another man.” She whispered.

"It's okay sunshine. I'm here what ever needs you have." He teased slightly.

“So..... friends with benefits?”She asked."Sure." He smiled.“I should probably get home soon.” She whispered."Or stay the night?"

“I don’t know.....”He just nodded losing his smile.“Maybe.... we could hang out tomorrow.” She whispered.

"After or before class?"

“Both?” She smiled faintly.

"I can't promise I'll behave." He smiled.“That’s okay.” She smirked slightly."Okay then." He smiled.

Aria got dressed quickly before grabbing her things.He pulled her in for a kiss before he let her go. When she got home she got changed and got into bed. She then looked down at her finger and saw the promise ring Hunter got her. She started to cry. 

She then got up and grabbed at necklace chain. She put it on the chain and then wire it around her neck, just like Veronica did with her ring from Archie.She then decided to check her phone she had so many messages from Hunter.

H: I'm sorry.

H: I love you.

H: let me explain.

H: please Ari I can't lose you. Its been so hard. We haven't seen each other. She saw me crying.

She then got a message from Bellamy.

B: how you doing sunshine?She responded to Bellamy. 

A: tired. I’m heading to bed. Goodnight

She then opened back up her messages with Hunter. She had no idea if she should message him back or not.

A: please hunt, you hurt me. You promised me that we would get through this. You promised me no matter what. I don't know what to do. I'm so furious at you.

H: at least let me explain. 

A: fine. It doesn’t mean it’s going to fix things between us though.

H: meet me x

A: where?

H: my place

A: I’ll be right there. 

Aria got changed out of her pajamas and into some leggings and a t shirt. She then managed to sneak out of the house and go to Hunter’s house.She managed to get into Hunter's room. She cried seeing him.

“Ari.” He whispered. 

“Hunt.” She whispered.

"I'm sorry incredibly sorry." He whispered taking her hand. "You're ring."He whispered. 

“Why would you do that to me?” She whispered.

"She saw me crying. She comforted me. Someone saw it and assumed."

“But you still kissed her?”

"A moment of weakness."

“You initiated the kiss?”

"No never." He said.

“So, she kissed you? Did you pull away?”

"At first but then she kissed me again." He told her.

“Did you kiss her back?” She whispered.

"The second time yes for a second then I pulled away."

“So..... you wouldn’t cheat on me?” She whispered."

No!"Aria started to cry but didn’t say anything."Baby are you okay?" He asked.

“I messed up.” She cried.

"I messed up too."

“No.... I..... I really messed up. It’s okay if you hate me...” She whispered. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Remember that friend I told you about? The guy friend I met. Well.... I went over to his place and.... we kissed..... and things started to get heated. I didn’t have sex with him but..... we..... we fooled around a little.” She whispered.

"It's okay." He told her. "I hurt you. We're on break."

"I think we need that break. We got so serious so fast." He admitted.

“I don’t think it was too fast.” Aria whispered, starting to cry again. “We’ve loved each other since we were kids....”

"Too fast for me." He whispered. She just nodded."Take this break do what you want. Give me a little time. I need to grow up a little."

“We’ve already had a break, Hunt. How much longer?” She whispered."I don't know. Let me finish high school."

“That’s five more months.” She whispered."You can concentrate on work. I can concentrate on that. I promise I'll be ready by prom."

“Goodnight, Hunter.” She whispered, wiping away her tears. She then turned around and started to walk to the door.

"I'm doing this for you Ari." He told her.

"Sure."

Veronica was stood outside the door with tissues for her.Aria hugged Veronica and took a few tissues before she left."Let me drive you home." She said.

"No need."

“I’ll walk. I need some air anyways.” She added.She quickly walked out the house after that. She got a message from her mum and Bellamy.

B: Goodnight sunshine x

M: V told me. Come home honey.

She didn’t want to reply to the text from Bellamy so she texted her mom.

A: I’m walking home now.

M: dad's picking you up sweetheart.

A: okay 

Jughead had come to pick her up. When she saw him she hugged him. He then took her back home. She gave Betty a hug before heading to her room.She was just about to lock her door when Lucas stopped her.

“Hey, want to talk about it?” He whispered. 

She just nodded and burst into tears again. Lucas hugged her and put her into her bed. He laid there with her. He stroked her hair to calm her down.

“I think Hunter was right.” She whispered. “I’m growing up a little too fast. With Hunter... with Bellamy... I wish I stayed at high school another year. I love college but I feel more like an adult than a teenager.” She cried.

"You chose the right thing. You're doing amazing. How about I make you a deal? You keep your grades up and we do all the clichés of high school."

“I spent three years worrying about my grades.... I just wished I enjoyed those years.... but I wanted to do all of the chichés with Hunter.” She whispered.

"No those grades matter. So every weekend we'll do something. But for now that Bellmany sounds like a fun boy to flirt with."

“He is....” She whispered. “But we did something..... and I don’t think I want to do it again..... I don’t want to be an adult.”

"Let me guess something to do with friends with benifits. I had a friend like that in high school. We weren't friends just the only gays and had needs. It's okay to do that. Live a little make mistakes. You're exactly like Dad he grew up too young. I guess it's a Jones thing. "He teased.

“I’m not ready to do it again yet.” She whispered. “I wish I could be a kid again. I didn’t have to worry about everything.”

"You're still a kid just in a bigger world who's smart. Hunter is scared that's all. Give him this time and you get to be a kid. Forget about love."

She just nodded. 

"Look I brought cake." He smiled. She smiled faintly. “Thank you.” 

———————

For the next three months Aria kept her main focus on school. She got closer to Bellamy but they were more friends than anything. They had fooled around only two more times but they had pretty much came to the agreement to be friends. 

She didn’t want to admit it but she missed Hunter. They haven’t spoken in three months and she would avoid him when he came over with his family. He tried messaging her non stop. She had deleted his number. They're photos. She got rid of everything but the ringShe would be able to get them all back when the time came but for now she needed this. Even though she loved him, she just needed to forget about him for a little while. 

Prom was coming up in a few weeks. She figured she should at least get his number back so she could know if he still wanted to go to prom with her."V's here." Betty shouted. Aria headed downstairs to go say hi. Hunter was outside. He knew she didn't want to see him.

“Hi auntie V.”Aria said as she went downstairs.

"Hi sweetie." She hugged her. 

"Honey Hunts outside." Betty told her.

Aria noticed Hunter outside. She waved to him and smiled faintly. She didn’t know what to do.He pulled his phone out and messaged her.

H: talk to me please?

A: meet me in my room. then we’ll talk.

He just looked at the message and started to make his way inside. Aria headed back up to her room to wait for him.Hunter managed to slip through their parents and head up stairs.

“Hey.” She said when he walked into her room.

"Hey Ari." He smiled faintly.

“You wanted to talk?”

"You've nearly done a year at college baby." He smiled. She just nodded."So I have been going insane without you. 5 months is too long."

“It’s only been three.” She whispered.

"No it hasn't. I graduate next week. I go to college after the next holiday. I got into NYU."

“That’s good.” She whispered with a faint smile.

"Will you go to prom with me? Five months is too long without you by my side." He whispered.

“Yeah.” She whispered.

"Really?"

She nodded. Hunter smiled pulling her in for a hug. He then leaned into kiss her without thinking it through. She kissed him back softly. He smiled into the kiss opening his mouth wider slightly. She kissed him back but made no effort to deepen the kiss even more. Hunter smiled before pulling away to catch his breath.

“You said you thought we were moving too fast so we’re starting back at square one.” She whispered. 

“What’s square one?” 

“Simple kisses and hugs.” She said.

"Okay." He whispered.

“When’s prom?” She whispered.

"Next week."

“Okay.” She whispered.

"Has snuggles been taken away from me?"He asked.

“I don’t know..... you might have to earn them.” She whispered teasingly.

"How?" He asked seriously.

“I don’t know... but first I have questions.” She said. “What about us was too fast for you?”

"I was scared. I... I thought I could handle us separated..."

“Okay so how about we start slowly again.” She said. “No sex, no saying we love each other, no making out. We can kiss but it can’t be heated, we can hug, and we can cuddle. Unless you disagree.”

"Can I do one thing before I agree?" She just nodded yes.

"What is it?" She asked.

“I love you.” He said. 

“I love you too.” She whispered. “Was that all?”

He shook his head no and picked her up laying her on the bed. He kissed with the most passion and fire he could muster up. Aria kissed him back."Okay, I agree to your rules." He whispered still kissing her. “Okay.” She whispered into the kiss. He was still kissing her with so much passion and love that it was heated.

Aria pulled him on top of her and wrapped her arms around him."You're breaking your rules." He whispered.

“How about the rules start tomorrow.” She whispered.

"Nope I'd promised you. I agreed."

“Fine.” She whispered. “I’m only doing these rules for you though. I don’t want you to think we’re moving too fast.”

"I got scared because I know everything about you. I thought that we skipped all the hard parts about our relationship. I was wrong."

She just nodded. Hunter just pulled her down to his side and hugged her.“Can you stay the night?” She whispered. “I miss your cuddles.”

"Of course."

“Thank you.” She hugged him.

"I've missed you too."She just leaned up and kissed his cheek.Hunter pulled her closer to his chest. She laid there smiling faintly. After months of feeling down and out of it. She finally feels whole and happy again. Slow and steady wins the rest she kept thinking. Slow and steady.


	36. Chapter 36

A week has passed and Aria and Hunter have been taking things slow. Jane and Collin came to visit but now Collin is in Thailand with school doing a shoot for a company. Jane was doing work experience that week too. However, Aria was stressing out as it was the day of the prom and she had no dress.

She decided to call Veronica. She doubted she would be able to get a dress in time but it was worth a shot."Hey Ari are you okay?" She asked.

“So.... um..... Hunt and I have been quiet about this but we’re back together. I’m his date to prom but I have no dress. You’re the only person I figured could help.”

"Come to my shop ASAP!"

"I've just got one more class then I can." She told her.

“Okay. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Thank you. You’re a life saver.” Aria said as she hung up. She then texted Hunter. 

A: I still don’t have a dress :( I’m meeting with your mom to see if we can figure something out.

H: you will look gorgeous in a bin bag.

A: that’s cute but definitely not.

H: see you later x

Aria smiled and put her phone away. She then headed to her next class. Her class went fast. She's thankfully it did because her mind was else where. She was so worried that she won't find a dress.

The second class ended she got her things and headed to Veronica’s shop. She opened the door to hear the bell. She was nervous. She was heading in to the belly of the beast.

She went outside and went to go get a cab.It didn't take her long to arrive. As she opened the door to Veronica's shop. She was bracing herself for questions.

“Hey V.” She said, walking into her office.

"I have options lined up in the back." She smiled. "First I want to know when and how?"

“Last time you guys came over. We talked everything over. We’re taking things slow.”

"That's good. Do you like any?" She asked.

"The burgendy red slim fitted one."

“That would look amazing on you.” Veronica smiled. “Let’s go have you try it on.” 

“Okay.” Aria smiled.

Aria headed into the changing room. She slipped into the dress trying on the black heels. She turned to look in the mirror. She felt confident and sexy. She loved it, as she looked at her phone it was 6pm and prom started at 7.

“This one’s perfect.” Aria smiled, walking out to show Veronica.

"You look stunning. Let me do your hair and make up. It's nearly time to go.

“Okay.” Aria smiled.

Veronica did her hair in curls then pinned it to the side. She did a simple winged eye look with a bold red lip. It wasn't long before she was ready. Veronica took some pictures of her for Betty and sent them to her. 

Betty replied right away. 

B: she looks so stunning!!! my little girl looks all grown up. 

Veronica showed Aria the text and Aria smiled. 

Veronica then went to go drive Aria to meet up with Hunter at the school. On the ride there Aria sent Hunter a text. 

A: I found a dress!! I’m on my way there.

H: can't wait x.

A: neither can I x

Soon they arrived out front of the school.Hunter was looking for his mum's car. As soon as he saw it he ran up to it and opened the door for her. Aria stepped out of the car and smiled at him.

“Hey.” She whispered.

"I...h...you look phenomenonal."

“Thank you.” She smiled. She straightened his bow tie and looked him up and down. “You look amazing.” She smiled.

"Not as good as you." He smiled holding his hand out for her.

She held his hand. They said bye to Veronica before heading inside. As soon as they were inside they headed to the photographer. They got their pictures taken and then went to dance.

"I don't like dances. You're lucky I'm here." She teased. 

“I’m very lucky.” He smiled. 

“When you win prom king with some other girl expect me to glare.” Aria teased.He just laughed."If it's Amber, I'm waiting outside."

“If it’s Amber then I’ll ignore her.” He said. 

“No you won’t.” She said. “You’re not that mean.” She teased.

"You're right." He whispered kissing her cheek.

Aria turned her head back and then leaned up to kiss him. Hunter deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer wanting them to be closer. Aria smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her.

"You're wearing a dark colour." He smirked.

“Hmmm.... it appears I am.” She teased.

"Yeah." He whispered. Aria smiled and kissed him again."What do you want to do? Do you want to see the team?" He asked.

"Sure."

Hunter took her hand and they went to see them."Guys remember my sexy girlfriend?" He asked.

“Yeah.” They all said. 

“Hi.” Aria smiled softly and waved."He never shuts up about you."

“Really?” She smiled, looking up at Hunter.

Hunter just blushed.

"My girlfriend is going to be come a hot doctor. She's already a year through college. By she's 18 she'll be in medical school."Aria just smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Amber alert." A friend coughed .

“Just perfect.” Aria said sarcastically.

"Play nice." He whispered kissing her.

"I'll take her of your case." Max his best friend said.

"Hey hottie."

“Hi Amber.”

"Hey perfect." Max said.

“Hi Max.” She said.

"You look stunning tonight. Best dressed without a doubt." He winked at her.

“Oh yeah?” She smirked.

"It will look better on the floor." He teased.

“You’re sweet.” She said. “But it’s not happening.”

"Why? A dance then? A kiss? Come on baby." He winked at her.

“A dance but that’s all you’re getting.”

"We'll see about that." He winked again.

"He's liked her for a while." Hunter whispered.

“Why?” She teased.

"He's her type. Come on let's dance and watch him get shot down."

Hunter pulled her in for a dance. Aria smiled. Hubter laughed at his best friend. He kept trying to move his hands further than her waist to her ass. He finally managed to do it

“Maybe things will work out for them.” Aria said.

"Let's play match maker." He kissed her.

“Okay.” She smiled.

"Perfect."Hunter started to dance closer to them. "How is it going guys?" He asked.

“Good, I think.” Max said.

"How so?" Aria asked.

“We’re just talking and getting to know each other more.” Amber said.

"We should say a fact no one knows about each other." Aria said.

“Why?” Max said.

"It's fun." Hunter added.

“Okay. I’ll go first.” Max said. “I’ve liked Amber for awhile.” 

“You have?” Amber said. “I’ll go next. I think Max is hot.” 

“We’re getting somewhere.” Aria whispered to Hunter.

"Yeah baby." He smiled.

"I'm now volunteering at the hospital for my grade." Aria said.

"I can play the guitar." Hunter said.

“I knew that.” Aria smiled. “You look sexy when you play.” She whispered in his ear.

"They didn't." He smiled. "Fine I uploaded a video on to YouTube." He said nervously.

"You did?" They all asked.

Hunter just blushed and said nothing.

"Max come with me to the blue and red." Hunter said.

Max followed him. As soon as he got there he locked max in then got Amber. He did the same.“Seriously, babe? Your way of matchmaking is locking them in a room?” Aria said.

"Yeah I mean it worked with my parents when Jug did it."

“True.” Aria said.

"Plus I have a channel to show you." He smiled as he passed her his phone with earphones.

Meanwhile Max was sat on the couch and Amber banging at the door.“I can’t believe they locked us in here.”

"It's not so bad." Max said. "Plus Hunter did not Ari."

“Not so bad? It’s prom night! We could be out dancing and having fun.” Amber said.

"Let's dance on here." He smiled holding his hands out for her.  
Amber just took his hands. Max started to dance by swaying and moving her. "Not bad, right?"

Amber smiled softly. “Not bad.” She agreed.

"So shush that pretty mouth of yours and dance with me." He teased.

“We need music.”

Max played his play list and started to dance with her again. "So I'm hot?" He asked.

“Yeah.” She blushed.

"Really? How?" He asked.

“I don't know. You just are.” She whispered. 

"So about that dress coming off." He teased.Amber just leaned up and kissed him.Max kissed her back. He felt as if he was dreaming.She pushed him down on the couch and straddled his lap. “Most people have sex on their prom night.” She whispered. “Want to join in on that?” She teased. 

“Hell yeah.” He whispered, kissing her. 

——————

Later Hunter and Aria were walking past the newspaper room to go let Amber and Max out. 

As they were walking past they heard loud moans and groans. 

“Oh my god!” Aria teased. “We’re amazing match makers!”

"Absolutely." He smiled. "We should ruin their fun. If I can't get laid they can't." He teased as he began to open the door.

“No! Don’t! Leave them be.” Aria said grabbing his hand."But baby!" He pouted.

“Don’t be mean.” She kissed him. “Let them have their fun. Then maybe we can have our own.” She winked at him.

"Oh thank god... I'm so done with going slow. You've been teasing me all night. But I don't want you here. I want you at home."

“Then you’ll have me at home.” She whispered against his ear before starting to walk away. She teasingly swayed her hips as she walked.

"We can't leave yet, prom King and Queen is about to be announced. So I really should get them." He said running up to her. 

“Fine.” She pouted. 

They heard the door open and they turned around. 

Max and Amber walked out. His hair was a mess and he had hickies all over his neck. Amber’s lipstick was smeared and she was adjusting her dress. 

“We got the door open.” Max said."So you two had fun?" Hunter teased.“Yeah.” Amber said."We sure did." Max said hugging her.

"Well their about to announce King and Queen."

“I need to go fix my makeup. I’ll be right back.” Amber said. She kissed Max’s cheek and headed to the bathroom."Thank you Man." Max said.

“No problem.” Hunter smiled."At least she'll stay away from you now baby."

“Yep.” Hunter kissed her. 

“I can’t wait for you to come to NYU.” She whispered."Me too." He hugged her.

“Come on. Let’s get in there.” Aria smiled. “I can’t wait to see my sexy man win prom king.”

They all walked into the gym. Amber followed them behind. Once she got there she hugged Max.Max smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Aria for everything that I've done to you. I just want to thank you for setting this up."

“You’re welcome.” Aria smiled softly."Friends? If our boyfriends are best friends we have to make the effort."

"Boyfriend?" Max smiled.“Yeah.” She smiled. 

“Yeah, friends.” Aria said. 

“I hope you win.” Amber said. 

“Me?” Aria said. “I don’t go here anymore.” 

“I know that but I don’t think they ever took your name off the list.” Amber said. 

“Maybe.” Aria said even though she smiled softly.

The principal came up on stage.The principal started talking and soon she was about to announce the king and queen."The winner is for prom King Hunter... For Prom queen Aria!"

“Well, would you look at that, babe.” Aria smiled. “I was still on the list.”

"I might have had something to do with it." He smiled“I love you.” She kissed him. 

They’ve been following the rules they’d set for themselves and haven’t told each other they loved each other in a week."I love you too." He smiled. "I'm done with those stupid rules."

“So am I.” She smiled."Let's get our crowns love."She kissed him again before they went up to the stage.

They headed up to the stage hand in hand.They accepted their crowns before they went to go dance.Aria couldn't believe she got to have this moment. As soon as she was dancing with Hunter she was crying. She had to send a picture to her mum, Lucas and Bellamy. 

He leaned up and kissed Hunter. “I love you so much.” She whispered as they slow danced together."I love you too Ari. I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"Shush." She whispered.

"No you're my everything. These five months apart have shown that to me." He told her.Aria stayed silent she just leaned up to kiss him.

"You're rule breaking." He teased.

“Oh shush.” She kissed him again. “The rules are over.”

"I don't think they are until the promise ring is on your finger."

Aria smiled. She took the ring off of her necklace and slid it onto her finger. “There.” She smiled."Perfect. Now what were the rules I want to break them my queen."

“Okay, my king.” She teased.

"Get a room!"Max joked.  
“Never.” Aria teased before pulling Hunter down for a passionate kiss."Princess I feel left out." Max said holding Amber's hand.

“You’re just saying that because you want to get laid again.” Amber teased.

"Can you blame me? My girlfriend is stunningly sexy."Amber leaned up and kissed him."But they made us get a room." Max pouted.

“This is over soon. Come over after.” Amber whispered in Max’s ear.

Max looked at her and smirked. "Aren't you sore?" He asked. She shook her head and then kissed him."But shouldn't you be?" He asked.

“Just because it was my first time doesn’t mean I haven’t fooled around a little.” She whispered.

"With who?" 

“Myself.” She whispered.

"That's hot." He whispered back. "Did you think of anyone?"

She nodded.

"Who?" 

“You.” She whispered.“It was after that party where we were dared to make out.” She added in a whisper.

"I loved that party."

“Because you got to kiss me?” She teased.

"Maybe."

“I love being match makers.” Aria whispered to Hunter. “They look so happy.”

“Yeah, they do.” Hunter said. 

“Come on, let’s go to the snack table before we have to go.” Aria said, grabbing his hand. “I’m hungry.”

"For me"

“For food.” She giggled.

"Fine"

“I’ll have you later.” She winked.

"Yeah." He whispered.

They went over to the snack table and got some snacks.When coming back from the table Hunter sat her on his lap. Aria smiled and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Best night ever."

“Definitely.” Aria smiled.

"Let me take you home."

“Okay.” She kissed his cheek.

"Good."

They said bye to everyone before they left the school hand in hand.Hunter got them a cab home.They decided to go to Aria’s house because no one was home.They had the whole house to themselves. A night of breaking their own rules.

“Alright baby,” Aria smiled. “Time to break some rules.”

"Bedroom baby."Hunter picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

He smiled placing her on her bed.Aria pulled him down on top of her and kissed him.His hands gravitated to her waist.She managed to flip them over and straddle his lap.

"can I undress you?"

“Of course.” Aria whispered.

Hunter kissed her before undoing his zip. He pulled off her dress to find a black lingerie set."You're trying to kill me baby. So sinful baby."

“Maybe.” She smirked.

She stepped out the dress and undid his bow tie. She pulled it down with another smirk as she steps towards him to undo some buttons. 

Hunter helped her by undoing all the buttons and stepped out his suit pants. Hunter flipped her back and started to kiss her down her adomin. He asked her for permission, she just nodded her head. She moaned as he pressed a kiss to her thigh as he started to go down on her slowly. He brought her to her climax hard and fast before she pulled his pants down. Aria crawled on top and sank down to her. She started to roll her hips and he trusted up towards her. They found a good paste teasing and changing it up as it brought both to them to their climax.

Aria then collapsed onto Hunter and smiled . She then snuggled into his side. “I’m so happy we’re done with our rules.” Aria smiled. “I missed that.”

"Me too." He kissed her.  
“I love you.” She smiled.

"I love you too."Aria just cuddled closer into his side and smiled.They both liad there happily as they fall asleep after an eventful night. Aria was so happy that they are now back together. Most of all she couldn't wait till he's at school with her again. But for now she still has their moments.


	37. Chapter 37

Two weeks have passed and now both Hunter and Aria are on summer break from school. They’re planning out what they want to do all summer before they go back to school. Aria’s birthday is coming up and she wanted to travel somewhere for it.

Betty had planned a suprise trip to her dream destination that Veronica and her lot are coming.Collin and Jane were planning on going too. They were excited because it would be their first trip together.

They had all gathered around to give Aria a treasure hunt to see if she could guess.Hunter, Betty, and Jughead were all helping her go through the treasure hunt.Collin and Lucas were at the airport with everyone else with their luggage.

“You guys know I’m clueless when it comes to these kind of things. A treasure hunt? Really?” Aria teased.

"Yes! Now shush and do it!" Betty smiled.

“Fine.” Aria smiled. Jughead handed her the first clue. Aria took it out his hands and opened it.

~What's a one way thing that's necessarily if you're flying high~

“Flying high? Like a plane?” Aria said. “Luggage! My suit case.”

"No think much smaller." Jughead said.

“Like what?”

"legal requirement." Betty said.

“Passport?”

"Bingo!" They all yelled.

Aria ran upstairs to her room. She had her passport in her desk drawer. She then found the second note.

~Bucket list or not? Where would you want to go?~

“Italy.” She said.She then ran back down stairs. She found them all in the room. "Italy." She smiled.

“Then let’s head to the airport.” Betty smiled. 

“Wait, really?” Aria smiled.

"Yep." Jughead smiled.

“Thank you!” She smiled and pulled them all in for a group hug.

"You've graduated high school and completed your first year of college. We couldn't be prouder and your so young."

“Thank you.” She smiled.

Soon they were headed on their way to the airport. Everyone was waiting near the check in for them. As soon as they entered Aria ran towards her brothers.She pulled them both in for a hug.

"Did you know?" She asked them as Betty began to check them in.

“Yep. We helped plan.” Lucas smiled.

"You guys!" She teared up. "I hate you." She joked. "I hate suprises."

"Shush you're our baby sister we spoil you rotten." Collin said.

She smiled and hugged them again. Betty checked everyone in before going through to secretary. Everyone passed through with ease. Now they were heading to their gate.

“How long did you know?” Aria asked Hunter as they walked over hand in hand.

"This has been planned for about 6 months."

“What? Really?”

"Yeah I've slipped up a couple of times." He whispered.

“You have?”

"Yeah but you didn't notice."

"Lucas honey would you baby sit the kids one night so we can go out?" Betty asked.

"Of course mum. We can have a big movie night."

“The kids? We’re all in college.” Aria teased.

"I'm not!" Ameila shouted.

“I know Ames. But she said kids. As in plural.” Aria teased.

"But you're still my babies!"Betty smiled pulling them in for a hug.

“But we’re almost adults.” Collin said.

"You'll always be our babies." Jughead said. They just smiled and hugged them.

Just as they arrived at their gate the gate opened. Jughead couldn't think of more of a perfect timing. He hated waiting in airports. They all got onto the plane and found their seats. The adults were sat next to each other. The teens were than Callum, Lucas and Ameila sat together.

Aria didn’t like plane rides. She loved traveling but she always felt nervous on planes. Hunter could see her shaking. He moved the arm rest up so she could lean on him. He also intertwined their hands.Aria smiled softly and cuddled into his side.

Meanwhile next to them Collin and Jane were talking. It was Jane's this time ever on a plane and a broad. She had to get a passport for this. She still wasn't feeling too good.

Collin wrapped his arm around her and tried to calm her down."I don't feel good baby. I haven't for awhile." She whispered.

“I know baby.”

"I don't know what to do. The doctors don't know what it is. Before they said I had an infection now they're completely unaware."

“We’ll figure it out. I promise.”

"Okay." She smiled faintly.

Collin leaned over and kissed her cheek. She snuggled deeper into his side after he kissed her. She needed to be sick but couldn't until they were up in the air. Collin just held her close to him.

"We'll have to go to Paris again baby. Visit the church we got married in." Betty smiled.

“Definitely.” Jughead smiled.

"The pastries haven't been the same since."

“I know.” Jughead said. “Maybe we’ll have to sneak off for a couple days and visit Paris.”

"The pastries will tasre the same in Italy. How about for our 20th anniversary?"

“Definitely. It’s coming up in about two years.”

"It will be perfect and you won't be working." Betty whispered.

“We’ll have the whole time just to spend together.” He smiled.

Betty kissed him and smiled. After that she leaned on his head so she could sleep.

____

When they arrived it was nighttime. Everything looked so beautiful. All the couple's were in awe of the beauty of the city. Ameila was excited because she hasn't been here before.

“You excited Ames?” Aria smiled.

"Yeah!"

They all got their things and left the airport. Coming up to the Hotel they had told the teens they could share a room but they'd be constantly checked up on. The adults and Ameila will share a room. Lucas and Callum were on their own room.

Collin, Jane, Aria, and Hunter were all sharing a room. 

“Why do we have to be checked up on constantly.” Aria pouted.

"Because they know you two are at it like rabbits." Collin teased.

"Like your not! Jane keeps complaining about being ill. You sure she isn't pregnant?" Aria teased.

“I’m definitely not.” Jane said. “But the way you two are at it you might be soon.” She teased. 

Aria teasingly threw a pillow at them."No we're safe. I have the implant and we use comdoms." She told them as she threw the pillow.

Jane got nervous she hasn't had her period in awhile. She put that to the back of her mind. She knew they’d figure it out. She wanted to enjoy this trip without worrying.

"Should we go get food? I'm hungry and craving a crossoint." Jane said.

“Definitely. I’m starving.” Collin said.

"I want pasta!" Aria said.

“So do I.” Hunter said.

They headed back to meet the rest of the group for food. Ameila was too tired so they went to the 24 hour cafe down the street.

“I’m so happy we’re here.” Aria smiled.

"Me too honey. I haven't been back here since I married your dad."

Aria held Hunter’s hand as they walked into the cafe. Jane saw a shop open next to the cafe she told Collin she'll be back in a minute. She knew that she promised herself she wouldn't worry but buying a pregnancy test will ease her mind. She purchased it then headed back to the cafe.

When she got to the cafe she sat next to Collin. 

“I ordered you some food, babe.” Collin smiled.

"Thanks handsome."

Collin just smiled.

Not long later all their food came. Everyone began eating straight away. They were all so tired from the plane but needed food before bed. 

“I can’t believe my birthday is tomorrow.” Aria smiled.

"I know my princess is growing up." Jughead said.

Aria just smiled."We have a fun day planned tomorrow." Betty added.

“What do we have planned?” Aria smiled.

"It's a suprise." Betty teased.

"But..."

"We know you hate suprises." Lucas and Collin said in unison.

“I want to know now.” Aria pouted.

"Not a chance." Jughead teased.

“Ugh.” She sighed.

Everyone just laughed and smiled. Aria rested her head on Hunter’s shoulder. All the women were laying their heads on their signifant other. It's been an extremely long day if travelling and everyone wanted their bed. Ameila was already asleep as she leaned on Archie.

Archie picked up Amelia as they all left the cafe. They headed back to the hotel.Veronica always tears up when she sees Archie being a Dad to Ameila. Pea is an incredibly Dad. He has her mainly in the holidays and he does weekly calls. When he's in New York for work he has her. He moved back to Riverdale a while ago.

“You okay, babe?” Archie said.She just nodded.“You’re tearing up though.”

"You just make me so happy."

“You make me so happy too.” Archie smiled. “I love you.”

"I love you too. I love how much you care for her and hunt."

“Of course. Hunt is my son. But Ames is like a daughter to me. I love her like she’s my own.” Archie smiled.

Veronica started to cry hearing that. She was shaking too.“Baby, don’t cry.” Archie whispered.

"I'm scared that some day I will lose this. That it might get too much for you like it did... It's me being stupid but... But... It's a fear I have."

“Babe.... I’m so happy. I’ve never been happier. I love you and our family so much. I’m not going anywhere.” Archie said.

"I know but it's a fear I've had for years. We've hurt each other too much I don't want to hurt you anymore." She admitted.

“And I don’t want to hurt you. I promise I won’t do anything to ruin this. I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

"I know. I was just having a moment."

“I love you so much.” Archie said.

"Te amo mi sexy jengibre segmental."

“Te amo mi reina sexy.” He smiled.

"I love that you learnt Spanish for me so I can teach the kids."

“I also learned it for when I said my wedding vows in Spanish.”

"I couldn't stop crying. It was the best thing anyone had done for me. Also so sexy." She smiled.  
Archie smiled and kissed her.

Hubter looked back at his parents. He smiled seeing how happy they are. He wanted to be as happy as them some day. As soon as they got back to the hotel everyone headed to bed. Aria was exhausted. She cuddled up next to Hunter and fell asleep right away.

The next day Betty snook in to their room to decorate it. She saw all the kids fast asleep. She quickly decorated things, hoping to not wake them up.As she was doing that Jughead was making breakfast in the other room. He would then bring it through.

Collin and Jane started to wake up. Aria always slept in so she probably wouldn’t be up soon.Collin saw his mum in their room reading. "Hey momma." He hugged her.

"Hiya monkey."

"She's going to hate this." He teased.

"Tough luck."

“She likes her birthday but liked things simple. This is a little overboard.” Collin teased.

"She's exactly like your father." Betty smiled.

Jane was on the balcony when Collin came out.“Hey Col.”

"Hey baby." She whispered.

“You okay?”

"Yeah." She whispered again.

“You seem upset.” He said.

"No." She smiled.

“Are you sure?”

"A little bit distracted that's all." She whispered.

“What are you thinking about?” He came up and hugged her from behind.

"Nothing that important." She lied.

“You seem upset about it though.”

"It's just that I took a test last night." She whispered.

“A test?”

"Pregnancy test. I did it whilst you were asleep."

“Are you pregnant?”

She just nodded.

“Really?”

"Yeah." She whispered.

“What are we going to do, Jane?” He whispered.

"I can keep it and still go through college. We have a year left of college."

“We should set up a doctors appointment. I’ll be there 100%.” Collin kissed her cheek.

"So you're not mad?"

“No. Of course not.”

"Really?" She asked.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"Okay." She was shaking with nerves. Collin hugged her."Should we tell your mum?" She asked.

"Soon." He whispered.“I don’t know what her reaction would be.” He added.

Jane just nodded as Aria came out.“Morning guys.” She yawned.

"Happy birthday Ari." Collin and Jane said.

“Thanks.” She smiled. “Do you guys know where Hunt is? I just woke up and he wasn’t here.”

"With Dad." Collin said.

“Oh, okay.” She said. 

Just then they all got shouted. They opened the patio door to see all their family standing there with their birthday breakfast tradition.

“Hi.” Aria smiled.

"Happy birthday, come eat."

Aria smiled and sat down at the table.Everyone dug in and ate so much apart from Jane. Betty noticed that but didn't say anything. As they all ate they told the kids to be ready in 10 minutes before they go out.

Aria went to go get dressed and Hunter went with her. Collin and Jane were already changed.They started their walk into the town.

“Where are we going next?” Aria asked Betty.

"Paragliding."

Aria just smiled.

"I won't be doing it with you guys." Jane said.

“Still not feeling good?” Aria said.

"Something like that." Jane told her.

Aria hugged her. “I hope you feel better soon.”

"I won't do it either." Collin said.

"No you have to. I'll just eat those pastries I've been craving." Jane said.

“Then I’ll come with you.” Collin said.

"No I know how much you've wanted to do this." Jane said.

“I’d rather spend time with you.”

"It's just for an hour. I'll go get my nails done. It's much safer for us."

“I’m coming with you. End of conversation.”

"Us?" Betty asked.

"No Col you're doing it for the both of us."

“Fine.” Collin pouted.

"Us?" Betty repeated.

"Thank you handsome." She smiled. "I could really use some me time."

Collin ignored Betty and hugged Jane. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

"I will do. Plus I'll be sitting and eating." She teased.

"Juggie what does us mean? Is it the Cooper curse?"

“Betts.... if it’s significant, let them tell us. Let’s not question them.” Jughead said. 

Collin kissed her and said bye before she headed off."But Jug... Fine." She whispered.

“I know how you love to know everything but just leave them be for now.” He kissed her.

"It makes me feel safe."

“I know.” He hugged her.

Betty hugged him back and kissed him. They all then got the bus further into town. They went into the activity shop where they'll be transported to their destination.

The bus came about 10 minutes later. Everyone hopped on the bus ready for an hours journey. On the bus ride there, Aria fell asleep on Hunter’s shoulder. Hunter kissed her forehead. She was so cute when she was sleeping.

She slept the whole ride there.It wasn't long before they were there and Hunter was waking her up.“Nooooo....” she mumbled.

"We're here, time to cross more things off your bucket list."

“I’m tired.” She pouted.

"You're always tired." Lucas and Collin teased.

“True.” She said.

They all got out the bus heading inside the warehouse. They went through safety and what to expect. They would be happening two at a time.

Aria hugged Hunter. She didn’t know why she was so tired. Hunter told her it's due to the massive change in time zones. They would still be asleep back home.

“I’ve been tired since before we left.” She whispered. “I’ve been getting a normal amount of sleep though.”

"Probably stress with school." He told her.

“Maybe.” She whispered.

"Let's go we're up first." He smiled.

“Okay.” She kissed him.

Aria and Hunter went first. Betty and Jughead followed. Archie and Ameila then went. Callum and Veronica and last but not least Lucas and Collin. The experience was the most terrifying but beautiful and breathtaking experience they've ever witnessed.

“Can we go back to the hotel and take a nap before the next activity?” Aria said."Nope we're going to the spa for a girls afternoon." Betty smiled.

“But I’m tired.”

"You can sleep getting a massege." Veronica said.

“Okay.”

"Mum are you making my J stay away from me all afternoon?" Collin pouted.

"Yes she's already there waiting us."

"But my gorgeous girlfriend."He pouted.

“And I have to stay away from Hunt.” Aria pouted.

"But this is different."

"It's not."

"Ari it is." He told her.

"How so?"

“It just is.” Collin said.

"It's not though, is it?" Aria said.

“Just leave it Ari.” Collin said walking off.

Jughead and Lucas caught up to him. They were all so close.  
“What’s wrong, Col.” 

“It’s nothing”.

"Don't lie to us." Jughead said.

“It’s complicated! I can’t say anything yet!”

"Okay but don't snap at us okay. We love and support you." Jughead told him.

"Exactly, plus if you want to speak to me I'm in the living room with Call whilst we're here."

“Okay.” Collin whispered.“I’m sorry for shouting.” He added."It's okay bud." Jughead said.

"Jane's pregnant." He whispered.

“Really?” 

“We’re going to keep it, but we’re just so young...” Collin whispered.

"Do you want to keep it?" Lucas asked.

Collin didn't say anything.

"Your worried if you don't she'll leave you." Jughead said. Collin nodded. “I’m not ready for a kid.”

"Speak to her tonight." Jughead said."Just be wise in your wording."

“No dad. I can’t. I’m going to ruin everything.”

"You can and you won't."

“I can’t.”

"I know your scared but you have to." Lucas said.

“I’m going to fuck everything up.”

"This is important so speak to her. Message her to meet up with you afterwards." Jughead said.

“I don’t want to lose her.”

"I know son but if you're not ready then you're not ready."

Collin just gave in, he knew his dad was right. He pulled out his phone and shakily texted her.

C: Meet me at the bridge after x

J : is everything okay?

C: please!

J : okay x

“What am I going to say to her?” Collin said.

"The truth. A good relationship comes from communication. She'll be hurt but let her process it." Jughead said.

"Dad's right, also don't tell her what to do with her body because it's her body." Lucas added.

“Of course I won’t, Lucas.” Collin said.

"I know but she might take it like that." He told him. 

“I’m not going to make her make a decision or anything. I’m just going to tell her how I feel.”

"I know but just be wise like dad said." Lucas said.

Collin just nodded.

He knew he had to be careful with how he put it. They've been dating 2 years. They've gone through more than an ordinary couple would have he didn't want to lose her.

_____

Meanwhile, the girls were leaving the spa. Aria was exhausted. Hunter had text her saying he has a suprise for her. It was a gondola ride. Betty and Veronica dropped her off so they could wait for them. They would go into a cafe as they waited. As for Jane she went to meet Collin.

“Hey Col.” Jane said when she saw him. 

“Hey.”

"You wanted to speak." She said hugging him.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"What's up?"

“I love you so much.” He started off. “I.... I just.... I’m not ready to be a father...” he whispered.

Jane took a step back. Collin didn’t say anything. "You said you weren't mad, that you were happy." She whispered tearing up.

“I’m not mad. I just.... I don’t know.” He whispered.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

“I don’t know.” He whispered. “We’re still so young.”

"So you're saying..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. "I'll book the first flight in the morning." She whispered walking away.

“No! Jane!” Collin ran up to her. “I’m going to be there 100% I promise you. I just wanted to tell you how I felt.” He whispered.

"But you're not ready." She cried. "I'm not going to put you through that. I'm thankful for everything you've done Collin Jones but I'm not putting you through that."

“It’s going to take time for me to be ready Jane. I promise I’ll be there.”

"But you don't want to be... Goodbye Collin." She cried walking away. 

“Don’t go.” He whispered.

"I have to... You don't deserve to settle down with us. You're made for bigger things." She whispered wiping his tears away. She kissed him for the last time.

“I’m sorry Jane. I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “I can’t lose you.”

"Don't be sorry. I grew up along time ago. You will always have my heart Coll. Just now we're not together." She cried trying to keep it together.

“Don’t go.”

"You're destined for bigger things. It's okay... I can do this alone... Go back to your family." She whispered walking away.

She walked away not daring to look back. She was sobbing her eyes out. Luckily she didn't unpack her stuff so she got her case and her passport. She ordered a taxi and booked the next flight out.

As she sat on the plane flying back home she didn't know what home was anymore. She guessed home is now her job and dorm room. She placed her and on her stomach.

"Don't worry baby, I will always let you know that daddy loves you. Mummy couldn't be the one to make him settle down yet." She whispered.

Collin sat down by the side of the bridge. This is the second time they’ve broken up. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out. He knew that she wouldn't be walking back into his life again anytime soon because she's stubborn and wants a better life for him.

As he sat on the bridge crying he got multiple texts to tell him come back. They had the cake already before they settled in for a movie night and go out tomorrow night. Collin wiped away his tears before he got up to head back to the hotel.

Once Collin was back with his family he was focusing on them. If he didn't focus on something he would break down. Lucas noticed the pain in his eyes and that Jane's stuff was gone. He went over to him and hugged him. 

Collin stayed completely silent the whole time. Jughead noticed too and whispered into his ear that it will take time. Let her process it. Collin didn’t say anything. He just got up and left. Betty and Aria noticed and followed after him.

“Col?” Aria said. 

“I want to be alone.”

"It's my birthday please!" She pouted.

"I got dumped. I can't."

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No.” He said. Collin walked away.Aria looked up at Betty. Betty gave her a look that said I'll speak to him. "Honey speak to me." Betty said. Collin shook his head and kept walking.

"You are, you have no choice."

“I said I want to be alone!”

"I'm your mother I don't listen to that when I know you need me. What happened?" She asked.

"I told her I'm not ready to be a father. But I promised her I will be because she's pregnant but... But she couldn't do it. She said I was destined for great things instead of being settled down. She's on a plane back to her dorm. I won't see her! She's a stubborn woman mum. "

Collin just started to walk away again. Betty just sat down with him on the balcony. She pulled him in for a hug. Collin tried to shrug her off. Betty wouldn't let him. "You're like your father. Just hug me." She whispered. Collin wrapped his arms around her but stayed silent.

Betty let him cry into her arms. She held him tight towards her stroking his hair kissing his forehead. Telling her boy about her experience with the twins in hopes to ease his mind.

As he sat there listening all he could think was, it doesn't matter what anyone but her says. She said goodbye, she walked away. All he wants is his Juliet back in his arms. Now he has to wait and he hates the waiting game. It feels like life or death. Technically it was with his baby life might be on the line.


	38. Chapter 38

It's been about 5 months since their trip for Aria's birthday. Aria is exceeding on all her classes. She's put her applications in for medical school this being her last year of college along with Collin. Collin is still on the photography course at the school for photography still. He's been focusing on his work and helping his dad and Lucas every moment he got. He hasn't heard anything from Jane since then granted he's rang her up leaving vocie mails. Saw her in the shops but hid.

Jane booked an appointment the week she landed. She found out she was 2 months along. Now she's 7 months along. 28 weeks. She's had a bad pregnancy so far.

Collin has kept his only focus on school. He hasn’t been taking care of himself that well. He tries to act like everything is okay but it’s really not.

He had the day off and decided to go to the library to edit some of his pictures. That kept him calm. He sat down at one of the computers there and got to work. As he worked he saw Jane sat in the corner doing her school work. He was in two minds to go up to her.

He decided to stay put and not go over to her. It didn’t stop him from secretly watching her though. She had her baby bump now. She looked so tired like she hadn't been sleeping. Jane went to go put a book on the shelf when she leaned up and she felt a sharp pain and winced losing her balance falling to the floor. She just thought it was her little girl doing forward rolls inside her.

Collin walked over and helped her up. “You okay?”

"Col?" She whispered tearing up.

“Hey.” He whispered.

"Hi." She wiped her tears away. "Sorry... Hormones."Collin just nodded."Yeah I'm fine... She's just kicking I think she is but I lost my balance. I was heading home to bed."

“She?” Collin whispered. He was trying not to cry.

"We're having a little girl." She cried. Collin nodded and started to tear up. He quickly wiped away his tears so she wouldn’t notice."Luna Forsythia Jones." She whispered.

Collin nodded. 

Jane just looked at him. He was visibly skinnier and looked exhausted. Her hand went to cup his face but she pulled away remembering she can't do that.

“Well.... um.....” Collin started to whisper but he stopped.

"You need to go?"

“I’ll see you around, I guess.” He whispered.

"You don't want to feel her move?" She asked grabbing his hand. Collin shook his head and pulled his hand away. He wanted to but he knew he shouldn’t."Oh..."She whispered crying again.

“I’ll see you around.” He whispered. He picked up his bag, turned off the computer, and started to walk away.

"I've got work so I should go too." She said loud enough so he could still hear it.

Shes still working? He thought to himself. Collin just kept walking. Jane was working the night shift in the diner down the street. Collin went back to his dorm room.

Jane had a stressful shift. It was only 9 and it hadn't finished. Luckily it was a Saturday tomorrow and she had no classes. She was the only waitress on. 

Collin couldn’t stop thinking about Jane and the baby. She should be resting and not at work. He wanted to feel his baby kick. He should say his little girl. A girl.

Over their months apart, Collin realized just how much he wanted that family. Sure he wanted to have a normal life but being with Jane was normal for him. 

The only problem was it was too late. That’s what he kept telling himself.

Jane missed him so much. Seeing him today threw her off. She was already stressed about school and work. Having a bad pregnancy still doesn't help. She just wanted him.

She had to put that thought aside as it just hit 1 in the morning and she was surving a customer their food but she collapsed in agony. She couldn't get back up.

The customer went to help her.She couldn't speak she was in that much pain. She was worried and terrified and had no one she could lean on for support. The customer didn't waste any time in ringing an ambulance. The ambulance was there in an instant.

She was taken right to the hospital. The doctors and nurses wasted no time in getting her into her own room and doing the checks. Jane was so scared that something was wrong. What didn't help was the look the doctor gave her.

"I'm sorry but your in labour, there is a risk that your baby girl may not survive."

Jane burst into tears. She was terrified. All she wanted to do was call Collin. She figured he was asleep because it was so early. The nurse hooked her up to the pain relief as she bite the bullet and rang Collin. She felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't help the river she was crying.

He picked up on the second ring. “Hello?” He said. 

She was expecting him to sound exhausted but he sounded fully awake."Hos... Hospital." Was the only word she could muster up in a cry slash scream.

“Jane? Is everything okay?”

"I... She Co... Could die." She whispered.

“You’re in the hospital?”

She just yelled in pain.

“I’ll be right there.” He said as he hung up the phone.

Collin got his stuff together fast and ran to the hospital that was half an hour way. He knew he'd be faster on foot than a taxi. He sprinted most of the way there and soon arrived. He sprinted most of the way there and soon arrived.He checked the desk for her room number then sprintef across the hospital to get there.

He checked the desk for her room number then sprintef across the hospital to get there. He stormed through the door and sat down in the chair next to her bed. Collin wanted to grab her hand but he stopped himself.

"I'm alone." She whispered. "I can't do this alone... I'm not strong enough."

“You are.” Collin said, holding her hand.

She opened her eyes to look up at him. "You're here." She whispered squeezing his hand.

“Of course.” He whispered.

"She might die and its my fault."

“No it’s not.”

"It is... She's my baby girl." She hyperventilated.

“Don’t blame yourself for this.”

Jane didn't say anything. A doctor came in and checked on her. She was fully dilated. They told her that they were ready for her to start pushing. 

Collin just held her hand."Sit behind me."She whispered.

Collin got up and went to sit behind her. Jane sat forward then leant back into his embrace. She looked up at him through her tears and pushed her first push. It took everything out of her and she's got a long way to go.

“You can do this, Jane. I know you can.” He whispered.

She kept pushing. Each push got harder. Each scream got louder. Her anxiety grew. Collin softly rubbed small circles on her back, hoping to keep her calm. The soft rubes didn't calm her but made her feel safe knowing she wasn't alone.

Collin kept her close to him.

She pushed her small pushes until the doctor instructed her that she needed one last big push. As she pushed that finally push she could see the doctor working around her. They wrap their little girl in a blanket but she wasn't breathing.

"Why isn't she breathing." She whispered. The doctors took their baby to the other side of the room to try and save her."Collin!" She cried not breathing properly.

“Hey..... just breathe, J.” He whispered, blinking away his tears.

"I... I... Ca... Can't.. Lo... Lose.. Her."

“I know. Just breathe. They’re trying to save her right now.” Collin whispered.

"She's so tiny and fragile. It'll be touch and go if she does." 

Collin just nodded. He gave up on blinking away his tears and just let them run down his cheeks. Jane wiped them away. Even though she was crying. Collin wiped away her tears.

"Col?" She whispered.

“Yeah?” He whispered.

"I missed you, I don't want to do this alone... I can't."

Collin just nodded.

Just as he nodded their little girls cry filled the room but she had to be put in an incubator because she's premature and needs tests on.

Collin let out a small sigh of relief."Jane, baby she's okay for now." He whispered.

“Yeah.” She whispered. 

Collin didn’t say anything."I never got the chance to ask you about names." She looked up at him.

Collin got up from behind her and went to sit back in the chair. “No Jane. I said it’s up to you. I’m not just going to sit here and have a conversation like everything is okay. Everything is not okay!”

"Get out!" She whispered."You won't even help me name her. Yes we're not fine but this is our decision. You hate me fine but don't take it out on her. We can still lose her and I'm petrified." She cried.

“I’m not taking it out on her! You’re trying to ask me my input on names but now is not a good time for that!”

"Yes it is! I need to name her incase it's too late. Incase she's not strong enough to make it and I end up at her funeral!"She shouted.

“I like the name Luna, okay?! The name you had picked out last time we spoke!”

"You're just saying that! Just go be with here for me."She whispered.

“I’m not just saying that! I get that you’re stubborn and everything but I mean it!” He shouted before leaving the room.

Collin left the room to ring his mum to tell them. As he left the room Jane stopped breathing completely and everyone is signalling a code blue. The doctors wouldn’t let him go back in to see if she was okay. Instead he went to go see their daughter.

He wasn't able to hold their daughter just yet. He was allowed to hold her hand. He face timed his mum and dad. He then faced timed Lucas. Aria was a sleep so he sent her an image.  
After the calls he just sat alone with her. She was so tiny. She also looked just like him.

"Hey princess." He whispered.

He just looked down at her for a long while. He was so in awe of her. He couldn't help but smile as the way she crinkles her nose like Jane's does. Then his heart dropped, Jane he didn't know if she was still in code blue.

He got up and went to go speak with the doctors. The doctor informed me that she's stable and can head into see her.He walked in and sat down. He didn’t say anything.She was a sleep anyway but she looked so peaceful. Collin softly kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Collin went back to the nursery. He couldn't sleep at all and just wanted to be with his daughter.

The next day Jane woke up and the nurses were going to take her to see her baby girl.They took her to the nursery to see her. She found Collin asleep in a chair next to their baby.

"Hey baby, daddy took care of you last night... See I told you he would come back for you. He loves you not so much mummy though. I hurt daddy, I've hurt daddy too much. You see baby ill tell you the while story when your much older but daddy can take good care of you. Your granny and grandad is amazing. Your auntie Ari is the best. Your great aunts and uncles. If you don't want me to be your mummy tell me. Then I'll let you go to daddy. I would go to him in a heart beat. "She whispered.

She just opened up her eyes a little bit and looked up at Jane. Her eyes were just like Collin’s. Green with blue specks in them."You've got daddy's eyes... You're a lucky girl." She smiled.

The nurse walked over to her. “Have you picked a name?”

"Not yet, I really want Collin to help me. It's her name for life after all."

“Just let me know when you do.” The nurse smiled and walked off.

Collin heared everything she said. He wasn't properly asleep. Collin slowly started to open his eyes. He heard Jane singing to their baby. He just quietly watched."I promise to be better than my parents." She told her crying.

Collin didn’t say anything."My mum left me in a hospital when I was a baby. Then came back for me and left me at 4. I promise to try better than she did. You won't have everything but you'll have my love. I know daddy is scared at the moment baby. Give him time to come around."

Collin tried to quietly get up to give them alone time. She then turned around and spotted him. "You're awake... I'll go to my room... I need my meds...just please think about a name not for me but for her." She whispered.

“I agreed on Luna. I like it.” He said.

"I mean like other names. This is for life Col."

“I know.” 

"You have to love the name not just like it baby." She whispered.

“But I really like the name Luna.”

"Just think for me." She told him.

“Fine.”

"Thank you. You can have you're family around. I'll stay out the way." She whispered rolling herself away.

“They came over while you were asleep. I was just going to head out. I spent all night with her.”

"Or you could stay? If you don't have a class."

“I have class in an hour.”

"You should get going then." She looked at her hand saying that. She was crying but couldn't let him see it.

“I’ll be back later. It’s my only class today.” He whispered.

"Wo... It doesn't matter I'll get Meg to do it for me."

“No. What?”

"Go to my dorm and get her and me some clothes." She whispered.

“I can do that.”

"Thank you." She leaned over to hug him. Collin just nodded."I've put you through hell and I'm so sorry but I need to tell you that no matter what I love you." Jane said.

Collin just nodded again.

"Please don't hate me... You weren't ready. I couldn't and will 'ever be able to give her up and she go through what I did.

“I didn’t want to give her up.” Collin said. “I just didn’t think I would be ready to be a father. There was so much I wanted to do before I settled down. My photography career hasn’t even started yet but it’s going to be like it is with my dad. Business trips and work. I won’t be around as often. I love her so much and I want to be there for her. I just don’t think I can. Which is exactly why I wasn’t ready.”

"They managed so we can."

“The only difference is that my parents are together. They’re a team. My mom even came to visit my dad on trips. We’re not like that.”Collin said.

"But I want to be again. I know I don't deserve it." She whispered.

“I need to get to class.” Was all he said.

"Goodbye Col." She whispered.

Collin left to go to his class. As soon as he was in class they got a new assignment. It was to take photos of the most frightening time in you're life and the best time in your life and make a photography story of sorts. All he could think about was his little girl strapped to all the wires.

After class he headed back to the hospital. On the way there he got food for him and Jane.As he got to the hospital he found Jane crying her eyes out. She was frozen in fear. Collin then ran to the nursery, he couldn't see her. He walked past the surgery board and it clear as day baby Jones in surgery.

Collin started to panic. He ran back to Jane. “Jane? Is she okay? What happened?”Jane couldn't speak, she was paralised with fear.“Jane?” He whispered, touching her arm. “Please tell me what happened.”

"She stopped breathing again. Her lungs collapsed."

“Oh my god.....” Collin whispered. He sat down in the chair by her bed. He couldn’t help himself and started to cry.

"I... I wa... Wanted to ring you." She whispered. "I did, your phone was off."

"It happened my arms."Collin just stayed silent. He felt like he couldn’t move or speak."the doctor let me hold her try skin to skin contact and she stopped breathing." She whispered."I almost killed my daughter. She hasn't got a name either."

Collin just closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He couldn’t stop crying. She might not make it and she doesn’t even have a name. On top of that, he hasn’t even gotten to hold her.

"Clary." He whispered through his tears.“What, Col?” Jane whispered while moving closer to him."I love the name Clary."

“So do I.” Jane whispered."Clary Forsythia Jones." He told her.“Yeah.” Jane smiled faintly. 

Collin didn’t say anything and just closed his eyes again.Jane wrapped her hand around his and squeezed it. She felt so weak,whe didn't sleep last night. She's alone even though he's there with her.

Collin made no effort to move. He just sat there in complete silence."Could you please take me to the waiting room?" Jane whispered.Collin nodded and got up to help her.

"Thank you babe." She didn't realise what she said until he didn't say anything after. "Old habit." She whispered.

Collin just nodded. He then brought her to the waiting room. Collin had parked her up in the wheelchair as he sat next to her and rang Betty. Betty picked up straight away.

"Mum!"he whispered.“Is everything okay?” Betty said. 

“No.”

"Honey what happened? Is our granddaughter okay?" She asked.

"Clary is in surgery."

"I'm on my way. Just let me speak to the head."

“Okay.” Collin whispered.

"Your dad's on his way." Betty said before she ended the call.

Jughead arrived there faster than Betty did. He sat down next to Collin and pulled him in for a hug. Jane felt unwelcome and got a nurse to take her to her room.Collin couldn’t stop crying. He just sat there motionless in his dad’s arms.

"She'll be fine son. She's a Jones, a serpent and a fighter." Jughead said.

"Dad, Clary is so tiny."

“She’s two months premature.” He added.

"She will fight. I promise it will all be okay. But right now Jane has disappeared and is scared shit less too."

“I just need a minute to calm myself down first.” Collin whispered.Just as he said that Betty comes running in. She pulled him into a hug.

"I know it might not help but I brought your camera to try calm you." She told him. Collin just hugged her back."Deep breaths." She whispered.

Collin started to try and take deep breaths. He couldn’t calm himself down though."Go take some photos, that might help you calm down." Jughead suggested. "It always does for me."Collin just nodded and took his camera from Betty.

He knew it would be a good idea to start his assignment. He took a few snap shots of the empty chairs that said waiting room and a picture of a doctor entering.vAfter he took the photos he put his camera away and went to go see Jane.

He saw Jane in her room but she was staring blankly at the ceiling. She was scrunching the blanket in her hand.vCollin walked over to her and took the blanket out of her hand. He then replaced it with his own hand, letting her hold it.

"You sh... Should be... With... Your parents." She whispered not looking at him.

“I should be with you. You’re going through the same thing.”

"like you said we're not together. I want this I walked away from you." She stuttered.

“Just because we’re not together doesn’t mean he can’t comfort each other.”

"I can't protect her." Is all she muttered.

“From what’s happening now, yeah. There’s nothing we can do but be good parents and be there for her.”

"I don't know how." She confessed.

“It’s what you’re doing right now, Jane. Waiting.”

"Well I can't go home to shower or get clothes. I feel being in a hospital gown is claustrophobic." She whispered.

“I got you clothes on my way here.”

"Not the jumper I took from you. I hide that."

“Well, I brought you leggings and a t shirt.” He whispered, handing them to her.

"It's not the same. They don't smell like you. It's the only thing that kept me calm through out the 5 months. Listening to old voice mails, rereading old texts."Jane carefully and slowly moved towards the bathroom in her room.

Collin sat back down in the chair.He pulled his camera out and wondered around the hospital taking photo's whilst she showered. He took photos of everything that reminded him of the past 48 hours.

When he was done he came back into the room and sat back down.He saw the door handle open to a clean Jane. She was walking a bit more. She shoved her hair up and started to walk back to the waiting room.Collin just stayed there. He decided not to follow her and just wait.

Jughead and Betty saw her, Betty's heart broke for her. Jughead went to find Collin as Betty spoke to her. Hours had passed and a doctor had come out.Collin came over to see what the doctor had to say.

"She's out of surgery but it's still rocky. We don't know if she'll survive the night. If she does then it good news." The doctor informed them. 

“Okay.” Collin whispered. 

"Can you put Clary on my room?" Jane asked crying.

“Of course.” The doctor said.Jane just nodded. 

"Collin do you, would you stay the night? I can't do this alone again. Last night was too scary."

“Of course, Jane.” He whispered.

"Thank you... If you excuse me I need to cry alone." She whispered before walking away.

Collin just sat in the waiting room. Jane went to her room and had a break down. She was throwing all her stuff all over. She felt completely broken.Later that day, Collin walked into the room and sat down.

He found the room completely trashed and Jane no where to be found.He knew she couldn’t have gone far so he just cleaned up the room and stayed put.

Megan her friend had messaged him. The texts seemed bad.

M:She's locked herself in her room  
M: she's crying saying Clary is dead.  
M: I'm worried about her!

C: clary is in a bad condition. We don’t know if she’ll make it through the night. Should I come over?

M: please she should be resting in the hospital. She signed herself out.Collin got in his car and drove to Jane’s dorm.

Megan let him in straight away. He saw all of Clary's things all over. He picked up a vest that said daddy's little princess. He walked over to the bathroom.

"Let me in Janey."She didn’t say anything or open the door. 

“Please.”She just opened the door not making any effort to speak.

Collin walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m scared too.” He whispered.

"I've been doing this all alone."

“I’m here now.” He whispered.

"But I'm alone." She whispered.

“I’m here, Jane.”

"You're not though. I caused all this. The stress made our little girl sick.

Collin didn’t say anything he just hugged her."You should be with her... I don't deserve this. I've never deserved anyone one."

“I’m here with you.” Was all he said.

"Why?" She asked.

“Because I love you.” He whispered.

"I love you too."Collin just hugged her."I need to go back." She said.

“Then let’s go.” Collin said.

"I need to get her panda Teddy."

“Okay.”Collin helped her up and got her some more stuff together. He took the vest too. He couldn't wait to see her in it.

Collin then drove them to the hospital.They walked over to her and felt so sad as they looked down at her."Stay strong Clary, your a Jones." Collin said.

Collin wrapped his arms around Jane and hugged her.Jane leaned into his embrace.“I’m terrified.” Collin whispered.

"Me too."

Jughead and Betty came in to see if they were okay. They sat down in the chairs. Betty remembers the fear of her pregnancy with him. Collin went to go sit down. Jane followed him.

"You know I had a c section with you Col. I could have lost you." Betty told him. Collin just nodded."But it worked out." Jughead smiled.

“Yeah.” Collin whispered.

"I want to hold her." Jane said.

“I don’t think we can right now. She’s hooked up to a bunch of things.” Collin said.

"I know but we can only hold her hand."

"What's her full name?"Jughead asked.

“Clary Forsythia Jones.” Collin whispered.

"You used the family name." Jughead smiled.

“Yeah.” Collin said.

"Thank you." Jughead smiled. "Grandad will be happy."

Collin just nodded. 

"You two need to eat." Betty said.

“I got food for us on my ride home from class. It’s probably cold though.” Collin told Jane.

"I've not eaten since yesterday. I'm not hungry."

“Too bad. You’re going to eat something.” Collin said stubbornly.

"Collin."

“No. You’re going to eat.”

"I'm not hungry." She whispered.

“You’re going to eat anyways.”

"Fine."She gave in.

Collin kissed her forehead out of old habits and went to go get the food. Jane just smiled faintly. Collin came back with a bag of food. He passed the food around to everyone. He saw Jane look at the food in disgust. 

“You okay, Jane?”

"Just feel sick. I can't eat knowing our little girl is like that." She whispered stabbing her pasta.

“Please just try and eat a little bit.” She took a little bite and went pale. "I don't eat much alot these days."

“Neither do I.” Collin said.

"I'll eat if you do?"

"That's seems like a good idea." Jughead said.

“Okay.” Collin said.

Jane sat down and began to eat. She managed half the pasta. Collin managed to eat all of his food. The doctor wanted Jane to pump so Clary would get some good nutritions. They'll feed her through a pipe.

Jane went to her hospital room to do it. Collin went with her. He sat behind her whilst she pumped. She leaned don't his embrace. She looked up at him through her eye lashes. Collin just looked down at her. He moved her hair out her eyes. Jane glanced to his lips then back up to his eyes. Collin just looked at her.

"You kissed me last night."

“On your forehead.” He said.

"I don't care I liked it." She whispered. 

Collin didn’t say anything.Jane turned around carefully with the machine on her. She kissed his forehead. Collin just smiled faintly. All she did was turn back around and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for coming in the middle of the night." She whispered. 

“Of course.”

Jane finished pumping and gave it to the nurse to put it in the iv. As she did that it started to go in to her stomach. Collin just watched their daughter. Her hand stretch out towards Collin's finger. Collin smiled and held his hand out to her.

Jane just smiled. "I've found an apartment I've started to move into. I rent it out for 150 a month with bills." She whispered.

“I can help with any expenses you need.” Collin said.

"No I've got it but may be mo..." She stopped herself.

“What?”

"No its stupid." She whispered.

“Tell me.”

"Move in with me?" She asked looking away.

“I don’t know, Jane. I want to be there for Clary but I don’t know. I will help pay for everything though.”

"I don't need your pity money." She whispered.

“Pity money? Seriously Jane? I’m trying to provide for my daughter! Do you expect me to be a shitty father?” Collin said while getting up off the bed.

"No I don't but I also don't need your money. I've been working since I was 13 years old. I have thousands of pounds saved up."

“I’m her father. I’m obligated to help provide for her.”

"I know... I just I have all the stuff she needs for now." She whispered. "I worked my pregnant ass for that stuff." She whispered.

“So you’re trying to say that she doesn’t need me?”

"No of course not. She needs her father. She needs a stable home. I just... It was stupid of me to ask." She blinked away her tears. Collin just sat down and didn’t say anything."Sorry." She whispered.

Collin stayed silent."How have you been?" She asked trying to make conversation.

“Now’s not the time for small talk.” Collin said.

"I know but I can't think of the what ifs."

“Okay then let’s talk about important things.” Collin said. “What are we going to do with the whole custody thing over her?”

"You should take her." she cried. "I'm not a good mother. I guess it runs in the family."

“Hey.... that’s not true. She was just born yesterday. You’re already great with her.” Collin said. “How about I’ll take her three days a week.”

"Do we have to do this? I can't do this with out you." She whispered.

“You won’t. I’ll help take care of her. So can stay with you some days and me others.”

"I have no choice." She said getting off the bed.

“What do you mean?”

"That this is what you want so sure. I know I've blown it. I know we'll never get back together." 

“We’re not just going to get back together because we have a baby together. It’s been five months. We need to slowly work our way back to even a friendship. You broke my heart!”

"I know that, I broke my own. I struggled, I nearly had a mis... Miscarriage twice. I need you but your last voice mail said... I never want to see you again." She stuttered.

“You ruined me Jane. I stopped eating and sleeping and even going to class. I almost got kicked out. I told you not to go but you did anyways!”

"Because I didn't know what to do! I've never had a proper mum or dad to look up to! That showed because I... I... Nearly lost her twice but now... Three times is too much. I went to your dorm so many times. Ben told me to go away." She shouted.

“Well you should’ve thought of the consequences before you left me! We’re here now, we have a baby, but we’re not together. We could’ve been perfectly fine as a family but you decided to leave instead!”

"Blame it all on me! Everyone else does. I've had a miscarriage before! So I was scared. I went to you but but I saw you with a girl so I turned around. You're exactly like everyone else blaming me." She whispered.

“Go ahead, think I’m being an asshole. I’m just speaking the fucking truth! We would be okay if you didn’t leave!”

"No you would hate me more!... You.." Jane began to hyperventilate. She hold her hand to her chest. Collin just stood there. He didn’t know what to do."Ah!" She whinced.

Collin helped her back into bed and went to go get a doctor. The doctor came in and gave her an oxygen mask and pain meds. Collin sat down in the chair by her bed. Jane didn't look at him. She turned herself away to look at Clary. Collin just got up and left the room

A few hours had passed when Jughead had Betty went back home. Collin stayed with Clary. It was about midnight when the doctor found him to have a word with him.

“Is everything okay?” Collin said.

"It's about your girlfriend."

“We’re not together. But anyways, what’s wrong?”

"I don't think I should tell you if your not together. Do you know her net of kin?" She asked him.

“No I don’t. I want to know. What is it?”

"I shouldn't it's confidentiality."

“She’s the mother of my child. I should know.”

"Fine, she's been enduced to a coma."She told him.

“What? Why?”

"Due to a past head injury and the stress and pressure the pregnancy had on her body. It's knocked some old swollen brain tissue."

“Is she going to be okay?” Collin asked, trying not to panic.

"We don't know. I'm sorry."

“Thank you for letting me know.” Collin whispered as he started to walk away.

Collin walked away back to Clary. She looked so tiny but she looked like she had the fight. He kept an eye on her all night. He didn't sleep. Thankfully she survived the night. She had a fight in her just like her mum. Collin was still a mess, his loves in a coma. His words was harsh to her. All he could do was now was wait for updates on both of his girls. As he sat there the worries increased. He had the hope but he wasn't sure.


	39. Chapter 39

The next day went by slowly. Collin didn’t move from his chair. He just watching Clary and kept glancing over to Jane. She laid on the bed completely motionless, besides the small rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He softly reached out and held her hand. 

“Jane, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that we were arguing before this. I love you and I want to be with you. For some reason I can’t just bring myself to forgive you. We’ve been through so much. I’m so terrified. I can’t lose you for good. So maybe this time you’ll stay. Don’t leave me J. I need you. Please wake up, baby. Please. I love you.” He whispered.

There was no response whiwh he knew would happen but he had hope. He had both for both his girls. Clary was doing so much better. There's talk about her going home next week but there was no news on Jane. Collin kissed Jane’s forehead before letting go of her hand.

______

A month had gone by had still no change in Jane's situation. Clary has been home 3 weeks now.

Collin had gone to visit Jane every day. His parents and Aria have been helping out with Clary. He hasn’t been going to class and he hasn’t been staying at his dorm. He’s been staying with his parents for help.

He's been sending his course work via email. His teachers were so understanding. Currently Betty and Jughead were taking care of Clary while Collin went to visit Jane. He was sat holding her hand talking to her again. He’s been doing that every day since shes been in a coma. He cried every time he saw her.

"Please Jane... Clary misses you."

“I miss you.” He added. “It’s been a month, Jane. Please come back to me.”Jane squeezed his hands gently. 

Collin smiled faintly. “Come on baby. Come back to us.” He whispered. She squinted her eyes.

Collin got up and went to get a doctor. The doctors rushed in to assist her. “She’s starting to wake up. She squeezed my hand and squinted.”

"Let me check her." She said.

The doctor went to check her while Collin kept whispering things to her. The doctor left them told him that she could be waking on her own.

She squeezed his hand again.“Hey Jane.” He whispered, squeezing her hand back gently.She just squeezed his hand again

"Squeeze my hand twice for yes once for no." He said. "Can you hear me?"Shd squeezed his hand twice.

“I’m so sorry, J.” He whispered. “I love you so much.”She squeezed his hand three times.

Collin just smiled faintly."Col..." She whispered.“Hey baby. I’m here.” He whispered.

"Clary?"

“She’s at home.”

"Home?" She asked.

“My parents house. They’ve been helping me out with her.”

"Shouldn't she be in the nursery?" She asked confused.

Collin shook his head. “It’s been a month, baby. You were in a coma.”

"What?" She asked as she blinked away the tears.

“You’ve been unresponsive for a month.”

"No I've been taking care of Clary and we... we've been on dates." She whispered.

“You’ve been in a coma, Jane. You were probably dreaming.”

Jane started to cry. She's missed a month off her daughter's life. “Hey..... Hey..... it’s okay.” He held her hand.

"No! I've missed a month off school work, a month of her life and we, we were doing good." She whispered.

“I collected all of your work. You can do it when you’re allowed to go home. Clary is doing good. She misses you. She’s a little bit bigger now.”

"I've missed her growing a bit." She let the tears come out. Collin wiped away her tears. “You didn’t miss much, I promise. Things will be perfect when you get home.”

"No they won't. She wouldn't want to live with me... We still had the argument. I... I..."

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for what I said. She’s only a month old, Jane. She’ll be happy to live with you.”

"No I can't take her away from you. I wish I was still dreaming." She whispered.

“How about..... I take you up on your offer...... and live with you....” He whispered.

"But you don't want to." She uttered.

“I do. I love you.”

"It... It... Doesn't feel like it." She whispered. Collin leaned forward and kissed her."Just because you kiss someone doesn't mean you love them." Jane muttered.

“Fine, don’t believe me.”

"I do! I'm sorry my minds a bit foggy." She told him.

Collin just nodded.

"Can you show me pictures of her?"

Collin pulled out his phone and opened up his photos. He then handed it to her to look through.

"Her smile." She smiled faintly.

"Is the same as yours." He told her.

"Was that her first ever smile?"

Collin just nodded, that information made her cry even more. She missed her daughters first smile. The one you remember always even when she's not smiling.

Collin just watched her.

"You look so happy." She whispered stroking his phone screen in awe.

“She misses you.” Collin whispered.

"I want to go home to her." She looked up at him. “We’ll talk to the doctors and then you probably can.” Collin smiled faintly.

"I want to go home with you." 

“What do you mean?”

"I don't know." She rubbed her forehead.

“I’ll take you home soon, okay? I’ll go talk to the doctors.”

"You really want to move in with me?" She asked

He nodded. “I want to be there for my family.”

"I'm still family?" She was struggling to speak. “Yeah.” He whispered.

"Why?"

“Because I love you. Plus, we have a baby together.”

"I love you and Clar." She smiled.

Collin just smiled faintly. Jane sat herself up careful and learned in towards him. He leaned in towards her and kissed her. Jane kissed him back smiling deepening the kiss slightly. Collin smiled into the kiss.

"Lay with me?"

Collin got up and laid with her. Jane wrapped her arms around him. She breathed him in. Collin leaned in and kissed her again."This is what we'd do after putting Clary to bed when I was dreaming." She admitted.

“Then we can do that when you’re not dreaming.” He whispered.

"You've held her more than I have. How does it feel?"

“Amazing. She does this cute thing where she cuddles into my chest.” He whispered.

"Really?" Jane smiled so faintly.

“Yeah.”

"That's adorable." She whispered trying not to tear up but failing.

Collin wiped away her tears. He then kissed her forehead. “You’ll see her soon. I promise you.”

"I'm just happy she survived."

“She’s completely healthy now.”

"That's amazing to hear." She whispered. "I love you here but I'd rather have you with her."

“My parents are with her. It’s been a month. I’ve missed you.”

"I've missed you too but I'm okay. I just want to see our baby girl." She smiled.

“You’ll see her soon.” He kissed her."Too far away." She giggled.

A week later full of tests. They're finally letting her leave.

“You excited to finally go home?” Collin smiled.

"I finally get to see our princess."

“You saw her yesterday when my parents brought her over.”

"Oh shush that was a drop by." She smiled.

Collin just smiled as they got into the car. Collin drove them home to their apartment. What Jane doesn't know for the past month with his parents and Megan's help they've decorated the apartment and baby proved it.

Once they got there Collin held her hand as they walked into the building."Why are we here?" She asked happily.

“What do you mean, baby? It’s our home.” Collin smiled and winked at her.

"What? Not yet it isn't."Collin didn’t say anything. They just went up to their floor and he unlocked the door to their apartment.

Jane walked into find it all decorated and baby proved. She cried, she cried even more when she saw Jughead in the living room with Clary. She walked over to them and Jughead handed her Clary.

"Hi princess, mummy missed you so much." She smiled kissing her head.

Jughead said bye and talked to Collin for a second before he left. 

Collin walked over to Jane and Clary and smiled."Daddy definitely didn't dress you. Was it granny or auntie Ari?"

“It was Ari.” Collin smiled.

Jane smiled and kissed her head. "She's more stylish isn't she princess? Daddy doesn't know what he's doing." She teased.

“Yes I do!” He pouted. “Flannel, jeans, t shirts, and combat boots are very stylish.” He teased.

"We should tell daddy that the New York hipsters calling a copyright law suit."

“I don’t dress like a hipster.” He pouted."Honey you do a bit." She giggled kiss him.

“I dress like my dad.

"Who also dresses like a NYC hipster." She smiled.

"My mum does tease him about that or says he's a hot lumberjack."“Plus everyone on the south side of Riverdale dresses like this.” He added

"Oh yeah, princess do you think daddy is get protective? Mummy does."Collin just smiled.

Clary let out a little smile.“See, there’s her smile.” Collin smiled.

"It's perfect." 

“She’s perfect.”

"She is." Jane kissed her head.

Collin kissed Jane’s cheek before walking into the kitchen."Where you going?" She asked.

“To get food.”

"We could go out, maybe like a date but bring our princess along?" She suggested. 

“Okay.” Collin smiled.

"Wait really?"

“Yeah, of course.”

"You hear that Clar daddy wants a date with mummy." She whispered.

“A date with my beautiful girlfriend.” He whispered.

"Girlfriend?"

“Will you be my girlfriend again?” Collin said.

"For good no more breaks. I'm done with that…Liam made things worse the first time. The second time I was scared and ran."

“For good. Forever. Take me back?  
"Yes." She whispered. Collin walked over to her and kissed her. Jane kissed him back smiling.“I love you.” He whispered.

"We love you." She smiled. Collin smiled and kissed her again.Once she kissed him again she got Clary's coat on and shoes. She placed her in the pram and got her bag ready.

Collin smiled and held Jane’s hand.They pushed the pram through the streets of New York getting dirty looks from some strangers. Neither of them cared. They found a small diner which is quit.

Collin couldn’t stop smiling."Daddy's very smiley princess." Jane said as she began to feed her. 

“I’ve got my love back. Of course I’m happy.”

"Daddy always had mummy." She told Clary."Mummy is hungry like you princess. Should mummy get a burger?"Clary just looked up at her. 

“I’m getting a burger.” Collin said."Daddy agress with me." She smiled so much it hurt. Jane finished feeding Clary before they ordered their food.

They both ordered burger and fries. Jane hadn't put Clary down yet.Collin and Jane just kept smiling."You've got something on your face." Collin said.

"What is it?" She asked.

“Ketchup.” Collin said. Instead of wiping it off for her, he leaned over and kissed it off."In that case you have some on your pants." She teased placing her hand on his pants. Collin smirked and kissed her.

"I've missed those." She whispered into the kiss.

“Missed what?”

"Your kisses, that smirk most of all you happy." She smiled. Collin kissed her again.

Clary started to cry, Jane picked her up and rocked her. She was tired. That's when an old waitress came up to them.

"Do you need anything for your sister?" She asked.

“No, we’re okay. She’s my daughter.”

"Oh aren't you too young to be a mother? Is that your twin brother?" She asked.

"No I'm her partner."

“We know we’re young but it happened and we’re completely happy.” Jane said.

"So your married too? What do your parents think?" She asked curiously.

“We’re not married. My parents are okay with it. They love their granddaughter.”Collin said. 

"Oh honey just tell her the truth we're happily married and I've been in a coma for the past month." She teased.

Collin laughed softly.

"That's why I missed our wedding."

“Yeah, definitely.” Collin teased.

"I had the perfect dress too and the cake." She pouted.

The lady walked away because Collin and Jane were in their own little world talking about their fake wedding."Bitch." Jane muttered.

“Hey, play nice.” Collin teased."No."She stubbornly said.“You’re cute when you’re stubborn.”

"She insulted our family." She pouted.

“It doesn’t matter, babe. Our family is amazing.”

"It is indeed but it does matter." She whispered.

“It really doesn’t. We’re happy. We shouldn’t let someone else get in the way.”

"I'm just use to judgy eyes growing up in the system. I don't want her to get judged for something out her conte."

“Well then we’ll just get judged together. We’re a team, J.”

"A unit Jones." She smirked.

“Yep.”

"So this is a stupid question but are you… are you going to be sharing the bed with me?" She asked.

“Of course.” He said.

"Perfect." She giggled.

“Don’t get mad if I try to cop a feel.” He teased."I'll try." She smiled."So hubby why don't we take our baby girl home?"

"Not going to correct me?" She teased.“Nope.”

"Why?" She smirked as she put Clary in her baby holder.

“Because I like it.”Jane playfully rolled her eyes. Collin just smiled. 

They started to make their way home. Once they made the journey home Collin put Clary to bed with the baby monitor on. He collapsed on the bed seeing Jane already fast asleep.

Collin wrapped his arm around her.She was on his side of the bed but he didn't care.“You’re no fun.” He teased even though he knew she was asleep. “I wanted to spend alone time with you.”She was only half asleep and a really light sleeper. She woke up for him. 

"My head hurts." She pouted.“Then go to sleep.” He whispered.

"No…I can't now."

“Why not?”

"I'm up and my head hurts too much. Plus I have a sexy hubby that needs alone time with me." She smiled., Collin smiled and kissed her."You know I can't always call you that. People will get the wrong idea." She teased.

“Maybe.” He teased.

"Definitely."Collin kissed her."So. I'm no fun, huh?" She questioned.“I thought you were sleeping.

"Light sleeper, remember." She reminded him.“Right.”

"What's the problem? She asked as she leaned on him.“There’s no problem at all.”

"You sounded so serious, I was just teasing you." She whispered.

“I didn’t sound that serious.”

"Baby you did." She bit her lip nervously.“Well I wasn’t trying to.”

"It's okay. So how can I be more fun for you?" She asked.

“I don’t know.” He said. “I was just teasing.”

"I know." She giggled.Collin pulled her close and kissed her."You know I don't know if you've finished watching our shows without me?"

“I haven’t. But I wanted to ask you something. What was our relationship like in your dreams?”

"It was phenomenonal. No one judged us for having Clary at our age. We had a house instead of a flat. You would always be snap happy. We'd snuggle any time we got. Work our ass's off to make sure she has everything. Right before I woke up you asked me to marry you. "She whispered. 

Collin just kissed her."Why do you ask?"

“Just curious.”

"Really? No alternative motive?" She asked.

“Nope. I was just wondering. ”

"Okay."She said.

“I missed you so much, J.” Collin whispered.

"I missed you too, though I was upset to find out it was all just a dream."

“Then whatever happy moments from your dream that you wish were real we can recreate.”

"No its okay."She told him." There's just one I want because the rest is pretty much how today went. "

“What is it?”

"I'm not telling you that." She teased.

“No tell me.”

"Figure it out." She whispered kissing him.

“But I’m clueless.”

"That's why it's fun for me." She teased. 

Collin leaned in and kissed her."Think baby." She whispered pulling away.

“I don’t know.”

"What did I say last." She hinted."You'll never know till the day it happens and I'll say yes." She snuggled deeper into his side.

“You want me to propose?”

"Some day."

“Then I will. Someday.”

"I'll say I do, I do, I do." She quoted Mamma Mia."You know before we left the nurse said Liam came to visit me." She whispered.

“He did?”

"I heard him but I thought it was him appearing in what I thought was really life."

“Oh.”

"It was scary." She whispered. "Because I thought I had Clar with me turns out I didn't." She told him.

Collin just kissed her cheek."Want hot chocolate or a milkshake ?" She asked.

“Chocolate.”

"For what?" She asked.

“Milkshake.”"

Okay." She smiled lazily. 

Collin kissed her."You like that." She teased.

“Yeah.”

"It's like you've not kissed me in a while." She joked.

“I’m making up for all those months.”

"I'm not complaining." She giggled.

Collin just smiled."You know we don't have to make up for anything."

“But we lost so much time.” Collin said.

"How so? We have all our lives." She told him.

“Yeah, I guess so. I’m just upset about it that’s all. You left me a little over six months ago.”

"Which I regret because I only spent a day in Italy with you. I saw all the images it looked beautiful. I was at home having the worse pregnancy ever."

“Then maybe we can go together again.” Collin said.

"I'd rather not." She whispered.

“Why not?”

"It's where I hurt you." She told him.

“We could make new, happy memories there.” Collin said.

"I suppose so."Collin just nodded."How was it?" She whispered.

“It was beautiful. I didn’t enjoy it though. I was too sad to even move.” He whispered. 

"You went to Portugal with school. How about that?" She asked.

“It was good.”

"Just good, did you see the dolphin's?" Her eyes lit up with the meantion of her favourite sea animal.

“Yeah, I did.” Collin said.

"Really? On a boat? How beautiful are they?" She asked.

“We had a shoot on a boat and we saw a bunch of dolphins swimming. They’re really beautiful. I actually got a few pictures.”

"That's amazing." She smiled faintly. "Co... Could I see them? I've always wanted to see them."

“Of course, baby.”

Collin leaned over to his computer. He pulled up a file he made for her. It was called. 'Pictures for Jane.'He handed the laptop to Jane to let her look through them. She looked through them with a gigantic smile on her face. She suddenly lost her smile when she found all the pictures of Clary from the last month.

“I promise I took good care of her. You didn’t miss much. It was mainly her in and out of doctors appointments. They had to check up on her a lot. She’s really healthy now.”

"That's all important." She whispered. "I don't doubt you didn't."

“You have the rest of your life with her. You’ll have so much time to make up for that one month you missed.”

"Col it was the first month of her life. I promised her I'd be there for her no matter what. I promised her I wouldn't end up like my parents. I promised her that I will never leave her. I left her when she was the most vulnerable." She blinked away her tears.

“You didn’t leave her. Going into a coma wasn’t something you chose to do. You will never end up like your parents, okay? There’s going to be so many more important moments with her that you’ll be here for.”

"But it was important to me. I almost lost her three times in 8 months."

“I know.”

"How? I've not properly talked about it." She whispered.

"Megan."

"What did she say?" She asked.

“She told me everything.”

"Like?" She uttered.

"You were thinking about getting rid of her. The first time you felt pains the doctor told you to take it easy. The second time you had a little bleeding on was on bed rest." He whispered.

“She basically told me every detail about when we were apart.” He added.

"Shit!"She whispered.

“Were you planning on not telling me?”

"Off how depressed I got?" She asked.

“No, you seemed upset that I knew everything. Did you not want me to know?”

"I didn't want you to know how depressed I got, how stupid it is that I can't cope with out you. It's perfetic that all what I've gone through when it comes down to this I can't do this by myself." She explained.

“I was depressed too, J.” Collin whispered.

"I was embarrassed that my body couldn't cope with the conditions it was in. My therapist said its to due with past tramuas."

Collin just nodded. 

"Did she tell you about my miscarriage before?" She asked worryingly.

“No.”

"That's good." She whispered.

Collin didn’t say anything. He just turned to the other side of the room."Because I wanted to tell you myself." She added."But if you don't want to know that's okay."

“I think I’m just going to go to sleep.” He whispered.

"I'll sleep on the coach." She uttered. "I didn't chose to get pregnant with Liam." She whispered as she left.

Collin just laid there, not saying anything. ane decided not to sleep on the couch but on the floor in Clary's room. She felt safe sleeping there. Jane didn't sleep at all that night so she got up when Clary needed her so Collin could sleep. 

The next morning Collin woke up to find his girls getting breakfast.Collin just walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water."I guess I'll see you tonight." Jane said quitly.

“I’m just getting water.”

"You have class?"

“No, I’ve been staying home.”

"You should go. I've got her." She whispered.

“I do all of my assignments online.”

"It's okay, I bet they miss you. It's not like you really want to be around me. You need a break,go."

“It’s fine.”

"You can go out, its okay I got her." She told him.

“It’s fine, J.”

"Well I prefer you to go out instead of not speaking to me." She told him stubbornly.

“I’m speaking to you right now.”

"Not about what we really should be." She whispered.

“You clearly didn’t want me to know.”

"Because I wanted to tell you myself when I was ready." She shouted.

“You we’re upset when you found out Megan told me everything!”

"I was meant to tell you! I was trying to tell you! Alex told me to go away. I heard you with a girl she was flirting! I tried and tried but gave up!" She shouted in rage.

“He told you to go away because he knew how much you hurt me!”

"I... I wa… was tr… trying to te… tell yo…you about how I thought th… there was a pro… problem with her." She cried.

“Just sit down and breathe. I’m going for a walk.” He said.

"No!" She started to not breath properly.

“Please just calm down.” Collin said.

"No… I'm trying to tell you something important." She whispered. 

“Not right now, J.” Collin said. “I just need some air.”

"It's about when we first met."She whispered crying." That's when it happened. "

“I said not right now.” He said, walking out.

"Breath... In and out... No... Not again... Breath..." She whispered as she started to go dizzy. Clary started to cry, waking Jane out of her daze."It's okay baby, Momma is here." She whispered crying.

Clary kept crying."Do you need changing?" She lifted her up and smelt her. "No, I've already done that. You're not hungry, I just fed you."

Clary just kept crying."Please princess!" She said rocking her. Clary started to calm down. 

She was still fussy on and off again. 

Twenty minutes later Collin walked back in the door. Clary saw him and started to stop fussing. Jane handed her to Collin before locking herself in their room.

“J?” Collin said, knocking on the door.She just ignored him and carried on crying.“J, what’s wrong?”

"I'm a stranger to her." She whispered.

“That’s not true. It’s been two days. It will take time.”

"No he's right I can't do this." She whispered.

“What do you mean?”

"You won't let me explain. I tried to tell you." She whispered.

“Then tell me now.”

"What's the point! I tried to tel you last night and this morning." She said.

“I just needed some air!”

"You needed air last night!" She shouted.

“I was tired last night.”

"When I tell you need to listen." She whispered. 

“Fine.”

She unlocked herself out their room and sat down in the living room.They sat down on the couch and Collin handed Clary to Jane."When we first met I was pregnant." She whispered.

Collin just sat there waiting for her to continue."You know how so I won't go into that. I didn't know why I was feeling so ill he made me take a pregnancy test. I thought it was a drug test."

Collin just nodded.

"When we first met I was a bitch. You asked me why I wore long clothes in summer. I got beaten until I lost the baby. They gave me food to eat that I shouldn't have. The day we got shoved into the cupboard I was bleeding."

Collin wanted to stay silent until she was finished.

"I brought Liam up last night because when I was sleeping in my dream I was hearing everyone around me.… I… he came in to my room. He called Clary gorgeous… said she'll never love me and that I won't be able to parent her because I'm fucked up."

“That’s not true.” Collin said.

"Don't…"She whispered." He got to me the most by holding Clary. The nurses put her in my room for an hour. They thought it might help. "

Collin just sat silently.

"I thought he was going to hurt her like he hurt my baby before." She whispered.

Collin just nodded. 

"I... I didn't want to tell you because I'm afraid. I came to you at your dorm the day I started bleeding. I heard you with a girl... I turned around and collapsed." She whispered.

“That was probably Emily.... she’s a friend.”

"The same Emily that came to my dorm room and gave me crap when I was on bed rest. Perfect."She whispered.

“I didn’t know that.”

"Yeah well a lot of your friends gave me so much crap. One even pushed me to the floor." She whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

"Don't be. Ask me anything about her pregnancy I'll tell you." She told him as she kissed her head.

“Everything. What was it all like?”

"Horrible." She whispered.

“What happened?”

"The judgement, the hospital appointments, the stress and the scares of losing her."

Collin just nodded."Having your friends shouting at me for reaching out to you." She cried."I couldn't do it anymore so I locked myself in my dorm." She whispered.

Collin stayed silent."So?" She whispered.

“So, what?”

"I don't know. Maybe I should go?" She whispered.

“Why would you go?”

"I've not felt welcome anywhere since I woke up." She whispered."Sorry." She whispered.

“Don’t be.”

"I love you, I'm sorry I hurt you." She admitted.

“I love you too.”

"So what now?"

“What do you mean?”

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked

“No. Why the hell would I?”

"Everyone else wants me to."

“I don’t care about your past, J. It’s over. We have a daughter now and that’s what we should be focused on.”

"I know but I'm so sorry Collin."

“It’s fine.” He said, getting off the bed."I just needed you to know."

Jane put Clary in her cot and pulled Collin into a hug.Collin hugged her back for a little while before pulling away.Jane just went to go change Clary.Collin went hall.

Jane decided to do something nice for him it's the least he deserves. Sje put Clary in her pram and went out.Collin just stayed on the couch. An hour later Jane came back in. She placed something on his lap.

“Hey.” Collin said."Open it." She whispered.“What is it?” Collin said as he started to open it.

"You'll see."

He opened it up to find a photo album of them. He flipped through the pages and each page had a message on them. When he came to the end she placed a box on his lap. It contained the newest camera.

“Babe, you didn’t have to.”

"I wanted to."

“Thank you.”

"It's no problem. It's am sorry and thankful gift." She told him.

“You don’t need to be sorry.”

"I do."

“No you don’t.”

"Okay." She hugged him.

Collin hugged her back. She kissed him too. Collin pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. She just smiled and giggled. Collin just smiled.

"Can we have a do over?"She asked.

“Of what?”

"To stop arguing." She kissed him.

“Okay.”

"Thank you." She moved his hair out his eyes.

Collin kissed her.

Jane picked up Clary and sat back down on his lap. They both looked down at their daughter in awe. Collin thought back over the past 6 months. He definitely wouldn't change it for the world. He has everything he ever needs.


	40. Chapter 40

Clary was 5 months old now and they were nervous about bringing her to Hunter's party. They didn't know how she'll react. “Maybe we could have her stay with my parents. This isn’t really a family friendly party. It’s just going to be his friends and a bunch of teens.” Collin said.

"No its okay, you're parents will be there with your grandparents."

“It’s probably going to be really loud.”

"I can hide away with her. The party is at their house. I can go in to one of the rooms." She told them.

"I can hide away with her. The party is at their house. I can go in to one of the rooms." She told them.

Jane gave him a quick kiss before placing Clary in her pram. As soon as they were ready they started to head to the party.

Once they got there they found Hunter with Aria on the porch swing. Ameila was playing with Archie.

“Hey.” Aria smiled.

"Hey Ari." Collin said.

“There’s my favorite niece!” Aria smiled, going over to Clary.

"She's your only neiece." Collin teased.

"Not yet." Lucas said.

Aria just smiled and picked up Clary."Careful with her." Collin said protectively.

"Such a dad."Jane teased kissing him.

“It’s not like I would drop her.” Aria teased.

"Don't you dare!" Jane said.

"Now look whose such a mum." He teased back.

“I would never drop her.” Aria said.

"We know." They smiled.

"Look at my granddaughter!" Jughead smiled.

Jughead took Clary from Aria and she pouted before going to sit on Hunter’s lap."Stop pouting. I have to hold my princess before great grandpa and grant granny gets here." Jughead kissed her.

“But I only got to hold her for a second.”

"You can hold her later. It's my turn, tell her princess. It's grandpa's turn." He kissed her head.

"No its granny's turn!" Betty smiled coming to his side.

“You guys are annoying.” Aria pouted. “Come on Hunt, lets go finish setting up before your friends get here.”

"You mean before Amber pulls you away for girl talk." He teases.

"Yes and before you gran gets here."

Aria grabbed his hand and they walked back into the house."I wanted an excuse to do this." She whispered kissing him.

“Mmmm.... you never need an excuse to do that.” Hunter whispered into the kiss.

"I do when we're around our grans."She smiled.

“Are they really still hooking up?” Hunter said.

"Yes." She cringed.“The still don’t know we’re together either.” She added.

"Oh... We should let them figure it out." He kissed her.

“How? Make out in front of them?” She teased.

"Yes, definitely or call me Babe."

“I definitely will, babe.” She teased.

"We should go, I think that's max ringing me." He kissed her again.

“Okay.” She said. “We’re probably going to be separated for the whole party, aren’t we?” She pouted.

"Not if Max and Amber can help it. He's my wing man." He kissed her pout. Aria smiled and let the kiss linger. “Are you still in the mood for the other part of your birthday present later?” She smirked.

"Definitely." His eyes darkened with lust.

“Perfect.” She kissed him.

Hunter held her hand as they headed back out to everyone. Aria looked around. Just about everyone had arrived. 

“Babe, our grandmothers are here.” Aria said.

"Perfect, let's go over to them say hi."

“Okay.”

Alice and Hermione have had this friends with benifits thing for years. It worked so they went with the flow. They thought no one knew about it but themselves. 

"Hey kids, how's the offers for med school going Ari?" Alice asked.

“I got a few offers. A couple of them aren’t in New York and I’m not really ready to move so I’m looking for some here.” Aria said. “One of them is a few hour drive from here in Pennsylvania and I kind of want to go there. Hunter said he’d come with me. If I wanted to go there.” Aria smiled up at Hunter. “He’s the only thing keeping me here for now.”

"I'd also said I'd go to Seattle with you, they have the best tramua hospital in America." He smiled.

“Yeah.” She smiled."But I'd miss our family too much." She added kissing him.

“You two are together?” 

“Yeah.” Aria smiled.

"That's amazing Hunt." Hermione said.

“We’ve been happily together for a while now. We had a small break but we got back together and we’re very happy.” Aria smiled.

"That's good." Alice said looking at Hermione.

Aria just smiled at Hunter. Aria and Hunter got called away.“Do you think they’re going to break off their little arrangement?” Aria asked Hunter.

"Yeah they love us and can see how serious we are for each other." Hunter said.

"Yeah." She smiled "You know I haven't got into the Seattle med school yet."

“I know you will.” 

“Maybe.” She smiled.

Meanwhile Alice snook Hermione away.“You realize we have to end this, right?” Hermione said.

"Yeah." She whispered.

“They’re really happy.”

"I know." Alice said with a sad look in her eye.

“We can help each other find new fuck buddies now.” Hermione said, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Your more than that." She whispered.

“We’re friends, Ali. We always have been.”

"Shush mini I love you. I know we have to do this, I'm also allowed to be upset." Alice said.

Hermione nodded.

"Aren't you a little sad?" She asked seductively.

“Of course I am. I’m just really happy for our grandchildren. They really love each other.”

"I know I am too. But I am going to miss you." She moved her hair out her eyes.

“I’m going to miss you too.”

"Bang goes my suprise for my sexy girlfriend." She whispered.

Hermione just smiled faintly.

"I love you Mini."

“I love you, Ali.”

"Maybe I can give you the surprise as our last goodbye." She whispered against her ear flickering her tongue against it.

“Later.” Hermione whispered.

"Mini if we do it now it will be easier for us to stop." She kissed her cheek.

“It’s my grandson’s birthday.” Hermione said. “Not right now.”

"Of course I'm sorry." Alice teared up.

Hermione wiped away her tears. “Later. I promise.

"Maybe we shouldn't." She whispered.

“If that’s what you want, fine.”

"It's not but I..."Alice whispered.

“We have to end this anyways, Ali.” Hermione said. “You’re right. Maybe we shouldn’t.”

"I know we have to end it. It's just in Riverdale we're Ali and Mini here we're grandma's. I feel in love with you."

“We can’t be together, Ali.”

"Shush Mini I know. I'm just going to go back home." She whispered.“Okay.” Hermione whispered.

"Could you give me a minute to cry?" 

Alice turned around and cried it lasted a couple of minutes before she turned back around to face her. Hermione wiped away some of Alice’s tears.

"I should give you this back." Alice took a bracelet off and gave it to her. Her wrist felt bear without it.

Hermione nodded and put it in her pocket. Alice walked out the room heading to her car. Aria noticed her and followed her grandma.

“Why are you leaving?” Aria asked."I have a work thing." She lied.

“But you’ve only been here for a little while.”

"I know sweetheart but if I stay I'm just going to make things worse. Go to your boyfriend."

“You seem upset though.”

"I broke up with my boyfriend not long ago." Alice told her.

Aria knew that code.“Oh.” Aria said.

"I'm okay really. You should go back to your boyfriend." Alice told her.

“He’s with his friends. Do you want to talk about it?”

"Nope I'm okay. I just love her." She slipped up.

Aria just nodded. She said goodbye and went to go find Hunter so she could talk to him.Hunter smiled at her pulling her in for a hug.“Hey baby.” She whispered.

"You okay?" He asked.

“Our grandmothers broke up.”

"It was bound to happen baby." He told her.

“But they’re so sad.”

"I know but it takes time."

“Yeah.” She whispered.

Meanwhile Alice only got down the street before she stopped her car.She couldn’t stop thinking about everything. She just message Hermione.

A: I think I'm going to travel for bit. X

Hermione didn’t answer and she figured she was busy at the party. Alice started her car back up. She threw her phone on the back seat and started to drive. She was just going to drive in any direction.

Later that day at the party everyone was starting to leave.Aria, Hunter, Amber and Max all went out. They went to Amber's cabin.Aria fell asleep on the car ride there. She rested her head on Hunter’s shoulder. Hunter kissed her awake

“Hi.” She whispered, keeping her eyes closed."We're here wake up."

“Fine.” She yawned.

Hunter kissed her before she got out the car. The girls headed straight in whilst the boys carried their stuff in.Hunter and Aria went up to their room to put their bags down.

"It's hot tube time!" Aria excitedly said.“I need to change into my swimsuit.” Aria added. 

Hunter went down to the hot tube. Aria got changed. As she let the whole group down at the hot tube she wanted to spice things up. She put her most revealing swim suit on. She knew that he had no clue about he's suprise. She wanted to experiment more than they had been.

She put on a t shirt as a coverup and headed outside. As she got to the hot tube everyone was looking at her. She pulled the top of smirking as everyone's mouth dropped.

She got into the water and sat on Hunter’s lap."Time to play never have I ever!" She said.“Okay.” Amber smiled. 

Hunter just kept looking Aria up and down."Max goes first."Amber and Max started up the game while Aria teasingly moved her hips on Hunter’s lap.

"Never have I ever got caught having sex?" Max said looking at them.“I have.” Aria and Hunter said at the same time."Oh that's bad." Amber said.

"Hunt your go." Max said.“Never have I ever had sex at school.” Hunter said to tease Max and Amber."That's a low blow." Max laughed.

"Indeed." Amber said.

"Yeah well karama is a bitch." Hunter said.

"Never have I ever thought about a three some." Aria said.“I have.” Max said. 

“Of course you did.” Amber teased with a playful eye roll."I have too."Aria said.“Okay, Amber. Your turn.”

"Never have I ever be up for a a grip sex session. Aria got me thinking." She said.

“I haven’t really thought about it.” Hunter said.

"Really?" They all said.

“Yep.”Hunter said.

"Wow baby."

“What?”

"No I just thought you would have."

“Oh.”

"Sorry." She whispered kissing him

“Why would you be sorry?”

"I don't know. Its your go hunt."She smiled.

Hunter just kissed her again."Never have I ever got caught drinking?" He asked.

“I have.” Max said.

"Me too." Hunter and Amber said.

"What about you Ari?" Max asked.

"I don't drink or do drugs."  
“I only drank once just to try it and I got caught.” Hunter said. “My dad had an alcohol problem when I was little so I don’t want to drink.”

"Why don't you drink?" Amber asked Aria.

“Kind of like what Hunter said. Family issues.”

"Okay. How about we play truth or dare?" Max said.

“Okay.” Hunter said."Hunter truth or dare?" Max asked.

"Dare."

“Make out with Aria.” 

“That’s simple.” Hunter said, pulling Aria in for a kiss."That's too easy." Aria giggled kissing him.Aria and Hunter got into a heated make out before they pulled back. 

“There.” Hunter smirked.

"Max goes."Aria said." Truth or dare?"

" Truth."

"What's the kinkest thing you've done sexually?"

“I haven’t really done anything that kinky.” Max said.

"We're tame." Amber said.

They all stayed out playing for a little while longer. Amber and Max got tired and headed inside. Hunter and Aria wanted to stay out in the hot tub a little longer.

"Feliz cumpleaños caza."

“Thanks baby.” Hunter hugged her.

"I said it right?" She smiled.

“Yep.” He smiled. “Except you said hunting instead of Hunter but everything else was perfect.”

"Fuck! I've been learning Spanish. I guess the app I'm using is wrong."

“You’ve been learning Spanish?”

"Ce."

“Why?”

"mi amor, I wanted to." She smiled.

“You should’ve asked me to teach you instead of using an app.”

"I want to suprise mi amor." She whispered.

Hunter smiled and kissed her."Because one day I'll ask you to Cásate conmigo."

“Y voy a decir sí.”

"I brought you a promise ring." She whispered.

“You did?”

"Yeah." She leaned over to her jacket and handed it to him.

Hunter smiled and put it on his finger. “Now we both have rings.” He smiled. 

“Yeah.” She smiled."Its kind of to a present so you won't be upset when I tell you this." She added.

“Tell me what?”

"I got into all the medical schools I applied for." She whispered.

“Really? That’s amazing babe!” He hugged her.

"But now I have to make a choice." She told him.

“I can help you choose. So can your parents.”

"I don't want to be away from you. You have a year left I graduate again in a few months. I have to make my decision in two weeks." She whispered.

“I know.” He hugged her. “But the second I graduate I’ll go with you.”

"Do you want to hear the options?" She asked.

“Definitely.”

"London, Californa, Seattle, New York, Vancover and Washington."

“I’m so proud of you, baby.” Hunter smiled.

"Can you help me decide now? Then I can give you your birthday present." She winked.

“Okay.” He smirked. “Which one have you thought about going to the most?”

"Seattle and Vancover. Those are the options I've dreamt off." She smiled.

“Which program do you think you’ll have more success in?”

"Seattle."

“Then go to Seattle.” He smiled.

"You'll really move to Seattle with me?" She whispered.

“Yeah.” He smiled. “I love you.”

" Cásate conmigo."

“We’re too young babe.” He smiled.

"no me importa."

“You really want to marry me?”

"Yes! You really want to move across country with me? Hunt I love you. I always have. We're 17 we can have a long engagement. You know everything about me all the good and bad. We don't have to tell anyone till we're older but si baby."

“Then let’s get married some day.” Hunter smiled.

"Really?" She smiled. "You want to be my fiancé?"

“So badly.” Hunter said. “I need to buy you an engagement ring.”

"Mi amio!" She smiled.

“I want you to be my wife as soon as we’re old enough.” He said.

"Perfect." She kissed the him. "Now you have no excuse. As soon as college is over your meeting me in Seattle."

“I promise I will. There’s also a chance I can graduate early. Since I want to play football professionally, I can meet with a scout. There’s a game coming up and there’s scouts going to be there to see which players can go professional. I can try to get on the team in Seattle.” Hunter said.

"You really do that for me? Your putting your dream team aside for me." She whispered in awe.

“Of course, baby.”

"My fiancé is so selfless." She whispered as him passionately rolling her hips. Hunter smirked and kissed her."My fiancé made this a birthday to remember." He kissed her neck.

“I love you so much Hunt.” Aria whispered.

"Let me take my fiancé to our room."

Aria giggled as he picked her up and carried her inside. As he carried her inside he kissed her. Aria wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"You've been teasing me all day and night." He whispered.

“I’ve been trying to.” She whispered. “I like when I make you aroused.”

"I'm so aroused for my fiancé." He kissed her making sure she can feel him.

Aria wrapped her legs tighter around him and moved her hips."Baby!" He groaned.

“What, sexy?” She teased.

"You know what." He kissed her.

“I just like teasing you, baby.” She moved her hips more.

"I like to make love to my fiancé."

“Then make love to me.” She whispered against his ear.Hunter stripped of their swim suits.“Bed, baby.” Aria whispered before Hunter brought her over to the bed. He laid her on the bed before crawling on top of her. "I can't believe we're engaged." He whispered kissing her stomach.

“I’m so happy.” She whispered.

"Me too." He smiled as he pushed get thighs apart.

She spread her legs wide and wrapped them around his waist."My sexy fiancé I'm trying to pleasure you." He whispered.

"It's your birthday I should be doing the pleasuring."

Aria flipped them over so she was straddling his lap."I love you on top."

“Good.” She whispered as she kissed his neck.

"Perfect place to burry my face in the girls."

“You did not just say that.” She teased with a giggle."I did." He smiled. Aria smiled and kissed him."My fiancé is sexy."

“I love how you keep calling me your fiancé.” She whispered as she kissed down his body.

"Because you are." He moaned.

Aria licked her touch over the sharp creases of his abs."Hmm I love that." He groaned.

“I know.” She whispered against his skin.

"I need my sexy doctor fiancé." 

“I wanted to do something else first.” She whispered. 

"What?"

Aria reached down and wrapped her hand around him. She then started to gently stroke his long length."Fiancé." He groaned.Aria stroked him for awhile before she moved down and took him into her mouth.

He groaned feeling the back of her throat.She quickly started to move her mouth over him, pulling him deep."Baby...I'm going to..."She started moving faster.He lasted for a little while before spilling into her mouth.

“Happy birthday.” She whispered.

"Indeed baby." He smirked.

Aria laid down on him and started to kiss him. He flipped them over.Hunter smiled when he started to kiss along her pelvis.“I love you.” Aria whispered.

"I love you so much fiancé. You might have to wear the ring around your neck for awhile." He smiled.

"That's perfectly fine with me. Hey when I do get my flat up there we'll be fine. I'm going to go to your game. I swear to god if any of those NYU cheerleaders try to put their hands on you." She whispered whilst kissing him.

“Don’t worry baby. I only have eyes for you. But I’m happy you’re coming to my game. I need you there.” He whispered in between kisses.

"I know what they're like. Trust me Bells on the team and he tells me the stories." She pouted. "Of course I'll be there my fiancé wants me there. You're giving up you're dream team for me."

Hunter just leaned up and kissed her pout before continuing to kiss along her stomach and pelvis."Yo... You kn.. Know your phenomenonal right?" She whispered.

“I’m just returning the favor.” He whispered against her skin. 

“But I want you inside me.” She whispered. 

“After.”"No..." She pouted gaining control again.“Baby...” he kissed her. “I wanted to do something for you.”"No, it's your birthday." She kissed him.

"We just got engaged."“Then you can owe me.” She teased. “I need you now.” She kissed him."Umm no baby, I'm returning the favour. You've been teasing me all day. With your gorgeous figure and hot swim suit."“I like teasing you.”"Oh I know. So I'm going to tease you." He kissed her.“Fine.” She pouted."You know your going to enjoy it."“I know.” She kissed him."Plus this is our first time as engaged partners." He whispered kissing her thigh.“Yeah.” She whispered with a smile."You really don't think we're too young?"“No. We’ve loved each other for so long. It feels right.” She smiled."Yeah, it does." He said as he teasingly licked her folds.

"A year until we're together again." She whispered in a moan as Hunter began to work her through.

He worked her through hard, soft and fast. He teased her until she begged until she couldn't hold herself anymore. She came fast and he drank every last drop of her.“

You’re very good at that.” She whispered with a smirk.

"Your biased."

“Maybe a little bit.” She said as she got back on top of him.

"Definitely." He kissed her.

“I love you.” She smiled.

"That's why your marrying me."Aria smiled and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"So now we're even." She whispered.

“Yep.”

"Can I pretty please have you inside me?" She asked.

“Of course, baby.” He smirked. Aria climbed on top of him and sank down on him. She waited till she adjusted to him.Hunter rested his hands on her hips.She started to roll her hips. Hunter groaned and kissed her.

"Music to my ears." She teased."Baby stop teasing me."

"Okay."

Aria started to roll her hips pulsing herself further into him. Hunter started to gently thrust up into her.Aria moved with Hunter slowly.“Faster baby.” Hunter groaned."In a minute baby." She whispered kissing him as she started to speed up slowly.

“I love you so much.” Hunter groaned. Aria smiled and road him faster. Hunter kissed her passionately.Aria continued to ride him until he climaxed first.“Baby.” Hunter groaned."Yes hunty."

“Come for me.” He reached in between them and circled her cli. t"You know you don't have to do that." She whispered. "I'm already at my edge."

“I’m just trying to help you finish.” He whispered as he kept doing it.

"Mmm I know but I like teasing you."

“Please baby. I need to make you come.”Hunter whispered.

"Shush." She whispered as she was on the edge.

He just kissed her.She continues to ride him until she came screaming his name. That caused them to hear a knock on the wall telling them to shut up. Aria burst into a fit of giggles and Hunter laughed too. She cuddled into his side and he hugged her close.

"My fiancé." Hunter whispered.

“My future husband.” She smiled up at him while resting her head on his chest.

"What ring would you like?"

“I’d be happy with anything.” She smiled.

"You're dream ring?" He asked.

“I want something simple but beautiful.” She said.

"Like yourself."

“Kind of.”

"What do you mean?" He asked.

“I’m simple but not really beautiful.” She teased.

"Don't you dare say that Aria Forsythia Pendleton Jones."

“It’s just my opinion on myself.”

"It's wrong!"

“That’s your opinion.”

"I'm marrying a idiot."He teased.

“Hey!” She playfully pinched his side. “Not nice.” She teased.

"It's the truth. You are amazing and stunning Ari."

“Thanks baby.” She smiled and kissed him.

"Do you believe me?" He asked her.

“I always believe you.”

"Good." He kissed her.

“Happy birthday, baby.” She smiled.

Hunter smiled happily at her as he held her in his embrace. It was the best birthday he could ever wish for. In the end he did get his birthday wish. He wished for them to stay strong through out anything. Now their engaged. Wishes really do come true.


	41. Chapter 41

A week had past and it was now the day of Hunter’s big game. She was so proud of him. He’s doing amazing in his football career. She really hoped that he would make it on the Seattle team. 

The morning before the game Aria woke up early. She looked over at her nightstand and found a note and a ring box. 

She smiled as she picked them up. She read the note first before opening the box to look at the ring. 

I managed to find the perfect ring. Now it’s official. We’re engaged. I love you so much.   
\- Hunter

She couldn't help but smile. She didn't want to open it up without him.She then saw she got a text from Hunter. 

H: good morning, beautiful. I won’t be around that much today. I’ll be too busy preparing for the game. You’ll be there right? We can meet up after :)

A: of course x

H: I love you x

A: miss you! Love you two x

H: miss you too! x

Aria put her phone away and put the ring box in her bag. She decided to hang out with Bellamy as he had something to tell her.vAria got a taxi to his dorm. She knocked on his door. He came and opened it.

“Hey sunshine.” He said as he answered the door. 

“Hey.”

"I want you to meet someone." He smiled.

“Who?” She smiled.

"A special person."

“Then introduce me!” She teased as they walked into his dorm.

Bellamy shut the door behind her when he went to his friend. He smiled at him. “Hi.” Aria smiled.

"Ari this is Enzo."

“It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled.

"Enzo is my..."

“Your?”

"Bellamy is my boyfriend." Enzo said

“Bellamy!” She smiled hugging him. “Good for you.”

"I'm gay, your the first person I've told."

“I’m so happy for you.” She smiled.

"Thanks." He nervously said.

"How did you meet?" She asked.

“We met in one of our classes. We got along right away.”

"You then asked me to hang out." Enzo said.

"Coffee and studying, I just want to an excuse to get to know you."

"That you did baby."

“I’m so happy for you two. You seem great together.” Aria smiled.

"He actually needs the sunshine stamp of approval?" Bellamy teased.

“I definitely approve of you, Enzo.” Aria smiled.

"Thank God because I think I'm ready to come out the closet."

“Good for you.” She smiled.

"But I need my bestie and my boyfriend there." He told them.

“I’ll be there for you.” Aria said.

"What do I do Enz?"

“When you feel 100% ready, you just have to tell people.” Enzo said

"I am ready, I have you who loves me and my best friend who accepts me. How do I tell people?"

“Well when I came out I only told people when they asked or it came up in conversation. With my parents I just told them that I had something important to tell them.... then I told them.” Enzo said.

"My parents won't be an issue. They passed on an accident when I was in high school. My auntie took care of us. She always knew. You didn't do a Internet post?" He asked sitting on his lap.

“No, I didn’t. As important as it is I don’t think I just need to announce it. It’s just who I am. It doesn’t make me a different person. I’m still me. So if people ask then I tell them.”

"I just don't know how to do it. I really want to show everyone how amazing you are and what you did for my birthday last week." He kissed him.

“Then how about this....” Enzo pulled out his phone and scrolled through his photos. He picked out a picture of them kissing and looking completely in love. He opened it up in Instagram and started to type out a caption ‘ my everything <3 ‘ “Can I post it?” Enzo asked.

"Yes." He smiled. "But wait!" Bellamy pulled up a picture from last night. They were in their pj's watching Netflix playing around with the Snap chat filters. Bellamy wrote a caption saying 'love is love my love x.'They both posted their photos at the same time.

"Feel better?" Aria asked.

“Definitely.” Bellamy smiled. 

“Are you guys going to the game tonight?” She asked.

"Yeah, I'm cheering. Enzs is coming to his first game ever." Bellmany smiled.

“I’m so excited for Hunt. He’s trying to get a spot on the Seattle Seahawks professional team. We’re going to move to Seattle together.” Aria smiled.

"Seattle? You got the medical school position!"Bellamy smiled.

" I did. "

"I'm going to miss you." He pouted.

“I’m going to miss you too. We can visit each other as often as possible. But my fiancé and I are so excited.” Aria said, hoping they caught what she said.

"Fiancé?" He asked with a smirk."Did you hear that baby? We need to clear our calendars for a wedding."

“We got engaged on his birthday.” She smiled. She pulled the ring out of her bag and handed it to them. “I haven’t looked at it yet but he left this on my nightstand this morning. I’m waiting for him to look at it but you guys can see it.”

Bellamy took it out her hands and opened it. He gasped with a smile on his face. "You'll love it sunshine." He told her. "So about maid of honour?" He teased.

“I’ll think about it, B.” She teased. “We have to wait so long to get married. We’re not even adults yet.”

"So! I swear to god A if you choose Amber."

“Calm down. I won’t. I still have my high school friends to worry about.”

"A, I've been here through out all their high school bullshit." He pouted.

"He's teasing you Ari." Enzo said.

“Fine B.” She smiled. “You can be my maid of honor.”

"I'm teasing it's okay if you don't want me to. I'll just sneak away and have hot sex on your wedding day."

“Of course I want you to, B.” She said."I'm going to plan you an epic hen party." He smiled.

"Hen party?"

"Bacheloette, he means."Enzo said.

" It's your fault my sexy English man. "Aria just smiled."I'm sending so much time with you I'm picking up your terms." Bellamy smiled.

“You guys are so cute together.” Aria smiled.

"I can say the same thing to you and hunt." Bellamy smiled.

"Bell baby you need to be going to get ready for the game." Enzo reminded him.

“Fine.” Bellamy pouted.

"I don't want you to but considering you've bribed me to go to this game we're going." He kissed his pout.

“I should probably go get ready. I wanted to surprise Hunt early.”

"We can give you a lift so you're not paying for a taxi."

“Okay. Thanks.” She smiled.

"It's no problem." Bellamy smiled.

"I'm driving. No offence sexy but you scar me behind the wheel." Enzo said.

“But I like driving.” Bellamy pouted.

"I know and you also have a beauty of a car."

They all got in the car and drove Aria home. She got ready before heading to the school to surprise Hunter.Meanwhile at the school Hunter was in the locker room getting changed.He was the only person in there. Everyone else had already gotten changed into their uniforms. He then looked up when he heard the door open. 

“They there sexy.” Aria smiled as she walked in."Hey there gorgeous." He hugged her.

“I figured I’d surprise you before your big game.” She kissed him.

"I had a feeling you'd come." He smiled.

"Do you like your ring?"

“I was waiting for you to look at it.”

"Look at it now!"Aria pulled out the box and handed it to him.

“Get down on one knee and show it to me. It adds to the effect.” She smiled.

Hunter did exactly that opening the box. "Marry me?" He whispered. Aria looked at the ring and burst into tears. It was exactly what she wanted. “It’s perfect, baby.” She smiled

"You're perfect."Hunter stood up and slipped it onto her finger. She smiled and kissed him."It's officially now fiancé." He whispered.

“We’re getting married.” She smiled.

"We are, no I just have to play a good game and get scouted. Go find a seat with Enzo."

“You’re going to do amazing, baby. Good luck.” She kissed him."I don't need it. I have my good luck charm here." He kissed her again.

“Finish getting changed. I’ll see you after the game.” She kissed him before leaving the locker room.

Aria headed to go get a seat next to Enzo. He saves her a seat.Aria smiled when she saw Hunter run onto the field."So that's lover boy?"

“Yep.” She smiled.

"He's cute. Not as cute as our Bell."

“I don’t know, Hunt’s pretty cute.” She teased.

"You're biased. I am too but he's my everything." He smiled.

“You guys are great together.”

"I scared him." He chuckled.

“How?”

"He wasn't expecting me. I'm an exchange student from England. I came and shook up his world. I flirted and he got scared until we got coffee and did some work together. He pulled me into the bathroom and made out. He didn't know what it meant. He was scared. "

“He really loves you. That much is obvious.”

"It took us a while to get here. 7 months." He smiled.

“I know you won’t but since I’m his best friend I have to say this..... if you hurt him I will kill you.” She teased.

"I was expecting that... I could never hurt my bell. You know today is our 8 month anniversary and he came to you, to everyone. I'm so proud of him."

“So am I.” She smiled.

"You know I hate football games. It's not proper football. I only said I'll come because its a big game."

“Bell loves football.” Aria said.

"Your football. My football back home is different. I only came because its important for him." He smiled.

“Yeah, I know. Your football back home is soccer here.” She said. “But he’s really happy you’re here.”

"Yeah, why call it soccer? He is but I'm scared because I leave to go back home when we graduate."

“You do? Does he know?”

"No, I've been working on getting a vesa."

“What if you don’t?”

"Then I don't and I have to do the worse thing and hurt him." He whispered. 

“You should probably tell him though. He can help you.”

"I can't because then it'd reality. I promised myself not to fall in love in a year but I did it. Bolloxs!"

“Then I’ll help you.”

"I got the letter today saying if I passed my meeting. I'm too afraid to look at it."“

Promise me you’ll look at it tonight.” Aria said. The game started and they turned their attention to the field."I'll do it with him."

“Perfect.” Aria said.

The game started and Aria immediately kept her focus on Hunter. He was so skilled at each of his movements on the field.You could see why he was a star player. Aria was so proud of him. He was doing amazing.He took a rough fall but hot back up.

"Ouch." Aria whispered and cringed at how hard he fell. She cheered when he got back up.

The game kept going. It was now half time and all of the cheerleaders came out on the field to perform. Aria got up out of her seat, told Enzo to save it for her, and ran down to go see Hunter. She wasn’t allowed onto the field so she stood at the gate while he walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I am baby. They're just playing dirty. I got this... For us remember."He smiled.

" Yeah for us. "She kissed him through the gate.

" There's a party after the cheerleaders and the team are going, we could go bail and hang out with Bell and his boyfriend?"

“That sounds perfect.” She smiled.

"Great, it fits perfectly."

“I should probably get back to my seat. Be careful okay? I don’t need you getting hurt.” She kissed him."I'll be fine, you'll have to wait around a bit after. The spurs wants to speak to the cheer team and us." Hunter smiled.

"Sure no problem."

Aria kissed him goodbye again before heading back to her seat. She smiled as she saw Enzo so engrossed and in awe in watching his boyfriend dance.

“Hey.” Aria smiled.

"He's amazing. I should have come to games sooner."

“Yeah.”

"It's just they're not my scene. I'm a film producer. I prefer that." He told her.

“Big crowds isn’t really my scene either. But Hunter is very social so it’s starting to grow on me.”

"I understand that. We can be the loners in the corner together." He joked.

“Yeah.” She smiled.

"I have a surprise for Bell I want you and Hunt to view too. Its my first ever film I've produced."

“Really? That’s so cool.”

"It started as a documentary of my move but then I met him." Enzo smiled.

“I can’t wait to see it.”

"Yeah I'm just going to sneak off when the game ends. We have half an hour because the scouts want to talk to them. I'm going to tell him that way. You could help me film it?"

“Okay.” She smiled.

"Perfect."

They watched the rest of the game. Hunter’s team won and Aria was so proud. 

The scouts pulled aside a few specific players from the team. Hunter was included. Aria smiled. That was a good sign that they picked him. They talked to each of them individually. Hunter was last and they talked to him longer than everyone else.Hunter came back to the group smiling faintly.

“What did they say Hunt?” Aria smiled."I got on my dream team I also made it to Seattle." He smiled.

Aria knew he wanted to go and pick his dream team but she also knew he'd put his dreams aside for hers. “I’m so proud of you, baby.” She whispered, hugging him."Thank you." He kissed her. "Now please let's gets pizza I'm hungry."

“Okay.”

____

At Bellamy's dorm, pizza had been ordered.They sat on the couches and Aria cuddled up next to Hunter."We should watch a movie. Any ideas what?" Bellamy asked.

“I know a perfect one.” Enzo said grabbing the remote.

Enzo pressed play and snuggled in to Bellamy's side. Whilst editing the last part Aria helped him film he cried. He hadn't got his visa. He was so scared to tell him.

“Baby.... is this your film?” Bellamy smiled.

"Yes, you guys are the first to watch it." He smiled faintly.

Bellamy smiled and kissed his cheek. Enzo hugged him tight trying not to cry. They all sat there watching the film. Everyone apart from Enzo was so engrossed in the movie. It was coming near to the end where he told them about the letter and opens it up on camera.

After it had ended Bellamy started to cry. “You’re leaving?” He whispered.

"I tried to stay." He whispered.

“But you can’t.”

"I'm not a legal citizen after school ends." Enzo said.

“Then we could get married. That would get you a permanent visa.”

"Don't be silly Bell. I'll go home and try again. My mum is missing me, she wants to know about you." He whispered.

Bellamy just nodded.

"This won't mean that we're through. It just means that I'm on for very late nights." He smiled faintly.

“Okay.” Bellamy whispered.

"I just got the letter yesterday. I added that in today. I'm devastated Bell. Ask Ari she had to stop me from losing my mind."

“I’m going to miss you.”

"Please honey let's not for now. I don't want to think about leaving you. Ari please make things better!" Enzo teared up.

“But you’re going to leave me, Enz.” Bellamy whispered.

"I thought so many battles Bell. I just lost them." Enzo cupped his face crying

“It’s going to happen whether we want it to or not. You have to go back home.” Bellamy whispered.

"You're home." He whispered.

“You know what I mean, Enz. Your whole family is back in England.”

"My sisters." He smiled. "But you're here."

“When do you leave?”

"After graduation." He whispered.

“That’s in a few weeks.” He whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry... I... I... Am... I need air." He cried running out the room.

Bellamy kept crying and Aria pulled him in for a hug. Hunter went after Enzo. “I’m so sorry, B.” Aria whispered.

"I knew it was bound to happen. I love him and I haven't properly told him yet."Aria just hugged him."What should I do?" He uttered. 

“I don’t know, B. There’s really no way from stopping him from leaving but I suggest you tell him how much you love him.”

"This is why I don't love much. It hurts too much." He wiped his tears away.

“I know.” She whispered. “There’s always ups and downs but if you really love each other then then you’ll work through it.”

"England sunshine." He whispered.

Just as he said that the boys came back in. Aria mouthed thank you to hunter. Bellamy and Enzo walked outside to talk to each other alone. 

Aria sat on Hunter’s lap and hugged him. “I’d hate to distract from their problems but..... we have problems of our own.” She whispered.

"Oh yeah, what?" He asked.

“You got a spot on your dream team, baby.” She whispered. “I know how much you wanted a spot.”

"It's okay I'm going on Seattle team."

“But you’re only doing that for me.” She whispered.

"I want to... I'm marrying you remember. Plus I've been looking them up. They're good." He told her.

“But it’s not the team you’ve wanted to be on since you were little.”

"What would happen if I go on the New Yorkers?"

“Well if you go play for the New York Giants, I’d be happy for you. But we wouldn’t see each other until I’m done with med school.”

"I will come visit non stop. I'll be touring anyway." He whispered.

“So you’re picking New York?” She whispered.

"You have my heart baby. We're engaged, we can do long distance. Yeah I am."

“I’m so happy for you.” She whispered even though she started to tear up.

"I'm so happy for you baby. We've both got our dream places. Don't cry, we can do this. I'll message you non stop." He promised.

“Last time we tried to do long distance it didn’t work. And we were only 20 minutes away from each other. We’ll be so far from each other.” She started to cry even more.

"We know how to this time."Aria didn’t say anything she just hid her face in his chest."Just think we're not millions miles apart like Bell and Enzs. We've got this, I have holidays and breaks. When we play in Seattle I'll visit."

“Okay.” She whispered.

"All you have to do is call me or look at your hand." He smiled.

“I don’t want to go without you.” She whispered.

"Baby you're technically not. I will spend all my breaks and holidays there."

“I know but there’s going to be so much time where we’re apart.”

"Baba you'll be so busy."

“I know.... and so will you.” She whispered.

"We'll be fine and stronger when we get married.

“Yeah.” She whispered.

"I promise your dream wedding when we're back together again."She just nodded."Are you sure your okay with this?"

“It’s your dream. Of course.” She whispered.

"You don't sound happy." He whispered back.

“I’m just going to miss being able to see you every day..... and to be in your arms...”

"We have all our lifes. Also your so close to be coming a surgeon or doctor." He smiled proudly.

"I'm just going to miss you, that's 

"Why you whispering baby?"

“I’m just still trying to process this.”

"Should I go?" He asked.

“No.” She said. “I’m just a little upset, that’s all.”

"There's no need to be."

“I’m just going to miss you.”

"I know but these things thing called a phone." He teased.

“But I won’t be able to cuddle with you.... or hug you.....or kiss you.... or touch you...” she whispered as she got up to straddle his lap.

"I'll get you a body pillow with my face on it."

“That would be terrifying.” She giggled.

"Phone sex."He added." Hey! "He pouted.

“As adorable and sexy as you are.... a body pillow would be a little creepy.” She kissed him. “But phone sex sounds pretty good.” She whispered against his ear.

"It does, we're in your best friends place. We should check on them before we go to mine."

“Okay.”

Just as they said that the boys entered again.

“We figured everything out.” Bellamy said. “Thanks for helping.”

"It's okay, we're going to be doing long distances too."

“You are?” 

“Hunt picked New York.” Aria said.

"It won't be for long and I'll staying I'm not with the team." He explained.

“Yeah.” Aria said.

" did you guys fix it?" She asked.

“I’m going to visit. We’re going to make it work.”Bellamy said.

"I'm going to apply for a visa again but forst im sending film in to the sun dance contest."

“Good for you, Enzo.” Aria said."It might give me a chance at getting a visa."

“Yeah.” 

They said their goodbyes before Aria and Hunter headed out.They headed back to Hunter's place because Collin was over with Clary.Aria kept thinking about how they’d be apart for awhile.

"I know you Ari stop over thinking things baby." Hunter wrapped her into a hug. Aria just nodded."We'll be fine, I know we will."

Aria just nodded and hugged him closer."You're exactly like your mum." He smiled.

“Yeah.” Aria whispered as she pulled back from the hug.

"You keep whispering, it's frightening me. What's the matter my sexy, stunning fiancé?"

“It’s nothing Hunt. I’m just trying not to be upset.”

"I know I ruined the plan I'm sorry but also im really excited. This is all I've ever wanted. I will go to the Seattle seahawks if you want me to. Just say the word."

“No, I couldn’t do that to you. I’m happy for you.”

"Just say the word I will. You're more important." He smiled.She shook her head.

“I’m not ruining this for you.”

"So we're agreed, we're sad but happy for each of. We'll talk on the phone everyday. I'll visit and stay."

She just nodded. Hunter leant down and kissed her. Aria kissed him back."Do you like the ring?" He asked.

“I love it.”

"Really, I was struggling." He admitted.

“It’s perfect, Hunt.”

"It's just a plain simple blue diamond."

“Which is amazing. I wanted something simple, remember? This is the most perfect ring I’ve ever seen.”

"It's not that simple I had something engraved on it." He whispered.

“You did?” Aria took it off and looked for the engraving."Mi Sol. "She read. Aria smiled and kissed him.

"Do you know what it means?"He nervously asked.

“My sun.” She said.

"Because you brighten my life up."Aria just smiled."You have a vibrant soul." He added.

“So do you.” She smiled.

"Shush." He kissed her.Aria smiled into the kiss before kissing him back.

"I want a church wedding." He whispered.

“Okay.” She smiled.

"You know how my family is religious."

“Yeah.”

"Could we have it in the same place my parents did?" He asked.

“Of course, Hunt.” She smiled.

"We can't have it in the church my parents did. That's in Paris." She added.

“Yeah.” He said. 

“We can talk more about this when the time comes. We probably won’t get married for years.” She said quietly.

"Yeah but that means we have time to plan."

"I love you so much." He smiled.

Just as he said that Archie and Veronica enter the house. “Hey guys.” Veronica smiled. “How was the game?”

"I got into the Giants!" He excitedly said.

“Hunter!” Archie smiled and pulled him in for a hug. “That’s amazing!” 

Veronica joined the hug."Thanks Dad. I actually got offers from all the scouts."

“I’m so proud of you.”

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Babe he did the thing you couldn't." Veronica teased.

“Very funny.” Archie teased in a sarcastic tone.

"It is baby... You known I'm teasing. Babe remember in a few months wrte going on a adult holiday only with Betty and Jug to Benidorm. Ameila will be staying at Pea's. You alone Hunt." 

Aria hugged Hunter. “If you can you should come stay with me in Seattle.” She said.

"I definitely will depending ln my secdual."

"They remind me of us." Archie said.

“Yeah.” Veronica smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I remember the time you stayed at mine in high school."

“And then your dad found us in the morning.” Veronica said.“We thought he was away for the weekend.” She added.

"Ah yes but it was worth it. He found you in my shirt making waffles."

“Yeah.” She smiled.

"Do we want to know the rest?" Hunter asked.

“That’s up to you, Hunt.” Veronica teased."Sure why not."

“I kind of just froze when he saw me and then I started to make small talk. It was embarrassing.” Veronica said.

"But Grandpa is amazing!"

“Yeah, he is.” Archie smiled.

"What about your dad, Mum? You never talk about him." Hunter said.

“We didn’t get along.” Veronica said quietly."How so?"

"Hijo," Archie said. "You're grandfather wasn't a good person. He hurt the people around him especially your mum."

“He kicked me out when I was 16.” Veronica said. “He told me he never wanted to see me again.”

"What a dick!" Hunter muttered.

“It’s okay, Hijo.” Veronica said. “He’s gone.”

"Still you we're younger than me mum."

“It was okay. I stayed with your dad for a little while. He made sure I was safe.” Veronica told Hunter while smiling at Archie.

"I had too. I was a gentleman and took the air mattress we had foe jug."

“Liar. You would always end up slipping into bed with me.” Veronica teased.

"You're comfy and warm. You can't say anything, you did the same thing when we were broken up." He teased back. "Or should I say the other thing you did?"

“Shush!” She said putting her hand over his mouth. “There’s children present!” She teased.

He liked her hand to tease her."They've done worse." He joked.

“Maybe.” She teased. “Probably nothing as crazy as we have.” She whispered to Archie.

"Mmm probably." He kissed her moving her hair out her eyes.

“We have something to take care of.” Veronica told Hunter and Aria. She took Archie’s hand and brought him to their bedroom. 

“They always do that.” Hunter laughed."Leave them, my mum tells me that they've always been like that. Their love is something else."

“Yeah.” Hunter said."So the Giants cheerleaders?" Aria said

“What about them?”

"They better keep their hands off of you."She told him.Hunter smirked. 

“They will. I’ll make them all aware that I have a sexy fiancée.”

"Good. You need a shirt saying my fiancé is at medical school hands off."

"Fiancé?" Archie asked as he came to grab a box. Hunter turned and gave Aria a look.Veronica came out with Archie's top on. "Baby what's taking so long?" She asked hugging him.

"Our son has a fiancé."

“What?” Veronica smiled.

"Babe! No Jug will kill him." Archie said. "I know he's old enough to make decisions. I know he loves Ari like i love you but.."

“But what?”

"Jug won't see it like that." He whispered.

“Please keep this on the down low.” Hunter said. “We wanted to get engaged even though it would be years until we get married.”

"Okay." They smiled.

“Mom please stay quiet. I know how you like to meddle.” Hunter said.

"What! I will but you should tell them when Ari's in medical school."

“Maybe.” Hunter said. “We were going to wait until Ari was done with med school.”

"Sure okay." She said.

“We have something to finish.” Veronica whispered against Archie’s ear."Later."He whispered teasing her.

" Okay. "She whispered back." So the ring! "Aria smiled and held out her hand to show Veronica."That's why you want my help. You said it was for Christmas." She smiled.

Hunter and Aria just smiled.Aria sat back on Hunter's lap smiling. She was so relieved in how they took the news. However, of course it will be the parents that can't keep a secret. She puts that fact aside happy to know their happy for them. 1 set of parents down the other to go. (In a few years.) She kissed Hunter and snuggled into his side. Today's been a good day. She knows deep down they can do the long distance.


	42. Chapter 42

Months have passed on it's the day Aria leaves for medical school. The week after that the adults go away for Veronica's birthday. Betty was so proud but also emotional. Her little girl is leaving home and going to a different state.

“I’m going to miss you guys.” Aria said. “Promise you’ll visit.”

"Of course you won't get rid of us that easily." Jughead said.

Aria pulled them in for a hug."Aria I need to introduce you to someone before you go." Lucas said.

“Who?”Callum walked in holding a baby boy in his arms.“Oh my god! Did you guys adopt a baby?” She smiled.

"Meet your nephew, Jackson. "Callum let her hold him. She smiled brightly. “Hi.” She whispered with a smile.

"We adopted Jax about 2 months ago. That's why we've been so quiet. You all thought I was working away. Well i was working from home." Lucas smiled.

Jackson reached out for Aria's hair.“Hey.... be careful with that. That’s my hair.” She smiled, tickling him. 

He let out a soft giggle. Aria smiled and hugged him. “He’s perfect guys.” She smiled.

"He is, we're really happy."

“I’m happy for you.” She smiled

"He kept pointing at pictures of you and Col. Its like he knew how close we are. No matter the distance we're there for each other. That means call us. If its that bad we'll be on the first flight out."

“Thank you.” She smiled.

"Always and Forever." Collin and Lucas said. 

Aria smiled and pulled them all in for a group hug. She said goodbye to them before she hand to go say bye to Hunter, Veronica, and Archie.

Hunter was already tearing up. He quickly wiped his tears away. He had already started training with the Giants. Aria just pulled him in for a hug."Call me every day. We'll find the perfect time to talk." He whispered.

“Okay.” She whispered.

"Hey, don't you'll make me cry. It won't be for long." He promised.

“It’s going to be years Hunt.” She started to tear up.

"We have holidays and can visit each other. We'll both be busy."

“Yeah.” She whispered.

"We can do this fiance." He whispered so Betty and Jughead couldn't hear.

She just nodded and wiped away her tears. "I love you by the end of this we'll have our wedding planned. We can get married."

"I love you by the end of this we'll have our wedding planned. We can get married."

"So keep an eye out on dresses. I know you want your mum there so we'll tell them next year."She just nodded."Mi amor I amor you." He kissed her.

Aria kissed him again. “Adiós mi amor.” She whispered.

"Hey it's not goodbye its just a see you later."

She just nodded.

"I'll visit as soon as I can." He whispered kissing her again.

After a couple of teary goodbyes and a handful of promises to visit het she was boarding a plane the first time alone.

After the plane took off Aria took a picture out of the window. She posted it onto Instagram with the caption ‘alone.’Hunter commented underneath it.

Hunt-A: don't be dramatic baby. This is your first step to the rest of your life. XAria smiled and replied. 

Ari_jones: @Hunt-A i’m always dramaticL. Jones: Don't we know it.Aria replied added a comment and tagged them both. 

Ari_jones: miss you guys already...

CJ: miss you too sis. Clary misses you too.

Aria smiled. She put her phone away and sat back for the flight. Meanwhile back home, Betty had her grandchildren and het son's around for dinner.“I miss her already.” Betty pouted.

"Mum you're going to call her everyday. You'll visit her too." Collin said.

“I know.”

"You've got us to fuss over." Lucas smiled.“Yeah, I do.” She kissed his forehead."Jaxs is adorable."

“He really is.”

"He's going to be so much easier than raising a girl." Lucas teased.

“That’s not true. Aria was easier to raise than Col.” Jughead said.

"Aria is golden child." They both said.

“True.”

"Hey we don't have favourites!" Betty said.

“That’s what all parents say.”

"It's the truth. Just like I don't have any favourite students." She told them. 

“You said I was your favorite student.” Lucas teased.

"You were but your class was idiots. I can say that because I'm your mum."

“Yeah.” He said."Speaking of my gorgeous mamma hen, i need advice on parenting." Lucas added.

“What kind of advice?”

"I'm scared I'm going to mess him up."

"Trust me im scared if that too." Collin said.

“You won’t. Trust me.”

"Yes but we fear it." Collin said.

“You shouldn’t. You two are amazing.”

"You have to say that Mum." Lucas said.

“It’s true.”Both the boys smiled.

"Listen to your mother. She's a wise women."

“That I am.” She smiled."You're more." Jughead kissed her.

Betty smiled and kissed him again."When are you going to get hitched?" Lucas teased Collin.

“Soon, I hope.”

"Soon?"

“I’m thinking about proposing.” Collin said."Finally ready to bite the bullet." Jughead teased.

"Really Col, how?"

“I’m not sure yet. I just know that I’m going to. I don’t know when but I want to.” Collin said.

"That's good." Betty smiled.

“Are you excited for your adults only trip?” Lucas asked."Indeed." Jughead smiled.“It’s a much needed break from work.” Betty smiled.

"Stressing you out?" Collin asked.

“Yeah.”

"Why?"

“Just my students, that’s all.” Betty said."You sure baby?" Jughead asked as all the men got a notification.

“Yeah.” Betty said.

"I'll destress you." Jughead smiled hugging her before he went to check his phone like the boys. Betty smiled and kissed his cheek. Jughead opened up an email.

~Dear Mr Jones, you're collection of Father and Sons work which was in collaboration with L. Jones and C. Jones is up for the most inspiring, the most emotional and the best collaboration awards. In this years annual award photography ceremony. ~

Jughead smiled and showed it to Betty.The boys looked at each other before looking at Jughead.“I’m so proud of you guys.” Betty smiled as she read it. 

“Thanks Betts.” Jughead smiled."My first award." Collin smiled.

Everyone just smiled. Everyone stayed awhile before the boys wanted to head back home to tell their signifant others.

_____

A week had passed and Veronica, Archie, Betty, and Jughead were all going on their trip. The plane ride wasn't bad considering they slept all the way there. They were all so excited. Veronica and Archie haven’t been on a trip since their honeymoon and the only trips that Betty and Jughead went on were for work.

"It's going to be amazing. We need a girls day B.

“We do.” Betty smiled. “I heard there’s a spa close to our hotel.”

"Perfect." Veronica smiled.

"Up for a hike?" Archie asked.

"You do that with us all." Betty said.

“We can go for a hike later.” Jughead pouted. “I’m hungry.”

"Duh, I know the perfect place. My aunt Maggie's cafe." Betty smiled.“Perfect.” Jughead smiled.

"I know I am." She giggled.

“That you are.” He kissed her.

"You sound like Ari and Hunter." Archie teased.

“We’re the better version.” Jughead teased.

"Nope." Archie said.

Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes."So Hunt gave Ari a gorgeous going away present. That ring."

“What ring?” Jughead said."I told you about it last week." Betty smiled.

“Oh... yeah.”

"You mean her engagement ring." Veronica sleepily said.“Ronnie, shush.” Archie said."Oops sorry." She whispered. Archie kissed her forehead. 

“Her what?” Jughead said. 

“Nothing.” Archie said."No V said something about an engagement ring." Betty said.

“No she didn’t.” Archie said."Sure!" Betty rolled her eyes.

They all drove to the cafe. As they got to the cafe Betty walked in first. Her auntie was cleaning the work top as she looked up to see her nieces.“Betty!” She smiled.

"Hey auntie Mag." She smiled. She walked around the counter and came over to hug Betty. Jughead walked in with Archie and Veronica behind him."Look at you boys. How you've grown!"

“Hi.” Jughead smiled.

"It's Jonesy boy. How's your old man? Still hot as ever."

“He’s doing good.” Jughead said.

"Good he's a good man. Good at other things too." She teased. Jughead just cringed and laughed softly."Oh don't cringe its not like you don't know we use to hook up."

“He used to hook up with everyone.” Jughead said."He was a ladies man but we had a connection."Jughead just sighed."Oh Juggie you get embarrassed too easily like your papa."

Jughead just gave Betty a look."Mags your teasing him." Betty smiled.

"I like you." Veronica said. Jughead glared at Veronica."What Jug she's fun." Veronica shrugged.

"He's always been like that."

“You must be Veronica.” Maggie smiled. “I’ve heard so much about you. Sorry we haven’t met before though. I left Riverdale when Betty was little and I haven’t been back since.”

"It's okay. You must be the sane sister."

“Yeah, I am.” She smiled.

Her phone suddenly rung. She excused herself. "Hey sexy." Fp said through the phone.vJughead could hear it. He froze. He didn’t know what to think. His parents had gotten remarried and are still together.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

Jughead excused himself and left the cafe.He found a message on his phone from his mum. They've broken up again. Jughead sighed. “Still the same asshole you’ve always been, huh dad...” He whispered to himself.

G: I cheated with Tom Keller.

Jughead texted Betty that he was going for a walk before he started walking down the street.

B: be safe baby x

Jughead didn’t check his phone and just kept walking.Meanwhile back at the cafe Maggie had gone into the kitchen.“Is Jughead okay?” Archie said.

"It's my auntie." Betty said.  
“What about her?”

"She messaged me the other week saying that Fp and Gladys spilt up because Gladys cheated on him."

“So I’m guessing Jughead just figured out.”

"Yeah, i didn't say anything because it wasn't my place to say." Betty told them.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, "How you doing Sythe?"She asked.

“I’m okay. I need to figure out a way to tell my son about his mother and I.” FP said.

"He's here with me. They're on a holiday, it seems like Gladys beat you baby."

“Shit. Is he okay?”

"Lizzy said he's gone for a walk." She told him.

“That’s not a good sign.”

"I know, do you want to visit soon?" She asked hopefully.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I need to speak with my son and figure this out first.”

"Oh... Yeah I understand." She whispered.

“I have to go. I’ll call you later.”

"Love you handsome." She smiled.

“Bye.” He hung up.

She quickly messaged him upset.

M:What are we?

She was even more hurt when he didn’t answer.

M: Sythey?

F: we can’t be together. you know that, right? your niece is married to my son.

M: yeah... Of course... You made me feel love again.

F: I’m sorry.M: no... It's... It's okay <\3

Maggie put her phone away and headed back out to Betty, Veronica, and Archie. She came to sit with them throwing.Ten minutes later Jughead came back and sat down next to Betty.

Maggie mouthed I'm sorry and that her and Fp weren't a thing.Jughead ignored her.She left them to make their food.“Are you okay, Juggie?” Betty asked.

“I talked to my dad.”

"What did he say?" She asked.

“My mom cheated and my dad is upset about it.”

"Why did she cheat?" Veronica asked.

“I don’t know.” Jughead said.

"You should speak to her." Betty said.

“She’s an adult. She can do what she wants. I don’t really care.” He lied.

"Baby you and I both know that's not the truth."

“I shouldn’t care.”

"But you do."

“I don’t respect them. I shouldn’t care.”

"Deep down you do bro." Archie said.

“I don’t care if they’re together or not. I just lost respect for them. They’re both selfish.” He said quietly. 

"Babe your dad is devisated."

“If He was really devastated then he wouldn’t be a thing with your aunt.”

"They're not a thing. It's a thing they've done since High school." Betty said.Jughead didn’t say anything."Speak to me." Betty said.

“It’s not a big deal, Betts.”Betty gave him a look then pulled him outside.“It’s really not a big deal, Betts. I don’t care. They can do what they want.”

"Do not lie to me,please speak to me."

“I was just starting to trust them.” Jughead said. “Which is big for me. I have major trust issues. But... they just ruined that. They’re back to their old selves.”

"Hey no they haven't. They aren't. Speak to your mum then your dad."

“I don’t want to. They’re adults, they can do what they want.”

"Fine I will."

“Go ahead. I really don’t care what they have to say.”

"Fine." Betty said as she pulled out her phone.

She rang Gladys first.“Betty? What’s up?” Gladys said. 

“Jughead refuses to talk to you so I figured I would.”

"Okay."

"You lost Jughead trust he just started to trust you. Why cheat?"

“FP and I got into an argument.” 

“About what?”

"Him becoming Sheriff."

“Why would you be upset about that?”

"It's complicated."

"Please Glad." She whispered.

“I’m jealous that he made a better life for himself but I’m still.... me.”

"That's a stupid reason to cheat Gladys." Betty said. 

“I know. I was just upset.”

"So why do it?

"“I wanted to make him upset..... I don’t know....”

"Speak to him,he loves you." Betty said. 

“I feel terrible about it. But I can’t talk to him. He’s moved on.”

"He hasn't." Jughead mumbled.

“I love that you’re trying to help but FP and I are done. For good.”

"No.

"“He told me he didn’t want to see me again.”

"He told Jug the opposite."

“Maybe I’ll call him... I don’t know.”

"Perfect."

“I’ll think about it but if I do I’ll go see him tonight.”

"That's good. He loves you G."

“I don’t know if I can fix things but I’ll try.”

"That's all we can ask for." Betty smiled.

They quickly end the phone call and betty turns to Jughead with a smug look.“What’s that look for?”

"Oh you should know all things Betty Jones." She teased. Jughead just smiled faintly."So wanna guess?"

“Hmmm.... did you get my mom to agree to talk to my dad?”

"Bingo!"

"Now stop moping and love me." She teased

.Jughead smiled and pulled her in for a hug."A hug? Don't I deserve this." She pulled him in for a kiss.

“You definitely deserve that.” He whispered into the kiss."I know." She giggled. Jughead just smiled."I'm so proud of you and the boys."

“Thanks babe.”

"Don't thank me I am."Jughead smiled and kissed her."Can you believe our kids? One's becoming a doctor. The other two famous photographers like their dad." She whispered smiling. 

“I’m so proud of them.” He smiled.

"They learnt from the best." Jughead smiled."How's Fangs?" She asked.

“He’s doing good. Why?”

"What about Kev? He's just not messaged me in awhile." She told him.

“That’s odd. I spoke to Fangs last week. He said everything was okay.”

"We always talk when we can. We haven't. I miss him." She whispered.

“Maybe we’ll call them later. Let’s just enjoy our time here. We are on vacation anyways. We’re supposed to be relaxing.”

"I don't know the meaning of relaxing Babe."

“Then I’ll show you.” He teased.

"Sounds good."Jughead leaned down and kissed her.

Betty stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips. Jughead gently held her face and deepened the kiss.“That’s adorably cheesy.” She giggled. 

“I know.” He smiled.

"Do I have to pencil in a photo shoot?" She asked.

“Nope.”

"So we're not doing our romantic ones?" She pouted.

“We can If you want to.” He smiled. “I brought my camera.”

"Yes you always find the most perfect place."

“Then I’ll start looking for one.” He smiled.

Betty just smiled and nodded. Jughead kissed her. “Let’s head back inside.”Betty grabbed his hand and walked close beside him as they headed inside. They finished up their meals.

“We were just searching up things about the hotel we’re staying at and there’s a hot tub and pool.” Veronica smiled.

"No hot tubs!" Betty said. 

“Why not?”

"Not after what happened in high school."Betty said.

“What happened in high school?”

"Not going there." Betty whispered.

“Okay.... then.... how about the pool?”

"I'll just sunbathe."“Please, B! Come swimming with us.”

"You ruined that too." Betty pouted.“I’m sorry!” 

“What even happened?” Jughead said."Had sex in both of them and I walked in on them twice." 

“Seriously Ronnie and Arch?” Jughead said. “You ruined my chance at doing that with Betty.” He teased.

"Hey she walks in on the wrong times." Veronica said. Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes.

"We can still do it baby but just really late at night."

“It’s fine Betts. I was just teasing.” Jughead said.

"But I want to." She whispered.

“Okay.” He smirked.

"We heard that."

“You heard nothing.” Jughead teased. Archie just raised an eyebrow at him. Jughead just playfully winked at him."Bromance alert."Jughead and Archie just laughed."Stop stealing my man Arch." Betty pouted.

Jughead hugged her and Archie laughed."It's not funny."“It’s a little funny.” Archie teased."No!"

“He’s not going to steal me Betts.” Jughead teased and kissed her.

"You never know. You'll get fed up of me for a whole holiday."

“No I won’t.”

"Good." She whispered. 

“I’ll show you how much I love you later.” He whispered in her ear.

Betty bit her lip looking at him. Jughead leaned in and kissed her."Addictive." She whispered. Jughead just smirked."Good job it's the only thing you're allowed to be addictive to."Betty kissed him again.

Jughead smirked into the kiss and deepened it. 

“You realize we’re right here, right?” Archie said.

"Oh shush, you've done worse."

“True.”

"I know." She giggled.

They finished up their food before they headed to the hotel. As they got back to their hotel it was late and they were tired. They all decided to go to sleep. They were planning on going to the pool in the morning.

The next morning Betty and Veronica were up early. The boys were still in bed.Jughead normally like to sleep in whenever he got the chance so Betty figured he’d be in bed for awhile.

Her and Veronica planned on going on to a cafe for breakfast and the boys sleep in.“I’m so excited for this trip. I really needed a break from work.” Veronica said when they got to the cafe.

"Me too. Work is having my ass." Betty said.

“It just gets so overwhelming sometimes. I also wish I could take more time off.” Veronica said.

"You're a big designer V."

“I know. It just can be a lot sometimes.”

"Yeah I get it." She smiled.

“Can I please find a way to persuade you to come into the pool and hot tub with us? I promise Arch and I won’t try anything. Plus you’ll have Jughead there.” Veronica said.

"Sure." She giggled.

“Yay.” Veronica smiled.

"I was only joking before. "Veronica just smiled."How have you been?" Betty asked her.

“I’ve been good. Just a little stressed out lately.” Veronica said. “How about you?”

"Stressed? I'm good."

“Just with work. I have a few employees that aren’t doing things correctly and it’s really annoying me.

"You get annoyed easily when you're pregnant." She teased.

“Yep.”

"What are you saying?"

“I’m just agreeing with you.”

"Okay."

The girls kept talking and finished up their breakfast before heading back to the hotel. Once they were back to the hotel, they found the boys in the pool. 

“Hey Betts.” Jughead smiled looking over at her.

"Hey baby." She smiled undressing down to her swin suit.

Veronica went into the water and wrapped her arms around Archie."Hey sexy."He kissed her.

“Hey.” She smiled.

"You feeling better?" He asked.

“Yeah.”

"Good." He pulled her into the water.

Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty and hugged her."You better not push me into the water." Betty kissed him.

“Why not?” He teased.

"Because."Jughead grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water with him."Juggie!" She screamed.

Jughead hugged her. “Come on, Betts. Have some fun.” He teased."I was! You dick."

“I’m just teasing you, babe.”

"I know but I don't like the sea or water in a pool."

“Yes you do, you liar. Every time we’ve gone to the beach together or went swimming you loved it.”

"Because I'm with you."

“You’re with me right now. Enjoy it.” He teased.

"Not when you pushed me in. I hate being pushed into water. It's a trigger."

“I’m sorry.”

"It's okay, Josie died in the river I crashed into."Jughead just nodded.

Betty wrapped her legs around him.Jughead just wrapped his arms around her."So mopey." Archie teased.

“I’m always mopey.” Jughead said.

"Not when I'm rocking your world."

“Yeah.” He said quietly.

"You love it." She whispered.He nodded."so quite." She whispered kissing him.

They all stayed in the water for awhile just talking and enjoying each other’s company. Jughead was the first to get out of the pool and he went to go sit down and read. Betty soon followed him but instead of read write a novel she'd been writing since college.

Veronica and Archie stayed in the pool.Jughead got curious and asked her what she's working on.She told him and he asked a few questions about it before going back to his reading.

"Stop working!"

“Why?”

"Your on holiday." Veronica said.

“But I like reading.” Jughead said.

"I'm mainly talking to Mrs Jones."

“Fine.” Betty said."I've finished anyway." She smiled.

Betty got up and went back into the water. Jughead just stayed there reading. They decided to go out for drinks that night.Since Jughead didn’t drink he just sat there while the others ordered their drinks. Betty didn't drink either but ordered a mocktail.

“I’m tired.” Veronica said resting her head on Archie’s shoulder.

"See you guys."

“What?”

"V's tired that's code."Archie and Veronica finished their drinks before heading out. 

Betty and Jughead stayed at the bar."You don't want to be here?"

“What do you mean?”

"The bar,we can go for a walk on the beach." She suggested.

“Okay.” He said.

"Perfect." She kissed him.

Jughead took her hand and they went to the beach. She cuddled up to his side. They walked on the beach hand in hand."This is nice."

"Yeah." 

"Are you okay?"She asked.

“I’m okay.”

"Really?" She asked.

“Yeah.” He said. “Why?”

"You've been extremely quite." 

“I’m always quiet.”

"No you're not."

“It’s just my anxiety. I don’t know why it’s acting up.” He said.

"Did you take your meds?" She asked.

"Is it because your parents? The award?"

“I don’t know. Don’t worry about it. I’m okay.”

"I'm worrying." She whispered.

“Don’t. I’m okay.”

"Let's go get food." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

They went to a food truck.They got food and ate it while walking on the beach. They were currently sat on the beach. Betty was sat on his lap.

"I sent my book to a publisher earlier."

“Really?” Jughead smiled.

"Yeah."

“Hopefully it gets published.” He smiled.

"It's just a book."

“Still, I’m proud of you.”

"I just miss writing."

“I know.”

"What about you?" She asked.

“I haven’t written anything since high school.... I.... I miss it.”

"Maybe that's why." She suggested.

“Probably not. I gave up on writing. My dad ruined that for me.”

"Write something for me." She whispered.“About what?”

"Anythings." She whispered. 

“When do you want me to write something?”

"When you have time." She told him. 

“Okay.”

"What are you going to write about?" She asked. 

“You.”

"I can't wait." She kissed him.

Jughead just smiled and kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss.Jughead kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. Betty giggled as she turned around and jumped on his back.

“What are you doing you little tease.” Jughead teased."I want a piggy back."

“Okay.” He smiled as he started to carry her around."Go to the sea." She whispered.

Jughead started walking towards the water."Its like we're teenagers again."

“Yeah.” He smiled."All we need now is to make out under the stars."

“That sounds fun.” He teased.

"I know."

Once they got down close to the water Jughead put her down. Betty pulled him down and started to make out with him.   
Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Betty just smiled, she felt at peace. Jughead just held her close to him.

"I'm not going to disappear." She teased.

“I know, I just like holding you.”

"I know." She whispered.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her.They sat down on the beach in each others embrace and star gazed whilst making out. They enjoyed feeling of being peaceful and a teen again.


	43. Chapter 43

Collin was around at Lucas he wantew help. He was ready to propose to Jane.“Do you have the ring?” Lucas said.

"I have no style."

“I’m sure she’ll love whatever you picked out.”

"That's why we're going ring shopping today with mum." Collin said.

“Yeah.”

"Dada." Clary mumbled.

“Hi baby girl.” He smiled, picking her up."Mama."

“Mama’s at home.”

"Ucas."

“Hi Clary.” Lucas smiled.

She just smiled and giggled.Lucas smiled and tickled her. Clary just giggled.

"Is Jaxs coming with us?"

“I’m not sure. Cal took him with him when he went shopping. I don’t know when they’ll be back.”

"Okay."

Betty and Jughead had just gotten back. Betty was exhausted but she wanted to be there for her son. Jughead kissed her cheek.

“We can sleep later.”

"I have to. Coll needs my help."

“I know.”

"I can't believe he's going to propose." She whispered.Both Betty and Jughead met the boys at the engagement shop.“Hey.” Collin smiled when he saw then.

"Hey guys. We've brought presents.

"Collin smiled and hugged them."You look nervous." Jughead smiled.

“I am.”

"Don't be." Jughead smiled.

“What if she says no or what if she doesn’t like the ring.”

"She loves you." Betty said."So don't worry." Lucas said.

“I just can’t stop being nervous.”

"I know the feeling." Jughead smiled looking at Betty. Betty smiled and kissed him. 

"How did you propose?" 

“We were just having a normal conversation and then we brought up that we wanted to marry each other and I just did it.” Jughead said.

"Technically it's the day I told your dad about you."

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"You didn't make any grand gesture?"

"Asked her in bed."

“How is that a grand gesture?” Lucas teased.

"It's not but it was simply."

“It was perfect.” Betty smiled.

"I think I'm going to put it in Clary's nappy. It will be a clean one and I ask her to open it up for me."

“Thats creative.” Lucas smiled.

"Yeah well I've had time to think." Collin said. 

"How did Call propose?"

“It was adorable.” Lucas smiled. 

“What did he do?”

"Took me to his art show of all his photography. It was all of me with hidden letters in."

“That’s adorable.”

"It was." He smiled.

“I’m going to propose tonight once I find the perfect ring.” Collin said.

"Well let's get to it!" Betty smiled.

They all headed into the store to look around. The ring he first saw he wad drawn to like a magnet. He walked over to it and looked at it. It was a simple plane diamond. He knew that Jane would love it. It was simple but perfect for her. He bought it straight away.

He then walked over to his family to show them.vBetty knew it was the one. It screamed Jane. They finished up at the jewelers before Collin took Clary home. He wanted to propose as soon as possible.

Jane was working when they arrived home. Collin went to go set up his plan."Hey baby, how was your day?" She asked.

“Amazing.” He smiled.

"That good huh? Well I have some good news. I got on to that nursing course for mental health."

“That’s amazing babe.” He smiled.

"Yeah it is. So it really is a good day." She smiled picking up Clary.

"Mama!"

“Hi baby girl.” Jane smiled."She's been such a good girl."

“Yeah.” Jane smiled.

"She needs her nappy changing." Collin said.

“I’ll go get her a clean one.”

"Thanks Babe."Jane kissed his cheek before going to get one.

Jane picked her up and placed her on the changing table. She had almost finished changing her. All she needed now was to put the clean nappy on. As she opened the nappy something fell out of it.

"Baby could you pick that up?" She asked him as she finished changing her.

“Sure.” Collin said. He smiled as he picked up the ring. Instead of picking it up and handing it to her he stayed down on one need and held it, waiting for her to notice."There we go Clar all clean." She smiled picking her up.

Jane was about to turn around when she noticed Collin. She started to tear up.

“There’s no other way to say this so I’m just going to make it simple. You’ve changed my life for the good and I never want to be away from you. I love you so much and I want you to be my wife.” He whispered. “Will you marry me?”

"Yes." She whispered.

Collin stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger. He then pulled her in for a passionate kiss."I'm finally going to be Mrs Jones."

“I’m finally going to get to marry you.” He kissed her."You wanted to marry me in high school." Jane smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"We're getting married." She cried.

“Yeah.” He smiled and kissed her."I love you so much." She whispered kissing him.

As she went to kiss him Clary knocked the beanie of hid head and giggled.“Hey. That’s not nice.” He teased.

"Dada, Mamma." She mumbled giggling.

“Hey there princess.” He smiled and tickled her. She just giggled and Jane kissed her. "It really is a fantastic day." She smiled.

“Yeah.” Collin smiled.

______

Meanwhile in Seattle, Aria has been working hard non stop. Hunter was currently in Arizona playing a game. Aria has a break from work and turned on the TV to watch his game. She always tried to watch his games whenever she could.

She was currently sat in the student lounge watching it with a few friends. He was doing amazing and she was so proud. There's been one guy who constantly flirts with her and doesn't take no for an answer.It’s been really annoying her and she’s been complaining about it to Hunter and Bellamy.

Bellamy was coming up to visit her. She was going to meet him after school.

"Hey Ari, want to go get food after this?"Aria turned to look at him. 

“Sorry, I have plans with my friend after this. He’s coming to visit.” She said.

"He can come." He smiled.

“Maybe another time.”

"You always say that darling." Matt said.

“You really need to learn to take no for an answer.” She said.

"I don't see a ring on your finger or a man on your hand." He said.

"My man is there playing on national tv. My ring hands around my neck when we do practicals."She showed him the ring on her necklace. “I’ll see you around Matt.” She said before walking off.

She got into her car and drove to the airport.She got there and saw Bellamy waiting outside. “B!” She smiled and ran over to him. She pulled him in for a hug."I've missed you." He cried.

“I’ve missed you too.”

"I miss him." Bellamy said.

“I know.”

"His ex is always hanging around him." Bellamy told her.

“Why?”

"He wants him back."

“Have you talked about it?”

"No."

“Why not? It’s clearly upsetting you.”

"Because I can't do anything about it. I've briefly mentioned it. He said not to worry about it. But I've been doing some stalking and his exs post have been constantly of the two."

“He loves you. I’m sure it’s nothing but friendship.”

"Okay then what's this!"

“What’s what?”

"So I used a fake insta to follow his and he put. On his close ig story of him kissing Enzo."

“Really?”

"Yes." He whispered wiping his tears.

“Oh, B.” She said. “That’s terrible.”

"I love him Ari, I haven't spoken to him since that day because I'm too upset."

“Did you screenshot it?”

"Yes."

“Then text it to him and tell him to explain.”

"I can't even do that. It hurts too much." He said as he got into the car.

Aria let him drive as she pulled her phone out to ring Enzo.“Hey Ari.” He said as he answered. “What’s up?”

“How have you been?” She said trying to make small talk first. 

"Good but missing bell."

Aria had an idea. She knew Bellamy might be mad at her for it but she wanted everything to be okay for him. “I thought you two broke up.” She said.

"What no! Who told you that." Enzo said.

“Well Bell hasn’t been answering my calls and someone I know from class said you were back with your ex.”

"Bell hasn't been answering any of mine either. Things with my ex are complicated." He told her.

"How so?" She asked.“It’s nothing.” Enzo said. 

“Then if you’re still with B.... then.... what is this?” She texted him the picture that Bellamy screenshotted.

"That is my ex kissing me taking a photo without my permission. I pushed him away." He explained. "I told him I was spoken for."

“Did you maybe think that your boyfriend won’t talk to you because of this photo?” Aria said.

"He doesn't follow him. I've messaged him Ari. I love Bell, I'm coming to suprise him next week." He told her.

“I lied Enz. I have spoken to B. He’s seen the picture.” She said quietly.

"You could have told me. I've been worried sick thinking he'd break up with me."

“He’s devastated.”

"I was so mad at Danny because of it."

“I think you should call him. I’ll make sure he answers.”

"Okay."Aria said bye and hung up. 

“He definitely still loves you, B.” She said.

"Why kiss someone else?"

“He pulled away. He kissed Enzo and took the picture. Enz pulled back right away.”

"Well I can't answer right now. I'm driving." 

“I know. I told him to call you later.”

"I miss him." He whispered.

Enzo booked a flight for an hours time. He booked a flight to Seattle.“I know you do.” Aria said. “I miss Hunt.” She whispered.

"I get the feeling. How's med school?"

“It’s good. It’s a lot of work.”

"It's worth it right?" He asked.

“Yeah.” She whispered."

Just think one more year."

“Yeah. I just wish Hunter was here.”

"He's happy and doing well. We've been talking. Actually he lives with me now."

“Really? He didn’t tell me.”

"Yeah he has. I was lonely in my flat." Enzo said as he pulled up to her flat.

“I watched his game today.” She said. “That about the only time I see him. He always busy. He can never come visit.”

"Game season."

“Yeah.”

"He'll visit after." Enzo promised.

They headed inside to have a pamper session. They put on face masks and watched movies. Aria sent Hunter a picture of them.

H:Miss you gorgeous x

A: Miss you too. 

Aria got up to change into her pajamas. While she was changing she sent Hunter a picture of her in her bra. She wanted to tease him and show him what he’s missing since he can’t visit.

H: Ari baby x

A: just trying to show you what you’re missing... X

H: I know I'm missing you too.

A: do you think you could visit soon?

H: after game season.

A: okay...

H: gtg x

A: bye. 

Aria put her phone away and finished getting changed. She then went back out to Bellamy."Hi Enzs."Aria sat down on the couch.

'Help.' Bellamy mouthed.‘With what?’ She mouthed.

"You still kissed him." He whispered.

“It was against my will. I didn’t kiss him back. He kissed me.”

"I know but it still hurts." He said as there was a knock on the door.

“I’m so sorry, Bell.” Enzo said. “I love you and I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Aria got up and went to answer the door."Answer the door to me baby."

“Hi.” Aria said as she answered the door."Hi Aria." Enzo said. Enzo walked in and sat down next to Bellamy. 

Aria left and went to her room. She wanted to give them some alone time."You let him post it."

“No I didn’t! I told him not to.”

"It just hurt. I couldn't kiss you or slap you."

“I’m so sorry.”

"Okay." he whispered.

“I love you, Bellamy.” Enzo said.

"I love you too. I hate this."

“Hate what?”

"Long distance." He wiped his tears away.

“So do I.”

"What should we do." He asked.

“I don’t know.”

"I can't do this without you." Bellamy whispered.

“Neither can I.” He whispered.

"So?" He asked. "Ari!"Aria came out of the back bedroom.

“What?”

"We need help."

“With what?”

"You've been through this twice. How did you get through it?"Enzo asked.

“Long distance?”

"Yeah."

“Try to visit each other as often as possible and text whenever you can. That’s what Hunt and I do.”

"But what of if that isn't enough. Flights expensive."

“I don’t know, B. I’m still kind of figuring out the long distance thing for myself too.” She whispered.

"Enz what do you think we should do?"

“I don’t know.” Enzo said. “Let’s just try what Ari said.”

"No, I can't. Its making me ill."

“Please, B. We have to figure this out. It will take time.”

"It's been months Enzs." He whispered.

“I know.”

"My offer still stands. Marry me."

“Okay.” He whispered.

"What's going on." Aria asked.

“Stop ruining the moment.” Bellamy said. “Did you just agree to marrying me?” 

“Yes.” Enzo said.

"I didn't mean to. Now Bell do it properly!" Aria smiled.

“Will you marry me, Enz?” Bellamy said. 

“Yes!”

"I know it may seemed rushed and fast. But I love you so much. You've completely changed my life. You changed it for the better. When I look at the future I see you by my side." Bellamy told him.

“I love you.”

"I love you so much." He kissed him taking off his father ring. "Give me your hand."Enzo held out his hand. Bellamy slipped the ring onto his finger.Enzo pulled him close and kissed him. 

Aria smiled and went back to her room. She was happy for them but she really missed her fiancé. She suddenly had a call come through from him and another knock at the door.

“Hey.” She said as she answered the call."Hey gorgeous, you have a delivery at your door."Aria got up off her bed and headed to the door.

She opened the door up to a guy holding a bouquet of roses.“Hi.” Aria said."Special delivery."The man handed the bouquet to her.Then she realised it was Hunter.

“Hunt! What are you doing here!” She burst into happy tears and smiled. She then wrapped her arms around him.

"Surprise! We're on break for 2 weeks."

“Really?” She smiled. “Are you staying with me?”

"If you don't want me I can get on a two hour flight back to New York." He teased.

“Of course I want you here. I missed you so much.” She kissed him.

"Hmmm... I've missed you."

Aria wrapped her arms around him and held him close, just breathing in his scent. She rubbed her head against his chest.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” She whispered.

"Me too baby. Now let me in I'm wet. The rain is terrible here."

“I know. It rains a lot.” She said. He came inside and she took his jacket and hung it up to dry. She took the roses and put them in a vase in her kitchen.

"Hey Bell." He smiled.

"Told you I could keep it from her. You owe me a pizza."

“You knew?!”

"I'm his room mate duh." Bellamy laughed.

Aria just smiled and hugged Hunter."You missed it baby. We have 2 weddings to attend."

“You two are engaged?” Hunter guessed. 

“Yeah.” Bellamy smiled."I don't want to live without him."

“Good for you two.” Hunter smiled."Thank you."Hunter just smiled. Aria walked into the kitchen."So you'll be fighting over me for best man then." He joked.

“Yep.”

"Not a chance." Aria teased.Aria sat in the kitchen looking at the flowers."You like them?"

“They’re beautiful.” She smiled."Like you." Hunter smiled.

“That’s adorably cheesy.”

"Nope."

“Yep.” She kissed him.

"I think it's cute."

“It’s adorable.”

"I missed my girl."

“I missed you too.” She kissed him.

"You can finally tell Matt to stop flirting."

“You need to come to class with me.” She smiled. “Then you can tell him off.”

"Or invite him over." Bellamy suggested.

“No, it would be best if he didn’t know where I live.” She joked.

"For the better." Bellamy then agreed.

“Yeah.” Aria smiled.

“Yeah.” Aria smiled.

"How about I drop you off tomorrow? Then is boys can explore this city." Hunter suggested.

"Perfect." She smiled.  
Bellamy and Enzo stayed for a little while longer before they headed to Bellamy’s hotel room."We're alone."

“Yep.” She smiled.

"Not long." He whispered kissing her. Aria smiled and kissed him back."Hunt, what's your favourite place you've gone?" She asked.

“Out of all the places I’ve visited for games?” 

“Yeah.”

"Vancover."

“I’ve never been there. What’s your favorite part about it?”

"The atmosphere. It's so welcoming and it's just a beautiful place." He told her.

“Will you take me some day?”

"Of course."

“Perfect.” She kissed him. Hunter snuggled into her side exhausted.Aria stood up and took his hand. She led him to her bedroom."You're a star baby."

Hunter stripped down to his boxer s and got into bed. Aria smiled at how he made himself at home. Aria had her pajamas on but the weather was warm so she wanted to change into something more comfortable for bed. She also wanted to tease Hunter. She stripped down to nothing but her bra and panties. She then took off her bra and slowly pulled on a t shirt. She smirk noticing he was watching her. She then got into bed with him.

"That was mean." He whispered sleepily.

“That was the point.” She teased. “Get some sleep, love. You’re exhausted.”

"But my fiancé is teasing me." He pouted.

“But you’re tired.” She kissed him.

"You're right, the game tired me out."

“Go to sleep.” She whispered and cuddled into his side.

"Okay." He whispered kissing her before falling asleep. Aria cuddled closer and fell asleep shortly after.

Aria was so incredibly happy that she was there with him. She was happy for her brother and her best friend. Most of all she couldn't wait to tell her parents about being engaged. All she wants to do is marry the love of her life and hopefully that's soon.


	44. Chapter 44

The next morning Hunter woke up first. He just laid there holding Aria close. He couldn’t stop smiling. He had missed her so much. Aria's alarm had blasted through the apartment. She groaned hitting the snooze button snuggling into his side.

“I don’t want to get ready.” She whispered.

"You should." He kissed her.

“But you’re finally here. I don’t want to leave you.”

"I'll be right here when your home."

“Normally I get ready and still have half an hour before I have to leave. So I can lay here with you for a little while longer.” She said as she moved to lay on top of him.

"Okay." He smiled kissing her. "I was hoping to take you out for breakfast though."

“Then let’s get ready and go now.” She kissed him.

"Thought you might say that. Jones's and their food." He teased

“I’m always hungry.” She smiled.

"Oh I know, it's a good job you can cook."

“Yep.” She kissed him. She then got up and smirked at him before she stripped down naked and got dressed.

"Tonight I'm showing you how much I missed you."

“I can’t wait.” She smirked."Me too." He got up and kissed her.

Aria kissed him before going to get her things for class together. She wore her med scrubs because there working in the hospital today. Hunter got dressed before they headed out to get breakfast.Aria took them to her favourite cafe.

“I’ll be home from class early today so maybe we can go out to dinner.” She smiled.

"We could or I could try cook?" He suggested. "My grandad has been teaching me."

“Okay.” Aria smiled.

"I'll have the fire department on stand by." He joked.

“You better.” She teased.

"Or I have my boys helping me?"

“Okay.” She smiled.

Hunter smiled. "Do I have to kick some ass when I drop you off?" He asked.

“Maybe a little bit.”

"Why can't guys leave my fiancé alone?"

“I’m irresistible.” She teased.

"You are!"She just giggled."Baby this is serious. Guys are dicks."

“You’re a guy.” She teased.

"And I can act like a dick. But least I'm aware of it." He said.

“You’re right, you can be a dick sometimes.” She teased.

"I know."

“It’s really only Matt who bothers me.” She said. “It’s okay though.”

"No, you've told him no repeatedly. That's not okay."

“Babe, I know how you get. Don’t do anything stupid. It’s okay, really”.

"I won't, I promise."

“Good.” She leaned across the table and kissed him.

"I should get you to school then."

“Okay.”

Hunter walked her to work as it was 10 minutes away from the cafe. They walked together hand in hand. Matt was on the corner pulling them a dirty look. 

“There’s Matt.” Aria whispered to Hunter."Okay." Hunter said pulling her in for a kiss and hug.

Aria smiled and kissed him again.Matt came up behind them.“Hi Matt.” Aria said.

"Hey angel."Aria rolled her eyes at the nickname."We're partners today. I just want to apologise for yesterday."

“It’s fine.”

"No its not. I'm so sorry Aria. You're just different and it's refreshing." He whispered.

“It's okay, really.”

"Okay." 

“I’ll see you in class.” She said as she held Hunter’s hand and walked to the building.

"See you in class princess."

Once she was outside the building she kissed Hunter. “Will you come and pick me up after class?” She smiled.

"That's a given."

“Perfect.” She kissed him. “I’m excited for our plans tonight.” She whispered seductively against his ear.

"Me too. It will destress you."  
She just smiled and kissed him. “I’ll see you later.”

"See you later gorgeous."Aria kissed him again before turning around and heading inside.

Aria headed inside and Hunter went to meet up with the boys. Class went by quickly for Aria. She loved the days when they were working in the hospital. It was soon time for Hunter to come get her. Hunter was waiting for her outside with a cupcake.

“Hey.” Aria smiled when she saw him."Something sweet for someone delicious."

“Thanks baby.” She kissed him.

"No problem sexy."

“How was your day?” She smiled and held his hand.

"Good we went to the space needle."

“I don’t have class tomorrow and I never really got a chance to explore. Maybe we could go together.” She said.

"Perfect."

They then walked back to her apartment."So I rang mum up to help me make your favourite."

“Really?” She smiled."Only the best for you." He kissed her.She smiled and kissed him back. 

“I’m going to go get a shower and get changed.” She said. “I’ll be right back.” She kissed him again before walking down the small hallway.

"You tease." He pouted.

Aria was already down the hall and didn’t hear him as she walked into the bathroom. Hunter decided to go help her out. When he walked into the bathroom she was getting undressed.

"Let me help you." He whispered. Aria smirked and pulled him down for a kiss."I've been dreaming about this." 

“You have?” She smirked."Of course, every time in the shower."Aria smirked and kissed him again."Let's get clean together." She smiled. 

They both finished getting undressed and got into the shower. Aria had her arms wrapped around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked down at her and kissed her.

“I love you.” She whispered in between kisses."I love you so much."

“I also can’t believe you’re here. It’s been months. I missed you so much.”

"Tell me about it. "He whispered kissing herAria kissed him back."The food smells good."

“Yeah.”

"We should get it after I wash your hair."

“Okay.” She kissed him. Hunter started to wash her hair. He gave her a head rub. She let out a small moan as he fingers ran gently through her hair.

"Like that."

"Good." He kissed her.

Aria just smiled and leaned against him. They finished in the shower then got dried. They put on matching pj'sThey then went to the kitchen to eat dinner.

"Baby it's delicious."

“I’m glad you like it.” He smiled. 

“It’s amazing.” Aria smiled.

"Good it took me most of the day."Aria just leaned across the table and kissed him."Hopefully you can teach me to cook."

“I would love to.”

"Good. Take out is getting boring." He smiled.

“Maybe tomorrow we can cook dinner together.” She smiled.

"I would love that."Aria just smiled. 

They finished eating and Hunter and Aria cleaned up.Hunter told her to sit down and he'd do all the work. Aria smiled and kissed him before going to sit on the couch. Hunter washed and dried the dishes before joining him.When Hunter sat down Aria sat on his lap.

"Where's your ring?" He asked.

“I put it back on my necklace.”

"Why?"

“I don’t know. It felt weird to wear it when you’re not here.”

"But then dicks won't harass you."

“I know.” She whispered.

"Why you whispering?"

“I just missed you so much.”

"I'm here now." He said.

“I know.” She hugged him.He hugged her tighter."You've got chocolate there." She said kissing it off of him.

Hunter smiled and kissed her back."When are we telling our parents?" She asked.

“Soon, I hope. How about the next time we’re all together.”

"Perfect." She smiled.Aria wrapped her arms around him and kissed him."Mum slipped up you know. But dad recovered."

“Hopefully they’re happy when we tell them.”

"They will."

“Yeah.” She kissed him.

"Can we start planning?" He asked.

“Of course.”

"We need decided our parties."

"Yeah." 

"So is Mell going to be in yours?" He asked.

“Yeah, I was texting her about it the other day.”

"What did she say?"

“She said she was happy for us.”

"That's good. What did she say about being a brides maid?" He asked.

“She said she would love to.”

"You miss her."

“Yeah.”

"How is she?" He asked.

“She’s good.”

"Has she still got a crush over Max" 

“Yeah.” 

"She's hurt that he's with Amber." She added.

“I feel bad. But Max and Amber are really happy together.”"She always tried to tell him."“Maybe at the wedding they can talk.”"I don't think so." She whispered. "She's really hurt."“Didn’t they kiss before?”"Yeah." Aria said. "I remember she was so happy telling me. She's actually coming over on Friday for bridesmaid shopping and my wedding dress. I want to see styles. I won't buy one yet.""When did they kiss?" Hunter asked.“A year ago.”"When a year ago?"“He was on a break with Amber and they saw each other at a cafe. They talked all day and then he kissed her.”"Then he went back to Amber." Hunter said.

H: You can be stupid man.M: what do you mean?H:kissing Mell.M: it was a simple kissH :Why? She really likes you, you know?

"Baby you're messaging him aren't you?"

"Yes."M: I had no ideaH: has since high school. She always would try tell you but you didn't realise. Ari had to pick up the pieces.

Aria got a message from Mell.

M: I miss my mmb so much x. Can't wait for your week of school.Max replied a few seconds later. 

M: I’m with Amber

H: I know that. She does too but she's upset. You need to figure this out because I can't have my best man be awkward with a brides maid.

Max texted Mell. 

M: Hey. Meet me at the cafe?

MH: why?

M: I wanted to talk to youMH: sure, I'm on my way. I need to buy a new raincoat for Seattle.

M: okay.

Mell met Max at the cafe down her street from her apartment. She ordered him his favourite drink.“Hey.” Max smiled.

"This is unusual." She said.

“What’s unusual?”

"You wanting to meet me." She whispered shly.

“I just really needed to talk to you about something.”

"About?"

“You liking me.”

"Me... What? That's funny." She lied.

“Hunter told me.”

"Oh." She whispered drinking her cinnimen late.

“I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”

"You kissed me." She whispered looking down at the table.

“I know.” He whispered. “It’s that that I didn’t enjoy it but.... I have a girlfriend. I want to be friends with you.”

"That's why I didn't say anything Max. So if your just going to make me sit here and want to cry, I'd rather not. I'm meeting my best friend in a couple of days for bridal shopping and I have to buy a few things." She whispered.

“I’m not trying to make you cry, Mell.” He said, grabbing her hand.

"Max," She glanced down at their hands.

“I’m sorry I hurt you but I really want to be friends.”

"Please." She teared up. "Amber never batted an eye at you until she couldn't have Hunt. I was always there. But I get she is this perfect barbie doll and I'm just me."

“I love Amber.” He said pulling his hand away.

"I know... That's why I never said anything Maxy you were happy. You are happy. So I'm just going to go." She smiled faintly crying.

“So we can’t be friends?”

"Give me time... I've liked you since we were in primary school. Now we're adults. So give me time and count yourself lucky I haven't thrown my latte over you."

“Fine.” He said.. 

"I'm sorry Maxy, I was getting over it and getting over you. You kissed him then all the feelings came back."Max paid for their drinks before getting up. 

“I’ll see you around.” He said before walking past her. "Wait!"She grabbed his hand.

“What?”

"She's a lucky girl. Also, I brought your jacket back you leant me that day." She whispered. 

“Thanks.”Mell leaned up and hugged him. "We can still be friends. Just let me go to an anger place to smash plates first."Max just nodded. 

After they pulled away from the hug he walked away.Mell rung up Aria in tears.

Aria found her phone was ringing. She answered it with a smile. "Hey Mell!"

"Is your fiancé with you? I want to kill him."

“Hunter’s with me.” Aria said. 

Hunter was scrolling through Instagram when he saw a post from Amber. It was a completely black picture with the caption: 

Max is an asshole - you don’t just dump someone over text. 

The post was posted less than a minute ago. Hunter showed it to Aria."Can I speak to your asshole of a fiancé?" She cried. Aria handed the phone to Hunter. 

“I’m sorry Mell.” He said.

"No! I was fine, I was getting over him. I was doing this my way Hunt. Max is happy and that made me happy. I didn't care that I was hurting. Yes I was fucking jealous but he was happy."

“He broke up with her.” Hunter said.

"No he hasn't. He's gone home to her. They live together! Now I'm in the shops crying like a little bitch." She whispered.

“Look at her Instagram.” Hunter said.

"I don't follow Amber."

Hunter screenshotted the post and texted it to Mell.Mell opened it up. Sje was in utter confusion. "Why would he do that?" She asked as he put her on loud speaker.

H: You okay man?

M: I’m fine

H: we saw Amber's post. Why did you do that?

"Ari, can you please calm me down? I might just kill mister amor when I arrive. 

M: I think I love Mell.

H: Wait really?

"It's okay Mell, I'll kill him for you. He won't get sex tonight."

“Babe, no.” Hunter pouted. “You promised.”

"You caused this mess."

M: I love her. Fuck. Why didn’t I realize. I’m in love with Mell. 

“I think I may have fixed it.” Hunter said."No you haven't!" Mell shouted.

H: how do you know? Are you sure?

M: I love her. I really do. 

Max got up and grabbed his car keys. He then went to the shopping center to try and find Mell."See I fixed things." Hunter said showing Aria his phone.

Aria smiled at Hunter and mouthed. 'Maybe you do get sex tonight.' Hunter smiled. "Mell, where are you now?" She asked.  
Mell told him her location and he texted to it Max. 

Max went there right away.Aria managed to calm her down before she ended the phone call. Mell was found in forever 21 doing some much needed retail therapy.

Max walked in and came up behind her. “Mell?”Mell didn't turn around. She thought someone else was calling another Mell in the store."You'd look stunning in that." That soon caught her attention whiched caused her to turn.

"Max?"

“Hi.” He whispered.

"Shouldn't you be at home with Amber."

“I broke up with Amber. I’m moving out of our apartment tonight.”

"Please say you didn't break up because of me." She whispered.

“I did.”

"Why? You don't see me like that." She asked as she moved around in the store.

“I love you.”

"Funny you loved Amber half an hour ago." She shot back hurt.

“I realized that what I felt for Amber is nothing like what I felt for you. You were right. Amber only thought of me as a rebound.”

"No it was selfish of me to say. I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me." She admitted as she found some cute boots.

“I’m sorry, Mell.”

"Why? I deserved it. Karma right?"

“No you didn’t.” Max said. “I’m sorry, okay? I’ll just go.”

"Don't go Maxy." She whispered.

“But I hurt you.”

"Do you really want to go? Because I could use someone to carry my stuff for me." She smiled faintly.

“Okay.” He said quietly.

"Max come here." She whispered nervously. 

Max stepped closer to her."I'm not going to bite." She teased.

Max moved closer so he was standing right in front of her, looking down at her. Mell looked up at him and cupped his face. Max just looked down at her.She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a light feathered kiss to his lips. Max leaned down and pulled her in for a proper kiss. She smiled kissing him back but pulled away as she lost balance on her tiptoes.

Max caught her. “You’re so short.” He teased.

"I know that's why I'm buying those." She smiled resting her head on his chest.

“I’m in love with you, Mell.” He whispered."I love you Max."Max leaned down and kissed her again.

"Where are you going tonight?" She asked.

“I don’t know. I was probably going to get all of my things and stay in my car.”

"No, no and no." She said.

“Why not?”

"It gets cold and your staying with me. I'll take the couch." She told him

“It’s your apartment. I’ll take the couch.”

"Maxy shush and do what I say. Grab that we can go for food then I'll take you home."

“Okay.” He said."Good." She smiled.

"Did you still want those shoes?" He asked.“Yeah.” She said. 

Mell went and paid for her things before they went to get food."Where do you want to go for food?" She asked.“You can pick.”

"But you paid for coffee."She reminded him.

"“You can pick.” He said again. “It’s fine.”

"How about that burger place you like?"She smiled going to hold his hand.

“Okay.” He smiled.

Max drove them to the burger place. They ordered their food. Before Mell could say anything Max paid for them.“Maxy.” She pouted. “You didn’t have to pay.”

“I wanted to.”

"I was going to." She pouted again.

"Get use to me spoiling you rotten." He kissed her.“I don’t like being spoiled.” 

“Well you’re going to be.”She just pouted and shook her head.“Get used to it, babe.” He said.

Mell smiled and sat next to him. She looked up at him in awe.“What’s that look for?”

"What look?" She asked.

"That one."

"I'm looking at you normally."

“You’re looking at me like I hung the moon and stars.” He teased.

"Maybe I'm just happy. You also called me babe." She smiled.Max just smiled."Also this brought back a dream up I had."

“What dream?”

"It's stupid." She smiled. 

“Tell me.” He smiled."It's embarrassing." She whispered.“I want to know.”

"Really?" She pouted with puppy dog eyes.

“Please?” He said. “Then I’ll tell you something embarrassing about me.”

"Fine, it was a sex dream." She whispered.

“Oh yeah? With me?” He smirked.

"Yes. "

Max had a smug look on his face. “Was it good?” He teased.

"Well I woke up dripping wet the next day. I didn't want to wake up."

“You’re killing me, Mell.” He teased. “Maybe we can both find out what the real thing is like...”

"Oh yeah." She smirked. I can tell you how it started. "

“Tell me.”Instead of telling him she showed him. She slipped her shoe off and gently started to rub him.“Babe.” He groaned and grabbed her foot.

"Yes?"

“Stop that.” He smirked.

"You said tell me. I'm show you." She smiled.“You’re getting me aroused.”

"I'm just sitting her waiting for our food." She smiled.

Max just sighed."Want to know a secret?"

“What?”

"Do you remember all the times we'd call each other and I wouldn't reply for awhile?"

“Yeah.”He said.

"Well... I'd be getting off to your voice. "She whispered seductively.

“I want you.”

"What made it even more arousing is where you would call her baby I'd imagine it me. I had to suppress moans. But you caught me once. Remember that you said."

“What did I say?”“when I caught you?” He added.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

“No.”

"You asked if I were getting handsy. I lied but said it was a movie on."

“Oh.” He smirked

"You cornered me the next day."She whispered.

“Yeah.”

"You pulled me into a room alone. God I wanted to rip your clothes off."Max smirked and reached for her hand."You made it hard not for me to moaned as you had your hands on my waist." She whispered.

“I want you so badly Mell.”

"Too bad. You'll have to wait like I need to." She teased.

“Fine.” He pouted as their food came.

"Because food always comes first. Don't you know me at all?" She kissed him.

Max just smiled."Why did it take you so long to figure this out?" She asked shyly.“I don’t know. I’m an idiot.”

"You're blind to love too." She teases.

“I definitely am.”

"Max, do you think I could have your jacket to wear?" She nervously asked. 

"I was wearing the one I gave you back earlier but its now too cold not to wear a jacket."

Max smiled and took off his jacket. It was his letterman jacket for football. He handed it to her."Thank you." She smiled smelling it.

Mell came around to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him."I feel bad." She whispered. 

“Why?”

"Because I'm happy and Amber's not. Which is funny because I hate that bitch for the bullying."

“I want to be with you. Not her.”

"I know." She smiled. "Can we get your stuff then go home? To our home."

“Our home?”

"Yes." She whispered.

“You want me to live with you?” 

"You don't want to live with me?" She asked.

“I’m just double checking. Of course I want to live with you.”

"Well let's enter the belly of the beast together." She kissed him. 

He smiled and kissed her back. Max drove them to his old apartment. Just before he used his keys to open the door Mell wiped the lipstick off his face and gave him his jacket back.

They headed inside and we’re happy to see Amber wasn’t there. Max was happy he pulled her in for a kiss. As they were kissing the door opened to her. They pulled back right away before the door was fully opened.

"So it's this scank you broke up with me for?" She asked.

“Stop. Leave us be.” Max said as he took Mell’s hand to go get his things.

"No, I have a right to know." Amber said.

"Tigga maybe I should go." Mell whispered.

Mell called Max tigga because of how he jumps in games.“We’re together, okay?” He said. “That’s all you need to know.”

"No, did you cheat?"

“No, I didn’t.”

"But your with this whore.!" Amber shouted.

Mell let go of his hand and ran out the room. She couldn't face hearing this.

“She’s not a whore! I love her! She’s more kinder than you could ever imagine being yourself!”

"What happened to us? We were fine." She asked.

“I’m in love with Mell.”

"But you said you loved me this morning. It doesn't make any sense. We had sex this morning."

“I love both of you. But I’ve always loved Mell.”

"Max please." She whispered. "You love me more, right?"

“Amber....”

"Yes handsome."

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

"Because you still love me. Max don't you realise we're meant to be." She whispered.

“Give me time to figure this out.” He whispered. 

Mell heard what they were talking about and ran to the bus stop. She left her bags there but had her phone and money. She knew it was too good to be true.

“I’m happy with Mell. I want to stay with her.” Max said.

"But you love me." She whispered.

“I’m leaving Amber.”

"Please Max don't! I... Was going to ask you to marry me." She whispered.

“Amber.... let me go. Please.” Max said. “What we had was great but.... not anymore.”

"We were doing amazing. What happened?" She cried. 

“Mell happened.”

"What do you mean? How? When?"

“Today. I found out how she felt about me and I felt the same.”Amber kissed him passionately. 

"Tell me you don't feel something?" She asked breathless.

“Amber stop.”

"Why the sudden change baby?" She asked.

“Just stop. Please.” Max said as he started to gather his things.

"Make me understand. Why her and not me?"

“There’s just something about her.”

"What's that something?" She asked.

“It’s just her, Amber. Her personality. Her smile. Her.”

"It was her... She got you those tickets home for Christmas in college. She knew you lived with your auntie and uncle but wanted to see your grandparents." She whispered upset.

Max just continued to pick up his things. He had everything packed and stepped outside. She wasn’t there waiting for him and he froze. She left. She left him. Max walked down and put everything into his car. “Looks like I’m living in my car for now.” He whispered to himself.

He suddenly heared his phone ring. He picked it up to hear her sobbing on the other line. "I... I und... Understand. You picked her, of course your going to. At least I got to have you for a day." She whispered.

“I picked you, Mell.” He whispered.

"You did?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

She started to cry more. "Come home." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"I'm sorry I ran. I couldn't hear her slag me off."

"It's okay and I defend you. I always will. I have a question."He said.

" Yeah? "

"Did you gift me those plane tickets?" He asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” He whispered.

"You were so upset in not being able to go home to see your grandparents for Christmas. I wanted to make sure that you could. You haven't seen them since high school so."

“Thank you.”

"It's no problem."

"Baby it is. Those tickets were expensive."

"But you're worth it."  
“My parents were so happy to see me. I was so happy to see them. I never thought I would’ve gotten a chance to see them again because I’m so broke.” He said. “Thank you so much.

"I had my birthday money just laying around. I put it to some good use." She smiled.

“Thank you so much.” He said. “I’m on my way.” He started up the car.

"It's okay. It wasn't any trouble, I wanted too. Hurt like a bitch when Amber took credit."

“I should’ve known it was you.”

"No you shouldn't have. You were together at the time. What I did was something a girlfriend would have done in a heart beat." She told him.

“Well you’re my girlfriend now.”

"Am I?" She smiled. "You haven't asked me."

“My parents were so happy to see me. I was so happy to see them. I never thought I would’ve gotten a chance to see them again because I’m so broke.” He said. “Thank you so much.” 

"I had my birthday money just laying around. I put it to some good use." She smiled.

“Thank you so much.” He said. “I’m on my way.” He started up the car.

"It's okay. It wasn't any trouble, I wanted too. Hurt like a bitch when Amber took credit."

“I should’ve known it was you.”

"No you shouldn't have. You were together at the time. What I did was something a girlfriend would have done in a heart beat." She told him.

“Well you’re my girlfriend now.”

"Am I?" She smiled. "You haven't asked me."

“I’ll ask you when I get home.”Max ended the call and drove home as fast as he could.

He walked up to her apartment door and knocked on it.She opened the door and smiled. "You can just walk in you know."

“I didn’t know if it was locked or not.” He said as he walked in."I left it open for you."

Max just leaned down and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She pulled away catching her breath.“Will you be my girlfriend?”

"Yes." She smiled as she picked up spear keys and handed them to him.“You really want me to live with you?” He smiled.

"I flew you home for Christmas. Yes."Max smiled and picked her up. She giggled as he did that.He held her close to him."You know we owe Hunt an apology or I do." She whispered.

“You can do that later.”

"Can I?" She teased.

“Yep.”

"I need to show you your home." She whispered.

“Okay.”

"My favourite spot is the roof." She smiled taking him up to the roof.

Max held her hand as they went there. As they got up to the roof she sat over the edge and watched the sunset."How was Christmas?"

“It was amazing.”

"Really? What did you do?" She asked.

“Nothing much. It was just fun.”

"Come on you didn't go ice skating or make ginger bread houses? I stayed in the dorms."

“I watched Christmas movies.”

"Home alone?" She smiled."Did your little sister like the surprise?"

“She was so happy to see me. I missed her so much.”

"I know you did. How old is she now?"

“She just turned 13.”

"Aw. Oh you missed her 13th."She whispered." We should call her. "

“I called her the other day.”

"But I want to say happy birthday and see if she got my present."

“You sent her a present?”

"Maybe." She innocently said.

“What did you send her?”

"Ring her, to find out." She smiled.

She picked up on the first call but changed it to face time so his parents could see him.“Hi Erin!” Max smiled."Max! Mum max is on the phone!"

“Max!” His mom smiled when she saw him. 

“Hi mom.”

"Whose the girl?" His mum asked.“My girlfriend.” He smiled.

"Amber nice to finally meet you."

“Amber and I broke up. This is Mell.”

"Mum she's the one who sent me Lady Gaga tickets so me and Max could go together." Erin said.

“That’s what you got her?” Max smiled.

"Yeah, you told me that she was obsessed with her. You are too."

“yeah.” 

"Thank you so much. You made her birthday."

“Thank you, babe.” Max said.

"What happened I thought Amber sent you home for Christmas?"His mum asked.

“That was Mell. Amber lied.”His mum started to cry.

“Mom?”

"Sorry baby it's just I'm so thankful for that moment. We all miss you so much. Look what she did for your sister." She wiped her tears away.

“Mell is definitely a keeper.” Erin smiled. 

“Yeah, she is.” Max smiled."

No I'm not. I just want to show him that I care. I'm a lonely child."Max kissed her cheek.

"How did you two meet and get together?" Erin asked.

"Can I pay for you to go with them to the concert?" His mum asked.

“We met in high school. How we got together is a long story.”Max said.

"I'm sure it's not." His mum said.

"Dona it's fine, I know how close they are and I did it for him."

“Please? I know they’d both love to have you there.” She said.

"No I can't. I did this for them. I don't want to intrude. Plus the concert is in Arizona."

“Please baby.” He pouted."I'll think about it." She smiled.

"You have no choice." His mum said.

“You’re going.” Max said."Okay." She smiled. Max leaned in and kissed her."Ew get a room." Donna joked. Max just kissed Mell passionately to tease them.

"Stop it baby."She whispered.

“I don’t want to.” He teased.

"Later." She whispered. Max nodded.

"You seem happy baby."Donna said.

“I really am.”

"So what's the long story? Tell me." His mum said.

“Babe you can tell them.” Max said.

"I've liked him awhile. We never got together until recently. I told him a couple of times but he didn't realise. He was on a break with Amber and we talked. He kissed me and he got back with Amber. He was happy so I was happy for him. Our friends found out. Hunter messaged him. We talked together but I walked out. Babe you can finish. "

“I realized how much I love her. I broke up with Amber and went to go get her.”

"Correction you let me walk out and nearly kill your best friend before his wedding."

“Yeah, that too.”

"I always say he's stupid when it comes to girls."

“Yeah, I really am.”

"I like her Maxy. She's pretty, how do you do your makeup like that?" Erin asked.

Max just smiled as Erin and Mell got into a conversation about makeup. He loved they they got along."Maxy can she teach me when you next visit?"

“Of course.”

"Yay." Erin smiled.

"What did you major in?" His mum asked.

They all got into a conversation and talked for awhile longer. Erin had to go to sleep so the hung up.The sun had set and they just sat there.

“I love you.” Max said.

"I love you and you're family." She smiled. "Do you think we can ring Ari before going to bed?"

“Yeah.”Mell pulled out her phone 1nd faced timed Aria. Aria picked up on the third ring. When was in bed cuddled up with Hunter."Is Hunt awake?" She whispered.

“No he’s asleep.”

"Wake him up. Its my pay back." 

Aria put her phone down so they couldn’t see her and Hunter as she woke him up with kisses."Mmmm baby I'm up. You want round 2?"

“In a few minutes.” She kissed him. “Mell and Max are on the phone.”

"Oh hey guys!"

"Get it Hunt." Max said.

“So what’s up, Mell.” Aria said.

"We wanted to let you know that there won't be any awkward moments between us. Also will Hunt still be in Seattle when I get there?"

“yeah.” 

"Perfect, Max will be joining me if that's okay?" She asked.

“That is definitely okay.”

"We also have to tell you guys something." Mell nervously said.

“What is it?”

"Maxy..." She whispered.

“We’re together.” Max said

"Really?" Hunter asked.

"Really?" Hunter asked.

"We thought you'd twig on with me in his jacket sat next to him." Mell smiled.

“We’re happy for you two.”Aria said

"Thank you. Is it still okay for us to stay in the spear room?" Mell asked.

"Of course. Hunt is lonely when I'm at school. When you get here I'll be at school. Then after that, I've got a week off." Aria explained.

All of them got into a conversation. Mell leaned her head on Max chest happily. Aria was sleepily falling asleep on Hunter. Aria could be more happier for her friend. She deserves this more than anyone in the entire world. This made Aria even more excited to go dress shopping with her next week. She missed her girl best friend. Sometimes all you need is a catch up with the ones you love.


	45. Chapter 45

Aria wasn't expecting her mum and dad to ring her up in shock stare about her engagement. They went out with Veronica and Archie for drinks and both were drunk and slipped up.

Thankfully it put some pressure off of her. She can finally go wedding dress shopping and bridesmaid shopping. She wouldn't officially buy her dress without her mum but she was looking for the styles and the bridesmaid dresses.

Mell and Max arrived last night when she finished work. She was shadowing the night shift doctors and got in late. Aria had said hi to them and headed right to bed. She woke up around lunch time.

“Hey.” Aria smiled when she saw them all sitting on the couch.

"Hi, are you excited for dress shopping?"

“Yeah.”

"Sorry boys you can't come." Mell teased."Except from Bell." She added. 

“But I want to be with you.” Max said pulling Mell close to him.

"I'll be back later."Max just held her closer."Baby, I'll be back." She smiled.

“I don’t want you to go.” He pouted. 

“That’s his way of saying he wants sex.” Hunter teased.

"I'll bring back chocolate." She kissed him.

"I don't want chocolate, I want you." He whispered. "Did she tell you what she did for my sister?" He asked them.

“Yeah Hunt told me.”

"She's phenomenonal. I don't want guys oogling her."

“Have you two even had sex yet?” Hunter said. 

“Nope. Every time we plan to we always end up falling asleep.” Max said.

"He's so comfy." Mell smiled. "Also I don't care about sex."

Aria knew the real reason. She was still a virgin. Max unwrapped his arms from her and went to the kitchen. Hunter followed him to see what the plan of action is. 

"You haven't told him."

"How am I meant to tell him I'm a virgin?"Mell whispered.

“You just need to tell him. You can’t keep leading him on and thinking something is going to happen when it really isn’t.” Aria said.

"I want to, but I don't know how and I'm scared."

“You need to tell him so he can show you.”

"Yeah because you left your ex for a virgin. Sounds so amazing." She sarcastically said.

“He left her for you. Just you. He loves you. Of course he’ll understand.”

"I'll figure it out, I don't know if I'm still waiting till marriage. My parents are stricked with religion." She said.

“You should still tell him anyways.”

"I'm a virgin sounds so dirty in my mouth." She whispered.

"I don't care if you are one." Max said as he crept up behind her.

“You heard that?” 

“Yeah, and I don’t care. If you don’t want to do anything with me that’s okay.”

"I do but my parents are really religious. I've always been told to wait till marriage. It's not that I don't want to... Because I really do." She whispered.

“It’s okay. We don’t have to.”

"But I want to." She whispered.

“You can think about it. I’m not going to pressure you into anything. If you decide you don’t want to that’s okay.”

"Masterbating is a sin but I do it." She whispered in his ear. He just smirked."I want to." She whispered kissing him.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"Sorry to cut this short but we have important shopping to do." Aria said.

“Bye.” Max said kissing her.

"Message me." She whispered.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"Come on love birds." Aria teased.

Max kissed her again before she left. The boys were left in the apartment. Hunter sat down next to Max.

"So?" He smirked at him.

“She wants to.” Max smiled.

"That's good but I don't mean about that."

"Then what do you mean?" He asked.

"You seem happier." Hunter said.

“I’m happy with Mell.”

"How?" He asked his friend.

“She understands me. She doesn’t just want to talk about herself. I really love her.”

"She's family person too. How's living with her?"

“It’s amazing.”

"How is it better than living with Amber?"

“She takes care of me. She’s it for me.”

"That's amazing man." Hunter smiled.

"You know I came home from work to find her making a picnic tea under neath the stars. We sat on the roof and ate dinner. We then came inside because it started raining. She gets along with my mum and sister." He smiled.

“I’m really happy for you.” 

“Thanks.” Max smiled.

"So she's it for you?" Hunter asked with a smirk.

“Yeah.”

"When you know, you know. Aria's like that."  
“Yeah.” Max smiled. 

He pulled out his phone and texted Mell. 

M: I miss you already

MH: I've just arrived at the bridal shop baby x

M: I know. I just miss you

MH: I miss you too x its hot out, wear sun cream.

M: I’ll see you later. Have fun x

MH: I can talk whilst we find a few dresses to try on. It will be less painful.

M: okay x

MH: I'm a sad that I already want to be home in your arms?

M: I wish you were here with me

Mell snuck off behind some racks off dresses and picked one up and took a photo of her and sent it to him.

MH: Do you think I suit white baby? X

M: Definitely x

MH: Too puffy. :3

M: send me another picture x I like looking at you

Mell found a wedding dress she's more likely to wear. She put the hanger on her neck and sent it to him.

MH :Wedding worthy?

M: Definitely

MH: for whom that's the question.

Mell found Aria and handed her the dress. She knew it's there style. They had similar taste in fashion.

M: thats up to you ;)

MH: I'm asking you. X :-*

M: it would look amazing on you

MH: Too bad I showed Ari. Wear a hat out its getting hotter.

M: when will you be back?

MH: I don't know, why?

M: I miss you

Mell sent him a photo of her and Bellamy on the couch waiting for Aria to come out. Max sent her a picture of him and Hunter on the couch.

MH: my sexy man. Go out its a nice day.

M: I’m too lazy.... sexy? ;)

MH:What's? That 4?

M: I’m just happy over the fact you called me sexy ;)

MH: you put a question mark though?

M: I was just teasing you lol

MH: don't tease me. Baby boy now I've gtg x

M: bye gorgeous.

"You two are like love sick puppies." Hunter teased.

“I’m definitely lovesick.” He said. 

"Oh I know. Now I can tease you, like you did with me. Should I book your wedding in too?"He joked. Max just playfully rolled his eyes."Seventh or the twenty-first?"

“Seventh.”

"I'll be there." He joked.Max just laughed. 

The girls spent all day at the shop. When they came back it was around dinner time. Max was so happy that the girls were back.

“Hey baby.” Max smiled.

"Missed me." She teased.

“Yep.”

"I missed you too. What was your favourite bridesmaid dress?"

“The last one you sent.”

"Why?" She kissed him.

“It was really pretty and looked amazing on you.” Max kissed her.

"Maybe I'll dress up nicely more often." 

“You’d look beautiful in a trash bag.”

"I know." She giggled.

"We ordered pizza." Aria said.

“Okay.”

They all went to sit down the living room. The girls sat on the lads laps. The pizza came and they all sat to eat it. It was getting late when they finished.

"I love seeing you happy Mell." Aria said.

"Thanks."

"I'm being serious. You've dated some nasty men."

“I know.” She said. “I’ve finally found a good one.” 

Max smiled and kissed her cheek."You have." Aria smiled. "My mmb is a keeper. Don't hurt her or I'll cut your dick off."

“I would never hurt her.” Max said.

"You better not!"

"I have a surprise for you." He whispered.

"Really, what is it?"

“I’ll show you later.”

"But I want to know now." She whispered.

“You’ll find out later.” 

“Please?”

"Open this up." He smiled handing her a box. She smiled and opened it up. She look down to see a gorgeous ring.

"Are you proposing? Is it a promise ring?" She asked.

“It’s a promise ring.” He smiled. 

"What are you promising me?" She asked.

“I’m promising you that I will stick by your side no matter what, I will always love you, and that you’re it for me.”Mell hid her head in her hand as she cried. “Baby don’t cry.”

"let me." She whispered. "Thank you so much."

“Of course.” He kissed her foreheadShe cried into her hand again. Max pulled her in for a hug."Look at me sunshine."

"No... I don't like showing I'm upset or happy to the point of tears." She whispered.

“Please, love? Look at me.” He whispered. She slowly looked up at him. Max leaned down and kissed her."So short." He teased.

“Stop teasing.” She kissed him.

"Never." He tickled her.

She giggled and then hugged him."There's my future wife's smile." He whispered to himself.

She heard him and burst into happy tears again. She then kissed him."Don't cry sunshine."

"Aww." Aria whispered.“I love you Maxy.” She whispered. 

“I love you too.”

"They're like our kids." Hunter teased. 

“Yeah.” Aria smiled. “We should give them some alone time though. I don’t want to ruin their moment.”

They headed to their room to give them some privacy.“I love you so much Mell.” Max said."I love you Max. I'm so happy you came running to me.

“So am I.”

"How did realise I was the one?" She smiled happily.“The moment you ran out of the cafe.”

"No romantic moments? Just me being a bitch?" She whispered. "How did you know that you loved me?"

“The second you left I was so broken. I knew I wanted to be with you.”

"You know the first time I figured out that I loved you was that you were helping me raise money for a sick girl at my church. You didn't ask questions about it, you just did it. That's when I started to like you. I figured out I love you the night of prom. I was going to tell you and then I saw you with her and went home. "

“I wish you got to me first." 

"I tried, I did tell you first." She whispered.

“You did?”

"Yeah the day I carried you in from practice with a broken foot."

“God, I’m so stupid. Why couldn’t I just realize you’re the person I’m meant to be with.”

"I was struggling but I couldn't have you hurt yourself more. I even went to the hospital with you." She whispered.

“I’m so sorry, Mell.”

"You don't have to be. I want to stay with you until I knew you were okay." She whispered kissing him.

Max kissed her back."I promise one day I'll marry you on a rooftop someday when we star gaze and you point out all the constellations to me. I promise each time I'll pretend I didn't know about them but I learnt everything I knew about them from you in high school."

Max smiled and kissed her passionately."I love you so much. I been looking for the one and you've been under my nose." Max whispered.

Max just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her."Are you trying to make me cry?"

“No, I hate to see you cry. I just really love you.” He said.

"No one really tells me that. I live with my grandparents with my mum since the divorce."

“I know. But now I’m here to tell you that every day.”Mell just kissed him and crawled on his lap.

Max wrapped his arms around her."I love you."

“I love you too.” Max said. He leaned in and kissed her while he held her close to him.Let's go to bed. She whispered.“Okay.” He whispered.

She got off his lap and he took her hand and they walked to the bedroom."I want you Max."

“Right now?” He smiled. “Are you sure?” 

"Yes."Max walked over so he stood right in front of her. He then leaned down to kiss her."I'm ready to do it with you."

“Are you sure?” He said."Yes." She smiled.

Max smiled and picked her up. He then put her on the bed and kissed her."It's not Luke I haven't thought about it."

“Tell me exactly what you thought about. Tell me what you want.” He whispered in between kisses."You, everything." She whispered.

Max just leaned down and kissed her."I'm nervous."

“Don’t be.”

"You haven't seen me naked before." She whispered.

“Don’t be nervous about that. You’re so beautiful, Mell.” He whispered as he ran his hand down her leg.

"You don't know that." She whispered. "I have a tattoo no one knows about."

“Can I see?” He whispered."It's on my ribcage."Max reached for the hem of her shirt and gave her a look. She nodded, letting him take it off.

As he lifted it up on her ribcage was blossom tree branchMax smiled and kissed along the design of the tattoo."No one knows I have it." She moaned slightly.

“Well now I do.” He smiled. “It’s beautiful.”

"It a representation of me." She smiled kissing him.

Max kept kissing her before he pulled back to kiss her neck., "Maxy." She giggled. "Ticklish."

Max just smiled against her skin. Then he pulled back and stood up. He took his shirt off as she was looking at him."God you're beautiful." She whispered.

Max went back on top of her. “Not even close to how beautiful you are.” He kissed her."Such a charmer." She said pulling her top off. Max just smiled and continued to kiss her.

"I'm not as skinny or her. I'm not as beautiful as her but I'm me." She whispered taking her bra off.

“You’re so beautiful, Mell. More beautiful than her. But most importantly you’re you. I love everything about you.”

"I've been hiding these from you." She said showing him past scares. Max just left soft kisses on them."The reason my parents spilt."

“With or without them you’re beautiful.” He kissed her neck again.

"You're just saying that because you want to get laid." She giggled kissing him as she took her jeans off.

“I’m saying that because it’s true. You’re perfect.”

"I hate that word."She kissed him.

“I’m going to use it anyways. You’re so beautiful and you’re perfect for me.”

"No one is perfect." She whispered cradling his lap in her underwear.

“You are.”

"Shut up your getting laid." She teased as she took her pants off. 

Max just smiled and kissed her. She was fully naked and vulnerable in front of him.“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered. 

She nervously bite her lip. She knew she wasn't but just nodded.“I’ve never seen someone as stunning as you.” He whispered as he started to kiss her all over."Stop." She giggled.

"So ticklish." He teased.

"Maxy."

“What, baby?”

"You're over dressed." She whispered shly. Max smirked and pulled his pants off so he was left in his boxers."Pants."Max slowly pulled his boxers off."Wow your big." She whispered.

Max just smirked."I'm mean fuck baby. I'm definitely going to hell now. It's not like I haven't seen one, I haven't seen one in person. I'm nervous rambling."

“Don’t be nervous.”

"I can't help it. I mean all I've ever wanted was to have sex. I believe slightly in my religion. But also why does a guy or women in the sky tell me when I should lose it and to who. If its right in the moment its right. Why shouldn't I make mistakes they did and that brought them a child and so much more. "She whispered.

“Your parents aren’t here right now, babe. If you don’t like that rule then don’t follow it.”

"I'm just nervous. Calm me down please." She kissed him. "Fuck can I touch you?"

“Of course.” He kissed her.

Mell leaned her hand down and stroked his length shakily. "You're so big." She whispered again. He groaned and kissed her."You sound so sexy. Do you always sound so sexy? Actually you do."

Max put his hands on her waist and kissed her passionately."How do I take you?" She whispered innocently.

“Well,” he kissed her. “I could be on top or you could be on top.”

"I want to please you first."

“Okay.” He kissed her. 

"But I don't know how so teach me."Mell wrapped her hand around him and he wrapped his hand around hers. He then showed her to move her hand up and down over him."I've seen this in a movie." She whispered as she changed her hand fur her mouth.

“Mmm... baby.” He groaned.

"I'm I doing it right?" She asked as she sucked harder.

“Yes.” He groaned.

Mell carried on sucking and teasing at him until he came in her mouth. She quickly swallowed him whole.“You’re good at that.” He kissed her. “Now I need to return the favor.” He started to kiss down her body.

She tensed up a little.“Are you okay, baby?” He said.

"Give me a minute." She whispered nervously.

“I don’t have to if you don’t want me to.”

"No I want to... Go ahead."

“Are you sure?”

"Yes I want you Max."

“I want to do this first....” He kissed down her body and parted her thighs. Mell smiled moaning slightly.

Max leaned in and ran his tongue over her. She moaned at the contact. Max smirked then kicked between her folds starting slowly.

He started to pick up the pace and add more pressure.She gripping the sheets of the bed moaning. It felt amazing she thought a vibrator felt good but this was phenomenonal.He went quickly with a lot of pressure and then started to slow down again.

"Ma... Maxy!" She screamed as she cam without warning.Max licked her until she was finished. He then moved back up and kissed her.

Mell cradled him and slipped down on his long length. She got a taste of what's on offer now she wanted him all of him. Max kissed her while he held her hips in place so she could adjust to his size.

She winced slightly but smiled and nodded letting him know he could move.Max let go of her hips as they started to move together. Her eyes rolled to the back of her heaf as she moaned in pleasure.

Max pressed close to her and kissed her neck."Mo... More." She bite her lip rolling her hip. "Fill me... Fuck me... I'm a naughty Christian." She whispered seductively in his ear.

Max flipped them over so he was on top. He then started to quickly thrust in and out of her."Yes... Max..." She rolled her hips into him too. He started to pick up the pace as he kissed her passionately.

Mell got lost in the kiss and touch. This is nothing she's ever felt before. She thrust in harder to him.

"I won't last." She whispered.

“Come for me, baby.” He reached his hand in between them and circled her clit.

"I don't think I can." She whispered.

“Come on, love.” He circled her clit faster and thrust into her quickly. 

"Oh fuck!.... Maxy." She screamed as she cam without warning again. 

“Do I need to pull out?” Max said.

"Do you want to?" She moaned.“We’re not using any protection.” He whispered in between kisses.

"I can get the morning after pill. I need to feel you but you can pull out if you want to."He shook his head and kissed her.

He continued the thrust into her until he came with a groan.She moaned at the feeling ams she road him out. They stayed together for a few more moments before he pulled out and laid down next to her. He then pulled her into his side.

She sleepily leaned her head on his chest.“Was that all that you imagined?” He teased. 

"And more." She yawned.

“Good.” He kissed her forehead. “Get some sleep baby.”Mell curled up into his side and kissed him lazily before falling asleep.

The next morning at 6am Aria came in with two pans banging them together.“Ari? What the fuck?” Max mumbled as he woke up."That's for keeping me up all night!"

"Baby, sleep." Mell mumbled.

“It wasn’t all night!” Max said."Let me see you started at 11 and finished about 2." 

“It was really that long?”

"Yes your foreplay that went on long enough. Now up you and Hunt are of tuxedo shopping."

“But I’m tired.” He cuddled closer to Mell."I'm not surprised you rabbits. Up!"

“You and Hunter are more like rabbits.”

"Shush I have a spa day with my girl so I don't care Max. Give me her."

“No.” He pouted and hugged Mell."You act like I'm taking the best thing ever away from you for life." Aria teased.

“You are.” Max said. “It feels like a lifetime whenever she’s gone.”

"You act like more of an engaged couple than me and Hunt. Give me my girl we leave in half an hour to drive two hours." Aria told him.

“Fine.” He pouted."So pouty gorgeous." She kissed him.

“I wanted to spend the day with you.”

"I did plan this trip as a single lady." She reminded him.

“I know.”

"So you're not going to get much us time." She kissed him.

"You got some last night." Hunter teased. "It's liked you fucked because you got engaged." He joked coming in.

Max just hugged Mell. He was tracing her tattoo making her giggle.“You guys are so adorable it’s sickening. Get ready, M.” Aria said as she took Hunter’s hand and left the room.

"Do you have to go?" Max pouted.

"I do baby."

"But guys are going to see your gorgeous body."

“But I’m yours.” 

“But I want you to stay with me.”

"I'm going baby." She smiled. He just pouted."Tell me why I shouldn't go?"

“Because I love you.”

"Have to better than that." She teased. "I love Ari too. She was there before you. Chics before dick." She kissed him. He pouted again."I can pout too." She pouted at him. "Why shouldn't I go?"

“You already said you’d always choose her over me so you can go.” He said. “It’s fine.”

"Not all the time, just this time because I really need those hot stones after last night."He just nodded."You made me sore."

“Then go enjoy your day.” He said, pulling the blanket over him more.

"I will but first." She whispered before going down on him.

“Babe you’re going to be late if you don’t get ready.”

"Shush." She whispered sucking on him.

Mell quickly worked him through before getting changed. She kissed him a goodbye before heading to the spa with Aria.

Aria spent the day enjoying themselves at the spa. When they got back to the apartment the boys weren’t there.

As Aria was scrolling through Instagram she saw something that Amber posted about Mell. It was pictures of Mell at a strip club on a pole. With the caption :Wonder what your boyfriend will say about this, you slut.

“Mell!” Aria said. “Come look at this!”

Mell came over and looked at it. She froze on shock. She didn't let Aria say anything before she ran out the apartment door.

“Mell!” Aria ran after her.

Aria ran down the stairs to see if she went to the docks. Mell loved just being out in nature.She saw Mell sitting by the doc. 

“Mell?”

Mell didn't say anything. She just stared at her ringing phone.  
“Mell talk to me.”

"He's going to break up with me. Money was tight in college.".

“I’m sure he’ll understand. He doesn’t follow Amber anymore. He probably didn’t even see the post.”Mell just showed her the message.

M: I saw her ig post everyone tagged me in it.“Text him back.” Aria said. 

As Mell went to text Max back another text from him came through. 

M: look, it’s none of my business. I just kind of wish you told me.MH: embarrassed.

M: is that how you could afford for me to go home?

Mell didn't reply.

M: you didn’t have to do that.

MH: I was doing it before then. Money was tight for college my mum got diagnosed with cancer. No one could afford her treatments.

M: you could’ve asked for help. Or got a different job

"It wasn't enough." She whispered.

M: there’s so many other jobs that could’ve paid more. You chose to do that.

"You have to message Hunter." Mell whispered. "Nothing was enough money to pay for mum's treatment, my college or flat."

“I’ll call Hunt.” Aria said.Mell just sat there and cried as Aria rang up Hunter.“Hey babe.” Hunter said. 

“How’s Max?”

"Going out for his mind. What about Mell?"

"In bits."

“What should we do?” Hunter said."Meet me at the docs."

“I’ll be right there. Should I bring Max?”

"Obviously amor."

“We’ll be there soon.”

Hunter and Max arrived 10 minutes later. Hunter decided it was best to bring coffee.When they got there Max sat down next to Mell.Mell just had her head in her hands and her ear phones in.Max just sat there.

"No one understands." She cried to herself.

“I do.” Max whispered.

Max gently tapped her. She looked up at him. She slowly took her ear phones out.

"Max... If you're here to dump me don't bother. I'll get a hotel room." She whispered.

“I’m not here to dump you.”

"You're not?"

“I made a promise remember?”

"I remember but I lied to you." She whispered.

“We weren’t together then. It’s none of my business.”

"I still do it. I have to, I have to support my mum." She uttered.

“You could’ve asked me for help.”

"No... I couldn't have. My mum is in surgery today because I payed for it. She has a tumor in her brain."

"No because its a million dollars surgery along with ceomo and hospital appointments. My dad doesn't care and my grandparents can't afford it."

“I could’ve gotten a few more jobs and helped pay.”

"No. This isn't your mess,its mine." She whispered.

“I’m your boyfriend. It's my job to help.”

"Not with this Max. Just forgot about it." She uttered wiping her tears away.

“No, Mell! It’s my job to help you and your family.”

"Please Maxy forget about it. I was going to tell you after my mum got better." She couldn't help the fresh set if tears that fell.

“You need to trust me, Mell.”

"I do!" She shouted.

"Hey Mell calm down." Aria whispered by her side.

“You’re keeping things from me. Really important things. I could’ve helped!”Max said.

"No you can't help that my mum's dying. I can't help that either." She broke down sobbing.

“Quit stripping and let me help.”"

I don't strip. I just dance on the poles on man the bar."

“Then quit and let me help!”

"I can't! Fuck that bitch!" She shouted.

Mell got up and started to walk away.“Mell!”

"You don't understand! My mum is dying and this is the only way I can save her." She shouted as she carried on walking.

As she walking she got a call from the hospital. She accepted quietly and listened to what they had to say. The news made her run. She dropped her phone and ran.

Max started to walk in the opposite direction that Mell did.Aria got a message from Betty.

B: is Mell okay? Her mum died in surgery.

A: she ran off. She’s fighting with Max. That’s terrible. I’ll go find her.

"Show Max this!" Aria shouted as she ran after her.

Aria figured Mell had gone to the airport to get a plane back to New York to where her mom was. 

When Hunter found Max he was on the phone with his mom."Max look at this." Hunter said.

"Max not now! I'm on the phone with my mum."

"That's nice for you but your girlfriend just lost hers." He told him.“I’ll see you in a few days, mom.” Max said as he hung up the phone. 

“In a few days?” 

“I’m going to Arizona to live with them for awhile.”

"Mell just lost her mum! You dick! She's dead! That's why she ran and dropped her phone!" Hunter shouted.

“I didn’t know that!” He shouted back.

"I just told you when you weren't listening. She's ran off and we can't find her. She's alone and feeling more alone now than she ever has. Find her and whilst your at it ring your bitch of an ex and congratulate her on what a bitch she is."

Max shoved past Hunter and ran off to find Mell. Meanwhile Aria found Mell taking a walk in the park. Her mother use to love taking her to parks all over America.

Aria walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug."She's gone." She whispered. "I wasn't there for her." She sobbed onto her shoulder.

“I know.” Aria whispered, holding her close.

"I was arguing with Max over something I was doing to keep her alive for paying for her house, her treatments, my school and home."

“I know.” Aria whispered, holding her close.

Aria saw Hunter and Max coming up in front of her. Max just stood there waiting for Mell to notice him. Hunter walked over to them."What do I do?" She cried.

"I have to plan her funeral. Now I definitely can't quit."

“I can help. So can Hunt and Max.” Aria said. “You don’t have to go through this alone.”

"I do...I walked away from Max." She whispered.“Max is standing right in front of us.” Aria whispered.Mell turned around to see him standing there.

"Maxy." She whispered.

“Mell.” He whispered.

"She's..." She sobbed.

“I know.” He whispered."It hurts. Everything hurts."

“I know.” 

"Can I borrow your phone?" She asked.

He nodded and handed it to her .She shakily pulled up Amber's name and rang her.“Hey sexy.” Amber said, thinking it was Max. 

"You're a vendictive bitch. You had no right, you had no idea why I had to do that! "

“I was trying to get Max to realize he belongs with me!”

"No! You weren't you want to hurt me. Well it worked. I did that to pay for my mum's medical treatment." She whispered.

“You stole him from me! This is your payback, bitch!” Amber shouted.

"Max take the phone." She whispered.

Max heard what Amber just said.“Don’t speak to her like that! This is one of the many reasons why I’m done with you!” Max shouted at Amber. 

"It's the truth she deserves everything she gets."

"Even her mum dying? Because that just happened and you do that!"

“I’m done with you. Goodbye.” Max said before hanging up the phone.

"Max...I...not her." She cried.

“What?”

"My mum, why her?" She asked falling to the floor.

“I don’t know, Mell.” He whispered.

"I need you Max... I don't know how to do this alone." Mell just let the tears fall.“I’m here.” He whispered.

"Don't go to Arizona...please!"

“How did you know about that?”

"You're mum. She messaged me before I threw my phone at a wall." She whispered.

“Oh.” He whispered.

"I'm not stopping you if you do."

“I was going to go for a month.... clear my head..... you seemed mad at me.”

"I am... You probably should." She whispered blinking away her tears.

“You want me to?”

"I'm not forcing you. If you don't want to... Then... That's... O... Okay." She whispered. "I'm not like her. I understand that you need family time. I need it too but I don't know where to go."

“You want me to?”

"No but I'm angry that you don't understand why I had to do it. Why I couldn't stop. I'm not a normal girl, I struggle asking for help."He didn’t say anything. "You're mum thinks you need this... So I can grieve alone... It might be best." She whispered looking away crying.

“Tell me to stay and I will.”

“Tell me to stay.”

"I'm not forcing you. If you don't want to... Then... That's... O... Okay." She whispered.

“Tell me stay.” He said again. “If you want me to stay then tell me.”

"I love you, of course I want you to but you don't want to. I'm not doing an Amber. I'll just go to my auntie's." She whispered looking away crying.

“I’ll stay.”

"Erin was excited to see you. I can't take that away from her. I'm just going to go and clear the house out."

“Why?”

"Her house." She corrected herself.

“I’m staying.”He said. “I’ll help.”

"Go for a week at least." She whispered."Please I don't want you seeing me like this. I hate how broke I feel."

“You stay you want me to stay but you want me to go.”

"I don't know Max. I lost my mum I couldn't say goodbye. I don't remember her last words towards me." She reached out for his hand.

Max let her hold his hand.She stepped in to hug him and. He hugged her back. She pulled him in for a heated kiss. He kissed her back and held her close. Mell pulled him into the park toilets and pushed him against the door.

"I hate everything."She whispered.

“Even me?” He whispered.

"No I love you but I'm super pissed at your cute ass."

“I’m sorry.”

"We were having a great time. Then I ruined it." She pouted.

“I ruined it.”

"You didn't. You just dated a bitch." She whispered. "I'm going to change that. The day I ask you to marry me. I told my mum about you."Max just smiled faintly

."She loved how happy you made me. She also wanted me to show you this if she did."

“Show me what?”Mell pulled out her bag her smashed phone. 

She sent the video to him then took his phone to open it up and start playing. Mell cried all the way through the video. It was a video thanking him and her giving her blessing for someday in the future. Max pulled Mell in for a kiss.

"You should call your mum. You're not going anywhere. I need you, I need help."

“Okay.” He said as he started to dial his mom’s number. She answered straight away. "Hey Maxey."

“Hi mom. I’m sorry. I can’t come home.”Mell started to cry more.

"You can tell her how." She whispered."Why? We were looking forward to it." She asked.

“Mell’s mom passed away. I need to be there for her.”Max explained everything to his mom.

They stayed on the phone a little while longer before he hung up.Mell hugged him tighter crying again. Max hugged her and tanned small circles on her back.That seemed to be calming her. 

"Je vais vous épouser un jour. Maman pensait que c'était toi. Elle a raison" She whispered.

Max smiled. “Tu es le seul pour moi. je t'aime. Tu es si belle, mon amour.”

"You know French?" She whispered

.“Yeah. I learned French growing up. I’m fluent. My dad was born in France. He taught me before he died.” Max said.

"My mum come over France and fell in love with an American. We moved back to France then they got divorced and we moved in with my grandparents in primary school."

“My mom is French. She was born in Arizona but her parents were French. My dad came from France and they fell in love. Everyone in my family speaks French.”

"It's like we're meant to be." She smiled faintly. "My mum would have loved you more."He just smiled faintly.

"I can't believe I didn't know that about you."

“You never asked.” He shrugged.

"I ask about your family all the time."

“I don’t like to talk about my family. I only ever talk about my mom and sister.”

"I know." She kissed him.“I know what you’re going through with your mom. I completely understand. I’m here for you.” He whispered.

"Thank you." She whispered closing her eyes.He kissed her forehead. 

“It’s going to take a long time to feel better but you will.” He whispered."I'm enraged that it happened today with what Amber did."

“I know.”

"No, I want to wipe her smug dirk off." She whispered as she pulled off her promise ring and acted as if its an engagement ring. She then sent a photo to Amber.“Babe?”

"Sorry."

“No, it’s okay. I just wanted to tell you something.”

"Yeah?" She asked.

“I know this is really stupid and random to say right now but I wanted you to understand how much I know and understand what you’re going through. Right before high school when I moved to New York, my dad died. He had brain cancer. I was devastated and I told no one. I know what you’re going through and I’m here. Always.”

"No its not. It makes me know that I'm not alone even though I feel like it. It makes me love you more." She whispered blinking tears away as she got a message through. Max kissed her forehead as she checked her phone.

A: you're engaged to him? After all that.!

Mell smiled and put her phone away. She just wanted to let Amber think about that for awhile. She then pulled Max in for a kiss."That was naughty."

"I thought you liked me naughty." She whispered.

“I do.” He smirked."All I did was take a photo of my ring." She whispered playing with it."To you. To her you've cause world war 3. It's a good thing I love you." He teased.

"It's too pretty not to take a photo. Plus I don't care what she thinks. Some say we'll get married and it's the truth. Right now I need my future husband to take me home." She told him.“Okay.” He said.He smiled and looked at her with so much awe.

"What?" She whispered.

"Nothing." He kissed her cheek.

“Come on let’s go.” He added as he held her hand.

"Tell me." She pouted.

“I just really love you.”

"I love you too."She whispered.

"Also you should come to Arizona with me?" He suggested.

“But you just canceled on your mom.”

"Actually she said the offer is still open if you want to come too. She's dying to meet you officially."

“Then let’s go.” Mell smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."Max smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I hope they like me."

“They’re going to love you.”

"Let's hope."

“They will.” He reassured her.

Mell just kissed him. They headed back to the flat to pull their stuff together before flying to Arizona. Mell was filled with nerves and greith but she wanted to be there meet her boyfriends family properly.


	46. Chapter 46

Aria was so happy for Mell. Mell and her have been friends since they were little. Her mum had been friends with Jughead since college. Belle had died and everyone was greiving. So having her out of the city might help for awhile.

Max and Mell arrived late at night so they decided to get a hotel room and go to his mom’s house in the morning. She thought he wasn’t coming so he was excited to surprise her.

Erin was at school so they decided to surprise his mum so they could pick up Erin.Max was so excited. He hasn’t seen his mom since the time he visited for Christmas and that was years ago.Max had hired a car for the time that they were here. They drove to his childhood home.

When they pulled up in front of the house Max stopped the car. “I’m going to have to warn you in advance, my mom is going to show you a lot of baby pictures of me.” He teased.

"My mum would have done that." She whispered.He held her hand and kissed her forehead."I'm sure you were adorable."

“Not really.” He said. “But my mom thinks so.” He teased.

"Well let's see." She whispered knocking on the door.

His mom opened the door a few moments later. “Max!” She cried pulling him in for a hug. 

“Hi mom.” Max hugged her back."I thought you wasn't coming."

“I wanted to surprise you.” He said as they pulled back from the hug. 

She turned her attention to Mell. “You must be Mell.” She smiled and pulled her in for a hug as well.

"Nice to meet you Ms Rose."

“I’m so happy to finally meet you.” She smiled as she let them in the house.

"I'm happy too." She whispered faintly.

They walked into the house and went to sit on the couch. Mell looked around the room. She saw a lot of pictures of Max and Erin. She also saw a few with Max and what looked like to be his dad .She felt so out of place. She didn't know what to say or do.

Max held her hand. He noticed she was nervous."How are you son?" She happily. “I’m good. I’m really happy with Mell.” He smiled.

"I can see that baby." She looked at Mell."You don't have to." She smiled faintly. "I was working a job to help pay for my mum's medical treatment because what she saved from being a model used up after the first year of treatments. I had spear money."“I wanted to thank you again for what you did for Max. I was so extremely happy to see him. Also thank you so much for Erin’s birthday gift. I don’t know how I’m ever going to repay you.”She added.

"You don't have to." She smiled faintly. "I was working a job to help pay for my mum's medical treatment because what she saved from being a model used up after the first year of treatments. I had spear money."

“I’m so sorry to hear about your mom. I lost my husband to cancer.” She said reaching over to hold Mell’s hand.

Mell just nodded. "My father didn't know. I don't how to tell him. They loved each other so much but his career got too out of hand and he couldn't cope with my mental health at the time. So he left but still stayed in touch."

“Maybe you should call him.” Max said.

"How Maxy, hi dad your love is dead." She whispered.

“He’s like best friends with Aria’s dad, right? I’m sure he already knows.”

"I'm his daughter, I should really do it. I just have to buy a new phone." She whispered.

“I’ll be there for you.” He held her hand.

"Thank you... Could I do it before meeting Erin? I don't want her to see me this upset."

“Okay.” Max said."Do you know where the nearest pay phone is?" She asked him wiping her tears.“Do you just want to borrow my phone?”

"Can I?"

"Of course babe." He said kissing her cheek.

Mell took the phone and went into the garden to ring her dad.“Hello?” He said when he picked up. He sounded upset.

"Dad." She whispered.

“Mell.” He whispered. 

"She's gone daddy."

“I know, princess.” He whispered. She could hear the hurt in his voice. “I’ve been trying to call you.”

"I broke my phone. I smashed it." She admitted.

“I miss her so much.” He whispered. Mell could tell He was crying."She never stopped loving you dad."

"I never stopped loving her." Mark said.

"I did everything I could dad." She cried.

“I know you did.” He whispered. “God, I wish I was there for you two. I’m such a terrible person.”

"No you're not." Mell said.

“Yes I am.”

"No dad you're not! Shit happens, it's life. Shitty things happen to extraordinary people." She shouted.

“I just miss her so much.” He whispered.

"I do too Dad. She was meant to survive." Mell cried. Donna came beside her and pulled her in for a hug. "I stuck to the care plan."

“She was a fighter. She fought as best as she could.” He said.

"This was her last surgery. She promised me dad." She cried.

“She’s in a better place. She’s not suffering anymore. We’re going to miss her but she’s okay now.” He whispered.

"She's never going to be at my wedding. See her grandchildren." She uttered trying to hold back a cry.

“But I will be. I’ll be there Mell. I know it’s not as good as having your mother there but I love you so much. You’re all I have.”

"I needed you when she got diagnosed." She whispered.

“I’m so sorry.”

"Sorry for what? Sorry that she's gone." Mell quickly passed the phone to Donna and ran.

Donna decided to give him some advice.“My daughter hates me.” He whispered.

"Give her time." Donna said.

“I want to be there for her.”

"She's hurting the most. She went on the journey with your wife. She saw the fight she put up."

“Yeah.”

"Trust me when I say the pain never really goes away you learn to live with it. My husband passed away with the same cancer. But I'm doing better, you will too."

“Yeah.” He whispered. 

"Hey you'll get through this. I'll message you my number incase you need help."Donna sent her phone number before ending the call.

When Donna went back inside Mell was sitting on Max’s lap crying in his arms."It's okay sunshine. Time, he's hurting too." He whispered kissing her forehead.

She didn’t say anything just hugged him closer. “Hey.... baby. I know what makes you feel better. It won’t really help that much but it will keep you calm.” He whispered. He took her hand and brought her upstairs to his old bedroom. “How about some cuddles?” He whispered.

She just nodded sitting on the bean bag chair in his room. It was big enough and Max sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled deeper into him.

"I cried all my make up off." She whispered.

“You’re beautiful without it.”

"Erin likes it." She whispered.

“Then how about when we pick her up we say you’re not wearing any so she can help you do your makeup.” Max said.

"I want to take her shopping. Can I? It will make me feel a little better." She whispered.

“Of course baby.”

"Do we tell your mum? She asked.

“If you want.”Mell got up off his lap to look around his room. She was instantly drawn to a drawing.“What are you looking at?” He asked.

"This..."She whispered.Max got up to go see what she was looking at.He saw his sketch book opened up from last Christmas. He was sketching an image from her off her Instagram.“Oh.... that.” He said."Two years ago." She whispered."Why?" She whispered.“I guess I’ve always known I was in love with you....” He whispered. “I don’t know.... I saw the post and thought you looked beautiful and I wanted to draw you.”"Christmas day I posted that."Mell flipped through the pages of the book and it was filled of sketches of her.“Okay.... maybe I was a bit of a stalker.” He teased nervously."You did one at graduation." She whispered.

Mell remembered that moment. Her mum got rushed into the hospital again so she couldn't make it. She was sat down in the canteen nervously playing with the tassel.

“Yeah.”

"When did you do that one?" She asked pointing to one.

“After our first kiss.” He said. It was a sketch of her with a hand cupping her face. She figured it was supposed to be his hand.

"The day on the hidden quite beach." She whispered smiling.

“Yeah.”

"She didn't she these?" She asked.

“Nope.”

"How?" She asked hugging him.

“I hid them from her.”

"Why?" She asked. "Why draw all these beautiful pieces of art?"

“Because..... They’re you.... they’re my of my muse and I wanted to keep that to myself. No one knows I like to draw except for you.”

"I didn't until now. What's your favourite?" She asked.

“This one.” He said as he flipped through the sketch book. He flipped to a sketch of her sitting on the beach with her bikini on. “I drew this when we were at the beach for spring break with our friends. I’m a stalker...... I know.” He teased.

"How did you do that? I was sat like that for a few minutes."

“I just remembered what you looked like.”

"It's stunning." She smiled a bright smile for the first time in 48 hours.

Max smiled and leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.Mell leaned into the kiss but pulled away for air. Mell looking down at her watch and noticed the time.

“We should probably go pick Erin up.” He whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"We should." She smiled.

He kissed her again before they went to the car. Max brought his sketchbook with him so he could draw a new picture of Mell.

It was a 10 minute drive to the high school to pick Erin up. Normally she would go to the side street to meet her mum to get in the car. They took his mom’s car she Erin would recognize it.

Erin was talking to a boy holding his hand as she noticed her mum's car and quickly let go. She ran up to the car as if nothing happened. She got into the car. “Hey mom.” She said not paying attention to who was in the car. 

“Who’s the boy?” Max said. 

“Max!” She hugged him.

"Hey sis." He smiled.

“You’re here!” She started to tear up. 

“Yeah, I am.” He smiled and hugged her."Don't cry. Meet Mell." He added.

"You're more pretty in real life."

“So are you.” Mell smiled. 

Erin smiled and hugged Mell."So the boy." Collin said as he started to drive to the mall. 

“He’s a friend.” 

“Sure he is.” Max said sarcastically.

"We were just friends baby." Mell teased.

“You’re too young to have a boyfriend.” Max said. 

"Let her be. You were chasing after the a girl for five years at her age."

“Still. She’s too young.”

"Hypocrite." Erin teased.

The car came to the stop as they arrived at the mall.“I hate shopping.” Max teased with a pout."But you love me more so shush. Its girls time." Mell teased kissing him.

“If it’s girls time, then I’ll just stay in the car and draw.” He teased.

"But I'll get lost." She pouted.

“Fine, I’ll come.”

"I win." She giggled opening the car door.

“You always win.”

"You give in too much to me." She smiled holding his hand.

Mell grabbed onto Erin's hand whilst they moved through the car park. They went into the first clothes shop they could see. A sales person came over to them.

"You're amazing with your daughter."

“She’s not my daughter.” Mell said. “Shes my boyfriend’s sister.”

"Oh sorry." She said embrassed.

“It’s okay.”

Mell and Erin walked away back to Max. Max was sitting on a bench outside the store, working on a sketch."Do I look old Max?" She asked.

“No. Why would you ask that?”

"Do I look like a mum?" She asked

“Why are you asking this? You’re only 18.”

"A rude woman assumed I was her daughter." Erin said.

“Oh.”

"I know I'm mom material but I'm not old. Fuck her I need a forever 21."She pouted.

Max stood up and kissed her. “You’re beautiful and you don’t look old. You’re perfect.”

"I hate that word." She mumbled. 

“Shush. You’re perfect for me. In other words I love everything about you.”

"You sweet talker." She smiled as she held his hand.

He kissed her cheek before they went to the next store. Max watched as the girls walked ahead in the store. He sat on a couch in the shop waiting for them.

He was sketching a picture of Mell from the night he gave her the promise ring. He couldn’t stop smiling as he drew it. He looked up from the drawing to see the girls getting along picking out make up and clothes. He smiled as he watched them. He was so happy they were getting along. Erin headed to Max whilst Mell went to the changing rooms.

“Hey Erin.” Max smiled.

"You need to marry her before uncle jer does." She joked.

“I have every intention on marrying her.”

"She's amazing M. She bought me a whole outfit and make up. I feel bad for taking it but she insisted."

“She’s very generous and caring.”

"She's perfect for you. Mom loves her already. She couldn't believe that she sent you home for Christmas and didn't say anything."

“She’s the love of my life. In fact, the first time I told her I loved her we were in a Forever 21.” He laughed softly. “I’m going to go tell her how much I love her right now.” He said getting up to go to the changing room she was in.

"Really a forever 21 shop? Mum taught you better." She teased.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later.” He said. 

He found the changing room she was in and knocked on the door."Come in Maxy."Max opened the door. 

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Hey." She smiled zipping up her trousers.

“Remember how I first told you I loved you at a Forever 21 shop?” He smiled. “That day when you ran off.”

"Of course." She smiled remembering that dramatic day.

“I just was sitting out there and I just wanted to come in and tell you that I love you so much.”

"I know you do. I love you."He leaned in and kissed her."You left your sister to tell me that."

“Yep.”

"That's horrible. Have you heard the horror stories of stabbings?"She asked seriously.

“She’ll be fine.”

"I worry." She smiled getting her stuff and walking out the changing room.

They walked out and over to Erin. She was walking around the store holding Max’s sketch book."So this is new..." Erin teased.“What’s new?” Max said. 

"This with the message."

"What message?" Mell asked.Erin showed it to Mell."Max what does it say?" She asked as it was a hidden message in the image.

“Try and read it.”

"I can't make it out." She smiled.

“It’s says: my love, my light, my muse.” He said. “Because I love you, you’re the light of my life, and you’re my muse.”

"Baby... You've done it." She whispered tearing up.

“Done what?” He hugged her.  
"Making me cry from your kind words. Stop it before I drag you somewhere."

“I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to drag me somewhere.” He teased.

"I could have meant the city hall." She whispered“I wouldn’t mind that either.”

"Don't temped me." She whispered kissing him.

"You have explaining to do M." Erin said.“What kind of explaining?”

"What we talked about before you ran off to get fucked. Then I'll tell you about the guy."

“I didn’t run off to get fucked.”

"You wanted to." She teased.

"Trust me we wouldn't do that here." Mell said.

“Mmmm that’s too bad. I was kind of in the mood.” He teased.

"Maybe next time." She winked at him.“Maybe later?” He teased.

"At your mums? No! I have to make a good impression. I want to marry you someday you know."She said as they were heading back to the shop.

“Fine.” He pouted."Don't do that sexy face."He did it again."Don't do that." She whispered kissing him.

"Earth to M. I want to know why my brother, yes you! Told the woman that you love, that you loved her in a forever 21."

“I had just found out how she felt about me and I met up to talk with her. She ran out and went shopping. I was still with Amber and I realized that Mell has always been the one for me. I wanted to tell her that I loved her and when I went to find her she was at Forever 21.”

"You're forgetting why we met up to talk."Mell said.

" Why? "Erin asked.

" When Amber and Max was on a date. He called around to my place to hang out. I was just about to go to a beach that's really quite and peaceful. I couldn't leave him upset. So he went with me. We talked and we kissed. "

“Aw.” Erin said. 

“Now who’s the boy?” Max said."We're not done." Erin said.

"He got back with Amber that night. He was happy so I was happy for him. I had bigger things to worry about than a kiss. I told out friends not to put him with me for danced and they got involved."Mell explained.

" He's a friend of mine that's gay but his parents don't know that. "

“Oh.” Max said.

"So I'm helping him out." She said.

“Okay.”

"Now you, you idiot. You let her go and hand her in your hands."

“I was an idiot. I wasn’t thinking right.”

"You were." Mell whispered.

“I’m so sorry I did that, baby.” He said."Yeah well you can't ask for the world." She said.

“Well we’re together now and I love you.” He said.

"I know you do, I love you. You came to tell me whilst I'm shopping." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"But I will always love that store now."

“You’ve always loved it.” He teased.

"True but I have more reason to love it."

He smiled and kissed her."You two are disturbingly cute" Erin said.

“We just love each other a lot.” Max smiled.

"I am so glad you found me in the shop. I was about to go to my quite place."

"I would have found you. You like to go to the animal shelter to help out." 

“Yeah.”

Max took the bags off the girls hand put them in the boot of her car. Mell decided to sit in the back of the car with Erin. The girls started to talk about what TV they watched as Max drove them home.

Max pulled up in the drive and got out first to get the girls bag. Max noticed something. It was a necklace in a box's.

"Baby is this yours?" He asked.

"Technically yes I bought it but no. I bought it for your mum. I remember you telling me your dad's birth stone so it's something simple for her. A thank you for helping me through this." She explained trying not to tear up.

“Baby,” he kissed her.

“You didn’t have to do that. She’s going to love it.”

"Or think I'm trying to buy their love." She said as she started to head inside.

“They’re not going to think that at all.” He said. Donna was in the kitchen making tea. Without asking Mell decided to help her cut the veg for the spaghetti.“Thank you, Mell.” She smiled. 

"It's no problem;actually tually Donna I have something for you."

“What is it?”

"Nothing much. Just a thank you." She said as she began to frie the veg with the mince.“You don’t have to thank me.” She smiled. 

"No I want to; you're really helping me."

“It’s my pleasure.”

Donna headed over to the bag. She pulled out the gift and opened it. As she opened it she teared up.“Mell.... you didn’t have to.” She smiled and wiped away her tears. "I really wanted to." Mell told her.

"Will you excuse me a moment."

Mell nodded as she headed to the garden to find Max.“Hey mom.” Max said."She's perfect for you."

“Yeah, she is. I love her so much.”

"I can't believe you found her." She smiled.“Neither can I.” He smiled. 

"She brought you home to me for Christmas. I still can't get over it."

“She’s the love of my life.”

"That's funny hearing you say that. You're dad said the same about me at your age. We got engaged then too." She smiled faintly.

“I’m planning on proposing. I have everything planned out.”

"Really? How? When?"

“At Hunter and Aria’s wedding.” He said. “You know how the bride throws their bouquet and whoever catches it means they’re going to get married next?” 

She nodded. 

“I’m going to have Aria hand it to Mell and when she turns around I’ll be behind her and propose.”

"That's perfect." She smiled.He just smiled.

Max and Donna head back insode for food that was done.

Max walked over to Mell and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.Mell leaned further into his side.“I love you.” He whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much too."He kissed her cheek before going to set the table.

Once the table was set everyone gathered around and started to eat. Mell didn't she prayed before she did. They finished up eating and Max went to go clean the dishes. Donna told him to go sit down she's got it. Max nodded as he took Mell to see something.

“What did you want me to see?” Mell said.

"You'll see."

Max brought her down to the basement. He's been working on this every time he came back home. He would stay down their for hours.

“Tell me.” She said as they walked into the basement.

"Nope."

They walked to where he kept it.The basement was used as his art studio.“What is it?” She said again."Look." He said as he opened his art studio up. She looked around with a smile. Mell stopped as she saw a massive canvas.

"Max..." She whispered.“You like it?”

"Stunning."Max just smiled."Why did you draw it?" She asked.

“I wanted to.”

"You know I can tell when your lying. 

" She said.“Really, I wanted to.”

"Every artist has a deeper meaning for why they did." She told him. 

He just shrugged."Think baby, you painted a beautiful master piece of me and how I felt after we kissed and I couldn't tell anyone my real feelings."

“I painted it because I knew I loved you.” He said."But I also painted you in black and white because I hurt you but you're heart was filled with love and generosity for everyone it's colour full."Mell smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Also that's up in our local gallery."

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"You didn't tell me." She whispered.

“I wanted to show you.”

"You did all this when we weren't together. Yet you still let me walk away the first time." She whispered. 

“I’m sorry. I was confused and stupid.”

"Stupid isn't the word. When did you know that you loved me or the first time you thought you liked me?"

“I’ve always thought I loved you but I would ignore it like the idiot I am.”

"But I mean the first time you got those butterfly feelings." She smiled faintly."When was it?" She asked.

“What do you mean?”

"You told Amber the first time that you had feelings for her. How you realised but you never told me." She whispered jealous.

“Don’t be jealous, baby.”

"I'm not." She lied.

“I’m with you, I’m in love with you, I’m going to marry you.” He whispered. “Okay?”

"I know that but everyone in a relationship has had their signifant other tell them. You've never told me that." She explained.

“I was stupid.”

"Maybe we don't have a story like that." She whispered.

“What do you mean, baby?”

"I'm being stupid ignore me."

Mell hoped that he'd tell her. All her life she heard her parents epic love story. Aria and Hunter's parents love stories and her friends. There's always a moment before they finally admitted their feelings when you had that moment of realization on their on.

“No your not. What do you mean?”

"I can't explain it, just forget I said anything." She whispered.

“No, baby. Please. Try and explain.”

"When did you know you had feelings for Amber before getting with her; how did you realise it?" She asked thinking that it's the only way she could explain it.

“With Amber.... I had a crush on her for a little while before we got together. It wasn’t that big of a crush but I liked her.”

"Answer me properly baby. What was you doing? When did you know, you know?"

“I was texting her and she said something sweet and I don’t know.... I just started to like her.”

"And for me..." She whispered.

“The moment I saw you. I thought you were beautiful and I liked you. The second we kissed I fell in love with you.”

"So just an attraction?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Mell needed some air so she decided to walk away grabbing the keys off the side to go fir a drive. “Fuck.” He mumbled as he sat down on the bench in his art studio.

A couple hours later it was getting dark and she still wasn't back. He was worried sick. She had no idea where she was properly. She's never been here.

He wanted to go look for her but his mom and Erin kept reassuring him that Mell would probably be back soon.He decided to work on his art to keep his mind from going crazy.

He sketched a drawing of the cafe they go to back in New York.Mell return at midnight. She had red puffy eyes. Anyone could tell that she's been crying.“Mell?” Donna said. “What’s wrong?”

"Nothing I'm fine... Just tired." She whispered.

“Are you sure?”

"Yeah, it's just something my mum use to say. It got me thinking, I'll be fine I just need a bed to sleep in. Can I sleep in the spare? I'm sure Max doesn't want to really be speaking to me." She admitted.

"Absolutely."“Max is downstairs, he hasn’t come up since you left.” She added.

Mell just nodded as she headed to the the spare room.Max just sat there in the basement. He got a message from his mum saying she's home. She was obviously upset with him. He felt terrible. He just decided to stay put. He stayed put for about half an hour before caving in.

He walked upstairs and checked his bedroom. She wasn’t there so he checked the spare. He saw her laying on the bed and he just stood at the door. She was tossing and turning having a nightmare. She flipped over and fell out the bed.“Mell?”She looked up at him and rubbed her head. The fall made her wake up.

“Are you okay?”

"I'll be fine, it just hurts." She whispered.

"I know baby but I also mean about the other thing."

"I was thinking about something my mum said. 'Mell baby honey, the one will tell you how he knew he liked or love you before you got together. They'll tell you, if it's mainly just out of attraction their not the one move on. Attraction helps but you know what I mean princess.' Those were her words. "She uttered.

“Oh.”

"I got hurt that you said it was mainly out of attraction. Because I knew I loved your kind hearted spirit. How you put everyone before you. But the day you dropped everything you were doing and helped volunteered at the pet shelter because we were short. I just mentioned it talking to you on the phone telling you how stressed I was;then you appear to help. "

“When I first met you I was attracted to you but then once I got to know you, I loved you for you.”

"Yeah." She whispered.That was such a generic answer she thought to herself.

Max knew she wasn’t believing him so he turned and left the room. Max left to go to bed. Hours passed and it was now 3am. Mell couldn't sleep without him. She snook into his room and crawled in bed with him. He was fast asleep, Mell kissed his forehead before falling asleep.

The next morning Mell woke up first. Max was still sleeping peacefully next to her. She kissed his forehead before going back to the spear room. When Max woke up he just got out of bed and went downstairs. Mell saw him passing down the hall from the spare bedroom.

She didn't now what to do so she decided just to stay in the room all day. For the rest of the day she never saw Max go back to his room. She figured he just stayed in the basement. She hated this, she decided to go check on him and ask for some aspirin.She went to Donna first to get aspirin.

She swallowed the pill before knocking on the door to the basement.“Come in.” He said quietly. When she walked in she saw him sitting down scribbling on a piece of paper with a black marker.

"You probably don't want to see me. I can't explain it Max, it's just something that's important to me."

“Youre the one that’s mad at me. You literally said I’m not the one for you. Even when I tell you constantly that I love you and show you how I love you.”

"I didn't mean it like that! You told me the story about Amber when you were dating. You were talking about some random funny and sweet thing. You liked her, the following day at school she did something nice which you saw." She whispered.

“Amber is nothing to me compared to you!”

"But how do I know that what happened between you two won't happen between us. I'm scared of falling in love. I put it off for so many years then you come in to my life and I can't help but fall hard and fast." She whispered crying.

“Seriously? You’re doubting how much I love you?”

"No I'm just scared! I'm scared of everything Max. I'm scared of ending up like my parents. They were madly in love and look what happened. I'm scared of having a 65% chance of getting cancer. I'm scared of losing you because I push people away." She whispered. 

Max didn’t say anything."I should go." She whispered crying.

“If that’s what you want.” He whispered trying not to seem upset.

"No but you didn't say anything. I am spiralling. I don't know what to do. I just laid a massive bombshell on you. You didn't say anything."

“Because I can’t fucking believe you’re doubting me.”

"No I'm not doubting but I am avoiding. I got tested the week before we left for Seattle. The results are in. I got the call yesterday."

“What results?”

"You didn't just listen to me saying I have a 65% chance of cancer." She whispered. That 65% has came a reality.

“Oh.” He whispered.

"Well you won't want to listen to this." She said walking out to go pack her bags.

“You’re leaving me?”

"I'm going home. You can stay here with your family for a while." She whispered.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

"No... Maybe we should take a break but I'm not. I just can't have you go through what I did with my mum." She quickly covered her mouth. She realised what she said.

Max just stood there. He didn’t know what to say.Mell was crying as she walked out the room“Don’t go.” He whispered. Mell just stopped but didn't look at him. She buried her head in his hands.

Max just stood there."Maxy..." She whispered.“Mell....” He whispered."I can't have you go through what I did with my mum. I'm sorry." She whispered taking the ring off.

"I love you." She wiped her tears away.

“Don’t go, please.” He cried.

"I'm not putting you through this... I can do this alone." She put the promise ring in his hand and wrapped their hands around it.“Please Mell.” He whispered."I love you so much but I can't." She could bearly speak through her tears.

“If you loved me you’d stay. You’d let me help.”

"Don't do that... Don't say that... Hate me for all this but its my body and I can't see the pain it caused me watching my mum go through this." She kissed him one last time letting it linger.

She then shoved her stuff into her suitcase. She said her goodbyes to Erin and was currently saying goodbye to Donner and apologising.

Mell left and Max broke down. Donna came into the art studio and cradled him in her arms.

"Speak to me son." She whispered. He shook his head."Yes." She said.He shook his head again."Speak to me or be grounded. Yes I can do that because your staying with me."

“It hurts too much, mom.” He whispered. 

"I know but speak to me."He shook his head again. 

After an hour Donna finally got him tell her everything. She felt terrible. He was so heartbroken. 

—————

It’s been over a week since the breakup. Max has barely spoken or eaten since that day. He had to go to his and Mell’s old apartment to get his things and bring them back to Arizona. He was extremely nervous to see her again.

He used his key to let him in as he let himself in he found a note left for him.

~I'm sorry I can't be there but it's my first chemotherapy session today. I want you to keep the present I got you for your birthday. I left it out for you, you've always said you wanted to go. Now you can with your family. ~

Max went and gathered all of his things. Once everything was in the car he went back to see the present. As he got there she had his bucket list out and it had see Japan crossed out. Next to it was booking comfirmation that he would be going in two months a month after his birthday.

Max wrote a note back. 

I can’t accept this. I’ll go exchange the tickets for money and mail it to you. I don’t deserve your kindness. I hope New York treats you well. You deserve so much love and happiness and I hope you find it. I hope you get better. You deserve to live. You deserve to be happy. I’m going to be living in Arizona permanently now so you probably won’t ever see me again..... but that’s okay. You’re better off. Goodbye.   
\- M

A couple hours later Mell found the note and cried. She was exhausted but decided to leave him a voice message.

'No... Please take the present... It was meant to be a surprise... I'm so sorry I drove you away.' You could hear how tired she was through the tears she cried. 'I will always love you.' She couldn't reply the message back and just sent it to get.Her *Max never replied to her voicemail. A week later she got the money for the plane tickets in the mail.She sent it back with a note.

~I'm not taking it back. I was going to surprise you with this if we weren't dating too. Ps. Miss you so much, its harder than I expected. ~

Another week later she got it back in the mail with a note. 

Please take it back. For me? I’m begging you, Mell. You need the money from that more than I need the plane tickets. I just want you to be happy and get better, okay? This is the last letter I’m sending. Goodbye, Mell.   
\- M

That day she called Aria and broke down on the phone to her. She was all alone. She thought she could do it but she couldn't. Aria was taking a break from school to go stay with Mell and take care of her. Hunter helped too."Did I do the right thing?" She weakly asked throwing up.

Aria helped her clean up. “I don’t know, M. I know how much you miss him. He’s not doing well either. Hunt went to visit him a few days ago. He’s been in therapy and on a lot of medication.”

"Can you tell him that I miss him and I'm so sorry for hurting him. I would do it myself but I can't move." She put her hand through her hair and some fell out.

Aria noticed and saw her cry even more. She message Max.

A: how are you doing Max? I just wanted to let you know that Mell said she's sorry for fucking you up and she misses you. She's getting worse, her hair has started to fall out.

M: I miss her.

A: she misses you.

Aria said as she sent him an image of her. Mell's in his pj's that she hid so she could sleep some nights.

M: I feel terrible that she’s going through this but she pushed me away. She broke up with me. I’m done.

A: I know... She's not eating but she needs to on her meds. Could you please help me out?

M: how?A: send her a voice message to give her hope. She's gone into a dark depression. Her dad's been filtering in and out.

M: what would I even say? She may be sick but she’s not the only one who’s hurting.

A: she knows that. That's why she hasn't asked for anything. She's been replaying old voice messages and voice calls. I just... She's bad... She has a surgery in 2 months. 5 months before my wedding.

M: I’ll call her. She deserves more than just a voice message.

A: thank you.

Max started to call Mell.Mell accepted the call without looking at the caller ID."Hello."She whispered.

“Hi.” Max’s voice came through quietly."Maxy?... Am I dreaming? I'm dreaming right."

“No... it’s me. Hi.”

She started to cry. "I'm so sorry. I miss you but that's not fair on you." She whispered.

“It’s okay.” He whispered.

"No its not... I can't do anything anymore... I've not slept in about a month. Tell me about anything,please."

“I have nothing to tell.”

"artwork..." She whispered tiredly.

“I don’t draw anymore. It was just a stupid hobby.”

"No... You were phenomenonal at it... Football?" She asked.

“I don’t play anymore.”

"I ruined you." She sobbed.

“I’m fine.”

"No... You're not." She whispered as her breath was getting heavier and she was going dizzy. Aria went over to help her."Don't help me, I deserve this. Look what I did to Maxy." She whispered as she passed out.

Max couldn’t listen to that anymore and hung up. 

Hunter called Mell’s doctor while Aria tried to wake her up.As soon as Hunter got off the phone to the doctor an ambulance was coming around. He messaged Max.

H: she's on way to hospital for emergency medical care. You made her smile for a first time in a whike.

M: I made her pass out.

H: wasn't you, the tumor does that. You made her happy.

M: probably not.

H: you did, I'll keep you posted.

M: okay.

H: you should have seen her smile.

M: I wish I did.

A few moments later another message came through. 

M: tell her I love her. Please.

H: I'll show her these messages. She'll feel better by just knowing that you still love her and don't hate her.

H: I have to go the doctor is here.

Max put his phone away and headed to his art studio. He just sat down there hoping she was going to be okay. 

The next few months Mell got worse. She couldn't move out of her bed. She only managed to move out her bed for chemo and now today her surgery.

Max prayed for her everyday. He missed her so much but he couldn’t bring himself to call her.The week before the surgery she got a message from Max.

M: hope everything goes well next week. You deserve to be happy.

MH: I'm not very hopeful. Same surgery as my mum.

He then got a message through from Hunter.

H: You should come.He replied to Mell first. 

M: well, I’m praying for you. 

He then texted Hunter. 

M: I don’t know...MH: You shouldn't, I hurt you.

Hunter messaged him back trying to convince him. Max told him no. He then texted Mell. 

M: you deserve to live. You can get better and start a family and just be happy. Your life is far from over.

Mell got tired of typing. So she decided to send him a voice memo.

'Maxy... I'm so sorry. I jus want to tell you incase I... I... I don't make it next week... I love you... I'm so sorry. Thank you for loving me. I... I thought I could do this without you but I can't... The girl you've been hanging around with... She... She... She's gorgeous... Maybe she likes you... Don't morn or grieve me... I don't deserve it. '

Mell whispered crying as she recorded the messaged and sent it.

M: that girl is my therapist.

Mell didn't reply back, she felt too stupid too.

M: just get better, okay? Find someone who makes you happy.

MH: no one does anymore.

M: you’ll find someone. I know you will. And you’ll have a family of your own someday. Maybe when you’re married and happy we can be friends.

MH: I'll be dead before I can have the chance to win the heart of the person who truly makes me happy.

M: don’t say that. You’re time is not coming to an end. You’ll get better. I know you will.

MH: I don't know about that. I'm on bed rest

M: I’m done with this conversation. Just get better, okay?

MH :I've been trying, everyone is done with me now. I'm sorry for bothering you.

M: you weren’t bothering me.

MH: it's okay, I'm a bother to everyone now. I love you no matter what.

M: I love you.

Mell threw her phone on to the chair at her desk. She hates this feeling. She's alone in her apartment. Aria is back at school. Hunter is at games. She's alone.

Max was sitting down on his bed. “Fuck it.” He mumbled to himself as he got up and grabbed a bag with some of his things. He got up and told his mom that he would be back tomorrow. He then headed to the airport and book the first flight to New York.

Mell had a phone call from the hospital saying they moved her surgery up to the morning and that she's needed ASAP on ward. She booked the cab and left a note for her dad or who ever would check up on her.

~Change of plans! Surgery is in the morning. ~

Max arrived in New York five hours later. He used his spare key to her apartment to see if she was there. He saw the note and headed right to the hospital.Max asked at the desk for her room number. Max rushed to find her room. It was extremely late there but he used the excuse that he's her fiancé and just got back from a work trip.

He knocked on her room door to see if she was still awake.She didn't answer so he quickly and quitly pushed the door open to see her fast asleep on the bed. Max slowly walked over to her. He kissed her forehead before turning around to leave.

He couldn't bring himself to leave. He was drawn to her like a magnet. She looked so pale. Her hair was completely gone. He knew how much her hair meant to her. She loved sitting down for hours trying new looks out. Now it was all gone.He turned back around and sat in one of the chairs by her bed.

"I'm here Mell." He whispered.He just sat there in silence watching her. He felt like a bit of a stalker but he couldn’t believe how sick she looked.He hated himself in that moment.

He’s hated himself since the breakup. He’s hurt himself and starved himself. He felt like that in some way this was his fault. He blamed everything on himself for some twisted reason. He’s been going to therapy and on anxiety and depression medication but he still always finds a way to blame himself.

Mell started to mumble something on her sleep. 'baby stop it... Maxy... I love you too but ticklish... You... Is that?... Yes... Of course I'll marry you.'Max let out a quiet sigh and started to tear up. He knew he shouldn’t be here but he couldn’t bring himself to leave.'I love you so much. "She sleeps talked.

Max got up and left the room. He was so heart broken.Max headed back to her apartment. He decided to stay there the night. As he went to their old room it was exactly the same as it was months ago. He saw her tiny giraffe Teddy she's had for years laying on the bed. He picked it up and held it close to his chest as he fall asleep surrounded by her scent.

The next morning he got up early and headed to the hospital.As he got there he saw them rolling her to surgery.He started to tear up as he watched her.He didn't know what to do.

All he could do was sit in the waiting and wait ;that's the worst part about it. He's going through with what he did with his dad with her.He sat there an waited. He lost track of time because he was so upset and just sat there all day.

A doctor suddenly came out and called her name to see if anyone was there for her.“I’m here.” Max said nervously as he walked up to the doctor.

"The surgery was a success. But we couldn't get all the tumor. She will need more chemo. A higher dosage. She has a tough more couple months a head. We don't know of she's in the clear yet." The doctor explained.

“But for now she’s doing okay?”

"She's not cancer free."

“I know that but for now is she doing better?”

"She should feel a little better." The doctor said.

“Okay. Is she awake?”

"No, she won't be for a week. We've put her in a coma until the swelling goes down on her brain."

“Okay.” Max said. “Can I just go in and see her quickly? I’m going back home to Arizona later.”

"Yeah. Room 5b in the ICU."

“Thank you.” He said as he headed down the hall.Max found the room and found her with tubes and wires all hooked up to her.He just cried quietly as he looked at her.

He was so thankful that she was okay. She was okay as she could be. It hurt him seeing like that. He kissed her forehead before leaving the hospital. The next time they'll see each other is at Hunter's and Aria's wedding and he prayed that it wouldn't be awkward. He couldn't have that but he wished more for her to be there with all of them. He wished she would find the fight as she's nearly made it. He had faith in her. He knew she could do it. Just one last final push.


	47. Chapter 47

It's been four months since Mells surgery. Four months of chemo and scans. Now she's at her last appointment hours before her best friends wedding. She had just come out the appointment and was heading to the Jones.

She met Aria, Betty, and Veronica inside. They were helping Aria with her dress."My mmb is stunning!" She smiled.“Mell!” Aria smiled and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Look at you! Your hair is starting to grow back.” Aria smiled. They haven’t seen each other in awhile because Aria was busy with school."Just a little but I'm still so insecure about it. I have my wig though." Mell smiled.

"I need to tell you something." She added.

“What is it?” Aria smiled.

"I'll tell you after I've done your make up. Then I'll get myself ready."

“Okay.” Aria smiled and hugged her again."Is Bell here?" She asked as she started to head up to Aria's room.

“He’s on his way.”

"You're getting married." She whispered.“I can’t believe it.” Aria smiled.

"Let's get you dolled up."

Half way through the make up Ari asked her what she needed to speak about. "I'm cancer free officially from today. It could come back but that's what 6 months scans are for." Mell told her.

“That’s amazing, M!” She hugged her. “But I have something I need to tell you. It might make you upset.”

"Maxy is back with Amber." She whispered.

“No, that’s not it. When you and Max were still together, Max was going to propose to you at my wedding. He had a whole elaborate plan set up. He even bought a ring, I saw it. It was beautiful. I just figured you should know.”

"can you give me a minute?" Mell asked walking out the room tearing up.Aria just nodded.Mell cried an ugly cry for five minute straight before heading back to the room. "Sorry about that."She whispered.

“It’s okay, M. I know this is hard for you. He even came to visit you the day of your surgery and the night before.”

"What?" She uttered.

“He came to visit you. You were asleep.”

"I missed him... I didn't apologise properly... I didn't... No this is your day. I'll mope at the reception in a corner near the food and eat my feelings."

“Hey, M. It’s okay. I’m here for you.” She hugged her. “You don’t have to mope around. You can come dance with me and Hunt.”

“Maybe you could even try talking to Max.” She added.

"I don't want to third wheel." She smiled. "Now let's finish getting ready... Maybe." 

_____

All the bridal party traveled together. They arrived at church on time. Aria couldn't wait to marry Hunter. She had graduated medical school last month. Found her residency spot in New York. Everything is going right.

She smiled and texted Hunter. 

A: ready to get married? :)

Hunter was standing at the alter. He couldn't pull his phone out with everyone watching him. He got Max to message her for him.

M: He said hurry up.

Aria smiled and put her phone away. The music had started up and it was time for everyone to start walking down the Isle. The bridesmaids started walking down the isle first. Max saw Mell and couldn’t stop staring at her.

She was wearing this red dress that had a his neck line that clung to her body perfectly. She looked stunning. His focus changed to Aria when Hunter nudged him slightly and whispered I'm nervous.

“Don’t be. You’re about to marry the love of your life.” Max whispered.

"Yeah, you could be too some day. She's walking over to us now." Hunter whispered.

Aria walked hand in hand with Jughead. Jughead was tearing up. He still can't believe he's given his daughter away to Archie's son. It's kind of funny. Jughead passed her on as he sat down.

Aria walked up to the altar and stood in front of Hunter. She looked up at him and smiled."Hey." She whispered.

"Hey yourself gorgeous."

The priest stood in front of the whole church and started the ceremony. It then shortly came up to their vows.

Aria went first. 

“I don’t even know where to start. I’ve loved you fo so long. We first kissed when we were six and I told you I wasn’t allowed to have a boyfriend. We’ve been together for so long and we’ve been through a lot. I can’t believe I can finally get to marry you. You make me so happy and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” She said

"Ari, my everything. I've made stupid mistakes but you've looked past that. You see the good in people. You over look the bad and give second chances. They say distances only makes the heart grow founder. It truly does. I promise to love you when we're arguing. To care for you, to cherish you and so much more. I gave you my heart at 6 then again at 16. I love you so much gorgeous. I'm the lucky one. "

“I love you.” She smiled.

They then slipped in their wedding bands and the priest pronounced them husband and wife. There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

Aria pulled him down for a passionate kiss."Hello Mrs Andrews." He smiled as they began to walk down the Isle together. Aria smiled brightly and kissed him.

They headed outside the church to go to their venue. Aria offered Mell a ride as she knew she'd try sneak off. 

They drove to the venue and got there a few minutes later. Everyone was getting seated and buying drinks. She just sat herself in the corner. Max sat at the bar drinking his sorrows.

Mell decided to message him. Its the only way she could speak to him without crying.

MH: That can kill you, you know.

M: I wouldn’t mind.

MH: I would. Join me? I have some news.

M: Maybe later. I’m not staying long.

Mell decided to go to the bar to order a drink. It was a gate way of an excuse to speak to him. Max just sat there with his face in his hands.

"Can I have 4 shots please?" She asked the bar tender.

The bartender poured her shots. Max didn’t move. Mell moved two to him.

"Drink up I'm celebrating your moping."

“Thanks.” He said quietly as he quickly downed the shots and asked the bartender for more.

"Why are you celebrating?" He whispered.

"Let's see my best friend got married, my dad has a new girlfriend, I'm moping and cancer free from today with chances it might come back so scans every so often." She said after doing another shot.

“You’re cancer free?”

"Yep so drink up the bitch is gone... Now I can fuck up my life more because I have no idea how to apologise for pushing people away." She said.

“You only pushed me away.” He said. “It’s fine.”

"My dad and Aria. But Aria didn't listen and stayed. No its not... God you look so good too."

“You look great.” He said quietly. He didn’t believe her. His hair was longer and messy and he was visibly skinnier. He also looked exhausted.

"That's lie... I feel like an alien in my own body." He standing closer to him. "Aria told me about you coming to my surgery."

“Yeah.” He said quietly.

"I thought I dreamt someone kissing me. I mean I dreamt alot about us."

“I kissed your forehead.” He whispered.

"Thank you." She whispered going to hold his hand. He instantly pulled away. "Sorry." She uttered tearing up.

“It’s fine.” He said as he ordered another drink.

"I guess I should go, I'm tired." She lied.

“If that’s what you want.” He said. “Sleep well.”

"I've not slept well in so long. It's not what I want. But I'm going to see Ari...I love you."

He just nodded.

Aria pulled Mell onto the dance floor as their song played. They did their dance they always did when it was on. Both laughing and smiling.

“It’s nice to see you smile, M.” Aria smiled.

"I wasn't a moment ago. I tried speaking with him. I guess it's not going to happen again. It hurts more than anything to say that."

“I don’t think you should give up on him.”

"I think I'm going to head home. I'm still over coming the chemo."

"Not until I throw my flowers and cut the cake."

“I’m really tired.” Mell said. 

“Please stay.” 

“Okay fine.” 

They saw Max leaving the bar. He was wobbling as he was walking and he was clearly drunk. Mell ran over to him. Max tripped and started to stumble over. Mell caught him.

"Falling into my arms prince charming."

“Hi.” He whispered.

"Hey that was funny." She pouted. Max just smiled. He was extremely drunk."You're drunk." She said.

“M.... Maybe a little bit.” He mumbled.

"Mmm maybe a lot." She teased.

“Maybe.”

"Yeah." She whispered wiping his hair out his eyes. "Let me take you home after the throwing of the flowers."

“I was going to get a plane back home tonight.” He mumbled.

"You're too drunk to be let on a plane. I know you don't want to stay with me but it'll be fun."

Hunter came beside his side. “Seriously Max? I told you not to drink anything. You’re going to end up with a drinking problem.” Hunter said. 

“Sorry.” Max mumbled.

"It was my fault." Mell admitted.

“I’m.... I’m fine.” Max mumbled.

"You're not man. Let's get you water and a coffee." Hunter said.“Bye gorgeous.” He whispered. 

She turned back around and decided to kiss him. Max kissed her back heatedly.

“Mell, I’d hate to break this up but he’s extremely drunk.” Hunter said.

"I know." She whispered upset.

Hunter started to help Max walk to the other room while Max reached back for Mell."Maxy you should go with Hunt." She whispered holding his hand.Max just smiled."I don't want to." He whispered.

“Come on Max. I’ll get you to sober up a bit and then you cane head back to Mell.” Hunter said. 

“Fine.” He mumbled

"I'll be here waiting." She smiled faintly going to Aria.

An hour later the boys came back and Max was sober.He was still a little drunk but he was sober enough to know what’s going on.

"Max." Aria smiled. "Now I can throw my flowers."Max just nodded."Hunt baby, you're coming with me."

Aria and Hunter went on to the stage. Aria called everyone up to the dance floor. Max walked over but kept his distance from everyone else. Mell decided to go stand next to him.

“Hey.” He said quietly.

"Hey." She smiled faintly.

Max didn’t say anything but just smiled faintly. Mell slowly intertwined their habds together as Aria was counting down. Aria threw the flowers ;Mell caught it with one hand with a state of shock.

Max just held her hand carefully. He didn’t make any effort to move or say anything. But when he saw her catch the bouquet he felt extremely sad thinking about what could’ve been. He pulled his hand away and started to walk out of the room.Mell walked after him. She knew exactly what he was thinking.He just kept walking.

"Max! Ari told me!"Max just stopped. He didn’t turn around to look at her or say anything.

"The answer would have been yes Actually still is... I'm going to fight for you."

“Why?”

"Because I love you! I'm in love with you! I struggled without you!"

“It’s been months Mell. You really hurt me.”

"I know, that's why I'm going to walk away unless you tell me to stay. Today was meant to be a good day."

“Today is a good day for you.”

"No I would have rather died than not be with you."

“Mell....” was all he whispered, taking a step closer."Maxy."Max just took a few more steps closer.

Mell closed up the gap.Max cupped her face in his hands. Mell leaned up to kiss him. The kiss was lust full and filled with want. He tilted her head back and deepened the kiss.Mell was tearing up as they kissed. She got light headed and needed air.

The both pulled back to catch their breath.Mell smiled a real smile;Aria watched them from the window as she ate.“They look so happy.” Aria said to Hunter.

"Let's hope for the best. Come on let's go snoop." He teased.Aria smiled and followed after him. Mell and Max just stood there.

Max didn’t know what to say."So?" She whispered. "How was the concert?" She awkwardly asked.

“I didn’t go.” 

"Did Erin?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"That's good." She whispered. "So that just happened again... " She whispered.

“Yeah....”

"I'm just mad at myself I let you go."

“It’s okay.”

"No its not... I need to show you something." She whispered taking her wig off.

“Your hair’s growing back.” He whispered cupping her face in his hands again.

"I'm so insecure about it. My long hair is all gone."  
“You’re still as beautiful as ever.”Mell smiled faintly.

Max just stayed silent.

"What are we doing?"

“I don’t know.” He whispered.

"What should we do?" She asked him nervously.

"Do you want me to walk away? I'll go now if you tell me to." She whispered crying nut held his hand tighter.

Max just held her hand tighter. He then moved her to hold her hips. Mell just smiled to herself.

"Don't go Mell." He whispered.

"Really?" He just nodded.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered as she moved her hands to cup his face. "You hurt looking at me."

“I love looking at you.”

"But you see all the hurt I've caused you. I still look drained."

“You look beautiful.” He said.

"Because I'm wearing a wig and a shit loads of make up so I looked half decent. Underneath this mask is a broken, fragile and terrified woman whose ready to give up any moment because she's frightened that the cancer could come back."

“But you’re my love. I know you and you’re beautiful.” He whispered.

"You may think that I think something different. Along with the whole hate gang I've got." She sarcastically said.

Max just took a step back."You're my love Max. You always will be, I just don't feel very beautiful lately." She whispered.

“Whether you believe me or not, you are.” He said, keeping distance between them.

"Thank you." She smiled faintly.

"So, what's this hate group?" He whispered.

“It’s just people being rude to me.” 

He just nodded."Do I know them?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. They only harassed me." She whispered.

“Oh.” He whispered."I'm keeping you... You have a flight." Mell turned around to see Aria. She mouthed it hurts too much, help!

“I’m still a little drunk. I’ll go in the morning.... which gives me the perfect opportunity to get even more drunk.”

"Don't do that, Hunt will be pissed at you. I'll stay out your way... I know it hurts too much." She whispered as she stood up on her tiptoes and cupped his face. 

She pulled him in for a soft kiss. He just kissed her back softly. Mell was the first one to break the kiss before walking inside. Once she was inside they opened the food. She was by Aria and Hunter's side filling their plate up.

Max went back to the bar.Mell saw him and pulled him away from the bar. As she did that their song started to play. Hunter had a smirk on his face. He was exactly like Veronica she loved to meddle.

“Mell, stop.” He said. “I need a drink.”

"I'm stopping you from drinking." She said taking the drink out his hand.“Why?”She drank the drink herself needing courage. "I can't see you drink yourself to death. I love you too much also I don't want you and Hunt falling out." She explained.

“Hunt isn’t in charge of me.”

"I know that but you don't want to ruin his day... Dance with me? One last time." She asked.

“Fine.”

Mell lead him to the dance floor where Aria and Hunter were. Mell awkwardly put her hands around his neck. Max shakily wrapped his hands around her waist. Mell placed her head on her shoulders trying not to get emotional but failing badly.They just slowly danced together for the entire song.

The song came to an end but neither of them made the effort to move. After a few moments Max pulled back and took a step back. Mell was heartbroken you could tell in her eyes. The smile she was wearing vanished into thin air.

“Goodnight, Mell.” He whispered.

"Don't go?" She grabbed his hand.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

"I don't have an answer except I'm being incredibly selfish and want to spend this night with you and the happy couple. I'm celebrating for them and me."

“I’ll stay for an hour longer but that’s it. But I’m getting a drink.”

"No! Is it that bad to see me you need a drink? Because if so I should leave not you, move abroad. No one will miss me. Amber can't harass me, I can't hurt you." She whispered.

“I just need a drink, Mell.”

"Because of me..." Mell began to get light head, her legs feeling weak. She felt her legs collapse. Max caught her."Sorry... This happens." She whispered.

“It’s okay.” He whispered.

"Could you help me over to Ari? She has my food."

“Yeah.” He whispered. 

He helped him over to Aria before he started to walk away. Mell had a sad look in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you Ari." She teared up.

“Thanks, M.” She smiled. “Are you okay?” 

Max walked over to the bar.

"Whose single here?"

“Why are you asking?” Aria said.

"Because I need to fuck someone with no strings attached. I need to let go... Let go from everything." She told her. 

"So whose single?" She asked again.

“Well.... Max..... and a few of those guys from Hunter’s football team.” She said pointing to the guys.

"Perfect." She said as she took a bite of a sandwich before making her way other to Hunter and the guys.“Hey Mell.” Hunter said.

"Hi Hunt, you're friends are good looking."

“Those two are single. But what about Max?”

"Max doesn't want me anymore. I need to accept that, he can't speak to me without a drink in his system."

“Are you sure about that?”

"Absolutely no way." She whispered.

“He’s staring at you.”

"Good, he can come over to me. All I'm doing is getting to know your other friends." She smiled.

“Then go ahead.”

"Mell, best friend of the bride."

“Hey.” One of the guys smiled.

"You are?" She asked extending her arm out.

“I’m Sam. Nice to meet you.” He shook her hand.

"Sam, nice to meet you too." She smiled faintly. Max was staring over at them jealously."So what do you do?" Sam asked.

They went into a full conversation and went to sit down together. Max got so jealous he got another drink and sat near them. He just watched them.

"Why is a guy like you single?" She asked.

“I got dumped six months ago.”

"That sucks. I was the dumper and ended about 9 months ago." Mell explained.

"Why are you single?" He asked.

"Because cancer is a bitch."

“You had cancer?”

"clear as from today. Does that bother you?"

“No, of course not. I had cancer two years ago. It took me a year to get over.”

"You did?" She whispered. "I'm struggling everyday. Its nice to know it gets better." She smiled touching his hand.“It does.” He smiled."You have gorgeous hair. It looks so healthy and thick." She smiled admiring him.“Thanks. It grew back quickly.” He smiled at her. 

Max glared at them.Mell could feel him glaring but she had to try get over him. It's clear he doesn't want her.

"Want to dance?" He asked her.

"Sure."Max slammed his drink down on the table and got up. He started to storm out of the room.Hunter quickly followed after him.“She’s moving on.” Max mumbled."Not really. Your shutting her out, she's hurt."“I’m such a fucking idiot!” Max shouted."A little but go cut in."“She’s not going to want to.”"She does." Hunter said.Max walked back inside and over to Sam and Mell. “Can I cut in?” He said."Are you going to speak to me?" She asked.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Maybe we can talk later Sammy?"She smiled.“Of course.” Sam smiled."Sammy?" Max asked as he pulled her close to him.

"Sam we've just been talking. He's a good guy."

“You’re interested in him?”

"You don't want me... He's a nice guy, if he asks me out I'd probably tell him to give me awhile but we can be friends until I get over my ex." She admitted.

“Tell me to go and I will.” Max whispered.

"Funny we've both said that tonight."

“I’m serious, Mell. Tell me to go and I’ll get out of your life no matter how much I want you. I’ll let you get over me.”

"I want you too." She smiled.

“Really?”

"Yes, haven't I made it obvious. I was trying to make you jealous. Sam's a good guy we could be really good friends some day."

Max just pulled her close for a heated and passionate kiss.She hummed in delight. Aria and Hunter were watching from afar and kissed knowing they did some good.

“We got our best friends back together.” She smiled. 

“Yeah.” Hunter smiled. 

“Mell?” Max whispered when they pulled back."Yeah." She smiled.

“I heard you say you wanted to fuck someone without any strings attached.” He whispered.

"I want all strings attached with you."

“So do I.”

"I missed you." She hugged him tight.

“I missed you so fucking much.”

"I couldn't do it without you... I needed you that's why I called Donna everyday." She whispered.

“You did?”

"Yeah, I just had to hear your voice so she'd walk near you I'd have my phone on loud speaker." She embarrassed herself whispered. Max just kissed her.

"I'm stupid too." She whispered on his ear.

“No you’re not.”

"I am, I could have been engaged today." She uttered. Max just stayed silent."I shouldn't have brought it up."

“I still have the ring so.... maybe soon.” He whispered.

"Maybe."

“Come to Arizona with me?”

"My jobs here." She whispered. "I finally got somewhere to look at my designs."

“Then I’ll move back.”

"You're mum and Erin? ." She whispered.

“They’ll understand. I can’t lose you again.”

"Erin hates me." She whispered.

“No she doesn’t.”

"Okay then." She smiled. "Also can we ditch with the happy couple for in and out?"

“Sure.” He smiled.

Mell and Max headed over to the happy couple. Aria was sitting on Hunter’s lap hugging him.Mell smiled at them. She was truly happy for them.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Andrews."

“Hi.” Aria smiled as she rested her head on Hunter’s shoulder.

"What do we say if we sneak away for in and out and come back later? Like old times." Mell suggested.

“That sounds fun.” Hunter smiled."Sounds delicious. We're in." Aria said.

“We have to make it quick though. People will be looking for us.” Hunter said.

"That's why we go now as no one is looking." Max said.

They all got up and headed out. No one could drive as they all were a little drunk so they ordered an uber.Max leaned his head on Mell in the car.

"What if it comes back?" She whispered.

“I’ll be there every step of the way.” He whispered."We will too." Aria said.“Thanks.” She whispered. Max leaned in and kissed her cheek. Hunter did the same with Aria.

They soon arrived; as they all got out the car and decided to eat the food in the park across the street.Max stayed completely silent as the rest of them talked and ate.

"You okay?" She asked him. He just nodded."So quite though."

“I’m just.... I’m extremely drunk and.... I’m probably going to forget about this all in the morning.” He stuttered. 

"Hopefully you won't." She whispered. 

“Maybe if I woke up with a certain someone in my bed.... I will.” He whispered.

"I was hoping you'd say that... Come home."

“I will.”

"Aww." Aria squiled. Max and Mell just smiled."Just wait until its your turn. You'll hate the attention." Hunter teased.

“I will. Mell won’t.” Max teased.

"Wrong, so wrong."

“Nope. That’s what you always say but I see the light in your eyes when people put all of their attention on you.”

"No, I've grown to hate it over the past 9 months." She whispered.

“Oh.”

Suddenly Max got a call. Max pulled out his phone and answered it. “Hello?”

"Hey baby."

“Hey.”

"I miss you, when are you coming home snuggle bunny." She whispered.

“I.... I don’t know.” He sighed.

"Well if you won't be home this week I have a special surprise for you." She whispered seductively.

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely. Its what I plan on doing to you when you get home. I'm holding you're long length. Teasingly licking you." She whispered.

“I have to go, Mia. I’ll see you soon.” He said quietly.

"No wait baby... I miss you, your voice. I love you."

“Mia, I have to go.” He said.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said.

Mell heard the whole conversation and didn't know what to do. Max hung up the phone and sighed.Mell started to tear up.“Mell..... I’m sorry....” he whispered.

"Don't touch me." She whispered standing up. "You knew what you were doing drunk or not."

“Mell....” he reached for her again. "Don't." She whispered crying.

“Mell, please.”

"Why? I waited."

“I’m sorry. I love you.”

"I just... You don't though you already moved on." She wiped her tears away.

Mell lifted her dress up and ran away. She ran back to the wedding party so people won't notice they're gone. Max felt terrible. They headed back to the party and he headed to the bar. Mell was alone in the corner nursing her drink.

He pulled his phone out and texted her. 

M: I know this is stupid but..... can we spend one more night together?

MH: I waited for you. Yes I hurt you but that's because if I did die it would have hurt less. Now I'm wishing I'm dead.

M: I’m sorry, Mell.

MH: go home to her. You clearly want her or you would have ended things.

Sam saw her sat alone in the corner. Sam got up and walked over to her. “You okay?”

"Everything hurts still... The guy that cut in was my boyfriend... We kind of got back together. Then he's been with another woman. He sends this."  
"What do I do?" She asked.

“What do you want to do?”

"Spend the night with him." She whispered.

“Then do it.”

"I'm scared but I don't know why." She admitted.

MH: I'll spend the night with you. You better make it worth it

M: I promise I will.

Mell told Aria she's going to head home. She's exhausted as she did that she meant Max outside.

"Whose the girl?" She asked.

S: good luck Mell. Don't take no shit from him.

“Her name is Mia. I met her in Arizona.”

"I figured that out. Where, when, how?" She asked.

“Two months ago. I met her at a bar. We hooked up. But it was only once, I swear. I don’t actually love her.”

"When I nearly died." She whispered to herself.

“I was drunk.” He said. “God, this is stupid.... I imagined she was you.”

"That makes it worse." She weakly uttered.

“I know.” He whispered.

Mell didn't say anything after that. She didn't say anything all the way home. Mell opened the door first but allowed him to walk in first.

Max just walked over and sat on the couch. “I’ll go if you want.”

"I'm just upset... It's stupid really, I let you go. I shouldn't be mad."

“I understand why you are.”

"Really, why?" She asked.

“If it was the other way around I would’ve been upset too.”

Mell came to join him instead of sitting next to him, she sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. Max saw his old Letterman jacket around her chair. 

“You kept it.” He said.

"Wore it to every one of my appointments." She admitted. He just nodded."It's my lucky charm." She whispered.

He just smiled faintly.“It’s yours. I never want it back.” He whispered. 

"Good I never plan on giving it back. Maybe every so often, it doesn't smell of you any more."

"I can wear it now for you." He suggested as he leant over and slipped it on.

Mell just smiled; hugged him closer so he couldn't tell she was crying.Max just sat there with a faint smile."Do you something to drink?" She asked.

“No thanks. I’m okay.”

"Maybe a change of clothes? I have a set of your pj's." She suggested.

“I’m fine.”

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

“Whatever you want.”

"I want your phone... So I can see her." She whispered.“I don’t have any photos.” He whispered. 

Max handed her his phone. She scrolled through all of his photos. He had all of their photos together and photos of her and there weren’t any recent photos except for one of him and Erin."She's amazing at her make up now." She whispered as she switched to messages.

She scrolled through them and after a few minutes she handed him his phone back.He stayed silent and put his phone on the couch next to him."She sounds like Amber 2.0" She teased.

“She is.”

"Awful." She whispered."I want to show you something." She said as she started to head to the bedroom.

He followed after her.Mell pulled her new design she was working on. It was a dress that she's been working on for Erin for her best friends party.“That’s amazing, M.” He said.

"It's for Erin."

“She’s going to love it.”

"She said its for her friends party but then I found out its for the father, daughter dance." She whispered. "She told me your taking her so I want the dress to be perfect."

"Help me out this dress so I can breath?"

“Okay.” He said quietly."There's a button and a zip." She told him.

Max carefully undid the button then placed one hand on her waist as he brought the zip down.He softly ran his hand over the soft skin of her back that was exposed. He quickly pulled away.

"Hmmm." She moaned slightly .Max took a step back. “I’ll go into the other room so you can get changed.” He whispered.

Mell turned around to him and dropped the dress. "You've seen it all before." She smirked. He just smirked slightly."What?" She asked smiling.

“Nothing.” He said taking another step back.

"Okay then." She said taking her bra off and leaning beside him for his old jumper.

Max couldn’t help but stare at her. She pulled the jumper on the jumper and then took the wig off.“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered.

"Thank you." She whispered.He just smiled faintly. He hated how awkward they were."You're not so bad yourself."

“Thank you.” He whispered.

"Fuck we're so awkward."

“I know.” He sighed. “I can go if you want.”

"You owe me a night together."

“But we’re being so fucking awkward. What are we even going to do.”

"For starters I've been in heels all day my feet are aching." She smiled. He didn’t say anything."Or we can watch a movie?"

He just nodded as they headed back to the living room. She put on their favourite movie.He sat down on the couch and took of his jacket so he was just in a button up shirt. He then pulled off his tie and unbuttoned a few of the buttons to get more comfortable.

Mell was sat underneath a blanket. She looked over at him and couldn't help herself. She hasn't had sex in 9 months. She slipped her hand underneath her pants.Max just sat there watching the movie. He didn’t notice.She let out a small moan.

“Are you okay?” He asked her.

"Ye...yes."She stuttered. Max just looked over at her.  
She didn't notice him looking.“Mell?”

"Yes?" She whispered.

“What are you doing?”

"No... Nothing."

“Tell me.” He whispered.

"Pleasuring myself." She whispered. Max moved closer. “Why now?” He whispered teasingly."I don't know,something sexy to look at."

“Me?”

"No the window." She teased. He just smiled."Of course you."

Max just looked at her. His eyes darkened.

"cut me some slack. First time in 9 months I've had the energy for it."

“Understandable.”

"It feels good." She smiled.

He just smirked.Mell turned to rest her feet on his lap.He just looked at her.Mell took it one step further sitting on his lap then stated to pleasure herself again.“Mell....” he whispered.

"What?" She innocently asked.He just sighed and she felt him start to harden beneath her."What?" She asked again.

“Nothing.”Mell turned so she was straddled him.“What are you doing?” He whispered. 

"Looking at you."Max stayed silent.Mell started to undo the rest of his button's on his shirt. Max just looked at her.Mell started to rock her hip.

“But I am.” He whispered. “What are we doing?”

"I don't know but I like it."He leaned in and kissed her softly."Months of dreaming about this when the poison dripped into my system."

"What do you to do? Help me out?" She whispered in his ear.

“Okay.” He whispered.

"Let's forget about Mia for tonight. Be together; I need this. If we want to be together dump her."

“Okay.”

"Tell me what to do?" She whispered kissing him.

“Whatever you want.” He whispered.

"Call Amber and Mia over set them up. They can leave us alone. Then I can have sex with you and not feel guilty."

“I haven’t spoken to Amber in awhile so she’s not a problem. I’ll call Mia.”

"No she is... She's my problem."

"I'll call her." Mell said.

Mia:Surprise I'm here!Max replied to Mia. 

M: we were just a fling. You know that right? We weren’t even exclusive. You have another boyfriend. Plus it was a one time thing. I’m done.

Mia: can I see you still.

M: sure.

He sent her an address. Amber was already on her way around.“I wish we didn’t have to worry about them.” Max whispered.

"Soon we won't." She whispered.

_____

Soon Amber was arriving at Mell’s place. Mell answer the door letting her in. As she did that what she assumed to be Mia appeared after her. 

“Hi Mia.” Max said.

"Hey." She smiled. Max just took a step closer to Mell.Mell smirked. "You two need to understand that me and Mell are together."

“You are?” Mia said. “She broke your heart.” 

“Shes the love of my life.” Max said."I had cancer."

"Why am I here?"Amber asked.

" So you can stop blaming me."

“Blaming you?”

"Max ended things with you. You blamed me for that. You still do." She whispered.

“Because you’re the reason we broke up.”

"Max tell her!"

"She's not Amber. I was busy with work and you were distancing yourself."

"Wow your kind of hot." Mia whispered.

Max just wrapped his arm around Mell."I broke up with him because I had cancer and I couldn't watch him watch me be wreak." Mell whispered.

“Which was stupid of her because I’ve already been through that with my dad. I knew how to handle it.”

"It was but I couldn't handle it." She admitted."So go on I'm giving you a free pass to say as much shit as you want to me."

“Why?”

"Why what?" She asked.

“Why are you letting us talk shit about you?”

"I deserve it for hurting the man we love."

“Babe, you don’t have to.” Max said.

"No they can." She said. "Fire away!"

“You ruined my life.” Amber snapped.

"Cancer did that to me.. That's weak."

“No you ruined my life by stealing Max!”

"Life happens."

“I chose her Amber. I will always choose her.”Max said. 

"So do your worst Mia." Mell said.

“You think you can just waltz in and out of his life!” Mia snapped. “You hurt him.” 

"I know I did... I also stepped back when I was in love with him and he was dating Amber."

“You’re an asshole, Max.” Mia said.

"We were drunk." He said.

"Amber is it?" Mia asked. "How did they hurt you?"

“Max dumped me for Mell.” Amber said. “We were together for years.”

"Who would dump you? You're stunning."

“Thank you.” Amber smiled. 

“Fuck you Max. I’m leaving.” Mia said. “How about I go buy you a drink?” Mia said to Amber.

"I would love that."

"You already did."Max said.

The girls walked out the apartment slamming the door. They headed to the bar down the street. Mia ordered the drink she'd thought she'd like the most.

Back at the house Max sat down on the couch and sighed. Mell smiled at him and kissed him. The kiss got heated fast. Clothes were coming off. The next thing they know Max was carrying her to their old room.

At the bar the girls were playing a drinking game. They called it what Max did.“I can’t believe I actually dated that asshole.” Amber said.

"You were young and horny."

“I actually loved him though.”

"You're first love never actually is your true love." Mia said.

“Yeah.” She said."I faked orgasms sometimes."Amber just laughed. 

Back at the house Max had Mell pressed up against the wall in her bedroom as he kissed her."Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Definitely."

Mell unbuttoned his pants pulling the zip down. She put her hand inside his pants and teasingly touched him. She worked him up the way she dis it the night she lost her viginty. Max teasingly sucked at her skin moaning as he came.

At the bar drinks were going down well. They the got to talking about their other exs.“I always have terrible breakups.” Amber sighed."There's not right for you." Mia said.

“Yeah, I guess.”

"Or your chasing the wrong person." She suggested.

“Probably both.”

"What do you mean?" She asked.

“I don’t know.” She sighed."Hey, hey... Don't be upset." Mia cupped her face. Amber just looked at her and tried not to cry. Mia wiped her tears away. "You're too sexy to cry,unless it's from pleasure."Amber couldn’t help herself.

She leaned in and kissed Mia."You're bi?" She asked.“I’m pansexual.” Amber whispered. 

"You're going to have to keep me up to date. What's that?" She asked.

“Basically I’m not limiting myself to any people to date. I’ll date anyone of any gender even if they’re trans or non binary.”

"I love that your so accepting." She whispered kissing her.

“Are you bi?” Amber said.

"Help me find out?"Amber pulled her close and kissed her again."Toilets." Mia ordered.  
Amber took her and brought her to the bathroom with her.Mia unzipped her dress.Amber took Mia’s off as well and kissed her neck.She moaned lightly.

“You’re so sexy.” Amber whispered.

"Really?" She asked in shock.

“Yes.” 

"Fuck me." Mia said.

"You're too pretty to be fucked. Let me make love to you and your perfect girls." She teased. 

Mia smirked. 

Amber pulled her in for a passionate kiss."I think I'm gay for you." She whispered.

“Good.” Amber kissed her and reached back to unclip her bra.Mia slipped her hand down Amber's pants.Amber moaned and moved closer.Mia wiped across her walls feeling the dampness of her arousal. "What turns you on?" She asked as she swiftly made moves across her clit.

“You.... that.” Amber moaned.

"Tell me things I can say." She whispered nipping her lip.

“Anything you want..... but.... I figured I’d be the top here.” Amber pushed her backwards and kissed her.

"Be my guest baby. Can I blind fold you or myself with my bandana?"

“Blindfold yourself. This is your first time with a woman. I want to show you what it’s like.”

"Do it for me then baby."

Amber took the bandana off of her and covered Mia’s eyes. She then kissed down her neck and jawline.

"What am I aloud to do with my little kitty?"

“Anything.” 

“Good.” Amber smirked. She kissed down her body and licked the skin by her pelvis."If I have a dick it would be hard by now."

“You have such a way with words.” Amber teased.

"I do, I'm aroused and infatuated by you."

Amber just smirked and stuck her hand into Mia’s panties, brushing over her silky folds."Oh god, it never feels that good." She moaned.“I’ll make you feel even better.”

"Oh yeah?" She whispered.

“Yeah.” Amber pulled her panties down her legs.

"Show me!"

Amber took one of her legs and draped it over her shoulder. She then licked over her folds.Mia moaned in pleasure rolling her eyes.

“You like that?”

"Yes but most importantly I like you." She whispered.

“I like you too.”

"Maybe Max did some good." She teased kissing her.

“Yeah.” Amber smiled as she licked her folds added a lot of pressure. As she did that Mia came instantly.“I love how you react to me.” Amber smirked.

"Fuck that was good."

“I’m not done with you.” Amber said as she slid a finger inside her.

"I wish you had a strap on." She groaned. "Let me try."

"Oh no,you can do that back at mine."She smiled.

Meanwhile Aria and Hunter were back in their apartment. They had changed out of their clothes into pj's. They were snuggled up in bed with snacks and a movie. Movie long forgotten but kisses weren't.

“I love you so much, Hunt.” Aria whispered.

"I love you so much Aria Andrews."

“I’m so happy we’re married.” She kissed him.

"It's about time." He kissed her. Aria sat on his lap and kissed him."My wife." He smiled. "Where shall we go on the honeymoon?"

“Hawaii.”

"Perfect."

She just smiled and kissed him.Hunter deepened the kiss. Aria smiled cradling his lap. The newly wed couple celebrated the night as they should have. They made sweet love multiple times until they were hot and sweaty. Aria was the first one to fall asleep. Hunter kissed her forehead sleepily. Neither of them could actually believe they got married today. If you asked Jughead,he was the most in disbelief. He always did call Archie family, now its more official than it ever has been.


	48. Chapter 48

A few days had past and now Aria and Hunter were going on their honeymoon. Collin and Lucas had met up. Lucas was worried about something.

“What’s wrong, Lucas?” Collin said

"We need to plan a show for dad's. It's coming up 30 years he opened the company."

“I’ll be happy to help. So will Jane and Ari.”

"It's going to make dad cry but I spoke with Mark, he's given me Collins photography. I've gotten everyone close in dad's life who does photography to portray some work dad helped inspire them on." Lucas explained.

“That’s a great idea.”

"I need your stuff by Friday. Its happening Saturday." Lucas said.

“Okay.”

"Perfect,meet me Friday to help set up. Mum's on task of keeping dad away." Lucas told him.

The plan was in full gear now. Both the young Jones men couldn't wait to do this for their father. It's the least they could do for him. 

That week passed quickly. Lucas and Collin were hanging all the work up for tomorrow's event. Luckily enough Betty decided to take a spur of the moment trip with Jughead. So the boys could set it up without Jughead ruining the surprise for himself. 

Both the boys couldn't be prouder. They're standing in the centre of the room where multiple collections being displayed. All of the images have made this company what it is today. Their own work including.  
They stood their embracing their work before heading homes to their families. The following day they were back at the company early, making sure they had everything perfect.

“Everything looks great.” Collin said.

"Indeed. He's going to kill us." They joked.

“Definitely.”

"Mum will save us." Lucas said.

"What will I do?" Betty smiled coming in.

“Save us from dad freaking out.”

"Oh you think I have super powers."She teased.

“Yep.”

"I taught you boys well." She smiled hugging them. "You're dad is on his way before everyone comes. He doesn't do well with crowds. Where's my gorgeous grandchildren?"

“They’re over there playing.”

Clary was two years old now where Jackson was one. They had a play pen area for the kids so the parents could work. Betty kissed her boys goodbye as she went to her grandchildren.

Soon Jughead arrived.Jughead thought it was an ordinary day at work. He had his whole day planned. As soon as he opened the door and saw years of photography work disappeared with everyone he's friends with including is own.

“Hey, guys.” Jughead smiled.

"Happy anniversary Dad." They both said.

“Thanks.”He hugged them.

"The kids and I wanted to do something special for you. It was the boys idea." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. “I hate parties.”

"That's why it isn't a party and it's open to the public." Collin said.

“I hate big groups of people.”

"Yes but 30 years deserves to be show cased. We have a surprise for you." Lucas said.

“What is it?”

"First this!"

Betty showed Jughead a video of his old college friend who died from Cancer. 

'Hey Jug, so I told the love birds to keep this a secret until they needed to give to you. We planned this whole company together. Had a set plan that when we finished college we'd have our own photography studio. I told you what ever happened carry our dream on. I'm guessing your stubborn ass listen because this video is meant to be for a milestone for the company. I'm so incredibly proud of you brother. Until we meet again, I love you. '

Jughead couldn’t help but tear up.Betty was crying next to him. She wiped his tears away.

"Now for the second part."

Jughead followed his sons into the dark room he dedicated for Collin. He moved developing photos. He preferred that method.“What’s the second part?”

"Look in." They all said.

As he opened the door he saw all of Collin's work he saw him pour his heart an soul in through out college. Pieces they collaborated on.

Jughead smiled and hugged Collin. He was so proud of him. Jughead started to cry. He walked over and looked at all of them with a faint smile. Betty went up to him and held his hand.

“He worked so hard on everything. We were supposed to run this company together.”

"We know Dad, you did him good." Collin said. Jughead just smiled faintly and wiped away his tears."Baby he's standing right beside you right now. He's probably crying too. You did this for both of you. He's probably thinking you've finally stop moping because you got the girl back. He would have been the best uncle ever."Jughead smiled and kissed her.

"We're proud of you dad." They said again.

As they walked out the room they found Lucy the receptionist harbering a full crowd until Jughead was there to make a speech.

Jughead didn’t have a speech planned so he was nervous."Just wing it baby." Betty kissed him.

"Bare with me guys I'm still emotional... My sons put this whole thing together. I actively avoided this day. I practically have each year. When this company was just an idea in my mind, it was an idea that was a drunken one. Me and my best friend Collin. We planned it all whilst drunk, kept notes. Fast forward to the end of college, we found this place. Unfortunately a week later he died from the cancer. This place isn't just work, it's a place to express your view. It's a place of peaces and remembrance and honour. I never thought people would love this company as much as myself and my friend did. I was wrong. Its inspired generations of art work. When you're looking around tonight, try honour a lost loved one. This place wouldn't be here without my friend. "

Jughead was crying by the end of the speech. He moved aside so the crowd of people could all take a look at the artwork there. He took himself off to his office so he could compose himself.

Betty followed after him.She found him at his computer watching old videos. She knocked on the door softly and came in.“Hey Juggie.” She said quietly.

"Hey Betts... I just needed a minute."

"I know you did... But these monkey's wanted to see their grandad." Betty smiled holding Jackson and Clary.

“Okay.” She said. She quickly kissed his cheek before leaving the room. Jughead just smiled and Betty put them on his lap"Pops." Clary smiled.

"Hey princess...hey monkey." He smiled holding his grandchildren.

"amera." Clary said point to his camera.

"Smart princess." He kissed her head.

"You sad? Why?" She asked.

"Pops isn't sad. He's really happy. See your daddy's did something amazing for me and made me emotional." He explained.

"So daddy Ault?" She asked.

"No one faults." He smiled.

"Too many eople." She uttered.

"I agree." He laughed.

“Don’t like eople.” She said. 

“Neither do I.” He tickled her.

"Op it pops." She giggled."Ungy."Jughead smiled and hugged her."Kisses?" He asked her.Clary leaned up and placed a kiss to her grandfather's cheek.

"No fair I want one." Betty pouted.Clary just giggled and hugged Jughead.  
Jughead held Clary and Betty held Jackson as they went back outside into the belly of the beast.

Few hours past and it died down massively. Jughead headed back out to talk to his friends. Archie, Mark, Fangs, Kevin, Veronica and the rest of his family were the people left. They ordered posts mates so they could eat. 

Everyone laughed an smiled and enjoyed each other’s company as they ate."I'm so proud of you guys." Fangs said.

“Thanks Fangs.”

"How would have thought we'd be all here after high school?" Kevin asked. "I didn't."

"I did, well I hoped." Betty smiled.

"Of course you did babe." Jughead teased kissing her.

"It's true."

"I'm glad we didn't have to go through the pain of the town if Riverdale." Collin joked.

“I honestly loved it there.” Jughead said.

"You guys did too when you were little." Betty added.

"It's still our home." Veronica said.

"We wouldn't change it for the world." Archie said.

"If we did that we wouldn't have the strong bonds as we do now. We're a unit. In unity there's strength. We're a family." Fangs added.

“Yeah, we are.” Jughead smiled."I have one photo I haven't showed anyone. I've been saving it for years." Jughead said as he stood up together.

As he came out he was holding a massive canvas. It was the whole of their friendship group both north and south when they broke in to the drive in to watch one more finally movie together.

“That’s amazing, Jug.” Archie said.

"Thanks Arch."

"You need to print us a copy." Veronica said.

"Us too." Kevin smiled.

“We’ve all come so far.” Archie said

"We were just kids at pops and we have children and grandkids." Betty teared up.

"Aww baby don't cry." Jughead hugged her.

"I can't help it Juggie. At 16 I thought I'd never see you again but look at us. Look at what we have, I'm forever greatful."

“I love you.” He smiled

"I love you too. I love all of you guys." Betty smiled.

All Betty could think about that day she bumped into Jughead over 25 years ago now. She's thankful for Veronica and Archie's sexy time. He made her find Jughead again.

Betty thought she would never have this one the person she truly loved. She was wrong, she had everything and more. Its funny who you can bump into in New York. A stranger can become so much more. You can reconnect with a loved one you lost contact with. You can start a whole family through your friends you held dearest.

Some people would say when in Rome. She thought when ever. Destiny is an ironic thing but it works in wonderful ways. Just take a look at the Jones. Sat in Jughead's company surrounded by the ones they held dearest and nearest to them all due to destiny.


End file.
